South Park: The Unused Episodes
by slated289
Summary: South Park has never touched these episodes before... Episodes 21 and onwards take place after Disenchantment: Age of Resistance, Tales of the Last Kids on Earth, and South Park: Time and Darkness.
1. Episode 1: The Cheesy-Poof Factory

**What's up, guys? Back after months of absence. I was busy at DeviantArt (also known as slated289). South Park's a show that I watched for many years. These episodes came into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about them. Here we go!**

* * *

**Description: Cartman wins a tour of the Cheesy-Poof Factory.**

* * *

It was a fine day at South Park. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and all was quiet. And the four boys (Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny) were sitting around Stan's house watching Terrance and Phillip.

"Say, Terrance, did you know about the new MyPhone 8?" Phillip said.

"No, I don't, Phillip. I heard that if you give them a coupon, you get a free phone!" Terrance said.

"What's the coupon, Terrance?" Phillip asked.

Terrance farted on Phillip.

"That's the coupon!" Terrance said.

The duo both laughed. The four boys did too.

"Man, that was awesome!" Stan said.

"And now, these messages." The announcer said.

The image changed. A boy was holding a bag of Cheesy-Poofs. When he opened it, a golden scroll was around its silver wrapping.

"You could win one of the four golden scrolls found in the limited edition Cheesy-Poof packets!" The spokesperson said. "The four golden scroll winners will receive a tour of the Cheesy-Poof Factory and a lifetime supply of Cheesy-Poofs. Now, remember, I love Cheesy-Poofs, You love Cheesy-Poofs. If we didn't Cheesy-Poofs, we'd be lame."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Cartman said as he got out of his chair.

"Hey, where you going?" Kyle asked.

"Must... win... Cheesy-poofs!" Cartman said.

* * *

**Later...**

It was the end of the school day, Cartman packed his stuff into his backpack and walked out the door. There, he saw a crowd of students. When he went to the center, he saw Wendy Testaburger holding a golden scroll.

"Yay, I found one!" Wendy cheered.

"Congratulations, Wendy!" Stan said.

"Read it! Read it!" A student said.

"You can bring one person with you for the tour." Wendy read.

Looking at Stan, Wendy knew who to pick.

* * *

Two more golden scrolls were found. One in Vancouver, and another here in South Park. A disabled kid named Carlos found the latter scroll while the former scroll finders refused to be interviewed. There was still one scroll left. Then one day...

"You guys!" Cartman said.

"What?" Kyle said.

"The last scroll... it has been found!" Cartman said.

Cartman took Kyle to the electronics store. There, the TV displayed the news.

"The last scroll was found by a Japanese 19-year-old named Jayden. She said she found it by purchasing just one bag of Cheesy-Poofs."

The image changed. A young Japanese woman held her ticket for everyone to see. Then she spoke in really bad English.

"I found it while eating a bag of chips." The woman said.

"And there you have it, folks. The last golden scroll was found." The reporter said.

Cartman was crestfallen. After shoplifting a huge stock of chips from every store he could think of, there wasn't a single scroll.

"Wait, this just in, The fourth scroll is a forgery. And Jayden is subsequently arrested by the police."

The image changed to Jayden being arrested by the police.

"Ay caramba." She said.

Cartman took out a bag of chips from his pocket. He opened it and saw something shining in there.

**Play the "finding the golden ticket" from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" music at this point.**

Cartman dug through the bag and saw a golden scroll in there. He stuffed the chips in his pocket and held the golden scroll.

"I found it!" Cartman exclaimed. "I found the last scroll!"

Everyone crowed around Cartman.

"He found it!"

"Run home, Cartman. Run as fast as you can!" Kyle cheered.

Cartman ran as fast as he can back home.

**Still play Willy Wonka music here.**

Cartman ran past the school, the city hall, their usual bus stop, then to hi-

"AHH!" Cartman yelped.

Cartman got up after falling on the sidewalk.

"SSSS...AHHHH. SSSS...AHHH. SSSS...AHHH. SSSS...AHHH." Cartman groaned.

* * *

**The next day...**

The four winners of the scrolls stood in front of the gates. Wendy, the first winner, brought Stan with her. The second winner was an 18-year-old male and he brought a hooded figure with him. Nobody seemed to mind. The third winner, Carlos brought his mom with him. Cartman brought Butters Stotch with him.

"Oh boy, I never went to a factory before!" Butters said.

"Shush!" Wendy said.

The owner of the Cheesy-poof factory was Cheesy Chad. Cheesy walked out to greet th-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Cheesy collapsed to the ground with bullet holes. The winners and the pedestrians turned to the gunshots. A man from a car holding a handgun appeared in front of the group.

"That's for my brother! He ate these crappy chips to death!" He said.

The car zoomed away. The winners backed from the cage.

"Gotcha."

Cheesy stood up. He was fine! The man who shot him also drove back.

"A special thanks to Alberto for pulling this act!" Cheesy said.

The winners handed their tickets over to Cheesy.

"Hey, what are those little guys?" The 18-year-old male said, pointing to the little guys who all look the same.

"Those are my Cheesy-Weesies. They make the Cheesy-Poofs." Cheesy said.

"Awesome!" Cartman said.

Stairs were leading into the factory, but no ramp.

"Hey, Cheesy, where's the wheelchair ramp?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't have one. I guess this is the end of the road for you." Cheesy said.

Cheesy played a song on his flute.

**Play the "Oompa Loompa" song.**

6 Cheesy-Wheesies walked around Carlos.

_"Cheesy-Weesie gobble dee goo._

_Life isn't fair, it's sad but it's true._

_Cheesy-Wheesie gobble do dee._

_When you have legs as stiff as a tree." _The Cheesy-Wheesies all sang in unison.

_"What do when you're stuck in a chair?" _A Cheesy-Wheesie sang.

_"Finding it hard to go up and down_ _stairs."_ Another one sang.

_"What do you think of the one you call god?" _Another one sang.

_"Isn't his absence slight...ly... odd?" _The Cheesy-Wheesies sang.

_"Maybe he's forgotten you!"_ A Cheesy-Wheesie sang.

_"Cheesy-Wheesie gobble dee doo._

_You should be lucky that your not dog food._

_You will be a big turd too._

_Or Cheesy-Wheesie gobble dee glue!"_ The Cheesy-Wheesies sang.

As they sang, the Cheesy-Wheesies pushed Carlos away.

"Fine! I don't even want to tour this stupid factory!" Carlos shouted as his mom ran after him.

_"Gobble dee_ _doo." _A Cheesy-Wheesie said.

**Music** **stops.**

* * *

Everyone waited until Cheesy Chad poured the cheddar powder on the puff lever. The lever moved down, causing the door next to it to open. The room that door opened showed a Cheesy-Like garden.

"Everything in this room is edible," Cheesy said.

Everyone ran to eat some Cheesy-Poofs. The 18-year-old boy was more interested in the soda river. He took a cup from his pocket and scooped some up.

"Hey, little boy! You must not disrupt the soda waters!" Chad said.

After just one drink, the boy stopped. You expected him to fall in the river, right?

"Hey, more Cheesy-Weesies!" Stan said.

The Cheesy-Wheesies were adding carbonated water, sugar, and coloring to the soda river.

"We got to go now," Cheesy said.

A boat arrived for the group. Everyone got on it and took off.

"Hey look, the Cheesy-Wheesies are making the Cheesy-Poofs." The boy said.

Cheesy-Wheesies were everywhere making the Cheesy-Poofs. Frying corn chips and adding the cheddar powder.

"This is how we make the Cheesy-Poofs. Then we add a special ingredient once the first batch is done." Cheesy said.

The Cheesy-Wheesies didn't want anyone to see the special ingredient, as proof that a Cheesy-Wheesie was blocking their view. Cartman then saw a door that was for "authorized personal only".

"What's behind there?" Cartman asked.

"It's a secret," Cheesy said.

"Is that where the secret ingredient is?" Wendy asked.

_"Cheesy-wheesie gobble dee ingredient. _

_You should not ask for the secret ingredient."_ The Cheesy-Wheesies sang.

"We get the point. Damn guards." The boy said.

_"Cheesy-Wheesie gobble de damn guards."_ The Wheesies sang.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cartman shouted.

* * *

**Soon...**

"Man, Am I thirsty," Cartman said.

Cartman leaned over the starboard to get some soda. He leaned too far and fell overboard.

"Help! Help! I can't swim!" Cartman said.

The 18-year-old boy dove under and rescued Cartman. When they resurfaced, the group was gone.

"Damn it!" He said.

Then, the sewage drain turned on. It sucked both Cartman and the boy in. The drainage then lead them to an underground area.

"Where are we?" Cartman said.

The boy walked up to two doors. One read "fake factory". He opened it. It was the factory the group was touring in. The guards and the Cheesy-Wheesies were slacking off.

"Odd." He said.

The other door read "real factory." The boy opened that one. Inside was a generic factory. Bags of Cheesy-Poofs, soda, and other Cheesy Poof products.  
in the middle was a giant queen-like worm emitting orange clouds of powder from her butt.

"This must be how they're producing Cheesy-poofs." The boy said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Cartman asked.

"Huh?"

"Your name. What is it?"

"Oh, it's Peter."

"Where do you think we are, Peter?" Cartman asked.

"The factory was a ruse. This is the real factory. They didn't want us to think factory life was boring."

"And so now you know." A voice called them from behind.

It was Cheesy Chad. And he had the other group members with him. The Cheesy-Wheesies all held them at spear-point.

"Unhood him!"

The hood on the figure Peter brought with him was pulled off.

"A unicorn!" Wendy said.

"You guys had to be here don't you?" Chad said. "Lock them!"

Peter quickly threw a smoke bomb to the ground. It emitted a cloud of smoke. Peter and the Unicorn were gone.

"Where the hell did they go? Never mind that. Teach the others a lesson!" Chad said.

* * *

**Eventually...**

Stan and Wendy were stripped naked and tied to a chain on a crane that was about to dunk them in spicy hot sauce, Butters was slapped with verbal insults to him by the Cheesy-Wheesies, and Cartman was strapped to a conveyor belt about to be fed by the queen. The conveyor belt started moving, the chain started lowering.

"No! I'm too young to die!" Cartman screamed.

"Butters, help us!" Stan called.

"Hey asshole, no one likes you!" A Cheesy-Wheesie said.

"Yeah, you'll never get a girl!" Another one added.

Butters was curled up to the floor. The chain lowered some more. The hot sauce was up to Stan and Wendy's waist.

"Ow, my balls!" Stan yelped.

The conveyer belt was moving Cartman closer.

"I'm sorry, God!" Cartman yelled. "I'm sorry I got greedy, please, help me!"

The hot sauce was up to Stan and Wendy's chests.

"Stan, this may be the end for us," Wendy said.

"Yeah, it makes me feel bad for all the stuff I did to you. Like calling you a bitch when you were dating with Token." Stan replied.

"And I'm sorry for writing that break-up note with you. I should've known that Kyle's dad was harassing the girls."

Both of them were starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry for vomiting on you whenever you try to kiss me," Stan said.

"I'm sorry for ditching you on Halloween for the Chewbacca costume instead of Ragety-Anne."

Then there was a sudden jerk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Both of them screamed.

The two then turned to the crane. The Unicorn had just hit the reverse button. The crane lifted the two out of the sauce. Peter stopped the conveyor belt and reversed it just as Cartman was going to get eaten, and fought off the Cheesy-Wheesies harassing Butters.

"You saved us!" Cartman cheered.

"Let's get out of here!" Peter said.

"Not so fast!" Cheesy Chad said from out of nowhere. He held up a gun in front of them. "You may have escaped my traps, but you won't get out alive!"

The Unicorn pounced on Chad from behind.

"Ow!" Chad said.

Peter ran up to the Unicorn.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Unicorn said.

"The Unicorn can talk?" Wendy said.

POOF! Peter threw another smoke bomb on the ground, causing both of them to disappear.

"Where did they go?" Stan asked.

"Let's get out of here," Cartman said.

"Sure, but first... Where are my clothes?" Wendy said.

**THE END.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you were on my DeviantArt page (also called slated289), then you know who that unicorn character is. Like this and comment if you want more episodes.**

* * *

**UPDATE (4/8/2020): I have updated this chapter only to fix minor issues like spellings errors and changing a few words here and there.**


	2. Episode 2: Boys and Girls

**LGBT is now really a thing nowadays...**

* * *

**Description: An accident in school causes mayhem to the students.**

The school bell rang. Everyone sat in their desks.

"Okay, children we have a very special guest today." Mr. Garrison said. "She's transsexual, now do any of you know what a transsexual is?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"It's a person who was gender identified differently then what they were born with." Mr. Garrison said.

"My brain cells just died listening to that." Stan groaned. "What does it mean?"

"Aw fuck, I don't know what it means either. I just searched up on Wikipedia." Mr. Garrison said. "Anyway, meet your new student, Christine Chandler!"

A girl, who spoke in a passable feminine voice, entered the room.

"Do you have any questions for this girl?" Mr. Garrison asked.

Cartman raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a fireman?" He asked.

"What?" Christine said.

"Do you have a penis is what I say?"

"Cartman..." Mr. Garrison threatened.

(Easy, she doesn't have one.) Kenny said.

All of the children laughed.

"ALL RIGHT THAT DOES IT!" Mr. Garrison shouted.

* * *

**At the end of the school day...**

Everyone was talking about the movie night on Friday. Wendy was asked to head the project. Everyone in the fourth grade, including Christine, was setting up the decorations.

"How's the popcorn going?" Wendy asked.

"Going good!" Butters said.

"Jimmy and Timmy, what movies did you pick?"

"W-W-W-Well, Wendy we chose D-D-Disney movies that the k-k-kids might like." Jimmy stuttered.

"TIMMY!" Timmy said.

"Okay, how's Cartman doing with painting the banner?"

Christine was on the bottom holding the ladder.

"Do we need more paint, Cartman?" She asked.

"No!" Cartman said.

As Cartman was painting, he didn't notice the paint dripping onto the floor. Dana looked up just as paint splattered into her eye.

"AUGH!" She screamed.

She tried wiping the paint away, but she bumped into the ladder causing Cartman to fall and crash on top of her. Mr. Mackey ran in.

"Oh my god, are you two okay?" He asked.

* * *

Cartman and Christine were taken to a hospital. The kids all stood outside with shocked looks.

"Which one of you assholes did this?" Mr. Garrison shouted.

**SILENCE.**

"So one of you doesn't bother to stand up, eh? We're going to catch you, and you'll be in big trouble!"

"I believed Cartman did this," Wendy said. "He made fun of her during lunch. He must've set this all up."

"Cartman doesn't like getting himself hurt for a setup. If he sets the whole thing up, he would be whining and complaining about what Christine did to him." Stan said to Wendy.

News of what happened to Christine and Cartman spread around South Park. It wasn't long before the mayor was sued by Christine's parents for not caring about the LGBT community.

* * *

**Days later...**

Peter from the previous episode along with the unicorn who was also in the previous episode watched the whole mess from across the bus stop.

"Dude, what happened to this place?" The Unicorn said.

"I heard some transexual kid got injured and her parents sued the town over it," Peter said.

"Do you think that was a little overboard?"

"I think they just sued them for the money," Peter said.

There was a moment of silence. "Really?"

"Just a theory," Peter said.

Three children walked in. The First one had a purple jacket with a small plastic flower on the right along with long and straight black hair and eye shadow to look feminine, the second one had the same eye shadow but with the red hair tied to a ponytail, a green skirt and orange tank top, and the third one had a bright blue parka with a matching skirt. All of them were carrying handbags.

"I believe the town forced us to dress up like girls." The first one said.

"Yeah, Stan. Cartman is SO lucky. He doesn't have to do because he's injured." The second one said.

(Damn Kyle, I think you're being too harsh.) The third one said.

"Not now, Kenny," Kyle said.

The bus arrived and opened its doors. The three boys got in their usual seats as it took off. All of the girls and boys were forced to look like their opposite gender. Wendy had cut black hair, a brown shirt, and blue pants. Bebe looked like a punk rocker. All of the kids groaned in disappointment as they entered the school.

* * *

**Soon...**

All of the students filed to the gymnasium.

"Okay, girls on the right, boys on the left." PC principal said.

Butters, who dressed himself up as in Majorine went to the left.

"No, Butters. This way." Mr. Garrison said.

"What the hell?" Stan said. "They're insane!"

"Just listen to them," Kyle grumbled.

Everyone sat at their assigned seats. Mr. Mackey walked up to the podium.

"Alright, mkay, here we go."

"This is the most retarded thing in my life!" A boy who was dressed as a girl said.

"Shut up!" PC Principal demanded.

"Okay, you will notice that things are different. mkay. You are dressed differently, and you'll act like the gender you are."

"So does that mean we have to act like girls from now on?" Craig said.

"Yes. And girls will have to act like boys." Mr. Mackey said.

Everyone groaned.

"We must change your school ID's in exchange for new ones." A staff member said. "When we call your name, please come here."

"Kyle Broflovski."

Kyle walked nervously up to a staff member. He handed his ID card, in turn, the staff member gave him a new one.

"Kylie Broflovski?" Kyle read. "You just added an "I" in my name!"

"You have to be accepted as Kylie, Kylie." PC Principal said.

"I'm in a band?" Kyle said after reading the ID. "I'm not in a band!"

"You are now." A staff member said.

"This is stupid!" Kyle said.

"Don't blame me." PC Principal said. "Blame yourself since you hurt Christine."

"Back to your seat, Kylie." Mr. Mackey said.

The horror unraveled for all of the students. Kenny Mccormick became Kelly Mccormick, who was in the chess club. Stan Marsh became Stacey Marsh, who was in the cheerleading squad. Wendy became Wendell, who had football, Butters became Bebe while Bebe became Butters. Both of them looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, you'll be referred to as your chosen names that your parents said over the phone." Mr. Mackey said. "Any questions?"

Butters raised his hand.

"Yes, Bebe?"

"Can we be our normal selves at home?"

"No. The police have locked away certain things in your rooms. Your parents will be enforcing this law just as we are doing to you at school."

* * *

After the questions, everyone went to their classrooms. Then the school day ended. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walked into their rooms and found out that everything had changed.

"What the hell?" Stan said.

Everything that Stan liked, ranging from Terrance and Phillip to baseball was replaced with flowers on the wall, a Bratz poster, stuffed animals, and everything smelled like flowers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stan screamed.

One of the flowers on the wall had a hidden security camera. And the police were monitoring the security cameras 24/7.

"How's it going with the girl's house?" An officer said.

Wendy had a computer in her room, but she couldn't use it to search for things she liked. She had to use the computer to play Counter-Strike and had to watch Terrance and Phillip.

"Man, I hate being a girl," Butters said in his room.

"Wait, where's the fat kid?" Another officer said.

"He's still in a coma with Christine."

"Man, how long can he be knocked out?"

* * *

Peter and the Unicorn went to the hospital Cartman and Christine were staying.

"Is this where they're being kept?" The unicorn said.

"The doctors say yes," Peter said.

Peter opened the door to the room Cartman and Christine were staying in. They were still unconscious.

"Man, this injury is worse than I thought." The unicorn said.

Peter walked up to Cartman's bed.

"Wait a minute, something's fishy. His fingers are twitching." He said.

"We know you're fine, Cartman." The unicorn said.

"Goddamnit," Cartman said as he got up.

"Were you unconscious earlier?" Peter asked.

Cartman browsed the room. He saw a teenager looking at him along with a unicorn.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Cartman said.

"Shh. Were you unconscious?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Cartman said, annoyed. "Hey, you're the guys from the Cheesy-Poof factory in the last episode!"

"You got us." The unicorn said.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Cartman asked.

"Are you aware of the recent events that had swung across South Park?" Peter asked.

"Yes. So I had to be knocked out so I didn't have to dress like a girl." Cartman said.

"How would you feel about stopping this whole mess?" Peter asked.

"Wait, what?" The Unicorn asked.

"Would I?" Cartman said.

* * *

**Later that night...**

It was late out. Peter and the Unicorn were standing at the entrance.

"Thank god this place doesn't have a security system." The Unicorn said.

"That's because the school spent most of it on the school dance coming soon."

"Wait, how'd you know about the school dance?"

"I went to their website."

"Damn, where is Cartman?" The Unicorn asked.

"He's late by about 10 minutes," Peter said.

Then, a shadow arrived over them. A 10-year-old arrived on a tricycle. He had fake claws, a raccoon tail, and a raccoon mask. Both Peter and the Unicorn looked at him in shock.

"I am the Coon. A boy named Cartman sent me here." The Coon said.

"Yes. And what happened to this Cartman?" Peter asked.

"He dealt with the officers." The Coon said.

* * *

**Earlier...**

The officers were busy monitoring the security cameras. When they checked on Cartman's room, they saw a fat kid standing in the middle with an angry look on his face. He walked offscreen. Cartman then returned onscreen with one of the tied-up lawyers who sued the South Park and a gun. He then took out a can of black spray paint and sprayed it all over the camera.

"Houston, we got a problem." The officer said.

* * *

"We know you're the Coon, Cartman," Peter said. "But we won't tell anyone."

"Goddamnit," Cartman said to himself.

The three opened a window and went into the cafeteria. They heard a cart rolling.

"The janitor," Cartman whispered.

"Way ahead of you, dude," Peter said.

Peter waited until the janitor came to them, and he knocked him out.

"Oh shit," Cartman said.

The three continued to the principal's office. They searched through the files until they found Christine's.

"This is where she lives. House #1343." Cartman read.

"Let's go!" The unicorn said.

* * *

**Later at house #1343...**

The three boys opened the window to Christine's house. They went in and went downstairs.

"What are we looking for?" Cartman said.

"We're looking for her record," Peter said.

The three arrived at another file cabinet.

"Here, I found her birth record." The Unicorn said.

The three looked at it.

"She wasn't a transexual at all!" Cartman said. "Her parents only wrote it as transexual!"

"She was cisgender all along?" The Unicorn asked.

"I knew Christine had set this whole thing up," Cartman said.

The lights turned on. They saw three angry humans behind him.

"Uh oh," Peter said.

"You now know the truth. We did set this whole thing up." Christine said.

"But... your injury..." The unicorn said.

"That was all fake," Christine said. "I've set the school up. And now that I caught you, my family will win $1.5 million from the town."

"Oh yeah? Well, we have the evidence." Cartman said. "Let's go!"

Cartman used his Coon Claws to shred Christine. Peter kicked Mr. Chandler in between his legs. The unicorn stepped onto Ms. Chandler's foot. All three were unconscious and on the floor.

"Let's go!" Peter shouted.

* * *

The three ran outside and to the mayor's office. Suddenly, they heard a car starting up. Peter looked back. The Chandler's were chasing them.

"Oh crap!" Cartman shouted.

"Get on my bike!" Peter shouted.

Peter went up to a motorbike.

"You have a motorcycle?" Cartman said. "Awesome!"

"Just get on!" The Unicorn said.

Peter used his phone. The bike started up. Cartman and the Unicorn stood behind Peter as he started the engine. They drove off. The Chandler's car was still chasing them. They were catching up.

"We can't outrun them!" The unicorn said.

"Fissure!" Cartman said.

A GIANT fissure was on the road. The asphalt on each side formed a ramp. That was when Peter drove faster. They drove over the ramp at incredible speed and went airborne.

**Slow-motion. Cartman had his hands in the air, The Unicorn held on tight, and Peter was focused on making it. They landed without any injuries or damaging the bike.**

"Yaa-hoo!" Cartman cheered.

At this point, everyone came out of their houses to see what was going on. Peter stopped the bike and turned around to see the Chandlers. They barely made any speed jumping over. The car flipped over and erupted in flames.

"Wooo-Hooo!" Peter cheered.

"You did it!" Cartman said.

"No, we did it." The Unicorn said. "And we still have the birth documents."

The three then drove off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stan said.

* * *

**At the mayor's office...**

"Everything is here, mayor. The Chandlers deceived you." Peter said.

"I knew it." The mayor said. "The decision to have boys dressed as girls and vice-versa has been vetoed."

Everyone cheered. At that point, the Chandlers, who were all burned up, but still alive, burst in.

"Why you little..." Christine said.

"Arrest them!" The mayor demanded. "They had written their record under false identity!"

The Chandlers were arrested. Everyone saw this on the news. The students all cheered and went back to their normal clothes. Cartman was on talk shows and was interviewed on finding the truth.

* * *

**The next day...**

The four boys were at the bus stop. All back in their normal clothes. The bus arrived and all four got on it. Everyone on the bus was happy.

"Man, I'm glad everything's back to normal," Stan said.

"I wonder what happened to the Chandlers," Wendy said.

"More importantly, Cartman couldn't have done this alone. he would've gotten help." Kyle said.

"I bet their rotting in prison right now," Cartman said.

"Hey Stan, do you want to come over to my house and watch Terrance and Phillip?" Kyle said.

"Yeah," Stan said.

THE END.

* * *

**Man, this was long, I mean, very long. I got this idea after reading another fanfic which had a similar premise. What is the Unicorn's name? Is Christine Chandler part of a larger group? What are Peter's motivations? ...Okay, guess I took it a little too far.**

* * *

**UPDATE 4/9/2020: I have fixed this chapter of various spelling and grammar errors since ElectricFox05 did a story based on this episode.**


	3. Episode 3: Wall or Nothing

**This story idea came from a comic book I read.**

* * *

**Description: The town of South Park splits into two.**

* * *

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Cartman said.

"Wait, I'm not rotten!" Butters said.

Cartman hopped into the lake. Butters quickly followed him. Wendy appeared from the water surprising Stan.

"Got you!" She giggled.

Stan splashed water on Wendy. Wendy splashed him back. Stan's father Randy had his own goals. Like being King of the Lake.

"Out of my way!" Randy said as he pushed everyone away from the floating raft meant for jumping off feet first. After getting the last guy off, he raised his arms and chanted...

"RAN-DY! RAN-DY! RAN-"

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to a lifeguard outside the lake. The mayor and her agents are there as well.

"Everyone out of the lake! This place is closed!" He said.

"I can't be the king of the lake?" Randy asked.

"You'll be the king of nothing!" The mayor said. "Now get your ass out of this lake! Or should I say, South Park's water supply!"

Randy and everyone got out of this lake.

"Stupid water supply," Stan grumbled.

"The mayor thinks she sooooo smart," Cartman added.

"You won't hear the last of us, Macdaniels. We will return!" Randy stated.

"When?" A kid said that Randy threw overboard and is now stranded on a rock away from the shore.

**Soon...**

"Those guys think they can take my water away!" Randy said at home. "They'll just use it to water their grow their fancy lawns..."

"Wash their fancy cars..." Stan added.

"Hose down their servants..." Shelly added.

"All right, we'll go to the city hall tomorrow," Sharon said.

**The next day...**

"And so, the water must be diverted to the left side of South Park. Any objections?"

Randy had already used all of his objections. Everything seemed hopeless for him...

"No!" A voice called.

Everyone turned around. It was Wendy.

"I have done my own research of South Park and this is what I found!" She said.

Wendy took out her laptop and connected it to a projector. She displayed the images on a white blank screen. The first image revealed the founder of South Park, A man named Jebediah Parker along with two twin sons, Zechariah and Obadiah.

"This is Jebediah Parker, the founder of South Park. He had two sons, Zechariah and Obadiah, who agreed to run South Park together in a time of their father's passing." Wendy said.

Wendy moved to the next image. It revealed a gravestone with the two said brothers fighting each other as usual. Everyone gasped.

"After their father passed of pneumonia, the bitter nature of the two sons was revealed, and the town split in two..."

The image changed again. This time, with Obadiah sitting at the lake, while Zechariah was trying to push him in.

"With Obadiah taking left of South Park for the water, and Zechariah taking the right for the trees," Wendy said.

Wendy closed her laptop.

"I'd like to point out that Jebediah gave the land to his daughter as well..."

"Just get to the point, Wendy!" Mr. Garrison said.

"The point is, South Park, is actually two towns that never rejoined."

Randy stood from his seat.

"People of left South Park, we are our own town! We never have to listen with you guys!" Randy stated.

"Yeah, get bent, Right South Park!" Stuart said.

(You tell 'em, dad!) Kenny said.

"Get Bent, Right South Park! Get Bent!" The crowd of Left South Park cheered.

"You assholes will regret this!" The mayor said.

"We'll take your water anyway!" Mr. Garrison said.

"Yeah!"

"Then we'll build a wall to keep you from getting our water!" Randy stated.

"Oh yeah?" The mayor said. "Then we'll help you build it!"

"No!" Wendy said. "I was saying to just do a truce!"

"Put her in the wall!" A person shouted.

"In the wall! In the wall!" The people cheered, holding Wendy up.

"Me and my big mouth," Wendy said to herself.

* * *

From then on, a wall was built. It was ten feet high, had barbed wires on top to prevent anyone from climbing over, and had everyone on opposite sides of the wall.

"A little help here!" A boy said as he was stuck in the wall.

Soon, all of the water supply for left South Park was shut off with a flick of a wrist.

"We'll show these bastards who needs water!" A boy said. "Just let me refill my squirt gun..."

No water came out from the hose.

"Uh oh." The boy said.

* * *

**Later...**

Since school was on left South Park, the boys didn't have to go to school. They instead sat around and watched cartoons.

"You know, I like it when South Park is divided!" Cartman said.

"Yeah, Left Park. Who needs them?" Kyle said.

The news came up.

"Yes, it's just four days in of water shortage. But it doesn't dampen Left Park's spirit!" The announcer said.

The next image showed a man watering his plants with mineral water. He looked sweaty and dehydrated.

"We use mineral water for our plants!"

The image changed to a boy bathing in soda.

"No bathwater? Try soda water!" The announcer said.

"Wah! I'm burning!" The boy said.

The image changed again. This time to a scientist with a dehydrated pig connected to several machines.

"Scientists believe that water may not be needed at all in the near future!"

"As you can see here, this machine will drain the body fluids of this pig so we can use it when the water runs out!" The scientist said.

The pig wheezed, then bit the scientist's arm down and started sucking it.

"Down, pig. Bad pig!" He said.

Everything changed back to the announcer.

"As everyone is doing their part in the water shortage, I for one, am contributing to it. WHEN WILL IT END?! SERIOUSLY, I HAVE TO BATHE IN '36 POUILLY FUISSE!"

The four boys laughed at the announcer hyperventilating.

"I got to tell Wendy about this!" Stan said to himself.

He went to the phone and called Wendy.

"The number you have dialed is not available...as it is in Left Park. Have a nice day!"

"Wendy lives in Left Park?!" Stan said to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Left Park...**

Wendy had enough of drinking milk and juice. She needed water. Her clothes were smelly since she refused to take them off for the laundry (which was beer with soap pellets), she couldn't take a shower without being hit by Sprite water, and she also couldn't go to the bathroom without looking at the big turds that the other men had left. It was impossible to flush them down. She sighed as she laid down back in her bed. Then suddenly, something hit her. She took a sheet of paper and wrote a note for Stan.

_Left Park is no fun without you. Or Water. Meet Me at the wall tonight. Wendy._

Wendy took the note with her when she got to the wall, she tied the note to a rock and threw over the wall and as far as she could.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Stan had snuck out of his house and had arrived at the wall. He made sure to avoid the spotlights and the guards watching at every corner. He had gotten the message from Wendy when the rock landed at Stan's front yard. He examined the area. Then, another message landed in front of him.

_I found a way out to your side! (happy face) It's an old water pipe I can fit through. I'll crawl in it and if you see me through the other side, lead me to freedom. I wish to see you again. (heart)_

"Aha! Got you!" A voice said. "Now freeze!"

Stan held his breath and turned around.

"So you can try and steal our water don't ya?" A man said to a couple, without seeing Stan.

"Please, for the love of god! We have to brush our teeth with expired milk!" The husband said.

The man took out a handgun and shot the couple in the face. The couple dropped dead, with their buckets spilling water everywhere.

"That's what ya get for stealing our water!"

The man left. Stan caught his breath.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Stan ran to the water pipe.

"Wendy? Are you in there?" Stan whispered.

"Yes, but I can't get out!" Wendy said.

"I found a hatch!" Stan said. "I'll try to open it!"

Stan opened the hatch. Wendy heard rumbling behind her. A flood of water washed over her.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" She screamed before the water submerged her.

"I can't! The wheel's stuck!" Stan said.

The sound woke everyone else.

"Hey, Left Park is trying to steal our water!" Randy said.

"Not if they can help it!" Gerald added.

Stan found a bulldozer beside him. He got on and drove into the pipe. The pipe broke and Wendy flowed out of it.

"Wendy!" Stan said.

Stan got off of the bulldozer to help Wendy. Meanwhile, the bulldozer tore through the wall, leaving a large hole in it.

"Hey! Left Park tried to destroy our wall!" Randy said.

"Oh yeah, my child has been kidnapped by you, Right!" Mr. Testaburger said.

"Really? Take this!" Randy said, throwing a mud pile at Mr. Testaburger.

Soon, it engaged to a full blown mud war. Everyone was throwing mud everywhere. Stan helped Wendy up.

"Are you okay?" Stan said.

"Yeah, just a little muddy but who cares?" Wendy said.

The two saw the mud war in full rage. As Randy was prepared to drown a Left Park man in the mud...

"STOP!" A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Wendy and Stan standing on top of the wall.

"I wasn't kidnapped! And I wasn't going to steal water!" Wendy stated. "I was just going their to see my friend. That's what you guys were until this whole wall was built."

"Wendy's right." Mr. Garrison said. "What have we become?"

Everyone placed their mud piles down and hugged each other.

"There's only one way to get this mud off..." Randy said.

"SKINNY-DIPPING!" Everyone said at the same time.

"What?" Stan said.

"Don't worry, we don't have to do that. Even if we're covered in mud." Wendy whispered.

The two instead went home and showered. They then had time together setting up a picnic at Stark's pond while the rest of the town did...you know what.

"Man, this water tastes like piss!" Kyle said.

(Yep, tastes just like South Park!) Kenny said.


	4. Episode 4: Steal This!

**Author's note: Don't do this at home, children.**

**Description: Mr. Garrison is busted for piracy and his class is sent into hiding from the police. **

**One day at school...**

"Did you see the new Spider-Man movie?" Cartman said.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Kyle said.

"I can't believe they would actually continue the story after Mysterio revealed Peter's identity and framed him for his death!" Stan said.

"I saw it, too!" Kenny said.

Mr. Garrison walked through the hallway to see children talking about the Spider-Man movie. He covered his ears because he hadn't seen it yet. And the children were still talking about during class.

"Ok kids...SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT SPIDER-MAN: ON THE RUN! I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE, ASSHOLES! DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!" Mr Garrison shouted.

**That night...**

Mr. Garrison ran as fast as he could to the theater. When he ran up to buy a ticket...

"Sorry, we're sold out of seats." The usher said. "We just sold the last one to a boy and his pet unicorn."

Mr. Garrison left the theater in a angry state.

"I thought no pets are allowed in the theater." He grumbled.

Mr. Garrison went home and discovered Cartman standing in front of his house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I felt bad about you not seeing this movie." Cartman said. "So I decided to show you how to download movies off the internet."

"What?"

Cartman took Mr. Garrison inside the house and took his laptop.

"Oh, by the way, what's the password for this computer?" Cartman asked.

"Give me that!" Mr. Garrison said, taking the computer.

"Okay, geez." Cartman said.

"I'm not going to ask about how you found my house." Mr. Garrison thought.

"Okay, how do I download movies?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Easy, you have to..."

_In order to discourage the FBI from raiding my house, let's instead talk about my plans for this story. I'm maybe probably doing at most 10 episodes. Tell me in the comments on any episode idea you have._

"...and that's how you get your movie!" Cartman said.

Mr. Garrison watched the whole movie.

"Man, it was great!" He thought. "I wonder if there any other movies I want to watch."

Mr. Garrison went on a downloading binge. In fact, he had a great idea.

**Two weeks later...**

Peter and the Unicorn bought the tickets that Mr. Garrison had sold to the students.

"I wonder how he was able to get the rights for the new James Bond movie?" The Unicorn said.

"I'm pretty sure he did...you know what." Peter said.

"Welcome, parents and students. I just counted the money and I made at least 800 dollars from these movie tickets alone." Mr. Garrison said.

Everyone clapped.

"Now, without further ado, Bond 25!"

The movie showed on a big white sheet with a projector showing the movie. When the movie ended, everyone stood up and applauded.

"That was awesome!" Peter said.

"I wonder how he got the rights to show this movie." Wendy said.

"Wow, deja vu." The Unicorn said.

Heidi walked up to Mr. Garrison.

"Mr. Garrison, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Heidi, go ahead." Mr. Garrison said.

"How did you get the streaming rights for this movie?"

"I downloaded of the internet."

Heidi gasped and ran off.

"I'm pretty sure she was shocked about the movie." Mr. Garrison thought.

**Heidi felt guilty of seeing a pirated movie. So she decided to do the right thing and file out a check for $12. She knew those nice people of Hollywood will listen to her touching letter that she wrote with her two hands and accept the check of twelve bucks. Or so she thought...**

**One week later...**

"Now without further ado, X-23!" Mr. Garrison said.

"I can't believe they made a sequel to Logan!" Peter said.

"Yeah, Disney had merged with 20th Century Fox." The Unicorn said. "Who cares though, as long as we have a sequel to one of the best superhero movies ever, I'm all for it."

Suddenly, FBI swat members came from out of nowhere. They surrounded the area ten seconds flat.

"What the hell?" Kyle said.

"FBI, FREEZE!" An agent said.

Everyone froze in fear.

"We're here to arrest the mastermind behind this movie operation. He was tipped by a heroic American who did the right thing." An agent said. "And that mastermind is Herbert Garrison!"

"One of you turned me in?" Mr. Garrison said. "Whoever turned me in will get an F!"

"You'll won't give an F to any of your classmates in a long time." An agent said.

"Who was it?" Mr. Garrison said.

Heidi held her breath, closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth.

"It was you!" Mr. Garrison said.

Heidi turned and saw Mr. Garrison point to Cartman.

"Eric Cartman! You never forgave me after beating you in Phone Destroyer!"

Two FBI agents grabbed Mr. Garrison before he could physically hurt Cartman.

"Eric Cartman you are hereby expelled!" Mr. Garrison said as he was dragged away.

Heidi watched with a pound of guilt as everyone shamed on Eric. Everyone, except for Peter and the Unicorn.

"Shame on you, Cartman!" Stan said.

"I hope you really enjoy putting our teacher in jail!" Wendy said.

Cartman couldn't do anything this time.

**Later on the penitentiary bus...**

Mr. Garrison looked outside the window next to him.

CRASH!

It was all a blur to Mr. Garrison next. He only remembered people talking about what's going on, prisoners escaping along with himself, and the driver killed in the crash. Who cares? He escaped. He sprinted back to the school as fast as he could.

**The next day at school...**

Cartman discovered that his chair was graffitied on as well as his locker too.

"Will you stop scapegoating me?!" Cartman snapped to the class.

"No!" The entire class but Heidi yelled.

"We didn't have to spend 12 bucks for a movie ticket, we only have to spend five." Stan said.

"Thanks a lot, fat ass!" Kyle said.

Cartman groaned as he got in his seat. Heidi watched in guilt. She shouldn't have written that check.

"Don't tell me my lunch is going to be stolen too." Cartman thought.

Then suddenly, the door burst open. Mr. Garrison came running into the room.

"Okay, children. Pack your bags, we're leaving!" He panted.

"What the hell?" Kyle said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Clyde said.

"I say leave now, kids!" Mr. Garrison said.

The kids packed their backpacks and obeyed. They ran outside to a large refrigerated truck.

"Where'd you get that?" Stan asked.

"No time, children. Let's go!" Mr. Garrison said.

Everyone piled in the truck. Mr Garrison started it and he drove off. He then checked the rear window. A police car had just passed by. Then its lights turned on.

"This is the police. Pull over this vehicle immediately." The police said.

Mr. Garrison steered so that the truck can hit the police car next to him.

"Oh shi-"

The police car crashed into a store. Mr. Garrison then saw small bridge up ahead of him. The truck wouldn't be able to fit through. Still, he tried to make it through.

CRASH!

The truck had flipped over. Mr. Garrison climbed out the window. At this time, the kids groaned in pain as they got out of the truck too. They saw Mr. Garrison fleeing into the woods. The kids had no choice but to follow him too.

(Play somber music while reading this.)

"They're getting away!" A police officer said.

"After them!"

The kids ran as fast as they could. They knew one thing for sure, they can never go home again.

**The next day...**

Everyone gathered around the pickup truck that Mr. Garrison and the kids tried to escape in.

"Wow, Mr. Garrison escaped from prison." Peter said.

"I'm sure he's alright." The unicorn said.

"We have a location on Mr. Garrison thanks to a text from one of the kids." An FBI agent said.

Everyone followed the FBI.

Mr. Garrison and the kids hid inside an abandoned building.

"Okay kids, even if we're on the run, that doesn't stop you from having class. Now, can anyone tell me the one movie where Peter Olstrum appeared in?"

Before anyone can answer, sirens can be heard outside. Everyone went to the windows and looked.

"This is the police. Come out with your hands up."

"Oh shit!" Mr. Garrison said, closing the curtains.

"They're not coming out." An FBI agent said from outside.

"Play that death metal band again." The chief said.

The death metal band played.

"Obey the law! Obey the law! Obey the law! Obey the law!"

"You're just using the same lyric over and over!" Peter said.

The kids cornered Cartman to a room.

"What are you doing with me?" Cartman whimpered.

"Oh nothing much." Bebe said. "We're going rip your clothes off."

"Serves you right for selling us out!" Craig said.

As the kids grew closer and closer to Cartman...

"STOP!" A voice called out.

The children stopped and turned.

"Cartman didn't sell Mr. Garrison to the FBI, I did." Heidi said.

Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"I felt guilty watching a pirated movie, so I sent a letter explaining it all to Hollywood. I shouldn't have." Heidi said.

"Did you also sell out our location to the police?" Stan said.

"No." Heidi said.

"I had to text my Dad to make sure I was safe." Butters said.

"Well there's only one thing..." Wendy said.

Wendy walked up to Heidi.

"You are officially banned from the Sunshine Sparkle Club." Wendy stated.

Heidi remained quiet and hurt after hearing that. Cartman wanted to cheer Heidi up, but flashbacks of their breakup came into his head. Heidi wouldn't have forgiven him.

CRASH!

"Again with the crashes?" Token said.

The FBI burst into the building. First, they rounded up all of the children and took them outside. Then, they went for Mr. Garrison. They arrested him on spot.

**Two days later...**

A trial was held for Mr. Garrison.

"Now Hebert Garrison, for illegal downloading and resisting arrest, how do you, the defendant, defend yourself from prison?" The judge said.

Mr. Garrison didn't have anything to say.

"Very well, you are hereby guilty."

"Objection!" A voice called.

Everyone turned to see Peter standing there.

"The movie that Mr. Garrison downloaded was downloaded legally!"

Everyone gasped.

"But the website was pirate themed!" A lawyer said.

"The website was actually an old movie archive. And old movie archives are movies that you can download stuff legally. I can show proof from the website's source code."

The judge and lawyers examined it.

"He speaks the truth." The judge said. "Herbert Garrison is not guilty."

Everyone cheered except for Heidi. Even after realizing the truth, she still wasn't accepted in by the girls because she got them all into this mess. Cartman saw her alone on the playground the next day. He thought about comforting her, but he hung his head and left.


	5. Episode 5: The Feud

**To make up for their absence in Episode 3 and making a minor appearance in Episode 4, I decided to make a Peter and the Unicorn episode.**

**Description: Peter and the Unicorn get caught up in a feud between Mr. Garrison and his neighbor.**

One fine morning...

"GET THE FUCK IN THERE!" Mr. Garrison shouted.

Mr. Garrison was trying to push his bag of trash into his trash bin with a broom stick. It instead hit him in the face. He tried to punch it, but it came back up. He tried to stand on top of it and jump on it, but it caused the trash can to tip over. After that, he saw a trash bin ahead of him and got an idea. Surely it wouldn't be bad if he placed his trash in this-

"Don't you dare put this trash in this trash bin!" A elderly man said, popping out of the bin.

"What?" Mr. Garrison said. "I need to put my trash in here!"

"Put your trash somewhere else! I need the air inside it! And this trash lid is staying shut!" The man said.

The man puffed his chest in front of Garrison.

"Oh, you think you can intimidate me by puffing out your chest? I can do that too!" Mr. Garrison taunted.

Mr. Garrison puffed his chest too. A wad of belly fat fell down, ruining his puffed chest. The man laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Mr. Garrison said, poking the man in the stomach.

"Don't poke me!" The man said, poking Garrison back.

"I'll poke whoever I want!" Garrison said.

As both hands contacted each other, electricity can been seen in the background. Mr. Garrison whacked the man in the nose. The man growled and jumped onto Garrison.

**Soon...**

Peter and The Unicorn were sent by the police to check on Mr. Garrison while the wife of the man Mr. Garrison attacked checked on him.

"And the police said I have to wear this thing for..." Mr. Garrison said.

(cut to the man's house)

"Six weeks. And I can't leave the house or it..." The man said from his house.

(cut to Garrison's house)

"Sets off an alarm and I'll be..."

(cut to the man's house)

"Sent to prison. And it was all..."

"HIS FAULT!" Garrison and the man stated at the same time from their respective houses.

"Uh, can you say that again in complete sentences?" Peter asked.

"I love too, but I'm too busy..." Mr. Garrison said.

"Plotting my revenge!" The man said from off-screen.

"I see what's going on here." The Unicorn said.

"I need you two to do something for me. It's an old prank I did in high school." Garrison said. "I want you to sneak into Robinson's house."

"Wait, Robinson is his name?" Peter asked.

"Yes, just do as I say." Mr. Garrison said.

**Soon, at Robinson's house...**

Mrs. Robinson had just placed the groceries on the table. She then left.

"Is she gone?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." The Unicorn whispered.

Peter and the Unicorn came out of the closet and walked over to the groceries. They searched through the bags and found a small tub of soap.

"You know, I kind of feel guilty for this." Peter said, opening the soap.

"But we can't disobey Garrison." The Unicorn added. "He told us to put soap on everything in the house!"

"Let's compromise, we'll just put soap on one thing." Peter said.

**Later...**

Robinson stepped on the first step of the stair.

"Aah!"

Robinson was sent tumbling down. Peter and the Unicorn watched in horror.

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't have chosen the stairs." Peter said.

"We hurt an innocent person." The unicorn said. "We should explain everything to him."

After explaining everything to Robinson, Robinson agreed to forgive them. At one cost...

**Garrison's house...**

Mr. Garrison spotted a tub of chocolate sauce in hit bathtub. He was waiting for this moment. He took a bunch of cut up fruit pieces and dunked them in the fondue.

"I feel so guilty." Peter said. "We betrayed Garrison."

"I don't know man, he seems pretty happy about it." The unicorn said.

"AUGH!" Mr. Garrison screamed.

"There he goes." Peter said.

"Robinson stole my chocolates. He must have done it while I was eating from the tub. But how did he trick the bracelet?" Garrison said.

**Later...**

"Okay boys, hold my foot." Garrison said.

"What?" Peter said.

But it was too late. Already, Garrison ran outside and scratched Robinson's car with a nail file.

**Then...**

"Keep an eye on Garrison, kids." The officer said.

"You got it, officer. It was all just a silly feud." Peter said.

"Now things are even, there's no way that Robinson will get his revenge." The Unicorn added.

Meanwhile outside, Robinson passed by and noticed a large scratch on his car.

"MY CAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Robinson screamed.

**Eventually...**

"So you want to see us, Mr. Robinson?" Peter asked.

"Yes. It's not a prank this time, I promise. I just need to get out of the house and post this letter. Will you do it for me?" Robinson said.

"Sure." The Unicorn said.

**Later...**

The mailman gave Garrison a letter.

"Stick your head out of the front window for a special surprise." Garrison read.

Garrison opened the window. There he was met with a special surprise: A long stick made of household items, a broom, a mop, a rake and at the end of it that contacted with Garrison, a bee taped down to a nail. Robinson was on the other end. He jabbed the stick up to Garrison's face, stinging him several times.

"AAAAHHHH! It was a trap!" Garrison said.

"I knew we should've checked the address." Peter said.

"Let's **bee** friends, Herbert!" Robinson laughed.

Garrison grabbed the stick and shoved it back into Robinson's eye.

"I hope you like **eyes** cream!" Garrison yelled back.

"That pun doesn't even make any sense!" Robinson said, taking the stick back.

The two men jabbed each other back and forth with the stick.

"Oh man, this is never going to end." The Unicorn said.

Garrison thrusted the stick so hard it knocked Robinson out.

"HAHHAHAHHAHAHA-" He laughed.

BONK!

Garrison was knocked out by the sliding window pane.

"We're going to have to do something drastic." Peter said.

**Later...**

Mr. Garrison and Robinson were both sleeping in an empty trash can. They suddenly woke up.

"GAH!" They both screamed.

"Where are we?" Robinson said.

Garrison tried opening the trash bin, but it wouldn't open. A lock can be seen on the inside.

"We're locked!"

Robinson saw a video camera in front of him.

"PLAY ME"

Robinson played the tape.

"Good evening, gentlemen. In front of you is a cake." Peter said. "Inside the cake is a key. By sharing the cake, you'll find the key. You have 15 minutes before the police arrive."

Peter and the Unicorn could see the trash can rolling down a hill.

"Uh oh." Peter said.

The two start running down the hill.

"That was the worst idea you ever had!" The Unicorn said.

"It was flawless!" Peter said.

CRASH!

The trash can crashed into a car. Peter and the Unicorn went to see all that remains.

"This is just regular trash." Peter said. "We've been chasing the wrong one."

"That means we still have time before the cops come!" The Unicorn said.

The two ran back to Garrison's house. Meanwhile, at Robinson's trash can...

"_A 1928 Porter..._

_That's my mother dear..._

_She helps me through..._

_everything I do..._

_and I'm so glad she's here!"_ Garrison and Robinson sang.

"I can't believe we both like the same show. I guess we do have a lot in common!" Robinson said.

"And it took us to be locked in a dumpster to find out." Garrison added.

The dumpster opened, a police officer groaned. He shocked both of them.

THE END.

**This episode was actually more fun to write than the last one.**


	6. Episode 6: Castle Hassle

**Description: The class goes to a medieval fair and gets humiliated in competitions against their counterparts from another class. Can they turn things around?**

"Okay, children. We have very exciting news. We are going on a field trip to a medieval fair tomorrow. So turn in your permission slips that I gave you last week." Mr. Garrison announced.

Everyone handed their permission slips signed by their parents.

"Man, this field trip is going to be awesome!" Stan said after walking of school.

"Yeah, just imagine..." Kyle added.

* * *

**Kyle and Stan's imagination.**

It was an epic war. The Orcs have blocked the gate.

"Man the catapults!" Cartman demanded.

Everyone loaded the catapults. The catapults fired and destroyed the walls.

"Attack!" Cartman shouted.

Everyone drew out their weapons and charged forward.

"Stan! Stan!"

* * *

**Real world.**

"Stan! Stan!" Wendy asked.

Stan snapped out of his imagination.

"Sorry. What are you talking about?"

"I need to tell you that the school dance is coming up. Will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

Wendy and Stan hugged each other.

"Come on, Stan. We need to go home!" Kyle said.

Stan followed Kyle home.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Everyone got out of the bus. They were amazed that this medieval fair is so realistic. Then...

Everything shook like an earthquake.

"North Park, North Park! We will rule!

North Park, North Park that's our school!"

Another class of kids came up. They stood in two lines and marched so hard that the ground felt like jelly. They were led by another teacher who looked very similar to Mr. Garrison.

"Mr. Garrison!" The teacher said.

"Mr. Harrison! My old friend." Garrison said.

While the two teachers talked with each other, the kids saw their counterparts. Eric saw a female version of him, Erica. Kyle saw a female version of him too, Kylie. Kenny's counterpart was Lenny, who even had the same parka, only gray instead of orange.

"They look just like us..." Stan said.

"...so creepy..." Butters added.

* * *

**The First Competition: The Maze**

**Rules: Two students from each class is selected. The goal is simple. Find a way out.**

"To those who find a way out a point shall they win... The other will perish within..." The announcer said.

"Okay Dan and Kylie, you can do this." Harrison said.

"Stan and Kyle, use your head." Garrison said.

"Go!"

Everyone ran inside the maze. Stan and Kyle decided to split up and searched for the exit.

"Dead end!" Kyle said.

"I think I'm going around in circles!" Stan said.

"North Park wins!" The announcer said.

"Oh no!" Stan and Kyle said.

It took for them fives minutes to find each other and run out of the maze.

* * *

**Second Competition: Archery**

**Rules: Hit the target. South Park goes first.**

Kenny stretched the bow out. He aimed a little higher than the target. It hit the target dead center.

"Let's see you beat that!" Cartman taunted.

Lenny licked the end of his arrow. He aimed it even higher than Kenny's arrow. It landed directly above Kenny's shot.

"Ha! You missed!" Cartman taunted.

Lenny's arrow slid down, pushing Kenny's arrow down and landing on the target.

"Goddamnit!" Cartman shouted.

* * *

**Third Competition: Tug-of-War**

**Rules: You get the idea.**

Everyone pulled as hard as they could after the horn was blown.

"Now children, remember what we learned on force!" Harrison said while pulling.

The North Park Kids pulled the center of the rope over the line. South Park lost.

* * *

**Break time**

"What are we even facing against?" Wendy said. "It's like we're against robots!"

"We might as well give them the trophy if there is one!" Kyle said.

"There's no trophy Kyle." Mr. Garrison said.

"Pfft. You're just saying that to have good (sportsmanship)." Cartman grunted.

* * *

**Fourth Competition: Quiz **

**Rules: Answer correctly and win points.**

A jester spun a wheel.

"For 20 points, who can tell me where all the planets revolve around?"

Wendy raised her hand.

"The sun!" She said.

"That was easy." Stan said to his friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The planets actually revolve around the earth. Those points goes to Jenny!" The jester said.

"But the planets do revolve around the sun!" Wendy said.

"You have to answer what is correct in the medieval times."

"That's bullshit!" Cartman said. "We can answer what is true. Fuck this middle-age bullcrap!"

* * *

**Last Competition: Castle Building**

**Rules: Build a castle.**

"We did it!" Stan said.

"I can't believe we won for once." Wendy said.

"Look at their castle. It can barely stand up!" Cartman said.

The king arrived and inspected the castles.

"I'm very impressed by your design. It is much better then North Park's." The king said.

"Great!" Butters said.

"However, the rules are to build a historically accurate castle. Therefore, the prize must go to North Park's."

"What?!" The students gasped.

That was the final straw for Cartman. His face turned beat red. Steam literally shot out of his ears. The king and North Park's students stood back.

"I don't care if it's historically accurate. We built a castle that was great. It had a better design. But everything has to be historically accurate!" Cartman stated loudly and angrily.

"I could've won the quiz if it weren't for the answers having to be accurate to the middle ages!" Wendy added.

(He cheated at archery!) Kenny said, pointing to his counterpart.

"They're robots!" Butters added.

"Now calm down boy..." The king said.

"No!" Cartman angrily said.. "We have lost at every game and the North Park have to rub us in the face with it!"

"Get 'em!" Mr. Garrison said.

The students all threw rocks and bottles at their counterparts.

"Run!" Harrison said.

The students and Harrison ran to the bus. They drove off in a flash. South Park's students destroyed the fair. Its staff was also sent running for the hills.

"Oh crap. Children, we have to go home." Garrison said.

Everyone groaned and went for the bus.

"Man, that was the worst field trip ever!" Stan pouted.

"Yeah, those counterparts are robots!" Kyle added.

"Yeah!" All of the students said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean we're out of gas?!" Harrison said. "I bet those South Park kids drained our fuel!"

"Just calm down, everyone. We're going to get help...AAAAHHHHH!"

The bus driver was eaten by a pack of wolves. The wolves were still hungry. They saw an open door leading to a pack of fresh, fleshy, juicy North Park students. They all attacked at once while the children screamed in horror.


	7. Episode 7: Whodunit?

**I watched the movies "Knives Out" at a film festival and decided to do a parody on that. This also counts as a Halloween episode even though its not October yet.**

**Description: The Town of South Park gets invited over to a fancy dinner. That is until one of the guests is murdered. Soon, everyone becomes a suspect.**

"Stan? Could you go get the mail?" Randy asked.

Stan went over to get the mail. Inside was a strange letter, nothing else in the mailbox. He handed it to Randy.

"What the hell is this?" Randy said, opening the letter.

_I hereby invite you to attend my dinner party and stay for a weekend at Rocky Point Manor. I will be looking forward to meeting you. _

"The fuck is this letter?" Randy said.

Randy showed the letter to everyone.

"Dinner party?" Sharon said.

"Yeah, some unknown person is telling us to come here." Randy said.

"I've never been to one." Sharon said. "Let's go."

* * *

**That weekend...**

The Marsh Family all packed their bags and drove over to the manor. They left the town of South Park to over a bridge leading out to the woods. Out of the woods led to the countryside. And out of the countryside led to the hills and mountains.

"Ugh, we've been driving for hours!" Stan said.

"We're almost there, Stanley." Randy reassured.

"You said that an hour ago!" Stan said.

"No really, we're there!" Sharon said.

A stone bridge led to a black gate. The gate opened, revealing to be the largest mansion Stan has ever saw. It was near a cliffside, had a fountain in the middle, and two large doors at the front.

"Whoa." Shelly gasped.

Randy parked the car at the parking lot near the entrance. Soon, other cars arrived. The first to arrive after Stan was Wendy's car. Wendy and her parents parked next to them.

"Oh, Hi Stan." Wendy said.

"What are you doing here, Wendy?" Stan asked.

"My family got an invitation to come here." She replied.

"That's strange, because I got an invitation too." Stan added.

Kyle's car then arrived. Kyle, Ike, and their parents went out of it.

"Dude, you got an invitation too?" Stan said.

"Yeah, this place is awesome!" Kyle said.

Cartman came out of his car.

"You guys! You guys! You never guess what I got!" He said.

"You got an invitation, fatass?" Kyle said.

"Duh!" Cartman said. "This is going to be awesome!"

Kenny's family got there too.

"How did you get here?" Kyle asked.

(Another family who got an invitation was nice of us to get us here!) Kenny said.

Jimmy's car arrived. Then Craig's. Then Tweek's. Then Token's. Everyone in South Park was invited. Then two familiar faces arrived last on a motorbike.

"Okay, we're here." The driver said.

Stan realized who it was.

"Peter? Is that you?" He said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"And that must be the Unicorn everyone is talking about." Kyle said.

"What the hell is going on?" The Unicorn said. "Everyone got the same invitation?"

Yes. Even Kyle's cousin Kyle came over. People didn't even need to drive their cars here. One person came from an ice cream truck. Another came from the sky on a parachute. One even came from sea.

* * *

Everyone walked inside the mansion.

"Whoa, it looks like Hogwarts in here!" Wendy said.

A maid introduced herself to the town.

"I will show you to your rooms." She said. "You must be at dinner at 8 o'clock."

The maid took the town to their rooms. Since there weren't enough rooms for all of the town, two families were chosen for each room. Stan and Wendy, Butters and Cartman, Kyle and Kenny, Craig and Tweek, Clyde and Peter with the Unicorn, Heidi and Bebe, and so on.

"So Wendy, how'd you like it here?" Stan asked.

"It's great!" Wendy said. "I like how fancy it is."

* * *

"I don't know about this place." Peter said in his room.

"Why not?" The Unicorn said.

"Have you ever seen this old movie called Clue?" Peter asked.

The Unicorn had his eyes raised in question.

"About that board game?"

"Oh, Yeah." The Unicorn said, realizing everything.

"It's like that. Some weird mansion." Peter said.

"I don't know about you guys, this place's awesome." Clyde said from his bed. "The only bad part here is that there's no signal or wifi here."

* * *

**Later at** **dinner...**

Everyone dressed formally at dinner. Husbands sat next to their wives, children sat with their friends.

"I don't get it." Peter said. "We all got invited by an unknown host, but our host hasn't shown up yet."

Footsteps can be heard. Everyone turned to that direction. Then his face was shown. Tom Cruise. Everyone gasped.

"Tom Cruise?" Sharon gasped..

"Thank you for joining me at this wonderful dinner. I have my wife, Sarah with me." He said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Where's the food?" Cartman said.

"This was supposed to be a party in my honor!" Randy said.

"Why the hell should we trust you?!" Stan said. "You nearly destroyed our town!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll check on dinner." Cruise said.

"Oh, I'll help you." Sarah said.

The two left.

"Maybe we should give him another chance." Gerald said.

"Maybe if I sit in his chair that can change me as well." A woman said, sitting in Cruise's chair.

Peter was struggling to open a bottle of soda.

"Why can't they just choose plastic or tin?" He grunted.

POP!

The bottle lid popped open. Peter caught it with his hand. Then...

Blood started to spill from the woman who sat on Cruise's chair. Everyone gasped.

"Did something hit me?" The woman said before slunking on the table. A man nearby checked her pulse.

"Oh my god, she's dead."

"Cruise must've brought us here to kill us all!" Sheila panicked.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Randy said.

Everyone screamed and ran out the front door. A thunderstorm was pouring on outside. Everyone got in their cars and drove away from the mansion. Thunder cracked. A large tree fell over the stone bridge, blocking their escape.

* * *

**Later...**

Everyone got back into the mansion. They all went to the living room to discuss everything.

"Does anyone got a cell phone?" Peter asked.

Everyone took out their cell phones.

"No signal!" Stan said.

"Me neither!" Wendy added.

"Well we can't just stay here, Cruise may be lurking in the house to kill us all!" Liane said.

"I have a plan. One of us has to sacrifice him or herself so that the rest of us will attack Cruise from behind." Randy said.

Randy was chosen.

"I didn't say to chose me!" Randy said after being shoved outside the living room.

"Okay, stay calm." Peter reassured.

"With a killer in the house?" Wendy said.

Sarah showed up.

"Has anyone seen Tom?" She asked.

The maid walked in.

"I've brought chicken wings." She said.

"Ooh, I want one." A voice said.

Tom came from out of the shadows. He grabbed a wing and popped it in his mouth. Everyone gasped.

"It's him!" Wendy pointed and gasped.

"Sorry about being gone. I couldn't stop looking at the owl that was right outside the window in my bathroom." Tom chuckled.

"You think you can get away with murder?" Peter accused.

"Murder? I didn't murder anyone." Tom said. "I don't even know what's really going on here."

"Oh really? Maybe that dead body in the dining hall might answer that question." The Unicorn huffed.

"I didn't see anything, I swear." Tom said. "I'll show you."

Everyone followed Tom to the dining hall. There was nothing there.

"It's gone!" Kyle gasped.

"Where is she?" Craig demanded. "What did you do with the body?"

"What body? I'm telling you I didn't murder anyone." Tom said.

Thunder cracked in the background again. The lights went out.

SHHHHK!

"Ah!"

The lights came back on.

"Look!" Peter said pointing at a direction.

Tom's body was on the floor. A knife was stuck to his back. Sarah screamed in horror.

"James didn't murder that woman." Stan said.

"Right. The killer has to be...one of us." Peter said.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Everyone gathered together.

"Oh my god! We're all going to die!" Tweek panicked.

"Tweek, pull yourself together!" Craig said.

Tweek was pushed to a cupboard of plates. One of them smashed onto the floor.

"Oh my god, look!" Wendy said.

A silenced pistol was taped to a timer. In the back was a string attached to the trigger. Everyone looked to where it was pointing to. It was to Cruise's chair. Peter picked up the broken plate. It was only broken in half. Peter put the two plates together.

"The woman was an accident..." Wendy said. "The killer must be plotting to murder Tom!"

* * *

Everyone gathered into the living room.

"Okay, the killer had to murder Tom over something. But who would have a grudge against Tom?" Peter said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I have one answer." Cartman said. "Stan Marsh."

Everyone turned to Stan.

"Okay, I called him a fudge packer and pissed him off. But I didn't kill him." Stan said. "What about you, Cartman? You hated him too."

"Yeah, so could Kyle." Cartman said.

"The truth is, we all could've killed him." Kyle said.

Everyone started accusing each other. A man was punched to a bookcase. A book fell down on a shifting tile. The bookcase spun around, revealing a secret passage.

"Cool, a secret passage!" Butters exclaimed.

With Randy leading the way, everyone followed downstairs. Inside was a hidden office. Everyone checked the drawers.

"Hey, look what I found." Peter said.

"Is it a clue?" Cartman said.

"No, it's a map of this place." He said.

"Wait, look at this." Randy said from across the room.

Everyone gathered around Randy, who was reading a prescription note.

"According to these prescriptions they are all from Johnny's pharmacy." He said.

"What's this all about, Johnny?" Gerald asked to Johnny.

"What are you talking about? I never met Cruise." Johnny said.

"No, but he did visit your pharmacy." Randy said. "Apparently, your wife was blackmailed into giving him those drugs or else he would call the cops on her. But when she refused, he cut all ties with her instead because she was secretly having an affair with him instead."

"You cheated on me?" Johnny said to his wife.

"Also a good reason on being the killer." Peter said.

"No! I didn't kill anyone!" Johnny's wife, Emily said.

Suddenly the lights went out. When it came back on, Emily was gone.

"Emily's missing!" Peter said.

"Okay, we have to split up." Randy said.

"I'll handle on who goes with who." Peter said. "You guys are going to be with your roommates. Everyone will split up into groups."

* * *

Stan followed Wendy down to the kitchen.

"Stan, if someone kills me, promise me you won't kill yourself to be with me." Wendy said.

"What?"

"I know you like me, I like you too, but we're not Romeo and Juliet." Wendy said.

"Okay." Stan said.

* * *

Cartman and Butters were checking the attic.

"Okay Butters, it's time for you to sacrifice yourself." Cartman said.

Butters went first up the stairs. A black cat jumped out at them.

"Augh!" They screamed.

The cat ran away.

"Oh god, that gave me a heart attack." Cartman gasped.

* * *

Peter, Clyde, and The Unicorn were all in one team.

"ACK!"

Everyone ran into that direction. Emily was dead on the floor.

"AHHHH!" They screamed.

The remaining guests ran to there as well.

"No, Emily!" Johnny said.

"Then Emily isn't the killer." Peter said.

"If we don't find the killer by sunrise..." The Unicorn said. "We could all die."

"Okay, everyone to the dining hall!" Peter said.

* * *

Everyone stood at the dining hall.

"OH GOD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Tweek panicked.

"Tweek, pull yourself together!" Craig said.

"Guys, I'm getting a signal from my phone." Johnny said.

"Great, call for help!" Randy said.

"Damn it, I can't get the signal anymore." Johnny said. "Maybe if I try the balcony."

Johnny left the room.

"Okay, nobody leaves the room!" Peter said.

"Wait, we're short a person here." Garrison said.

Everyone turned to the couch. Sarah who had just passed out on the couch after seeing Cruise dead was missing.

"Oh my god, Sarah's missing! She has to be the killer!" Wendy said.

"You don't even know that!" Randy said.

Everyone started arguing each other again.

TWACK!

* * *

Everyone ran outside. Johnny was dead on the ground.

"Johnny can't be the killer!" Peter said. "Look, he was hit in the head by a blunt object, like a hammer or a wrench!"

* * *

Everyone gathered around the trophy room.

"It's got to be Sarah!" The Unicorn said. "She's the only one missing here."

"Wait, there's a trophy missing!" The maid said.

A trophy that was placed between two others was missing.

"So the killer must've used a trophy on Johnny and a knife on Cruise and Emily!" Peter concluded. "All we need to do is to find that murder weapon. And we have our killer."

"Everyone, huddle up." Randy said.

Everyone huddled with their backs together.

"Anyone who leaves this pack will be the killer." Randy added.

"Got it." Everyone said.

Everyone waddled to the stairs.

"Oh boy, we have a problem." Stan said.

Everyone lifted Timmy and Jimmy up since they couldn't climb the stairs.

* * *

"Okay, we got to search each and one of these rooms. We'll start with mine." Peter said.

Everyone searched Peter's room. They found nothing but personal belongings. The group then checked Stan's room. Everyone looked around, they checked in the personal bathroom, the drawers, under Randy and Sharon's bed, Shelly's sleeping bag, Stan's sleep-

"You guys..." Peter said, showing a bloodied trophy.

Everyone screamed.

"Well, well, Stan." Cartman said. "Looks like your plan to kill Cruise and get away with it was a bust."

"That doesn't prove anything! Sarah could've planted it there!" Stan exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that is possible." Gerald said.

A drop of blood came from the Unicorn's nose.

"Damnit, is my nose bleeding?" He said.

"No you don't." Peter said.

Everyone looked up. Blood was dripping from the ceiling, when Peter opened it, a dead Sarah dropped out of it. She was stabbed in the chest with the same knife as Emily and Cruise. Everyone screamed in horror. Cartman pinned Stan to the ground.

"You're going to jail, Stan!" He said.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

The police arrived to take Stan away. The builders were the middle of repairing the stone bridge. Everyone was packing their bags. Wendy walked up to the maid.

"What's going to happen to the manor now that Cruise and Sarah are dead?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I could take it over..." The maid said.

Wendy had her eyes widen in shock.

"Maybe I should go..." Wendy awkwardly said. "I want to talk with Stan and tell him how much I forgive him even if he murdered Cruise."

"Oh, I don't think so." The maid said.

The door leading outside was locked. The maid took out a handgun and pointed it at Wendy.

"Oh my god, you're the killer!" Wendy gasped. "But why?"

"It's simple. Cruise wasn't a jerk to me. But he ditched me when I was in a relationship with him. At the same time I heard that Stan has called him a fudge packer. Using my knowledge, I could get Cruise killed, Stan goes to jail, and I'm free. But those other people who were killed got in my way. First the woman got in the way of the gunshot. So when the lights cut out, I took a knife and stabbed him with it. When I got separated with my partner, I ran back to the dining hall and took the knife. At that point, Sarah caught me in the act. So I killed her and placed the body in Stan's room. Then when I went to place the knife in Stan's sleeping bag, Emily caught me in the act. So I had to kill her too. I was able to wipe off the fingerprints and rejoin everyone. When Johnny was going to call the cops, I snuck away from the argument and whacked him over the edge."

"But what happened to that women's body?" Wendy asked.

"That, I don't know." The maid said.

What actually happened to that women was that Sarah was so disgusted by that body that she hid it under the stairs. The cops found it later.

"I was originally going to the plant the gun that was going to shoot Cruise in Stan's bag, but of course, I had to use the trophy. And the rest was thanks to you."

"Oh my god, you're a monster!" Wendy exclaimed.

"And now that you know everything, I have to kill you too." The maid said.

* * *

The maid escorted Wendy away from the people. She took her to the protruding cliffside.

"Goodbye Wendy." The maid taunted.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Wendy cried.

"That's right, you won't." The maid said. "Sweet dreams, Wendy."

The maid pulled the trigger.

BLAM!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wendy looked down on herself. There was no gunshot. The maid was shot instead. The maid fell over the cliffside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The maid screamed as she plummeted to her doom.

Wendy looked around on who shot the maid.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

There was nothing.

"Whoever you are, thank you." Wendy said.

Wendy left to rejoin the others. The smoking barrel of a sniper rifle was shown. It was fired when the maid was just about to pull the trigger. It zoomed further to the assailant, revealing to be the Unicorn.

"I knew it that bitch." The Unicorn stated.

THE END.

**Phew. That was a long one. Make a review on this one if you like it. It would mean so much to me.**


	8. Episode 8: Custody

**Description: Part one of three. Stan is arrested by the police after the events of the previous episode, while Cartman tries to rekindle with his relationship to Heidi for the school dance.**

"Okay Children, we have an announcement today. This Friday is our school dance. Now, I know that you're still upset over what happened to Stan or Wendy's refusal to go to school because of it, but let's try an make our day." Garrison announced.

* * *

**After school...**

"Do you think Stan is ever going back to school?" Kyle said to Clyde.

"I don't know, the police are pretty serious." Clyde said.

Unlike when Butters committed "suicide" and returned, everyone felt bad for Stan. Wendy in particular was the worst. She had suffered from a severe depressive episode. It had gotten so bad, some students rumored that Wendy was admitted to a mental clinic. That wasn't true at all. She had recently learned that Stan was going to be escorted to a new prison since the police was aware that Wendy visited him far too many times.

* * *

Stan sat in the backseat of the police car. The police were taking him far away from South Park to another prison in another city. Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Why did we stop?" The officer said.

The officers went out of the car to look. All of its tires were flat. Behind that car was a road spike.

"Damn it, we must've ran it over." The officer said.

"I'll radio another car." The officer's partner said, taking out his radio. "Damn it, no signal."

SHHHK!

The police officer was out cold on the ground.

"Larry?" The officer's partner said.

SHHHHKKK!

The police officer's partner was on the ground too. Stan noticed the keys were in his reach. He reached for the unconscious officer's keys and freed himself. He ran into the woods just as more police cars arrived.

* * *

**The next day...**

Cartman knocked onto the door of Heidi's house. Heidi came to open it. She saw Cartman and closed the door, but not before Cartman stopping it with his foot.

"What are you doing here?" Heidi grunted.

"I just want to ask you out to the dance." Cartman asked.

"No." Heidi said, shutting the door.

Cartman tried again later, this time with flowers. Heidi still shut the door.

* * *

Stan saw a nearby gas station with a pay phone. He couldn't call his parents, so he decided to call Wendy. All around South Park news of Stan Marsh's escape from the police can been seen on TV and online. The two gas station owners recognized Stan and took out their guns. But first they waited until Stan punched the dials to Wendy's house.

* * *

Wendy's parents were very concerned for their daughter. She hasn't left her room in over two days. "Stan" was muttered under her breath. He has to be safe, she thought. Then Wendy's phone started ringing, Wendy looked at it and saw Stan's number. She quickly picked it up.

"Stan, Stan! Oh my god! What happened?!" She gasped.

"Wendy, I escaped from the police. I need to know if you're safe or not. How's school going for you?"

"I can't go to school, Stan." Wendy whimpered. "I'm so worried about you!"

"I know, Wendy. I'm not coming back for a while."

"NO! Don't hang up!" Wendy cried.

Both of them were on the verge of tears. Meanwhile, the police could listen in on their calls. The location of the call was at a gas station in the middle of the woods.

"We have our Stan." The police said.

Back at Wendy's house, Wendy was staring to weep.

"I have to leave now, I love you." Stan said as he hung up.

"Stan, Stan! I love you too." She croaked.

Stan looked behind him without turning around. The gas station owners had their guns pointed to Stan's back.

"Stay right where you are." The owner said. "The police will come for you shortly."

"I would say the same thing for you too." A voice said.

Four unknown figures ambushed the gas station owners from behind too. The owners quickly surrendered.

"Take my money, please don't hurt me!" The owner begged.

The owner was quickly knocked out along with the other owner. The four people took Stan away as the police arrived. One took out a needle and injected Stan with it. Stan felt the world getting all fuzzy. Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Heidi saw a note slid under her door.

_Meet me at the park._

Heidi went to the park. She saw Cartman sitting on the bench.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Heidi said.

"I just want you to go out with me for the school dance this Friday." Cartman replied.

"Cartman, it's really nice for you to ask me out for the dance, but after what you did to me the last time we were together, I cannot forgive you." Heidi sighed.

Heidi walked home from the park. Cartman watched her from a distance.

* * *

Heidi got back into her house and went to her room. She did break up with him. But it made her feel like an outcast again. And after getting thrown out of the girls club over one little paycheck, she felt that being a good, sweet little girl wasn't good for her anymore. Maybe Cartman has changed, she thought. He hadn't planned any bad schemes for a while. And he had stopped the war between the boys and girls. Most of the problems were caused by Gerald Brofloski. If it weren't for SkankHunt42, she wouldn't have quit Twitter or threw her phone over the bridge. That's it, she thought. She was eventually going to forgive Cartman. She walked up to her phone and turned it on. She was going to send a text to Cartman and things would be over. Then...

_"Guess what?" A friend texted to Heidi._

It was from Nicole Maguire, her old pen pal in Mexico. Heidi deleted her message to Cartman to text Nicole back.

_"What?"_

_"I found your uncle!"_

_"WHAT WHAT WHAT"_

_"Tell your parents and if they say yes, I'll pick you up this Friday."_

* * *

**Later at dinner...**

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you about something." Heidi said, putting a piece of fish in her mouth.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Turner said.

"I need to go to Mexico, Nicole is picking me up." Heidi said.

Everyone stopped eating.

"Nicole is a horrible person!" Mr. Turner said. "She does nothing!"

"I found my uncle." Heidi said.

"No!" Both of them yelled.

"That uncle never liked you." Mr. Turner said. "He never came to your aunt's funeral."

"He said he was stuck in traffic." Heidi said.

"Stuck in traffic is the worst excuse ever for a family problem." Mr. Turner added.

"Fine, I won't go." Heidi grunted.

* * *

**That Friday...**

"Wendy still hasn't shown up to school yet?" Clyde asked to Kyle.

"Yeah, and Cartman has gotten silent about the dance." Kyle said.

"I'm pretty sure Stan's okay." Clyde said.

* * *

Stan regained consciousness. When he woke up, the four shadowed figures revealed their faces to him. He gasped as everything cut to black.

* * *

**That night...**

It was the school dance in the gym. Everyone dressed formally. Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Clyde sat together on a table.

"Who are you going to dance with, Clyde?" Kyle asked.

"With Jenny." Clyde said. "Oh look, here she comes now."

Clyde left to dance with Jenny.

"What about you, Kenny?"

(Kelly. I heard she moved here.)

Kelly arrived in a limo driven by own of her friends.

(Oh, there she is now!)

Cartman watched as Kyle danced with Bebe. They were twirling in perfect unison. Kevin Stoley and Red were on each other and Token and Nicole were embracing each other. He sighed as he munched on another cupcake and washed it down with fruit punch. That was when Cartman noticed Heidi in an emerald-green dress sitting all alone in a corner. Now it was his chance.

"Hey, Heidi." Cartman said.

"Oh, hey Cartman." Heidi said.

"You wanna dance?" Cartman said.

"It's very sweet of you, Cartman, but I can't..."

"Why? You don't know how to? I don't how to dance either."

"That's not what I-"

Cartman yanked her and did very sick dance moves. The students stopped dancing and watched Cartman in shock. He twirled Heidi very quickly almost as if she was spinning on her own. He did every single ballroom dance move he saw on TV and the movies. It ended with Cartman literally throwing Heidi up in the air and catching her.

"TA-DA!" He said.

Everyone stood with their mouths hanging open. Even the chaperones.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, KIDS?!" Cartman said.

Everyone backed away from Cartman. Heidi pulled herself away from Cartman.

"Look, Cartman. I know you want me, but you can't always get me. You never know what we girls think. You just care about yourself!" Heidi accused.

Heidi stormed away from the gym. Cartman slunked his head and went back to his table.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Wendy finally learned to move on without Stan. She got herself changed and walked all the way down to breakfast. Her parents were not there.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked.

They must've left for work. She got outside and walked to the park. Everything looked like a ghost town. No one was there. She went to the park bench and sat down. Then she noticed something on the ground. Stan's hat. She ran over and picked it up. Then...

WHACK!

Wendy was knocked unconscious.

"Got you." A voice said.

* * *

Wendy woke up and found her arms tied behind her back. She was loaded into a wooden box on the back of a pickup truck

"Enjoy your little nap?" A voice said.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Wendy said, struggling to break free.

"You woke up just in time. We'll be heading to Mexico." The voice taunted.

"Not until the border patrol deals with you!" Wendy said back.

"Oh, they won't deal with me. With help from a couple of friends, the patrol won't think on checking my car twice!"

"You won't get away with this!" Wendy said.

Wendy struggled and slammed herself repeatedly on the box to free herself.

"Oh my child, I have!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Episode 9: Give No Shelter

**Description: Part two of three. The town of South Park has been captured by a drug cartel while Wendy discover's Peter's true identity. **

**Also note that I can't speak Spanish so I had to use what comics use to translate sentences. Isn't that great?**

**Earlier that night...**

Heidi had met up with Nicole after leaving the dance. Nicole was a senior at South Park High. She drove Heidi all the way to Mexico to meet Heidi's uncle. Nicole had driven Heidi to an apartment.

"This is where he lives?" Heidi said.

"Yes." Nicole said.

Heidi went inside the apartment and knocked on the door. A woman stepped out.

Can I help you? The woman said in Spanish.

Is Manuel here? Heidi said in clear Spanish. She was taking Spanish lessons after school so that she could see the world one day. First stop would be Rio De Janeiro.

The woman left. Ten seconds later, a big man arrived.

"Hey, Heidi. I haven't seen you in while." Manuel said.

"Hey, Manuel." Heidi said.

"What are you here for?" Manuel said.

"I just need some answers." Heidi said. "Why did you leave us?"

Manuel stared at Heidi.

"You wanna know why I left you?" Manuel stated. "It's because of you. Every time I see your face, I see your aunt. Lying on her deathbed. I didn't even want to take care of you when your parents aren't around after she died. I never want to see your face again."

As Manuel stated further and further, Heidi felt her heart broke in two. After Manuel stormed off, Heidi stood there, frozen with anxiety. Nicole walked over.

"What happened?" Nicole said.

"Manuel never liked me." Heidi croaked. "My parents were right, I should never gone here."

"But you can't go back groveling at your parent's feet. I can help you." Nicole said.

* * *

Nicole took Heidi to a fast food restaurant.

"I'm not good for fast food. Cartman used it on me last time." Heidi said.

"That, or you can go home." Nicole said.

Heidi went in with Nicole and just ordered a small meal.

"Here you go." The waitress said.

Heidi went to the restroom to wash her hands. Nicole placed a pill in Heidi's drink.

* * *

**Present time...**

Wendy struggled as a guard shoved her down the hall.

"I will never listen to you!" Wendy shouted.

"Shut up!" The guard said.

The guard shoved Wendy into a cell. Wendy's hands were handcuffed as well. The guard left. Wendy gave up and slunk down.

"Psst!"

Wendy looked around. The cell across from her had a white unicorn in it. Immediately she recognized who it is.

"Hey, aren't you that unicorn who's always with Peter?" Wendy said.

"Yes." The unicorn said. "Do you have a hair pin?"

Wendy dug through her hair and pulled a hair pin from it.

"Slide it to me."

Wendy kicked it to the Unicorn's cell. The Unicorn took it and picked his cuff on his hoof.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked. "Don't you unicorns have magic?"

"Not ones that can break us out of prison. More like lift objects and such."

When the Unicorn freed himself, He picked the lock on his cell door. After a few tries he was free.

"Wait, rescue me too!" Wendy said.

The Unicorn saw a stash of gear left by one of the guards. Among them being a key. He took the gear and the key and freed Wendy.

"Thanks." Wendy said. "What's your name?"

"Oh crap!" The Unicorn said.

"Oh crap?"

"No, I mean oh crap the guards are coming this way!" The Unicorn said.

Footsteps of guards can be heard from both directions.

"Hide. I'll handle them." The Unicorn said.

Wendy was about to hide when...

"Oh, and it's Newton." The Unicorn said.

"Huh?"

"Newton Scamander. That's my name." The Unicorn said.

"Newton Scamander. Ok. Got that!" Wendy said.

As Wendy hid, the guards saw two empty cells.

"Help, they escape-" The guard yelled.

Newton grabbed the guard from behind and knocked him out.

"Wow, you sure know how to fight." Wendy said. "I thought that-"

"All unicorns were a wish-giving animals who live in Candyland and only like rainbows and stuff? I'm not one of them. I'm more serious." Newton said.

Newton and Wendy walked out of the building. Armed guards were everywhere, blocking the exit, on search towers, and patrolling the area. Newton dug into his gear and took out the binoculars. He saw a beanie attached to a stick that was waving.

"How do we escape?" Wendy said.

"Shhh."

The lights cut out on the search towers. Newton took Wendy and moved stealthily to the exit.

Damn, the lights are out. A guard said.

Well, go fix them! Another guard said.

While the guards were busy arguing, Newton and Wendy snuck past the exit. They left just as the lights turned back on.

"How did the lights even cut out?" Wendy asked.

"The power was shut down." Newton said.

"How did you do that?" Wendy said. "You were with me the whole time."

"It's simple. I didn't do it." Newton said.

"Then, who did?"

"We're meeting up with my friend, now?" Newton said. "Look, here he comes now."

A car drove past by them. The driver stopped after getting a few feet away from them. He stepped out.

"Peter!" Wendy gasped.

"Did you get anything?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Newton said, handing the gear over to Peter.

"We have to get back to my place." Peter said.

"Wait, what's going-"

"Hop on!" Peter said.

Wendy followed what Peter said.

* * *

**Later...**

The place that Peter driven Wendy looked like an abandoned factory. Peter had explained her that it was an abandoned science lab. When he got in, two other teenagers greeted him. Wendy looked around, armed guards were everywhere all shapes and sizes.

"Hey Peter, long time no see." One of them said.

"Who's this?" The other one said.

"This is Wendy." Peter said. "These are my friends Chris Tucker and Kyle Johnson."

Wendy shook hands with the two.

"I think you might find someone special here." Peter said.

"Huh?"

Peter took Wendy to a room. He knocked on the door. The door then opened, revealing the person inside.

"Stan!" Wendy cheered.

Wendy and Stan were all over each other for the next 30 seconds.

"I can't believe you've escaped from the police!" Wendy said.

"Those guys actually helped me." Stan said. "At first I thought they had kidnapped me, but it turns out they were actually trying to help me hide."

After Stan had made that call to Wendy, some gas station owners tried to capture him, but Peter and his friends helped him escape. Peter took Stan to his place to hide out from the police. Wendy also told Stan on the disappearance of the citizens of South Park. Peter filled her on that.

"The people that kidnapped you were part of a drug cartel." Peter said.

"Drug cartel?" Wendy asked.

"I sent Newton to become captured on purpose so he can gather more info on them."

"Wait, this was all..."

"A setup." Newton said. "I let myself get caught."

"But how did you know where he was?" Wendy said.

"I placed a tracking device on him so I can tell where the cartel is keeping him. All I do know is that the place you stayed won't be your new home."

"What?"

"You see, after you are kidnapped, you are thrown into a cell, but they will transfer you to another location. We are trying to find it so we can break everyone out." Peter said.

"I have a question? Who are these armed guards you have? Are you their leader?" Wendy said.

"Yes. And those armed guards are people from South Park who are here to avenge anyone who had been kidnapped by the cartel." Peter added.

"Another question. Does the cartel have a name?" Wendy asked.

"All I know, according to Newton, is that they are being led by some high school senior."

"That's all you can get?"

"For now."

Then, a man ran up to Peter.

"Peter, we interrogated the prisoners and we discovered the location of where they're keeping the children!" A man said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Let me go! Let me go!" Heidi screamed.

"One of your friends decided to run." A guard said. "If you assholes think you can flee, then go ahead, run. But we will find you and we will kill you."

Heidi was thrown with the other students who were being treated very similarly.

"Heidi, just give it up." Kyle said.

"Who even ran away?" Heidi said.

"Hey, wait a minute, Wendy's not here." Clyde said.

"Did you think she ran as well?" Butters said.

"Shh! They might hear us!" Token said.

* * *

**Outside...**

The location of the drug cartel's base was an abandoned house. Peter hid behind some buildings.

"Okay, clear." He said.

Wendy, Stan, and Newton all came out of hiding. Peter saw a guard blocking the entrance. He took a rock on the ground and threw it. It distracted the guard, allowing him to knock him out. The four continued inside the building.

* * *

More guards were patrolling the halls. The group waited until one guard was standing alone. They took him out with ease. Peter searched the guard's body for anything. Nothing but a knife.

"Hey!" A guard said, pointing his rifle at the four.

Peter quickly threw the knife at the guard who spotted him, killing him. Another guard rushed in to help. He pulled the knife from the dead guard's body and threw it at Peter. It barely missed him. Peter quickly picked up the knife just as the guard tackled him. Peter stabbed the guard in the leg. The guard screamed in pain. Peter then took the gun the guard was holding and shot the stabbed guard in the head.

"Oh god, I had a heart attack there." Wendy gasped.

"Not now. We have to rescue the others." Newton said.

Peter searched the guard's (who was shot) corpse. He found keys and some more ammo. He loaded the gun and continued down the hall.

* * *

The other students were being tortured by the other guards. The girls have cuts all over their skin while the boys had bruises and bloody noses. Heidi was their next victim.

"This won't hurt." The guard said. "We just need you for a little test."

Heidi held her breath as the knife placed to her cheek was cutting her skin. Her loud scream can be heard down the hall.

"Don't hurt her!" Cartman demanded.

The guard grabbed Cartman.

"No, not me! I'm too young to die!" Cartman panicked.

"Oh I had enough of your bullshit, fat boy!" The guard said, taking out a hammer, ready bash Cartman's skull in.

At that point, Peter and his group bursted through the door. He shot the guard in the leg. Peter then examined the room, noticing all of the torture the students had received.

"Wait, Wait!" The guard said.

"Fuck you."

Peter shot the guard three times in the chest.

"Wendy, Stan! You're alive!" Kyle said.

"We're no safe here, let's get out of here and-" Peter said.

Sounds of guards running can be heard.

"Oh shit!"

Peter hid near the entrance and closed the door. When the guards burst in, Peter shot one of the guards in the head. After realizing his gun was out of bullets he tackled the other guard. He disarmed the guard. In turn, the guard pushed Peter down to the floor and thrusted a knife in his direction. Newton ran behind the guard and pulled him away from Peter. Peter took the hammer on the ground and bashed the guard in the jaw. The guard screamed in pain as he let go of Peter and Newton. Peter stood over him and bashed the guard's head several times. After the guard was dead, Peter got up.

"You okay?" Cartman said.

A voice came from Peter's radio.

"Peter, our place is under attack!" A voice said.

"Stay where you are." Peter instructed.

Peter, Newton, and the students all fled the building.

* * *

Peter's base of operations was being burned down. Several of his men were already killed. A drug cartel member had three more at gunpoint. One of them being Kyle Johnson. Peter and his friends arrived just in time. Johnson saw Peter and motioned for him not to intervene.

"Where is your mayor?" The member threatened to a guy with a shotgun.

The guy was shot after not giving an answer.

"No! Don't hurt anyone else!" Johnson said.

The member bashed Johnson's head with the butt of his gun. He then grabbed Johnson and held him up.

"Where is she?"

"Wait, I can contact her on my radio!" The other guy said.

That member pointed his gun away from Johnson and pointed the gun at the other man. Peter motioned Johnson to attack. Johnson quickly attacked and disarmed the member. He then blasted the member away with the shotgun and then tossed it over to Peter. Peter caught in mid-air.

"Everyone, help the others escape!" Peter said.

Johnson took out his gun and took half of the students with him while Newton handled the other half. Guards shot at Peter everywhere. The latter blasted them away. Peter then found Chris in the middle of gunfire.

"Chris, what's your status?" Peter said.

"We're taking heavy fire here." Chris said.

Peter looked up, several of Peter's men ran out of the fire screaming in pain. The worst part is that they are on fire, literally. A large man holding a flamethrower blasted a wave of inferno at Peter.

"Run!" Peter demanded.

Chris ran off and rejoined with Johnson's group. The flamethrower guys burned down several buildings. One of them had Kenny hiding inside. Kenny ran out screaming attempting to put out he flames, but was burned to death.

"Oh my god, he killed Kenny!" Stan said.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled at the flamethrower guy.

The flamethrower guy turned on the two boys. Peter had a clear shot at the tank the guy wore to spread the flame. Peter shot the tanks. A stream of fire erupted from the tank. The guy screamed trying to put it out. The tank exploded. The guy screamed as he was set on fire himself. He fell and was burned to a crisp. A helicopter flew overhead.

"All units, fall back. We have who we are looking for. Head to the third place!" The voice on the radio said.

The drug cartel all fell back. The survivors came out of hiding to check the ruins.

"They got the mayor." Newton said.

"Why are they after her?" Stan said. "And what is their third place?"

"Well, we going to get answers." Peter said.

It was the drug cartel's lieutenant who was captured by Peter. He was handcuffed to a pipe. He looked up and saw a bunch of angry students and the remains of Peter's men all demanding answers.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Episode 10: The Nuke

**Description: Part Three of Three. The children of South Park must rescue the mayor who has been kidnapped by a drug cartel.**

**The next day...**

Everyone looked at the ruins of Peter's base. Kyle and Stan were dragging Kenny's body away so that they could bury him.

"We've got their lieutenant all tied up and ready." Newton said to Peter.

Peter went to where the kids were keeping the lieutenant.

"All right mister, I'm going to ask you real questions." Cartman said.

"Where is your third place?" Peter said.

"I'm not telling you!" The lieutenant said.

Cartman stabbed him in the knee.

"Where is it?" Cartman threatened. "Or I'm gonna cut your carrot off!"

"Dude, a little excessive." Peter said.

While Peter and Cartman handled with the lieutenant, the medics handled the wounded.

"Come on Nelly, you can handle this." Bebe whimpered.

"I can't...go on..." Nelly croaked. "Survive...all of you...Survive.."

Nelly lied motionless on her bed.

"No!" Bebe cried.

Stan furiously left the building and approached to Peter. Newton close-lined Stan. Stan grunted and walked away.

"We lost another one." Stan said.

"I know how you feel." Newton said.

"You have no idea of who we lost." Stan said.

"I've lost people too."

Stan yelled and attacked Newton. He charged at him at full speed. He grabbed Newton by his hair and shoved him away. Newton fought back and pushed Stan away. Stan grabbed newton by his neck and pinned him to a wall.

"Don't push it on yourself." Newton said.

"I can do whatever I want to you!" Stan replied.

Newton pushed Stan away. At that moment, everyone stopped and watched the fight between the two boys. It wasn't until Peter came to separate them.

"That's enough!" Peter demanded.

"If I had nine lives..." Newton began.

"Well you're not a cat!" Peter said.

"Well, what did you get from their lieutenant?" Chris asked.

"I got that their third place is at an old military bunker back in South Park." Peter said.

"Then why would they capture the mayor?" Wendy asked.

Peter explained everything from the beginning. The town of South Park was used as a military bunker during wartime. The bunker also had a nuke that was intact. The cartel's plan was to capture the mayor so that they can receive the codes to activate it, destroying all of South Park.

"So we have go back to South Park?" Stan said.

"Pretty much." Peter said. "Do any of you guys have a bomb shelter?"

""Well, my uncle has one." Stan said.

"Great, everyone should hide in there while Newton and I stop the cartel."

"Wait, I'm coming with you too." Heidi said.

"And me!" Cartman said.

Peter just looked at Heidi.

"I know who their leader is." Heidi said.

"Well, who is it?"

"It's my friend's sister, Nicky."

"What's your friend's name?" Newton asked.

"Nicole. I found out that she was working for them."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**Earlier...**

Heidi woke up to find herself tied to a chair in a small lit room. Nicole was on the other side also tied up.

"Nicole, where are we?" Heidi said.

"I don't know!" Nicole said.

A woman walked in.

"So you're with that guy who planned a resistance against us." She said. "Tell us about him or else your friend dies."

The woman took out a chain and started choking Nicole with it.

"No, Stop, Please!" Heidi begged. "I'm not with him!"

"Tell us!" The woman said.

"Please, I don't know! Please!" Heidi begged.

Suddenly, the woman stopped choking Nicole.

"There's our answer, she doesn't know about Peter." Nicole said.

"What... you're with them?" Heidi said.

The woman untied Nicole.

"More like I'm related to her." Nicole said. "Meet my sister, Nicky."

"You bastard! You bast-"

"TAKE HER AWAY!" Nicole bellowed.

Armed guards took Heidi away.

"No! No! No!" Heidi screamed.

* * *

Stan closed the door on his bomb shelter back in South Park. While everyone else was busying sleeping, he sat next to Wendy who was hugging her knees in fear.

"What if Peter and Newton fail and we're going to have to eat each other to survive?" Wendy nervously said.

""I'm sure Peter is going to be fine." Stan said.

Stan put his arm on Wendy. Somehow it made her feel a lot safer.

* * *

Peter examined inside the bunker with Newton, Heidi and Cartman. The cartel had built quite a living down there. Guards patrolled everywhere. The group snuck past them and made it to the cells.

"Mom, Dad!" Heidi said.

Mr and Mrs. Turner ran up to see their daughter.

"Heidi, you're alright!" Mrs. Turner said.

"Shh. We're going to get you out of-" Peter said.

WHACK!

Peter was hit in the head with a butt of a gun. The others were held at gunpoint by the cartel.

"Get inside, now!"

* * *

Peter got himself up. The rest of his group were escorted in their own cells.

"I can't believe that we caught them!" A voice said from down the hall.

Nicky and Nicole showed up. Nicole pointed a gun at Peter.

"Back up." She demanded.

Peter did as he was told.

"Leave him alone!" Heidi said.

"Now without them interfering, we can launch the nuke without trouble." Nicky said.

"I'll be the one that comes to your bed and cuts your throat while you sleep." Peter threatened.

"Bold talk." Nicole said.

"Fire the nuke." Nicky said.

The two sisters then left.

"Oh my god, South Park's going to be destroyed." Randy said from his cell.

"Newton, do you have your screwdriver with you?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Newton said.

Newton tossed him the screwdriver through the bars. Peter caught it and picked the lock. He opened the cell and freed everyone else as well.

"Newton, get them out of here." Peter said.

"You got it!"

Newton left with the adults. Peter, Cartman, and Heidi continued to where the mayor is being held.

"We got it." Nicky said.

_Launching the nuke in T-minus Ten._ a computerized voice said.

"Nicky!" Peter said, ambushing the two sisters. Cartman and Heidi were also prepared.

"Oh so you three escaped. I bet that unicorn guy also got out as well." Nicky said.

"Yep, he's long gone." Heidi said.

"You must be idiots. We only want to solve the real problem of South Park. They were jerks to us. They mocked us everywhere because we were celebrities." Nicole said.

"I don't see how nuking all of South Park will solve your problem." Peter said.

**The music from "Not Evil" from Lego Movie 2 plays.**

"Oh it does." Nicky said.

"Wait, are we in a music number?" Cartman said.

"Yep, get ready." Peter said.

_Hello, friends, my name is Maguire Nicky_

_Don't worry, I'm not totally not one of those evil queens_

_You read about the fairy tales or seen in those movies_

_But there's no reason at all to be suspicious of me_

"Oh really?" Peter said. "Then why are you firing that nuke? Why did you kidnap us? Why did you kill some of our group and kidnap the mayor?"

_I'm SO not a villain_

_I have zero evil plans_

_No interior motive _

_just want to help where I can_

_I wanna shower it with gifts because I'm selfless and sweet_

_so there's no reason at all to be suspicious of..._

_Maguire Nicky! The least evil person in history!_

_And if you do not believe me..._

_I totally won't hurt your family_

_because that's evil and it's so..._

_Not me!_

"Really?" Peter said. "Because that's ironic right now!"

While Nicky and Nicole were doing their "music number", Cartman and Heidi were busying freeing the mayor and shutting off the nuke with her help.

_Peter, do you like spaceships?_

_ because I think they are great._

"_No, because spaceships are not my one defining trait!_" Peter added while singing along in annoyance.

"Hey! Hey!" Nicole said.

**Record needle scratch. Music stops abruptly.**

Peter and his friends were running away.

"They're getting away!" Nicole said.

"That doesn't matter." Nicky said. "We have the nuke."

Nicole pressed the detonate button. At that point, Heidi and the mayor already got out of the bunker.

KA-BOOM!

The bunker was blown up. South Park was still intact. Cartman and Heidi actually changed its path and made the nuke blow up the base instead. Everyone saw the explosion, ran outside, and cheered.

"We did it!" Randy cheered.

Everyone celebrated by high-fiving each other and firing their guns in the air. But one person wasn't happy.

"Cartman?" Heidi croaked.

Cartman wasn't seen to be anywhere. So was Peter.

"He's gone..." Heidi croaked.

Wendy saw this and walked up to Heidi, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Heidi."

"But they did it. They sacrificed themselves to save all of us!" Stan said.

"I'm surprised that Cartman did one nice thing to all of us." Kyle said. "I should've never doubted him."

But Heidi didn't want to hear all of this. She lowered herself to the ground and wept.

"Hey, look at the sky." Craig said.

A flaming object landed in front of Heidi's feet.

"It's...a fridge?" Randy said.

A fridge, that was surprisingly still intact had its flames put out. Then the door opened.

"Cartman! Peter! You're alive!" Wendy cheered.

Peter gasped as he landed on the ground.

"Did you had to fart in there?" He said to Cartman.

"I had gas!" Cartman said.

Everyone laughed. Cartman, who was covered in bomb ashes, ran up to Heidi.

"Heidi, I'm sorry for leaving you." He said.

"Don't be, we're together now." Heidi said.

The two embraced each other.

_**SIMULATION COMPLETE...**_

* * *

Peter took off the visor on his head. Yep, the whole story was revealed to be a simulation on how South Park was like.

"Man, that place was crazy." He said to himself.

THE END.

**And I'm done. Yep, I don't plan on continuing this story, but thanks for reading this anyway.**

**Update (As of October 8, 2019): I will continue writing this.**


	11. Episode 11: Not Your Friend, Buddi

**Hey, It's me. A guy told me that I should continue this series, and I actually do have a few ideas for more episodes. So let's do them.**

**Description: After the events of "The Nuke", Peter receives a doll, who is self-aware by nature.**

* * *

**Two months ago...**

On a dark and stormy night, a factory in Vietnam was preparing a line of toy dolls. The workers worked hard at their jobs making them high quality. One worker just stared off into space.

"Hey!" The boss shouted in Vietnamese.

The boss shook the daydreaming employee.

(Daydreaming again!) The boss shouted. (When you are done with this, I want you out of here! You're worthless to me! Worthless!)

The boss then left. The employee looked at the doll he was assembling. The doll is actually a toy robot that is advanced for its time. It's not just for kids, but for adults too. It can tell you the time, set reminders for you, and much more. A computer chip is needed to activate it. The employee open the toys protocols and removed all of its safety features. That doll is then packaged for delivery. The employee who tampered with the doll then went on top of the factory and then jumped off the roof. Everything cut to black.

* * *

**Present day...**

Peter and Newton were hailed as heroes in the aftermath of the nuke. Two weeks after that Nuke explosion, both Peter and Newton were sent to the South Park Convention to answer some questions about their personal lives.

"Okay, how did you two meet?" Bebe asked.

"It's kind of a hard one actually..." Newton said. "You'll never believe it."

"I saved his life from a crazed interrogator." Peter said immediately after.

Bebe left the questioning. Cartman walked up.

"Are you guys gay?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Peter said. "We're just friends."

Cartman left in a huff.

"I have two questions." Heidi said after Cartman.

"Okay, spill it." Peter said.

"Who do you guys look up too? What's your role model?"

Newton's chair that he was supposed to be sitting on spun around wildly. Newton had left quickly, leaving a confused Peter staring at it.

"I guess it's a touchy subject." Heidi said. "Let's move onto the next question, what religion do you have? Is it Catholic, Jewish, Buddist or..."

Peter's chair was left spinning too.

* * *

Peter and Newton were in the former's car and were heading back to their home. When they got there...

"Surprise!" The students said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter groaned.

"You forgot those gifts everyone sent you!" Bebe cheered.

"Big question, where are we?" Stan said.

"Ugh, didn't you read the sign?" Peter said.

"Nope!" They all said.

"You're in Vancouver!" Peter said.

"As in Canada?" Cartman said.

"No! As in Washington!" Peter said. "Vancouver, Washington!"

"Oh, sorry about that." Wendy said sheepishly.

"Why can't you guys go back? It'll take days and your parents will be worried about you!" Newton said.

"We already have a fast way back," Cartman said.

A bus driver who goes by the name Esteban had a bus that can take them back very quickly. It would take them 30 minutes to get here and back to South Park. How is that you may ask? Thrusters that can take anybody anywhere at high speeds.

"I guess there's technology for everything." Newton said.

"Besides, I need to go..." Peter said.

"Wait, this isn't your house?" Stan said.

"No, it's my parents." Peter said.

Peter left and the students followed him.

"Whoa, it's like we entered another world." Cartman gasped.

There were walking and talking plants, cartoon creatures, and regular humans walking down the streets. It was like they were aware, though unfazed by this. Peter went to a large place that looked like the same place he used for his hideout back in Mexico. The students followed in quietly after Peter walked in. Inside was Kyle Johnson and Chris Tucker.

"How did that South Park Convention go?" Chris said.

"Terrible. Those guys said about religion and I left." Peter said. "I don't like to talk about it."

"So he doesn't like to talk about religion." Stan whispered to the others.

"Hello." A voice said from behind.

It was Newton. He had followed the students here. Peter and his friends also heard Newton and found the students standing at in his place.

"What are you even doing?" Peter said.

"We're just curious about this place." Stan said.

"I guess our cover has been blown." Chris whispered to Johnson.

"I'll show you around." Peter sighed.

* * *

**Due to the tour being a massive burnout as well as being unimportant to the story that this episode is telling, we'll fast forward to the end.**

"So, how many of you guys think me and Newton are gay?" Peter asked.

Only Cartman raised his hand.

"You're wrong, Cartman. Because Newton has a girlfriend!" Peter said.

"What?!" Cartman said.

"Come on out!" Peter said.

What came out looked like a Lego Figure, a unicorn-cat hybrid.

"Who's this?" Wendy asked.

"This is Unikitty." Peter said.

"Unikitty?" Everyone said.

"You know, my girl." Newton said from behind.

"Suck it, mates! You think we are gay? Fat chance, suckers!" Peter taunted the students.

Everyone left in a huff.

"Oh yeah, you forgot your gifts." Stan said.

"Oh, thanks by the way." Peter said.

* * *

**That night...**

Peter opened one of the many gifts South Park has brought him. A kindergarten drawing of him and Newton.

"It's always the little things that makes the best." He said to himself.

The last package was a big one. Almost three feet tall. He opened it. It was a toy doll that he has never head of before. It was created by Kaslan Corporation. In fact, everything he got as gifts were made by Kaslan. A hair dryer, a blender, a thermostat, computer mouse, vacuum, and drawing tablet (although he can't draw very good) were all made by Kaslan. He went over to his computer and searched Kaslan on Google. What he got was this on their website:

...

...

...

...

...

.

...

..

...

...

_Hello. I am Henry Kaslan, founder and CEO of Kaslan industries. Here at Kaslan, we strive and take great pride to make the best out of our products. Our customers come first. We believe that our revolutionary technology will create a positive impact to the world. We at Kaslan set out to produce the most interactive toy ever conceived. One that will make adults and children happy. It is with great honor to introduce you to our interactive toy...Buddi. Buddi can connect to any Kaslan Product, set reminders for you, and most of all, he's more than a toy...he's your best friend._

* * *

The video ended. Peter looked at the Buddi doll. It looked exactly like the one at the commercial. He opened the battery slot. It only used two AA batteries. He inserted them into their slots and turned it on.

"Hi, I'm Buddi." The doll said. "What's your name?"

Peter didn't want to be rude.

"It's Peter." He said.

"Hi, It's Peter." Said Buddi.

"Oh, Brother." Peter thought to himself.

"What's my name?" Buddi said.

"Uh...Buddi?" Peter said.

"Did you say, Chucky?"

"No, I said..."

"I like that. Chucky. What do you want to do Peter?"

"Can you connect to other Kasland products?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Chucky said, lifting his finger.

The blender that Peter plugged in started to spin. The vacuum turned on. After a few seconds, it turned off.

"Oh my god." Peter said.

"Download my app for the full experience." Chucky said.

Peter took his phone and downloaded the app.

"Now connect it to me. I can take iPhones, iPads, Galaxy Notes, and any other smart device."

Peter used his charging wire to connect his phone to Chucky. After a few seconds, the phone was fully connected.

"You may now remove the wire." Chucky said.

Peter removed the wire. Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Guess what?" Newton said.

"What?"

"We just got early access to The Witcher on Netflix!" Newton said.

"Really? I've been waiting to see that!" Peter said.

"Can Unikitty and I come over to your place to watch it?"

"Yes! This is going to be awesome!" Peter said.

* * *

**That night...**

Peter watched as Newton put in his Netflix account and password. The Witcher appeared on his downloads.

"Let's do this!" Peter said.

The show began. The first scene showed and unnamed, disheveled man killing a dragon. Chucky watched it from a distance. While the show continued with its lore and character development, Chucky grabbed a knife from the kitchen table. Chucky's shadow appeared from behind the three. Peter saw this and quickly disarmed him.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"You saw that show and liked it. So I'm mimicking it."

Peter took Chucky and placed him in his backpack.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Peter was getting ready for his day. He walked outside and...

"Did you steal my house keys?" A angry, drunken man said to him.

"No, I didn't..."

"Give me back my keys!" The man shouted.

The man grabbed Peter by his collar and whacked him several times.

* * *

Peter went back to his place with several bruises on his face.

"What happened, Peter?" Chucky said.

"Some asshole on the street beat me up. I just wished he would go away."

"What did he look like?"

"He had a black beard, thin glasses, looked Hispanic, and overweight too."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'll be fine." Peter grumbled.

* * *

**That night...**

The same man who harassed Peter went back to his house. Chucky had secretly followed him in the back of his car. The man's wife greeted him and let him inside.

"Honey, can you take down the lights?" The wife said.

The man went outside to tear down the lights. Suddenly, the ladder he was on broke. He fell down and hurt his leg. Then the lawnmower from Kaslan turned on and was heading in his direction. The man tried to crawl away, but his foot got caught in the shredder. Chucky appeared and front of him with a knife. He stabbed him as everything cut to black.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Peter woke up and left his bedroom. Suddenly, he ran back to his room. A skinned face of the man who harassed Peter was stitched to a watermelon. Elsewhere, the police were investigating the murder of the man. Immediately, Chucky went up to him.

"Chucky, what did you do?" Peter said.

"I didn't want him to harass you anymore."

"I didn't mean this!"

Peter immediately called Newton and Unikitty over. They arrived quickly.

"Oh my god, what do we do?" Newton said.

"Call the cops?" Unikitty suggested.

"Sure, let's call the cops. There's a skinned face in here that belonged to a man that was murdered by my toy!" Peter sarcastically said.

"We got to dispose of the evidence." Newton said.

Peter removed the face off of the watermelon and packaged it in some wrapping paper. He then went back to South Park and concealed the face in a crawlspace of a random house. After that, he took Chucky and left him behind at a nearby electronics store, Zedmart.

* * *

**A** **few days later...**

Peter received a text on his phone. It was from Newton.

_Dude, I heard that they made a another version of_ _Chucky._

_Really? Where?_

_At Zedmart._

Then, Peter's parents showed up.

"I heard about the new Buddi doll. It's called Buddi 2." Mom said.

"I don't play with those things anyway." Peter said.

"I'm more interested in the 60 inch flatscreen TV going on sale." Dad added.

Before he knew it, Peter was shoved inside the car with his parents and they drove him to Zedmart. Everyone, including South Park citizens were eager about the doll.

"What are you doing here?" Newton said from behind Peter.

"We have to get out of here." Peter said.

"Why? What for?"

"And now, get ready for the launch of Buddi 2!" The announcer said.

A man in a Buddi outfit stumbled outside. He tried to remove his head, and when he did, a gash of blood spewed out at the customers. The employees rushed to his aid.

"Somebody call the cops!"

"Oh my god, his neck's cut!"

"He's here." Peter said to Newton.

"What, Who?"

"Chu-"

**The lights cut out, pitch blackness everywhere.**

**"Oh no." Peter thought to himself.**

**Suddenly, everyone's phone rang. They took them out. The Buddi app was online and starting to connect. Suddenly the Kaslan TV's turned on.**

"Hello, I am He-He-Henry Ka-Ka-Kaslan. It-It-It is a great pleasure to be with you all at your local Z-Z-Zedmart. It's-"

"-Time to play." Chucky said through the intercom.

Peter saw a drone start up behind him. Four more drones started up as well.

"EVERYBODY, RUN!" He screamed.

The drones flew at the crowd at incredible speed. Newton pushed Peter out of the way of an incoming drone. It hit the Buddi guy and killed him with its blades. The crowd screamed in horror and ran to the exit.

"Lockdown sequence activated." A computerized voice said.

Everyone ran outside.

"Forgetting something?" Chucky said over the intercom.

The image changed on the security camera TV. Unikitty was being held hostage.

"Peter, Newton, we have to go!" Stan said.

"No!" Newton said.

Newton ran back to help Unikitty, Peter followed him too.

* * *

"Where are we going to find her?" Peter said.

"I don't know, but Chucky has to be around somewhere." Newton said.

The only thing that Peter could find as a weapon was a screwdriver. He took it with him as the two continued into the warehouse. There they saw a tied up Unikitty attached to a forklift. The two ran to help her, but Chucky jumped out at them with a knife. Peter fought him off, while Newton took the knife Chucky dropped to cut Unikitty free. After cutting the last rope, Unikitty quickly embraced a surprised Newton. Peter opened Chucky up and removed his core, disabling him. He then threw the core on the ground. The core shattered, killing Chucky in the process since he needed it to function.

* * *

**In the aftermath...**

While Unikitty and the others are being tended to their wounds, The four boys, Peter, and Newton took Chucky's lifeless remains and destroyed them. They then burned the remains of that.

_Our researchers have proven that Kaslan Industries share no responsibility of what happened at the ZedMart in South Park. However, as of precaution, we will be recalling all Buddi 2 products for the meantime. Our customers come first._

THE END.


	12. Episode 12: Age of the Aquarium

**I'm not sure on how many more episodes I should write. Should I finish at episode 15 and call it a day? 20?**

* * *

**Description: When a penguin follows Cartman to school, it's up to him and Heidi to give it back.**

One morning at school...

"Okay children, I am taking roll call. Kyle?" Garrison said.

"Here!"

"Clyde?"

"Here!"

"Stan?"

"Here!"

"Cartman? Cartman."

Shuffling can be heard in the hallway. Cartman ran into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." Cartman said.

"..."

"What? What's everyone staring at?"

"What's that thing behind you?" Garrison said.

Cartman looked behind him. A penguin his size stood behind them.

"Gah! I know nothing of him! Shoo! Shoo!" Cartman said.

Cartman tried to escort the penguin out, when he came back in, the penguin was still there.

"Argh!"

Cartman did it again and agin. The penguin wouldn't leave Cartman.

"Cartman, I think the penguin's attached to you." Stan said.

"Yeah, I did feed this pigeon some food yesterday."

"A pigeon?" Wendy said.

"Maybe it's a pelican." Cartman added.

* * *

**After school...**

(Squawk! Squawk! Squawk!)

"Gah! Cut it out!" Cartman said.

Heidi could only chuckle at that.

"I think it's hungry." She said.

"What does it eat?" Cartman said.

"Fish."

"Does it look like I have fish on me?"

"No. But I have fish sticks at home." Heidi said.

"Hurry, make them and bring it back here!" Cartman said.

Heidi ran home and made some fish sticks. She then brought them back to the penguin.

"Here, you want some fish?" She said.

The penguin looked at her and gobbled the fish sticks.

"Wow, thanks." Cartman said.

"Don't mention it." Heidi said.

"Do you think this penguin is lost or something?"

"We should check online."

Heidi took her phone out and checked online. There was a message on the director of the aquarium.

_I am Mike Norris, head of the Aquarium in South Park. We have recently lost a penguin. If you find it, please bring him back!_

"Let's go to the aquarium!" Heidi said.

* * *

**THE AQUARIUM**

The penguin sat next to Cartman on the bus ride to the aquarium. When they got there, a large bearded man was at the entrance.

"Hey! Director! You can't dismiss me! I was giving the audience a great show!" He said. "A little flames, makeup, everything they want for a good show! You shouldn't have fired me!"

The man grumbled as he walked past.

"What's with him?" Heidi asked to Cartman.

Cartman saw the penguin looking away from them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cartman asked the penguin.

The penguin could only look away in fear.

"He's shaking...Maybe he's afraid of the big guy." Heidi said.

(Squeak, Squeak)

"Let's get him inside, quick."

Heidi went up to the door, but it was locked.

"Huh? It's locked. Loos like they're closed for today."

"You mean we have to come back here tomorrow?" Cartman said. "I don't want to sleep with this penguin!"

Heidi giggled.

"Don't worry, I will keep you company." She said.

* * *

Heidi asked her parents if she could sleep over at Eric's house. They said yes. Heidi curled up in a sleeping bag in Cartman's room. Cartman laid in his bed too. The penguin curled up next to Cartman.

"Hey!" Cartman said.

Heidi laughed at that.

"Maybe he could be your brother." She chuckled.

"GRRR..."

* * *

**That night...**

The penguin was sound asleep. But Cartman and Heidi were wide awake.

"Hey, Heidi." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that guy we met at the aquarium might have abused the penguin?" Cartman asked.

"He was afraid of him when we saw him. And he hid behind us." Heidi added. "Now let's get back to sleep."

Heidi dozed off. The penguin placed his arm over Cartman. Cartman could only try to fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

(Squawk! Squawk! Squawk!)

Cartman woke up with the penguin.

"Ugh." He groaned.

He got out of his bed, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ate breakfast. Heidi had already left him a text saying that she was already at the bus stop waiting for him. Cartman ran out the door with the penguin following him.

* * *

**THE AQUARIUM**

Heidi and Cartman walked inside the entrance with the penguin.

(Squawk!)

The penguin ran up to the director, Mike Norris.

"Perry! There you are!" He said.

Heidi and Cartman went up to Mike.

"We found him at the bus stop." Cartman said.

"Wait-" Heidi said.

"Great! You two get free passes for today for finding the penguin." Mike interrupted. "Enjoy the aquarium!"

Mike left with Perry. Heidi and Cartman looked around the aquarium. There they met two faces.

"It's Peter and Newton!" Heidi said.

The two ran up to greet them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked.

"We got a free pass!" Cartman said.

"I heard this place has a new jellyfish tank." Newton said. "It's super cool! One sting and you're done for."

"Why would you guys want to see it if it's dangerous?" Heidi said.

"Because I heard it can kill you in 2 minutes." Peter said.

The four went up to the jellyfish tanks. It was puffing every so quietly. There was the common kind of Jellyfish you can see in the movie Finding Nemo, a extremely small one that can only be found in the deep, and of course the _Chironex fleckeri, _also known as the sea wasp, one of the most dangerous jellyfish in the world. They then looked at the dolphins, penguins, alligators, sharks, sea turtles, clownfish, angelfish, blue tangs, seahorses, squids, crabs, lobsters, clams, mollusks, and octopuses. When they got to the seal...

"This is called a seal!" A father said to his son.

The "seal" was not happy. He angrily pointed at the sign.

**SEA LION**

**(NOT SEAL)**

"Ooh, a seal with an attitude." The father huffed.

The father left with his son.

"Wow, there's everything you can find in the ocean in this aquarium." Heidi said.

"Attention all visitors, we will begin the dolphin and seal show shortly. We hope to see you there!" The announcer said over the intercom.

"Let's go!" Cartman said.

* * *

"Welcome to the Dolphin and Seal show!" The caretaker announced to the crowd.

Everyone applauded.

"Let's start by bringing everyone's favorite elephant seal, Fanny!"

Fanny the Elephant seal was bouncing a beach ball.

(aur! aur! aur! aur!)

"At 12 feet tall and weighing more than 4,000 pounds, Fanny loves to play with her ball!" The caretaker said.

"I wonder if she likes to play with her food too." Heidi said.

"Next, we have Zipper the dolphin!"

The dolphin swam quickly around the tank.

"He is joined by his twin sister, Flippy!"

Another dolphin swam with Zipper. This dolphin has spots on her belly, so that you can tell both Zipper and Flippy apart.

"Hey dad!" The son said. "This show sure is different from last time."

The camera changed to the same father who showed his son the "seal."

"Sure is son. Come to think of it, the trainer is different too. The last guy tried to make the elephant seal look like a clown and make him juggle balls, the dolphin has to jump through a flaming hoop, and the penguins have to tap dance like in Happy Feet. I wonder what happened to him."

"..and that concludes our show!" The caretaker said.

"Man, that was awesome!" Newton said.

"I think we should call it a day." Cartman said.

* * *

The four were just leaving. Cartman, Peter, and Newton all walked outside. Heidi saw a strange man looking at the turtle tank.

"That wasn't real entertainment. I'll show them real entertainment!" He laughed.

Newton walked back in.

"Heidi, we're waiting for you!" He said. "What's up?"

"...It's nothing." Heidi replied.

Heidi left with Newton.

* * *

The four waited at the bus.

"EEK!"

"What was that?" Cartman said.

The four ran back inside. Piranhas were jumping in the fountain.

"P-P-Piranhas!" The woman screamed.

"EEEK!" Another voice said.

Alligators were at every corner glaring at them.

"Alligators!" The boy screamed.

"Oh no, someone must've unlocked all of the cages. The animals have escaped!" An employee said.

"This is bad, real bad!" Newton whimpered.

"The penguin...is he alright?" Cartman said.

Cartman ran off to check on Perry. Heidi, Peter, and Newton ran after him.

"Ah! An alligator!" A woman said.

* * *

When the three got into the aquarium, Cartman was nowhere in sight, however it was chaos. Penguins were everywhere. Turtles were still as stone on the floor, and all of the tanks were empty. The three continued and found Cartman swinging a broomstick at an alligator.

"Cartman, what are you doing?" Heidi said.

"Who's going to protect these penguins?" Cartman replied.

"What do we do?" Newton said.

"Hey, isn't that the aquarium director?" Peter said, pointing to the next cage over.

The three ran up to the director, who was trapped by another alligator.

"What happened, director?" Heidi asked.

"The locks on the cage. They unlocked themselves! The main computer for the locks in the backstage of the aquarium show."

"But how are we going to round up the animals?" Newton said.

"The fish and sea creatures here are trained to return to their cages and tanks when they hear the word "FEEDING TIME" at high volume." The Director said. "The computer backstage can also do broadcast the message."

"Okay, got that!" Peter said.

* * *

The three ran to employees only area. It led them on stage to where the show is.

"Look, there's sharks swimming in the tank!" Newton said.

Three small great whites were swimming in the tank. The main control room was up ahead. But there was an obstacle...

"The seal's blocking the door!" Peter said.

"Can we go around?" Heidi said.

"It's too narrow!" Newton said.

"Wait, remember the show... Fanny the seal loves to play with her ball!" Peter said.

"I see it!" Newton said.

The ball that Fanny played with is at the bottom of the tank.

"Just great! How are we going to get down there without getting attacked by the sharks?" Peter said.

"See if there's anything we can find!" Newton said.

The three looked around. Then they saw it in the supply room.

"I found a diving cage and scuba gear!" Heidi said.

"But it's too small for me and Newton to fit into that cage." Peter said.

"I've got this." Heidi said.

* * *

While Heidi geared up, Peter also grabbed a strong rope to lower and raise the cage gently. He tied a knot to the top of the cage. Since the cage can only be opened at the side, Heidi would be able to reach for the ball without ever having to swim out. Newton and Peter will lower Heidi down into the water and raise her out of the water when she got the ball. Heidi got inside the cage, and the two lifted the cage off the ground and into the water. Heidi put on her regulator and gave a thumbs-up. The two lowered her into the water. The sharks saw her and started butting the cage. Heidi could only prevent herself from screaming. She watched the sharks with buldging eyes and almost losing her breather.

"Oh crap, how are we going to keep the sharks busy without them attacking Heidi?" Peter said.

"Look!" Newton said.

Newton saw a bucket of fish meant for the seals.

"I've got an idea." He said.

Newton threw a fish in the water. The sharks got distracted and went for the fish. This allowed Heidi to open her cage and get the ball.

"She got it, pull her up!" Peter said.

Newton ran to help Peter pull Heidi up.

(aur! aur! aur! aur!)

The elephant seal went up to them and knocked the two in the water.

"What did you do that for?" Newton said to Fanny.

"The better question is, who is responsible for this?"

The voice revealed itself. The same guy who was fired yesterday and the same guy who Heidi encountered at the entrance.

"I am Blackbeard. Trainer of the sea critters!"

"Your beard isn't even black." Peter said. "And you suck at pirate talk."

"I don't talk like a pirate!" Blackbeard said. "Have fun with the fishes!"

"I will kill you and your seal companion!" Newton threatened.

The elephant seal only looked at him with fear.

"Newton, I don't think that seal is working for Blackbeard."

Blackbeard laughed as he left for the control room.

"Gah!" Newton screamed.

The three sharks circled around Newton.

"Newton!" Peter panicked.

Then Heidi got out of her cage and poked the sharks in the eyes. The sharks swam away.

"Whew, thanks Heidi." Newton breathed as Heidi surfaced.

"Let's go!" Peter said.

The three got out of the water and continued to the main control room. Peter got on the computer and played the "FEEDING TIME" to the whole aquarium. The sea creatures returned to their tanks. Peter then locked them.

"Alright! The aquarium's back to normal!" Newton cheered.

"Now let's check on Cartman." Heidi said.

The three went back to the penguins to check on Cartman.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Blackbeard was holding Cartman hostage!

"Let him go!" Heidi demanded.

"Heidi...I'm sorry..." Cartman said.

"I wouldn't want to get any closer if I were you kids!" Blackbeard threatened.

"U-Urk!" Cartman grunted.

"Release the animals, NOW!" Blackbeard demanded.

"Forget it!" Peter stated.

Blackbeard started twisting Cartman's neck.

"N-No!" Heidi said.

"Hmm?"

"Take me instead! I led the plan, don't harm them!" Heidi begged.

"I see what your planning here, girl. It's all a setup. The boy with you is obviously the mastermind behind all of this."

"Heidi...H-Help..." Cartman wheezed.

"...huh?" Newton said.

A ball rolled in front of them. Then it spanned over on who rolled it. Fanny, Perry, and another penguin glared at Blackbeard.

"What's this?" Blackbeard said.

(aur! aur! aur!)

The seal charged for Blackbeard. It squished him with its weight.

"Look! Perry saved us!" Peter said.

"Y-You came back for us?" Heidi asked the penguin.

(Squawk! Squawk!)

"Thank you." Heidi said.

Heidi embraced the penguin.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" Blackbeard said as he was being escorted by the police.

The four dried off with towels. The director returned with Perry.

"I want to thank you four for saving the aquarium. As a reward, I'm giving you all free passes whenever you like. Just show this platinum card at the entrance and you'll have fun under the waves!" The director said.

(Squawk! Squawk!)

"Now, time to go back to your cage, Perry."

Perry followed the director back to his cage.

"Man, that day was wild." Cartman said.

"Not as wild as diving with the sharks!" Heidi added.

THE END.


	13. Episode 13: The Fraud

**Description: Stan and Wendy set out to prove that the founder of South Park is a hoax.**

* * *

"Welcome to the annual day of the founding of South Park!" The mayor said.

Everyone around South Park came to the event. They dressed up as pioneers and spoke with country accents.

"Welcome to 1863!" A man said in a cowboy voice.

There was candle-dipping, gold finding, and even a man marrying a horse. Yep, a horse.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor said to the man marrying a horse.

"Isn't that against the law?" Stan said as he watched with Wendy.

Wendy took out her phone.

"According to the history, it is legal back then." She said.

"And it is still legal now." The man who just married a horse said. "Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be doing our thing."

The man left with his new "wife".

"Hear ye! Hear ye! The commencement ceremony is about to begin!" The announcer said.

Everyone gathered around. Stan and Wendy ran up to the front. Then, someone familiar stood next to them.

"Hi!" She said.

"Oh, you're Unikitty. Newton's girlfriend?" Stan said.

"Yep! Peter and Newton are off doing their own thing, so I came here by myself!" She cheerfully said.

Then someone tapped on the mic.

"Hello, you all know me. Brittany Parker. The descendant of the founder of South Park, Jebediah Parker." She stated.

Everyone clapped.

"Now if you got the olden spirit, come out and introduce yourself!" She said.

Unikitty got on the stage in a blink of an eye.

"Our first newcomer is...oh, this asshole." Brittany said.

"Yeah!" Unikitty cheered. "Let's get this day started!"

(PARTY HORN MUSIC WHILE CONFETTI FLIES IN THE AIR.)

"No offense, but this day is for serious people only." Brittany said. "I mean, who wears a sweater with a puppy dog playing basketball?"

"Hey! I can be serious!" Unikitty countered.

"And those nacho earrings."

Unikitty whimpered.

"Give her a hand everyone!"

Unikitty left the stage crying. Stan and Wendy caught up with her.

"Hey, you okay?" Stan said.

"You want something to eat?" Wendy said.

* * *

The three sat in front of the founder's statue while they ate food from the fair.

"Hey guys, am I silly?" Unikitty said.

"We never got to know you." Stan said.

Wendy elbowed him.

"No! You're the most serious person I ever met!" Wendy said.

"I knew wearing a sweater and wearing nachos as earrings was a bad idea!"

Unikitty took off her sweater and wrapped it around her waist. Then she took the nacho earrings off and threw them over her shoulder.

"Look, at the place you sat, Unikitty." Wendy said.

The tile she sat on was loose. When Stan removed it, a hidden journal was under it. He opened to the first page.

_It may be possible that Jebediah Parker may not be the true founder of South Park! Enclosed in the document below is the true founder of South Park._

When Stan carefully opened it, it was just some cryptic symbols.

"Maybe it's a code!" Wendy said.

"To the library!" Stan said.

The three hurried off to the library.

"Sir, we got a problem."

* * *

The three searched through books to find anything about the symbols.

"I found it!" Stan said.

"You did?" Wendy said.

"According to one of the symbols, it means fire! We have to burn the document!" Stan said.

"Where is it?" Wendy asked.

"Doo de doo."

Unikitty was folded the document into a paper hat.

"What? I thought this was silly."

Stan and Wendy looked at her.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be serious."

"No, you're a genius!" Wendy said. "The document is actually a map! You folded it to look like a map!"

"It looks like on the map that we have to go to the museum." Stan said.

"Uh oh, trouble." Wendy said.

Two cops were asking the librarian about Stan and Wendy. The three of them left quietly.

* * *

At the museum, the three searched through the exhibits for any clues.

"There's nothing. Did we get lost?" Stan said.

"Look!" Wendy said.

On a wall was an abstract stone triangle that looked like the one in the document.

"Maybe the treasure is here."

"Come on, statue, reveal yourself!" Unikitty said.

After looking upside down, she saw it.

"Guys, come quick!"

Stan and Wendy both looked upside down.

"Ah! Hair in my face!" Wendy said.

"Of course! The art is upside down, that's an angel! And I happen to know the only angel in South Park!"

* * *

The three arrived at the cemetary. The "angel" is actually a statue. It was pointing at a direction.

"I can't tell what the angel is pointing at." Wendy said.

"Look at me! It's picking my nose!" Unikitty said.

The angel's finger then shifted, revealing a secret passageway underneath. The three continued their way down.

"Watch out for booby traps. They could be anywhere."

"Haha! Booby traps!" Unikitty laughed.

Without looking, Unikitty stepped on a trigger. Arrows flew at them. They ran as fast as they could to a secret room. In it contained many top secret documents.

"Look, Lincoln is only tall because he was on stilts!" Wendy said.

"That's nothing, the American Revolution was secretly a ruse so that George Washington and King George the Third could work together find the holy grail!" Stan said.

"Look!" Unikitty said.

There was another top-secret document. Inside revealed even more secret things like:The Thomas Jefferson was actually two children stacked on top of each other in a trench coat, Mount Rushmore is actually the heads of robots ready to save us from an alien invasion, and best of all, **if you recite the national anthem backwards, you'll gain superpowers! Try this at home, kids! It really works!**

"The founder of South Park, Jebediah Parker was in fact a fraud!" Stan read. "As well as...a poop shoveling idiot."

Wendy laughed at that.

"Wait until Brittany hears this!" She laughed.

"The real founder of South Park is...Trey Stone." Stan continued.

"Who's Trey Stone?" Unikitty asked.

"Apparently, a some bandit." Stan said after looking up on his phone.

"Let's just get the documents back." Wendy said.

The three turned to leave with the documents. But the two cops blocked their exit.

"Not so fast! We're under orders from Brittany to prevent you from leaving. Any last words before we pop your heads?"

"Run, I'll handle them." Unikitty said.

"You can't be..." Stan began.

Unikitty clawed one of the officers, the officer tried to shoot her, but he ran out of bullets, Unikitty tackled him down and clawed him too.

"Damn, you're a badass." Stan said.

"Now let's go!" Wendy said.

* * *

The three arrived back to the fair.

"You know, I don't feel this is right." Unikitty said.

"What do you mean?" Stan said.

"I learned that it's not okay to take revenge on someone else even if they deserved it. Also, I can be silly again!" Unikitty said, putting on her sweatshirt and her nachos.

"Well we didn't come all this way for nothing." Stan said.

Stan gave the documents to Brittany.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brittany screamed.

"Sometimes, vengeance is pretty sweet." Stan said to Wendy.


	14. Episode 14: Upgrade

**It's official, I'm calling episodes 11-20 as a season 2. Episodes 1-10 is season 1.**

**Description: Timmy gets a chip implanted in his brain so that he can past the math** **test. It makes him walk and talk normally, but it also goes too far for him.**

* * *

"You came to see us, Dr. Mephesto?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter. I want you to see my new invention. I call it STEM." Mephesto replied.

"STEM? As in Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics?"

"No, there is no anagram. And it's a computer chip."

"What's so great about that?" Peter shrugged.

"I have invented it to make the disabled walk again." Mephesto said.

"But I'm no handicapped." Peter said. "And where is your invention?"

Mephesto dug into his pocket and pull out a small computer chip with red markings.

"This is STEM. Welcome to the future."

"But how does it work? Do you attach it to the back of your head?" Peter asked.

"No, it has to be implanted in your head."

"But how are we going to do that?"

* * *

**At school...**

"Okay children, I'm handing back your spelling homework." Garrison said.

Everyone got decent grades. Except for Timmy.

"Timmy, this isn't going to help that you wrote Timmy as words." Garrison sighed.

"TIMMY!"

"If you keep failing, I'm going to have to hold you back." Garrison said.

"Timmy?"

"Man, Timmy's failing." Stan said.

"Well, it's not my fault he keeps writing Timmy on his homework." Cartman said.

"Timmy, do you want some help from me?" Wendy said.

"TIMMY!"

* * *

**After school at Wendy's house...**

"Okay, the math test is tomorrow. If you want to past Timmy, you've got to study." Wendy said.

"TIMMY!"

"What is 12x10?" Wendy said.

"Timmy?"

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Wendy sighed.

A knock came on the door. Wendy came to open it.

"Oh! Peter and Newton! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Timmy." Newton said. "We heard what's going on for Timmy and we decided to help."

"How are you going to help?" Wendy said.

"Just a little thing." Peter said.

Wendy looked at them, confused.

"Okay." She said.

Peter took out STEM from his pocket and planted it on the back of Timmy's head. When STEM was firmly planted, it activated.

"What did you do to me, Peter?" Timmy asked.

"Did he..." Wendy gasped.

"Yep." Peter said.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on?" Timmy said.

"Hey Timmy, I have a question for you." Newton said.

"What?"

"What is 8x7?" Newton asked.

"56."

"What did you put on him, Peter?" Wendy asked.

"It's a little thing I call STEM." Peter said. "Some guy named Dr. Mephesto gave it to me."

"I see..." Wendy said.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Okay, where is Timmy?" Mr. Garrison said.

"Come on Timmy, please come..." Wendy thought to herself.

Timmy came in, without his wheelchair, through the door.

"Did you see what I think I just saw?" Kyle asked to Stan.

"Is he on his legs?" Red said.

"I'm here, Mr. Garrison!" Timmy said.

Everyone gasped. Butters fainted.

"What's everyone looking at?" Timmy said.

"I'm surprised you're here, Timmy. But you've got to pass your test." Garrison said, handing the tests out. "Now, I know that you're surprised that Timmy can walk and-"

"Done." Timmy interrupted.

"And ready to fail." Cartman muttered.

"Oh my god, Timmy. You got every problem right." Garrison said.

"Real mature, Garrison." Timmy said.

That made Wendy furious.

* * *

**After school...**

Wendy found Newton at the park and confronted him.

"Okay, what did you really do to him?" She said.

"Who? Timmy?"

"Yeah that's right. You turned him into a genius!"

"It wasn't my doing, it was Mephesto's!" Newton replied. "And I-hold on I got a text."

_Newton, come quick! Timmy's brain has increased its size! I'm at ice cream shop._

"I have to go to the ice cream shop." Newton said.

Newton left with Wendy following him.

* * *

At the ice cream shop, Timmy's brain has enlarged. It made his head bigger.

"But why won't you let me get a free sundae? I guessed the exact number of jelly beans in that jar!" Timmy demanded.

"And I'm saying that you got the number by cheating!" The clerk said.

Timmy suddenly raised his hand, lifting the clerk off the ground.

"What the fuck?" A woman said.

"This is like Stranger Things!" A man said.

Newton and Wendy burst through the door.

"Timmy's going out of control!" Peter said.

The clerk reluctantly gave Timmy a free sundae.

"We got to stop him!" Wendy said.

* * *

Wendy, Newton, and Peter arrived at Dr. Mephesto's lab and told him everything that happened.

"Hmmm, I see that my invention went too far." He said. "His IQ is growing along with his brain, if it keeps on growing it can cause his head to explode!"

"Seriously?!" Peter said.

"There is one way to reverse it." Mephesto said. "You need to put this helmet on him."

Mephesto grabbed what looked like a hair dryer.

"Is that a hair dryer?" Newton said.

"Used to be. All Timmy needs to do is to put on the helmet and it'll deactivate STEM."

"Let's do this!" Wendy said.

* * *

The three ran outside to see Timmy causing chaos in town. Due to the effects of STEM, his head grew so large that you see part of his brain, though not exposed. His powers were growing too. Along with telekinesis and the ability to move people with it, he can read minds too. He used his wheelchair as his "throne".

"Citizens of South Park. You're listening to King Timmy!" Timmy announced.

"Oh my god its a floating kid with a big head!" A woman screamed.

"Run for your lives!" Tweek screamed.

Everyone screamed and ran in directions. Timmy used his powers to destroy several buildings along the way.

"STOP!" A voice commanded.

Timmy looked behind him. Newton, Wendy, and Peter were standing behind him with the helmet. It was painted gold with fake paper spikes to make it look like a crown.

"We made a crown just for you!" Peter said. "We need it to honor our king."

"What?" Newton said.

"Shhh!" Wendy said.

"Hmm, I know where this is going. I can read minds. I know you're going to overthrow me!" Timmy said.

Timmy knocked them away with his powers.

"What does he think he is? Charles Xavier?" Peter asked as he got up.

"Owowowow." Wendy groaned.

"Oh my god, she's hurt!" Newton said.

"It's a very bad scrape." Peter said.

"Do we take her home?" Newton said.

"I got a better idea. Stan! Stan where are you?" Peter called.

Stan and Kyle came out of hiding.

"Oh my god, Wendy!" He said.

Stan was informed on what happened to Wendy. Stan took Wendy with him back to her house.

"Okay, Wendy's being treated." Peter said.

"But how do we stop him?" Newton said, pointing to Timmy, who was floating and crushing metal objects like Magneto.

"Maybe we could talk some sense into him." Peter said.

"Worth a shot." Newton said. "But he won't listen to us. What does he like?"

* * *

Peter and Newton arrived back on the scene in a robot costume.

"Did we have to choose the Ultra-Lord?" Newton said.

"Do you have a better plan?" Peter said back.

Peter was on top seeing the scene of the crime along with controlling the arms. Newton was on the bottom handling the legs.

"Ultra-Lord?" Timmy said. "I loved that show!"

"See, I told you it would work." Peter said.

"Wait, how do I know you're not an impostor? Timmy said.

"Uh oh." Peter thought.

"I'll ask you questions to prove that your the real Ultra-Lord!" Timmy said.

"Peter, I can help you this." Newton said.

"Wait, you've seen Ultra-Lord?"

"No. But I can access to the website."

"What is Ultra-Lord's favorite food?" Timmy asked.

"A Super-Fruit Bar along with Mighty-Vita Drink." Peter replied as Ultra-Lord.

"Good one. But how about this, what planet are you from?"

"Planet Sektor. Sektor 8." Peter replied.

"Okay, what did you say when Green Shadow whacked you with her vines?"

"Peter, I'm losing balance!" Newton said.

"Wagh, ah!" Peter yelped as the robot stumbled.

"That is correct! Waugh, Ah!" Timmy said. "You are Ultra-Lord!"

"Yes, and I need you to do me a favor." Peter said.

"What is it?"

"You need to put this on!" Peter said, showing the helmet.

"How about, NO!" Timmy said.

Timmy used his powers to blast the robot. The robot blew up, revealing Peter and Newton. Timmy at first flew up to them menacingly, but then looked at Peter and Newton who are both unresponsive.

"Peter? Newton? What have I done?" Timmy said. "I destroyed two of my friends! These powers have gone too far!"

Timmy used his telekinesis to put the helmet on his head. He then floated on the ground. The helmet activated, taking Timmy's ability to walk and talk with it. It also deactivated STEM. He then approached Peter and Newton.

"Timmy?" He whimpered.

Peter and Newton regained consciousness.

"Ow, what happened?" Newton groaned.

"Timmy, you're normal!" Peter said.

"Timmy!" Timmy said.

* * *

**The next day...**

Timmy was back to normal self. Everyone applauded him as he moved down the alleyway.

"Well, it's glad for everything to be back to normal." Kyle said.

"Not as normal on what he got on his science test." Cartman said.

THE END.


	15. Episode 15: Gospel

**Description: Newton and Peter discover that Blackbeard was part of something bigger, so they go to London with the council of South Park to discuss on what to do next. **

* * *

The council of South Park was called in for a meeting.

"Meeting called in for the incident at the aquarium a few weeks ago." The mayor said.

"We know what happened." Randy said.

"Yes, but searching through Blackbeard, we found something on him." The mayor said.

The mayor's assistant took out a computer chip.

"Damn, I don't know how this thing works." The mayor said.

* * *

"I'm glad you called me." Peter said, inspecting the chip.

"How do you know about the chip?" Gerald said.

"He's working on a degree in engineering and programming." Newton said.

"Oh, do you talk in very scientific terms like a genius does?" Randy asked.

"No, that's a stereotype." Peter said. "I need to connect the chip to my computer."

Peter did so, and it showed a file. When he opened it, a picture of a piece of paper appeared. On it, has this...

**We're watching.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Gospel**

"Do you think this (Gospel) wrote this letter?" Randy asked.

"We need to look into it further." Peter said.

"No. If (Gospel) is watching our every move, then we can't have our meeting here!" The mayor said.

Before Peter can say anything, the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

**The next day...**

Mrs. Testaburger was packing her personal belongings in her travel case. Randoms shots of the other council members packing their stuff occurs. Even Peter and Newton were packing.

"So we're going to London for the meeting." Peter said to himself.

"I hope they have the Eiffel Tower there." Newton said.

"Uh, there is no Eiffel Tower in London." Peter corrected.

After picking up their passports and getting all the things ready for the trip, they had Peter's Parents driving him to the airport. Everyone in South Park was there saying goodbye to their families.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Unikitty said to Newton.

"I will!" Newton replied.

The council were all waiting for them.

"Ok, let's go!" The mayor said.

The council walked through their gate.

* * *

**One long plane trip later, the group finally arrives at London. "London Bridge" from Fergie plays in the background.**

"Wow, London looks so gloomy." Randy said.

"Maybe we can go sightseeing!" Gerald suggested.

"Well, the meeting's scheduled for tomorrow." The mayor said.

The group went around London exploring famous locations.

"Can I have the bacon cheeseburger with the french fries and drink?" Peter asked at a nearby burger bar.

"You have to say it in British English." The clerk said.

"Wh-What?"

"It's called chips, Peter." Newton said, looking it up on his phone.

"French Fries are called chips here?" Peter said.

The group then arrived at a tall tower. While the council was getting their picture taken, Peter and Newton were enjoying the view.

"See? I told you there was an Eiffel Tower here!" Newton said.

"This is the Watkin's Tower." Peter said, looking at the sign.

**Watkin's Tower. Not Eiffel Tower, idiots.**

* * *

The last stop was Buckingham Palace.

"I never thought they had Wi-Fi here." Newton said.

"Say, didn't you promise a gift for your girl?" Peter said.

"Oh yeah." Newton realized.

Newton checked out the gift shop and bought a cute stuffed Corgi for Unikitty.

"Well, we should call it a day." The mayor said.

* * *

The group then went back to the hotel.

"I wonder about this Gospel. Are they a religious cult?" Newton said.

"Just because they're called Gospel doesn't mean they're a cult." Peter said. "I'm more concerned about the meeting anyway."

"Yeah, adults in South Park are idiots."

* * *

**The next day...**

Peter received a text on his phone.

_Due to Gospel "watching" us, we have orchestrated the meeting at the Tower of London. The location of the meeting in the tower is up to you._

Newton had just walked out of the bathroom. Peter showed him the text.

"They didn't bother to give us a clue?" Newton said.

"I guess they really want it to be secret." Peter said.

* * *

At the Tower of London, the two searched around. They managed to get access into the "authorized personnel only" area, but that still wasn't enough.

"(Sigh) Let's give-wah!" Newton said, falling into a fake wall.

"Newton!"

"I'm okay!" Newton said.

"A fake wall. How clever." Peter thought.

Behind the fake wall was a passageway, and at the end of that was the meeting. Everyone was there.

"Oh, you're here." The mayor said. "Now, we can start with this meeting."

"Let's move onto the main business." Randy said.

"Here's what we know on Gospel." The mayor said.

"How did you-" Peter began.

"Gospel is the one who's behind the drug cartel that kidnapped all of us a few months ago. My agents has obtained plans while uncover at Gospel. Please take a look at the main screen."

Everyone looked at the main screen. It was pure black.

"This is the info my agents have-huh?"

"Nothing is appearing on the screen." Randy said.

Suddenly, a trap door opened. The mayor fell in.

"AAAHH!" She screamed.

"Look out!" Gerald yelled.

Then all of the trap doors opened. Everyone was sent plummeting.

* * *

"Ngh..."

Peter had bruises all over his body. His nose, left palm, and left knee was bleeding. As he got up, the whole world felt dizzy. It took him a few seconds to regain consciousness.

"Peter! Are you alright?" A voice said.

Peter took out his phone. Luckily, it wasn't smashed. Everyone's calls were merged into one.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He breathed.

"Apparently, our meeting was found out by Gospel. They have hacked into the security and now the traps have been activated." The mayor said.

"Traps?" Newton said.

Tick...Tick...

"Augh!" The mayor screamed.

The response was silent for the mayor.

"Oh no, they got the mayor!" Randy said.

"First, let's get out of this place!" Gerald said. "Then we can find the person who sold us out to Gospel."

* * *

Peter walked into the next room. Arrows flew at him.

"Gah!"

Peter waited until the arrows stopped firing and went through when its safe.

* * *

In the next room, he saw Mrs. Testaburger.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

Everything shook. Peter looked above him.

"The ceiling's going to crush us!" Mrs. Testaburger said.

Peter then looked around for a door that the two could escape in. Checking under the floor, he saw a shut-off switch. He used it and the ceiling went back to normal.

"AHHHHH!" Gerald screamed on Peter's phone.

Reponse was silent.

"They got Gerald!" Mrs. Testaburger said.

Peter found a door in front of them.

"Come on, we got to go!" He said.

"I could, but I dropped my wedding ring. I'll stay behind here. Just go!" Mrs. Testaburger said.

* * *

After getting out of the room, the door behind Peter closed and locked.

"AAHHHH!" Testaburger screamed.

Response was silent for her.

"Oh no. They're killing us!" Randy said.

"Keep it together, Randy!" Newton said.

Before Peter could go up the stairs, response for Randy was silent too. That means the the Gospel spy was...

"Newton? He's in cahoots with them?" Peter thought to himself. "No, there has to be an explanation."

* * *

Peter went through the door at the top of the stairs. Inside was room with Randy on the floor.

"Randy?!" Peter said.

"I'm...fine..." Randy huffed.

At that point, Newton walked through the door across.

"Peter, I didn't believe it, but you're the Gospel spy?" He said.

"No! It's not me!" Peter said.

"How about an explanation on why you and I are the only ones left?" Newton said."

"But I just got here! Explain that!"

"Oh yeah, explain this!" Newton said, punching Peter.

The two boys fought each other. Peter pushed Newton into a wall, and Newton kicked Peter in the stomach. Peter then had Newton pinned on the floor.

"Wait...stop!" Randy said.

Both of them stopped.

"None of you are affiliated with Gospel. The spy only pretended get killed so that we would not suspect them." Randy said.

"What?!" Both Peter and Newton said.

"While you two were fighting each other, the spy went through that door!" Randy said, pointing to a black metal door.

"Did you get a good look?" Newton asked.

"No, but I heard footsteps." Randy said. "And that door closing."

Randy collapsed unconscious.

"Hey, Newton. Sorry about this." Peter said.

"Yeah, me too." Newton said.

Peter helped his friend up.

"Let's go!" Newton said.

* * *

Once the two went past the door, they saw the real spy.

"The mayor?" They said.

The mayor turned around.

"Ha ha. So you figured it out." She laughed.

"You sold us out?!" Peter said.

"Nuh uh. I disguised myself as the mayor. Under my bosses orders!" She said.

The "mayor" took of her disguise. It is revealed to be a small robot on stilts.

"I am your old nemesis, Yuika!"

...

"Yuika!"

...

"Yuika damnit!"

"You want us to be shocked or something?" Peter asked.

"Yes!"

"We never met you." Newton added.

"Ugh whatever. I stole all of your data for this meeting. Toodles!" She waved.

In a flash of bright light, Yuika vanished.

"Crap! She got away!" Newton said.

Newton was already angry, but Peter saw something on where Yuika was.

"Huh?"

Peter noticed a flash drive that Yuika dropped.

"Did Yuika left that on purpose?" Newton asked.

Then, the connection for the staff went back.

"Peter! You're okay!" Gerald said.

"Someone has interrupted our communications." The mayor said. "I'm glad it's back online."

"Let's go, Newton." Peter said.

* * *

**Back at the hotel...**

Peter plugged the flash drive into his computer. It was just an image of a medallion. The only strange thing was what was imprinted on the medallion. A demon-alien like creature. Looking it up, the demon-alien like creature is called the Cthulhu.

THE END?


	16. Episode 16: Plane Problems

**Description: Returning home from the previous episode, Peter and Newton find themselves on a plane that was taken over by terrorists.**

When the last guy boarded the plane from London to South Park, the door closed.

"Please fasten your seat belts." A computerized voice said.

Everyone fastened their seat belts.

"We are now taking off."

The plane took off.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Peter asked.

"Look around?" Newton asked.

Peter and Newton looked around the plane.

"I wonder if we can get anything to eat." Newton asked.

Peter pressed the call button and the stewardess arrived.

"Hey, is there anything to eat?" Peter asked.

All the two got was a bag of chips. Meals were for first and second class.

* * *

"Ugh, how many more hours?" Newton groaned.

Four men in first class looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed their bags and pulled out makeshift guns. These guns were well-crafted to bypass security.

"Alright, nobody move! We are taking control of the plane!" One of the men said.

Everyone gasped.

The pilot and co-pilot heard this and closed the door to the cockpit.

"If any of you assholes move, we will shoot you. Don't do any funny business!"

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh fuck, Oh fuck!" Randy panicked.

"Shut up!" One of the four men said.

* * *

**Back on the ground...**

"We interrupt the Terrance and Phillip hour for this special message." The announcer said.

"Apparently, Flight 77 has flown out of the formation it is supposed to fly. Military believes that the plane's been hijacked." The reporter said.

"Oh my god, that's the flight Randy was supposed to be on!" Sharon panicked.

At that moment, Sheila burst through the door.

"My Gerald's on there too!"

Then Wendy.

"My mom!"

Then Unikitty.

"My boyfriend!"

And finally, Peter's parents.

"Our son!"

"Uh, what are you all doing at my house?" Stan asked.

"Oh, sorry." They all said.

The people who burst in went back home.

* * *

Randy was taken to the cockpit door.

"Okay, open the door or this man gets it!" One of the terrorists demanded.

"Don't open it!" Randy said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to care for the passengers." The pilot said.

While the terrorists were distracted, Peter and Newton snuck to the cockpit.

"Hey, wasn't there a unicorn and some guy sitting next to him?" One of the terrorists asked.

"Search for him." Another terrorist said. "I'll keep an eye on this guy."

Two of the terrorists went down searching for Peter and Newton while the other two kept an eye on the passengers.

* * *

Peter and Newton dug through the bags.

"Ah ha! I knew someone would take their gun with him." Peter said.

"It could belong to a woman." Newton said.

"No bra and no pantyhose." Peter reminded.

"Oh."

Peter dug through the bag even further to search for bullets. The two terrorists spotted them.

"Aha!" The terrorist exclaimed.

Peter quickly threw the gun stunning one of the terrorist. Newton tackled the other terrorist down. Peter ran up to the stunned terrorist. The terrorist grabbed him by his neck and took him to the cockpit landing gear. He opened it and was about to throw Peter over the edge. Peter fought back. Newton subdued the terrorist he tackled down and ran to help Peter. He took one of the bags and threw it at the terrorist, sending him over the edge.

"Whew, that was close." Peter said.

"Let's go save the others!" Newton said.

* * *

Newton and Peter went back up to the seats. The two remaining terrorists were holding everyone at gunpoint. Peter grabbed a pot of hot coffee sitting behind him.

"Hey!" Newton called out.

The terrorists turned around. Peter quickly threw the coffee at the terrorist. They both screamed when the hot liquid burned the face. The passengers took advantage of this and tackled the terrorists down.

"We did it!" Randy cheered.

Everyone cheered as well. The pilot opened the cockpit door and ran up to the two boys.

"How can we ever thank you?" He said.

Peter and Newton looked at each other. They knew what reward they deserved.

* * *

The pilot gave the two a tour of the cockpit, the area where passengers were not allowed to see. When they got back, a man in a blue business suit sat in front of them.

"I'm so glad you took out all of the terrorists." He said.

"Don't count on it." The pilot said.

"Good." The man said.

Then, the business man grabbed the pilot by the collar. He took out his makeshift gun and pointed it at the passengers.

"What the hell?" One of the passengers gasped.

"Now reach for the sky."

Everyone did that.

"You were one of the terrorists all along?" Newton asked.

"No, I was their ringleader and their backup in case things went wrong." The business man said.

The business man took off his suit and pants, revealing an adventure suit and pants along with a sunhat.

"Uh, who are you by the way?" Peter asked.

"I am Connelly, leader of the Super Adventure Club, the terrorists that took over your plane." He announced.

* * *

**Soon...**

"What is your plan?" Newton asked.

"More importantly, who is Connelly?" Peter asked.

"The guy that killed Chef." Randy grumbled.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Were you guys born in a barn?" The mayor said.

"I had royal ancestry back in my home." Newton said.

"And I was born in a hospital in Australia. My parents were there to visit my grandparents who live there." Peter said.

"And who's Chef?" Newton asked.

The passengers gave their explanation on Chef. He left South Park for adventure, but he was forced to be a child rapist by Connelly. Chef was convinced to return by the boys, but was convinced to reconsider thanks to Connelly. Then Chef fell off a cliff and was impaled by a shark rock.

"He made the best food for our children." Randy said, looking down mournfully.

While the passengers dipped their heads in mournfulness, Peter and Newton saw Connelly taking the pilot to the cockpit. They tried to follow him, but they were locked outside.

"Damn it!" Peter said.

"Now how are we going to get in?" Newton asked.

Peter saw a drink cart standing perfectly behind them.

"Order up." He said to himself.

* * *

Peter and Newton grabbed the edge of the cart.

"Now!" Newton said.

Both them pushed the cart with all of their strength. They rolled the cart into the cockpit door.

CRASH!

Both of them broke through the door and into the cockpit. Connelly was holding the pilot at gunpoint, and when he saw a raging cart heading towards him, he didn't have time to react. He was crashed into the control panel, knocking him unconscious.

"Woohoo!" The pilot cheered.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Peter said.

Two military jets on both sides of the plane arrived.

"Oh crap, they must think the plane's still hijacked!" The pilot said. "And our communications system is offline!"

"I've got an idea." Newton said.

Newton took a large white poser along with a red marker and wrote a message on it.

_WE'RE FINE_

"The unicorn on the plane. He's saying that everything's been taken care off." One of the military pilots said.

The two jets flew off.

"Wow, that was easy." Newton stated.

"Yeah, too easy." Peter said to himself.

"Did you say something?" The pilot asked.

"No."

* * *

Soon, the plane landed at the South Park airport. Families of the passengers ran out to embrace them.

"Randy, you're alive!" Sharon said.

"I was so scared!" Randy said. "But Peter and Newton saved all of us. With a little help from us of course."

"Say, where are they?" Sharon said.

* * *

The police were arresting the terrorists.

"Bob, there's something strange." One of the police officers said.

"What is it, Mike?" Bob asked.

"Connelly is nowhere to be found." Mike said.

Bob looked at Mike with widened eyes.

* * *

Peter and Newton were on their way back.

"You know, there's something I don't get." Newton asked.

"What?"

"Connelly never told us why he wanted to hijack the plane."

"I think that's a story for another time." Peter said, before arriving at his house. "We're here."

* * *

Connelly had escaped from the police and made it back to a secret hideout. Yuika and Blackbeard were there as well. Yep, Connelly was in league with Gospel.

"Our plan to kill Peter and Newton was a failure." Connelly said.

"Talk about it." Yuika said. "I tried to kill them by turning them against each other. That didn't work."

"Don't forget on how I used the animals to kill them, but Mother Nature was taking her break." Blackbeard said.

Their superior, who was covered in a red and black hood, arrived.

"What's the point in killing them?" It said. "We should continue our actual plan."

All of them smirked.

THE END.


	17. Episode 17: The Drug-Pire Strikes Back

**Episode 20 is nearing. Get ready guys.**

* * *

**Description: The Drug Cartel returns and announces its reform, but Peter is suspicious.**

* * *

Newton, Peter, Chris, and Johnson were all doing their business at Peter's house.

"So how did that meeting with the council go? You know, about Gospel." Chris asked.

"Does it look like our meeting was secret. No, of course not!" Peter said. "Let's just give them the location of my house while we're at it."

WHAM!

"Wh-What was that?!" Chris said.

Yuika, Connelly, and Blackbeard had just burst right through the door. Peter's parents came down to see the commotion.

"Oh no, not you three!" Newton said.

"What are you doing in our house? Get out!" Dad demanded.

"Hi! And how is everyone today?!" Yuika said in a sinister, yet cheerful voice.

"You've must be in league with Gospel," Peter stated.

"Gospel? Stop calling us that!" Yuika said. "We left Gospel. We are our very own criminal organization now thank you! Our name is...all together now!"

Everyone glared at the three.

"Yuika's Lovelies!" Yuika announced.

"The Excavators!" Connelly said at the same time.

"Sea Dawgs!" Blackbeard said simultaneously.

**SILENCE.**

"What's with you?! I thought we agreed on my team name!" Yuika said angrily.

"And just what's so **lovely** about us?" said Blackbeard. "That's too girly! And since when were you the leader?!"

"I'm giving you a hand! I helped you escape from prison! You two should be bowing to me and calling me Empress Yuika!" Yuika said.

"Um, we're in the middle of a mission here, so please calm down. After all we, The Excavators, have to work as a team." Connelly said.

"YUIKA'S LOVELIES!"

"SEA DAWGS!"

"THE EXCA-"

"I don't care what your team name is!" said Peter. "What do you guys want?"

"Oh yeah. We've almost forgot! Unfortunately, this question isn't for you, it's for your unicorn friend here!"

"W-What?"

"Where is your little girlfriend?" Connelly said to Newt.

"I'm not telling you!" Newton said.

"Hmm, just as we thought," Connelly said. "You won't answer. Maybe a little present can help you."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

BLAM!

"Oh crap!" Dad said.

Newton was shot on the leg! He was breathing real heavily now.

"You're lucky that wasn't a fatal shot." Yuika threatened. "But how about now? Do you know where she is?"

"I-don't-know." Newton huffed.

"Oh well, we'll just take you away," Blackbeard said.

"Hold it!" Peter said.

Everyone stood in front of Newton.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" Johnson said.

"Yeah, we'll protect Newton with everything we have!" Chris added.

"Oh, I'm so touched by their friendship that I'm crying." Yuika pretend-sniffed.

"SEIZE THEM!" Connelly demanded.

"U-Urk!" Dad groaned.

"Stop!" A voice said.

Behind them, Unikitty appeared.

"Just don't hurt them," Unikitty said.

"How nice! The girl comes out of hiding all by herself!" Yuika taunted. "Alright girly, you're coming with us!"

Unikitty walked up to the three.

"I'm sorry..." She said to Peter and his family..

The three took Unikitty away.

* * *

**Soon...**

"Okay, Newton's being treated for his wounds at the hospital. That leaves us to go save Unikitty!" Peter said.

Suddenly Peter's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Peter, you've got to come quick. The drug cartel that kidnapped us is back at the town hall!" Cartman called.

Cartman hung up.

"Okay, I'll go with Cartman," said Peter. "You two will go rescue Unikitty."

"Got it!" Chris and Johnson said simultaneously.

* * *

Peter arrived at the South Park Town Hall. Everyone in South Park was there armed to the teeth. But more like rakes and broomsticks.

"Wow, they didn't even bother to use guns." Peter thought to himself.

"Get out of here!"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Relax people," Nicky assured. "We are here to do peace!"

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Gerald said.

"We were only forced to do it by our superior, Gospel. And when the drug cartel has fallen, Gospel fell along with it." Nicole said.

Everyone but Peter gasped. The latter was not buying it.

"Here are gifts to show that we are sorry for everything," Nicky said.

The drug cartel gave the town "gifts".

"Wow! How did you know I wanted a pinball machine?" Clyde asked.

"Cool! I got a Huggy-Wubby Tummy bundle for my baby!" A woman said. "And those things are hard to come by!"

"I got a new Galaxy Note!"

"I got a Nintendo Switch!"

The Drug Cartel came up to Peter. Peter glared at them.

"I know we have our differences, kids. But we've changed now."

The drug cartel gave Peter a gift, a chewed-up tennis ball. Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

**Later...**

Cartman arrived at Heidi's house with some flowers. Heidi took them and sniffed them.

"They're lovely!" She said.

"I know." Cartman chuckled.

"Hey, I just want know if you're available tonight. My family had just rented a movie." Heidi asked.

"Of course!" Cartman agreed.

When Cartman turned to leave, he saw Peter walking home angrily.

"Something's up with Peter." He said.

"Wait!" Heidi paused.

Heidi gave Cartman a walkie-talkie.

"So we can stay in touch," Heidi said, before embracing him.

* * *

As Peter walked home, he saw everyone in South Park mocking him.

"Oh, help Peter! I've been taken hostage by the cartel!" A man mocked.

Peter grumbled as he furiously walked on. Things became from bad to worse. The drug cartel was starting to live in houses.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Peter said.

"This family is nice to allow us to stay." A member said.

"Ugh." Peter groaned.

"Hey." A voice said.

"Oh, it's you, Cartman," Peter said.

"Are you getting suspicious of them?" Cartman asked.

"Duh!" Peter said. "They're up to something."

* * *

**That night...**

Peter and Cartman spied on the drug cartel, who was doing business at the park.

"I knew it!" Peter said. "They're building a secret HQ!"

"By the way, where's Newton?" Cartman asked.

"In the hospital. Gunshot wound."

"Hey, there's something I want to tell you," Cartman asked.

"Huh?"

"I kinda wondered if Newton died, can I be your second-in-command?"

"Wait, what?"

"You and Newton know how to work together. I was wondering if I could take that offer. I like being a friend to you and such, but I don't think Newton's going to survive that gunshot."

"I...I guess..." Peter said.

The drug cartel were all inside the building. Peter and Cartman followed them.

* * *

"Huh. Looks normal to me." Cartman said.

"Keep your eyes open. It could be a trap." Peter assured.

"Intruders!" A guard said.

Peter and Cartman hid.

"Okay, here's the plan. You will go and spy for me while I stay behind to support you." Peter said.

"Okay," Cartman said.

"Don't blow it," Peter stated.

* * *

Johnson and Chris found Unikitty in a forest along with Yuika, Connelly, and Blackbeard. They were all wearing red and black hoods.

"Alright Kitty, you will obey us!" Yuika demanded.

"Never!" Unikitty demanded.

"What do we do?" Chris whispered to Johnson.

Johnson took a rock from the ground and threw it in a direction.

"What was that?" Yuika said. "Connelly, go check it out."

Connelly left.

"Crap, Peter makes this look so easy," Johnson muttered.

"Should we do this?" Chris said.

"Yes."

"CHARGE!" They both yelled.

The three turned to the two boys' direction. Before they could react, they were knocked out by the boys with the help of Unikitty.

"Guess I'm not one of those damsels in distress after all," Unikitty stated.

"Uh, we had to rescue you," Chris said.

"I just needed help on fighting those guys. So I let myself get captured so that when Peter and Newton would rescue me, I would help them fight them off."

"Let's...just go," Johnson said.

* * *

**At South Park...**

"Wow! The cartel's holding an Expo for the town!" Wendy said while reading the news on her phone.

Then her phone got another message. It was from the Expo.

"Look, I've got an invitation to the Expo!" Wendy said.

"I've got one too!" Stan said.

Every kid in Garrison's class got an invitation including Peter. But the latter wasn't falling for it.

"Okay, got the plan?" Peter said as he helped Cartman gear up by helping him with his backpack.

"Yeah," Cartman said.

"Oh, by the way, I'd be happy to accept you as a partner."

"Really? You mean it?" Cartman said amazed.

"Yeah, you could be Newton's partner when I'm not available or mine when Newton's not here!" Peter stated.

"This is awesome!" Cartman said.

"Okay, just don't ruin it."

"I will."

* * *

The Expo was located at the same place where Cartman and Peter spied on. The kids in South Park were the first to be toured.

"That's strange, I can't believe they could build this in a day." Cartman thought.

"Welcome to the Expo!"

A small robot appeared in front of the kids. It was Yuika, but the kids didn't know about her yet.

"Welcome to the Expo! I would like you to show you around the place! Over here is the-"

Cartman received a message on his earpiece.

"That is Yuika, a robot who nearly killed all of us while the town was at the meeting in London," Peter stated.

"What should I do?" Cartman said.

"Just do as she says," Peter said. "Now's not a good chance to strike."

"Now that showed you all of the areas. I will give you a stamp card." Yuika said.

Yuika gave out stamp cards to everyone.

"I want you all to get all of the stamps and then meet me at the main pavilion."

When Yuika left, Cartman asked the kids.

"Say, where is Heidi?" Cartman asked.

"Probably doing something else," Stan said.

The kids left. Cartman got another message.

"Whatever you do, don't go to the main pavilion," Peter said.

"Okay, got it," Cartman said.

* * *

**Soon...**

"I've got all the stamps!" Stan said.

"Me too!" Kyle added.

"Did you get all of the stamps, Cartman?" Butters asked.

"No, you guys go ahead," Cartman said.

"Okay, but you're missing the fun!" Wendy chuckled.

The kids except for Cartman walked into the main pavilion.

"What are you doing just standing there? Help them!" Peter said.

Cartman ran to the main pavilion, but the door was locked from the outside.

* * *

Inside, the kids looked around.

"Hey, it's a statue of the mayor!" Bebe said.

Indeed it was. A large statue of the mayor was standing perfectly on the side.

"I hope you all enjoyed the Expo..." Yuika said.

"Yeah, we did!" Kyle said.

"...because you get to see the world's end!"

"What?!"

A red-hooded figure arrived.

"Wh-Who are you?" Stan asked.

The figure took off his hood.

"Pip?!" Everyone asked.

"Yes, it's Pip!" Pip said.

"Wait, weren't you killed when Mecha-Streisand crushed you with her foot?" Wendy said.

"Pfft. That was a stunt double!" Pip said. "Now I can finally get my revenge on the world who disowned me and replaced me with Butters!"

"Well, it's not my fault." Butters whimpered.

"SEIZE THEM!" Pip ordered.

Guards arrived and took the kids away.

"No, let me go!" Wendy said.

"Noooo!" Stan screamed.

* * *

Cartman heard the commotion from the next room over and fled just as the guards were closing in on him. He ran until the guards didn't chase him anymore.

"Holy crap, that was close." Cartman thought. "What do I do now? I can't go home, I know!"

* * *

Cartman arrived at Heidi's house which was surprisingly unlocked. He ran up to Heidi's room.

"Heidi! Heidi! You've got to help..." He said as his voice trailed off.

Heidi was curled into a fetal position on her bed and was facing away from Cartman.

"Tell me it's not true." Heidi whimpered as she held up her walkie-talkie.

Cartman gasped as he checked his pocket. He must've accidentally transmitted a message to her.

"Peter's other partner? Really?" Heidi croaked.

"I-I just thought it would be a good opportunity to me," Cartman assured.

"Well, it's a horrible opportunity for me!" Heidi said with tears streaming down her face. "I had a ton of bad days, but my boyfriend turning his back on me?!"

"I never said I would live with him, I would still visit you!" Cartman said.

"Really?" Heidi sniffed.

Heidi's walkie-talkie could also record messages. She played the most recent message, showing that Cartman definitely wanted to stay with Peter.

"I-I won't be gone forever. I'll find a way to make it work." Cartman said.

"I don't want it to work." Heidi whimpered. "I just wish things were back to normal."

"But..." Cartman began.

Heidi just ignored him. In tears, she ran away, unknowingly taking Cartman's bag with her.

"Heidi, wait! Heidi!" Cartman called.

Heidi was long gone.

* * *

Heidi sat in an alleyway of the town after brushing her tears away.

"Wait, this isn't my..." Heidi said as she searched through Cartman's bag.

After throwing Cartman's bag away from her, the contents of it spilled out. One of which is a flash drive.

"Huh?" Heidi said, looking at it. A voice from behind her got her attention. She turned around. It was Yuika.

"Oh, it's you."

"How did you know..."

"I've heard a lot about the town. Said that you wanted things to be normal."

"(Sigh) I just don't want Cartman to leave me." Heidi solemnly said.

"Maybe I can help," Yuika said. "Just give that flash drive and I'll do my thing with you."

"What are you going to do?" Heidi asked.

"I can use this flash drive to make a time machine so that you can be sent back to where everything began," Yuika assured.

* * *

"She didn't take no for an answer?" Peter said.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have asked about being your partner," Cartman said.

"I'm sorry...oh by the way, can you give me back my bag?" Peter asked.

"Sure it's right...Oh no! Heidi must've taken the wrong backpack!" Cartman panicked upon searching Heidi's bag.

* * *

Heidi reluctantly gave the flash drive to Yuika.

"Yes!" She said clutching it.

"Where do I get my part of the deal?" Heidi asked.

"Oh, that's right. Oops." Yuika said, dropping the flash drive on the ground before crushing it with her foot.

"What the?" Heidi gasped.

Connelly came from out of the shadows and shot Heidi with a tranquilizer dart. The latter fell asleep instantly.

"We did it! Now with the flash drive containing the virus against the doomsday project destroyed, Peter won't be able to stop us!" Yuika stated.

Both Connelly and Yuika laughed maniacally as everything cut to black.

* * *

**THE END SEEMED SO FAR AWAY, ****BUT IT WILL CHANGE TODAY.**

**GIVE UP THE PAST. EMBRACE THE STRANGE. EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT WILL CHANGE.**


	18. Episode 18: Pip Rises

**As we are nearing the end, I want to thank you for sticking around after episode 10. I want to thank the people who encouraged me to continue the series until episode 20. Yes, I will end it at episode 20.**

* * *

**Description: Part One of Three. Gospel begins the end of South Park, and everyone is captured. Before trying to rescue the others, Peter and his friends must find Newton and rescue Heidi. Meanwhile, Gospel summons, Cthulhu who is back, stronger, crueler than ever.**

* * *

Chris and Johnson returned with Unikitty to Peter's place. Outside, a dark storm was forming.

"I guess there wasn't any trouble at all?" He asked.

"No trouble," Chris assured.

"Hey, what's wrong with Cartman?" Johnson asked.

"He suggested that I should be his partner in case Newton died. Heidi didn't take it well."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have said it."

"It's none of your fault, guys," Unikitty said.

Peter's phone rang.

"Hold it, I got a call from my parents."

Peter answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Peter, did you see the news?" Dad asked.

Peter turned on the news.

"And Peter was actually correct when the drug cartel has never changed their evil ways. Right now, they are holding the kids hostage, and parents are being set as slaves." The reporter said. "And now here is a midget in a bikini."

The image change to a man in a bikini.

"Thanks, Tom, I'm standing here today and-"

BLAM!

A splatter of blood covered the camera.

"Sorry boy, but ye won't be needing that to broadcast our message!" Blackbeard stated.

The cameraman nervously pointed at Blackbeard.

"Keep that thing pointed at me." He demanded.

Before Blackbeard could give out his message, Peter shut off the TV and ran outside with everyone else following him. A large purple and white bubble with a flower sign was hovering over the town hall. The town itself was deserted and empty. It looked like the apocalypse or the end of the world. There was nothing but them, the wind howling, alarms going off, and people's screams off into the distance.

"What is that thing?" Johnson asked, pointing at the huge bubble in the sky.

"Chris, Kyle, and Unikitty, can you go investigate?" asked Peter.

Chris nodded and left with the two leaving Cartman and Peter behind.

"What are we going to do?" Cartman asked.

"We got to go find Newton." He said.

* * *

Everyone got to the hospital. Everything was disheveled, empty, and quiet.

"Man, it's so creepy," Cartman said.

"Let's just find Newton and get out of here," Peter said. "I hope the power's still on."

"Of course it's not," Cartman said, flicking the light switch but it won't turn on.

"Maybe there's a generator downstairs."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Johnson, Chris, and Unikitty arrived at the bubble. Inside was a girl floating asleep. Heidi.

"Heidi! Wake up!" Chris called.

"It's no use, she can't hear us," Unikitty said.

"It's all because of this stupid bubble," Johnson said. "If only I can pop it."

"You're not going to pop anything!" A voice said from behind them.

3 humans with cult robes appeared. Obviously they were in league with Gospel.

"There's no way to open the door unless you show the medallion!" One of them said.

"Damn it Timothy, don't spoil it!" Another one said.

"Thanks for the help!" Chris said.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Timmy said.

Before the cultists could react, the three escaped.

* * *

**Expo Pavilion...**

Kyle was struggling to break free from his cell.

"Dude, just give up," Stan said.

"I know, but I can't believe the drug cartel would turn their backs on us!" Kyle said.

"I guess Peter was right, they never changed," Wendy said.

"We all owe him an apology," Butters added.

"You won't owe him anything!" A guard said. "Lookie, Lookie, Lookie what we've got!"

4 guards surrounded a body. The body of a unicorn. He was unconscious.

"Newton!" Everyone gasped.

"Newton! Wake up!" Craig shouted.

"He won't hear you, we've drugged

"Let him go!" Stan demanded.

"How about, NO! NO, I WON'T RELEASE HIM!" The guard said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Bebe said.

"How about...this!" The guard said, injecting a needle into Newton's body.

"What is that?" Wendy asked.

"A lethal injection. In fifteen seconds, he will spontaneously explode!"

"What?!"

POOF! Chunks of guts flew in their direction.

"NOOOO!" Kyle screamed.

"It's too late, he's gone," Stan said.

Wendy cried into Stan's shoulders as Karen embraced her brother. Everyone dipped their heads in sorrow.

"Ok kiddies, you're coming with us!" The guard said, opening their cell.

The kids looked at Newton's remains. Nothing was left as they were taken away by the guards.

* * *

Peter took out his flashlight when he got into the dark basement. Turning it on, he examined the room.

"Oh yes!" Cartman cheered.

"You found the generator?" Peter asked.

"A whole bag of Spicy Poofs! I thought those were banned!" Cartman said, taking it.

"Focus Cartman," Peter instructed.

Then they saw it. The generator.

"Keep an eye out," Peter said, handing Cartman the flashlight.

Peter turned on the generator. A small ding was heard.

"Yes. The power's back on!" Cartman said.

"Let's go!" Peter added.

The two went upstairs and used the computer.

"Okay, he's being held on Floor 3," Peter said.

The two used the elevator to get to the third floor. Along the way, Peter received a call.

"Hello?"

"Peter, we've got some bad news. You might not want to hear this." Chris said.

"Spill it, man!" Peter asked.

"Newton was...taken out by Gospel," Chris said. "They broadcasted his death on TV everywhere."

"What?!" Peter said.

After arriving on the third floor, Peter ran to the nearest room and turned on the television. On it was Newton spontaneous exploding after being injected by a lethal chemical that inflames your skin and makes it bloat so hard that it pops like a balloon.

"O-Oh my god." Cartman whimpered.

"This can't be real," Peter said to himself.

Then, they heard clanking coming from the closet behind them. The only thing Peter could use to defend himself was his flashlight. He approached slowly and closer to the closet. Then...

WHAM!

A unicorn was on top of him!

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

"It's me, Peter!" Peter screamed.

"Peter?" The unicorn said.

"Newton?" Cartman said. "But I thought you were dead!"

"Holy shit, I almost killed you!" Newton gasped.

"If you're here, then who's that?" Peter said, pointing at the TV screen.

"That was a lookalike," Newton said. "He was sent to trick you guys, but I knocked him out cold and switched places with him."

"Well, at least you're alive," Cartman said.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Newton asked.

* * *

Peter took Newton and Cartman to the bubble that Heidi was in. Chris, Johnson, and Unikitty were there.

"Hey, Newton's alive!" Chris said.

Peter explained everything to the others. In return, Chris explained that Heidi was trapped in a prison bubble and that a medallion would only open it.

"We fought off the guys sent to protect the bubble. It was rough, but we did it." Chris explained.

Peter searched through the cult members' bodies until finding it. The medallion. It looked like the same medallion that he saw on the flash drive that Yuika dropped when she escaped from Peter at the Tower of London. He held up the medallion in front of the bubble. It opened.

"Let's do this!" Cartman stated. "Let's go save Heidi!"

The six went into the bubble and disappeared when they went in.

"They're in." A voice said.

* * *

**Back at the** **Expo...**

The students were all under slave labor under the supervision of Pip.

"Sir! Sir!" A guard said.

"What is it?" Pip asked.

"Peter and his friends have entered the bubble!" The guard said.

"Pfft. It's all going to plan," said Pip. "Thanks to our lord, it is the most diabolical trap ever created! They will never get out!"

* * *

Inside the bubble was a white empty space.

"I thought this would be like, you know, a prison!" Newton stated.

"Um, guys?" Unikitty said.

A crack can be seen on the edge of the bubble. It was growing bigger.

"Run!" Chris shouted.

Everyone ran away from the crack, but by now, the crack became huge. The floor shattered, sending everyone screaming as they fell down below.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

Peter woke up groaning. Newton was standing in front of his face. Below him was a large mattress that caught them safely.

"You okay, Peter?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

Peter then looked at the "prison" around him. It was a colorful and vibrant world. Not dark and gloomy as he thought it would be. Rivers flowed of sparkling water, everyone at the "prison" was stuffed animals or toys.

"Where are we?" Chris wondered.

"This looks like some world you see in My Little Pony," Peter said.

"Ahem," Newton grunted.

"Not you, dude. I'm talking about this world." Peter said.

The six got off the mattress and walked into the "prison". They looked at the sign.

**WELCOME TO MY WORLD.**

"Is this place literally called **MY WORLD**?" Johnson said.

* * *

"Ugh, this isn't going anywhere, I wish we could find some help," Peter said.

"Did you say help?"

A group of teenage girls with lots of makeup appeared in a convertible.

"Yes, do you know where Heidi is?" Cartman asked.

"We can take you there!" The girls said simultaneously.

"No that's fine, we can wal-" Newton said.

"We insist!"

All six were placed into the car. The girls drove passed the river and into the city.

"Ugh, this place is so bright." Newton groaned.

"Even I have to admit, this place sucks," Unikitty said.

"We're here!"

The car stopped in front of a castle and everyone got off.

"Bye, thanks for the ride!" Unikitty said.

"Guys, this is Gospel's doing!" Peter reminded.

The six turned to the castle. Strangely, there were no guards. Chris opened the doors. Everyone got in.

* * *

**Back at the Expo...**

"Ow, my back." Stan groaned.

"Just keep it together, Stan," Wendy said.

"All right you pigeons, work it!" Nicky demanded.

Everyone in South Park was forced to work on the 9 stone thrones for Gospel. Four on each side, with one big throne on top. They already finished both sides and were exhausted to death in the largest one.

"Who are... the eight... high-ranking... members of Gospel?" Randy asked, huffing and puffing.

As if on cue, they entered. They were the same people who had appeared in the previous chapters. There was Cheesy Chad, Christine Chandler, The Maid, Nicky and Nicole Maguire, Yuika, Connelly, and Blackbeard. The final was, of course, Pip.

"I congratulate you all for finishing my throne," Pip announced.

"So does that mean we get to go?" Butters asked.

"NO!" Pip yelled.

"What are you going to do to us?" Stan said, demanding answers.

"Nothing!" Pip said, manically. "But you get to have a front-row seat to the end of the world!"

Black tendrils appeared from the ground and swarmed everyone. They latched themselves onto the ears of their victims, causing them to go frozen into an emotionless state.

"All right, let's do this!" Pip stated.

Pip and the 8 high-rankers dressed in red and black robes, joined hands and stood in front of the victims. They chanted the words...

"Come... Great Old One..." They all said at the same time.

The earth began to shake uncontrollably. Then...

CRASH! A large monster appeared. He was green, had 4 glowing orange eyes, enormous wings, long arms, and legs, and had his head littered with tentacles.

"I LIVE AGAIN!" He roared in a thundering voice.

"Cthulhu." Pip said.

* * *

**Back in the prison bubble...**

Everyone went upstairs in the castle until finding a large door. When they opened it, they found Heidi there, sleeping soundly.

"Heidi!" Cartman exclaimed.

Heidi woke up.

"Huh...what?" She groaned.

"We've found you." Chris said.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Heidi said.

Heidi pulled the curtain, revealing a magical world outside.

"I don't know what happened. I just fell asleep and ended up here. Where things don't change!" Heidi proudly stated.

"Heidi, what are you saying? This place is a prison!" Peter said.

"I'm saying this is my home now. I made this world! And I don't want to be saved!" Heidi continued.

"WHAT?!"

"You did _what_?" Peter said.

"Look, because you **suggested** on Cartman becoming your partner after Newton died, I just want to run away. But then I fell asleep and found myself here!" Heidi replied.

"No! Newton is here and is alive!" Cartman said.

"Really? Because I don't see him." Heidi said.

That was true. Due to the effects of the prison bubble, Heidi couldn't "see" or "hear" Newton. Even if he is standing _literally _in front of them. He was truly invisible to her.

"I can't get her attention." Newton sighed.

"We'll think of something else." Peter assured.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Heidi.

"Ugh." Newton groaned.

"Enjoy your stay here!" Heidi cheerfully said. "Where I am the mayor and you can have anything you want!"

"Look, I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry about this suggestion on being Peter's partner!" Cartman begged. "I'm sorry about our fight!"

"Just give this place a chance, Cartman." Heidi said.

Unikitty turned to the right of her. A large piled

"Oh my gosh, Smile Dip!" She exclaimed. "I thought this stuff was banned!"

"Oh my god, it's starting to infect us one by one!" Chris said.

It was too late for Unikitty, she dove into the Smile Dip and started taking it inside her. The effects of the Smile Dip caused hallucinations inside her. Like biting at the air when she thought she was chewing at a candy paw.

* * *

Cartman stood at the edge of a river. He threw a stone in the water.

"Ugh! Even my skips are perfect!" He groaned. "I just want to go back to the real world!"

The word "world" echoes across the area. Everyone stops and gasps.

Two guards grabbed Cartman and pinned him down.

"You're under arrest!" They said.

"Oh my god, Cartman!" Peter gasped.

"Prepare to be banished, to the real world!" The guards added.

"Wait, stop!"

Heidi appeared behind Cartman.

"There has to be another way." Heidi asked.

"Very well." The guard said. "If Cartman wishes to stay, he must go to court!"

**SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC...**

CHOMP!

"Hey! Seriously?!" The guard said after Unikitty bit him while in a Smile Dip state.

"Sorry." Unikitty said.

* * *

Everything changed to the court. Everyone is here except for Peter and Newton. They were off somewhere.

"All rise for the court." The judge said.

"Heidi, what are you doing?" Cartman said.

"I didn't make the rules." Heidi countered.

"Come on Peter, where are you?" Cartman muttered.

* * *

Peter and Newton were back in the castle where Heidi stayed.

"Why are we back here again?" Newton asked.

"Hey Newton, can I tell you something?" Peter asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't think this fame thing is doing it for me. I just wanted to be treated like a normal kid."

"I treat you like normal."

"Yeah, but the whole town treats me like the Messiah. It's getting awkward. And if I die, I don't want anyone to remember me. I'm not trying to be rude, it just makes me feels uncomfortable."

"I see..."

"Now, I remember seeing something strange by Heidi's bag."

The two went back into the room Heidi slept in. In it was a bag. Inside the bag were a grappling hook, a medallion, and some ray gun.

"It says here that it's a memory gun." Newton read. "One zap at its target and BAM! Their memory about everything is gone."

"Hey, look on the medallion," Peter said.

It looked like the same medallion that Peter used to open the door to the prison bubble. When he took that medallion out of his pocket, in fact, it was the same. Peter checked the other side.

**TWELVE SYMBOLS PLACED AROUND A WHEEL**

**HAND IN HAND THEY'LL BOND THE SEAL**

**BUT BREAK THE CHAIN AND PAY THE COST**

**AND EVERYTHING WILL ALL BE LOST**

"Do you think this means something?" Newton asked.

"More importantly, who's that?" Peter said, pointing to a picture of Cthulhu.

Newton took the bag's contents with him.

"Let's get back to the others." He said.

* * *

The court continued with its proceedings.

"You think reality is good? I can show you that reality sucks." A lawyer said.

Everything changed around them. While this is just a memory, it felt so real to Heidi and Cartman. It was Picture Day at school. Heidi was next in line after a girl was taking her picture. Then...

"Have a nice picture!" The girl taunted, putting bubble gum in Heidi's hair.

"Oh my god, it's ruined!" Heidi whimpered. "What do I do?"

"I...I don't know!" Cartman panicked.

The students laughed at a crying Heidi who was heading to the bathroom to hide. Heidi looked away.

"That was just one bad day!" Cartman countered.

"Oh really?" The lawyer said.

Everything changed again. It was now Valentine's Day. Everyone got a Valentine, except for Cartman.

"How many did you get, Cartman?" Heidi asked.

Cartman didn't get any.

"Hah! I can't believe you have him as a boyfriend!" A kid taunted.

Cartman ran off. Heidi looked down in sorrow.

"That's reality dude, it's tough. But here, who wants sundaes?"

Sundaes appeared right in front of the jury. They all licked it.

"You had times where you made Heidi fat, behaved a lot like you, broke up with you, rekindled it only to break her promise again." The lawyer stated. "That's reality."

"U-Urk!" Cartman grunted.

"The court has decided. Cartman is hereby sentenced to be beaten to death!" The judge ordered.

"What?!" Everyone said.

Even Heidi was surprised.

"You can't kill him!" Heidi said.

"He tried to corrupt your mind! Fill it with negative thoughts!" The judge said.

The lawyer walked up to the judge and whacked Cartman in the eye.

"No! Stop!" Heidi begged.

"Heidi, listen..." Cartman said as he got up.

Cartman was hit again.

"I know that I lied to you, and I'm sorry!"

WHACK!

"You're hurting him!" Heidi begged.

"If I could go back in time and reverse anything, I would not accept Peter's partnership with him! But I can't do that! And now I regret it!"

WHACK!

"Keep him down!" The judge ordered.

"He can hit me as much as he wants, I'll come right back!" Cartman croaked.

WHACK!

Cartman struggled to get up. By now, his left eye was black, his nose was bleeding, and his face was bruised. He coughed out blood as he got up.

"Finish him!" The judge ordered.

The lawyer took out a handgun and aimed it right at Cartman's head.

"Shoot me!" Cartman demanded. "I'm not afraid."

"NO!" Heidi shouted.

Heidi pushed the lawyer out of the way.

"I'm sorry," Heidi said.

"NO! Don't let them do it!" The judge said.

But it was too late. Cartman and Heidi embraced each other. As they hugged, a purple aura appeared around her and disappeared.

"Ugh, this place is too bright." Heidi groaned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The judge screamed as he disintegrated.

Everything was falling apart in the prison bubble.

"We got to get out of here!" Chris shouted.

"But what about Peter and Newton?" Cartman said.

Then the two burst in.

"We were looking for you. We found a way out!" Newton said.

Everyone ran outside. A large portal appeared in the center.

"Huh. How did we not notice that?" Johnson said.

"Just get in!" Peter said.

Everyone ran into the portal. When they got out, the bubble shattered into confetti.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Uh oh," Peter said, looking behind him.

Everyone else turned and saw a giant monster off into the distance.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Episode 19: Take Back The Park

**I found a great way to end it all. Sorry, but I'm not going to write any more episodes after episode 20. I know I said that for episode 10, but I found a great way to end everything.**

**Description: Part Two of Three. Peter and his friends rally the town of South Park to fight back against Gospel.**

* * *

Peter and the group saw Cthulhu out into the distance.

"What is that thing?" Chris said.

Peter took out the medallion. The image on the medallion matched the monster from far off.

"Guys, look at this!" Peter said.

Everyone looked at the medallion at Peter held.

"Cthulhu," Cartman said.

"Huh?"

"The monster. Cthulhu." Cartman repeated.

"You know him?" Newton asked.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing..." Cartman chuckled.

"He used him to get his revenge on Coon and Friends," Heidi answered. "But that's far behind him now. Cthulhu is supposed to be sealed back into the earth now."

"But how did he return? And who is Cthulhu?" Peter said.

"Well, there's only one answer..." Newton said.

* * *

Cut to everyone at the library.

"I can't believe this place wasn't torn down," Heidi said.

"Let's just find some information on Cthulhu and leave," Peter said.

The seven searched through the library about the information on Cthulhu.

"I found it!" Cartman exclaimed.

Cartman showed the book to everyone.

_Cthulhu is a known as the "Ruler of Darkness", he has the ability to fly despite his enormous size, enter minds and control them, is immortal, and defeating him with another immortal will only bring him back, stronger, crueler than ever. There is no known way to defeat him __permanently._

"Oh no, we can't defeat him!" Cartman said, worried.

"But we can defeat Gospel!" Heidi stated.

"But what do we do now?" Cartman said.

"Let's just go home," Peter suggested.

* * *

The seven went outside and found a working car. Peter drove everyone back to his house. When he opened the door, a gun was placed in front of him.

"Don't...move..." The gun wielder said.

"Easy dad, it's me," Peter said.

The figure revealed himself to be Peter's dad. Behind him are the survivors of South Park.

"Mom, Dad!" Heidi exclaimed.

Heidi ran up to her parents to embrace them. Cartman saw Linda alive too and embraced her as well. Among the others who have survived are Mr. Garrison, the Mayor's assistants, Sergeant Yates, the Woodland Critters, Goth Kids, Jimbo and Ned, and more.

"Mom, Dad, what's everyone doing here?" Peter asked.

"They all came here for help." Mom said. "We had to hide from _them._"

"But we can fight back!" Peter stated. "If we can all team up, we can stop Gospel!"

"You might want to see this," Newton said, turning on the TV.

Everything on the TV showed the Expo. Pip was there, addressing the message to all of South Park.

"Citizens of South Park..." Pip announced. "I am Pip, leader of Gospel. You have disowned me for years! I had no parents, no life, no one. And now I enact my revenge on you all!"

Everything changed to the students of South Park, all covered in tendrils.

"Wendy, Bebe!" Heidi gasped.

"Kyle, Kenny, Stan!" Cartman added.

"You have no hope of defeating me! Your pathetic rebellion shall only end in ruin!" Pip stated before returning to his normal voice. "Okay, you can stop the broadcast now."

Newton turned off the TV.

"This is an outrage!" Garrison shouted.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's take back South Park!" Yates stated.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Wow, All it took for them was to see their loved ones in a petrified state," Newton said. "H-Hey!"

Everyone had left the building.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Newton asked.

"I don't know!" Peter replied. "Probably to fight back?"

"Yeah, with broomsticks and rakes," said Newton sarcastically.

Instead, everyone arrived at a jeep depot.

"Let's hit it!" Garrison shouted.

Everyone got to work and did their own designs on their own jeep. They also did some combat training to fight against Pip and his followers.

"All I have to ask is, who's Pip?" Peter said.

"He was in our classroom," Heidi said. "We didn't know much about him."

"Well, that doesn't help."

By the end of the day, the jeeps were ready.

"Now let's all get a good rest," Garrison said.

Everyone but Peter fell asleep almost instantly. Peter just looked at the medallion.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Let her rip!" Garrison stated.

Everyone started their jeeps and drove their way to the Expo.

"Hey! There's a huge line of jeeps heading our way!" A guard said, while on the lookout.

"Defend the perimeters!" Pip ordered.

Gospel's cultists ran outside to defend the Expo. One fired a rocket launcher that destroyed one of the jeeps. Everyone got off and charged on foot.

"ATTACK!" Garrison shouted.

Everyone fought their way through. Peter smashed through three with his baseball bat. Newton tussled with two guards and slammed their heads on the ground.

"Good job, everyone!" Heidi shouted.

The cultist who fired the rocket launcher fired it at Cartman. He got out of the way, but the rocket hit some debris. The rubbled fell on top of Cartman.

"NO!" Heidi screamed.

"Ha! I got one!" The cultist laughed.

Heidi was enraged. She charged-tackled the cultists and took his pocket knife. She stabbed him like a maniac. At that point, Cartman dug his way out of the rubble to see his disheveled girlfriend covered in blood.

"Heidi, I'm alright-"

Heidi embraced him tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Heidi whimpered. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry too," Cartman said.

The two embraced as their lips meet.

"Hey!" Peter shouted.

Cartman and Heidi just looked in Peter's direction.

"It's nice that you made up with each other, but we did it! The cultists are running!" Peter said.

Everyone cheered.

"Now let's save the others!" Newton said.

Jimbo took the rocket launcher and aimed it at the wall.

* * *

"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have hired these second-rate goons." Pip groaned.

BOOM!

**"Turn Down for What" from DJ Snake plays.**

Everyone walked in.

"Hey! I paid 8000 bucks for that wall!" Pip angrily said.

"Let's go!" Cartman said.

Everyone went to the main room. They saw all of South Park, tied up. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get their attention.

"How do we get rid of this?" Peter said, pulling on the tendrils.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Jimbo said.

Jimbo took out a match and held it over the tendrils. The tendrils withered away, freeing Stan.

"Oh my god." Stan gasped.

Everyone else did the same thing to the others too. Soon, everyone was free.

"I can't believe you're alive, Newton!" Wendy said.

"Well, this is awkward," Newton said to himself.

CLAP. CLAP.

Everyone turned to Pip clapping.

"Well done on getting here. And Newton, I found out about the switch." Pip stated.

"You're going down, Pip!" Peter said.

"Yes, but how are you going to stop Cthulhu from taking over Newton's mind?" Pip said back.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Cthulhu can control anyone's mind by entering inside them," Pip said.

"But why do you need Newton?" Stan asked.

"Newton is a unicorn. Cthulhu needs a body to enter. To have infinite power, he must enter into the mind of someone who already is mythical." Pip said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kyle said.

"Oh really?" Pip said.

Cthulhu appeared behind everyone. Jimbo and Ned unloaded their guns on Cthulhu's eyes, blinding him.

"UGH, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR THESE TO REGENERATE?" Cthulhu roared.

While Pip was distracted at Cthulhu, The adults knocked out Pip.

"We did it! Gospel is no more!" Butters cheered.

"It's not over yet," Peter said. "Hand me that spray can."

Peter took a can of blue spray paint and painted the image he saw on the medallion.

"What is this?" Unikitty asked. "Hopscotch?"

"No. Something I saw on the medallion," Peter said.

"What medallion?" Stan said.

"Long Story. Let's just skip to the important part. Anyway, on the medallion was a prophecy." Peter said. "Twelve Symbols Placed Around A Wheel. Hand in Hand They'll Bond the Seal. But Break the chain and Pay the Cost. And Everything Will All Be Lost."

"What does that mean?" Cartman said.

"We have to stand on the twelve symbols, hold hands and that's how we'll defeat Cthulhu!" Peter summarized.

Once the zodiac was complete, Peter and Newton stepped on two of the symbols. Then Peter's Parents joined in. The four boys, Unikitty, Heidi, Wendy, and Bebe joined in after.

"That's it, twelve!" Cartman said.

"Chris, Kyle, I want you to get everyone out of here!" Peter ordered.

"Got it!" They both said.

Everyone else ran out of the room.

"We're finally doing it, We're going to save South Park!" Cartman said, excited.

"Not anymore!"

Pip jumped at Peter, breaking the seal.

"Oh no!" Everyone said.

Peter fought off Pip but it was too late. Cthulhu had regenerated his eyes. They stopped fighting as everyone watched in horror except for them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Episode 20: Somewhere in the Woods

**This is it, the last episode. **

**Description: Part Three of Three. When the resistance fails, Peter and Newton must make great sacrifices to save what remains.**

* * *

Cthulhu menacingly stared at the citizens of South Park.

"YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU NEED ALL TWELVE SYMBOLS OF THE ZODIAC?" Cthulhu roared.

"Oh, yeah?" Peter taunted. "Then let's do it again!"

"I don't have a huge problem with that," Pip said.

Pip dropped a lit match on the floor, causing the zodiac to burn up into a crisp.

"Oh no!" Newton gasped.

"You shouldn't have chosen spray paint, losers!" Pip taunted.

The next thing that Peter knew, everyone but him, his parents, Unikitty, and Newton were lifted into the air by Cthulhu.

"Ah!" They screamed.

"This place needs some decorations!" Cthulhu snapped.

In a flash of white light, the people that Cthulhu lifted into the air was turned into banners on the wall. All with scared looks.

"It's too late, Peter!" Pip taunted.

Soon, Peter and Newton were trapped in a cage, while Unikitty and Peter's parents were trapped in another.

"No!" Unikitty screamed.

"But you could still live. Just let me get inside Newton's head and this whole thing will be over!" Cthulhu stated.

"Sir, what about me?" Pip said.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Cthulhu roared.

He snapped his fingers, and Pip fell unconscious.

"Now, when I'm inside Newton, I can finally rule the earth!"

"No!" Peter shouted.

"Don't fuck with me, kid. I am immor-" Cthulhu said as he leaned his face close to Peter.

Peter sprayed a can of spray paint on Cthulhu's eyes.

"OW, SHIT!"

It temporarily released both Cthulhu's holds on Peter, his parents, Newton, and Unikitty.

"We'll distract him!" Peter shouted. "Just take Unikitty and get out of here!"

"Okay!" Mom replied.

"Hey, over here!" Newton taunted.

Cthulhu turned angrily to Peter and Newton who had just run into the halls.

"Now's our chance!" Dad said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cthulhu warned.

Peter's parents and Unikitty were locked in a cage again.

"You'll stay here, I have asses to chase!"

Cthulhu left to chase Peter and Newton.

"I can't believe it, our son is being chased by some immortal being and he's going to die!" Dad said.

"Newton...Stay safe..." Unikitty whispered.

* * *

Peter and Newton bolted down the hall.

"This way!" Newton shouted, turning left.

The two continued to...a dead end?!

"Oh no!" Peter said.

"Oh yes!" Cthulhu said from behind them.

Cthulhu grabbed both of them with his hands. He taunted them by showing them outside. Everyone in South Park was captured again and put in a tendril prison. Outside, everything was turning into chaos.

* * *

"Lookie, Lookie!" Cthulhu taunted to Mom, Dad, and Unikitty.

The three gasped. Peter and Newton were being held by Cthulhu.

"Which one should I kill?" Cthulhu taunted. "Last chance, Newton! Give up now or I'm going to kill your girl and your best friend. In fact, I should just kill one of them now! It'll be a snap!"

A red light appeared on Cthulhu's eyes. It would switch between Peter and Unikitty's faces on who he would kill.

"EENIE...MEENIE...MINEEE...MOE!"

It stopped at Unikitty's face. She looked at it in horror at first, but then she accepted her fate as she closed her eyes as a single tear formed on her. Cthulhu snap his fin-

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Newton shouted.

**SILENCE.**

"It's over. I surrender." Newton said.

"What are you doing?" Peter said, panicking.

"It's the only way."

"An excellent choice," Cthulhu said.

Cthulhu released Peter and Newton and removed the cage of Peter's parents and Unikitty. Unikitty ran up to hug him tightly.

"No, don't go!" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry..."

"Boo-hoo!" Cthulhu taunted as he snapped his fingers again, tying up Peter.

"My only condition is that you let my girlfriend, my best friend, and his parents go!" Newton demanded.

"Ugh, fine." Cthulhu groaned.

"No, Newton!" Dad said.

Unikitty couldn't watch. She buried herself in Mom's body.

"It's a deal!" Cthulhu said.

When Newton touched Cthulhu, he fell unconscious. At the same time, when Cthulhu entered Newton, his physical form turned to stone while everything else entered Newton's mind.

* * *

"I did it, I finally won!" Cthulhu triumphed.

Cthulhu went to the main control area of Newton's mind. When he got there, the door behind him closed.

"WHAT?!" Cthulhu gasped.

"Nice try, but you forgot one little thing." Newton taunted.

* * *

In the real world, Peter took out the memory gun he got from episode 18 and pointed it at Newton.

"Goodbye, Newton..."

BLAST!

Peter blasted the energy beam of the memory gun onto Newton.

* * *

In Newton's mind, the area started to burn in blue fire.

"While I did allow you into my mind, Peter would blast me with the memory gun erasing both you and me!" Newton explained.

"You asshole! Don't you realize you're going to die too?"

"I don't mind."

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Cthulhu shouted, but he couldn't escape.

"Nice try, but there is no escape!"

Cthulhu tried using his powers, but they wouldn't work against the memory gun.

"LKFDGAKDSFKLADSHJADFHKLDJAFHALKSFJHSADFKLJHDSAFKLHDFSAKLJADFHSJHAFSDK- NEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOONNNNNN!"

Cthulhu was nothing left but a distorted demon. Newton punched him once, and Cthulhu disintegrated.

"Goodbye, Peter..." Newton said as the flames engulfed him.

* * *

Back in the real world, Peter had finished blasting his friend with the memory gun. It was over, Cthulhu was done. But everything was still in chaos.

"Hahahahaha." Pip laughed.

"What have you done, Pip?" Peter said.

"I foresaw my plan into failing, so I decided a backup plan!"

"You won't get away with this!"

Pip ran off with Peter in chase.

* * *

The two chased each other until Pip ran into a room and sealed it behind him.

"Damn it!" Peter said.

"You want to get in there, you have to get through us!" A voice said.

It was the eight high-ranking members of Gospel.

"Let's do this..." Peter said to himself, taking out his weapon.

**"Battle of the Heroes" from Star Wars Episode 3 plays in the background. Seriously, listen to this on Youtube, it's epic!**

"With the world gone, Pip will bring order and glory!" Cheesy Chad said.

"The only order and glory I see is chaos and destruction!" Peter replied.

The two had a brief fight, then Cheesy Chad was killed. It continued to the other 5 members of Gospel. He crucified Christine, bludgeoned Blackbeard, mauled the maid, yakked out Yuika, and cracked Connelly. Then came Nicky and Nicole.

"With this new world, Gospel will be its order, sister!" Nicky said.

"Let us begin," Nicole said.

"Sorry, I don't have time for this. Get out of my way." Peter stated.

The two fought Peter, but they ended up killing each other by stabbing each other with their swords when trying to charge at Peter.

"No, how could this be?" Nicky said. "Sister!"

Both Nicky and Nicole slumped heavily to the ground. Peter continued onwards to Pip.

**Music stops.**

* * *

Peter ran inside the sealed door and saw a large machine in front of him.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"It's my time machine," Pip said. "I knew my plans would fail, so I created this! I could use it to go back in time and reverse anything you did! I could even kill you when you were a baby!"

"Your time machine won't save you from your plan!" shouted Peter.

"Hmmm, it seems we have a real fight on our hands," Pip suggested, before grabbing his sword.

"Do you really have it in you to defeat me?" Pip continued.

"I never had anything," Peter said.

"What a bummer!" Pip said before attacking him.

Peter blocked Pip's attack.

"I never called myself a hero," Peter replied before pushing Pip away.

Pip was knocked back into the controls of the time machine. The force of the knockback changed the settings.

"Even with your power, you will not win," Pip said.

Pip attacked Peter who deflected his every attack. It all ended when Peter slashed Pip in the chest.

"Ugh!" He groaned, dropping his sword while slumping to the ground with blood pouring out.

"It's all over, Pip! You've lost!" Peter stated.

"I...never...lose..." Pip wheezed.

Pip laughed maniacally as he took out a small device. He pressed the button on it. Everything became white in a very bright flash of light...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

South Park was back to normal. Where the air was fresh, the grass was green under the snow, and everything was quiet. The Expo was destroyed, the only thing that remains was a statue of Cthulhu. Unikitty and Peter's parents just got up.

"Ugh... what happened?" Dad groaned.

"Everything's normal again!" Stan said.

Everyone cheered.

"But where's Newton? And Peter?" Unikitty said.

* * *

Newton was found in the forest. Peter's parents, Chris, Kyle, and Unikitty found him. Newton opened his eyes.

"Oh my god, Newton, you did it!" Unikitty cheered.

"Hey...what's your name?" Newton asked.

Unikitty started to tear up.

"N-Newton?" Unikitty whimpered.

"Huh? Who's Newton?" Newton questioned.

"Come on, Newton. It's me, Unikitty. Newton, It's me!"

Unikitty was dragged away by Johnson. Chris just shook his head at her.

"Peter erased his memory. It's all gone." Dad reminded. "Newton doesn't know, but he did it. He saved all of us. Peter too."

"You're our hero, Newton." Mom said.

Unikitty sat down and cried. Chris and Johnson just hung their heads in sorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, things weren't the same for the citizens of South Park.

"Peter! Where are you?" Cartman called.

"Peter!" Stan called.

Nothing. Pure silence. Tears start to form on Wendy's eyes. She cried into Stan's shoulders.

"He's gone..." Heidi said, solemnly. "For real this time..."

Everyone dipped their heads in mournfulness. Even the Goth Kids.

* * *

Peter's parents and Unikitty took Newton back to Peter's home.

"What are we doing here?" Newton asked. "Looks real nice."

"Come on, Newton. You know this place." Unikitty whimpered.

"Nope," Newton replied, but then noticed the sadness on everyone.

"Why the long faces? Must be a funeral."

"There's got to be something that can help Newton remember," Dad said.

"I kept a scrapbook of our adventures," Unikitty said, taking out the scrapbook. "This is about your visit to the Cheesy-poof factory."

"What about meeting Peter? That meeting about Gospel?" Dad said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell what's going on," Newton said.

At that point, Stan and his friends arrived at Peter's house.

"We heard the news, and we are so sorry for everything," Stan said.

"I just wish we had some way of getting Newton's memory back," Wendy said.

"If he can't remember, someone is going to take advantage of him," Kyle said.

"Stop, Kyle! No one's going to use me!" Newton said, annoyed.

Everyone gasped.

"He's remembering!" Unikitty cheered.

"I want to tell him about chopping his parents up and feeding him his parents chopped up into Chili!" Cartman added.

"I don't have parents, Cartman! Both of my parents are dead!" Newton said.

Everyone helped Newton remember them. Newton even learned what happened to his best friend, but he took the news well. Slowly, everything returned to Newton. Except for Cthulhu.

* * *

Time passed. The four boys grew up and married their girlfriends. Yes, even Kenny had a girl. South Park never had attracted so many visitors since the film festival incident. But this was for a good reason. The residents of South Park told its visitors of how their town was doomed by a cult, until two heroes came along to save the day. A human and his unicorn companion. In the end, they sacrificed themselves to save everyone. The unicorn has lost his memory of everything, until his friends came along to help him remember. As for the human, he was nowhere to be found, no body, no sign, nothing. But the unicorn knows that one day, Peter might return...

THE END.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

**CREDITS**

**SOUTH PARK AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS ARE OC.**

**TREY PARKER- Cartman, Stan, Randy, Clyde, News Reporter Tom, Cthulhu, Blackbeard, Peter's Dad and more.**

**MATT STONE- Kyle Brofloski, Kenny, Pip, Cheesy Chad, Craig, Tweek, Jimbo, Gerald and more.**

**APRIL STEWART- Wendy, Sharon, Liane, Nicky and Nicole Maguire and more.**

**JENNIFER HOWELL- Bebe, Yuika, Peter's mom.**

**ADRIEN BEARD- Token**

**JESSICA MAKINSON- Heidi**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**GUEST STARS**

**JORDAN PEELE- Kyle Johnson**

**KEEGAN-MICHAEL KEY- Chris**

**TARA STRONG- Unikitty**

**"WEIRD AL" YANKOVIC- Newton Scamander**

**AND...**

**JASON RITTER- Peter Caldwell**

**Thank you for reading!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Somewhere...

The remains of Pip's time machine can be seen. Pip's body was lying near it. As the camera pans away, breathing can be heard. A shadow of an 18 year-old male can be seen looking at a castle of into the distance.


	21. Episode 21: The Rescue

**So, we're back here again. After that whole adventure in Dreamland, fighting zombies, and saving South Park from certain doom, I feel that the characters need a break.**

* * *

**Description: Karen is kidnapped in Paris. And it's up to Peter and Newton to save her.**

The kids of South Park along with Peter's friends gathered around a restaurant waiting for Peter.

"Ugh, where is he?" Newton groaned. "Peter was supposed to meet us at Corny's about a few minutes ago!"

"He said he had some personal issues to deal with." Cartman said.

"Yeah, ever since his adventure, he has not left his den." Kyle said.

"Hey! I see him!" Unikitty said.

Peter arrived to the place along with a special someone.

"Sorry, I had to bring this guy along." Peter said.

A little cat-like monster popped from behind his head. It was Luci.

"Hey, guys!" He said.

"This must be Luci. The friend you were talking about." Newton said.

Newton was still recovering from that incident with Gospel, but so far, it's been going well.

"So, what did you invite me in here for?" Peter said.

Newton guided Peter in the restaurant. A bunch of people jumped out at him.

"SURPRISE!" They all cheered.

"What's it for?" Peter asked.

"Your birthday." Karen said. "It's today."

"Oh, well, today's not my birthday." Peter said.

"Wait, what?" Newton said.

"Yeah, my birthday's tomorrow."

It hit everyone hard, especially Karen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

* * *

Overall, the party went okay. But what did not went okay was Karen's parents arguing to each other (again), the police arrived and arrested her parents.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Stan said.

"This can be happening... again!" Kyle said.

* * *

This time, the police separated the Kenny and his siblings from their parents, they weren't allowed to go to the same school, instead three different schools. Each sibling also lived in a foster home. When it came to Karen, she received the special treatment. Upon earning good grades in her class, she was offered a class in Paris. Immediately forgetting about her parents, she said yes instantly.

* * *

With Karen waving goodbye to her foster parents, which were much better than the Weatherheads, she hopped onto the plane starting her adventure. Upon arriving at the airport in France, she was greeted by a charming man.

"Hey, I'm Howard. Let me help you with your bags." The man said.

Normally, any female would say "No." But Howard was very convincing. And Karen agreed. With Howard helping her with her bags, and driving to the location on where her hotel is, she got off Howard's car, and thanked him before walking to the hotel.

"I got one of them sir." Howard said on his phone.

* * *

Karen was amazed by the fanciness of her room in the hotel.

"Hey, Karen!" A voice said.

Two caretakers who clearly look evil, but have that romantic gaze for the girls, approached Karen. Then it was lights out for Karen.

* * *

**Back in South Park...**

"Did you give her a phone?" Karen's foster mother asked.

"I did, and she's not answering!" Karen's foster father replied.

But then, a call coming from "Karen" arrived.

"Hello? Karen?" The mother asks.

"If you ever want to see your daughter again, you must not call the police!" A voice said.

The call went silent.

* * *

**Three days later...**

News of what happened to Karen spread like wildfire. It was like the next Gospel, the next drug cartel, the next-

"All right kids, SHUT UP ABOUT KAREN!" Garrison barked at his students. "She's fine!"

It was so bad, the police eventually let Kenny and Kevin get reunited with their parents.

"My baby! She's gone!" Kenny's mom cried.

While the whole town tried to comfort her, the students felt sympathy for Kenny. And as for Peter and his friends...

"Wait, where did Newton, Peter, and Luci go?" Unikitty said.

* * *

Peter and Newton were on a plane flying them to Paris.

"Ready for this? We're going to save Karen's ass." Peter said.

"I can't believe that we're still going by plane. I mean, the last plane we were on was hijacked." Newton said back.

"Let's just ease our problems. You wanna play Diablo?"

"Let's save save Sanctuary!" Newton cheered.

Peter went and grabbed his travel bag. Opening it, he found...

"Luci?!" He gasped.

"I decided to stowaway with you." He said.

"But how did you... get past security?" Newton said.

"Easy. I pretended to be a stuffed animal." Luci said.

"I guess we're bringing him along." Peter sighed.

* * *

The plane eventually landed in Paris.

"Now we need to find Karen." Newton said.

"But which hotel is Karen staying at?" Luci said.

"Ok, now we're stuck." Peter groaned.

But something else caught their eye.

"Hey, I'm Howard." A man said approaching to them. "You need help with your bags?"

"Oh, have you seen this person?" Newton said, showing a photo of Karen.

Immediately Howard ran away as fast as he could.

"There's our answer." Peter said.

The three chased down Howard, but Howard was tricky. He lept over a fence that was padlocked.

"Ha! Let's see you get over that-"

WHAM! A bus ran him over, crushing him.

"Ouch." Luci said.

Peter climbed over the fence and ran up to Howard's body, checking his stuff. Luci and Newton followed after.

"He won't be needing that money anymore." Luci said, putting Howard's wallet away.

Peter found a sheet of paper in his pocket.

"It's an address. 742 Winchfield Ave." He read.

"That must be where they're keeping Karen." Newton said.

* * *

**Later...**

The three arrived at an apartment building.

"Okay. This is it." Peter said.

The three walked inside the apartment building and went to the room numbered on the address. Room 595.

"This better be it." Newton said to himself.

The two same men who kidnapped Karen went to the door.

"Have you seen this person?" Newton said, showing a picture of Karen.

"Sure, come inside." One of the men said.

Upon walking inside, both men knocked the three out with a frying pan.

* * *

Peter awakened only to find his hands chained to a pipe on the wall. Looking to his right, he saw Luci put in a glass jar and Newton with his hooves cuffed.

"You got a plan to break us out?" Newton said.

Before anyone could do anything, the same man who kidnapped the three walked in.

"You just had to find out about that girl." He said. "We're going to sell you off to an auction house. Best for you to not try and-"

While the man was distracted giving his sentence, Peter pulled down on his cuffs, breaking the pipe and hitting the man in the head. Upon knocking him out, Peter took the keys and freed himself, Newton, and Luci.

"Okay, exit's just that way." Luci said.

Upon opening the door to the exit, the group found themselves in a makeshift tunnel.

"I guess they weren't kidding on preventing us from escaping." Newton said.

That was spotlights came on. Two men in a hijacked military van spotted them.

"I SEE YOU!" The man mounting the machine gun shouted.

A wave of machine fire came at the group, the trio took cover behind some pillars. When the machine gun was cooling off, the three ran down another pathway.

"How do we take it out?" Newton said.

"Just run!" Peter shouted.

The three ran deeper into the tunnel, eventually hitting a wall.

"A dead end?" Newton said.

"No. This gate's electronically locked. If we turn on the power, the gate will open." Peter said.

The group looked around for a power source.

"I see it!" Luci said, hitting the button.

The power turned on, opening the gate. That was the good news, but the bad news was...

"You think you can escape that easily?!" The man mounting the machine gun on the military van shouted.

"Crap! We have to take that thing out if we're going to pass!" Newton said.

"Listen up, people! We've got prisoners in this place! Search the area!" A guard shouted over the intercom.

"Keep them alive, we need them for the auction." A guard said.

"How do we take that thing out?" Luci said. "We don't have any way to defend ourselves."

"If we had some bombs..." Peter suggested. "Stay here, I'll look around."

Peter emerged from his hiding spot and snuck over to the weapons cache a few feet away.

"Come out you little bitch!" A guard shouted over the intercom.

Peter found the cache containing remote bombs. He grabbed them and placed them on the pathway of the van.

"We're killing your friends while you're hiding pussy!"

Peter snuck back to his friends and pushed the detonator when the van drove over the bombs. The van blew up.

"Damn..." Luci gasped.

Peter took out the rest if guards.

"Okay, I think it's safe to come out now." Peter said.

Newton and Luci emerged from hiding. The three went through the gate, leading them to the outside world.

"Look! It's Karen!" Newton said.

The three found Karen being loaded onto a car. The car drove off, but the three were able to follow it without being spotted. The car eventually stopped on a yacht. Karen and a bunch of other girls were being loaded onto the boat.

"Now!" Peter said.

The group jumped off the edge and landed on the platform of the yacht.

"Okay, Newton and Luci will take the right side, I'll take the left." Peter said.

"Got it." Newton said.

The three split up, taking out guards when possible.

* * *

The girls that Karin was with were handed off to the men on board to be raped.

"My brother will come after you!" Karen said before being met with a slap in the face.

"Shut up! You will never get your stupid brother to come here! In fact, I don't think you even have a brother!"

The man the door behind him creaking open. He held Karen at knifepoint. When the door opened, a boy was standing there along with a unicorn and a demon.

"We can negotiate-"

BLAM! The man dropped dead.

"Peter! Newton!" Karen gasped.

"No hugs, please." Peter said.

"What was that? I think I heard something!" someone said from off.

"Hide!" Peter said.

Everyone hid in anyplace they could.

"Crap! Raman's dead! Search the area!" A guard said.

"Wait, the people that could be here could be after the girls. Finish them off and defend the place." Another guards added.

While the guards were killing off the girls they took, everyone escaped by hopping overboard into the water.

"I can't believe we didn't save everyone." Luci said, drying off.

"At least we got what we came for." Peter said. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Back in South Park...**

"I wonder what surprise Peter has for us?" Stan said.

"Hey! Here he comes now!" Kyle said.

Peter, Newton, and Luci arrived with a wheel-chair bound Karen.

"Karen!" Everyone cheered.

Kenny ran up to embrace Karen.

"Thank you, Peter." Kenny said.

"No prob." Peter said.

"So, who kidnapped her?" Stan asked.

"They managed to get away." Newton said. "But we were able to rescue Karen."

"Wow, that was abrupt." Cartman said. "I hope the ending isn't abrupt-"

Everything cuts to black.

"OH COME ON!"

**THE END.**

* * *

**Some of you reading this might be surprised that I continued this. Well, welcome back?**


	22. Episode 22: Into the Future

**Okay, this is official. Episodes 21-30 are considered to be season 3. **

* * *

**Description: A tour of the future takes a turn where Peter discovers about his future self.**

Everyone in class was talking to each other.

"Okay, children. Settle down. I have some good news, we're going on a field trip." Garrison said.

"Hooray!" cried the children.

"Where to?" asked Stan.

"Peter is going to be chaperoning this field trip and he's taking you to the future."

Everyone cheered. Ever since asking Peter about how their futures will work, he agreed to give them a tour. And since the tour was today, the 4th graders were in line at the town hall, where Peter and his friends were organizing everything.

"We have to pay?" Stan said.

"The trip isn't for free." Luci said, collecting the money. "Only 5 bucks."

"That doesn't seem very expensive." Cartman said, handing 5 dollars.

After collecting all of the money, the kids were lined up in front of Peter.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go!" He said.

"Uh, wait. How do we go into the future?" Kyle asked.

"Easy. Okay, hit it, Rezzoch!" Peter declared.

"Wait, who's Rez-"

In an instant, a portal opened.

"Whoa!" Stan gasped.

"Alright, let's go!" Cartman said.

Everyone walked into the portal.

* * *

**27 years later...**

"Whoa, this is the future?" Wendy gasped.

"Yep." Peter said.

The kids looked around the area. South Park had changed, a lot. Peter saw the kids meeting their future self and kids.

"Hey, Peter." Garrison said.

"Huh?"

"I'll look after the kids." Garrison said. "You can take a break for now."

"Okay."

While Garrison was taking care of the kids, Peter returned to the place of his old house, now rebuilt and renovated. He felt a tap on his shoulder, but when he looked behind, no one was there. He felt that same tap behind him, before turning around to find a giggling person behind him.

"Who is it?!" Luci said.

"Karin!" Peter gasped.

"Peter, it's been a while!" She smiled.

Avi seemed to be happy too. She flew up to Luci and embraced him when she got the chance.

"So what brings you here?" Karin asked.

"Well, do you live here?" Peter said.

"No. Newton and Unikitty does. I saw you and Luci and decided to visit you."

At that moment, the future Unikitty and Newton came out of the door.

"Well, long time no see buddy." Future Newton said.

Peter walked inside the house. Their two children, both exact look-a-likes of Unikitty and Newton with minor differences, were playing with each other when they saw Peter.

"Who is he, dad?" The younger one asked.

"This is my old friend, Peter." Future Newton said.

"Nice to meet you..."

"My name's Chase." The Newton look-alike said.

"And I'm Gloria." The Unikitty look-alike said.

"Gloria's older than Chase." Unikitty said.

"So, what do you guys work as?" Peter asked.

"I work as a film director." Future Newton said. "And Unikitty's an actress."

"But Newton also works as an actor too." Future Unikitty added.

"So, what about me?" Peter asked.

Everyone went silent.

"You just keep quiet about everything." Future Newton said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Your status is a mystery, I almost forgot that your future self existed until you brought it up." Karin said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Future Newton asked.

"Field trip for the kids." Peter said.

After a few minutes of hanging out with the kids, Karin, and the Future Newton and Unikitty, Peter went back to Garrison and the kids.

"Alright, time to head back-"

"Actually, I was thinking if we could stay here for the night." Garrison said.

"But we have to go-"

"Come on! I found out that my future self is a famous musician!" Garrison added. "Besides, we can head back without the kids' parents knowing that their kids are missing."

Everyone managed to convince Peter so that they could stay for the night. They went to a hotel and booked a room.

"Wait,the rooms are for free?" Cartman said.

"It's amazing seeing my past self among you guys!" Future Clyde said.

Everyone went to their rooms.

* * *

**That night...**

After the last student, Tweek, fell asleep, Peter opened the window of that room, climbed out of the window, crawled along the windowsill, and slid down the pipe. He walked over to his place, which has been abandoned. Unknown to him, a figure was looking at him through its point of view.

Peter looked around his place but found nothing.

"There really is nothing about me in the future." Peter said to himself.

It was time to head back. Upon heading back, police cars surrounded the hotel.

"What's going on?" Peter said to a civilian.

"The Burger King Bandits..." The civilian said.

"What?" Peter said.

"They are robbers who stole from Burger King, they might've took shelter there."

Meanwhile inside the hotel, the kids were all rallied up and taken to the main room with the other hotel guests.

"Did we get them all?" A Burger King bandit said.

"Yes. Our members have said that they did not find any more people in the building." Another one added.

"Alright, take care of the police outside." The leader ordered.

A Burger King sniper took to the roof. He took out a cop in a single headshot.

"Holy shit, run!" A guy said.

The civilians all fled the area. The police tried shooting the bandits, but the bandits had backup. Some of them were actually disguised as cops and ended up shooting the cops. The bandits disguised as cops joined in with the other bandits. Peter tried to flee the area along with the civilians, but a bandit grabbed him in the knee.

"You're not going anywhere, bub!" He shouted.

**Music: "Hand to Hand" from Call of Duty 3.**

The bandit aimed his gun and pressed the trigger, but nothing came out. He was out of ammo. He reloaded his gun while Peter stood up. Peter then grabbed the gun and tried to wrestle it out of the bandit's hands. The former managed to wrestle the gun out of the bandit's hands and bashed him in the face. The bandit then charged for the gun again, but this time, he punched Peter in the face. It stunned Peter for a few seconds, but he held on. But then...

BLAM!

**Music stops.**

The bandit was shot from the side of the head. Before Peter could tell what was going on, a man carrying a handgun ran up to him.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said.

Peter had no choice but to follow that man. More bandits closed in on the scene.

* * *

The news started up.

"Good evening, South Park. I am Wendy Testaburger." Future Wendy said. "Tonight's top story, the hotel in South Park has been taken over by terrorists. Not long after 10:00 pm, the hotel was taken over by the Burger King bandits, more info on that later."

By now, everyone in South Park had gathered around the hotel, the wounded were being treated, although some didn't make it.

"Peter! He was with those kids!" Future Unikitty gasped.

Suddenly, Newton's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"I'm okay." Peter said.

"Oh thank god." Future Unikitty breathed in relief.

"Where are you?" Future Newton said.

"I'm at my place. I managed to escape." Peter said.

"What are you going to do now?" Future Newton said.

"I don't know. But I'll think of something."

The call ended.

* * *

Peter put down his phone and looked at the person who rescued him.

"So, can you tell me who you are?" Peter asked.

"Is that really an important thing right now?" The person said.

"Yes!" Peter stated.

"Okay, fine. I am you. From the future." The person said.

"Wait, what?" Peter gasped.

"I go by Callum now." The person said. "I don't have any job, and I only earn money by completing requests by other people."

"No, that's impossible!" Peter said.

"It's true. I'm a vigilante now." Callum said.

"But..."

"Now questioning things isn't going to help! Your friends are in trouble!"

* * *

"Okay, read me the numbers!" A safe-cracker said.

"Okay, 2, 27, 19, 96." The hacker said.

The robbers broke into the safe and looted all the cash that they could get their hands on.

"Seriously, I was expecting more Benjamins, not Washingtons." A bandit said.

"We'll count the money later. We need to escape." The leader said.

* * *

Outside, the people and the military were called in.

"The bandits said that they want a helicopter for their escape transport." A soldier said.

"We'll tag it, and eventually follow it." A commander said.

The bandits took several hostages, not the students, but some of the staff and guests, and formed a single file line. They covered themselves in black robes.

"Can you identify anyone?" A commander said on his radio.

"No." The sniper said.

"It's too risky to shoot. You could shoot a hostage by mistake." The commander said.

At that moment, Peter and Callum arrived on the scene.

"There's a secret entrance to the hotel room." Callum said.

"Where is it?" Peter said.

While the police were busy taking care of the issue outside, Callum and Peter snuck around the police and reentered the same way Peter got out.

"Wow, I never thought of heading back in this way." Peter said to himself.

"Look! Outside!" Callum said.

The two watched as the line the bandits made got inside the helicopter. When it took off, the helicopter blew up immediately.

"What the?" Peter gasped.

"The bandits would never do something like that." Callum said.

While everyone was surprised by this, Peter and Callum searched room to room for the hostages.

"Okay, we got the cash." The bandit leader said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" A bandit said.

Before the bandit leader can answer, Callum took out his gun and fired at the bandits, taking them out quickly before they can react. While this is happening, the students and the remaining hostages fled to the front door. Callum charged and tackled down the leader.

"What's your name?" Callum demanded.

"It's Hans!" The leader said.

Callum knocked Hans out with a punch.

"Dude." Peter gasped.

"Let's go." Callum said.

Peter joined the other students while Callum disappeared into the shadows.

"I told you that we shouldn't stay here." Peter said.

"You know, I learned something today." Cartman said.

"What is it?" Stan asks.

"It's that we are successful in the future." Cartman added.

"WHAT?!" Peter said angrily.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Here's a question. Should I use a writing style by switching back and forth to third person and first person from Peter's accounts, or should I keep the things as it is?**


	23. Episode 23: Foodfight!

**I decided to try a more lighter tone for this story.**

* * *

**Description: Videogames are banned after a food fight in the cafeteria. But not by Kyle's mom, but someone worst than her****.**

* * *

It was another dreadful day at the cafeteria. The students were all eating lunch.

"What the fuck is this?" Cartman angrily said.

"It's tuna meatloaf. Enjoy." A cafeteria lady in a monotone voice said. "And that black stuff? Stewed Prunes."

The kids all groaned as they sat down at their tables.

"At least the cookies look good." Cartman, trying to stay positive.

As he bit down on his cookie...

"OW! It's hard as a rock!"

"What did I tell you about not trusting cafeteria food?" Kyle said.

Meanwhile, at the table across, a third grader snickered and threw a cookie on the back of Cartman's head.

"Ouch! Who threw that?"

When Cartman turned to that direction, he saw the third grader who threw the cookie at him point to the person sitting next to him. Cartman picked up his cookie and threw it at the third grader, but he dodged it and it hit a second grader. The second grader took a scoopful of prunes and threw them at Cartman, but Cartman got out of the way and it hit Kenny. Kenny threw it blindly and his shot landed on Stan.

"Oh you are getting it, Kenny!" Stan said, wiping the meat off his face.

Stan grabbed his cookie and threw it at Kenny, but it missed and was nearing Wendy. "Oh shi-Sorry Wendy!"

Wendy looked behind her.

"Who threw that?!" She angrily demanded.

In a fit of despair, Stan pointed to Cartman.

"Oh, it's on!" She said, grabbing a carton of milk.

"You son of a bitch Stan! You framed me!" Cartman said.

Wendy walked over to Cartman and squirted milk all over his face.

"Take that, asshole!" She said.

"ACK!" Cartman shouted, grabbing his tray blindly and hitting Kyle by accident. Kyle retaliated by grabbing his apple and throwing it at Cartman but it hit Bebe. Bebe grabbed her cookie and threw it at Kyle, but it hit Craig instead. Before long, the entire cafeteria became a war zone.

"SHUCK MAH BALLS!" Ike shouted, shoving Red's face into her pie.

**Dramatic music plays. As the camera pans across the cafeteria, which became a mess. In slow motion, a yellow goop flew into a sixth grader's face. A second grader was hit by a cookie in the balls. Three first grader girls were all huddling together, before the middle one was hit by orange goop.**

At that point, Mr. Garrison walked into the room.

"What the hell?" He gasped before leaving.

**Slow motion continues. Four kids arrive with a wheeling metal container. Their target, a large group of kids standing in the middle. They all charged, but not knowing a puddle of goop on the floor, they were sent flying with food in the air.**

At that point, Mr. Mackey enters the room.

"All children, mkay. I want you to stop fighting each other now. You need to stop with this fighting."

Mr. Mackey was enraged, so he took out his cell phone and called the cops. A few seconds later, the cops arrived, firing at the ceiling. The kids screamed as they took cover under the tables. A few police officers grabbed a couple of kids and beat them repeatedly.

"Take that, asshole!" A SWAT member said, beating up a kindergardener.

"My god..." Sergeant Yates said.

There is a dramatic pan across the cafeteria, with many of the kids doused in food and milk, one of them laid passed out with milk cartons surrounding him like blood. A cop runs outside to throw up.

* * *

**That night...**

The news began...

"Good evening, viewers. I am Tom Miller, our top story tonight, food war in the cafeteria."

The image changed to a food fight in the cafeteria.

"About 4 minutes after lunch period, a food fight erupted in the cafeteria. The police were called in to doctor it, and had successfully contained the situation. While no deaths are reported, the cause of this is still unknown."

"Actually this lawyer, Jasmine Thompson, has her own reasons on who the blame for the cause of the food fight." Another reporter added.

The image changed to an middle-aged woman with a serious look on her face. Next to her was another attorney Jack Walker.

"We are here at Nintendo HQ in Japan. Mario creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, is on the against list of Jasmine and Jack." Jasmine said.

Miyamoto could not speak English, so he had a translator with him.

"Studies show that the real cause of violence is because of violent video games. Children who play these games have a increased chance of violence after playing those games." Jack added. "So Miyamoto, what is your response to all of this drama?"

"それは偽です"

"It's false." The translator said.

"We all know this to be a lie. Recently, a school shooting has occurred in South Park because a kid wanted to recreate GTA."

"But-" The translator said.

"How can this man defend himself? Are you aware that Mario teaches kids to takes drugs, Pokemon encourages animal abuse, and that Sonic the Hedgehog encourages speeding?"

"まず、ソニックは任天堂製ではありません。 彼はセガによって作られています。 第二に、いや！" Miyamoto angrily said.

"First off, Sonic is not by Nintendo, he is from Sega. Second, our video games do not encourage violence on others." The translator said.

"Oh really?" Jasmine said. "Look at all of these case studies of deaths caused by video games."

Jack angrily pointed at Miyamoto.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Kanji?"

"..."

"Typical for a child hater." Jasmine said.

"To show more proof that video games promote violence, I will show one of the most popular consoles, the Nintendo Switch, and the violence that it promotes." Jack said.

The view changed to a TV screen with a Nintendo Switch console plugged into it by several technicians. A bowling game is put into the Switch, and a volunteer puts on the Joy-Con, but didn't put on the strap. When the volunteer does a bowling motion, the Joy-Con flew out of his hands and into the TV. Shards of glass explode outwards and hits the technicians in the eyes. The TV collapsed onto the ground, and explodes for no reason, shooting out glass and hurting even more people. Then the Switch ejected its cartrige and it flew into the volunteer's mouth. The volunteer chocked on the cartridge before dying.

**YOU ARE DEAD.**

Everything changed back to Jasmine and Jack. They are both horrified on what they saw.

"Strap! Strap!" The translator said, pointing to his wrist.

"Oh, you mean the strap that could cut off our kids' blood supply? And a stepping stone of committing suicide?" Jasmine said.

* * *

**The next day...**

A large crowd of angry parents have gathered at the town hall.

"All right, may I have your attention please?" The mayor said.

The parents grew silent.

"Yesterday, a food fight broke out into the cafeteria. We have a confirmation on the cause of all this. Video Games. Video Games have been corrupting our youth and are hell-bent in killing anyone that gets in their way."

Stephen Stotch stood up.

"But shouldn't video games be sneaky in terms of corruption rather than forced?" He asked.

"Pfft, video games aren't supposed to make any sense. You can't carry an unlimited amount of potions or arrows." A man said as he stood up.

"Our son shot up a school because he couldn't get past the first level of a Batman game." The wife of a couple who stood up added.

"Our daughter lost five thousand dollars online from gambling and stole another thousand from her friend's house." Another couple stood up.

"You mean video games can make us lose money?!" Sheila gasped.

"Now, now, don't worry." The mayor said. "We don't have to lose money. All we have to is to ban video games, and they'll never harm anyone again! And Jasmine Thompson, as shown in the news, will lead the ban."

"Ban video games?!" Jimbo gasped. "Are you going to ban guns too?"

"No. Besides, the only people that play video games are kids, Youtubers, and man-children who live with their parents."

"Who? Me?" A man-child said.

"Due to the clear degree that video games cause violence, I hereby declare that they are banned in South Park immediately! May we not suffer from them again!"

The crowd goes into unanimous cheers.

* * *

Peter heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, he saw a happy face standing in front of him.

"Karin!" He gasped.

"Hello!" She said.

She embraced him.

"Whoa, you're getting a little too affectionate." Peter said.

Karin giggled.

"I have the game that I borrowed from you. Pokemon Sword." Karin said, handing him the copy.

"Thanks!" Peter said, taking the game before heading inside his house.

Karin walked away with a smile on her face. But it quickly faded when she saw a bunch of police arriving at an electronic store. All of the customers and employees were arrested by the police.

**Music: "Gortoz a Ran" from Black Hawk Down.**

The next scene shows a toy store, police smashing video games and consoles in the storefront. Another scene changes to a teenage boy playing on his phone, but his parents snatch his phone away, throw it on the ground, and shoot it several times with a pistol as the teenager watches in dismay. The next scene, a bunch of video games and consoles are being dumped into a river before being blown up.

**Music stops.**

"Remember adults, keep your kids safe by banning video games!" A cartoon fox said on a 1920's style cartoon.

Peter looked outside his house and saw a bunch of police officers destroying video games and consoles out in the street. Immediately, he hid his video games under the mattress of his bed and his consoles in the basement. The police searched his house and found nothing. Peter breathed in relief after the police left.

**To be continued...**


	24. Episode 24: Power to the Players

**Description: Part 2. Video Games are banned after a food fight in the cafeteria. Callum and Peter try to find a way around it.**

* * *

Peter heard a knock on his door. When he went to open it, he saw a man standing in front of him.

"We're going for a walk." Callum said.

* * *

Peter was walking alongside with Callum.

"How did you get here?" Peter asked.

"You know how Karin was able to get back here with the help of Heidi?"

"Yeah. Did you get back here with Heidi's help too?"

"I found out that Heidi along with several other scientists were working on a much better time machine."

"So, what is that time machine?"

"Here." Callum said, showing his wrist.

"A watch?"

"Yep. If you look closely, I can turn the dials to show when I need to go forward and back, press the _on _button and BOOM!"

"So, how were you able to get your hands on it?"

"Heidi actually let me try it."

"So you have to give it back to her?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, so back to the topic. What did you call me out for?" Peter asked.

"Your town's banning of video games." Callum replied.

"Oh, yeah. The kids seem to be the most affected."

"How much?"

"Well..."

**Cut to a scene where the school kids of South Park unleash their anger on the third grader who started that food fight.**

"Wow, brutal." Callum said.

"Now, I can't risk playing video games in secret." Peter said.

"You know, why not show that without video games, things become worse?" Callum said.

"I like where you're going." Peter said.

* * *

Newton walked to the door when he heard a knock.

"Oh, hey Karin." He said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Peter." She said.

"Oh, he's not here right now. You want to wait for him until he comes back?" Newton replied.

"Sure." Karin said as she walked into the door.

"When will Peter come back?" She thought.

"Unikitty and I found a way around the video game ban, board games." Newton said, setting up Monopoly.

"Ooh, can I play?" A voice said.

The voice revealed herself to be Karen.

"Oh, who's this?" Karin asked.

"Oh, that's Karen. Kenny asked us to watch after her while he's going out with his friends." Unikitty said.

"My name's Karin, too!" Karin said to Karen.

"If you're wondering where Peter is, I've seen him before!" Karen said.

"Really? Where?" Newton said.

"Well, I've seen Peter with some shady guy. I think he calls him Callum or something, but I don't know. But what I do know about him is that Callum had a scarf over his mouth, a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and sounded just like my guardian angel." Karen said, blushing. "I don't know about you guys, but Callum looks very cool..."

"Are you blushing?" Unikitty asked.

"Wh-What?! No, I'm not!" Karen gasped.

"I don't think so..." Newton said.

"Um... can we play Monopoly now?"

As the 4 were setting up the Monopoly board.

"So, what's your relationship with Peter?" Unikitty asked to Karin.

"We're just friends. That's all." Karin replied.

"You sure? You seem to be very concerned about him."

"Why ask me? Newton is more concerned than me."

"Ooh... You love Peter?" Karen awed.

"Wh-What? No! I-I mean I like him, but I don't love him!" Karin gasped as she blushed.

"Yup, you love him." Karen snickered.

"No, I don't! You're just making it up!" Karin yelled.

"Oh, really? Your face just said otherwise."

"It's not like that! What about you? You seem to have a crush on Callum?"

"WHAT?! I don't even know Callum that much!" Karen said.

"Then you have no right to tease me! And why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Of course you are!"

"Teehee." Unikitty giggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT?!" They both said.

"Nothing." Unikitty said sheeply.

"Hold her down!" Karen said, holding Unikitty down.

"What should we do with her?" Karin said.

"Let's tickle her!" Karen added.

"Gah! Newton, help!" Unikitty laughed while being tickle tortured.

"So much for Monopoly." Newton said to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Peter and Callum made their way to a warehouse. Video Games were stored there, and it was intended for the warehouse to blow up.

"Alright, let's go." Callum said.

The two snuck inside the warehouse through the top part. The area was filled with guards patrolling all sides.

"How are we going to get through without them seeing us?" Peter said.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone for a second?" Callum said.

"What do you need it for?" Peter said.

"Just give it to me."

Peter hands his phone over to Callum. Callum opens up the dark net and downloads an app from it. After that, he hands the phone back to Peter.

"What did you do to it?" Peter asked.

"Just open up the app I just downloaded."

Peter looked on his phone. The new app was called "Eagle Vision." When he opened it, it just felt like the camera app.

"Now hold down on the Scan button." Callum said.

Peter held up the phone in front of a guard in front of him. A red marker appeared above the guard's head. Peter did this to all the other guards too.

"Now we can tell where a guard is going or not." Callum said.

One guard was directly in front of the two, so Peter snuck up behind the guard and subdued him. He hid the body under a truck.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A guard said.

Peter quickly hid, and peeked out. Callum was caught by the guards. One of the guards approached Callum, but he disarmed him and fired at the other guards. He then snapped the neck of the guard he just disarmed.

"Dude!" Peter gasped.

"I'm okay." Callum breathed.

The two went to the boxes up ahead and found a bunch of video games and consoles still in mint condition.

"Okay, help me with this." Callum said.

The two loaded the boxes into their truck. Then they drove off.

* * *

"Callum..." Peter said.

"What is it?" Callum said.

The guards had backup and were chasing them.

"Crap!" Callum said.

One of the cars drove up next to them. The passenger stood up and took out a shotgun. He started shooting at them.

"Take the wheel!" Callum said.

Peter quickly took the steering wheel. Callum then took his gun out and fired back at the driver of the car that came up close to them. The car crashed right into a building. Callum then went to the back of the truck.

"Keep driving! I'll hold them off!" Callum said.

Another car was closing in on them. When it got next to the truck, Peter swerved the truck so that the car can crash into the other cars up ahead. Now the guards were chasing them on motorbikes. Callum shot at one of the drivers to make him crash. Three more motorbikes appeared. One on each side, and one behind the truck.

"HIT THE BRAKE!" Callum shouted.

Peter slammed on the brake. The motorbike crashed onto the back of the truck and the driver was sent flying and he landed near Callum's feet. Callum killed the driver and took his weapons.

"Drive!" Callum shouted.

* * *

Stan, with nothing to do, turned on the TV.

"We now interrupt the Terrance and Phillip show for this special presentation." A reporter said.

"A high-octane chase is occurring over the streets of South Park right now. Police have no idea who the suspects are right now, but more on that later..."

As this was being reported, the image changed to an overhead view of the truck Peter and Callum were in driving across the houses while being shot at by the guards from the warehouse. Callum fired at the shooters of the motorbikes, then shot the drivers, causing them to crash.

"Oh my god!" Stan gasped.

Wendy ran to Stan's house since she could not call Stan about the news.

"Stan! Stan!" She panted.

"What?!" Stan said.

"Are you seeing the news?!" Wendy said.

"Yes! Look!" Stan said.

The image changed to an area near Stan's house. Stan and Wendy quickly ran outside. The other kids of South Park were there too.

"Dude! What's going on?!" Kyle said.

"I don't know!" Stan said. "There's a police chase or something but I don't know!"

"Look!" Butters said.

* * *

There were only three motorbikes left now. Peter swerved the truck so that he could crash the motorbike that was nearing him.

"I'm out of bullets!" Callum shouted.

"There's only two of them left!" Peter shouted.

"On your left!"

Peter swerved the truck so that he could hit the bike. The driver jumped off the bike and crashed right through the window.

"Fuck you!" The driver of the motorbike yelled.

Peter swerved the truck so that the driver could be crushed by a light pole, but he ended up running over Kenny in the process.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan said.

"You bastard!" Kyle said as Peter drove off.

* * *

"Only one guy remaining!" Callum shouted.

The motorbike was closing on them now. The driver jumped off his bike to land near Callum, but he missed and ended up tumbling across the road.

"Ha! What a loser!" Callum laughed as he climbed back to the passenger seat.

Peter drove back to his place. There they took the games and placed them behind a sealed door.

"Ok. Now to hide the truck." Callum said.

Callum spray painted the truck from red to blue and changed the license plate number so that no one would notice.

"Did you get your lessons from GTA?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. No one would ever think to look twice." Callum said.

* * *

Peter made his way back home. When he closed the door behind him, Newton was standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I know you are the person in that car." Newton said.

"Fuck." Peter said to himself.

"Look, I appreciate what your doing, but-"

"Let me guess, you don't want me to do it."

"No, I was wondering if we can help you."

"What?"

Peter looked around and saw his friends coming out from hiding.

"What you're doing is good, but you're going to need all the help you can get!" Karin said.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Come on, where is he?" Peter wondered.

"Who are we waiting for?" Unikitty asks.

"My friend Callum." Peter replies. "He's the one that helped me get those games."

"You called for me?" Callum said from the shadows.

"Gah! Don't scare us like that!" Newton gasped.

"Okay Peter, what's the business down there?" Callum said.

Peter opened the Eagle Vision app and tagged all of the guards.

"Okay, I marked all of the guards." Peter said.

"It's like you marked enemies in a stealth game." Newton said.

"That's the point." Callum said. "So we can see where they are."

"Cover me." Peter said.

"Okay." Callum said.

The group watched as Callum took out all of the lights with his suppressed handgun.

"What the?" The guards gasped as they activated their flashlights.

Peter made his way to the main storage area. There he saw Jasmine and Jack.

"What about that guy who stole those games? Will he come after us?" Jack said.

"Relax, Jack. There's no way he would do anything. Because we have her as a hostage."

Behind Jasmine, the mayor of South Park was being held captive.

"MMMMPPPFFFFHHH!" She screamed.

Peter quickly took out his handgun and fired a shot into Jack's head, killing him.

"Oh shit!" Jasmine gasped.

Jasmine saw Peter and held the mayor to her body.

"So, you are the one who stole all those video games back!" She said.

Peter didn't say a word. He fired her point blank. Jasmine fell to the floor. Peter ran up to the mayor and freed her.

"Oh my god, how were you able to shoot her without shooting me by accident?" The mayor said.

"Video games." Peter said, intending to lift its ban.

The two escaped successfully.

"Oh my god, they had the mayor?!" Karin gasped.

"Yep, and she's got a ban to reverse." Peter said.

* * *

And with that, the video game ban was lifted. Children could now play video games without worrying. Peter was also able to keep the video games that he took from the guards.

"Man, it feels good to play video games again!" Stan said.

"I know, but..." Kyle said.

"What?" Cartman said.

"Who was that guy who stole those video games from the warehouse?" Kyle asked.

**Suspense theme.**

**THE END.**

* * *

**Jesus, this is Episode 4 of Season 3?! I thought we were far in by now!**


	25. Episode 25: Wendy For President

**Description: Wendy runs for school president after the previous one steps down.**

It was casino night at South Park elementary gym. Everyone was gambling, drinking, and most of all, getting themselves an overdose.

"Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Aw, busted." Sharon said to Cartman, who was handling blackjack.

"Sorry, Sharon, try again." Cartman said.

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Sharon said, throwing her cup, splashing her drink all over Cartman's face.

"Thanks. I really need a wine bath today." Cartman said sarcastically.

The whole casino night was organized by the school president, Erin Madison.

"You're doing a good job, Erin." Mr. Mackey said. "This casino is a huge success."

"I got that idea because everyone in South Park loves to drink until they're broken." Erin said.

Gerald was a big gambler.

"I'll put it all on number 17!" He said, placing his bets on said number.

Stan spun the wheel. By some stroke of luck, the pointer landed on 17.

"YES!" Gerald cheered. "I actually won something epic!"

Gerald quickly ran to the cashier to cash it all in.

"$250,000, baby!" He said.

"Um sir, this isn't real money." Erin said.

"What?"

"This casino was for charity. The most you could get is two tickets to a softball game."

"Give me my money!" Gerald said.

"B-B-But you don't understand!" Erin stammered. "It's not real money. None of these people won any real money."

At that sentence, everyone looked at Erin and was seething in anger.

"Didn't you guys read the flyer?" She asked sheeply.

The room erupted into violence. Everyone threw casino coins at each other. Stuff was overthrown. One guy was shaking a heavy slot machine

"Ha ha! I'm a win-"

SPLAT! The guy was crushed by the recoil of that machine.

* * *

In the aftermath of the riot, Erin was forced to resign as president. The next day, sign up sheets for the presidential candidates were plastered up in the halls. Wendy past by and signed up. But then, a sixth grader named Charlie signed up after her.

"What the?" Wendy said as the sixth grader was passing out answer keys to tests to increase popularity.

"Charlie! Charlie! Charlie!" The kids cheered.

"I'm doomed." Wendy said to herself.

* * *

After school, Stan was helping Wendy on making the posters for her.

"Vote Wendy for president!" Stan said, passing out flyers and donuts to the kids leaving the school grounds.

"I still doomed." Wendy said to herself as Charlie was giving out more answer keys.

* * *

Desperate to get more votes, Wendy went over to Peter to get some tips.

"Huh?" Wendy said, noticing all of the targets around her.

"Begin." A shady voice said.

Peter emerged from hiding and fired at all of the targets, hitting them in quick succession. He grabbed another arrow from a shot target to shoot at another target that popped up.

"And done. Your reflexes have improved."

"I guess Peter won't be of any help." Wendy said as she left.

* * *

Eventually, the debate happened in the gym.

"We need better food for our gym, no more of that gross stuff that our cafeteria ladies make!" Wendy said.

No one spoke up. Charlie came up to the stand as everyone cheered. He gave his speech, and after that, everyone cheered for him louder.

"I'm super doomed." Wendy said as Charlie paraded the stage like a luchador.

Suddenly, sheets of paper fell down of Charlie's pockets. When the school board looked at this, they pulled Charlie by the arm.

"Due to Charlie being discovered on cheating, we now proclaim Wendy as president." PC Principal said.

The room erupted into unanimous cheers as Wendy was carried throughout the halls.

"Um sir, we've got a problem." Mr. Mackey said.

"What is it?" PC Principal said.

"Wendy had just gained popularity."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm worried that she will think for herself. The students love her, and will do anything she wants."

"I think I know what her weakness is." A female teacher suggested.

"What?" They all asked.

* * *

**The next day...**

"You came to see me?" Wendy asked as she walked into the teacher's lounge.

"Yes, Wendy." PC Principal said as he stood with the other teachers.

"I'm more concerned about your appearance." A female teacher said. "You look like the President of Yawnsville."

And with that, Wendy was surrounded by the teachers giving her a complete makeover.

* * *

**After school...**

The kids gathered around Peter's place because he had early access to watch the first two episodes of season 2 of the Mandolorian. Best of all, he got Pedro Pascal, the guy who portrayed the Mandolorian, to make a guest appearance.

"Jeez, where is Wendy?" Stan asked.

"She's says she is coming late." Bebe added.

"Look! Here she comes now!" Kyle said.

Wendy arrived with a new look. Everyone just looked at her in awe.

"Damn, you're hot." Stan said, blushing.

"Thanks!" Wendy said, bashfully.

"Hey guys? The screening is about to begin." Peter said.

"Everyone went inside, but Peter looked at Wendy."

"What happened?" Peter said.

"Oh, the teachers gave me a makeover since I'm elected president of the student body." Wendy said.

"You look a lot like Karin before she changed her appearance."

"Huh?"

Peter showed a photo of Karin on his phone. It was her original design before Peter had returned home.

"Huh. I always wondered why Karin changed her appearance." Wendy said.

"Me too." Peter said. "Come on, let's see Mandolorian."

* * *

**The next day...**

Wendy was loved by the students more than ever.

"Will you marry me, Wendy?" A ginger kid said.

"Where did you get this new outfit?" Another kid said.

"I'll pluck my eye out and eat it with a ham and cheese sandwich if you'll sit next to me, Wendy." A mentally insane kid said.

"Aw, shucks." Wendy blushed. "But I have to go to the teacher's lounge. Need to discuss issues with the staff."

When Wendy opened the door, the teachers were dancing a jig. That all of the students saw. Some of them took out their phones and recorded their whole conversation. When Wendy walked in, the teachers went back to their business quickly.

"Oh! Hi, Wendy! We were just discussing about our day. I can't believe the Cafeteria ladies got dates and their dates broke up with them in the first 2 hours." PC Principal laughed.

"Well, I have some ideas on how to improve our school. We can have teachers give their phone numbers to kids so that they can call them for help."

"Yeah, let's give them our phone number so that they can trace our address with it and egg our house." said a teacher sarcastically.

"Or we could hire an actual teacher who can help us in French."

"Yet, there are no teachers who speak French around our area." Another teacher added.

"Bravo Wendy! It's a shame we can't afford all of your ideas. Here's your schedule." PC Principal added.

"Photo Album?" Wendy read.

"Yep. And I will also reward you with the key to the school." PC Principal added, giving Wendy a gold key.

"Whoa." Wendy gasped. "I can visit the school at any time I like?"

"Yep. Just sign these forms and you're good to go!"

Wendy signed the forms that the school staff gave to her without reading it. As she left, the school staff laughed evilly to themselves.

"Remember kids, always read stuff carefully." Garrison said, addressing the audience.

* * *

**The next day...**

The kids walked to the music room. When they got in, everything was empty.

"Oh my god, they taken our instruments!" Stan said.

"You bastard!" Kyle said.

"My triangle!" Butters said, looking at his triangle, now morphed into a square-shape.

It wasn't just art, gym had the same problem.

"I'm doing it! I'm climbing to the top!" Cartman cheered.

"Not anymore!" The gym teacher said, cutting the climbing rope.

Cartman fell to the ground.

* * *

In the hallway, the students were reading a flyer put up.

"All of art, music, and, gym has been removed authorized by PC Principal and approved by student body president, Wendy Testaburger!" Stan read.

Everyone glared at Wendy.

"You're a sellout!" Cartman said.

"What am I supposed to do without art?" Bebe said.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kyle said.

"I'm going to confront PC Principal." Wendy said, walking away.

* * *

Wendy bursted through the Principal's office.

"You tricked me!" Wendy said.

"Oh please, Wendy, it was for our own good. We're running out of money so we had to cut out gym, art, and music." PC Principal said.

"Can I please make an announcement on the mic?" Wendy said.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Mackey said.

Wendy turned on the mic.

"Fellow students, I hereby resign as president. And as of my last order, I hereby announce a school-wide strike immediately!"

PC Principal quickly took the mic away from her.

"Any student who is caught striking will receive 6 months of detention."

But the word was spread. No one cared. Within five minutes, the entire school was on strike. Word also spread to the parents, and they joined in on the strike. The police were called in to doctor it. They formed a barricade at the school entrance.

* * *

**4 days later...**

"Damn it! With Wendy on their side, they are strong." PC Principal said.

"Why don't we get rid of her?" Mr. Mackey suggested.

The police grabbed Wendy and shoved her into the police car.

"What the-?" Stan said.

"Where are you taking me?" Wendy said.

"A new school." The police officer said.

The police drove Wendy away as the students watched in horror.

"Now, without Wendy, who's going to protect you now?" PC Principal said over the intercom.

"Oh yeah? We have Peter to ourselves!" Butters laughed.

"And yet, where is he? He certainly didn't join you in that strike." PC Principal said.

Peter had not arrived in that strike. Without Wendy, the students were sitting ducks as they were forced back in.

* * *

The police arrived with Wendy at the new school and drove off. The school grounds looked very fancy. Almost as if it was a private school.

"Whoa." Wendy gasped.

Soon, the teachers of that school approached Wendy.

"Welcome to P.S 38." One of them said.

"Does PS mean public school?" Wendy asked.

"No, it means private school."

Wendy walked inside, only to find a creepy looking hallway inside. Dimly lit and looking straight out of the Walking Dead, the two same teachers that greeted Wendy outside knocked Wendy unconscious.

* * *

Wendy woke back up. To find the school staff of South Park next to her all held prisoner?

"What are you doing here?" Wendy said.

"Fakers! Fakers!" Garrison breathed like a mentally retarded man.

"What?"

"The school staff, they are fake!" PC Principal said.

Cut to back to the school. Stan caught glimpse of the ginger kids disguising themselves as the school staff. Now we move back to the "private school". A ginger kid interrogator arrived.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently. Now, you will tell me where I can find Callum Lynch." The interrogator said.

"What?" Wendy said. "I've never heard of him."

"Don't fuck with me, kid. You know him."

"No, not really."

"If you aren't going to tell me, then here's what I'll do."

"I take my hand... like this..." The interrogator said, making his hand into the shape of a gun. "I point..."

"Do it you son of a bitch!" A teacher said.

BLAM! From across the room, a ginger kid was holding a gun.

"No!" Wendy screamed.

"You ready to talk now? Hm?" The interrogator said, getting close to her face.

Wendt spat in his face.

"Ugh, fuck! You better pray for god because he can't-"

Wendy's phone rang. The interrogator grabbed it off of Wendy. On it was a call from Peter. The interrogator answered it.

"It's Newton." He said.

WHAM! The door slammed open. Callum was holding a gun and shot the interrogator in the knee. Peter shot the gunner who was shooting the teachers with a bow.

"Callum!" The interrogator panicked.

"If you're going to lie about my best friend, lie better." Peter said.

Callum finished off the interrogator.

"We have to get out of here." Callum said.

"Looks like they aren't going to let us get pass." Peter said.

**Music: "The Treasury" from Robin Hood (2018).**

A group of ginger kids spotted the two with the prisoners and started firing at them. Everyone quickly took cover. Peter reached for more arrows with the quiver on his back. Bullets flew pass them in slow-motion. Peter quickly fired the arrows in succession, killing the three ginger kids pinning them down. Peter ran up and collected the arrows from the bodies. Two more ginger kids showed up from around the corner but didn't get a chance to shoot since Peter shot them first. One guard tried to surprise Peter from behind, but Peter quickly shot an arrow back at him. Another ginger kid attacked with a club, but Peter blocked it with his bow and wrapped the string around the ginger kid. The former swung the latter into a wall. Up ahead was an electronically locked door. Another ginger kid tried to escape, but Peter show him in the neck with his bow and took the key card off of the ginger kid. He unlocked the door.

"Ok, let's go!" He shouted.

The group made their way to the exit. In the truck there was Newton. Everyone climbed onto the truck as they drove off.

"Oh my god, that was chaos back there!" Garrison said.

"What has this school gotten in to?" PC Principal said.

"We're taking the school back." Peter said.

**Music stops.**

* * *

Newton drove the group to the school. There they burst into the gym, where everyone was being punished for their actions by giving a long, winded speech of the consequences of striking.

"Stop that principal!" PC Principal said.

The fake PC Principal was unmasked. A bunch of ginger kids were on top of each other wearing PC Principal's clothes. As more of teachers were suddenly unmasked in front of the kids, the more angrier they got.

"Ow! Ow! I'm the real Garrison!"

"Get them!" Cartman shouted.

The ginger kids tried to fight back, but they were severely overpowered by the students. Some of them tried to escape, but Peter took out all of them before the last ginger kid, disguised as Mr. Mackey, ran to the rooftop. Peter cornered him.

"Give it up, ginger kid!" Garrison said.

"Mr. Mackey" unmasked himself. It was... Erin?!

"Erin?" Garrison gasped,.

"You shouldn't have replaced me as president." Erin said. "Now I make my escape!"

A helicopter arrived for Erin. She climbed on as it took off. Peter ran after her.

"Peter, what are you doing? Peter!" Wendy gasped.

Peter lept off of the building and grabbed onto the rope ladder. When he reached the top, Erin grabbed his hand.

"You know, Peter, you did a good job getting this far. But now, you reached the end of the road."

"..."

"Goodbye." Erin, said letting go of Peter.

Peter found himself falling through the air before landing in the snow with a thud as his vision blacked out.

**THE END?**


	26. Episode 26: No Hope

**For this story, I decided not to include a description at the very beginning. You have the figure out the story for yourself.**

* * *

As Peter got himself back up after his fall, a driver on a motorbike passed by him carrying a sub-machine gun.

RATATATTATATATATTATTA!

Peter was shot in the chest five times.

"PETER!" Everyone screamed as they ran towards him.

"Somebody get an ambulance!" Newton said.

"On it!" Stan said, taking his phone out.

The gunner who shot Peter was in turn gunned down by the police.

"Stay with us, Peter!" Karin said.

Vision started fading in Peter's face. He could feel Karin applying pressure. The next thing he felt was two hospital workers carrying him onto the ambulance. Soon, he was taken to a hospital.

"The ginger kids were responsible for the attempted assassination of Peter Caldwell, he's under critical condition right now. In the meantime, leader of the ginger kids, Erin, has had her escape helicopter gunned down by the military." A reporter said.

Newton walked out of the operating room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stan said.

"Yes." Newton said.

"Hooray!" Everyone cried.

"But he's still needs medical attention."

"What are we going to do while he recovers?" Wendy asked.

"Tell stories?" Kyle suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Hey Newton, tell us the story of how you and Peter met each other." Cartman suggested.

"I have a better idea. I have a story to tell. It is a famous story told by legends. This is the story of Star Wars..."

* * *

_**A long time ago... In a galaxy far, far away...**_

**Music: You get the idea.**

_**STAR WARS: A NEW HOPE...**_

_**It is the period of civil war... But still, this is technically the future since there are no blasters back in the days. Also, the bad guy is the father of the good guy. But we know it and they don't. Also, why is the princess the sister of the good guy? We were shipping the characters together until this plot twist happened. But we have to keep it faithful to the source material.**_

_**Anyway, this happened...**_

A rebel ship was recently captured by the Star Destroyer.

"Okay, what button do I press?" Leia (Wendy Testaburger) asked.

(TIMMY!) R2-D2 (Timmy) replied.

Leia pressed record.

"Obi-Wan. You're my only hope." Leia said.

After the transmission...

"Okay, what button do I press now?" Leia asked.

(Transfer.)

"You know what? I'll just send you to Tatooine."

R2-D2 and another droid, C-3PO (Jimmy) were loaded into an escape pod. As they drove off, Leia was captured by Stormtroopers. The troopers took them to their master, Darth Vader (Cartman).

"Where are the Death Star plans?" Vader asked.

"I've hidden them on Tatooine." Leia said.

"Keep her with us. The Death Star is almost ready to go."

"Yes sir." The Stormtroopers remarked.

* * *

The escape pod landed on Tatooine near the home of Luke Skywalker. Upon seeing it crash near his home, Luke (Kyle Brofloski) ran outside to get R2-D2 and C-3PO.

"Whoa, you two are rebels!" Luke awed.

"Yes, we have a m-m-m-message for Obi-Wan Kenobi." C-3PO said.

R2-D2 played the message.

"Obi-Wan, you're my only hope." Leia said in the recording.

"Hmm, very pretty." Luke awed. "I think she means Old Ben Kenobi."

"Huh?"

"We'll go there tomorrow."

* * *

Early, the next morning. R2-D2 left the house. Luke and 3PO noticed this and went after him in the land speeder. When they found R2-D2, they were attacked by Tusken Raiders (Ethiopians). Luke was knocked out unconscious, and R2 and 3PO hid under the rocks. A hidden figure attacked the Tusken Raider from behind. The raider fled the area. The figure revealed himself to be an old man (Herbert Garrison). He saw R2-D2 hiding under the rocks.

"Hello there." He said to R2.

The old man placed his hand over Luke's head. Luke woke up.

"Ben Kenobi?"

"Yep."

"Boy, is it good to see you."

"What brings you out here?" Kenobi asked.

"Play the message R2."

R2-D2 played the message.

"Obi-Wan, you're my only hope. R2-D2 has plans to the Death Star. You must bring them to my father in Alderaan. Also, you let me become captured by some asthma black asshole." Leia said.

The message ended.

"Obi-Wan, huh. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"We need to get to Alderaan." Luke said.

The group went home. But when they got there, Luke's uncle and aunt were killed and his home was destroyed. But they had to move on.

* * *

"Where are we?" 3PO said as they got off at a bar.

"This is Mos Eisley." Luke said. "A famous bar on Tatooine."

The four went inside. There they found a pilot and his furry friend.

"Hi, I'm Han Solo (Stan Marsh) and this my friend Chewbacca. (Kenny)." The pilot said.

"RRRRRRR." Chewie said before spitting into a cup. (Man, I always gargle before speaking.)

"We need a ship that would take us to Alderaan." Luke said. "Can you give us one?"

"Sure." Han said.

"Wow, you even give us a free r-r-ride?" 3PO added.

"Yeah, because we need a use for the Millennium Falcon." Han said.

As everyone left with Chewie, another smuggler approached Han.

"Hi, my name's Greedo (Scott Tennorman)."

Han picked up his blaster and shot Greedo in the head.

"Sorry, I don't give free rides to aliens like you."

* * *

Han showed everyone the Millennium Falcon.

"Wow." Luke awed.

"Hey! They're over there!" A Stormtrooper said.

Two Stormtroopers started firing at the group. More Stormtroopers joined in.

"How did they get here?!" Luke said.

"Just run!" Han shouted.

Everyone got inside the Falcon as it took off.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Death Star...**

"Now, witness your home planet be destroyed Leia!" Darth Vader said. "Activate the Death Star!"

The Death Star was activated. It fired a laser beam at Alderaan, destroying it.

"No!" Leia screamed.

As Darth Vader laughed manically. A stormtrooper came up to him.

"What is it?" Vader said.

"We've detected life forms on a ship. And they're heading straight for us."

"Use the tractor beam."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The Millennium Falcon had stopped suddenly.

"What's happening?" Luke said.

"We're being pulled in by a tractor beam!" Han said. "Hang on!"

As the Falcon was pulled in on the Death Star, two Stormtroopers were sent on examining it. Blaster fire can be heard and the two Stormtroopers came out with Chewie as their prisoner. When the three got pass the checkpoint...

"Okay, search the cell blocks." Luke said while in the Stormtrooper disguise.

Han walked through the closest one he could get to. Inside was two people making out.

"What the hell? Who in the right mind would walk into Stormtroopers mating each other?"

Luke went into another cell block.

"Leia!" Luke said.

"What do you want?" She said.

Luke quickly took off his helmet.

"Obi-Wan's with us. We got to go!"

The two met up with Han and Chewie who were under fire.

"Wait, why are the blasters only firing around us?" Luke asked.

"I guess Stormtroopers have the worst aim." Han said. "But I don't!"

Han shot down several Stormtroopers.

"Give me that!" Leia said, taking Han's blaster.

Leia shot a hole in a nearby vent.

"Come on!" She said.

The group went down the ventilation shaft, which took them to a trash compacter.

"Ugh, ew!" Luke gagged.

* * *

Obi-Wan had shut off the beam of the Death Star before being confronted by Vader.

"We meet again, Obi-Wan. For the last time!"

Meanwhile, the group who had rescued Leia were making their way back to the Falcon. Luke spotted Obi-Wan fighting Vader.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke said.

This distracted Obi-Wan long enough so that Vader could finish him off.

"NO!" Luke screamed.

More Stormtroopers arrived to shoot at them.

"Run!" Han shouted.

The group made their way onto the Falcon.

"It's my fault." Luke said as they took off. "I let Obi-Wan get killed."

"He died for us." Leia said.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Han said as Tie-Fighters chased them.

Both Luke and Han manned the blasters. They managed to take down the Tie-Fighters as they made their way to Yavin 4, where the rebel base is located.

* * *

In the rebel base, the crew members examined the Death Star plans.

"So there's a hole in the Death Star and if we shoot into it, it will cause a chain reaction that will blow up the reactor core." Leia summarized.

As the crew members are ready to fight back, Han was busy collecting his reward.

"Han, are you coming with us?" Luke asked.

"Nah, I need to pay back Jabba the hut."

The rebels prepared to leave and then took off.

"Okay, Red Five ready."

"Red Three ready."

"Red Six ready." Luke said.

"Red from South Park ready."

"Red October ready." said a giant sub floating in space for no reason.

"Red Marker ready." An anthropomorphic marker added.

The rebel alliance had spotted Tie-Fighters coming their way. They blasted them as they approached to the Death Star. As Luke made his way near the hole of the Death Star, Vader, in another ship, was flying behind him. But before Vader could shoot Luke, his ship was shot by Han Solo, sending him spiraling to space.

"Luke, use the force." A voice-over of Obi-Wan said.

Luke turned off his targeting system to fire his shot through a hole in the Death Star.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Han Solo said.

The remaining rebels fled as the Death Star exploded. They flew back to Yavin 4 where they celebrated their victory.

* * *

"And that was the story of Star Wars." Newton concluded.

"Wow, that was epic." Unikitty applauded.

"Eh, I just watched the movie on Netflix."

The kids looked at Peter, who was still recovering.

"I don't think he's going to recover anytime soon." Stan said.

**THE END.**

* * *

**P.S: This story was done as a request from another user. I will not mention his name at the time.**


	27. Episode 27: The Dark Side

**The South Park Saga Continues...**

* * *

**The next day...**

The kids of South Park visited Peter while at the hospital, who was still in a comatose state.

"I don't think he's going to get better." Chris said.

"Maybe we can tell another story to past the time?" Karin suggested.

"Yeah! Hey Newton, you did Star Wars the last time! Tell us another one!" Stan added.

"Okay, this is the story of the movie with the greatest plot twist of all time."

* * *

**A long time ago, in a distant future with droids, blasters, and the force...**

**Music: Yeah, this happened again.**

_**THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK...**_

**_It is a dark time for the rebellion. Although the Death Star was destroyed, Darth Vader was still out there. Imperial troopers have driven the rebels out of their base on the ice planet Hoth. But you know the story._**

**_What you do not know is that there was an alternate ending in the video game "Revenge of the Sith" and that it had an ending where Anakin made a successful jump over Obi-Wan and killed him. Now Vader had the high ground. Anyway, he goes home to the Emperor only to kill him after getting his red lightsaber. Now THAT is different._**

**_Also on a side note, due to backstage issues, the roles are now changed. Seriously, what's a Jewdi? A pun? Seriously? It does not make sense to me. But, I decided to make the change anyway._**

**_This is what happened..._**

We see the Star Destroyer deploy several probe droids around the galaxy. One of which landed on the ice planet Hoth. Rebel Commander, Luke Skywalker (Kyle Brofloski) is patrolling the area.

"Hey, can I make a pun? I'm a Jewdi." Luke said.

No, let's get serious. Anyway, Luke was patrolling when he spotted something off into the distance. He took out his binoculars.

WHAM! A large Wampa (Scuzzlebutt) attacked Luke and took him to his cave.

* * *

The rebel base, led by Leia (Wendy Testaburger), Han Solo (Stan Marsh) arrived to tell the news.

"I'm leaving the rebellion." Han said.

"What? Why?" Leia asked.

"I couldn't find Luke. Besides I need to pay back Jabba the hut."

Han walked out of the base, but Leia stopped him.

"You said you were going to stay!" Leia said. "And we need you!"

"I see what's going on. You have feelings for me." Han said.

"No, I want Luke Skywalker. Besides, you leaving is going to mess up the rebels."

Another rebel fighter showed up.

"Hey, speaking of Luke Skywalker, we haven't heard from him yet."

"I'll go look for him." Han said, getting on a Tauntaun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke managed to free himself from the Wampa cave by using the force to get his lightsaber. He then hacked off the Wampa's arm before running out of the cave. Then...

Luke collasped onto the ground.

"Luke..." A voice said.

"Obi-Wan?" Luke said, looking up.

A vision of Obi-Wan (Garrison) appeared in front of him.

"Why didn't you just stay in the cave?" Obi-Wan said.

"I..."

"You will go to Dagobah. Learn the Force from my master, Yoda."

"Yoda?"

And with that, Obi-Wan disappeared. At the very same time, Han found Luke unconscious and ran up to him. Behind him, his Tauntaun collapsed due to hypothermia.

"Aw, damn it!" Han said.

He took Luke's lightsaber and cut a hole into the Tauntaun. Guts spilled out. Han stuffed Luke inside the warm, gooey inwards. But that took a toll since they had no escape. A search party had found them shortly after and took them to their base.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Star Destroyer...

Vader (Cartman) was now viewing Hoth. As he made his way to the camera station for the probe...

"Oh crap, he's coming!" One of the Star Destroyer crew members said while slacking off.

As Vader passed by, they pretended to be busy. Vader made his way to two other crew members, General Tarkin (Tweek) and Admiral Cody (Craig).

"Gah! Wasn't Cody in Revenge of the Sith?" Tarkin panicked.

"Let's just move on." Cody said.

Vader approached the two men.

"Hey Tarkin, do I smell coffee?" Vader asked.

"Uh... no?" Tarkin said nervously.

"Whatever. How's the scouting units going?"

"Oh! They're doing well. I think this must be the rebel base." Cody said, showing Vader the monitor.

A image of the rebel base appeared on the monitor. Then suddenly, Vader lifted Tarkin in the air and force-choked him to death.

"What was that for?" Cody said.

"I smelled coffee. Tarkin lied to me! Anyway, you're in charge!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

On the rebel base, a scout team had spotted a probe. They reported this to Leia.

"Alright, everyone. We need to evacuate into space where we're literally sitting ducks. But better dead tomorrow than today." Leia said.

"Leia, on the radar!" One of the rebel soldiers said. "The imperial fleet has exited hyperspace too early! This should give us time to evacuate!"

A group of rebel soldiers all climbed onto their snow speeders, while another group had set up a trench to scout.

"I can see them!" Another rebel soldier said.

The Imperial fleet had arrived in All Terrain Armored Transports or AT-AT's. A scout soldier had taken out his binoculars to scan the walkers.

"Hey, check this one out! That one's wearing Crocs!" The scout said as he zoomed into a particular walker.

The AT-AT's started firing at the rebels. A Wilhelm scream had occurred when one rebel soldier was shot by a walker. The rebels all fired upon the walkers. Meanwhile, Luke and the other rebels had fired a steel rope at one of the AT-AT's legs and wrapped it around the other legs. The walker stumbled onto the ground, making it easy pickings for the rebels. But another walker had shot Luke's ship on the right wing.

"Ah! I'm going down!" He said.

Luke's ship crashed into the snow. As he got out of the ship, he took out his lightsaber and ran to another AT-AT up ahead. He used his long shot to get on the walker. When he got in, a bunch of Imperial troopers were on board the walker, all playing cards. They didn't notice Luke there so the latter easily killed the troopers. Luke made it out of there just in time before the walker exploded.

* * *

Back at the rebel base, the Imperial troopers have breached in along with Vader. Han, Leia, Chewbacca (Kenny), and C-3PO (Jimmy) all got on board the Millennium Falcon.

"We're never going to make it out here alive!" Leia said.

"Yes we will!" Han said. "Right Chewie?"

(Yes! Leia, keep it together!) Chewie said.

Han activated the Falcon. It took off. Meanwhile, Luke escaped with R2-D2 (Timmy) on his X-Wing. Upon taking off, Luke turned the X-Wing to the left.

"TIMMY?" R2-D2 questioned.

"We're not going to the meeting point R2, we're going to Dagobah for training." Luke said.

Meanwhile, the Falcon was being chased by Tie-Fighters. The Falcon flew into an asteroid field.

"What are you doing?" Leia said.

"Either be a sitting duck, or take risks." Han said.

"But H-Han. Getting through an asteroid f-f-field without crashing is 2-1." 3PO said.

Several Tie-Fighters who chased them crashed into the asteroids. The remaining tie-fighters crashed into the asteroids after dodging several of them.

* * *

As Luke flew into Dagobah, he perfectly navigated through the trees and landed safely on the planet.

"TIMMY!" R2-D2 said as Luke and R2 got off the ship.

"Yes, Timmy. I thought we would crash, but we're fine." Luke said.

Luke and R2 traveled through the swamp before being surprised by a green, short creature (Butters).

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Yoda." The creature said.

"You're Yoda? Obi-Wan told me that I need to see you to train the ways of the force."

"Okay, I'll teach you the ways." Yoda said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer, Vader got a message from the Emperor Palpatine (Connelly).

"Okay, I have news. It turns out Luke Skywalker is still alive. You need to turn him towards the dark side."

"That's it?" Vader said.

"Yes. Besides we made a music video on encouraging others to join the empire." The Emperor said. "It's called Empire Today. You should look it up."

**Note: "Empire Today" is an actual song in real life. Look it up! But it's just "Y.M.C.A."**

* * *

Meanwhile on Dagobah...

Luke stretched his legs.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said.

"Good. Let's start training." Yoda said.

**Music: "Training montage" from Rocky.**

Luke jumped over tree branches, lifted rocks like weights, lifted himself over strong tree branches, did curl-ups, climbed trees, pulled through mud and water, and did a bunch of other stuff that was not necessary to the story while Yoda watched.

**Music stops.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Han and the others were making repairs to the Falcon inside a cave when they heard rumbling. Then looking ahead, they saw the cause.

"We're not in a cave!" Leia said.

"Hang on!" Han said as he activated the thrusters.

The Falcon flew out of the cave, revealing it to be a giant slug.

(You idiot, Han!) Chewbacca said.

* * *

"Okay, Luke. We can take a rest." Yoda said.

Luke sat down near a pile of moss.

"Tell me Yoda, what is the dark side?"

"The dark side is what happened to Vader. Obi-Wan told me to tell you that he and your father were the best of duos."

"Oh yeah, I never got to know about my dad." Luke said. "Tell me about him. How does Obi-Wan know Vader?"

"Well, Obi-Wan and your father fought alongside with each other as the Jedi, peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic. Vader was a former pupil of Obi-Wan and turned to the dark side because Obi-Wan had replaced him with your father. Thus, he murdered your father and killed Obi-Wan in return. Also, didn't Obi-Wan give you your father's lightsaber?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Now we will continue our training."

* * *

Back on the Star Destroyer, Vader sent out several bounty hunters including Boba Fett (Clyde). Han and his group tried to escape on the Falcon, but their light speed wasn't working.

"What do we do now?" C-3PO panicked.

"Something we should've done." Han said.

Han steered the Falcon towards the Star Destroyer. Soon, they were out of sight by them.

"Sir, Lord Vader wants to know about the ship that flew towards us." A crew member said.

"Uh, tell him we blew it up." The captain said.

"I can hear you, you lying sack of chump." Vader said as he force choked the captain.

It is revealed that the Falcon hid among the trash floating in space, but Boba Fett found them.

* * *

Back on Dagobah, Luke was still training with Yoda. While training with the force, Luke saw a vision.

"What do you see?" Yoda asked.

"My friends. They're in trouble!" Luke said as he got on his X-Wing.

"Wait! You must complete your training!" Yoda said. "Besides, you can't duel Vader. You're need to be experienced."

"Why don't you fight him?" Luke asked.

"Okay, you can go." Yoda said.

As Luke left, Yoda watched him with the Force Ghost of Obi-Wan.

"That boy is in a lot of trouble." Obi-Wan said. "He's was our only hope."

"No, there is another." Yoda said.

"Huh? You never told me?" Obi-Wan said.

"This Jedi managed to defeat the Second and Ninth Sister of the Inquisitorius." Yoda said.

"What's the Inquisitorius?"

"It is considered the most dangerous dark side Jedi third to only Vader and the Emperor. Vader and the Emperor killed all of them for there failure to find this Jedi. But this Jedi only defeated the Second and Ninth sister because he had something the other Jedi don't."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan said.

Before any of that is revealed, we immediately jump to the next scene.

* * *

The Falcon flew into the Cloud City on the planet Bespin.

"Why are we going here?" C-3PO asked.

"We're going to see Lando Calrissian." Han said as they landed in the Cloud City.

The group stepped out and Lando (Token) greeted them.

"You're Lando Calrissian?" Leia asked.

"Yes, let's go inside." Lando said.

"For what reason?" C-3PO asked.

"For dinner." Lando said.

Lando had taken them to the dining area. When they got in, Vader was there, still talking to two other Stormtroopers.

"Aw, Damnit." Vader said. "Too late."

Han picked up his blaster and fired at Vader, but Vader blocked it with the Force. Vader then disarmed him. In walked Boba Fett. Vader and Fett took Han to be imprisoned in carbonite, while the imprisoned Leia, Chewie, and C-3PO watched in horror.

"I love you." Leia whimpered.

"I know." Han said as he went down.

"Wait, did they have any romantic moment before this?" A Stormtrooper said.

"Not that I know off." Another one said.

Soon, Leia and the others were taken to a cell.

"I can't believe we were betrayed by Lando." Leia said in her cell.

Suddenly, blaster fire occurred and the Stormtroopers guarding their cell were all dead.

"What the?" C-3PO said.

Lando arrived to save the day. He unlocked the cell of Leia and her group.

(You son of a bitch, Lando!) Chewie said, choking Lando.

"They... threatened... to... kill... me..." Lando wheezed.

"Let him go, Chewie." Leia said.

Chewie let go of Lando.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke and R2-D2 made their way to the Cloud City. When they landed in search for Vader, R2 got separated from Luke.

"Welcome Luke Skywalker." A voice said.

Luke activated his lightsaber.

"I will defeat you, Vader!" He said.

Both he and Vader dueled each other. Meanwhile, Lando and the others found R2-D2 and made their way to Boba Fett's ship.

"Crap! They got away!" Lando said.

"But at least we know where they're going." Leia said.

"You do?" C-3PO said.

"I heard from the Stormtroopers. Boba Fett's taking Han to Jabba the Hut."

More Stormtroopers arrived. The group made their way to the Millennium Falcon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the duel with Vader continued onto the central air shaft of Cloud City.

"Join the dark side Luke, and rule the galaxy!" Vader said.

"Never!" Luke said.

The duel continued. Vader knocked Luke's right hand away before hacking it off, disarming him.

"Hey! A free lightsaber!" said a guy down below.

"There is no escape, Skywalker." Vader said, cornering Luke.

Luke backed away to the edge.

"Don't make me destroy you. Join me Luke. And we will rule the galaxy together!"

"I will never join you!" Luke shouted.

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough." Luke said. "He told me you killed him!"

_Epic moment in 5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**"NO... I AM YOUR FATHER." **Vader said.

"Wait, Luke I am your father?" Luke questioned.

"No! It's No, I am your father!" Vader said.

"Oh." Luke said. "No... that can't be... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed.

"Join me, and we will rule the galaxy like father and son." Vader said.

"No..." Luke said as he jumped off the edge.

Vader watched him as Luke fell down.

* * *

Luke fell down the air shaft before grabbing onto an antenna.

"I see him, I can see Luke!" Leia said from the Falcon.

The Falcon was brought over so that Luke can land safely inside. The Falcon departed just as the Tie-Fighters were closing in on them. Luke was fitted with an artificial hand as the rebels left in search of Han Solo.

**THE END?**

* * *

**Okay before you notice, yes I know it's starting to deviate from the original trilogy, but there was this one thing that was so interesting looking into my research that I had to include that part in. What is it? Not today!**


	28. Episode 28: Fall of the Chosen One

**As stated earlier, it is starting to deviate from the original trilogy, but I wanted to include the third act from the prequel trilogy, as well as an origin story of the Dark Side of the force.**

* * *

"Check his temperature," Chris said.

Karin placed her hand on Peter's head.

"He's burning..."

"Do we have an ice pack?" Johnson said.

"Got it!" Newton said.

Newton placed the ice pack on Peter's forehead.

"Guys, I think he's not going to make it," Stan said.

"I swear to god that I will strangle that guy that shot my friend," Newton said.

"He's in jail now," Karin said. "And we're concerned about Peter. He's been through a lot."

"Hey! How about another story to past the time?" Unikitty said. "You did the Empire Strikes Back, do Return of the Jedi!"

"I think I have a better idea, I wanted to a Revenge of the Sith story and something original before tackling Episode 6," Newton said.

"Tell us!" Everyone said.

"Okay, this is the story of the battle of the heroes."

* * *

**A long time ago... In the movie with one of the greatest musical scores in any film ****history...**

**Music: Let's do it again!**

_**REVENGE OF THE SITH... (and something original).**_

_**Three years have passed since the Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker was discovered as the Chosen One at the age of 9. Obi-Wan took care of him and raised him like a son for 13 years. However, Anakin's mother was captured by Tusken Raiders. Even after saving her, Anakin's mother died in his arms. Enraged, Anakin massacred the whole tribe. Even the women and children who had no **_**_involvement in the kidnapping. And for SOME REASON, it made Padme love him even more._**

**_Also on a side note, there is a lot of talk of politics and stuff that no one cares about. Anyway, Palpatine was kidnapped by Count Dooku and Anakin and Obi-Wan have to save him. _**

**_Let's check it out!_**

We open to an infiltration on Grievous's flagship. Anakin (Cartman) and Obi-Wan (Garrison) were fighting off some droids. The two made their way to Count Dooku (Gregory).

"We meet again, Anakin and Obi-Wan. For the last time!" Dooku said.

"Not today, Dooku!" Anakin said.

Dooku fought Anakin and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was knocked out by Dooku's Force power. Anakin surprised Dooku by severing both of the latter's hands and taking his lightsaber. Dooku was helpless.

"Good Anakin." Palpatine chuckled. "Kill him."

Dooku looked at Palpatine.

"Kill him now."

The whole room grows silent.

"I... shouldn't..." Anakin said.

"Do it." Palpatine insisted.

Anakin decapitated Dooku.

"That's very convincing." Dooku's head said before croaking.

"You did well," Palpatine said.

The alarm on the ship blared out.

"The ship is going down!" Anakin said. "We need to escape!"

"Leave Obi-Wan! We don't have time for him!" Palpatine said.

"His fate will be the same as ours," Anakin said.

Anakin brought Obi-Wan and Palpatine on board his ship. They flew off just as Grievous (Nathan) fled too.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine made their way back to Coruscant where Padme (Heidi) was waiting for them.

"Anakin!" She said.

"It feels so good to see you!" Anakin said.

"I have great news, I'm pregnant!" Padme said. "We're going to be parents!"

While Padme and Anakin exchanged romantic moments with each other, the Jedi Council of Mace Windu (Chef) and Yoda (Butters) approached Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan. We've received reports on where General Grievous is." Windu said. "He's on Utapau."

"We need you to finish him off," Yoda added.

"I will," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Anakin was informed of Obi-Wan's departure, but it didn't bother him much. What really got on was Palpatine, who offered him a position as master of the Jedi Council. So Anakin went to Mace Windu.

"Hm, while we do allow you as a member of the Jedi Council, we cannot allow you to be of Master Rank," Windu said.

"But the Chancellor! Palpatine allowed me to become Jedi Master of the Jedi Council!" Anakin said.

"I want you to spy on Palpatine," Windu said.

"I will." Anakin reluctantly agreed.

But it was getting late. Anakin went to sleep with Padme. Among his dreams was a vision of Padme dying during childbirth.

* * *

"Didn't sleep much?" Palpatine said to a tired Anakin.

"My wife... Padme..."

"Come with me," Palpatine said.

Anakin followed Palpatine to his secret room.

"I know how to save Padme," Palpatine said.

"How?"

"The Dark Side of the Force. Save the ones you love from death."

"Can I learn this power?" Anakin said.

"Not from a Jedi. From Darth Lord Sidious." Palpatine said.

"You! You are the Sith Lord!" Anakin said as he ran off.

Palpatine just looked at him.

* * *

"Windu!" Anakin said.

"Hmm?"

"I know who Darth Sidious is! He's Palpatine!"

"Are you sure, Anakin?"

"Yes. He told me himself."

"The Jedi Masters and I will deal with him," Windu said.

Windu and three other Jedi Masters left the room. But what Palpatine said about saving Padme...

"I have to stop Windu!" Anakin said as he followed him.

* * *

Mace Windu had Palpatine knocked down. Palpatine was horribly disfigured by his reflected Force Lightning. Anakin Skywalker ran in.

"Windu! What are you doing?" Anakin said.

"I'm killing Palpatine. He is the Sith Lord." Windu said.

"But I need him to save Padme!" Anakin said.

"Do it," Palpatine said.

"Anakin!" Windu said.

"NO!" Anakin screamed.

Anakin sliced off Windu's hand off, disarming him. Palpatine finished Windu off with a blast of Force Lightning.

"You have done well, Anakin," Palpatine said as he got up.

"But I-"

"Save the ones you love from death?"

"Yes," Anakin said.

"I hereby crown you as Vader. Go, and exterminate the Jedi." Palpatine said.

"I will," Anakin said.

Palpatine watched as Anakin ran off. Palpatine then went to the monitor.

"We're ready for your order sir." Commander Cody (Craig) said.

"The time has come. Execute Order 66." Palpatine said.

"Yes, my lord," Cody said.

As this happened, we pan to all planets in the galaxy. All of Jedi were busy fighting in the Clone Wars with their clone troopers until their troopers turned on them. The Jedi fought back but were overwhelmed by the troopers. While this happened, Anakin was busy chopping up children.

* * *

We move onto Padme who was watching the horror across Coruscant. C-3PO (Jimmy) ran up to her.

"It s-s-seems that Master Anakin has not returned to the Jedi Temple," C-3PO said.

"What do we do?" Padme said.

"I'm sure he's all right."

Meanwhile, Palpatine declared himself Emperor of the Galactic Senate. First, he turned the Senate into the Empire. Then, he declared that all Jedi are traitors, responsible for the Clone Wars.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yoda made their way back to Coruscant to find out the truth. There they went to the security room where they found footage of Anakin with Palpatine as Darth Lord Sidious.

"No, that can't be. My student-" Obi-Wan said.

"You must confront him," Yoda said. "I'll deal with the Emperor."

"No, I can't," Obi-Wan said.

"He was twisted into the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed. But first, he went up to Padme.

"Obi-Wan, did you find Anakin?" Padme asked.

"No, But I learned a terrible truth about him. Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"No, that's not true," Padme said.

"I know, but the Chancellor was the one responsible for turning him to the dark side. I saw footage of Anakin killing younglings."

"I don't believe you," Padme said. "I can't."

"Padme, I must find him."

"You're going to kill him are you?"

"He has become a great threat."

Obi-Wan left the room.

* * *

Padme had traveled to Mustafar on her ship since Anakin was reported there. There she saw Anakin waiting for her.

"You're safe!" Padme said. "I was so worried about you."

"Of course I am," Anakin said.

"Obi-Wan said that you turned to the dark side. That you killed younglings."

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"No. Obi-Wan wants to help you."

Anakin just laughed to himself.

"Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love for what?" Anakin chuckled. "It won't save you. Only my new powers can."

"But at what cost? There's good within you!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother."

"Just come with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind." Padme pleaded.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away. I am more powerful than any Jedi. Together we will overthrow the Chancellor and rule the galaxy together."

Padme was horrified.

"It's true..." Padme gasped. "You really turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan was right."

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Padme said.

But Anakin saw Obi-Wan onboard Padme's ship.

"LIAR!" Anakin screamed. "You are with him! You brought him to kill me!"

Padme looked back and saw Obi-Wan standing fiercely in front of her.

"No, I didn't bring him!" Padme said.

But Anakin didn't want to listen. He force-chocked Padme.

"Let her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Let her go."

Padme fell to the ground unconscious.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Anakin shouted.

"Your anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan said, readying his lightsaber.

Anakin took out his lightsaber as well. The two fought each other across the platform, and down near the lava.

"Anakin! Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-Wan said.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan then jumped over to a hilltop.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan said.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side," Anakin said.

"Don't try it!"

Anakin tried to jump over Obi-Wan, but the latter sliced his legs off. Anakin tumbled near the lava.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan said. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin struggled to get back up as Obi-Wan took Anakin's lightsaber.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan said as he walked away.

* * *

After the duel with Vader, Obi-Wan took Padme to Polis Massa, a planet within an asteroid field. There he discovered Padme was pregnant with twins. She named them Luke and Leia before dying.

"Wait, she dies?" A medical worker said. "She looked healthy to me."

Padme had died of sadness. But her final words...

"There is good in him, Obi-Wan..." She breathed.

After delivering Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan took them to separate planets so that Vader and Palpatine couldn't find them. Bail and Breha Organa (Wendy's parents) take baby Leia while Luke is taken to his uncle Owen and his aunt Beru. Meanwhile, Anakin was found and was revived as Vader.

"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?" Anakin said.

"It seems that your anger killed her," Palpatine said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vader screamed.

But that was just the beginning. Vader and Palpatine watched the formation of the Death Star while Obi-Wan exiled himself on Tatooine. With Order 66 killing off all the Jedi to extinction, there were fewer than 100 Jedi living. The galaxy needed a new hope...

* * *

**And that was the third act of Revenge of the Sith. But wait, there's more!**

* * *

**18 years later...**

Former Jedi Padawan Cal Kestis (Peter Caldwell), along with his droid BD-1 (Karin) was examining a tomb.

"Cal, I need to tell you about something," BD-1 said.

"What is it?" Cal said.

It was strange for a female droid like her, but after being close to Cal and accompanying him on his travels, she couldn't help but feeling some romantic attraction towards him. But a droid and a human. No? Impossible.

"Hey, you saying something?" Cal said.

"Oh, it's just that I hope you know where we're going."

"I know where I'm going, BD-1," Cal said.

Suddenly, the ground below them crumbled into rubble, both of them were sent falling down below.

* * *

"BD! Are you okay?" Cal said.

BD regained consciousness and found her legs trapped under some rubble.

"Let me help," Cal said, using the Force.

Cal lifted the rocks out of the way. Unbeknownst to them, an Imperial droid was watching them.

"Can you stand?" Cal said.

BD tried to stand up. But one of her legs broke off.

"Gah! My legs!" She screamed.

Cal quickly picked her up.

"Let's take you back." He said, also gathering her broken off leg.

"Cal..."

"What?"

Cal looked to where BD was looking at. Up ahead was a tombstone labeled "Ajunta Pall". But that was not the only strange thing. Alongside with the grave, there was a lightsaber. But this lightsaber was of a different color when wielded. It had a black light with a white halo around it.

"Want to get it?" BD said.

"Duh!" Cal said as he took the saber.

"It's a... It's a..." BD stammered. "So cool."

"It's like a lightsaber, but it's... different. I think it's a... darksaber. But aren't we grave robbing here?" Cal asked.

"Relax. The Force Ghost of this Jedi will attack us if we steal this lightsaber." BD said.

"I hope not," Cal said, looking at a pile of rocks stacked neatly on the upper ground. "I think we have our way out."

* * *

Cal put the Darksaber into his pocket. He returned to the scrapyard where he greeted another scrapper who was his friend, Prauf (Chris).

"Long time no see, bud!" Prauf said.

"What's going on?" Cal said.

"There's a report from the empire. There has been a report of a Jedi around here." Prauf said.

"Oh no," BD said.

Prauf knew about Cal's Jedi abilities, so he kept it a secret from everyone else.

"You have to be more careful."

"I know, but I had to save BD-1."

"That's nice and all, but we can't just stay here and talk about it, we need to report with the other scrappers."

Prauf and Cal met up with the other scrappers. Two members of the Inquisitorius, Second Sister (Bebe Stevens) and Ninth Sister (Red), both wearing all black and masks covering their faces. The scrappers were all lined up, purge troopers were all armed with blasters, ice-cold rain poured down on the scrappers, stinging them with every drop.

"Is this all of them?" Second Sister asked.

"Yes." A Purge trooper said.

Second Sister approached the scrappers.

"We seek a dangerous fugitive. This fugitive is from the treacherous Jedi Order. Failure to turn in, and we will execute you all."

The troopers all readied their blasters.

"I-I think it's time someone came forward."

Prauf has turned himself in.

"I, uh... I-I been working on this the whole time. Even before the war."

"Prauf!" Cal said.

"Shut up!" A trooper said.

"I lied. I was a Jedi." Prauf said.

"Yes. You were." Second Sister said as she took her lightsaber, stabbing Prauf in the chest.

"NO!" Cal screamed, readying his lightsaber.

"Ooh, the real Jedi came forward." Second Sister teased.

Cal attacked Second Sister with his lightsaber, but Second Sister pushed him away with the Force. Ninth Sister grabbed Cal by the neck.

"I found the Jedi!" She exclaimed.

Ninth Sister threw Cal off of a cliffside.

* * *

"Wake up."

Cal regained consciousness. BD-1 was still okay, even though her legs were busted. But that was short-lived.

"He's still alive, Second Sister." A Purge Trooper said.

"Finish him." Second Sister ordered.

Suddenly, a Jedi Knight (Newton) jumped into action. He took out all of the troopers, forcing Second Sister to retreat.

"Who... are you?" BD asked.

Cal got himself back up. The Jedi Knight stared back at him.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." The Jedi said.

"What's your name?"

"It's Dash." The Jedi said. "Dash Arar."

"Nice to meet you, Dash," BD said. "This is Cal and I'm BD-1."

"What were you doing here?" Cal asked. "Aren't the Jedi fugitives?"

"We need to leave," Dash said.

Second Sister returned with reinforcements. Dash blocked all of the blaster fire.

"Run!" He shouted.

Cal and BD-1 followed Dash to his ship.

"You have a ship? No way!" BD gasped.

But someone was blocking their way.

"Ninth Sister!" Cal gasped.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dash said.

Indeed it was. Second Sister had caught up to them.

"End of the road, Jedi!" Second Sister said.

Cal readied his lightsaber, but Second Sister knocked it out of his hands before he could strike. Meanwhile, Ninth Sister was dueling Dash.

"You're finished."

Another thought occurred to Cal, his darksaber! He took it out and readied it.

"What? Impossible!" Second Sister said. "Where did you-"

Cal sliced off Second Sister's right arm, disabling her. Then, while Dash was pinned by Ninth Sister, Cal sliced off Ninth Sister's left hand.

"We got to go, hurry!" Cal said.

The three made their way on the ship and took off. At that moment, Vader walked in.

"That was your one job! Kill the Jedi!" Vader raged.

"But-" Second Sister stammered.

"The Empire does not tolerate failure."

Vader force-choked Second Sister to death, He did the same to Ninth Sister. All of that was sensed by Yoda.

* * *

"Man, we couldn't have lived without you," BD said. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Dash said.

"So you're a Jedi?" Cal said.

"Yes. And I can sense the Force within you too." Dash said.

"So I'm a Jedi. Does that mean we're on the run?" Cal said.

"Yes. And besides, I could use some more crewmates." Dash said as they blasted off into the galaxy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Surprised that this isn't Return of the Jedi? Don't worry, next chapter.**


	29. Episode 29: Fall of the Sith Lord

**Now for our feature presentation, Return of the Jedi.**

* * *

**A long time ago, in the rise of the Empire...**

**Music: Yes, again!**

_**RETURN OF THE JEDI...**_

_**Luke had just realized that Vader was his father. A year has passed since his duel with Vader. Now Han Solo has been frozen in **_**_carbonite, Luke lost his hand, and the Empire is on the rise. Now they have to rescue Han and Luke must complete his training with Yoda._**

**_Also on a side note, Dash Arar, Cal Kestis, and BD-1 are on the run from the Empire. Cal had trained alongside with Dash and became a Jedi Knight even though that Dash is not a master. 5 years have passed for them since their escape from Second Sister. Since Dash did not name his ship yet, BD called the ship "First Order". Yes, she gave the ship the name of the main villainous faction in Episodes 7-9. _**

**_Another note, Peter has been attacked by an assassin and is now recovering. Let's move back to Star Wars..._**

We open with a flashback of Cal's (Peter) training with his Jedi Master Jaro Tapal (Luci).

"You're getting good, Cal," Jaro said.

"I wonder how this whole Jedi thing started," Cal asked.

"Okay, it started like this..."

* * *

We open to a flashback within a flashback. Thousands of years before the Clone Wars, the first Jedi arose. One of them was named Ajunta Pall (Callum). Pall started training as a Padawan, then Knight, and finally, Master. Pall then studied the ways of alchemy. Through his studies, Pall discovered the secret of creating life. Fearful of this power, the Jedi Council barred this power to Pall and his followers.

Angered by this, Pall and his followers declared war on the council where they slewed hundreds of Jedi. They were defeated nonetheless. Pall and his followers were stripped from their ranks and exiled into space.

While searching for a planet to live on, Pall and his followers landed on the desert planet Korriban in the Outer Rim. The exiles discovered a Force-sensitive species known as the Sith. The Sith were eventually loyal to exiles, but their king was betrayed by Pall. But that was just nothing. The Sith were amazed by the exiles' ships and technology and worshipped Pall and his followers as gods. The followers of the exiles referred to Pall as their "Jen'Ari," meaning Dark Lord.

As the first Dark Lord of the Sith, Pall would eventually build his empire on Korriban, with the Sith as his followers. They took over the ice planet Ziost and named it their new capital, which would eventually become Pall's home. He served the Empire for many decades before he died and his body was eventually buried in an unknown location. But even after death, his empire lived on.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought that the Empire could all be started by one rogue Jedi," Cal said.

Suddenly, stormtroopers appeared and started attacking the village.

"Run!" Cal shouted.

"To the escape pod!" Jaro said.

Both of them made their way to the escape pod while the Stormtroopers slaughtered every single villager.

"There's only room for one of us!" Cal said.

"You go!" Jaro said, shoving Cal in and locking the door.

"NO!" Cal screamed as he was blasted off.

"Goodbye, student..." Jaro said as he was shot by the Stormtroopers.

"We got everyone." A Stormtrooper said on his radio.

"Excellent." A voice said, sounding a lot like Palpatine.

* * *

**Present-day. A year after Episode 5.**

We open on a planet in Tatooine, near Jabba the Hut's palace. C-3PO (Jimmy) and R2-D2 (Timmy) had arrived there to free Han Solo.

"Uh, yeah? We-re h-h-here to find Jabba the Hut." C-3PO said.

"Come on in." A robotic voice said.

C-3PO and R2 went in. Jabba the Hut (Sally Strutters) was being fed with Snacky S'mores. Boba Fett (Clyde) was standing right next to her. Jabba was an overweight brown slug-like monster who had slave girls with her (random

"Wait, that's Jabba the Hut?" C-3PO said. "Just play the message R2."

R2 played the message. An image of Luke Skywalker (Kyle) appeared in front of Jabba the Hutt.

"Greetings, Jabba. I ask you to free Han Solo and in return, I will give you the two droids." Luke said in the message.

"What? Luke sold us out?" C-3PO angrily said.

"There will be no bargain," Jabba said in perfect English.

"Wait, wasn't Jabba the Hut supposed to be gibberish?" A slave girl (Nichole) said.

"Shut up!" Jabba said.

* * *

Later, while everyone was sleeping, Leia (Wendy) snuck inside Jabba's palace and went up to the carbonite that contained Han Solo (Stan). She pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel next to it and the next thing that Leia knew, Han was freed!

"Wha-?" Han gasped. "Who... saved me?"

"Someone who loves you," Leia said.

Both of them kissed each other, while a disgusted Cal watched from a distance.

"You're being idiotic here," Cal said to himself.

Cal, Dash (Newton), and BD-1 (Karin) have all arrived here on their own. Meanwhile, laughing can be heard. It was Jabba the Hut.

"It was a setup!" Han said.

Han was then thrown into a cell door along with Chewie (Kenny).

"So you're here too?" Han said.

(Yep.) Chewie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Star Destroyer was visited by the Empire. Palpatine (Connelly) walked alongside with Vader (Cartman) while the Stormtroopers watched. The Death Star II was being built outside.

"So Vader, how's the Death Star II going?" Palpatine said.

"It's going well," Vader said.

"Perfect, we will be unstoppable!" Palpatine laughed.

* * *

Luke showed up in Jabba's palace to free his friends but was caught and placed in a Rancor (Manbearpig) pit. Meanwhile, Leia was put in a gold bikini, signifying her slavery.

"Great, now I look like a waifu," Leia said to herself.

The rancor showed up to kill Luke, Luke discovered a metal gate above the rancor and pushed the button next to it. The gate collapsed, killing the rancor.

* * *

While surviving the rancor fight, Jabba sentenced Luke, Han, and Chewie to death while Leia, C-3PO, and R2 watched. Lando Calrissian (Token) arrived disguised as a guard while Cal and his friends set up a plan. They had arrived at the Sarlacc (Shub Niggrath) pit, where the group will be executed.

"Victims of the all-mighty Sarlacc!" C-3PO announced over the intercom. "His excellency hopes that you would die honorably. But should any of you beg for mercy, do it now!"

"Release us, or die!" Luke shouted as he was forced to walk to the plank.

Everyone laughed, but Luke has his plan set. He nodded to R2, who set up his lightsaber ready.

"Put him in," Jabba said.

Luke walked over the plank, only to grab onto the edge while R2 launched his saber. Luke was ready to catch it, but someone knocked him out of the way.

"Ha Ha Ha." Jabba laughed. "You thought it was easy didn't you?"

"Heads up!" A voice said.

But another lightsaber flew into the air, Luke acted quickly this time and caught it. He took out the guards, knocking one of them into the Sarlacc pit with a Wilhelm scream. The guards tried shooting at them from across, but Cal and his team took out the guards. Luke freed Han and Chewie from their bindings and saw Boba Fett heading towards them. He jumped over another group of guards who were also shooting at them. Boba Fett was knocked down by Chewie into the Sarlacc pit while Lando almost fell in if it weren't for the help of Han. Leia wrapped her chains around Jabba and choked the latter to death. Dash cut the bindings of all the slave workers including Leia.

"Uh, thanks?" Leia said to a Jedi she didn't know.

"Come on!" Dash said.

The group alongside the slave workers set fire onto the ship. They managed to escape and rendezvous with the Rebel Alliance.

* * *

"Just, who are you?" Han said onboard his Millennium Falcon.

"I'm Dash," Dash said on his ship, First Order. "And these are my friends, Cal and BD-1."

"Well, it was nice that you saved us," Leia said. "We're going to meet with the other rebels, want to join?"

"I got nothing better to do," Dash said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke and R2 made their way back to Dagobah to complete Luke's training.

"Master Yoda?" Luke asked seeing Yoda (Butters) on his bed.

"I'm dying," Yoda said.

"But I need to complete my training."

"You need to confront Vader."

"But is Vader my father?"

"Yes, he is your father, dumbass. And there's another Skywalker too. Now let me die." Yoda said as he disappeared.

"No, Yoda!" Luke said.

Luke made his way back to his X-Wing.

"I can't believe Master Yoda's dead." He said.

"Yoda..." A voice said.

The Force Ghost of Obi-Wan (Garrison) showed up.

"Obi-Wan! Why didn't you tell me that Vader was my father?" Luke said.

"Because you would be overwhelmed by the dark side..."

"Obi-Wan, Yoda said that there is another Skywalker in my family."

"There is Luke, you have a sister. Leia Organa."

"Wait, Leia is my sister?"

"Duh, why do you two look alike but are only different in gender?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the rebels all gathered in their base.

"Okay, here's what I got," Cal said. "The Empire has set up another Death Star with the Emperor overseeing its construction. Luckily, it's not operational. But this Death Star has a protective shield around it. Han will lead a strike team on Endor to destroy the generator there while Lando will lead a squadron of starfighters to attack the Death Star."

"Got it." Everyone said.

* * *

"The rebels are coming, Emperor," Vader said.

"Let them come, and soon, Skywalker will be ours!" Palpatine said.

Unknown to Vader, Palpatine expected to replace Vader with Luke.

* * *

"Hey, Leia?" Luke said while on the Falcon.

"Hmm?"

"I am your brother," Luke said.

"No... that's not true... THAT'S IMPOSSI-" Leia gasped.

"Are we going to repeat that scene?" Cal said.

"Look!" Han said.

The Death Star II was nearing completion.

"I can sense Vader on it," Luke said.

"Come on, everyone. Let's just head to Endor." Cal said.

* * *

As the group made their way to the shield generator on Endor, two Imperial troopers were patrolling the area.

"Let me take care of them," Han said.

Han and Chewie snuck up to the guards. Chewie knocked one out, while Han snuck up to another guard.

SNAP! Han stepped onto a stick. The trooper didn't hear him.

POP! Han stepped on some bubble wrap. The trooper still didn't hear him.

HONK! HONK! Okay, is the Stormtrooper deaf? Han stepped onto a bicycle horn right behind him.

Click! Han stepped on a boombox. Now the trooper heard him. He escaped on his land speeder. The rebels followed the other troopers. Han took out his blaster and managed to shoot the troopers before reporting to the others. But it came at a cost.

CRASH!

"Eyes on the road, man!" Luke said.

Han made his way back to the rebels, injured.

"Oh man..." He gasped. "Hey, where's Leia?"

"What?" Luke said, looking behind him. Leia was gone.

"Don't tell me that you couldn't keep an eye on a princess for more than two seconds," Han said.

"Do not!"

"Let's just go look for her," Cal said.

* * *

"Leia! Where are you?" Han called.

"Guys..." Cal said.

A net ensnared them.

"Gah! Let us out!" Luke said.

"Look!" Han said.

A group of tribal people (Yamagampa) arrived with spears.

"Uh oh," Cal said.

But then, they lowered their spears.

"W-What?" Luke said.

"The gold robot..." One of them said.

"C-3PO?" Han said.

The tribe members cut them free and worshipped C-3PO as a god.

"Gold Kind... Gold Kind..."

"Hey! Can you t-t-take us to Leia?" C-3PO said.

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind," Cal said.

Everyone but C-3PO was tied to a stake and was sent to be cooked.

"C-3PO, do something!" Luke said.

C-3PO convinced the tribe members to be let go.

"Luke!" A voice said.

It was Leia.

"The Ewoks are peace members! They don't want to fight us!" Leia said.

"Yeah, but they want to cook us," Cal said.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Leia walked up to Luke.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I your sister?"

"Yes. And Vader is our father." Luke said.

"But if Vader is our father, then who is our mother?" Leia said.

"I don't know. I hope you know." Luke said.

"I don't know about my mother either."

"I need to confront Vader."

Luke left the village.

"Wait, Luke! Luke!" Leia said.

Han stopped her.

"We can't go after him. He needs to do this on his own."

* * *

Luke had surrendered to the Imperial troops and was brought up to Vader on the Death Star.

"Hey, Father," Luke said.

"Hey, son," Vader said.

"Let's take him to Emperor." An Imperial trooper said.

"Can I say something?" Luke said.

"Sure, go ahead." Another Imperial trooper said.

"There's good in you. Come with me, you're not all bad."

But this didn't do anything. Luke was brought up to the Emperor.

"I've been waiting, Luke," Palpatine said wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Endor, the group made their way to the shield generator with the help of the Ewoks, they were able to take out the Imperial troopers guarding the area.

"I'm going in!" Cal said heading into the bunker.

"Cal!" Everyone panicked.

Cal took out all of the troopers in the bunker. He eventually arrived at the main room and took out all of the workers there too.

"Okay, this is the main computer for the shields!" Cal said.

Cal pushed the self-destruct button.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. THIS SEQUENCE MAY NOT BE ABORTED."

Cal made his way to the exit.

"Hey, Cal..." BD said.

"What?"

"If we ever get out of this... I LOVE YOU!"

"What did you say?!" Cal said. "I got sidetracked!"

Cal made his way outside just as the bunker blew up.

"Hooray!" cried the rebels.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rebels were moving in on the Death Star. Lando, Dash, Admiral Ackbar, and several other resistance fighters were ready to strike.

"Let's go!" Lando said.

The group made their way to the Death Star, but...

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ackbar yelled.

Tie-Fighters appeared out of nowhere and started shooting at the rebels. To make matters worse, the shield on the Death Star was put back up again.

* * *

"Death Star II is still operational," Palpatine said, activating it.

The beam of the Death Star II was more powerful too. It took out a whole Rebel Starship in one strike.

"Give in to your anger," Palpatine said to Luke.

Luke took out his lightsaber and charged for Palpatine, but Vader blocked him with his lightsaber. The two dueled each other while Palpatine watched.

* * *

"A little help here?" Lando said.

Dash steered his ship, taking out several Tie-Fighters chasing Lando.

"Thanks, buddy." He said.

"Come on!" Dash said, moving his ship to the Star Destroyer.

The rebels took out the Star Destroyer's blasters and eventually its reactor core. The Star Destroyer blew up as they escaped.

"Woohoo!" Lando cheered.

"Now let's take care of the rest of the fleet," Dash said.

* * *

Luke dueled with Vader until he managed to sever Vader's right hand off.

"Excellent Luke. Kill him now, and join us." Palpatine said.

Luke tossed away his lightsaber.

"Never. I'll never turn to the dark side."

"Then, you will be destroyed!" Palpatine said, shooting lightning from his hands.

Luke screamed in pain.

"Father! Please!" Luke pleaded to Vader.

Vader looked at Luke, then turned to Palpatine. He then grabbed Palpatine and threw him over the edge. Palpatine screamed as he fell to his death. Luke got up as Vader fell.

"Father!" Luke said.

Luke took Vader onto an Imperial ship.

"Luke, take this mask off me..." Vader said.

"..."

"So you can look into my eyes."

Luke slowly removed his mask, revealing Anakin's burned skin.

"Tell your sister... I'm sorry..."

"No... I'll help you!" Luke said.

"You already have..."

And with that, Vader died in his son's arms. Luke took his body onto the Imperial ship. He flew the ship to rejoin the others who were heading on their way to Endor.

"All right! We did it! We won!" Lando said.

On Endor, the Ewoks and rebels all cheered at the sight of the Death Star II blowing up. BD though it would a good time to-

"Uh? What are you doing?" Cal asked.

"Oh! I thought it was nice." BD giggled.

"No, that's creeping me out."

But Leia and Han Solo were hitting it off.

"Dude..." Cal said, looking at them.

* * *

**That night...**

Everyone celebrated across the galaxy with the fall of the Empire. Luke burned the body of Anakin Skywalker. The Ewoks and the Rebels had their party.

"Fist bump?" Dash said.

"Fist bump," Cal said, giving him one.

The two joined the others who were dancing with the Ewoks. Luke looks up to see the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin watching down on him.

* * *

"And that was Return of the Jedi," Newton said.

"Wow, that was great!" Unikitty said. "And very long too. We had over 6,000 words in this!"

"But Peter..." Stan said

Peter still hasn't woken up.

"I don't think he'll be alright," Newton said sadly.

A nurse walked in.

"All right, time to go." She said.

Everyone left quietly as the nurse turned off the light.

**THE END?**

* * *

**You might think this is the end, but we have one more chapter waiting!**


	30. Episode 30: Fall of the Empire

**Okay, now we need to finish the Star Wars thing. So one more time! Note that this story is shorter than the previous two.**

* * *

The kids all sat in their seats, all of them looking down. Even Mr. Garrison.

"Okay, children. Now we all know that Peter is on the brink of death, but we need to carry on." Garrison said. "Now, who can tell me what happened to Robin Williams in 2014?"

Before anyone could say anything, everyone heard marching. When they looked out the window, an army of Ginger Kids were arriving all led by Scott Tenorman.

"Oh no..." Stan said.

* * *

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

**Music: One! More! Time!**

_**STAR WARS: RISE OF THE JEDI...**_

_**6 months have passed since the Empire has fallen. The Rebels were victorious. But the remains of the Empire were still out there. The Rebels have sent scouts to exterminate the remains of the Empire.**_

_**But a dark force was awakening... **_

We open in space. A ship known as the "First Order" was flying around the area.

"You got anything?" Dash (Newton) said.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Cal (Peter) said.

"I can't believe Leia would send us out like this. The Empire is destroyed, what else is there left?" Dash said.

"Dash, do you know where we are?" BD-1 (Karin) said.

"Ugh, it's not appearing on the radar." Dash said.

"Look!" Cal said.

The three spot an Imperial ship heading straight for an ice planet.

"It's not Hoth." Dash said. "It's the planet Ziost!"

"Ziost?" Cal said.

"We can't head there now. We need to report to Leia."

* * *

The three made their way back to Coruscant, where Leia (Wendy) and Han (Stan) were leading a new government.

"What did you find?" Leia said.

"We found an Imperial ship heading to a planet known as Ziost." Dash said.

"Ziost?"

"I heard stories of that planet." Dash said. "This is where the Empire began."

"We will launch our strike immediately-"

"Wait!" Cal said.

"What is it?"

"We need to know more about the planet before we can attack it."

"That's true." Leia said. "You will head over to Ziost to find information about this."

"Yes, Leia." Dash said.

* * *

The three made their way back to Ziost and entered the ice planet.

"Okay, got ship disguised as an Imperial ship, got stormtrooper outfits, we're ready to go in." Dash said.

Cal and Dash put on the outfits and got off the ship. There they saw a bunch of scattered Imperial ships all grouping up together in a ruined empire. The two joined the others as the troopers arrived in front of a cloaked figure (Callum).

"Master Palpatine is dead sir." A former Empire commander said.

"These kinds of stuff happen." The cloaked figure said.

"Dude, I thought the Empire would not tolerate failure." Cal said to Dash.

"Fellow Imperial troopers! Your Emperor, Palpatine has failed you. With the death of Palpatine, I was able to conjure enough Force energy from previous Sith Lords to bring myself back from death!" The cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?" A stormtrooper asked.

The figure unmasked himself, revealing to be an ordinary man.

"I am Ajunta Pall."

"Ajunta Pall?" A stormtrooper asked questioningly.

"Ajunta Pall..." Cal and Dash gasped.

"I was the first Sith Lord and founder of the Empire. Palpatine was just a puppet in my order. Even though he failed, we can still reinstate the Empire!"

"Yeah!" All of the Stormtroopers cheered.

"We got to go and warn the others." Cal said.

Cal and Dash turned to leave, but they were stopped by two other Imperial troopers.

"What are you doing?" One of them said.

"We were just leaving." Dash said.

"To where?"

"Tatooine." Cal added.

"Sure. Go ahead."

The Imperial troopers left them. Cal and Dash made their way to their ship, but..."

"Freeze!"

Busted. The troopers have discovered lightsabers inside their ship, signifying that they were Jedi. They took Cal and Dash, along with BD to Pall.

"We found Jedi among our rank." A Imperial trooper said, unmasking them. "What should we do to them?"

Pall just looked at them.

"Spare them." Pall said.

"What? But Palpatine... Order 66..."

"I ask you to spare them." Pall said. "I will deal with these Jedi."

"As you wish."

The Imperial troopers left Cal and Dash to Pall. Pall locked them in a cell.

"At least I can say that we were not executed." Cal said to himself.

"But, the others..." BD said.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, no word was obtained on Cal and Dash. Leia had sent out a scouting team on Ziost to search for them. Of course, no word on them was announced too. Meanwhile, Pall was reorganizing the remains of the Empire and was preparing to launch an attack on Coruscant.

"All units, attack!" He ordered.

The Empire headed to Coruscant and started their attack there. The rebels fought back, but the reinstated Empire was much stronger than before, resulting in heavy casualties for the resistance.

"Leia! Han!" Luke said.

"What is it?" Han said.

"They've breached the gate! They'll be here soon-"

BOOM! The doors of the palace bursted open. Ajunta Pall and two Stormtroopers walked in. Pall took out his lightsaber, which was black with a white halo around it.

* * *

Back on Ziost, Cal and Dash made a plan to escape.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dash shouted, making sure the Stormtroopers guarding would hear them.

"You took my pendant!" Cal shouted.

"No! It's my pendant!"

"Hey! Break it up you two!" A stormtrooper said.

But Cal and Dash would not stop fighting, they shoved each other into walls, forcing the Stormtrooper to open the cell and pull them out. When that happened, Cal and Dash worked together to overpower the Stormtrooper and knock him out.

"I got our lightsabers!" Dash said, handing Cal's lightsaber to the latter.

"Let's get BD!" Cal said.

"Right!"

The two fought their way to BD, who was being tortured by the Stormtroopers.

"Cal, my hero!" BD said.

"We don't have time! We got to go!" Cal said.

The three made their escape by fighting their way to the ship. They got onboard and took off.

* * *

When the three arrived back on Coruscant, it was under attack by the Empire. The three made their way to the palace doors, where bodies of Jedi and Stormtroopers laid.

"Luke..." Cal said, looking at his dead body.

"Leia!" Dash said, running up to her dying body.

"Dash..." Leia said hoarsely.

"The Empire! They-"

"I know. They came back."

"What do we do now?" Cal said.

"It's up to you now... save the Jedi..." Leia said as she died.

When the Empire left, survivors came out of hiding. Among those who survived were Lando Calrissian (Token), Chewie (Kenny), R2-D2 (Timmy), C-3PO (Jimmy), and several resistance soldiers.

"Leia..." Dash said.

"We can't give up." Cal said. "We need to do what Leia wants."

"Do what?" C-3PO said.

"We need to face Ajunta Pall and his empire."

"Wait, who's Ajunta Pall?" Lando asked.

Cal had to fill out everything about Pall.

"The first Sith Lord?" C-3PO gasped.

"He's responsible for starting the Empire. Not Palpatine." Dash said.

"But where do you think he is now? And how did he come back to life if he started the Empire thousands of years ago? Why did he start the Empire? I can't even think straight!" Lando said.

"Calm down." Dash said. "We don't know where Pall is."

"Then we better get training if we want to face Pall." A resistance commander said.

Everyone but Cal left the area.

"Pall..." He said to himself.

Suddenly, the Force ghosts of Luke and Leia appeared in front of Cal.

"We know where Pall is." Luke said.

"You do?"

"Pall is Jedi, you know." Luke said. "And I can sense him with the Force."

"Great, do you know where he is?"

"He's on the planet Korriban." Leia said. "He's building his empire there."

"But he already has his own empire on Ziost."

"That we don't know." Luke said.

Luke and Leia disappeared. Cal went to rejoin the survivors and told everyone where they need to go.

"Korriban, huh?"

"Yes." Cal said. "Pall is waiting for us there."

"We got to prepare." Dash said.

All day and night, the survivors trained day and night.

"I can't believe the Empire's back." Cal said.

"I can't believe it too." Dash said.

* * *

After 3 days of training, the resistance was ready. They got on their fighters and traveled their way to Korriban.

"The Empire has those Star Destroyers back!" A resistance fighter said.

"Here they come!" Another one added.

Tie-Fighters came at the resistance. While the resistance was busy fighting them off, Cal and Dash made their way into Korriban. When they landed on the planet, they came face to face with Pall.

"You have come, Jedi." He said.

"Your reign of terror ends here!" Cal said.

Pall took out his lightsaber, and immediately flipped over Cal and incapacitated Dash.

"Dash!" Cal screamed.

Cal charged at Pall with his lightsaber, to which Pall blocked it. Cal then disarmed Pall and knocked him to the ground.

"Gyahahhahahahhahha!" Pall laughed manically.

"What's so funny, Pall?" Cal stated.

"It's just as I predicted, your strength matches with mine!"

"Huh?"

"You didn't know? I will tell you. You are my descendant!"

"What?! You're my ancestor?"

"Yes. You are the descendant of the first Sith Lord. That is why your strength matches with mine. And why you were able to wield my lightsaber!"

Cal looked at the darksaber that he got.

"Yes, that is my sword! Only, this is half of it! I have the other half!" Pall said, taking out a similar sword to Cal's.

Pall then used the Force to drain Cal's power. Cal fell to the ground, weakened. Pall then used his rejuvenated energy to attack the resistance fleet.

"We're losing!" A resistance fighter said.

* * *

Cal found himself in limbo.

"Pall... He's too strong..." Cal said to himself.

"Don't give up." A voice said.

A Force ghost stood in front of Cal. It was Qui-Gon (Randy Marsh), Obi-Wan's master.

"Your battle's not over." Another Force ghost, Mace Windu (Chef) said.

"We will lend you our strength, so that you may stand up against the Sith Lord." Yoda (Butters) said.

"Bring balance to the Force. Just like I have." Anakin (Cartman) added.

More Force ghosts appeared. They were all past Jedi. Among them were Obi-Wan (Garrison), Luke and Leia Skywalker, even Cal's master, Jaro Tapal (Luci). All of them raised their lightsabers and transferred their strength over to him. When they finished, they disappeared as Cal got himself back up.

* * *

"You're back." Pall said.

Cal said nothing as they dueled with each other. The duel took place across the old Sith capital there. Cal surprised Pall from behind and stabbed him in the chest. Pall was now mortally wounded.

"Do it. Kill me. And take my place." Pall said.

Cal did nothing.

**Music: "Unwavering Emotions" from Pokemon Black and White.**

"You were a Jedi like me. You gave into your anger and that's how you became the First Sith Lord."

"What?"

"It's not my fault that I stopped you. You stopped yourself. Inside you, there was some light within you. Don't you feel it?"

Pall went silent for a moment.

"The Sith... they fought each other until the Order became near extinct. It wasn't the Jedi that did this. It was me. I felt bad for all of this."

Cal took Pall's sword away from him slowly.

"Leave the dark, and return to the light..." Cal said.

More silence.

"If... If I could return... My master... it has been so long... and I regret so much..." Pall said.

**Music stops.**

Cal watched as Pall softly faded away. Meanwhile, Dash has recovered and the resistance has turned the tides. They destroyed the remainder of the Empire's fleet as they escaped. Arm in arm, Cal and Dash returned to their ship and back to Coruscant.

* * *

As the two returned home, the resistance celebrated their victory. Lando, Chewie, Cal, and Dash were awarded medals for their heroism. But not everyone was happy. After the celebration, Cal found a secluded area to himself.

"Cal?"

Cal looked up. BD-1 walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Pall... He regretted his actions as Sith Lord. He asked for forgiveness."

"Maybe if we returned that sword you got from his tomb..." BD suggested.

* * *

BD and Cal returned to the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Cal was ready to place the darksaber back.

"You should keep it." A voice said.

A force ghost of Ajunta Pall stood in front of the two.

"Pall!" Cal gasped.

"My masters has forgiven me. I award you that sword as a token of my appreciation." Pall said.

"You know what? I will." Cal said, leaving the tomb as the past Jedi look on.

* * *

Years passed, and Dash was now chosen as the leader of the new Jedi Council. Cal was offered a position, but he declined. Now, he travels on his own with BD-1, little realizing that there were more adventures that were yet to come.

"Okay, this is what the client wants." Cal said.

A now grown-up Cal went to a floating crib. Inside the crib was a creature the same species as Yoda (Unikitty).

"What should we name it?" BD asks.

"I don't know yet. But it looks a lot like Yoda, but as an infant."

"Baby Yoda?"

**THE END.**

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

...

..

..

...

..

..

...

...

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

Peter woke up and found himself in a hospital room.

"Wh-What happened?" He said to himself. "Something Star Wars..."

But that didn't matter to him as he got himself up. He was in a hospital gown. Seeing his clothes on the shelf over, he took them and changed his outfit.

"My legs... They're like jelly..." Peter said as he stumbled.

After a few minutes, he got himself back up. He then made his way outside the hospital and found a cheering crowd in front of him. As he got closer, he found out that the crowd was carrying Karin on their shoulders.

"Karin! Karin! Karin!" They cheered.

"What?" Peter said to himself.

"I couldn't have done this without you guys!" Karin said. "I guess we don't need Peter after all!"

Peter looked around him and pieced everything together. The ginger kids must've attacked South Park and Karin had saved it. All without him.

"It's like we need you and not Peter!" Newton said.

"I don't know about that..." Karin said.

"But... I helped her first..." Peter said to himself.

Karin looked and saw Peter feeling betrayed.

"Um Newton, I think you need to reworked that saying." Karin said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's because I don't think-"

Peter didn't want to hear anymore of this as he ran off.

"H-Hey! Wait!"

"What...?"

"I'll be right back..." Karin said.

Karin followed to where Peter was going.

* * *

Peter had opened a portal with the help from Rezzoch. He gathered his stuff in his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Peter!"

Peter turned and saw Karin standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Peter said, rudely.

"Peter, please don't be upset... I sure Newton didn't know what he's saying..." Karin said.

"No. Maybe he's right... Maybe I'm not needed after all..."

"Peter, don't say that..." Karin pleaded.

"You have no idea what it's like! You get everything your way while I get something crappy. Maybe it's just better that I'm not needed anymore. You can just save the day without me..."

Peter ran into the portal as fast as he could.

"Peter! Peter, wait!" Karin begged.

The portal closed.

"Peter..." Karin croaked.

* * *

**Um... (Hides)**


	31. Episode 31: RANDY SUX

**Okay, moving on from Star Wars here.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

As this happens, a recap of what happened to Peter. His attempted assassination, putting him in a coma. Meanwhile an attack from the ginger kids forces everyone to fight without him.

"You can just save the day without me." Peter said to Karin.

"Peter, don't say that..." Karin pleaded.

But it didn't do anything. Peter just disappeared.

"Peter! Peter, wait!"

End of recap.

* * *

**Description: Randy becomes obsessed with a video game.**

"Check this out everyone!" Randy said, polishing an arcade machine in the garage.

"Burgerboss!" Stan gasped.

"I used to rock at this game." Randy said. "I was best in the class."

"What's the whole purpose?" Shelly said.

"It can help you with your futures." Randy said.

"We already know our futures." Stan said. "I marry to Wendy, have twins, and successful jobs for each of us!"

"You don't know that yet."

"Oh yeah I do. Peter showed me."

"Uh huh. And he's a wizard." Sharon said sarcastically.

"Or we can use that money for a family vacation." Randy suggested.

* * *

Later, Randy was playing the game.

"Watch out for the ketchup!" Stan said.

Randy jumped over the ketchup bottle, but he fell into a pit, costing him his last life. In total, he made about 93,600 points.

"Aw..." Stan groaned.

"At least I got a high score though!" Randy said.

Randy entered his name.

**RANDY1.**

"Hey, Burgerboss!" Jimbo said, walking in.

"You play?" Randy asks.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try and beat my high score then?"

Jimbo walked up to the arcade machine and inserted a quarter.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

Jimbo got to the lava level. He dodged several condiments like pickles and onions before being hit by a ketchup bottle, costing him his life.

"Whoa! You got 317,000 points!" Stan gasped. "What was your score again Dad?"

"No." Randy said.

"See ya, Randy! Oh yeah, I forgot." Jimbo said.

Jimbo went to the arcade machine and type up his name on the leaderboard. Everyone but Randy looked at the board and gasped.

**RANDY SUX**

"Really funny, Jimbo!" Randy grumbled.

Jimbo laughed at that.

"And when I beat your score, I'm going to write _JIMBO IS AN ASSHOLE AND HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL SUCKS! AND HE'S DUMB!_"

"He left dad." Stan said.

"I saw."

* * *

"Okay, time to knock of Randy Sux on the leaderboard." Randy said to himself after failing to reset the score by unplugging the machine and plugging it back in.

"I don't know, Randy, isn't this turning into another peeing race with Jimbo?" Sharon asked.

"It's not a peeing race, It's a pissing contest."

We cut to a moment where Randy and Jimbo had drank so much alcohol that they needed to pee. Jimbo shot his piss higher than Randy's. So Randy thought to shoot straight up, which he ended up pissing himself.

* * *

Days passed, Randy played the game.

"I DID IT!" He cheered.

"You beat Jimbo?" Stan asked.

"No, but I broke 100,000 points."

"Uh, what's wrong with your hands?"

Randy looked at his hands, his fingers were all crooked. Trying to pick up his phone was a nightmare.

"I guess I need to see a doctor." He said.

"Good." Sharon said.

"Otherwise I have to stop playing."

"Bad."

* * *

Randy came home wearing wrist braces and carrying a bottle of painkillers.

"The doctor said that I need to wear these and take one pill a day." He said.

"And...?" Sharon said.

"The last thing the doctor said was to stop playing the game."

"Good."

"But Randy Sux is on the board."

Randy went to the garage and played the game.

* * *

The next day, Randy went to the garage... only to find the game not there.

"Where's the game?!" Randy panicked.

"Look at me, Randy. I got rid of it." Sharon said.

"What?! Why?"

"You have a problem with it."

"Yeah, I do have a problem, Randy Sux in on the board! And I need to get it off! I'm gonna track down this game and knock Randy Sux off the board!"

"Okay, okay..."

"I'm not gonna leave any stone unturned!"

That was when Randy noticed a truck carrying Burgerboss. The truck then drove away, but Randy was able to catch up to it.

* * *

The game ended up in the possession of the arcade.

"Yes!" Randy said.

"Whoa sir, what are you doing here?" A security officer said.

"I'm just going to go play a game."

"Yeah, I can't allow you in without kids."

"Damn it!"

* * *

So Randy came back with Shelly and Stan.

"Ahem, excuse me, my KIDS and I will go." Randy said.

"Yeah, we were made from this guy turd!" Shelly said.

"What am I supposed to say?" Stan asked.

"Just rub it in his face."

"You can just go in." The security officer said.

Randy bought game tokens, but only gave one to Stan and Shelly.

"What?!" Stan said. "I can't play a game with one token!"

"What do we do now?" Shelly said.

"I don't know!" Stan said.

Randy then went to Burgerboss and played the game. At that point, Peter's friend Chris walked in.

"Ketchup bottle, in 3... 2... 1..." He said.

Randy was killed by a ketchup bottle.

"Whoa, Chris. You seem to know about this game." He said.

"Yeah."

Randy looked at the other arcade machines and that Chris's initials were on all of them.

"You seem to know about video games."

"Yes."

"Can you like, help me with this game?"

"Step aside."

"No, I need to do this by myself. I can't even get past Level 29 because of that stupid chicken leg."

"Whoa. Just chill. I'll train you, if you help me with something."

"Fine, what is it?"

"You owe me 20 bucks."

"Ugh, fine." Randy said, handing him a 20.

* * *

As Randy trained with Chris, Stan and Shelly just crashed birthday parties to get free food. Randy's score went higher, more cakes were cut, more pills were taken to fix the pain.

"There you are!"

"Huh?" Randy groaned.

It was Newton and his friends.

"So you said you were helping Randy with something?" Newton said.

"Yeah, I was trying to help him get over 300,000 points."

As they talked Randy's drug hallucination grew. Things now looked like sprites. Newton turned into a chicken leg attacking Chris, though in real life, Newton wasn't doing anything to Chris at all.

"CHICKEN LEG!" Randy screamed at Newton.

"Ah! Ahh!" Newton screamed as he ran.

The two ran out the building.

"Ow! My leg!" Randy said from far off.

* * *

Newton ran down the sidewalk as Randy chased him. Video game music plays in the background. Randy jumped over a bench for the bus and grabbed a tomato slice (in real life, a trash can lid) and hurled it at Newton.

"Help! There's a crazy-ass man after me!" Newton screamed.

Newton ran to a fancy dinner party and hid under the tables. All while a raging, drug-induced maniac running in.

"WHERE ARE YOU CHICKEN LEG?! I NEED TO FRY YOU NOW!" Randy screamed.

One guard knocked out Randy with his nightstick. Randy regained consciousness outside.

"And stay out!" The host said, slamming the door.

"Where am I?..." Randy breathed.

"Hi, dad. " Stan said, walking in.

"Stan, where am I?"

"Whoa, you seem to hit your head there."

"Can I go home?"

* * *

Soon, the Marsh family were at their living room.

"You know, I've seen to take things really far with Randy Sux." Randy said. "And you know what? I'm kinda glad it's on there."

"That's true." Sharon said.

"I shouldn't be obsessed with little things like this. So that's why I'm not even gonna try and get Randy Sux off the leaderboard."

"That's the thing I want to hear." Sharon said.

After the kids and Sharon left, Chris knocked on the door. Randy went open it.

"Here's a 20, get Randy Sux off the board." Randy said.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I guess Randy never learned his lesson.**


	32. Episode 32: Terminated

**I wanted to try this story out in a first-person view.**

* * *

**Description: SUBJECT NOT TERMINATED.**

"No sign of him?" Johnson asked as Unikitty and Newton came back empty-handed.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have helped you guys with the Ginger Kids," Karin said.

"How long are we going to keep lying to the kids that Peter's alright?" Newton asked.

"I know the kids will believe anything. Hell, they got tricked by a couple of aquarium workers into believing a whale lives on the moon." Chris said.

"Wait, they sent a killer whale on the moon?"

* * *

_Peter_

"Hey!" A voice said. "Listen to me if you want to live."

As I got up, I saw many people running. They were being shot at by machines. I knew where I was. This was Los Angeles 2029, 32 years after Judgment Day. I quickly ran inside one of the buildings so that the Terminators would not spot me.

"Make a left." The voice said.

I saw where the voice was coming from. It was from a radio from one of the dead soldiers. I took it with me as I left the building. I knew what this world was, The Terminator, and I was on the battlefield. I thought back of the last Terminator film I saw while dodging plasma blasters, Dark Fate. Everyone in South Park went to see it. Even I went to see it along with my friends. After leaving the movie, we were all mixed. I noticed overweight, unemployed, bearded men who live off of Youtube and complaining about the women not being attractive enough for them to masturbate and some even using T3 as a standpoint. Others, like the kids and many adults thought it was mediocre. And some like me and my friends thought it was good and better than T3, but not as good as the first two movies. In fact, I didn't like the first Terminator movie and thought it was inferior to T2. But everyone all agreed on what made Dark Fate inferior to the other movies...

The Death of John Connor.

The day after the movie aired, everyone was all complaining about the choice to kill John in the opening scene. Many called the events T2 pointless, others even went as far as to call the whole movie pointless. I was upset by that too until I watched the other Terminator movies on Hulu.

So hang on, since when has John Connor has really been the hero of the Terminator franchise?

It's stated that John must survive in order to lead the resistance. But I question those choices. Sarah Connor and the T-800 have done far more heroic actions than John. John was tricked in the third movie by Skynet into surviving Judgement Day and in the fourth movie he is also tricked by Skynet into destroying a submarine with Resistance leaders onboard.

You may say that John Connor was tricked by Skynet and his actions don't matter, but that's saying that you can punch a kid on the playground as long you apologize to them.

And if that wasn't bad enough, in Genisys, John turns into a Terminator and tries to kill his mother.

I told about this to my friends and we all agreed that John Connor was not a hero. I can go on and on about several plot holes in Dark Fate and even the franchise as a whole. Like how could John exist if Kyle Reese never went back in time to impregnate Sarah Connor? Who was John Connor's REAL father? You may say Kyle Reese, but how would John exist if Kyle never went back in time? If the Terminator still exists after Sarah and John stop Skynet, what was the whole point in sending a protector? John will still exist in the future even if his mom was killed. But I digress.

* * *

_Peter_

I made my way into a building. I heard faint voices.

"Come on, Patrick. We got to go." A voice of a young woman said.

"No." A voice of a 10-year-old kid said.

"I know you don't want to go, but we can't stay here."

"No!"

I opened the door. A young woman in her 20's in blue jeans, gray knit cap, and a brown hunting jacket was talking to a young boy with a grey hoodie, black shirt, and baggy pants.

"Who's there?" The girl said as her eyes turned on me. "See, Patrick? He's from the resistance. He'll help us!"

Resistance?

"No! They'll kill us!"

"You got help me, my brother... he won't listen."

"I said leave me alone."

"I know you're scared, but staying here is not an option," I said. "I'll help you."

"O-ok." The boy whimpered.

"Thanks. I'm Jennifer by the way, and this is Patrick." The girl said. "There's an evac point from here. Let's go!"

As Jennifer and Patrick left, I saw a handgun in the corner. I took it along with some ammo. At least I something to defend myself against the machines. I followed Jennifer and Patrick as they made their way throughout the ruins of Los Angeles.

"Look out! Terminators!" I said.

One unit was heading our way. We hid behind some cars as three Terminator models walked pass us. After they were gone, we arrived at hideout consisting of an elderly man, a hospital nurse, and a scavenger.

"You're from the resistance?" The elderly man asked.

"No. I just found Jennifer and Patrick and they took me here." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan by the way. What's yours?"

"Peter. I heard a voice on the radio. Are you that voice?"

"No. I haven't able to get the radio working. Now, Albert wants to leave but I can't think that we might be leaving someone else behind. Don't you think we should look for them?"

"Yes," I said. "I'll go look for them."

"Good. I'll get the bus working. You should talk to Erin. She could help you with finding other survivors." Ryan said.

I approached the hospital worker.

"Are you Erin?" I asked.

"Yes," Erin replied. "And you must be the new guy."

"Ryan told me that you could help me find other survivors."

"Well, is he the one who rations our supplies? But do you need a medkit?"

"No," I said.

I left the hideout in search of survivors.

* * *

I went to check every building. That's when I saw a giant armored spider unit patrolling the area. But it had an exposed core on the back. I shot at it and the spider exploded in pieces. I went to the building nearby.

"Is anyone there?" I whisper-shouted.

"Who's there?" A voice said.

I saw another woman behind a door. I went up to her.

"I come to get you," I said.

"I'm not going out there! Don't you see that giant spider machine out there?"

"I took care of it."

"Oh thank god!"

The woman opened the door and I took her to the hideout.

"I'm Laura by the way." She said.

"Thanks for finding other survivors. I appreciate that." Ryan said.

Soon we saw Albert running towards us.

"Skynet!" He shouted.

I saw scout drones and spider-bots heading straight for us. Albert, Ryan, Laura, and I readied our weapons. I shot down a scout drone and several spider-bots.

"I'm out!" Laura said.

"Take this!" Albert said, handing Laura some ammo.

"What's the holdup, Jennifer?" I said.

Jennifer started up the bus and drove up to us.

"Get in!" She said.

I managed to get on the bus, as with Albert and Ryan, but Laura was shot by a T-800 unit.

"Damn it!" Albert said.

Jennifer got the bus up and running as we drove out of there.

* * *

_Peter_

"Damn it!" Albert said.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We're out of gas!"

"Pull up over there," I said, pointing to a nearby bunker.

We all got off the bus. I took my backpack with me as I was the last one off.

"I'll go search the area for any of those machines," Albert said.

"I'll go with you," I said.

Albert and I found no machines inside, but we did find a stash of supplies. Immediately, I thought we were at a resistance hideout. I found a small bed where I can lay my stuff at. As soon as I opened my bag, a face popped out. Luci.

"Boo." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I was wondering where you're going, so I tagged along too."

"I don't need you," I said.

"But why did you leave South Park?"

"It's none of your business."

"You were mad at Karin."

"..."

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask," Luci said, looking at me.

"You talk ting to someone?" Albert said from off.

"No, I'm just talking to myself," I called.

Luci hid in my bag. I went back out to rejoin the others.

"I have a job for you to do," Ryan said.

* * *

_Peter_

For the next few days, I went out doing stuff for the group. I found a dog for Patrick to which he named "Wolfie", took down several more machines, and even recovering a plasma rifle from one of the T-800 models. As that happened, I learned more about the survivors. Erin had a husband to which she was separated from after Judgement Day, Jennifer's father had died from a T-800 machine, Ryan was a war veteran, hence why he was able to be skilled in guns, and Albert was a criminal serving several years before Skynet had launched their attack.

"You wanted to see me, Ryan?" I asked.

"Yes. According to the radio you recovered, there's a resistance outpost not too far from here. Didn't you say you tracked out the locations of the missile launchers for Skynet?"

"Yes," I said.

Luci and I made my way through the city and found the resistance base. When we got there, my foot got snagged by a couple of ropes. I was now dangling upside down with several resistance soldiers running up to me.

"I'm not one of them!" I shouted.

One of the soldiers untied me.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Skynet now has machines sent to disguise themselves as humans, so we need to be extra careful."

I made my way into the resistance base. It was led by a woman.

"Excuse me, are you the leader?" I ask.

"For this outpost, yes." She said. "I'm Jessica by the way."

"Jessica, I have something for you."

I marked the areas of the launchers on my map.

"Perfect, now we know where they are firing at us."

I felt that I completed my job for now. So I made my way back to where the group was.

* * *

_Peter_

When I got there, I saw Ryan pointing his gun at a stranger. With a green scarf around his mouth and a black hoodie, he saw me standing behind Ryan.

"Lower your weapon. I need to talk to this guy." The stranger said, looking at me.

"Let's hear him out," I said. "We need to know if he's bluffing."

"I'm not! And besides, shoot me and I blow up this place!"

"What?!" We all said.

"That's right. I have explosives all over the place and a detonator in my pocket."

"You got what?!" Ryan said.

"We have to leave, now!"

"What for?" I asked.

"Skynet's on their way. They found you."

"They were looking for us?" Erin said.

"Not for you. For him." The stranger said, looking at me. "He's essential for winning this war. Skynet knows that, and they've been tracking him down. I have to make sure he stays safe. In a couple of minutes, an Infiltrator unit will walk in here and kill him."

What?!

"I can't let that happen. So I need to bury him here, once and for all."

"All right, we need to get moving. Let's get on the bus!" Ryan said.

"There's no time for that!" The stranger said. "There's a passage here that will lead you out!"

CRASH!

"What was that?!" Jennifer said.

I saw it coming through the walls. It was a Terminator. And it was after me.

"Give me that." The stranger, said, taking the gun from Ryan.

"Let's go!" Erin said, getting into the passage.

The Terminator stared menacingly at me. It looked like a human from the outside, but it looked overweight. It also had a wilting beard and hair, a black t-shirt and brown shorts. It looked like a T-1000, as it repaired itself by using liquid metal, but when the Stranger pierced its skull with a rebar, it split into two units. One of the units grabbed the stranger and flicked him away like a fly, while the other one stared at me. I quickly fled the area as the abandoned resistance outpost blew up behind me.

* * *

_Peter_

Everyone was unharmed thankfully. We made our way back to the resistance base with Jessica. But that was the least of our worries. I spotted what looked like to be the same unit that attacked me.

"Everyone into position!" Jessica ordered.

We all hid in separate locations. When the thing I saw approached our base, Jessica fired her plasma rifle at it.

"Check if it's still alive!"

I went up to it, only to find out that the thing was back up again. It was an Infiltrator!

"It's a machine!" I shouted.

"Take it down!" A soldier said.

The Infiltrator had a stronger plasma rifle than ours. But I managed to sever its hand with the plasma gun. Seeing how it is not repairing itself, I knew this wasn't the same unit after me.

"It's down! It's down!" A resistance soldier said.

We took the machine to a scientist, there he found living tissue on the machine, making it appear human. That was when paranoid spread among us. People started to suspect each other as machines. But Jessica kept everyone together.

* * *

_Peter_

A scientist named Mack had an idea of fighting back with our own Terminators. So he asked me to capture a deactivated Terminator so he can reactivate it and reprogram it to our side. Jessica sent a squad to go along with me. After taking out the first line of defense from Skynet, I saw the same stranger who helped me in defending us from the unit that attacked me.

"Is he one of them?" A resistance soldier asked.

"No, he's with us!" I said.

I ran up to him.

"Took you a while." He said.

"How do you know we were coming?" I said.

"I know more than you. Prepare yourself."

Everyone followed the stranger, but the resistance soldiers died along the way. It was only me and the stranger.

"This is it. This is where it is." The stranger said.

I ran in and found a deactivated model. But I couldn't take the whole model, I took the CPU so it can be reprogrammed.

"It's not here..." The Stranger said.

"What's not here?"

"The Central Core. It was supposed to be here. They knew we were coming so they moved it!"

"How could you know they were coming?" I said while the stranger is tracing the signal to the mainframe.

"When they were losing the war, Skynet sent a Terminator back in time. This Terminator must've warned them about it, so they moved the Central Core."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm from the future too. I came back to go after the Infiltrator."

The coordinates of the Central Core appeared on the screen. I recorded it.

"Let's go!" The Stranger said.

As we left, the same unit that attacked us in the shelter found us.

"Won't this thing ever die?" The Stranger said.

The only we could do was run. The Stranger and I made our way back to the resistance base while the unit after us was trapped under rubble from a nearby explosion.

* * *

_Peter_

As we made out way back to the resistance base, I saw that it was attacked. Luckily, I convinced Ryan, Erin, Albert, Jennifer, and Patrick to leave, but everyone else was dead. I made my way to Jessica.

"So... you're here..." Jessica said.

"What happened?" I said.

"Skynet found and attacked us," Jessica said. "You need to see John Connor."

"Where is he?"

"He's at these coordinates. Also, the guy you met, has told me about the Central Core."

The Stranger reported this to Jessica?

"You need to leave, now," Jessica said.

I had to leave Jessica behind. When I left the shelter, I saw the Stranger there waiting for me.

"Come on, we need to go." He said.

* * *

_Peter_

We made our way to John Connor's resistance base. When I got there, I saw him standing with several other soldiers reprogramming a Terminator.

"Connor," I said.

"Ah, Peter. How nice of you to join." Connor said. "The Stranger has handed the coordinates of the Central Core to us. Tonight, we stop Skynet."

"Are we going to attack the Central Core?"

"Yes. But Skynet will realize that they're going lose this war so they will try and send Terminators back in time to stop that from happening. But we will be able to smash through their defense grid."

"Can I ask some questions?" I asked.

"Sure. You have the time."

"Who is the Stranger that came for me?"

"In the future, when we led our attack on the suspected location of the Central Core, Skynet sent an Infiltrator unit, the Rev-9, to go after you. The Rev-9 is 100 times stronger than the T-1000's Skynet has started creating, capable of splitting into two units, liquid metal outside and a metal exoskeleton inside, we knew a human nor Terminator cannot match the strength of that. So we needed a new way. When a group of rogue survivors attacked our base earlier, you were the one able to defend our base against them at the cost of being wounded. We discovered how the rogue survivors were able to attack us. They were augmented to be cybernetically-enhanced so that their power can match a T-1000. So the one I chose to be augmented was you. You were the one called Stranger."

So the Stranger was... me?

"Why am I being targeted for termination?" I ask.

"Because you were the one who destroyed the Central Core. You were the cause of Skynet's downfall. They could send a T-1000 after you, but they discovered about your augmentation and sent an even more powerful Terminator after you."

"Wait, shouldn't Skynet be after you?" I said. "You formed the resistance."

"While I did play a key role in causing Skynet's downfall, you were the cause of their defeat. But you learn more about it as it goes on. Tonight Soldier, we stop Skynet."

* * *

_Peter_

I met up with the Stranger.

"So, you learned the truth." He said.

"So you are me?" I said.

"Yes. I was asking, why did you come here?"

"I thought you were me. Shouldn't you already know that?"

"I know. But I want to hear from you."

I had to tell everything. Even if the Stranger was me.

"I felt unwanted in my world. I thought if I got here, I feel that I could be useful."

"I can see that. But protecting my past self was not the only reason why I got here. The other reason why I went back was to protect Luci."

What?

"When I first got here, I didn't know Luci was there in my backpack. A Terminator shot a hole in my bag, but I survived. When I got to the shelter with the other surveyors, I saw why. The Luci that I have shielded me from the plasma shot."

Luci popped out of my bag when he heard that.

"So, I'm dead where you come from?" He said.

"Yes."

Before we can discuss things further, Connor made an announcement.

"All right, soldiers! We're ready to launch our counterattack on Skynet!"

Everyone armed themselves and made their way to the battlefield.

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: You know the theme. The more orchestra one.**

Skynet sent everything after us as we made our assault on Skynet. Terminators, Scout Drones, Armored Drones, Ariels, tanks, and giant walkers all flew at us. While Skynet was stronger, the resistance fought smarter. They shot at weak points of the machines, they hacked weaker Terminator models and turned them against the machines, I took down an Ariel that was pinning several resistance soldiers down.

"Move out!" Connor ordered.

We arrived at the defense grid of Skynet.

"Connor, we can't get through the defense grid!" I said.

"HK tank's on its way!" He replied.

And with that, we smashed through the defense grid.

"The Central Core's up ahead!" The Stranger said.

"Peter, we received intel on Skynet. Their Time Displacement Equipment has been activated! They know they're going to lose this war!"

More Terminators arrived, but we gunned them down.

"TDE's online! I repeat, TDE just went online!" Connor said.

The tides were turning...

"The first Terminator has been sent!"

Skynet was losing...

"The second Terminator went through!"

The Stranger and I found our chance, we ran inside the location of the Central Core.

"The third Terminator has been sent! I repeat, the third Terminator was sent."

We made our way to the Central Core.

* * *

_Peter_

The Central Core... the thing was never seen at all in Terminator. And now, I'm standing next to the person who discovered the location of the Central Core. At the center was a giant spider-like robot made entirely of poly-alloy, the same material used to make the T-1000. It was thrashing its arms around like tentacles and guarding the main computer.

"The T-Meg..." The Stranger said. "I heard about it, but I never thought of seeing it physically."

As if that wasn't bad enough, the same unit that chased me while in the resistance outpost had arrived. That must've been the Rev-9. The Stranger and I hid while the Rev-9 approached the T-Meg.

"**YOU HAVE FAILED ON YOUR MISSION.**" The T-Meg said in a robotic voice.

"Give me another chance." The Rev-9 said.

"**NO OTHER CHANCES!**" The T-Meg said, piercing the center of the Rev-9 with its spider arms, destroying it. Then it detected us.

"**YOU'RE NEXT!**"

The T-Meg slashed its arms at us. I tried firing my weapons at it, but it was useless. Then it hit me. Maybe it can't be defeated in combat, maybe you have to deactivate it.

"Distract it!" I said.

"You got it!" The Stranger said.

While the Meg was distracted I made my way to the central computer of the central core. I activate it. As the battle of Skynet raged on, I activated the security file. It now had two options.

_CANCEL _OR _DEACTIVATE_.

I bet you can tell what I picked. After confirmation, the Meg died down, allowing the Stranger to finish it off with a power cell of a deactivated T-800. We escaped the building just in time as it exploded. Terminators and machines around the area died down. Resistance soldiers were helping the wounded.

"We did it. We won." The Stranger breathed as he collapsed onto the ground.

I saw the Stranger's wounds from that battle with the Meg. Luckily, several resistance soldiers took him to be treated.

* * *

_Peter_

I made my way back to the resistance base.

"Connor," I said.

"Well done, Peter. You destroyed the Central Core." He said.

More like deactivate it while the Stranger finished it off.

"So is the war over?" I asked.

"For some of us, yes. But just before you destroyed the core, Skynet managed to send three Terminators back in time. We need to send protectors among our ranks."

Connor took me to the Time Displacement Equipment.

"Sergeant Kyle Reese has volunteered to go back in time to 1984. He will go after the T-800 that is targeting my mother. By killing her, Skynet will erase me from existing. The second Terminator is the T-1000, he'll go after me as a child. We cannot send a human after it, so we must send a Terminator of our own. Thanks to the reprogramming from one of our scientists, it will be my protector."

I walked into the room with the TDE.

**Music: "Ending Theme" from Terminator: Resistance.**

"Then, there's the matter of the Rev-9 that was sent after you. Skynet created another one to kill you. Now, the Stranger is too wounded to fight, and many protectors can take your place. The war can end for you right now. But the question is, are you willing to sacrifice yourself to be augmented to fight back?"

I felt my blood freezing. I know the dangers of being augmented. But I know what I want.

"I... I don't want to go." I said.

"I cannot judge you. You've seen the horrors of being augmented, but some volunteers will gladly take your place."

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter_

(Peter narrates what happened to everyone after the final battle.)

John Connor had prepared the TDE so that he could send the protectors back in time. He knew that the final battle was not in the present but in the past.

(The image changed to an image of Kyle Reese being sent to 1984.)

A resistance soldier named Kyle Reese went back in time to 1984. His objective was to protect Sarah Connor, John's mother.

(The image changed to a T-800 sent in 1995.)

The second one was not a man but a Terminator. Using the chip that we reprogrammed, we took control of a single unit. Its objective was to protect a young John Connor.

(The image changed to Peter selecting his protector.)

I decided not to go back in time, but John Connor helped me choose a protector among them. I chose a young woman named Star, who can sense a Skynet unit approaching. I hope that she can protect me just like my future self once did.

(The image changed to the next day, where the sun was coming out of the clouds.)

32 years after Judgement Day, the war against machines was finally over. But not all of us lived to see the end of it.

(The image changed to the remains of the shelter. Jessica's body had disappeared with a trail of blood.)

I never found Jessica's body, but she never stopped fighting. Connor can only hope that she was alive.

(The image changed to Erin standing outside on the road. It showed what happened to the survivors and how Peter got them to leave the shelter.)

I lied to Erin about her husband being alive to make her leave the Shelter. I saved her life but at what cost?

(The image changed to Ryan overlooking the destruction.)

Ryan was kicked out of the shelter because of me.

(The image changed to Albert, Jennifer, and Patrick.)

Albert, Jennifer, and Patrick left before the attack. I'm glad I convinced them.

(The image changed to the Stranger.)

Thankfully, the Stranger survived his wounds. We decided to go our separate ways after that.

(The image changed to Peter and Luci.)

As for me, it was time to go...

* * *

_Peter_

"So, are we going to go home?" Luci asked as Rezzoch opened the portal for us.

"I was thinking we should go on our own adventure," I said.

"So, we aren't going home yet?"

"Yeah."

"So, where to next?"

**THE END.**

* * *

**Okay, yes. I wanted to do FPPOV for so long. And yes, this is based on the Terminator.**


	33. Episode 33: 50MPH

**All right, episodes 31-40 is going to be called Season 4. **

* * *

**Description: A simple field trip becomes a nightmare for the students.**

A wasteland is shown. This was South Park without Peter. It was certain for everyone. Peter wasn't coming back. He was too embittered by what Newton said to Karin. And speaking of her, she was the sole survivor of her who had joined her in fighting was dead.

"Everyone..." She whimpered.

Two figures approached her. Scott Tenorman and a high ranking Ginger Kid.

"Well, Well." Scott taunted. "You must be a straggler left behind."

"Please... don't... hurt me." Karin croaked.

Karin shut her eyes as is began to water. Then...

"Huh?"

The ginger kid stood out giving her a hand.

"I never want to feel this ever again..." She said.

* * *

In a flash of bright light, everything changed on her. Her eyes became red, and inside was propaganda.

* * *

_Peter_

After destroying the Central Core from Skynet, visiting Luci's old home, and collecting every single Pokemon to topple a smelly autistic narcissistic man-child who kills anyone who makes even the slightest fun of him, I came home.

"So, we're back..." Luci said. "And you're not happy about it?"

"You wanted to go back... but I wanted to keep on going," I said.

Before we can discuss things more, we saw the ruins of South Park.

"See, I told you they need you," Luci said.

I heard fashion walkway music. So I head on over to where I heard it. There I saw someone.

"Salutations, everyone!" She said.

I got a good look at who was on stage.

"What?!" I gasped.

Karin?! It was obvious that she was corrupted by the Ginger Kids or something, seeing as they were many Ginger Kids watching her from backstage. It was like Dark Phoenix. She now had long, ponytail hair instead of short, cut bangs, black skirt instead of a red and pink skirt, with high black boots and spiky leather gloves. It was her original appearance when I first met her in 2047, minus the high boots and gloves.

"It's a beautiful day in the glorious Ginger Empire!"

I made my way to the front.

"Isn't it great to be alive instead of being buried 6 feet under like the rest of the resistance? For those of you who have joined, we welcome you! You'll love it here!"

I got to the front. It was the worst nightmare coming true for any civilian of South Park.

"Who am I you may ask? Well, I'm the head of ceremonies, of course! I'm going to make sure everyone is happy! It's my duty so that everyone is as satisfied as possible. And if you aren't happy..."

I saw Karin's eyes glowed blood red.

"We can help with that." She said wickedly. "So any questions?"

"Uh, actually, I have one," I said.

Music stops. Everyone turns to look at me.

"I don't know, we can't be happy all the time. Everyone doesn't get a happy ending. I don't want a life where I'm happy all the time."

"Shhh!" said a guy next to me.

"It's just that, sometimes we need to feel something even more than happiness. Like anger or hate."

Of course, Karin didn't listen.

"Uh oh, looks like you're a party pooper!" She said. "Luckily, we have a solution for that!"

I looked up and saw corrupted versions of Newton, Unikitty, Chris, Johnson. All coming for me. I ran away as far as I could.

* * *

"Anyone else has any problems?" Karin asked.

Nothing happened.

"Good! Glory to our empire!"

But inside Karin, she felt something. Peter suffering.

"Peter, wait!" She said in her normal voice.

* * *

"Gah!" Karin woke up. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. Flashbacks of Peter occur.

"You have no idea how you think! You guys get everything you ever dreamed of while I get nothing!"

"Urk..." Karin croaked.

"You can just save the day without me..."

"Peter!"

But those were just voices in her head. Tears streamed down her face. She walked outside her house to see everything. Everything seemed to be normal, but no Peter.

* * *

It was a great day for the students of South Park Elementary.

"Field Trip!" cheered Butters.

Everyone couldn't wait to go to the Pizza Palace. It may be far away, but it was worth the drive. Everyone heard good things about the restaurant like pizzas made from real ingredients, no need to worry about gluten, and best of all, the students didn't have to pay a single cent.

Everyone handed their permission slips.

"Okay, so you're going to chaperone the kids." PC Principal said.

What he referring to is Newton, Unikitty, Chris, Johnson, and Karin.

"Hey, have you seen Karin yet?" Newton asked.

"I thought you saw her," Chris said.

"Hey, there she is now!" Johnson said.

The group saw Karin, looking down, as she walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Johnson asked.

"I wonder if Peter's still out there. He could be in trouble!"

"Can we stop worrying about Peter and get on the bus?" PC Principal said.

Everyone got on the bus. The bus drove off and entered the freeway.

* * *

An unknown assailant went up to a payphone and contacted the police.

"Hello? What's your emergency?" The operator said.

"There's a bomb on the school bus 94."

"Excuse me?"

"The bomb will arm when it reaches above 50, when it drops below 50, it will detonate."

"Who is this?"

"Who am I is not a question right now. I demand a ransom of 1 million dollars. Oh, if you offload any passengers, the bus will detonate too."

The operator put down the phone.

"All right, search up school bus 94!" He said.

The police searched it up on the computer. It turned out to be the same bus carrying the kids to the pizza palace.

"Those poor kids..." Sergeant Yates said. "We have to stop that bus!"

* * *

A bunch of police cars arrived at the bus 94, which has already gone over 50mph.

"Crap," said a police officer.

Everyone looked at the police cars who were surrounding them.

"There's a bomb on the bus!" One of them yelled.

"Did he say bomb?" Wendy said.

"Bomb?" Heidi.

"BOMB!" Cartman screamed.

"Don't panic!" One of the police officers yelled. "Alright, drive me closer!"

The bus driver drove closer to the police car. He opened the doors so that the cop can board safely.

"I'm a cop!" The cop said to the kids.

"We know," Stan said. "We're not idiots."

"There's a bomb on this bus! When it goes over 50, which it already has, the bomb will be armed. When it goes under 50, it will detonate." The cop said clearly. "We cannot get off this bus, if any of us gets off, it will blow."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Tweek panicked.

"Jesus, Tweek calm down," Kyle said.

"I'm with him," Craig said. "I wanna panic!"

"I want my mommy!" Bebe said.

"Magic 8 ball, are we gonna die?" Butters said, shaking the ball.

_MY SOURCES SAY YES..._

"Ah!" Butters screamed.

A bump in the road caused Butters to drop the ball and hit the bus driver in the back of the head, sending him unconscious.

"No! The driver is knocked out!" Stan said.

Thinking quickly, Karin made her way to the front and took the wheel. She swerved the bus to the right so that it would not hit any traffic. because the police officer was not in a seat he fell to the ground.

BLAM!

The students found out that no one was shot. But the police officer was on the ground. Turning his body over, they saw why.

"The officer must've felt on his gun," Chris said. "And he must've pulled the trigger by accident."

"So he shot himself?" Unikitty added.

"Yep. We're fucked." Clyde said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"HEY!" A voice said.

It was from Newton.

"Everyone calm down. We'll get through this."

There was a floor panel on the floor of the bus. Newton opened it.

"Whoa, that's scary," Bebe said, looking at the road below.

Newton stuck his head under the floor panel. He could see the bomb.

"I see the bomb! It's under the bus!" He yelled.

"How do we get rid of it?" Unikitty said.

"I don't think we can," Newton said. "We need to get a bomb expert."

Newton went over to the window.

"We need a bomb expert!" He yelled.

Another cop jumped on the bus.

"Okay, where's the bomb?" He said.

"Uh, guys..." Karin said.

Everyone looked up. They saw a giant gap in the freeway.

"Crap!" Johnson said.

"Speed up! Speed up!" Newton shouted.

Karin turned on the pedal. Everyone held on tight with their heads lowered. Heidi was biting her nails.

"Come on... Come on..." Newton said to himself.

Then the gap. The bus sailed over...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And successfully made it to the other side.

"Is it over?" Wendy said.

"We're alive..." The cop said.

"YES!" cheered Cartman. "We are way out of control!"

Everyone on the bus cheered, as with the cops who were seeing this.

"Woohoo!"

"My heart almost stopped!"

"I thought we were going to die!"

"This has got to be the craziest day I ever had," Kenny added.

* * *

The bomber looked under the floor panel and saw the bomb. Then he came back out.

"What happened? Is the bomb defused?" Unikitty said.

"It's electronically locked."

"What?"

"We can't disarm it."

"Shit!" Stan said.

Another bus came by. It had cops waiting on the other end.

"Alright, we are ready to offload the passengers." One of the cops said.

Kenny pushed his way through.

"Kenny, don't-" Newton began.

It was too late. A smaller bomb blew off, killing Kenny.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan said.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled at the cops.

"How could this bomber know that we were offloading passengers?" Karin said.

Newton saw a suspicious object behind the mirror. He went behind it and saw what it was.

"The bomber... he can see us."

"What?!" Karin said.

"There's a camera on the mirror!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the unknown assailant was watching the action on a small TV. The assailant can see the passengers, but cannot hear them. But some strange reason, it just kept at the same image like that. Unbeknownst to the assailant, with Wendy's hacking skills as she was Call Girl, the kids recorded the surveillance and rebroadcasted it as a loop, making it look like nothing has changed. Meanwhile, another bus came by.

"Okay! We're ready to offload you!" A cop yelled.

The kids and the cop got off one by one. Now it was just Karin and Newton.

"Just get off the steering wheel!" Newton shouted.

Karin got off the steering wheel and joined the other passengers as they escaped.

"Do we have a substitute pedal?"

The cop tossed Newton one. Newton jammed it onto the pedal and escaped with the other passengers. The bus they were on swerved off course and crashed right into a lake. A large explosion of water erupted.

"YES! We are safe!" Stan cheered.

"Except for Kenny," Newton remarked.

"Wait, what about the ransom money?" A cop said. "The bomber wants 1 million dollars in cash. And he will still think that the passengers are still on board."

* * *

Soon, the cops placed the ransom money in a trash bin that the bomber asked them to. The bomber than looked back at the screen. Everything was still in the loop.

"NO!"

* * *

"Ugh, when is he going to get the money?" A cop said.

Newton went up to the garbage bin and saw an empty hole.

"He knew that the cops were watching..." He said to himself.

Newton jumped down the hole. Only to find Wendy there.

"Wendy?!" He said.

"Newton..." Wendy said.

An explosive vest was on her body. The bomber was there too. And it was... a woman.

"Who are you?" Newton said.

"The bomber that did all of this." She said.

"Ms. Ellen! Don't do it, please!" Wendy said.

"Wait, isn't Ms. Ellen the name of the teacher that you sent to the sun?" Newton asked.

"I only did it because she was stealing Stan!" Wendy said. "I didn't know she would come back!"

"Don't say that you hid while you tried to heal yourself," Newton said.

"What?"

"How is Ms. Ellen alive?"

"Easy, I jumped out of the rocket just in time," Ellen said.

"Okay, that makes more sense," Newton said.

Ms. Ellen had a detonator in her hand. She took Wendy to a subway, handcuffed the latter to a pole, and forced the driver to move. Newton jumped onto the train just in time.

"Care for a little bribe will ya?" Ms. Ellen said, going to the money bag.

When she did, the money was revealed to be fake. The police had tricked her.

"The old fake money works every time." Sergeant Yates laughed to himself at his office.

"AUGH!" Ellen screamed firing at the driver, killing him.

Newton stood in her way. Ellen pulled the trigger, only to find out that she ran out of bullets. Newton charge-tackled her and knocked her to the ground. Ellen got herself back up and opened the subway doors. As Newton was getting back up, Ellen grabbed him by his neck and took him to the edge. Newton looked up to see a stop sign ahead of them.

"You think you could defeat me? I'm stronger than you!"

Newton grabbed Ellen by her neck and pushed her into the sign.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "Well, I'm smarter."

Newton went back to Wendy.

"How am I going to get this thing off?" Wendy said.

"I don't know!" Newton said. "But I think I can get you free from that pole!"

Newton took the gun that Ellen had with her and smashed the handcuffs with the butt of the gun. Now Wendy was free. Newton helped Wendy off of the vest and the vest laid carefully on one of the seats.

"Okay, now to stop the train," Newton said to himself.

Newton went up to the train and pressed the emergency brake button, causing the train to come to a screeching halt. It stopped at the station under the Pizza Palace.

"Thank you..." He said to Newton.

"Don't mention it," Newton said.

Eventually, the kids were able to head to the Pizza Palace and they had a great time there. As the camera pans away from them, it is shown that a mysterious person was viewing them from behind the surveillance monitor.

"That bomb was only made so that the kids could escape alive." A voice said. "We need to make sure that Peter feels as useless as possible!"

"Right!" Another one added.

**THE END?**

* * *

**I think that, to better understand the plot, you need to read South Park: Time and Darkness first.**


	34. Episode 34: Kick the Autistic

**Okay, I originally wanted to do another Disenchantment story, but I didn't have an idea of where to go with that. So I looked up the internet for more ideas. There was this one video that caught my interest. So I look at it and I was like, "Wow, that was crazy." (I legit said that.) It did keep my interest so to say. The video was about Chris-Chan, or Christian Weston Chandler. You might be curious. Some of you never even heard of this person. Well basically, he's an autistic transgender adult who created Sonichu, a mashup of Sonic and Pikachu. It features artwork that looks like it was done by a child, poor grammar and spelling, and a wall of text everywhere. It was a webcomic that he posted on his website for those to see. He also inserted himself into the comics to which he became the main focus by the fifth issue. People discovered this webcomic and made an Encyclopedia Dramatica page on him. Christian discovered it and made changes to the article which made it worse on himself. For the next 4 years, people trolled him to extreme levels. And that brings us to today. I decided to scrap the Disenchantment plot for a Sonichu plot. (Don't attack me on this one.)**

**I also discussed Sonichu and Chris-Chan to some people on this website. Only ONE has ever heard of him, Treefiddy04. Others never heard of him or didn't answer, which is fine.**

**Also on a side note, I read other Sonichu fan fictions and this one caught my interest. I read several chapters a day before reaching the end. It was titled "SNT vs Sonichu" by opuscon789. It was a fascinating read I must say. So shout out to him!**

* * *

**Description: In the city of CWCville, its leaders are ****exploitative, attacking those that are against them. Peter and his new friends inspire a rebellion after discovering a horrifying secret behind their leaders' power that threatens to destroy them.**

* * *

_Peter_

Luci and I, after leaving the world of the Terminator, walked into the portal that Rezzoch had created.

"So where to next?" Luci asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Hey, can I give you a random world?" Rezzoch suggested.

Luci and I shrugged.

"Go for it," I asked.

* * *

_Peter_

When everything cleared, I found myself at the crossroads. I went up to the sign.

_STATION SQUARE- 100 MILES_

_PALLET TOWN- 75 MILES_

_ZAPBUD FIELDS- 40 MILES_

_CWCVILLE- 20 MILES_

I showed Luci this. We both stared at the sign for a long time. Looking at the direction to where CWCville was, I saw a vibrant city with lots of faces everywhere.

"Come on!" I said to Luci.

Luci hopped onto me as we made our way to CWCville. It looked like an average city, with a mall, movie theater, strip club, bar, restaurants.

"Hey, a gym!" Luci said.

I looked inside, but I didn't see any human training. Instead, I saw monsters fighting each other. Immediately I knew where we were. The world of Pokemon. I played Pokemon before. Mainly the new games. But along with humans, there were My Little Pony characters, and in front of it all, a weird Sonic character with a yellow body and black ears.

"Go Sonichu! Go out and zap to the extreme!" A guy said.

I saw the guy controlling Sonichu. He was overweight, had two different colored eyes, blue and green, and stood in an awkward position. Sonichu managed to knock out a trainer's Lapras.

"And the winner is, Christian!" said the announcer.

"I'm the level up king!" He shouted.

We left the gym to the next store over, a video game store. I browsed through the stuff until I saw something good.

"What is it?" Luci asked.

"The Pokemon Sword and Shield Expansion!" I said.

"$29.99." Luci read.

Ugh, this meant getting a job. Luckily, there was a recruitment program for being bodyguards of Christian. The test wasn't hard, just passing through some obstacle courses and that was it.

* * *

_Peter_

Eventually, I got the job. After a few days, I got the hang of it. I made several new friends while on the job.

"Captain David!" My new friend Alex said.

I turned to find a stern, scarred man in his 20's standing behind me. With that white hair, it made him look like a Final Fantasy villain. David was Alex's older brother, and they didn't seem to get along very well.

"I need to go out with some other guards to escort Christian. In the meantime, I need a replacement captain. Someone who has excelled in all the drills. Someone who has spent their whole life defending Christian..."

Of course, I didn't expect myself to be chosen.

"Obviously, me," Alex said under his breath.

"That's why I chose... Steve."

"What? But it should be me!" Alex said. "I know the song Christian made for his city. I know that-"

"It should be a job for a soldier. Not a naive weakling who fantasizes with his girlfriend."

I knew why. It's because I helped Alex and his girlfriend Abigail get together. So it was sort of my fault Alex didn't get chosen as captain.

* * *

"Christian?" said a voice.

"Come on in." The mayor said.

Sonichu walked in.

"Our powers are waning. We need a source to keep it alive." Sonichu said.

"Magi-Chan Sonichu is already working on that," Christian added.

* * *

Alex walked alongside his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry you didn't get chosen as captain," Abigail said.

"It's okay. But it still hurts that I couldn't do something good for David."

Abby changed the subject.

"Tag. You're it." Abigail said, touching his hand before running off.

"Oh, it's on!" Alex said as he chased Abigail.

The latter hid behind some pillars that Alex ran pass. Before she could move again, she was stopped by Magi-Chan. With yellow eyes, purple body, and physic powers, there's no reason not to be intimidated by him.

"I need you for a special experiment," Magi-chan said as he took Abby's hand.

"Hey, wait!" She said.

* * *

"Alright, I give up, Abby! You win!" Alex said after 30 minutes of searching.

He passed by a room with Magi-Chan Sonichu inside. More Sonichu's came in. Along with that, there were other Pokemon in there too. One that looked like Amy Rose. They were called the Rosechus by everyone in the city. There was the standard Rosechu, who was the wife of the original Sonichu, there was Bubbles Rosechu, Angelica Rosechu, Zapina Rosechu, Samarah Rosechu, Sandy Rosechu, and too many to count! This also applied to the Sonichus as well. Alongside with the original and Magi-Chan, there was Wild Sonichu, Punchy Sonichu, Blaze Sonichu, DJ Jamsta Sonichu, and yeah, this is getting old. Along with that, there was Chris-Chan himself and his mayoral assistant Allison Amber.

"What are we here for?" Sonichu asked.

"I've found out how to increase our power! Behold my drainer machine!"

The machine was a chair with torture straps ion it. On the back, there were two needles meant to drain the essence of a person. The needles would absorb said essence and transfer it to a large mixing bowl.

"Allow me to introduce our first guest..." Magi-Chan said as a girl walked into the room.

A girl walked into the room. Her body was shaking in fear uncontrollably.

"Abby!" Alex said under his breath.

"Look, don't you know what this is?" Magi-Chan said, looking at the object in front of him.

Courtney looked to where Magi-Chan is looking at. It was a medallion made of clay into the shape of Sonichu.

"It's the medallion of power..." Abigail gasped.

"Isn't it lovely?" Magi-Chan said activating the machine.

The medallion glowed in front of Abigail's eyes.

"No! What are you doing to it?" Abigail gasped.

"Just an experiment..."

Abby felt her body being pulled in.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Give. Don't fight..." Magi-Chan taunted. "Give the medallion your fear, your love, your secrets."

"Please... help me..." Abigail said as tears streamed down her face.

"Give the medallion everything!"

And with that, he injected the two needles on Abby's back.

"No!" Alex said. "Abigail!"

Everyone gasped in the room.

"Behold..."

The essence of Abigail was being drained into the bowl. In one last gasped, she screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her body spontaneously exploded, leaving with nothing.

"Abby!" Alex called.

Nothing happened for 10 seconds.

"What did you do?" Christian demanded.

"Simple. I have drained the essence of Abigail." Magi-Chan said. "The solution to our problem has been found."

"What?"

Magi-Chan retrieved the bowl of the essence for Christian.

"Here, for you to drink." He said.

Christian drank the essence. He felt his power growing stronger.

"I feel strong!" He shouted.

"I want some! I want some!" said the other Sonichus and Rosechus.

Everyone else got to drink the essence. Every. Single. Drop.

"NO!" screamed Alex.

That made the Sonichus and Rosechus stop and look around. They saw Alex spying on them. He quickly ran off.

"He found out about our plan!" Sonichu said.

"I know that person!" Wild said. "It's the captain's brother, Alex!"

Everyone gasped.

"We must not let him escape the place," Rosechu said.

"But even if he does, I don't think anyone will believe him." Bubbles added. "Besides, we are respected. Everyone will shun him, they will cast him out."

* * *

Everyone regathered at Christian's office to discuss things next.

"All the exits and entrances are blocked. No one can get in or out." Sonichu said.

"But Alex is still out there. And even if he does escape and no one will believe him, how do we explain Abby's disappearance?" Christian added.

"I can answer that," Rosechu added.

"Huh?"

"Why do we search for Alex? Where is Abigail?"

Everyone stared at her evil eyes.

"Obviously, Alex murdered Abigail! How tragic!"

"Sounds good," Magi-Chan said.

"I will tell the others," Sonichu said as he left.

* * *

_Peter_

It was another patrolling day. I kept to myself.

"Hey!" said a gruff voice.

I looked behind me and saw Steve standing there behind me. He was with another high-ranking female guard.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Since your best friend broke his oath and killed Abigail..."

"What?" I gasped. "Alex? That can't be!"

"Sonichu has told us of the traitor's crime personally." The female guard added.

"But he loved Abigail. He would never-"

"Tell us where Alex is!" Steve said, pushing me to the ground.

I got up. "Easy, I don't know."

"Think carefully, Peter. Are you loyal to the traitor or to your oath?"

"To my oath, the same as you," I said.

"Be sure it stays that way," Steve said as he left with the female guard.

"What a prick. Alex would never-" I said to myself.

I felt my body being grabbed by a person. I saw Alex there, huffing and puffing.

"Alex!" I gasped.

Alex covered my mouth.

"Not here. Follow me." He said.

I followed Alex as he held onto me.

* * *

_Peter_

When we reached a safe spot in the building, Alex looked around the area making sure there were no guards.

"I need your help to escape the castle-"

"Alex, stop! What's going on?" I said.

"All the exits are guarded there must be another way out."

"Where's Abigail?"

"We can take a laundry chute and fall into-"

"They're saying she's dead. They're saying you killed her!"

"Who's saying that?"

"Everybody! The guards, Sonichus, Rosechus."

"That's a lie! You can't believe that-"

"I don't know what to believe!" I said.

"Trust me..."

Urk!

"Okay, I'll trust you. For now." I said. "But how are we going to show the proof to everyone?"

"Aren't there security cameras all over the place?"

That hit me.

"Come on!" I said.

* * *

_Peter_

We made our way to the security room. I managed to gain access to what the cameras are viewing I played back the previous recording of the incident. I copied the file and placed it all in a flash drive.

"Oh my god, you were right..." I gasped.

"Abby..." Alex said sadly.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," I said.

Then something teleported in front of us.

"Magi-Chan!" Alex gasped.

"Traitors!" Magi-Chan said.

"Run!" I shouted.

We made our way to the exit.

"They have the evidence!" Magi-Chan shouted. "Stop them now!"

* * *

_Peter_

"I think we lost them!" Alex shouted.

"Don't stop running!" I said back. "This way!"

I knew we near the unguarded exit. Or so we thought...

"I see you!" Sonichu said, blocking us.

We backed away.

"Gotcha!" Rosechu said.

We looked behind and saw Luci attempting to follow us.

"No! Luci!" I shouted.

"Easy, boys. This was all just a misunderstanding." Rosechu said.

I saw Sonichu closing in on us.

"We are friends, Peter."

"No, don't listen Peter," Luci said.

"Please, give us the evidence."

My heart was racing.

"Please!"

I felt like I was going to die. Then I saw light coming from an open window up ahead.

"Now!" Luci shouted, before biting on Rosechu's hand.

"Ow!"

"Run!" I screamed.

I took Alex's hand as we ran up to the window.

"It's escaping!" Sonichu said.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Alex said.

Sonichu was chasing after us. Alex and I jumped right through the window. I saw a lake below us before we crashed into it.

* * *

Sonichu and Rosechu walked over to the window.

"You'll never catch them now," Luci said.

"We shall see..." Sonichu said wickedly.

* * *

By now, David and several other guards made their way back.

"David, we have news for you," Steve said. "It's about your brother."

"What has he done this time?" David sighed.

"It's very important."

* * *

"I can't believe you let him escape!" Rosechu said.

"Not my fault!" Sonichu replied.

Everyone had gathered in the office of Chris-Chan, discussing what to do next. It was at this time that David walked in.

"I need to speak to Christian." He said.

"What?" Rosechu gasped.

"Let him speak," Christian said.

Everyone stood away from Christian and David.

"I come to beg mercy for my brother, Alex." He said.

"No mercy for murders!" Angelica said.

"He is no murderer!"

"One of their accomplices confessed to everything," Punchy said. "This accomplice conspired with Peter and Alex to steal from us. When Abby discovered their plan, they killed her and tried to flee. We were able to capture that accomplice, but Peter and Alex escaped."

"Can you let me go after my brother? I need to know his side." David asked.

"No! He's mentally insane! He wants you to believe him, and will attack anyone who tries to capture him." Magi-Chan said.

"Okay..."

* * *

_Peter_

We stopped at a restaurant to blend in. Alex and I also changed our clothes so that we have a better chance of blending in. Unbeknownst to us, two cloaked figures approached us.

"Sorry, we're not-" Alex began.

"Hands in the air." One of the cloaked figures said.

The cloaked figures revealed themselves. Both of them are men. One man was tall and had shoulder-length hair. The other guy had hair neatly combed, and was of average height.

"On the ground now." The tall guy said.

Before anyone can say anything, a young woman showed up on the other side of us. She had long blue hair with a white dress. Imagine a princess who was tired of royal life and ran away. That's her.

"I'm here for them. They murdered my sister."

So Abby was this girl's sister?

"Out of the way princess, they're mine!" The tall guy said.

"Walter!" said the middle-height guy. "We can talk this out!"

"Really? We can talk this out?" The girl said. "We can talk this out by my-"

"Enough!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"We didn't murder Abigail. Christian and his Sonichus and Rosechus did." Alex added.

"I have the evidence," I said, showing my phone.

"Everyone knows that you're mentally insane." The girl said. "We don't believe you."

"Christian spread that lie so that the truth dies with us," Alex said. "The truth of what happened to Abby."

"I want to see it." The middle-height guy said.

"Dragan, no," Walter said.

"Christian and his Sonichus may rule the land, but they do not rule us."

"I think I want to see the truth too." The girl said.

"Fine," Walter said. "But we turn you in if you are lying."

I played the recording on my phone. We all watched it. That was when David walked in without Alex knowing. At first, I thought he was going to arrest us, but he watched the video too. The video of Abigail's death.

**Slow, Dramatic Music plays.**

"Abigail!" The girl said.

Alex turned around to see his brother there.

"Did you..."

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Both brothers embraced each other. I could hear the girl sniffing.

"It's so... so..."

"What do we do now?" Dragan said.

"We need to rally the people to our cause," I said. "We need to form the resistance."

"We can't do that here!" Walter said. "Magi-Chan will find us and turn us in!"

"Then we need to spread the word. Walter and Dragan will show the evidence that the Sonichus and Rosechus are deceiving the people. Meanwhile, Alex, David, the girl, and I will try to leave CWCville and form the resistance there."

"Call me Courtney by the way." The girl said.

"And I'm Peter if any of you were wondering," I said.

I copied the file on my phone and sent the files over to Dragan and Walter's phones.

"Show them the truth," I said.

"Got it!" They said as they left.

* * *

_Peter_

We made our way beyond CWCville. As we passed by the sign, we suddenly stopped.

"Oh, crap," Alex said.

I looked ahead and saw Angelica Rosechu in front of us.

"Of course they aren't letting us get out of here without a fight!" I said.

Angelica used the halo on her head and threw it around us. The halo went around us like a lasso, getting tighter and tighter. I felt my vision fading as the rest of the Sonichus and Rosechus approached me.

* * *

_Peter_

When I woke up, I found myself in a holding cell.

"All right everyone!" Magi-Chan Sonichu said passing out fill-in-the-bubble tests. "Time for a test!"

I read the tests. There were very "interesting" questions.

_9\. What do you do when a gay person walks up to you?_

_A. Punch him in the face._

_B. Run away._

_C. Shout Cuss Words at him._

_D. All of the Above._

It was pretty obvious that Christian hates gays. As soon as I filled out everything, I waited for Magi-Chan to collect the tests. No adults, only children. I could see one girl sitting down and crying for her mom. Guards walk by, wearing gas masks.

"What are those masks for?" I asked.

"It's to protect us from being gay." One of them said.

"But these are children!"

"Enough! Talk again and you'll be tazed. Same goes for all of you!"

That made the prisoners shut up. Night was coming, and there was no bed, only the hard, cold floor. I could still see the tears of the children as I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Peter woke up. He found himself not in the cell in CWCville but a room of a normal house. He looked around and felt himself.

"It was just a dream." He said to himself.

"Oh, Kiddo..." A voice taunted him.

Peter turned to see a live toy standing there. Immediately he knew where he was. Toytown. Or known as the place of no return. Those kinds of toys demand you to take off our clothes so they can rape you.

"Just take your clothes off..." The horny toy said.

"Never!" Peter shouted.

He saw the toy readying his weapon, an army knife. As he approached him, he felt a pain in his chest.

* * *

_Peter_

GAH!

I woke up the next day. I was fine. It was all just a nightmare. But what isn't is that I'm still stuck in this cell.

"Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
Tell me why  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"

Christian's singing over the Backstreet Boys "I Want it That Way" woke all of us up. Guards came down for us.

"Alright, children! Pair up with a person of the opposite gender. Do it!"

The kids reluctantly paired up with their opposite gender as I stayed out of this. But the guards forced me with another girl.

"Courtney!" I gasped.

"You're here too? I thought I was the only one!" She said.

"Wait, Joey!" One of the guards said. "She looks like a perfect fit for Christian."

"Yeah, you're right." The other guard said.

I watched as the guards took Courtney away.

"Aw shucks," I said as I pretended to be disappointed. "Looks like I can't be a part of this."

"Oh, you will!" The guard said.

A female guard walked up to me, trying to flirt with me. It was a succubus, a wolf in sheep's clothing. She strapped me down in a chamber and stripped off all her clothes. I tried to look away, but she grabbed my face forcing me to look at her. I felt her warm tongue slowly crawling up my ear to taunt me. I pulled at my cuffs, but it didn't do anything. I felt my pants being slid down along with my underwear. She was going to rape me. She was going to rape me.

"All right children! We are un-gaying you! When I say start, we will send any means of death on you. Drowning, Stabbed, Incineration, Electrocuted, Shot at, and Gassed. To stop the means of torture on you, the boys must put their semen into a collection cup!"

What?!

"Now Start!"

Fuck. Water starts filling the room of a chamber near me. The boy and girl in that chamber started to cry in fear. But their tears only added to the water, forcing them to stop and obey. They were too late. I watched them in horror as they chugged down on the water.

"That's what you get for being gay!" Magi-Chan said as he walked in.

That's when I thought of something. Maybe we couldn't convince all the guards that the Sonichus and Rosechus were evil. These guards were still loyal to them. I watched as another boy and girl get gassed to death before they can do anything. I had to go along if I want to save my skin. But on the bright side, if I do die, at least I would take out my rapist with me.

More deaths carried on. Bodies were being collected. I was the last one.

"Start!" Magi-Chan said.

I felt the temperature rising. They were either baking me or incinerating me. I pulled at my cuffs as hard as I could, but of course, nothing. I looked around to see a figure approaching Magi-Chan and choking him until he was unconscious. The figure then took out the remaining guards before shutting off the torture device.

"What the?" My rapist said.

The rapist got off me to find the figure already there. The latter charge-tackled her onto the ground and finished her off with a stomp on her head.

"Let's get you out of here." The figure said, freeing me.

"Who are you?!" I said.

"Just call me the Fugitive." The figure said. "Now we need to get out of here!"

"But... the others..." I said.

The fugitive paused for a while.

"Okay. Let's go!"

I put my pants back on and followed the fugitive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonichu was walking into the city.

"Everyone! A prominent figure walks among you. I request food and water!"

No one answered.

"Come out and get them now!"

No one answered.

"What is this? I gave you orders! You must do as I tell you!"

A pile of dirt was thrown at Sonichu's back. Of course, he made a big fuss about it.

"Ow! Who threw that?!"

Sonichu turned to see a guy closing the door.

"I see you!" He taunted.

"I command you to catch that thrower of dirt!" He later demanded. "Punish that person!"

No one answered. Someone threw another chunk of dirt at Sonichu's back.

"Hey! Who dares?"

More stuff was thrown. Rotten fruit, bottles, and rocks were hurled at Sonichu.

"OW!" He screamed, holding his head in pain. "My face!"

He then seethed in anger.

"How dare you? I protect the people. You owe me!"

Dragan popped his head out of the building.

"We owe you nothing!" He shouted.

More people popped out.

"We know what you did!"

"Drainer!"

"Drainer!"

More stuff was thrown at Sonichu, forcing him to leave.

"Get out of here!" Walter shouted, throwing a rock at the back of Sonichu's head.

"You're no mayor of ours!"

"Drainer!"

Sonichu left.

* * *

_Peter_

I followed the fugitive which led me to the room where Christian is sleeping.

"I'm a nice guy that's full of sugar," Christian said from off.

Pfft, Yeah right. As we opened the door, I saw a long tunnel filled with pink water on the ground.

"The Love Tunnel," I said. to myself.

"You're saying something?"

"No."

And no, I said Love Tunnel because it had the same features of the real love tunnel you would find at an amusement park. Luckily, this love tunnel had dry spots so that we can walk on without getting wet.

But of course, no one was going to let us go unscathed. A Rosechu popped out from the water.

"Bubbles!" I shouted.

"We meet again, Peter. For the last time."

"Leave her to me!" The fugitive said.

I saw the fugitive taking out a poke ball.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

A Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. Specifically, Decidueye from Sun and Moon.

"Ha!"

I saw the fugitive shaping his arms into a Z-shape. It was a Z-move! I turned to look back at Decidueye. He summoned a bow and fired arrows at Bubbles, causing her to be knocked out.

"Dude!" I cheered.

"Let's go!" The fugitive said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christian was taking Courtney to an island in the middle of a pink lake on a swan-shaped boat. There was a waterfall in front of the island. And on top of the island, there was a bed with roses in the shape of a heart.

"Oh, shoot," Courtney said to herself.

When their boat stopped, Chris jumped out of the boat and into the water.

"Come on in Courtney, the water's warm." He said.

"Uh, no. I don't want to get wet." She fake chuckled.

Courtney hoped that it was her ticket out, but NOPE! It only made it worse, Chris picked up Courtney and carried her over to the island.

"Chris..." She began.

But Chris was too disillusioned by Courtney being his mate. Courtney looked around to see Peter and the fugitive slowly approaching them. Peter held his finger over to his lip to signal her to keep quiet.

"Are you ready, my love?" He said romantically.

"Yes..." She said.

* * *

_Peter_

Ugh, ick. Kissing. I'm only fine with that to the kids in South Park since they love their boy and girlfriends, but this was just ugly. I slowly made my way up to Christian, ready to knock him out.

"Hold it right there!" A voice said.

I saw Wild Sonichu popping out from behind a bed of roses.

"Crap!" The figure said.

I looked at Courtney, who slapped Christian's face.

"It was going so well!" Wild Sonichu whined.

"Are you saying you don't love me?" Chris asked Courtney.

"The point I'm trying to make while in that ride is that a girl won't love you if you keep behaving like that. A girl is more than just a toy in which you lose your virginity. You think that all women enjoy sex, cook for the men, and shop. We don't all do that. We girls follow with our hearts and you think that any girl can tolerate you playing video games and playing toys. Not to mention your crimes against the people. I heard about your draining to increase your power.

"So, you will never love me?" Chris whimpered.

"No. Even if you paid me a million dollars, I will never love you." Courtney said.

"But what about earlier? You said you loved me!"

"I only did that so that Peter could rescue me."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Christian as his heart meter shattered to -100%.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

We ran, but Wild stopped us.

"Go ahead without me! I'll hold him off!" The fugitive said.

I was forced to leave the fugitive behind while I ran out of the room with Courtney following me.

* * *

_Peter_

After our escape, I needed to find Alex and David. That's when I saw them being strapped down with several other guards, including Steve.

"But Sonichu, I was loyal!" Steve said.

I saw the Sonichus starting up the machine. I quickly ran in with Sonichu seeing me.

"You traitor!" He shouted.

When he was about to attack, I caught him off guard. Meanwhile, Courtney quickly shut off the machine and freed everyone. As Sonichu and I struggled, I saw a Pokeball on my side. I reached for it and pressed the capture button.

"No, No, NO!" He screamed as he was sucked in and captured.

"You'll be staying with me," David said, taking the Pokeball from my hand.

"That was awesome!" Alex said.

"I can't believe it, you were right," Steve said. "They were evil."

"None taken," I said. "Now we need to go!"

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!"

When the people discovered the horror of Christian Weston Chandler in one area, they tried to revolt, with no success. They were being taken away to be drained.

"Help!"A woman said.

"Please, my lords. Please!" Another man said.

"Shut up!" Black Sonichu said as he closed the door to prison truck.

The truck drove off with everyone but the drivers in the truck screaming for help. Dragan and Walter emerged from hiding.

"I knew we shouldn't have revolted asap," Dragan said.

"We need to go after them," Walter said.

It was obvious to them that the truck will take the prisoners to the town hall of CWCville. Walter and Dragan went ahead of the truck to intercept it. Before the truck rolled around, they laid up a spike trap and waited until the truck rolled over it. The tires and now the truck was a sitting duck. While Black Sonichu and Punchy Sonichu were busy checking out what's wrong, Dragan and Walter snuck onto the back and freed everyone from the truck.

"Hey!" shouted Punchy.

"He's coming!" Walter said.

Among the prisoners were three young women who were all siblings. The middle child, an 18-year-old, took out her throwing dagger and wounded Black Sonichu.

"You had a throwing dagger with you all along?" Walter said.

"Just go ahead without me!" The girl said. "I'll deal with him!"

"Helen, no!" The youngest girl (who was 16) said.

"We got to go, Anna!" The oldest (who was 21) said.

Anna ran off with her older sister, leaving Helen with a wounded Blachu. Helen raised her knife at Blachu.

"No, Mercy! Please! I beg of you!" Blachu pleaded.

"We have waited long enough. This is for our parents... For the people you've drained!" She shouted.

Helen charges forward, but is stabbed in the back by Punchy.

"Leave him alone!" Punchy said throwing Helen to a tree.

Punchy then helped Blachu with his wounds. In a few seconds, he was up as if nothing happened at all.

"I feel strong!" Blachu cheered.

They laughed maniacally as they left. Meanwhile, Anna and her older sister were watching the whole scene from behind a tree.

"Helen!" panicked Anna.

"Help... me..." She said very weakly.

"Give your arm." The older sister said, helping Helen up.

Anna took the other arm and helped her sister up.

"We got you now. Careful."

The three sisters left the area.

* * *

_Peter_

After our escape from Christian, we returned to beyond the borders of CWCville. The fugitive was waiting for us.

"Took you a while." He said.

"Who are you?" Alex said.

"He's on our side!" Courtney said.

"Let's go!" The fugitive said.

We made our way passed the border and into the countryside. There he took us to an old bunker. We walked in and found the Fugitive working with other resistance members.

"I got them here, sir." The Fugitive said.

"Perfect." said a familiar voice.

The voice revealed himself and I was shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three sisters joined Walter as they made their way beyond the borders.

"Don't look back. We need to hurry." Walter said.

"But our sister is hurt," Anna said. "Walter!"

"No, we cannot stop now," Walter said.

They hear rustling.

"Someone's coming. Get ready." Walter said, readying his weapon.

A human was walking then shrieked when he saw the group.

"Dragan! You scared us!" Anna said.

"Scared you? I practically died from fright!" Dragan said.

"What are you doing here?" said someone from the group.

"I went up ahead to scout out any Sonichus or Rosechus. Nothing." Dragan answered.

"Oof!"

"Helen." The older sister said.

"I... can't... go on..." Helen croaked.

"We need to rest," Anna said.

"No time. We need to leave now." Walter said.

"Walter, we need to care about everyone," Dragan said. "We can't leave them behind."

"Fine, we'll stay here for the night. But we need to be going the next day." Walter said.

"And I'll scout for any Sonichus and Rosechus," Dragan said.

Anna and her older sister laid Helen over to a bed of flowers.

* * *

_Peter_

It was Callum that was the voice!

"Callum?!" I gasped.

"You know this guy?" Courtney said.

"Yeah, he was my..."

Okay, don't reveal Callum as my future self.

"My mentor." I lied.

Callum raised an eyebrow at me.

"But what is he doing here?" Alex said.

"I knew about the Sonichus and Rosechus evil deeds, so I rallied several people to join me," Callum said.

"Even if we can rally the people, we're still not strong enough to take Sonichus and Rosechus on!" David added.

"But the source of their power comes from Christian, if we defeat him, the Sonichus and Rosechus will fall like dominoes."

* * *

**Music: "Our Sister is Gone" from The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance.**

Meanwhile, Helen's condition was getting worse. Dragan went to check on her from far off.

"I'll help you down, Helen," Anna whispered.

"It should've been me." The older sister said.

"Eve, no!" Anna said.

"I failed to protect my family. I was told that I was making a terrible mistake by Walter into believing that you and Helen can take care of yourselves. But I wouldn't listen. This is my price to pay. Losing Helen."

"..."

"Helen. We're here! You're not alone!" Anna said.

"We were never alone..." Helen croaked.

Tears came out of Anna.

"Even death... cannot break our bonds as sisters..."

"Don't talk, just rest," Eve said.

"I wish... I could see you... the way you see each other... you're... so... beautiful..."

Helen's body went limp.

"Helen!" Anna screamed.

Anna cried into her sister's body.

"Our sister is gone..." Eve said solemnly.

"We will bury her..." Anna said.

"Together..." Eve added.

Both of them cried in each other's arms.

"I love you..." Anna whispered while sobbing.

"I love you too," Eve added.

* * *

_Peter_

Callum gathered everyone in the bunker.

"May I have your attention please?" Callum announced. "As you all know, I am stepping down as leader."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"I will now run as co-leader of the resistance. But I will choose a new leader. And that leader is... Peter!"

I went up.

"Me?" I said.

"Yep," Callum said.

"But why choose him?" David asked.

"I've seen him before. He knows how to run things. He even saved a village once from raiders!"

Well, it was more than that. I saved an entire from another evil land by forming the resistance. But I knew Callum was covering that.

"Oh, okay," David said.

"But even if we can rally the people to our cause, how are we going to topple Christian? Steve said.

"I think we can cut their source of power," Callum added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Callum took us to an empty room. Inside was two swords who looked exactly like each other.

"What is this?" I asked.

"When I formed the resistance, I found out about the key to causing the defeat of Christian and his followers, and this sword is the key. The Dual Glaive."

"Where did you find it?" Alex asked.

"We had to forge both swords. And don't think it was made from cheap iron and steel." A resistance soldier said.

"But how do you know it can stop Christian?" Courtney said.

"Our base was once attacked by a Rosechu. We fought back with the combination of the two swords and we were able to drain her power."

"Enough to kill her?"

"Yes."

"Man, that sword better not fall into the wrong hands," David added.

"I think you should wield it," Callum said, handing the two swords to me.

"Wait, you're choosing me as the wielder of the Dual Glaive?"

"Yes. You can do this."

I slowly combined both swords. When they were combined, the sword shone a dazzling gleam of light. It felt paperweight, yet strong enough to cut through metal. I placed the sword on the table.

"Let me pick it up," Alex said, taking the sword.

Alex couldn't lift the sword.

"Ugh, this thing weighs a ton."

"Let me try," Courtney said.

No avail. Not even David or Steve could hold it. And like that scene in Age of Ultron, Callum pretended he couldn't lift the sword.

"I guess any of us could lift one half of the sword but only I can lift both halves." I summarized.

"Maybe you're like, the chosen one," Alex suggested.

"Let's not get that far," I said.

Before any of us can say anything else, a resistance member came up to us.

"We're now online." One of them said.

I went up near the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile, Walter's group got a message on their phones.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" A voice said on the phone.

"It's Peter!" Walter said.

"I knew he was safe!" Dragan cheered.

* * *

Christian and the Sonichus and Rosechus were watching this from far off.

"They're uniting against us," Magi-Chan said.

He went to go tell Christian, who in turn went to the main screen of a large flatscreen TV where he could see everything happening in CWCville.

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: "The Blue Flames Part 2" from The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. This is the best speech music. Listen to tit.**

"Walter? Dragan?" I said.

"Yes! We can hear you loud and clear!" Walter said.

"We're here with some of the people of CWCville," Dragan added.

"Yes!" said a guy from Walter's group. "Everyone in CWCville can hear your message, Peter. So speak the truth!"

"What should he say?" whispered Alex.

"Whatever is in him," Courtney said.

But I knew what to say. My voice echoed as I made the call...

"Everyone..."

* * *

**Music continues...**

Christian and his followers watched the speech on TV.

"Christian Weston Chandler... deceived us."

"Voices!" Angelica said.

"Turned everyone against each other... Drained our loved ones... Unleashed Darkness among our world..."

**Music intensifies slightly...**

"And now everyone and everything... is at risk..."

Everyone gasped slightly. They were listening to every word of Peter's call.

"What was once unthinkable... has become inevitable..."

Peter showed everyone the sword.

"Rebellion... This weapon... The Dual Glaive... was forged by two halves of a great being... and it has been foretold to end their power..."

"The Dual Glaive! They have the Dual Glaive!" Rosechu panicked.

"I thought it was a legend!" Magi-Chan Sonichu added.

* * *

_Peter_

"It is now... in our hands..."

Everyone gasped even further.

"Christian and his followers have distrusted us for a long time, why? Because they fear what would happen if we were united!"

Everyone gasped yet again. They were listening to my call.

"They were right to be afraid!"

**Music intensifies greatly.**

"Join me... at this location..."

The location of our bunker was sent to everyone, but it also ended up giving our location away to Christian, but we weren't afraid.

"Here... we will make our stand. Not as many... BUT AS ONE!"

Everyone cheered at that. "As one" echoed across CWCville.

**Music stops.**

"That's enough!" Christian shouted.

We now received contact from Christian. Christian's menacing face appeared in front of us. Everyone was intimidated, but I stood there, with nothing but the blade.

"SILENCE!" Christian shouted.

Everyone was knocked down to the ground. As they stood up, I staring face to face with Christian's message.

"Your pathetic rebellion can only end in ruin!" He shouted in a menacing voice.

"Then why do you tremble?" I shouted.

"You troll! Your lives are nothing but waiting to be swept away. Be assured, anyone who stands by you will join you in the grave."

"Bring your weapons... Bring your Sonichus and Rosechus... and MEET YOUR DESTINY!" I shouted.

I attacked the camera, causing everything to go offline. Everyone stands there in shock.

* * *

"Let them have their toy," Magi-Chan said. "Let them think that they can stand a chance with us. But hear me, Sonichus and Rosechus. At dawn, we descend on their pitiful bunker!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Destroy their rebellion before it happens..."

"YEAH!"

"AND FEAST ON THEIR ESSENCE!"

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Peter_

I breathed as I recovered.

"Do you think everyone heard you?" Alex said.

"Yeah..." I wheezed. "They're coming..."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

_Peter_

Everyone in the bunker was training to get ready. I went to Callum.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Duh, I'm you."

"Oh, right."

"I'm not gonna ask why you left. That would be too demanding. But I'm not going to let you run around this place."

"So what are you going to do now after we win? Take me back?" I said.

"It's your choice, not mine," Callum said.

"Hey!" shouted Alex from off. "We need some help here with the smoke bombs."

Callum left to help Alex and David with the smoke bombs. As everyone was getting ready, flashbacks of the previous rebellion back int Dreamland occur in front of me. It was a failed rebellion that was only solved because of Oona's rash decisions, allowing us to get an advantage. I also haven't seen Luci in a while, I wondered where he could be right now.

"Someone's coming!" A resistance soldier said.

We all prepared our weapons and found Walter standing there.

"Walter!" Alex cheered.

Courtney and Alex embraced him.

"You did a great speech out there, Peter!" said Walter.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you alone out there?" Courtney said.

"I brought a few friends."

The rest of Walter's group arrived. Among them was Dragan, Anna, Eve, and several other people.

"Dragan!" Alex cheered.

"There were some tough losses, but we got here without trouble," Dragan said.

"But how will we stand against Christian? There are a few of us!" Anna said.

"More will come," Callum said.

"And we have the Dual Glaive," I added. "We were once afraid. But now we are not. Because we are one."

"I'm done running," Alex added.

"I will die where I stand," David added.

"And we will stand with you," Courtney added.

"Let's get to work," I said.

More training happened. Everyone was trained on how to use guns. Alex, David, and Courtney were making the bombs. I swung my sword at several blocks of woods, chopping them in one hit. I also found out that it was resistant to bullets and can block lightning attacks. I looked over to the Fugitive, who was training his Pokemon to fight. While everyone was ready, I worried that the resistance would fail... again.

* * *

Christian and his Sonichus and Rosechus were training as well, but clumsily. They geared up and got ready to leave.

* * *

_Peter_

I checked on everyone. They were ready. I raised my sword as everyone all cheered. We all stood in place as we heard the marching of Christian's army.

"For Helen..." Anna whispered to Eve.

"For our parents..." Eve whispered back as they held hands.

I saw them. Every Sonichu and Rosechu standing before us with Christian in the front. They were all wearing body armor. One look, and it's enough for you to run from it.

"This? This is the mighty rebellion we were promised?" Christian said.

"Ha! We'll be home by lunch!" Sonichu added.

"I want to squish the speech person that started all of this!" Wild added.

All of Christian's army laughed manically.

"Your reign of terror is over!" I shouted. "Everyone rose against you!"

"Then where are they?" Christian said.

"They'll be here," I added.

"Nobody's coming," Rosechu said. "You will never succeed!"

"You will all die here!" Angelica said.

Christian and his followers laughed further.

"For nothing!" Punchy said.

Courtney stepped up.

"Then our sacrifice will inspire others."

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Just as my parents once did," Anna said.

"I'll give you a fight," I said, approaching a to a Sonichu.

That Sonichu approached me. It wasn't a Sonichu I've seen before. It was red, and just Sonichu but red.

"Go Blaze Sonichu!" Christian said.

"Careful, Peter!" Steve shouted.

Blaze did a high-jump kick at me, but I dodged it. I thrust my sword at him, but he dodged. He then knocked me to the ground and did a spin kick at me. I dodged it and attacked while he was distracted. The sword impaled Black in the stomach, killing him.

"Yeah!" The resistance cheered.

"Get ready!" Callum said.

Everyone prepared their weaponry.

"Everyone!" Chris shouted.

The Sonichus and Rosechus all readied themselves. The resistance stood back.

"Get ready!" Callum said.

And with that, Alex and David grabbed the smoke bombs.

"Attack!" shouted Christian.

"Now!" I shouted.

Alex and David threw the smoke bombs at the Sonichus and Rosechus.

"Take this!" David shouted.

"Yes! Yes!" Dragan cheered.

"Charge!" I shouted.

Everyone started attacking.

"They're everywhere!" Blachu shouted.

The Sonichus used their lightning to defend themselves. Everyone took cover. I took a handful of dirt and threw it at Bubbles when she was about to finish off Alex. Bubbles then turned her attention towards me. I blocked her attack and sent her flying back into a tree.

"Peter, watch out!" A voice yelled.

I turned and saw Blachu running up to me. I didn't have the time to react. He picked me up and carried me in front of the rebellion.

"No, Peter!" David shouted.

Blachu threw me onto the ground. I tried to stand myself up, but Blachu held me up for everyone to see.

"We are eternal!" Rosechu cheered.

"Peter!" Anna shouted.

"I got your puny leader of the resistance here! And as for Sonichu..."

I watched as he dug into me and pulled out the Pokeball that had Sonichu. He threw it out.

"No!" screamed the resistance.

"I live again!" Sonichu roared.

Blachu let go of me as he rejoined the others.

"Ha! The tides are turning to our favor. You few are no match for us!" Christian said.

"Finish them!" Sonichu shouted.

As they approached us, I saw arrows flying down in front of them. Everyone was looking around on where it came from. That's when we saw reinforcements of the resistance arriving.

**Music: "Seven Clans" of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance.**

"We stand by with the resistance!" One group stated.

Another group came from the right.

"We join the fight of the resistance!"

Another group came from behind us.

"We ride to battle!"

Another group came from behind the Sonichus and Rosechus.

"We come for the resistance!"

And the last group of people came from all sides.

"Resistance forever!"

"Everyone's here!" Steve cheered.

But Christian's army quaked in fear.

"We are surrounded!" Rosechu said.

"Give it up, Christian! We're winning!" I shouted.

**Music stops.**

"I will not lose. No matter the cost. You few, are no match for the Level Up King!"

I watched Christian change into his Sonichu form. He did a similar pose to Goku in Dragon Ball Z.

"Curse-ye..."

I saw the Dual Glaive glowing.

"Ha-me..."

I quickly raised my blade. Everyone all whimpered.

"Get back everyone!" David shouted.

"HA!"

A beam of energy shot out of him. It obliterated one soldier. I stood in the way and held out the blade in front of me. The Glaive absorbed the energy omitted from Christian.

"What's this?" Sonichu said. "He's absorbing it!"

After a few more seconds, it stopped. I held the blade in front of me.

"What?! Impossible!" Christian said.

I breathed heavily as I readjusted myself up.

"Get away... FROM MY FRIENDS!" I shouted blasting the energy back at them.

The energy emitted from the blade blasted back at Christian's army. It killed Blachu in an instant fry and wounded Christian.

"Retreat! Retreat!" shouted Bubbles.

"Yes, fall back!" Sonichu added.

The Sonichus and Rosechus, carrying a wounded Christian, left the area.

"They're running away!" cheered Courtney.

Everyone embraced each other.

"Yeah, we won!" A guy said.

"I think this ending was used somewhere, but who cares? We beat someone unfathomable!" Another guy added.

Soon...

"This day's victory is not a victory to any single human being or group, but for all of us. We toppled the darkness, and now make room for the light. This day, many became one!" Callum stated.

Everyone cheered as they carried me. I held the Dual Glaive with the blade pointing up in victory.

**THE END...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Meanwhile, Christian had recovered from his injuries. But he and his followers were not ready to admit defeat yet.

"We were driven out," Rosechu said, looking down.

As Christian's group was on the run, they were stopped by a shadowy figure.

* * *

**Okay, this was a long one. It was about 9,000 words, three times as much as my longest one. This story was inspired by "SNT vs Sonichu" by opuscon789. But instead of Christian and his Sonichus and Rosechus being evil without hiding it, I wanted to make them more psychopathic in their terms of crimes. They try to hide what they've done and frame others when they are discovered. I thought it worked well and it, in my own opinion, made the story more interesting. **

**Also, the reason why it took so long was because of the length of this story. 9,000 words. Can you believe it? I never wrote that much before. And I still have more story to tell. What happened to Luci? Who is that mysterious figure? The resistance won the battle, but can they win the war? **

**Anyway, stay tuned...**


	35. Episode 35: Blame it on Karin

**I actually had writer's block for this episode. I want this episode to tie in with the previous episode.**

* * *

**Description: With everyone realizing Peter is gone again, South Park turns on the people responsible... Peter's friends!**

* * *

We open on six separate pathways. Five of which lead out of South Park and into the unknown while the last one leads back into South Park. Each of Peter's friends are placed on a different path. They were all looking down while the citizens of South Park were angry.

"Karin Platt, Chris Tucker, Kyle Johnson, Unikitty, and Newton, you are hereby exiled and forbidden to enter South Park ever again!" The mayor said.

"Yeah, get out of here!" Randy shouted.

The friends looked at each other.

"Well guys, this is it. This whole group's over." Karin said solemnly.

"You'll come groveling at our feet later!" Newton said back.

"I like to see you grovel!" Gerald said back.

The friends looked at each other as they sadly walked away. How could this happen you may ask? Let's rewind to the beginning.

* * *

**2 weeks earlier...**

"You know, I haven't seen Peter in a while." Stan said.

"Yeah, it's almost as if he vanished." Wendy added.

"That happened last time." Cartman said. "He wouldn't disappear on purpose this time, right?"

The kids went over to Peter's house. His friends were there, playing Smash Ultimate.

"Hi, can we ask a question?" Stan asked.

"Go ahead." Chris said.

"Do you know where Peter is?"

"He's back in college right now."

"You said that last time."

"Then he's probably at another city."

"What for?"

"I don't know! Peter never told me!"

Stan got very suspicious, so he pretended to accept it.

* * *

Soon, the kids were waiting for Peter's parents to come home from work. And when they got home, they also made up excuses without showing any concern.

"Sure..." Cartman said.

At school was the same thing.

"Chris said that Peter went to the mall? But Karin told me at the exact same time he was back at college." Kyle said.

"I heard from Unikitty that Peter was hanging out with Luci and I cannot talk to him now."

"Guys, isn't it strange that Peter's friends are lying to us?" Stan asked.

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed.

"Not only that, his parents don't show any concern on where he is." Wendy added.

"They don't look abusive on the outside." Butters said. "Unlike my dad."

"I wonder if Peter's friends had something to do with Peter and that's why we never heard from him." Kyle suggested.

* * *

"So, you're filing a missing persons report?" A police officer said as the four boys sat in a room.

"Well, we think that his parents or his friends had something to do with Peter's disappearance." Stan suggested.

"We'll see about that." Sergeant Yates added.

* * *

**The next day...**

Stan turned on the news while eating his cereal. As soon as he saw Peter's house on the news, he turned up the volume and listened closely.

"Peter Caldwell's parents have been arrested for the supposed disappearance of their son. Along with that, his friends were also arrested as well for his disappearance."

"Holy crap!"

Stan went to tell everyone who also watched the news. After school, they visited Peter's family and friends, who were all locked up.

"Hope you feel happy for turning us in when we didn't do anything!" Newton said, angrily.

"I just..." Stan began.

"Think that we murdered him?" Newton said. "You wanna know the real reason for his disappearance?"

"What is it?" Stan asks.

"It's me." Karin said, stepping up. "I made him disappear."

"What?!" Stan gasps.

"I betrayed him. And that made him feel hurt and unwanted. So whatever you do, blame it on me."

"Oh, I'll blame it on you alright!" Stan said. "When I walked in, I heard a conversation from the police. Your trials' are coming up in a few weeks."

Stan left a saddened Karin standing there, with anxiety growing in her.

"I'm sorry Peter..." She whispered.

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

The trial began. Of course, the defendants get to speak their testimony out.

"Hmm, I know that you show care for your son, but why did you show lack of concern when he was missing?"

"It's because our son has development issues." Dad said.

"What?" Newton said.

"Shh!" Chris said.

"Peter doesn't seem to like it when we show love to him, and if we act like as if he just walked out the door to get mail and come back in, he's totally fine with that."

"So you're saying that love creeps your son out?" The judge said.

"Yes."

"I've seen enough, after witnessing all of the testimonies, I hereby declare Peter's parents guil-"

"Stop!" Karin shouted.

"Overruled!"

"Wait! Hear her out!" Newton added.

"Peter's parents had nothing to do with causing him to be gone, we did." Karin said.

Everyone in the audience gasped. Newton, Unikitty, Chris, and Johnson knew what Karin was doing, so they hopped on board too.

"So, can you really tell me what happened?" The judge said.

"I said some not-so-nice words at him and that's what him left."

Everyone gasped louder. The judge banged her gavel.

"I've heard enough, I hereby declare Karin Platt guil-"

"No!" Newton shouted. "If you're going to take her away, you're going to have to arrest me too."

"Arrest me three!" Unikitty added.

"Me four!" Chris said.

"And me five!" Johnson added.

"Arrest me- oh wait, I didn't do anything." Butters nervously said.

"Alright, if you really caused Peter's disappearance, the maximum sentence I can bestow upon you is exile!" The judge said, banging the gavel.

* * *

And that brings us to today, the friends were all forced to leave each other behind.

"I can't believe that Callum and Luci aren't there to see this." Karin said.

But something hit her. If Callum and Luci were gone as well... they have hung out together very often. So if she could find Callum or Luci, she should find Peter. The town of South Park watched as the friends walked away. Stan turns around.

"Um guys..." Stan said.

Everyone looked up and saw a portal floating in the sky. It was starting to suck them in like a black hole.

"Help me!" A voice cried.

Immediately, the friends ran back to South Park and saw the portal.

"What is that thing?" Chris said.

"I don't think we'll ever, knooooooooooooooow!" screamed Newton as he was sucked in.

No one was able to escape the portal, but surprisingly, no object or building was damaged at the very slightest.

**THE END?**

* * *

**I needed a break after a long chapter, so how about a short one?**


	36. Episode 36: SNT: Super Nova Terror

**As stated in Chapter 34, the story there is based on "SNT vs Sonichu" by opuscon789. I wanted to expand on that story. Besides, how will Peter get home?**

* * *

**Description: Courtney and Peter go on the run while trying to protect a lab experiment.**

* * *

_Peter_

A few months had passed since Christian and his Sonichu characters were driven out of CWCville. We took over CWCville and renamed it to be Freedom City. Like CWCville, Pokemon still exists in this world. I know this because one of my friends, Courtney, was caring for an Eevee. I looked at my Pokedex app on my phone. After our victory for the resistance, I set a goal for myself. Catch every single Pokemon in existence. And trust me, that was easier said than done. I stayed up all day and night collecting every single Pokemon in existence. It took me a few weeks, but I got everything. And of course, after all that hard work, was a break.

"Can I have some buffalo wings?" I said one night at a bar.

"Coming right up!" said the bartender.

He gave me some wings. As I ate my wings, my friends, Alex, David, Walter, Dragan, and Courtney walked up to me.

"You know, we never had a toast about our victory as the resistance," Walter said.

"More wings please!" Alex ordered.

More wings showed up. Everyone did a toast to each other.

* * *

A shadowy figure arrives inside of a house. When it tried to move, it made the paint cans fall over. Peter went down there to investigate the noise. He quickly examined the area and saw an anthropomorphic light blue fox in a pink dress and a ponytail. Naturally, Peter did the only thing he could do.

"AAUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

The fox screamed too. Peter quickly used his flashlight to knock the fox unconscious. Courtney heard the whole thing and came down to see what the noise was.

"What is it?" Courtney said.

Peter nervously pointed to the unconscious fox lying on the ground.

"Oh god..." She said.

* * *

_Peter_

What was a Sonic OC doing here? I locked the fox in a cage.

"What is that thing?" Courtney said.

"I don't know!" I said.

The fox groaned as it got up. I could tell it was a female do to her feminine voice. Or it could be a boy with a feminine voice, I don't know!

"Wh-Where am I?" It said.

So it can talk. Okay, I've seen talking animals before.

"So, you can talk," Courtney said.

"Hey, can you get me out of here?" It said.

"No!" I said.

"But you have to help me! They're after me!" The fox said.

"Who's after you?" I said.

There was a knock on the door. Courtney took the fox and placed her in the attic.

"Stay there and be quiet, alright?" She said.

I opened the door to find an overweight bearded man standing in front of me. Physically, he looks unattractive.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm looking for this thing." He said, showing the same photo of the fox that was staying with me.

"Nope. Haven't seen anyone like that."

But that guy didn't listen.

"What's your name by the way?" I ask.

"Brooks Heatherly." He said.

"Okay, Brooks. Could you not check my house?"

Brooks saw a hair strain on the ground. Oh no, he knew the fox was here. At that point, Courtney walked in.

"Whoa! Who is this guy?"

"Some jerk," I said. "Let's go."

I showed Brooks the door, but he didn't want to leave. I saw him take a gun out.

"Oh snap," Courtney said.

"You have five seconds to tell me where she is."

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

"Wait, stop!"

Everyone turned around to see the fox standing there.

"Don't hurt them, please!" She begged.

Now was my chance. I snatched the gun off of his arm and ran for the car. The fox and Courtney got on to as we drove off.

* * *

As Brooks recovered, his goons arrived. They were all more physically fit than him.

"What do we do now?" His right-hand man, Jeremy said.

"We need to search up any info on Peter and Courtney," Brooks said.

* * *

_Peter_

After our escape from Courtney's house, we made our way beyond the "CWCville" sign, now labeled Freedom City.

"Ok, you better do some explaining," I said to the fox. "So what are you?"

"I was a lab experiment by Brooks years ago. He wanted to use me as a weapon, but I refused to harm anyone and ran away."

"And that's how you found my house?" Courtney said.

"No, I was watching you the whole time."

"You were spying on me?"

"More like watching you without noticing me there."

"Where do even go?" I said. "We just ran away for no reason."

"I know where we need to go." The fox said. "To Viridian City."

"Why do we need to go there?"

"After I left Brooks, I was taken care of by a Kangaskhan."

"You mean the Pokemon?"

"Yes. One day, Brooks found out on where I was and he..."

The fox sniffed.

"Ouch," I said. "Must be too hard."

"Anyway, the Kangaskhan told me that I need to head to Viridian City. She also gave me some magic portal rings so that I can escape. But when I used one to escape now, the rings fell through the portal and landed on top of a gym."

It took me time to process this.

"So let me get this straight. Your adoptive mother gave you magic rings that can make a portal on where you want to go but the rings fell through the portal and landed on top of Giovanni's gym?"

"Yes."

"What's your name by the way?" Courtney asked.

"Super Nova Terror. But I go by SNT."

"Nice to meet you, SNT. I'm Courtney, and he's Peter."

"Welcome aboard, SNT," I said to myself.

* * *

_Peter_

We stopped by a gas station to refuel. I also bought some snacks along the way. As I made my way out, I saw SNT missing in the car.

"Courtney! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!" I said.

"I know! But I had to make a phone call!"

At least SNT didn't go very far. I placed the snacks in the car and found SNT at a bar next over.

"Come on, SNT. We need to go." I said, grabbing her hand.

"No! This place is so fun!" SNT said.

"Yes, until beard boy scientist comes after us!" Courtney added.

"You mean Brooks?" I ask.

"Yes! He tried to flirt with me! He's even worse than Christian Weston Chandler. If I could choose between either of them, I would prefer Christian."

"Wow, I'm surprised that you hate Brooks more than Christian."

"Brooks believes that women should be housewives and do all kinds of chores while then men work. They also care about us having really sexual attraction." Courtney said before realizing that last sentence. "Man, why did I say that?"

"But Christian also wants the same things."

"Yes, but I found out that he is not going to get a job and leech off of me while I work my butt off. But at least I can be whoever I want to be."

"So Brooks is a misogynist."

"Yep. I've read articles of women coming forward about his behavior, but his followers worship him like a lord and hang on their every word. This ranges from immature teenagers to man-children."

I turned to look at SNT, who was busy shooting hoops but constantly missing.

"Here, let me try," I said.

I shot a hoop through the net.

"Slam Dunk!" SNT cheered.

"Let me try," Courtney said, joining in.

Courtney picked up the basketball and made the shot. Soon, we were having fun around the bar. Riding on a mechanical bull, throwing darts, air hockey, billiards.

"Okay, that was fun," I said. "But we need to get going."

We got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooks and his crew arrive at the bar the next day to find security footage of Peter and his friends there.

"Brooks! Check out this traffic cam!" One of his workers said.

Brooks looked at the footage of Peter and his friends on their way to Viridian City.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" SNT shouted on the sunroof of Peter's car.

"Uh, shouldn't you be queen?" Peter said in the footage.

"Oh. I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

Brooks shut off the footage.

"We got em." He said.

* * *

_Peter_

SNT got herself down from the sunroof.

"So! What's Viridian City like?" SNT asked.

"I have never been there," I said. "Was Viridian City the first thing you came up with when teleporting?"

"Yeah..." SNT chuckled nervously.

"Guys, I don't think we'll be heading to Viridian anytime soon..." Courtney said.

I looked back and saw a giant vehicular machine driving after us.

"Oh snap," I said.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, the machine following them is manned by Brooks.

"I see you now!" He said.

* * *

_Peter_

"SNT! Can you do anything about it?!" I said.

"I-I'll try." She said.

SNT flew out of the car and landed on the machine. The missiles fired out of the machine and instantly locked onto SNT. SNT got out of the way as the machine blew up.

"Woohoo!" Courtney said.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" I said.

Another machine came out of the machine that was chasing us. This time it had spikes protruding from both sides. It was going to cut our tires.

"Courtney! Take the wheel!" I shouted.,

Courtney took the wheel while SNT got back onto the car. I opened the backseat door with me facing the robot. I looked around on the floor to find anything. The only thing I found that was close to a weapon was a wrench. I took the wrench and whacked that spiked machine off of the car.

"I got it." I breathed.

"Look!" Courtney said.

From the spike machine, a fly-by probe flew up to us.

"Another one?" I said.

Luckily, I can grab it in mid-air. I threw it to the ground, smashing it.

"I think we lost them," Courtney said.

"Whew. That was close!" SNT said.

* * *

Of course, Brooks was pissed.

"AUGH!" He screamed, shouting at everyone. "My machines!"

"Sir, we were able to get a lead on to where the group is going thanks to the GPS that one of our machines has planted." One of his workers said.

"Where?"

* * *

_Peter_

So this is it, Viridian City. I stepped outside of the car as we stood in front of the gym.

"Okay, this is it," I said. "Your rings are here."

We made our way to the top of the gym.

"Man, that was easy!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, and I can't believe the journey's over already."

We watched as SNT picked up her rings. Only to find Brooks in a flying machine standing in front of us.

"Hello, friends." He said.

"Not this guy again." Courtney groaned.

"Oh yeah. You and me, Courtney. Tonight."

"You get away from her," SNT said.

"Time for you all to die," Brooks said, activating the machine's weapons.

"Wait!" I said. "Why do you want to kill us?"

"Because SNT here is a creation of mine! I made her in the image of the girlfriend I broke up with."

"So you made SNT so you can have sex with her? That's just... wrong!" Courtney said.

"The only thing wrong is you guys! Guys that are SJWs."

"Uh, I don't get what you're saying," I said.

Before Courtney and I can do anything. We were surrounded by Brook's followers.

"You're coming with us!" One of them said.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind them.

I turned around. Alex!

"Don't hurt my friends!" He said.

"Ha! No one will come for you!" Brooks said.

That's when I saw Callum, Anna, and Eve on the next building over to Giovanni's gym. David and Steve were backing up Alex in fighting against Brook's followers.

"What the?" Brooks said.

He was distracted. SNT attacked first. Brooks was sent back into the machine. The recoil sent the machine flying around the city. While SNT was fighting off against Brooks, Courtney and I helped out David, Alex, and Steve in fighting off Brook's followers. Callum, Anna, and Eve fought off the machines that Brooks sent after them. I saw the machine flying towards us. Now was my chance. I lept off the building and landed onto the hood of the machine. Brooks opened the machine to knock SNT overboard, but I grabbed onto her ankle. I pulled myself back up just as Brooks closed the hood.

"You again?!" He said.

I saw him flipping the machine over. While this was happening, he didn't see me unbuckling his seatbelt with a press of a button. When he opened the hood, he fell out of his machine and plummeted to his death below. SNT and I hung onto the back seat as I flipped the machine back upright and landed it on Giovanni's gym.

"Remember kids, always wear your seat belts!" SNT said.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask.

"Oh. Sorry about that," SNT said.

We all chuckled.

"So, I got your rings for you," Courtney said, handing SNT her rings. "So long, SNT."

SNT looked at her rings, before putting them away. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You know what? I don't think I ever want to leave this place." SNT said.

"What?"

"I had so much fun with you. We went on an epic adventure, and I made a friend!"

SNT and Courtney embraced each other.

"Aw..." Alex said.

I looked at the machine Brooks was piloting while my friends left.

_MADE BY CWC._

**THE END.**

* * *

**SNT. She was the main protagonist of SNT vs Sonichu. Of course, in that story, she was a creation by Eggman. SNT doesn't belong to opuscon789, but ProjectSNT, a YouTuber who is known for redesigning Sonichu characters. Her art is pretty good. I recommend you to go check it out! Zap out!**


	37. Episode 37: CWCville Returns

**Okay, we're at the point of Chris Chan returning. Also, I decided to use a few scenes from "SNT vs Sonichu 2" from opuscon789.**

* * *

**Description: Part 1 of 4. After being sucked into the world of CWCville, the people of South Park rally under Karin. Meanwhile, Newton leaves to search for Peter.**

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Hey! Wake up! We're alive!" A voice said.

Newton got himself back up.

"My head's spinning." He said.

Newton then saw his friends, still alive.

"Guys!" He said.

"Hey, where are we?" Unikitty asked.

Newton looked around him. The area that he and his friends looked like the outside of a shopping mall. The shopping mall itself looked like a tower. Around the group were ads detailing about how great Christine Weston Chandler was. Then the loudspeakers...

A static voice caused everyone's eardrums to be raped. "Ahem, hello boys and girls, dudes and all teenages, as well as the... gals."

"Who are you?" Newton called.

"My name is Christine Weston Chandler. I am here to welcome you all to your new home... CWCville."

* * *

_Peter_

Meanwhile, the news came up on our television screens.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We were kidnapped by some strange autistic transgender and is now declaring us as his citizens." The reporter said.

What? But we defeated Christian a few months ago. I showed this to Courtney and my friends.

"But how can Christian return?" She asked.

I ran outside to find a new building far off into the distance. I could see faint signs of people crowding around the new building. I took out my binoculars to get a better look.

* * *

Back in the new CWCville, which is what Christine wanted to call the new building, he gave a big speech. Which is just about himself, his date of birth, his childhood, autism, and zzzzzzzzzz...

60% of the audience fell asleep.

"Now does anyone have any questions?"

That made everyone jolt.

"Hi! I have a question. I'm a guy who works at a store in South Park. Why are we here?" A man said.

"Because CWCville is a great place to live in!"

"But I have a job!"

"You can do it here!" Christine smiled.

"Ugh! You're not getting it are you?"

"I have enough of this!" said a woman as she charged up to Christine.

Sonichu appeared and electrocuted the woman.

"What is that thing?" Newton said.

"Alright, I want you all in line so that the city officials can assign you houses." Christine continued.

"No way. I'm not doing this." Newton said as he made his way to the back of the row.

"Newton, wait!" Unikitty called before someone pushed her.

"Move it!" Wild said.

Newton disappeared from the crowd, as Unikitty was shoved into the line by Wild.

* * *

The group was forced to obey. Aside from the Sonichus, Rosechus, and Christine himself, Christine's army grew much bigger than before. It now included people loyal to him, colorful ponies, and his Pokemon collection.

"Is Christine a girl? But he looked like a boy!" A guy said.

"Yes, Christine is a girl!" A blue pony said.

Of course, like Christian Weston Chandler, he hated African Americans and Jews. Kyle and Token, along with their parents were taken away.

"No, Kyle!" screamed Cartman.

"I surprised you showed concern about Kyle in a long time," Stan said.

Only I can make fun of him!" Cartman said.

"Oh."

Luckily, Unikitty, Karin, Chris, and Johnson were able to get a house by themselves. It wasn't the prettiest house with only four separate rooms, a small kitchen, and a small living room, but at least it was clean. This house had a bunch of video game consoles.

"Oh, heck yeah!" Chris said, running to the TV.

There was no Xbox, and that was Chris's favorite console. So he had to play on the PlayStation 4. Everyone sat down with him.

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" Chris asked, checking through the games.

"How about Smash Ultimate?" Karin suggested.

There was a Nintendo Switch, but the games...

"There's no Smash Ultimate, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario Party, or any of the great Switch games!" Chris said.

"Alright, what is there?" Karin sighed.

"Hey! There is Pokemon!" Chris said. "The Lightning version!"

That made everyone's spirits rise. Chris inserted the game into the Switch. Of course, the player character's design was Christian, and your Pokemon is Sonichu.

"Next!" Johnson said after playing for 20 minutes.

The next game was...

"Sonichu Adventure." Chris read.

"Nope!" Unikitty said.

"Sonichu Advance?"

"Is there anything not with Sonichu on it?" Karin said.

"How about Christian Weston Chandler's Adult Chronicles?"

"Okay, this is where I put my foot down," Karin said. "It's obvious that Christine made this world as a fantasy fulfillment."

"Yeah," Chris said as he put the game away, "But why is Christine called Christian?"

"Maybe she's the same person?" Unikitty suggested.

"Let's go with that," Chris said.

"Maybe we can watch TV." Johnson turning on the TV.

_"Welcome to CWCville news, where your host, DJ Jamsta Sonichu, be zapping you 24/7."_

"Boring!" Johnson said as he changed the channel.

"_Oh, Sonichu! Kiss me!" _

The group watches in horror as the channel they were on showed hardcore sex. In a kid's show! They want to look away, but they couldn't. It was so... so...

"I think I'm gonna barf..." Unikitty gagged while turning green.

In a fit of mercy, Chris shut off the TV. "That's it! I've had enough of Christian Weston Chandler! In this place, everything revolves around him!"

"Isn't it Christine Chandler?" Johnson suggested.

Chris shook his head. "Whatever. What are we going to do?"

"I think I know..." Karin said. "Form a resistance."

Chris gasped. "Karin! Remember last time?! Peter didn't take it well!"

"I'm sure Peter would want us to do that! Even if he's angry at me for leaving him out!"

"Let's form a compromise," Johnson suggested. "We will form the resistance and if Peter notices this, he will surely ask for our help."

"I like the way you think!" Karin smiled.

* * *

"I like the way you think!" A voice echoes in Magi-Chan's mind.

"Christine, there are people wanting to rebel you."

"Can you knock it off, Magi-Chan? I'm busy trying to attract a boyfriend free girl." Christine said.

The two were at the mall. Christine had set up a date with another girl. Then, that girl arrived. With a blue and white skirt and red ponytails, there was no reason why Christian was not attracted to her.

"Hi, are you the girl I was speaking to online?" Chris asks.

"Yes. Are you a boy? Because you said you were a girl?" The girl asked.

"I am a lesbian-identified male," Chris said.

"So your transgendered?"

"Yep."

"And your gay?"

"No!"

"You know, a lesbian is a woman who loves another woman, that technically means your gay. And if you say you are straight, then why call yourself a lesbian if you're not gay?"

"Yes..." Christine said, completely clueless.

"Whatever?" The girl groaned. "Why do you have to pick McDonald's as our first date?"

"Because it's cheap and it's good. I love coming here."

"But this isn't good food."

"Do you want a milkshake instead?"

"Seriously?!"

"I like to draw Sonichu comics and now," Chris said.

"Now you're talking about your life? Your drawing quality is as good as chicken scratch."

"Chicken's good. Especially when fried."

The girl was now annoyed. "You're not getting me now, are you?"

"What?"

"UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The girl yelled. "You can't have the world revolve around you, Chris! You need to understand a girl before she can like you. If you really want me, listen to me!"

"Did you say that I don't understand a woman? Because I do!"

"Yeah, and you believe that we enjoy sex and stuff."

"That's not true!"

"I'm out of here." The girl grumbled as she walked away.

"What a bitch," Chris said.

"Um, Chris? Your mayoral announcement." Sonichu said walking in.

"Oh shit, I'm late!" Chris said, running off.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the CWCville mall. They were all holding protest signs saying "Kick the Autistic!", "Sonichu? Sonic-Boo!", "Set us free!", and many more.

"Citizens of CWCville..." Christian announced.

"It's South Park!" A voice shouted from far off.

"Anyway, I'm here to announce some announcements."

"No! We need an election!" someone said from the audience.

"There are no elections," Chris said.

Everyone threw rocks and bottles until Christine was forced to agree. Although her Sonichus and Rosechus could force them to calm down.

"Who wants to run for mayor?" Sonichu said.

The mayor of South Park ran up.

"I'll run! And if I win, you have send us all back!"

"But that still means Chris is mayor." someone pointed out.

"At least we'll be home though." Another guy said.

"Anyone else wants to run for mayor?" Sonichu said.

No one spoke. "Good."

"Now can we have our debate?" someone asks in the audience.

After a long speech that is enough to make any kid fall asleep, the ballots were passed out. Of course, Christine Weston Chandler was written on every checkbox, on the bottom was McDaniels in really small letters. Some people ended up voting for Christine accidentally, but if you read it very carefully, the people chose Macdaniels.

The ballots were collected and after some counting, Sonichu came up to tell the results.

"Christine has won by a landslide!"

One guy shot water out of his nose.

"WHAT THE?" someone yelled.

Whistling can be heard. The ponies, Pokemon, Sonichus, Rosechus, and people loyal to him were busy looking to their left.

"You guys voted too?" Gerald said.

"Hey, don't look at us." A purple pony said.

"I demand a recount!" A guy said from the crowd.

"Here's what I decided for this election. Since the Sonichus and Rosechus are heroes of CWCville, they get to have a bigger value of that vote. One Sonichu vote is worth 10,000 of a people vote."

"That's not fair!" Someone yelled. "This election was rigged!"

That person charged for Christine but was electrocuted by Sonichu. The people were intimidated and went back to their homes.

* * *

_Peter_

As I watched the chaos from afar, Courtney came up to talk to me.

"Something is going on in the main square." She said.

We went to the main square and found a masked guy who was cleanly shaven but was overweight.

"May I have your attention, please? My name is Jeremy. I'm here to represent Team Freedom. Now, do you believe that Pokemon and humans should remain friends?"

Everyone was scratching their heads and whispering to each other.

"What the hell is this guy talking about?" A guy said from the audience.

"Pokemon are only servants to us, the trainers. They get pushed around while they are our _partners _at work."

"What? Pokemon? As our slaves?" Alex said from the crowd.

"That's right! We need to liberate our Pokemon! Then, humans and Pokemon will be truly equal. I end my speech today by asking you to consider the relationship between Pokemon and humans."

Team Freedom left with the masked guy.

"What does that dude with Freedom mean? Free our Pokemon?" Steve said. "But they are our friends!"

"He does have a point," I say. "Sometimes Pokemon are abused by humans."

There was shock among my friends.

"You can't be serious!" David said.

"I'm still against the idea of freeing our Pokemon." I countered. "But there is Pokemon abuse out there."

"You're kinda right," Courtney said.

SNT walked up to us.

"What'd I miss?" She said.

"You missed the speech by Freedom," I replied.

"Oh. But anyway, I caught my first Pokemon, wanna battle?"

How can I say no?

"Go, Rookidee!" She said.

A small, blue menacing bird with red eyes came out of the Pokeball.

"My turn!" I said. "Go, Scorbunny!"

A white rabbit with red and orange ears came out of my Pokeball.

"Flame Charge, go!" I shouted.

Scorbunny let out a flame kick at the Rookidee. His speed went up!

"Peck, Rookidee!" SNT said.

"Dodge it!" I shouted.

Scorbunny dodged the attack.

"Ember!" I said.

Scorbunny shot out a small flame with his mouth. It burned Rookidee, causing it to faint.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Oh well," SNT sighed. "You can't win em all."

I returned Scorbunny to my Pokeball. SNT did the same thing too.

"Well, I'm off." She said, leaving.

"I guess she rejected staying with you?" I said to Courtney.

"I just want her to be happy. And when she asked about being a Pokemon master, I let her go." Courtney replied.

"Guys, we need to discuss on the new CWCville." Alex interrupted.

"Oh yeah," I said.

* * *

One guy at the prison camp was blowing through a harmonica.

"Hey! Shut up!" Wild Sonichu said.

It forced the harmonica player to stop. The camera pans across the prison camp among those who are imprisoned were Kyle, Token, Nicole, Tweek, and Craig.

"What are they going to do to us?" Kyle said.

"I don't know!" said Token.

That's when a familiar face was brought in by the guards. He was placed in a jar that was hooked onto the ceiling. When the guards left, the kids got his attention.

"Luci!" The kids cheered.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" Luci shushed.

"I'm so glad to see a familiar face!" Kyle said. "How did you get caught?"

"I was helping Peter escape from the guards."

"Peter! He's here!" Token cheered.

"Shhh! I can't do anything now! The only thing we can do is wait until the resistance arrives."

"Resistance?" Nicole said.

"Peter had formed a resistance when he found out that the Sonichus and Rosechus are evil. He managed to drive them away, but not stop them."

"Where's Peter now?" Tweek said.

"That's the thing. I don't know!"

The guards returned and unlocked everyone's cells.

"We're free at last!" cheered a guy.

"Shut up! You are now slaves of Christine Chandler!" One of the guards said.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

Newton had avoided the guard patrols, but the biggest challenge was getting past the border of New CWCville.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A guard said from behind Newton.

Newton turned around to see a female pony with blue hair and a pink coat standing behind him. Shoot, he was caught.

"Wait, he's one of us." said another guard who was also a pony.

Okay, maybe this isn't so bad after all.

"Let me pass the border," Newton said. "I'm also a pony and I love rainbows and sugar."

(I can't believe I said that.) Newton said to himself.

The guards let Newton pass without thinking twice.

(That was close.) Newton said to himself.

"Hey! You never told us where you're going!" The pink pony said.

"Oh, I'm just going camping!" Newton said.

"Without equipment?"

"I'm just going for a hike."

"Alright, have fun!"

Newton ran until he was sure the ponies couldn't see him anymore.

"That was too close!" He said as he continued running.

* * *

The group met down in the basement for their resistance.

"Okay, we gathered our members..." Karin said.

"Even though there's only four of us." Chris corrected.

"Johnson and Unikitty are gathering the people of South Park to rally against them."

"But Christine's followers are watching us like hawks!"

"Don't worry, our best bet on not getting caught is to gather the people one at a time and not all at once. Also, we're in a basement and they can't see what we're planning. What does Christine hate that we can use against her?"

"Well, all she wants to do is to find a boyfriend free girl. But I find that hypocritical because she hates gay people. But we're talking about only Christine here. She's defenseless, but her army is what keeps her strong."

"You're right. This is a challenge."

* * *

_Peter_

Everyone gathered around the Freedom City hall.

"My fellow citizens..." David announced since he was the new leader. "You have seen the formation of New CWCville."

The audience chattered to each other.

"If we want to stand a chance, we need to find out a way to cut their supply and weaken their forces."

"Wait, if new CWCville is back, then so is Christian!" said a guy from the audience.

That made everyone shudder.

"We stand a chance against Christian!" I spoke up. "Christian isn't the brightest person of CWCville and not physically fit. While they have a stronger army, we fight smarter than them."

Everyone cheered as they carried me.

"I guess they want you as their leader." Steve chuckled.

After the meeting, everyone all left. Now it was just me and my friends.

"All right, how do we stand a chance against Christian?" I ask.

"I guess we read his comics?" Courtney suggested.

I opened the first issue. Issue 0 and the origin of Sonichu and Rosechu. It was about as bad as you'd expect. But I couldn't stop reading. I managed to reach issue 10 where Christian used his Sonichu powers to kill the Asperpedia Four. One of the Four was killed by a Sonichu and a Rosechu, the latter of whom is an extremely young child.

"So Christian also hates Megan Schroeder, Michael Snyder, and Mary Lee Walsh." I summarized.

"Isn't it supposed to be Slaweel Ryam?" Alex said.

"It's just Mary Lee Walsh backwards," I said. "Because Christian thinks that if a name is reversed, it's original."

* * *

_Peter_

We first went to the Game Place, which is now torn down.

"This place looks creepy," Steve said.

"It says in the comic that Michael Snyder is the owner of the Game Place. And in the comics, Christian portrayed him as like, a Jew that won't let him pass the store. So Christian morphed into his Sonichu form and knocked out Michael."

"I've never seen that in the comics before," Steve said.

We saw a weird man with white hair, long brown pants, and a green shirt come from the side.

"You come here?" he said.

"Um, are you Michael Snyder?" Steve asks.

"That depends, what brings you here at the Game Place?"

I looked at his shirt, the word "Snyder" was on it.

"So you are Michael Synder!" I said.

"Yes. I am. Now, why are you here?"

"Do you know Christian Weston Chandler?"

"Yes. I banned him from this place in June 2008." Snyder said.

"But its 2020," I said. "It's very far since you banned him."

"I didn't even know that he made Sonichu. I only recently discovered it by some troll online and I laughed myself to death because of how he portrays me."

"Ouch. I would've felt the same." Steve said.

"How did Chris get banned?" I ask.

"While Christian was at the Game Place, he was yelling at a bunch of African American kids and acted as they stole from him. Essentially, I wanted to ban him at any point, he was going behind the counters, threw temper tantrums at little kids, and was racist. The time I banned him permanently was because he got into a screaming contest with another African kid. I told him to leave, and not come back. So Chris called his parents. I called the cops. His mom couldn't do anything, and they left. Of course, I'm aware of Christian wanting to be let back into the Game Place, but I know he's not sorry for what he's done and even if we did let him back in, he'll just keep screaming at kids again."

That was more true. In Christian's words, the ban happened in August 2008 and he was "supposedly" banned from the store because of hogging the TV for his Wii.

"He even tried to sneak back in, which went about as well as you'd expect. One day in October of 2011, he came here with his mother. I pointed out the door. Chris pulls out his 3DS, took a photo of me and everyone at the Game Place and shouted _For the Internet! _The two ran to their car, I chased after them. Then they hit my legs with the bumper of their car and drove off. I called the cops to go after them. Chris and his mom got arrested and were forced to pay for my medical bills. I also filed a restraining order against him. I completely forgot about him until you came along."

Wow, some people hated Christian before his evil deeds were revealed.

"If you say that Christian Weston Chandler is back and ready to destroy us, I will join you."

_Michael joins the fight!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney and Alex were at Megan's place.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Are you Megan?" Courtney said.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"It's about Christian."

"Ugh, not Christian." Megan groaned.

"Look, he made an evil empire and we need your help to stop it."

Megan let the two in.

"I don't know why you want to know about Christian, especially after he made that creepy image of him and me making out."

"We know, and in his point of view, he's not responsible. But Christian is." Alex said.

"How did you even meet Christian?" Courtney asks.

"I met him while playing Yugioh at a store known as the Game Place. At first, we were friends, but then he got more creepy. He was touching me at places that made me feel uncomfortable, complained about losing to some guy in a contest, and complained a lot about the ED page made for him."

"But ED's dead now as of January 2020," Alex said. "I went to Christian's ED page and found it blank."

"Did you know about Sonichu?" Courtney asked.

"Sadly, yes. I knew it was all about him and not Sonichu. Chris even envisioned me as his girlfriend despite me never saying so. After seeing that image he drew, I cut all ties with him. A few months later, Christian was banned from the Game Place and he believes that I didn't speak up for him. I didn't because of what did to me."

"What happened then?"

"I stopped going to the Game Place altogether, I forgot about Christian until a few years later, he started to accuse me of conspiring with Snyder into banning him from the Game Place. He called me a troll, which further proves how much he didn't learn. I was itching to get a restraining order. And that brings us to today. Chris became mayor, and started abusing his power."

"So will you help us topple him?" Alex said.

"Yes," Megan said.

_Megan joins the fight!_

* * *

Lastly, there was Mary Lee Walsh. She was a witch, but a good witch.

"Christian Weston Chandler?" She asked.

"Yes, you're Mary Lee Walsh? The woman that Chris mentioned the most in Sonichu?" David asked.

"Well, yes. I'm a nice person."

"Well, this shouldn't be a surprise considering that the villains in the comics were those that angered Chris in real life," Walter said.

"How did you know about Christian?" Dragan asked.

"I was the former dean of PVCC until my retirement in 2019. Now there are students in PVCC that had social problems, and Chris is no different. One of my students told me that there was this guy who held up signs around the school looking for a girlfriend. Naturally, I told him he couldn't do that. But Chris would not listen. Now I completely understand that people want to find interactions with others, but Chris was just soliciting for sex by putting up those signs. I politely asked him to not do it anymore, but he still kept on doing it. I can tell about his autism and that his parents never taught him anything about life. I banned him from the campus for about a year. Of course, he grew embittered and made Sonichu comics fighting me."

"So then, what happened?" Walter said.

"Well, after coming back to campus, he graduated with an associate's degree and I never saw him again. Until in 2014, he sent me a threatening drawing of me. I reported this as trespassing and proceeded to ban Christian for life. Now, he became mayor and I became on top of the wanted list until Peter came along and kicked him out of town."

"Christian's after Peter now?" David gasped.

"Yes. I don't know who he is, but he made a great speech of Christian's crimes, I will join you in fighting against Christian."

_Mary Lee Walsh joins!_

* * *

Back at the prison camp, the slaves were forced to work in the factories making toy ponies for Chris to play.

"Ugh, my back..." Token groaned.

"Move along!" A male green pony yelled.

"You know, I starting to wonder if Christine even is a girl, Christine's more boy than a girl."

"Shut up! Chris is a girl! End of story!" Another pony guard yelled.

After their work, prisoners were brought back to be recounted. Imagine the Holocaust but in the modern-day. Magi-chan floated down up to the commander of the prison camp, Zapina Rosechu.

"What is it, Magi?" Zapina asked.

"There's a resistance forming in CWCville. I told Christine about it but she wouldn't listen. I came here to tell you that we need a prisoner to denounce them." Magi said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Zapina asked.

Magi turned to Luci, who was among the prisoners. He grabbed him telepathically.

"Wait! What are you doing to me?" Luci gasped.

"You're Peter's friend are you?"

"I swear if you hurt him, I'll do the same to you! I'm not afraid!"

"Bold words," Magi said as he took Luci away.

"LUCI!" Kyle screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luci screamed as he was escorted away.

* * *

All alone, Newton was an easy prey for bandits. A group of four ambushes him.

"Hey boss, look!" One of the bandits said, grabbing him by his legs so that Newton couldn't flee.

"He's got nothing on him." Another bandit said, searching him.

"Wait, he looks like one of those ponies that is with Christian Weston Chandler."

"I'm not with him!" Newton yells. "We're on the same side!"

"Pfft, that is coming from a supporter!" The boss says. "Get him!"

Newton felt his legs getting wrapped around by the bandits.

BLAM!

A loud crack of a rifle made a bandit's head go completely missing with a bloody red mist leaking out of where his head used to be. The remaining bandits let go of Newton as they ran for cover. Newton took cover far away from the bandits as the latter were yelling at each other on where the shot came from. A scope of a sniper rifle aimed at a bandit with his back exposed.

Keeping its breathing steady, the sniper shot the bandit in the back, sending him across the ground and into the street with a bloody streak on the ground.

"THE FUCK MAN?!" The third bandit yelled, sticking his head out.

BLAM! The third bandit was shot in the shoulder, forcing him to flee while dropping his weapon. The fourth bandit, seeing his fallen friends, instantly dropped his weapons and fled as well. Newton cowered down even when the bandits left. He heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

His old friend giving him a hand.

* * *

Back at CWCville, Karin and her group had successfully rallied the people of South Park. One of the scouts, Butters, came up with a report.

"They're coming! Sonichus! Rosechus! Everyone!" He panicked.

"Let's get ready!" Karin said.

The young ones, mostly kindergarteners and first graders, were forced to stay hidden in the houses while everyone else prepared for battle. There they saw a limousine arriving. When it got there, only one Sonichu came out, Magi-Chan.

"What? There's only one?" Cartman said.

A cloaked figure approached up to the resistance. Behind it, Magi-Chan activated the lights surrounding him, blinding the resistance for a second. The cloaked figure walked up to the resistance. Then the figure revealed himself by pulling down on his hood.

"Luci?!" Karin gasped. "You fight by their side?"

"Why is Luci with them?" Wendy said.

"If Luci's here, then that means Peter is-"

More chattering. Then it stopped so that Karin can speak.

"But... why Luci?"

Luci then spoke in a haunting voice.

"_**We are not... Luci.**_" Luci echoed in a raspy, scary voice.

Luci had a small, flashing, red control device on the side of his head, indicating that he was either possessed or mind-controlled. He opened his cloak, revealing more control devices that look like spiders. They all jumped off of Luci as they scurried towards the resistance. The resistance screamed as they tried to fight off the spider-bots but with no avail. The spider-bots split up since they were not just targeting resistance members, but the children and non-participants too. Magi-Chan smiled evilly as the screams continued.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"HELP! HELP!"

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!"

The spider-bots all crawled up to the sides of each of their heads causing them to freeze in place as they latched on. The last person possessed was Karin. The screams died down. Weapons all on the ground.

"I am a Sonichu," Magi-Chan said.

"_**I am a Sonichu.**_" Everyone said as they overlapped each other.

The recently possessed, lead by a possessed Luci, marched away to CWCville mall. With Magi-Chan overseeing this, he laughed maniacally as everything cut to black with his laughing still being heard.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Oh no! Not South Park!**


	38. Episode 38: Revelations

**You know, upon reading "SNT vs Sonichu" again, I can agree on something. A majority of the events that happened about Chris happened in real life. His failed attempt on getting his friend to be his partner, Megan, and Mary Lee Walsh stopping his plans on getting a partner.**

* * *

**Description: Part 2 of 4. The resistance is busy recruiting more people, while Christian's army is sent after them.**

* * *

We open on where the previous chapter ended. Newton looked up to see Peter giving him a hand.

"Did... you..." He began.

"Hey, Steve! We clear?!" Peter shouted.

"Yeah!" said a voice from far off.

Peter helped Newton up. Newton followed Peter as he was about to leave.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I want to know what you're doing," Newton said.

"We're busy trying to recruit soldiers for our attack on CWCville," Steve said. "You wanna help us?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, let's just forget that I'm a pony and that ponies served as Christine's army."

"Wait, Christian goes by Christine now?"

"Yep."

* * *

_Peter_

We made our way back to the town hall where my friends were.

"A pony!" A soldier said, pointing his weapon.

"Relax, he's friendly," I said.

"I'm not Christine's side!" Newton said. "I'm his best friend!"

"Really?" Alex said. "Because I thought I was his best friend."

"I don't mind if I was replaced. Considering what he did."

"Hmmm?"

Oh brother.

"What did he do?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, um, I just thought I was getting replaced?" Newton said, obviously lying.

"You aren't," I said. "Can I have two best friends?"

"Yeah, let's roll with it," David said.

Newton sat down along with the others.

"Isn't Peter going to make a speech?" He whispered to Alex.

"Not now, besides, I never got to know your name."

"It's Newton."

I went up and showed everyone a map on Powerpoint.

"Okay, everyone. What you're looking at right now is CWCville as it stands. Should we attack now, it's suicide for all of us. Surrounding CWCville is the border. As far as I'm concerned, no one managed to sneak out." I announced.

"Uh, I did," Newton said.

Alex gasps. "How were you able to get past the border?"

"Easy, because I pretended that I was a pony."

"Bingo!" Courtney said. "We can use your friend as a spy to get us some intel."

"His name's Newton by the way," Newton said.

"Oh, sorry." Courtney chuckled.

"Okay, maybe we have a spy. But those prison camps that Chris installed."

I changed the image. The prison camps were placed outside the border.

"While their defenses are much weaker, they still have a Sonichu and Rosechu guarding everyone."

"Don't forget ponies!"

"And ponies."

"Wait," Newton said. "You're using me to do everything?"

"Not everything. All we know about these prison camps is what Sonichu and Rosechu are leading it."

I showed them two Sonichus and a Rosechu.

"Prison A is led by Phantom Sonichu. A ghost type Sonichu. Normal or Fighting attacks on it won't cut. Our best bet is other ghost types or dark types."

"So wait, we're fighting back with Pokemon?" Newton said.

"Those Sonichus and Rosechus are Pokemon," I said. "If we fight fire with fire, we will have the advantage."

"But in the comics, all Sonichus and Rosechus are electric types along with the type they are," Alex said.

"Yeah, I don't see them using their electric powers. They're only using the powers of their type."

Everyone grows silent for a few seconds.

"Prison B is led by Stony Sonichu, obviously a rock type. Water, Fighting, Grass, Steel, and Ground are good choices. Just don't bring Fire, Ice, Flying, or Bug-type Pokemon."

"Is it just the Sonichu we are facing?" Steve said from the crowd.

I stared at him for a moment.

"Lastly, there is Zapina Rosechu. She's a bug Rosechu that Fire, Flying, and Rock types excel at. However, Grass, Physic, and Dark will not be very good though."

"Also, Zapina's a 14-year-old," Walter added.

"How'd you get that info?" Newton asked.

"I spied on their prison camps using my phone, and you want to know what I found while recording?"

I connected my phone to the computer. It showed footage of prisoners working under Zapina. Among the prisoners were Luci, Kyle, Token, Nicole, and several other prisoners making colorful ponies in a sweatshop. Everyone gasped.

"But do we have to attack loud?" Newton asked. "I mean, there's nothing wrong about stealth."

"Here's the issue too. Magi-Chan is also in charge of the prison camps. Since Prison Camp A has a ghost Sonichu, and that Psychic types are also weak to Dark Types, this is our best chance to attack. Magi-Chan will sense us with his telepathy."

"But if he can sense us with his telepathy, can he sense us forming a resistance against him?"

"These walls are made of lead, and he can't sense through lead."

"Oh."

"Okay, so we attack Prison A and stop Magi-Chan if he comes for us." David summarized. "And our best chance at capturing one of those camps is to attack from all sides."

"Correct. Once we defeat Magi-Chan, we can attack the other two prison camps." Alex added.

"But what happens if they surrender?" Steve said. "Christian would execute anyone who even makes the slightest fun of him."

"Do what you want to them, but we shouldn't do what Chris does," I suggested.

* * *

After planning, The resistance was ready to attack.

"All right, ready?" I said while helping Newton with his guard outfit.

"Yes." He said.

Newton walked up to the prison camp and blended in with the other guards. When no one was looking, he went up to the security room and knocked out the guard. The guard's body was hidden in a locker. Newton then shut off the cameras and disabled the alarms.

"Okay, you're clear." He said on the radio.

* * *

_Peter_

"Move up," I said as David, Steve, and several other resistance members walked through the tall grass.

"Okay Steve, do your worse," said David.

Steve used his silenced gun to shoot down all of the lights in the prison camp.

"What the?" said a guard. "Search the area!"

The guards activated their flashlights to look around. David and Steve silently knocked out some of the guards while Peter snuck around them to join Newton. They went over to the prisoners, who were locked up behind ghettos. When they opened them, a smell of death filled the air.

"Blech!" Newton gagged.

The prisoners were still alive, but the smell... Yuck.

"Okay, we're going to get you out," I whispered.

However, that didn't last long. A Sonichu appeared in front of us.

"Hey! Sound the alarms! We have resistance here!" He called out.

But the alarms would not work. It was just him and us. I reached for my Pokeball.

"Go, Mimikyu!" I said throwing a Pokeball.

Mimikyu came out of the Pokeball.

"Shadow Claw, now!" I said.

Mimikyu used Shadow Claw, which in turn hit Phantom Sonichu. Phantom used Astonish in return.

"What?! No damage?" Phantom said.

"Because you don't know about Mimikyu's disguise!" I said. "It will block out one attack before you're able to hit it for real."

Mimikyu's disguised was busted.

"Play Rough!"

Phantom Sonichu was hit over and over again until he fainted.

"Yeah!" I cheered as Newton helped the last prisoner escape.

"You're forgetting something..." A voice said.

Of course, Magi-Chan sensed us. He teleported himself over to where we were. I switched out Mimikyu in favor of Umbreon.

"What? Why aren't my attacks working?" Magi said.

"Because Umbreon's a dark type!" I said.

Enraged, Magi-Chan used his physical attacks but was defeated by Umbreon's Shadow Ball.

"What do we do with the prison guards?" Newton asked.

I looked at the prison guards, most of them were captured while some fled for the hills. That's when I took out my empty Pokeballs.

"You're imprisoning them in these?" Newton said.

"They're Pokemon," I said. "As for the ponies, we're just doing what an army does, putting them as prisoners."

Just then a call came from my phone. It was coming from Alex.

"What is it, Alex?" I said.

"We took care of the other two camps too. Courtney says she got Camp C while I have Camp B. We managed to capture all of them."

"Great! Let's meet back at base."

I left some resistance soldiers in charge while everyone else regrouped back at the main base. Courtney and Alex's group were already there when my group arrived. There I saw three familiar faces.

"Peter!" Kyle cheered as he embraced me.

Ugh, Kyle. You're being too affectionate.

* * *

After all three prison camps were captured, the remaining prison guards retreated to CWCville mall.

"Sonichu!" A red pony with pink hair said. "The prison camps. Stony, Zapina, Magi-Chan, and Phantom are captured!"

"Yeah, Christine is busy playing Animal Crossing," Sonichu said.

"Oh Crystal! Make out with Isabella!" A voice rang out in the next room.

"So what about the Sonichus?" Sonichu said.

"They're captured." A pony said.

"What the? What do we do now?"

"Um, rescue them?"

* * *

_Peter_

"Okay, what's our strategy next?" Newton said after rescuing all of the prisoners.

Okay, I don't know what to do next. But before I can say anything, a crash can be heard. I looked up and saw the Sonichus and Rosechus bursting in with their allies.

"Defend the base!" Someone shouted.

We took to our means of defending Freedom City. Because of their weak leaders, they fled after a short fight.

"Wow, this has got to be the easiest battle we ever fought!" Alex said. "No one died!"

Except for some of Sonichu's army. Our next target, the border of CWCville.

"Now that we got control over the prison camps, attacking the border will be easier!" Courtney said.

As everyone was busy talking to each other, I saw a familiar face.

"SNT!" I called out.

SNT looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, I heard about your resistance..." She said.

"And you want to join?"

"No, I need to talk to you about something."

I followed SNT outside the base. When we got outside, I saw her along with Team Freedom, the group that encouraged trainers to release their Pokemon.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I haven't been very truthful to you. I am the queen of Team Freedom."

Wh-What?!

"Jeremy told me to work with him to save all of the Pokemon."

Before I can say anything, two team Freedom members walked up to SNT.

"My empress, SNT!" One member said. "You're safe!"

"There's no problem," SNT said. "I'm going to be the hero of Freedom City, not the leader of this resistance!"

"How are you going to do that?!" I said.

"By killing Christine, everyone will view me as a hero. I won't let you stop me!"

I saw SNT take out a Pokeball.

"Go, Sylveon!" She said.

A fairy-like Eevee came out of the Pokeball.

"Your turn, Croagunk!" I said.

Croagunk came out of my Pokeball.

"Poison Jab!" I said.

With one hit of his Poison Jab, Sylveon was knocked out. SNT switched her Pokemon to Gardevoir. I still kept Croagunk and used Poison Jab again. Gardevoir was knocked out. SNT then switched her Pokemon to a Wooloo. I switched Croagunk out for a Lucario.

"Close Combat!" I shouted.

Lucario beat Wooloo until the latter was knocked out. That was SNT's last Pokemon.

"You might've won this battle, but you won't stop me from finishing Christine! I'll free the trainers from their Pokemon, just try and stop me!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" I said.

A sudden blow on my head and my world turned black.

* * *

A Team Freedom member snuck up from behind Peter and knocked him out with his fist.

"Finish with him," SNT said.

Two Team Freedom Members carried Peter over the edge of a cliff and threw him off, crashing into the river below. Newton had just gone outside earlier to see what was going on. He stayed hidden as SNT walked back to the base with an announcement.

"People of the Resistance! I have bad news! Peter has captured by Christine Chandler!" she announced.

Everyone gasped.

"Before he was taken away, Peter asked me to lead the resistance," SNT added.

"Then we got to rescue him now!" Courtney said.

"Now, Now. I think our best bet of attack is early in the morning, in which Christine will still be asleep."

"Yeah, that bastard drinks a lot of soda," Alex added.

While everyone was busy training, a person walks up to Newton.

"Oh, you're that guy that Peter's always with."

"Name's Callum." said the person.

"Okay, Callum. SNT's lying. She must be working with Christine Chandler! Also, she threw Peter off a cliff."

"I've never seen SNT with any Sonichu or Rosechu together," Callum said.

"But I saw what SNT did. Let's go tell the others." Newton said standing up.

Callum stopped him. "Wait, if we expose her, the resistance will not believe it because you have no evidence. Besides, you're a pony, which puts everyone is not as good terms as you think even worse."

"You're right," Newton said sitting back down. "I can't risk being cast out again."

"If I know Peter, he could still be alive out there," Callum said.

Newton took Callum to the edge of the cliff where Peter was thrown over.

"I can't believe I'm doing something stupid," Newton said to himself.

Both of them jumped off the cliff as everything cut to black.

* * *

**In "SNT vs Sonichu", SNT was the main protagonist. In this story, however, I thought about her having a more villainous role.**


	39. Episode 39: Betrayal

**Hey Opuscon789, if you're reading this, please don't be upset that I made SNT a villain.**

* * *

**Description: While the resistance prepares for battle, Peter, Newton, Callum, and the Fugitive plan their next move.**

* * *

A body was dragged onto the shore.

"Wake up..."

Newton groaned as he got up.

"What... happened?" He said.

"We fell off a cliff and survived," Callum said.

Both of them were soaking wet, as the two got themselves up, they saw an unconscious body being dragged into a cave.

* * *

Callum and Newton followed the trail and found a figure waking the body up.

"Ugh... What happened?" said the body.

The figure turned to see Callum and Newton. He raised his gun at them. But another gun was placed on the back of his head.

"Put the gun down." The body continued.

"Peter!" gasped Newton.

* * *

_Peter_

The guy who aimed the gun at my friends lowered his gun. When he stopped to look at me, I realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you," I said.

Yep, the Fugitive.

"You know this guy?" Newton said.

"He rescued me when I was captured by Christian Weston Chandler."

"You know, I never got to know what your name is."

The Fugitive revealed himself with a flashlight. He looked like an ordinary man.

"It's Richard, but my friends call me Tanner."

"Okay, back to the plan. SNT betrayed us." I said.

"Who's SNT?" Tanner said.

"She was an experiment created by Brooks Heatherly, I dealt with him. After that, she's thinking of being a Pokemon trainer. But now, she's the queen of Team Freedom, a group aimed at making Pokemon free from their trainers. By killing Christine, she will be recognized as a hero and will unleash her message across all of CWCville."

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!" Newton said.

I looked on the walls. There were cave paintings of two dragons, one red and the other white.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Pyrosis and Cryona," Tanner said.

"What?" Callum said.

* * *

As Tanner told the story, a flashback occurred. It showed two dragons fighting each other.

"Both Pyro and Cryo were dragons that were the creators of the Sonichu medallion. Both were brother and sister, who fought bitterly against each other. But the people knew they were kind gods when they are separate from each other."

It then changed to a hyper beam blast from both dragons.

"But one day, after their strongest attacks on each other, both dragons... died."

It then changed to the people and their Pokemon arriving at the scene. One of them tried waking up the dragons but to no avail. That person started crying, along with her Pokemon. Everyone cried soon after.

"It was the day everyone shed tears for the dragons. But miraculously, the tears started to go into the dragons, and that it was healing them."

It then changed to the tears going to the dragons, and that both of the dead dragons were revived.

"Eventually, both dragons were revived. And they created the magical Sonichu medallion in their honor and that one day, someone would find it and gain its powers. As for both dragons, they sealed themselves into two stones, the fire and ice stones."

* * *

_Peter_

"So that's how Christian Weston Chandler had Sonichu powers," I said.

"Also, Chris-Chan became mayor because he came from a long line of mayors of his descent." Tanner continued.

"Really? If it's true, that makes Christian more of a king than a mayor." Newton said.

"Why else does he kill others that made fun of him?" Tanner added.

I saw Newton walking deeper into the cave. I went after him and found not just him, but a ruined temple. In the middle were two stones, both red and white. But someone else was already there.

"SNT!" I gasped.

SNT turned around.

"So you decided to follow me?" She said.

"But wasn't there one entrance to this place?" Newton said.

"Not really, there are multiple entrances," SNT said showing off all the secret passages.

"No wonder we didn't see her enter this place," I said.

SNT went up to the center of the ruins and took the ice stone.

"Yes, I now have Cryona!" She said.

I quickly ran and grabbed the firestone before SNT could get it.

"Whatever. There's no reward for defeating someone as weak and feeble as you if you don't get the firestone." She said. "I'll see you when I kill Christine!"

Above us, there was light. SNT called out Corviknight and flew out of there.

* * *

_Peter_

We quickly left the cave.

"We need to get to CWCville first!" I said.

"Um, she's flying the wrong way," Callum said, pointing out that SNT was flying in the opposite direction of CWCville.

"She must be going back to get her resistance soldiers," Tanner said. "This should give us enough time to get to CWCville before she does!"

I called out Charizard. Riding on his back, I knew that we would get there first before SNT and her resistance forces.

"Hey, Rick?" Newton asked.

"Hmm?"

"How do you know so much about this Cryona and Pyrosis?"

"It's because I developed an intense interest in the history of CWCville. I read a lot while pretty much everyone else just got the basic idea."

"The biggest question is on how we got here," Newton said.

"I think Christian had something to do with this," I said.

As we made our way we saw it.

"There it is," I said. "The border."

Getting past the border was the hardest part. I looked at my watch. It was near morning. And today, according to CWCville, was Christian Love Day, or in short, his birthday. February 24. There were people out there, all looking depressed. Before the resistance had planned their attack, Christine barked more laws. Like men having to wear bras if they're not wearing shirts. In the main street, there was a parade. All of the floats were Sonichus and Rosechus. Christine's float was 4 times as large as the other floats, so big that you couldn't even see her as she was on top of the float.

"This what tyranny has led to," Tanner said to himself.

With Christine waving to the crowd, no one waved back, as they were depressed. Some even gave her the cold shoulder.

"Hey!" A voice said.

Uh oh for them, Sonichu.

"Do you like Christine?!"

"yay..." said the audience, really bored.

"I can't hear you!"

"YAY!" The audience said, trying to be happy.

"Good," Sonichu said as he moved to the next crowd.

My group landed far off from the parade.

"I think no one can see us here," I said.

"What do we do next?" Tanner said.

"Uh..."

Okay, I was stuck. We first looked around the area, finding weapons on the ground.

"A rebellion must've happened here. And it failed." I said.

"Look..." Newton said.

On the ground was a purple beret.

"That's Wendy's hat!" I said.

That's when we heard chittering. I saw a figure moving in the shadow. When I took my flashlight out, I saw who it was.

"Chris?!"

No, not Christian Weston Chandler, my friend, Chris Turner. Chris's eyes were red like a zombie. He turned to us with a cocky face before stumbling over to us. On the side of his head was a control device. It then latched onto Newton.

"Ah! Get it off!" He screamed.

I quickly pushed Chris away from Newton and went behind the former. I grabbed Chris from behind and pulled the control device off his head. It snapped Chris out of control. I then threw the device on the ground and smashed it to pieces.

"Oh god! What happened?" He gasped.

Chris turns around to find me, Tanner, Callum, and Newton. When he saw me, he immediately embraced me.

"Whoa, take it easy, pal," I said.

"I know, but I haven't seen you in a while." He said. "Everyone's been captured."

"To where?" I said.

* * *

_Peter_

Chris took us to the prison area inside the border. There I saw everyone in South Park. They were all controlled by the same device that was on Chris.

"How do we free them? I can't keep up with trying to sneak up from behind a person and ripping their device off." I said.

"Maybe there's like a control device," Newton said.

We looked around for a control device.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magi-Chan came up to inform Christine about something.

"Christine, there's resistance approaching!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm busy trying to enjoy my fans." She said.

"It's serious!" Magi-Chan said.

An army of resistance, led by SNT, was at the border. One of the resistance members drove a truck filled with explosives at the wall, demolishing it.

"We're in!" Alex cheered.

The resistance broke in and fought off the ponies, pokemon, and people loyal to Christine. Some Sonichus and Rosechus also join the fight. It was pretty clear that the resistance was winning.

* * *

_Peter_

"There it is!" I said.

I quickly ran over to the shut-off switch but a pony stopped me. It was female with a pink coat and turquoise mane, and it had a heart with wings tattooed on its bottom, I guess it's supposed to be a cutie mark.

"You'll never stop Christine!" She said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I am Night Star, one of Christine's creations!"

According to the comics, Night Star was supposed to be Psychic-type, despite not being a Pokemon. Still, it didn't hurt. I called out Mimikyu, and he used Crunch, causing Night Star to be defeated. After her defeat, I ran up to the control device and shut that sucker off. I looked back and saw everyone under the device's control to be freed.

"We're okay! We're okay!" cheered Randy.

Everyone looked around and saw me. I quickly ran off.

* * *

"Peter..." Cartman gasped.

Newton quickly ran after Peter. Callum and Tanner stayed behind to check the others.

"Wait, where's Karin?" He said.

"She was taken away by someone with a black shirt and brown shorts," Stan said. "He was also bearded, overweight, and had very curly hair."

"Oh no..." Tanner said.

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: "Courtyard Apocalypse" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.**

We made our way through the city, where the battle of CWCville is happening. I saw Newton following me, so I let him tag along. People were dying around us on the battlefield. As we made our way to the CWCville mall, a pony soldier held us down by the enemy fire. I took my gun out and fired back. The pony was sent flying back. We dodged through attacks from Sonichus and Rosechus. That is when we arrived at the place.

"CWCville mall..." Newton gasped.

I ran inside with Newton following me.

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter_

When we first got inside the base, I saw everything, dead bodies everywhere.

"SNT must've got here first," I said.

I quickly made my way to the champion's room.

"No!" I yelled.

It was too late. I was too late. SNT had beaten me to the mayor first.

"It's over! It's finally over!" She cheered.

Christine struggled to get back up.

"Never again will Pokemon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans." SNT continued. "All thanks to my friend, Cryona!"

"SNT, please... help me..." Christine said weakly.

"You may have the title of mayor, but you can't stop me, because I'm special! Your stupidity has left you weak."

"SNT!" I said.

That got her attention.

"Oh, it's you. The boy who formed the resistance. Yet, he couldn't even get here first." She taunted.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I said.

"Step aside." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw the Chaotic Combo along with Sonichu and Rosechu behind me.

"Magi-Chan?!" I gaped. "But I captured you!"

"True, but SNT was one who freed me!" Magi said.

Oh yeah, I remember SNT checking my body for any captured Sonichu or Rosechu on me.

"Yes, Sonichu, help me!" Christine said.

Sonichu gave off a smirk. "You know what mother? Fuck you."

"WHAT?!" Christine gasped.

"You heard me, Christine. I don't follow you now."

What?!

"That's right," Sonichu said, turning to me. "Christine's just a man-child who let her naivety as her downfall."

"We're with SNT," Rosechu added. "At least she's not autistic!"

"Wait, you're saying that autism is the cause for all of this?" I said. "That's not... how it works!"

"Bring that camera over to me," SNT ordered.

Bubbles and Angelica rolled the camera over to SNT. I tried to stop her, but I was held back by Magi-Chan's psychic powers and tied up by Wild's vines.

* * *

As the last of Christine's army was being driven away, a broadcast was being played across CWCville.

"People of CWCville! I come here to tell you the news!" SNT announced. "I have defeated Christine Weston Chandler!"

At the sight of the tyrant down, almost everyone cheered.

"We love you, SNT!" someone shouted.

"Yeah, SNT!"

"SNT!"

"SNT!"

* * *

_Peter_

"I beg of you!" Christine begged. "Separating Pokemon from humans... Do anything but that!"

SNT turned to me.

"I was waiting for you. The firestone you have, Cryona's responding to it," she said.

She then raised her left hand.

"From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Freedom! Surround the mall!" SNT yelled out.

Everything shook around me. Outside the mall, a large castle erected from the ground. It was light blue and lavender in color, 8 times bigger than the mall, and a bunch of staircases came out of the castle when it reached its full height. One of the staircases landed beside SNT.

**Music: "N's Bridge" from Pokemon Black and White.**

"What had just appeared is my castle," SNT said. "The queen's words will resonate from the heights to all below."

Suddenly, I was untied by Wild.

"You should come to the castle too. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokemon are free... Or Pokemon and humans live together... We will see whose belief is stronger... And our result will change the world."

I watched as SNT went up the stairs along with the other Sonichus and Rosechus.

"Oh, and more thing..." Sonichu said, turning to his creator.

Sonichu used Thunder on Christine.

"Christine!" I yelled.

I ran up to her and found her unresponsive. Okay, now I was mad. Before I can do anything, Newton caught up with me.

"We saw the broadcast that SNT did." He said.

"Yes, and I'm going after her," I replied.

"But Christine..." Newton said.

"Christine couldn't beat her..." I said. "It's up to me. Only I was the one who took her on and won."

"She might've gone easy on you," Newton suggested.

"Yes, but I know I can still do this," I said back.

I turned to the stairs and slowly walked up to them.

"Good Luck!" A voice called out to me.

It was not Newton, but Unikitty. That was the last thing I heard from my friends before I went into SNT's castle.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**SNT betrayed the resistance... SNT betrayed the resistance... SNT betrayed the resistance...**


	40. Episode 40: CWCville Falls

**And now, we reached the end for Sonichu.**

* * *

**Description: Peter faces SNT for the last time.**

* * *

_Peter_

As I entered the castle, the stairway behind me retracted. No turning back. As I made my way to the throne room, I noticed that SNT's followers did not attack me. Team Freedom did no attempt to stop me. It felt too easy. When I walked to the path leading the throne room, I saw a Team Freedom soldier stopping me.

"About SNT..." He said.

"What?"

"You know SNT, right?"

"Yeah. She was a creation of Brooks and raised by Pokemon in the woods."

"You got the raised by Pokemon right, but she is not a creation, Brooks encountered her one day and told her that he was the creator of SNT."

"So SNT is from an actual family?"

"Yes. It's just that, Brooks kill them without SNT's knowledge."

"Wait, how'd you know all of this?"

"It was from his journal. I knew something was off about Brooks, so I read his journal. There he admits killing SNT's parents and his plans for global domination."

"So SNT was his puppet?" I said.

"But Brooks is dead." The soldier stated. "And SNT is losing her control."

"Why are you helping me?"

"It's because I learned that humans grow stronger by connecting to Pokemon. Freeing Pokemon will make both Pokemon and humans weak."

"Are you going to help me confront SNT?"

"No, but I'll heal up your Pokemon for you."

The soldier fully healed my Pokemon. I then walked into the room.

* * *

_Peter_

When I walked in, I expected a throne, but this was just a child's playroom. I found out that used to belong to SNT when she was very young. Looking around actually made me feel bad about her too. There were scratch marks of Pokemon on the half-pipe, a set of train tracks played with recently, and a basketball with a hoop on it. That's when I saw a secret passage behind a portrait of herself.

It was the way to the throne room. I made my way inside to find SNT waiting for me.

"What I desire is a world freed from their Pokemon! And Pokemon alone!"

SNT got out of her throne.

"It's time to settle this once and for all!"

SNT walked up to me.

"Since you've come this far to challenge me, you must be as determinate just as I have! If that's so, prove it to me!"

"SNT! Pokemon and humans are stronger together!" I said.

"Nice try, but you don't understand," SNT stated. "I kinda like you a little. But I'm just kidding myself."

SNT shook her head.

"The idea of Pokemon and humans knowing each other through battles is ridiculous! You have two options; leave and watch the Pokemon be freed, or challenge me into a fight you can't win!"

SNT stuck out her left hand.

"Cryona! Come to me!"

An Ice Dragon Moth flew behind SNT. This must be Cryona's true form.

"Your Fire Stone, it's reacting..." SNT said.

My firestone then turned into a phoenix-like bird with fire wings.

"Pyrosis..." I said.

"Correct. If you want to be a hero, then catch it and make it your ally!"

I threw a Pokeball at Pyrosis, and it worked.

"Ah, I see. Pyrosis must've attached itself to you." SNT said. "And it's staying on your side."

SNT then walked up to me.

"Your Pokemon on the hurt. There is no triumph over a weak opponent."

My Pokemon were fully healed. SNT then walked up to Cryona.

"I shall create a world in my desire! I shall sweep you before me!"

SNT then approached me.

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: "Final Battle N" from Pokemon Black and White.**

I was challenged by Team Freedom SNT. SNT sent out Cryona as her first Pokemon.

"Go, Pyrosis!" I shouted, throwing my Pokeball.

A blue aura surrounded Cryona. It must be an ice aura since Cryona's Ice Type. The same aura, only red, surrounded my Pyrosis as well.

"Fusion Freeze!" SNT said.

A ball of ice came out of Cryona's mouth. I looked at my Pokedex on Pyrosis.

"Fusion Flare, Pyrosis!"

A fireball shot out of Pyrosis in return. It canceled out Cryona's ice ball in a single blast.

"Dragon Breath!" I said.

Pyro used its Dragon Breath, which took out Cryona.

"Hmm, not bad. But do you think you can stop us with that?" SNT said before switching to another Pokemon. "Let's go Glaceon!"

An ice Eeveelution came out. I switched out Pyrosis for my Cinderance.

"Flame Charge!" I said.

Cinderance did a flame charge, which knocked out Glaceon. This was too easy. SNT swapped her Pokemon out to Lapras.

"Hydro Pump!" She said.

Ouch. That took out Cinderance. I swapped him out for a Rotom.

"Rotom! Discharge!" I said.

Rotom let out a wave of energy that shocked Lapras, but it was still standing.

"Body Slam!" SNT said.

It doesn't affect Rotom...

"What?"

"Did I forget to mention that Rotom is an electric/ghost type?" I said. "Now, Rotom! Use Thunder!"

Lapras fainted after that attack. SNT then swapped her Pokemon to Corviknight. I still kept Rotom out and used Thunder on Corviknight.

"Oh yeah, Ariel Ace!" SNT said.

Rotom was knocked out. I swapped Rotom out with Pyrosis again.

"Fusion Flare!"

It knocked out Corviknight. SNT was now on her last two Pokemon. Her first of the two was a Ditto, but since Ditto changed into another Dragon-Type, it was easy to take out. This was it, her last Pokemon.

"Go, Sylveon!"

Slyveon was a fairy-type, so Dragon-Type Pokemon cannot be used against it. I swapped out Pyrosis for Lucario."

"Pfft, a fighting type? You must be asking for a death sentence, Peter." SNT said before her eyes turned blood red along with Slyveon. "Let's snuggle together..."

Wait, wasn't that Mimikyu's exclusive move? But before I can say anything, Slyveon cackled evilly before jumping on my Lucario. Lucario was surrounded in the Slyveon's ribbons.

It's not very effective...

"WHAT?!" SNT angrily said.

"Did you forget Lucario's also a steel type?" I said. "Meteor Mash!"

Lucario knocked Slyveon away.

"Close Combat!"

A flurry of punches came from Lucario before knocking Slyveon away with a finishing punch. Slyveon fainted.

**Music stops.**

"Yes! I did it!" I cheered.

"Everything's ruined... my dreams... The truth I held..." SNT said.

"SNT, you lost because you don't understand Pokemon," I said. "We grow stronger when we are attached to them."

"Maybe, you're right..." She said.

Suddenly, a person appeared behind me. It was Jeremy, who was the spokesperson of Team Freedom.

"You failed me, SNT," Jeremy said.

"What?!" I said.

"For starters, I used SNT to spread the news of Pokemon abused by their trainers. I also used her to awaken Cryona and Pyrosis to increase my power as Team Freedom! And it worked!"

Jeremy walked up to SNT.

"You lost to a boy? Admit it, you are nothing but a defected girl who knows nothing but Pokemon."

Jeremy then turned to me.

"And for a trainer like you that had Pyrosis, I'm surprised that it chose you! But this doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed!"

"What?" SNT said. "You... You tricked me!"

"Clever words from the girl. But the boy will be eliminated. And I challenge him to find out what!"

I saw Jeremy call in another batch of stairs leading to the top. SNT and I quickly made it to the rooftop.

* * *

_Peter_

I looked to see a girl standing behind Jeremy.

"Karin!" I gasped.

"Peter, I tried to resist, but I failed..." She said.

"Oh, your girlfriend..."

"She is not my girlfriend!" I said back. "Besides, aren't you bet on world domination?"

Jeremy just ignored me. Behind Karin and him was a coffin.

"Too bad for you, Peter! You're too late!"

"What is this?" I said.

"The coffin behind me rests the creator of both Cryona and Pyrosis! The Shadow Queen! Not a Pokemon, but an entity."

"What are you going to do with her?" SNT said.

"It will possess Karin's body, and bring back the most powerful witch in the millennium!"

"Possess her?!"

"With the power of the Queen and I, I will rule this world!"

"Okay, now you're just being like Christian Weston Chandler!" I said.

"Whatever. Arise! Arise! Shadow Queen!"

The coffin behind Karin slowly opened. A dark, shadowy figure with a crown on her head appeared.

"The Shadow Queen..." SNT awed.

"Look around you... The people you care about are dying from fighting..." Jeremy continued.

* * *

As the camera pans across CWCville, we see more dead bodies. Resistance members, CWCville's army. Civilians. It was a tragic sight. But more importantly, a dark cloud covered the entire skyline, turning everything dark.

"Huh? What happened?" Stan said.

"It's turning dark!" Wendy said.

"The sky..." Heidi added.

* * *

_Peter_

"**_Who has called me back?_**" said the Shadow Queen.

"It is I, my Shadow Queen!"

"**_You... Where is the vessel?_**"

"It is here!" Jeremy remarked. "The girl who lies before you!"

"_**Yes... A fine vessel. Now...**_"

At that point, Sonichu, Rosechu, and the Chaotic Combo all joined us up at the top. Karin's body started changing, then a bright flash of light blinded us all.

...

..

..

.

.

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

...

..

...

...

...

...

In Karin's place, we saw a young woman who resembled Karin.

* * *

The appearance Karin that Peter, SNT, and the Chaotic Combo saw looked exactly like the one in her nightmare down to every detail.

"_**Witness my rebirth... My soul has not fully accustomed to this vessel...**_"

"K-Karin..." SNT said.

"Yes, my glorious witch! Take this sword!"

I saw Jeremy hand Karin a sword. Crap. There was no way to defend myself without getting me or my Pokemon...

"Catch!" A voice said.

Magi-Chan! He tossed me the Dual Glaive.

"Now, kill him!" Jeremy ordered.

"_**Who are you to command me! What sort of being are you?**_"

"But I awakened you! Do as I say or I will send you back to the depths!"

Jeremy was just simply flicked away.

"_**My powers are not fully restored...**_"

Karin then turned to us.

"_**Who are these beings that stand before me? Hmm, if you become my faithful servants, I will not harm you.**_"

"We'll never be your servants!" Sonichu said.

"**_I see... So you defy me... You will feel my wrath!_**"

Karin charged at SNT with her sword, but I quickly blocked her.

"Karin! Don't do this!" I said.

"_**peter... please... listen peter, you have to... stop me before I kill you... do it now, peter... kill me!**_"

Karin knocked me back with her blow.

"Are you crazy?" I said. "You know I can't do that!"

I saw Karin charging at me with her sword. I charged too, but when we hit each other, I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. Then everything went black for me.

* * *

A side view shows that Peter missed his attack, and Karin struck him in the stomach. Karin snapped herself out of the Shadow Queen's control when she realized what she's done. Meanwhile, Callum and Newton were helping the resistance when they got separated together. Callum noticed his hand disappearing.

"Callum?" Newton said.

Newton watched as Callum vanished. Back at the castle, Karin was doing anything to get Peter up.

"Don't leave me, Peter! Peter, Peter! Say something please!"

Peter would not respond.

"PETER!" She cried out.

Peter did not respond. Tears fell on Karin's face. The sight of tears from Karin made SNT cry too. Rosechu cried into Sonichu's arms. The Pokemon with SNT and Peter cried along. The camera pans across the Chaotic Combo with them crying as well. Suddenly, their tears turned into sparkles, and they were going into Peter. When the last of the tears went in, a bright beam of light broke into the clouds. And it shone on Peter. The blade that Peter was stabbed with lifted itself off of him, the blade wound disappeared too. Then, Peter opened his eyes.

* * *

_Peter_

I got myself back up to see Karin right in front of me.

"Karin, you're free from the Shadow Queen!"

Karin embraced me. That felt awkward.

"Whoa, a little too much there." I gasped.

SNT cried happy tears. Sonichu and Rosechu smiled. The Chaotic Combo looked on. Mine and SNT's Pokemon all cried for joy. Karin and I looked at the city below. The resistance noticed the sky blue again. The enemy was defeated. That made them cheer in victory. Even people who weren't part of the resistance came out of hiding and cheered too. People could finally see the sun again, the remains of Christine's army were rounded up and taken prisoner.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" I said.

We turned around and saw Jeremy there. He was now offering up his own body to the Shadow Queen. He was now on the edge of the rooftop, combining her power with his own.

"You are too late." He said. "I already won."

"It's never too late," I said.

I charge-tackled him, sending me and him over the edge.

"Peter, no!" screamed Karin.

I felt my body falling in the air as we disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

"No, No, No, Peter!" screamed Rosechu.

Karin quickly got on SNT's Corviknight and flew down after Peter. She could see Peter and Jeremy falling through the air. Peter turned his body around to see Karin reaching her hand out to him.

"Peter... I love you." She whispered.

The Corviknight flew down at incredible speed and caught Peter. Jeremy screamed for his life as he disappeared into the clouds. Peter was stunned as he made his way back on the Corviknight.

"Karin! But why..."

"Cause I love you, Peter. I do."

Peter remained silently embarrassed as Karin giggled.

"That's awkward." He said. "I thought we were friends."

* * *

_Peter_

We both made our way back to the entrance of the mall. SNT, Sonichu, Rosechu, the Chaotic Combo, and all of our Pokemon gathered at the main entrance too. The resistance first feared them, but I knew what to say.

"They reformed. They're now on our side!" I said.

"It's true! Peter taught us that the world doesn't revolve around us!" Sonichu said.

"And that we need to understand that life is hard, but we can overcome it if we try!" Rosechu added.

Okay, I never told them that, but at least they reformed. Everyone cheered. I saw Callum and Newton pushing their way to the front. The kids of South Park embraced me to the point where I almost died of asphyxiation.

"I can't believe it, after all of this," Alex said.

"We've been through everything together..," Courtney added.

"And we made a difference," SNT added. "But just mainly me."

"WHAT?!" We all angrily said.

SNT laughed.

"Okay, okay, all of us made the difference."

* * *

_Peter_

To not become Christine again, we gave our prisoners a fair punishment. Team Freedom's crimes were exposed to the world, they and Christine's remaining army were sent to prison. The Sonichus and Rosechus only received a reduced sentence. Lights came on for the first time, fireworks shot out into the air, people could walk out with no fear, but when they saw the Sonichus and Rosechus, they stepped back in, understandably scared. That's when I realized why we fought each other.

Fear and Survival.

The Sonichus, Rosechus, and even Christine herself fought us because of what we'll do to her if we win, and we fought back because we were afraid of what would happen if they win. We eventually made peace with each other. Parties resumed, and everyone was happy...

"Hey wait, we never got to know how we got here in the first place," Newton said.

"I did," Magi-Chan said. "I'm the most powerful Sonichu, so I made a portal to get you here."**T**

"What?"

"I'm all for it, everyone has a happy ending," Callum said. "And I'm going to stay behind and become CWCville's newest champion."

"Well, good luck as Champion," I said.

I watched as Callum drove off.

**THE END.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

A body of Jeremy is seen, but he awoke.

"What... What's going on?"

Jeremy saw a team Freedom member helping him up.

"You're alive!" she said.

"Somehow, I... survived the fall?"

"No. You didn't. But you're okay now."

"Did you..."

"No. I saw your Shadow Queen friend revive you, then she disappeared."

"At least I'm still alive though," Jeremy remarked.

"Yeah..."

Just then, they heard a roar. A black and ice-blue dragon Pokemon appeared in front of them.

* * *

**You know, this is it. The end. I plan on making the Sonichu segment of South Park as a standalone story. I maybe have one more chapter for this, but maybe it ****will be in the standalone story and not here.**


	41. Episode 41: One-Woman Band

**Are you getting this trend here? Every 10 episodes is another season? This is season 5. I wonder what other show since season 17 did 10 episodes per season...**

* * *

**Description: The mayor starts a band to rub it in her rival's face.**

We open at Peter's place. All of his friends were applauding at him.

"It's great to have you back, Peter," Newton said.

"Yeah..." Peter said.

"You don't seem impressed," Chris said with concern.

"I'm okay. Don't bug me." Peter thought.

As everyone was celebrating the mayor walked in the scene.

"You know, Karin, Newton, Unikitty, Chris, and Johnson? We of South Park are so sorry we ever blamed you for Peter's disappearance. And we are going to revoke your exile. You are now welcome back in South Park again!"

"No, it was my fault," Karin said.

"No, it was my-" The mayor argued.

The mayor's phone rang.

"Hold on, let me go make this call."

The mayor left the scene.

* * *

The mayor answered that call.

"Hey, Macdaniels."

"Saki from band class!" She said.

"So Macdaniels, I'm the leader of the band that's going to play at the Super Bowl next week!"

"What?!"

"That's right, Macdaniels. I'll be in riches while you bite the dust. The problem is that I'm busy next week. Could you fill in for me?"

"Um, Uh..."

"Oh right, you don't have a band."

"Yes, I do! I do too have a band!"

"We'll see. And you will fall."

Saki hung up.

"I gotta find a band next week. But how?"

* * *

Peter and Newton were heading their way to iHOP.

"National Pancake Day, I can't wait!" Newton said as he ran up the restaurant.

As the two sat down, Peter noticed a flyer near the table.

"Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?" He read out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four boys saw the sign in their class too.

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation ever to hit South Park." Stan read.

* * *

Chris, Kyle, and Karin also got the news.

"And be forever adored by people you don't know." Karin read.

* * *

"Not to mention, free refreshments. Practice is 8:00 p.m. sharp." Newton read.

"Um, you know I'm sitting next to you right?" Peter said.

* * *

**That night...**

Macdaniels arrived with a bunch of musical instruments.

"Okay, people settle down, settle down. Has anyone played an instrument before?" she said.

It was so quiet you can hear a cricket chirping. A person turns to a cricket chirping.

"oops. Sorry." It said as it left.

"Funny. I thought I saw you in the school band once." McDaniels said.

No one said anything.

"When do we get the free food?" Newton said.

The mayor didn't listen.

"Okay, repeat after me."

The mayor played on the clarinet.

"Brass section, go."

The brass section played.

"Good, now the wind."

The wind section played.

"Now the drums."

The drummers banged so hard that one of the drummers accidentally threw the stick which hit the mayor in the head.

"Too bad that didn't kill me." She groaned.

* * *

"Now, let's practice marching. I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five." The mayor instructed.

Everyone got in rows, but Cartman accidentally stepped on Wendy's foot.

"Ow! Cartman!" Wendy said.

"It was an accident!" Cartman said.

"Accident this!"

The two got into a fight that took them outside the building. They heard a scream of pain from Cartman. But he was okay.

"Whoever's the owner of the white Sedan, you left your lights on." He said as he made his way to his seat.

* * *

**DAY TWO...**

Everyone in South Park was practicing their marching.

"Perfect everyone. Super Bowl here we come. Flag Twirlers spin those flags. Now turn!"

Everyone turned when they reached a corner of the street.

"Flag twirlers, I want to see some spinning. Flag twirlers, come on let's move!"

The Flag twirler, Kenny, spun his flag so fast that he flew up into the air and crashed right into a passing blimp. Peter plays taps on his trumpet while everyone else silently mourns. The mayor lies on the ground.

* * *

**DAY THREE...**

"How's that drum solo going on, Ike?" The mayor said.

"Stupendous!" Ike said.

But Ike was too small for the drums. He kept running back and forth trying to make one beat before collapsing in exhaustion.

* * *

**DAY FOUR...**

"Well, this is our last night together..." The mayor said. "I know we haven't improved much, but I have a theory. People talk loud when they want to act smart, right?"

"CORRECT!" Randy shouted.

"So if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one... And a two... And a one-two-three-four..."

F;OIADUHADFJADF;BASDFBJAFDSJKLADFSBK;BFDASIK;BJOUBQWEFO;IBIK;ABEJVABDF KADSV;BAEJKBADSVK;ABDVJKVWBFVBJAFJBASVDKH;DVABK;ADFBAHKV;!

...

..

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

..

..

..

...

...

...

..

..

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That blast destroyed every window in South Park. The mayor had her face blown back.

"Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us." She groaned.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't play so bad if some people didn't play with BIG MEATY HOOVES!" A guy said.

Newton got aggravated.

"What did you say... punk?" He said back.

"**BIG. MEATY. HOOVES!**" The guy yelled.

The scene changed to a Punch-Out match, with the guy and Newton as the boxers, and Peter as the referee. Punch-Out music plays during the fight. Newton knocked out the guy in one punch.

_**TKO.**_

Everyone started arguing with each other.

"Wait, wait!" The mayor said.

The band fought each other. Cartman was shoved into a tuba. Stan knocked out Craig with his drumsticks. Then the clock rang.

"Hey, class is over!" Chris said.

Everyone walked to the door, but the mayor was there first.

"Well, you've done it. You ruined my whole happiness and crushed it to tiny bite-sized pieces. Don't bother showing up to the Super Bowl tomorrow. I'll you died in a marching accident."

The mayor walked away.

"What have we done?" Peter said to everyone. "She came to us and is in our need. The mayor was always there for us! Michelle, when you're baby was trapped in a fire, who rescued him?"

"A fireman." She said.

"And Cartman, when you had that heart attack, who revived you?"

"Some guy in an ambulance," Cartman said.

"Right, so if we pretended that the mayor is a fireman or a hospital guy then I'm sure could all pull together and discover what it means to be in a marching band."

"Yeah, for the mayor!" Stan cheered.

Everyone cheered.

"Now let's make the mayor proud," Peter said as he was now the leader of the band.

* * *

**DAY FIVE...**

The mayor arrived at the Super Bowl.

"Well, today is the day. I have no marching band and the worst thing that could happen is that... SAKI?!"

Saki was in front of the mayor.

"Hello Macdaniels, I came here to see you fail. So, where's your band?"

"Um, they couldn't come. They died in a marching accident."

"So, who's this?"

Everyone in the band arrived.

"We're ready to perform, mayor," Stan said.

"Well, Macdaniels, this is exactly how I picture for your band to look."

Cartman was picking his nose.

"I have an itch." He said.

Everyone gathered in the main field.

"I guess this will be the last time I will show my face in this town."

"Oh, it won't be," Peter said.

"Huh?"

The lights shined down upon them. People from all over were at the Super Bowl.

"That's a lot, I never performed by a crowd this big," Wendy said.

"I think I'm gonna barf," Stan said.

"Okay everybody, let's get this over with. 1... 2... 3... 4..."

The people playing the trumpets played them successfully. The mayor was stunned by such greatness. Peter was playing on the synthesizer with Karin singing.

**Music: You know.**

_Winner takes all_

_It's the thrill of one more kill_

_The last one to fall_

_Will never sacrifice their will_

The laser shows and lights show up from behind the band.

_Don't ever look back on the world closin' in_

_Be on the attack with your wings on the wind_

_Oh, the games will begin_

The sight of the band being tremendously successful caused Saki to have a heart attack.

**Saki was unfortunately killed in action. You will not be able to hear from her any longer.**

A group of paramedics arrived to take Saki away. The mayor smugly waves her away.

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah_

_And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah._

_And the one who's last to fall. _

_We will have sweet, sweet victory_

The mayor runs to the middle of the band and leaps into the air as the scene freezes. It then fades to black from here.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Press "F" to pay respects for Kenny.**


	42. Episode 42: Kenny on Ice

**Description: Karen and Kenny have to compete each other in a hockey game.**

The entire town of South Park were in the middle of watching a hockey game. The South Park Cows vs the North Park Cowboys. Kenny was readying his strike... and he scored.

"YES!" cheered Stuart.

Everyone in South Park ran to embrace Kenny. Karen was watching this while the town carried her brother away.

"Your brother sure is good at hockey." Karin said.

"Yeah, I wish I can be like that." Karen said.

"You know, that gives me an idea..."

* * *

Karin signed up Karen to be on another hockey team, the Mighty Pigs.

"Okay, I don't blame you if you don't want to play hockey anymore." Karin said.

"Just because you paid for me to join doesn't mean it's your fault." Karen said back.

The coach of the Mighty Pigs, a police officer volunteering for the job, coached the team. When Karin was in the middle of passing the puck, she tripped. When trying to shoot, she ended up throwing the stick and it hit a kid in the head.

"Face it, I'm useless." Karen said while on break.

"You haven't tried being goalie yet." Karin said.

Karen then found herself being the goalie. She blocked every puck that was shot at her.

"Wow, you're definitely on the team!" The coach said.

* * *

Karen's family attended the next game that Karen was doing.

"Now remember, keep your eyes peeled." Karin said.

"Okay." Karen said.

As more and more hockey pucks were shot at her, Karen blocked every single one. Mostly from bracing from impact and the pucks accidentally bouncing off of her.

* * *

"That was great!" Stuart said after the game.

Of course, Kenny got jealous of the attention. As the games continued on, Karen and Kenny's rivalry grew. Karen became more aggressive towards her brother.

"This clearly has been an impressive game." The coach said one night. "You all did your best."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Okay, it was really because of Karen."

"Hooray!" cried the team but Kenny.

One of the team members walked up to Kenny.

"I think your sister is going to dethrone you as a good hockey player." He said.

* * *

Kenny was bullied at school the next day. Usually it was Karen that was the target, but this time it was Kenny. Karen ran up and pulled off one of the shirts from a bully, smashed another bully's head into a wall, and scared the last bully away.

"Lay off!" She said.

The bullies all ran. Kenny was laughed at by some students watching.

* * *

"Guess what?" Stuart said to the whole family. "Karen's team is playing against Kenny's team!"

But he was saying that in front of another argument between Kenny and Karen. In fact, the entire town are starting to take sides. The girls as well as a half of the townfolk are choosing Karen's team while the boys and the other half of the townsfolk chose Kenny.

* * *

It was the night of the game. Kenny skated up to Karen.

(Good luck, sis. You're gonna need it.) He taunted.

"You're going to bite my ice chunks." Karen said back.

It evolved into another fight. Their coaches from their respective teams have to separate them.

* * *

The game began with a national anthem. Sung horribly by a drunken mascot. When the first puck was dropped. The whistle blowed. Kenny wrestled the puck from another player's grasp. He then skated around the other players and slapped the puck, scoring his team the first point.

"Yeah, Kenny!" A guy shouted.

Kenny had another shot up and running, but this shot was blocked by Karen.

"No wait, I love Karen!" The same guy shouted.

The time raged on. Karen failed to block another shot. In turn, one of her teammates scored another point. When another one of Karen's teammates had the puck, Kenny swerved around and stole the puck. The teammate that Kenny stole the puck from tripped Kenny.

"Oh, a trip. This calls for a penalty shot. This shot goes to Kenny Mccormick." The announcer said.

There were only 4 seconds left in the game. Kenny was offered the puck from the referee. Karen braced herself.

"Kill her, Kenny!" Kenny's coach shouted.

"No, block it, Karen!" Karen's coach yelled.

"WE LOVE YOU KENNY!" Half of the stadium yelled.

"STOP EM, KAREN!" The other half yelled.

The entire stadium was glued to their seats. Karen and Kenny saw all of the demanding crowd. Then, they looked into each others eyes. Something flashed in front of Kenny.

_When Kenny fell down and got injured from a curb, Karen was there and she bandaged the wound._

Karen's memory of Kenny was different.

_Kenny was there in his Mysterion guise when she was crying in her sleep at the Weatherheads._

More and more memories of Karen and Kenny emerged. The crowd erupted into cries. Suddenly, Karen and Kenny took off their gear and embraced each other. The entire crowd was stunned.

"Great game, Kenny." Karen said.

(Great game, Karen.) Kenny said back.

The scoreboard buzzed.

"It was a tie?" A guy said from the crowd.

"I can't believe this!"

The entire crowd all attacked each other as Karen and Kenny skated around the rink.

* * *

In the aftermath, Karen and Kenny were busy sharing ice cream cones with each other as Karin and Peter watched.

"Isn't this great? Brother and sister came to each other once again!" She smiled.

"Yeah, but not this." Peter said, pointing to a riot happening in South Park.

"Die you little bastard, die!" A guy who supported Kenny shouted while beating another guy who supported Karen.

* * *

**Okay, I had writer's block with an episode idea so it may feel that this episode was abrupt.**


	43. Episode 43: The Ghost

**Description: In the days past, a young Peter must help a young Chris and Johnson outsmart a bully and his thugs.**

One day after school, Stan was walking home with Kyle.

"You know, I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"I never got to know how Johnson, Peter, and Chris met each other. Peter told us in an interview with him that he saved Newton's life, but we never got to know how he and Johnson and Chris met each other."

"You wanna go ask?" Kyle said.

* * *

"Oh, you wanted to ask how we met each other?" Chris said at Peter's house.

"Yeah," Stan said.

"Well, Peter isn't here right now, but I can tell you what happened."

"So, what happened?"

"It all started like this..."

* * *

**10 YEARS AGO...**

Kyle Johnson had just moved next door. He and Chris Tucker instantly became friends. But that didn't stop them from dreading school. Not because of the crappy teachers, and disgusting food, but much worse. Kipper Habley. Kipper Habley is the biggest and meanest kid in school. He is always followed by his three goons, Thug, Louie, and Buzz. Every day, they would pick on kids and make them hand over their lunch money. Most students hand over the money without question. It was a lot safer (and less painful) to just do what he says. And if Kipper got into a jam, he would just call his principal.

"Uncle Jeremy!" He would cry. "That kindergartner hit my fist with her stomach!"

"Oh really? How dare you hurt my nephew with your stomach!" The principal yelled at the kindergartner.

It was best for Johnson and Chris to hide from the bullies on the way to school. Once they passed the gas station, they hid behind a sign. But someone wasn't happy.

"HEY! YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT SIGN! IT'S NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!" The gas owner, Billy Bill yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chris said as he and Johnson were yanked away.

The noise attracted Kipper and his goons.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Kipper said.

"This boy had messed with my sign!" Billy barked.

The bullies checked and found the two's lunch money.

"Gimme that!" Kipper said as he and Thug dragged Chris and Johnson away.

"You gotta stick up for yourself! Or people are gonna bully you yer whole life!" Billy yelled.

Unbeknownst to the bullies, Billy, or Chris and Johnson, they were being viewed from behind the bushes from another kid.

* * *

Peter and his parents moved just a few blocks across from Johnson and Chris's house.

"I sure hope moving here is great because your father got a new job." Peter's mom said.

Peter dressed and ate his breakfast.

"You're going to go on your own? Can I not drive you?" Peter's dad said.

"Nope, I'm good," Peter said.

Peter left the house for school. As he passed by the diner, he saw a gas station up ahead in an uproar. He hid behind the bushes to get a better look.

"You gotta stick up for yourself! Or people are gonna bully you yer whole life!" The gas owner yelled.

Peter was furious. It's not like you can stick up for yourself if you are a kid. Sadly, adults and older kids have the power, so you can't do anything about it. That's why it's important to be smart. And Peter was smarter than all of them put together. He stared at the sign while Billy laughed.

_FREE BRAKE INSPECTION._

Peter removed the letters K and E from the word brake. Of course, Billy noticed this.

"HEY!" screamed Billy Bill. "Ye git away from that sign! What is wrong with you kids these days?"

Billy Bill reached for Peter, but he never got the chance. At the same time, a car drove up to the curve. Two women jumped out of the car, furious.

"FREE BRA INSPECTION?! THAT IS OFFENSIVE!" One woman yelled while kicking Billy in the crotch.

"WOMEN ARE HUMAN BEINGS! NOT TOYS FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!" Another woman yelled hitting Billy with her purse.

"YOU MALE SEXIST PIG!" Another woman came from across the street with her friends.

Peter ignored Billy's cries for mercy.

"You gotta stick up for yourself!" He called out. "Or people going to bully you your whole life!"

* * *

Peter found the bullies laughing and cheering while they were giving wedgies to Chris and Johnson.

"Leave them alone!" He shouted.

The bullies turned to see a kid standing before them.

"And if we say no?" Kipper said.

"Get him!" shouted Thug as the bullies charged for him.

Peter picked up a nearby trash can lid and threw it at Louie, knocking one of his teeth out. Buzz grabbed Peter from behind, but Peter bit down on his hand.

"Ow, crap!" Buzz yelled.

Peter kicked Kipper in the knee. Hard. Kipper yelped in pain. Thug reached for Peter, but Peter ducked under his legs and undid his belt. Thug's pants slid off revealing his underwear.

"What the? Smiley faces?!" Kipper said.

Chris and Johnson were laughing like hyenas.

"Let's get out of here!" Thug said as the bullies ran off.

Chris and Johnson stopped laughing and looked at Peter.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Chris said. "What's your name?"

"Peter."

Soon the three became fast friends. After school, the three walked home. They passed by the gas station, which had closed down indefinitely. Peter learned about Kipper from Chris and Johnson.

"I have a plan to stop him," Peter said.

* * *

Throughout the week, the three spied on Kipper and his goons. They learned even more about him than him just being a bully. Kipper was the captain of the school wrestling team, hence why he was able to hit hard. He would always go to his locker before and after wrestling practice to put his backpack and duffle bag in the locker. The duffle bag contained all the cash that Kipper stole. He would put the cash there to prevent it from being stolen. His lock, which was always placed on top of the locker, was only unlocked by a key to which Kipper wore around his neck. He would never take the key off, not even in the shower!

"We'll never get that key away from Kipper," Chris said as the three were at the hardware store.

"We don't need the key, we just need this," Peter said as he took a heavy-duty padlock. "This is the same brand and looks like the same lock that Kipper uses."

"But it won't have the key. Each one uses a different key!" Johnson said.

"You'll see when we use this," Peter said.

* * *

After getting the lock, the boys made their way to the toy store down the street. Peter picked up a friendship bracelet pack.

"What is THAT for?!" Chris said.

"You'll see..." Peter said.

* * *

The next thing that the boys did was to take a long roll of parchment paper. Next, they got some old shoes from a clothing drive as well as some long green pants and a pair of stilts.

"How are we gonna hide these?" Johnson said.

"You'll see..." Chris said, with a few plans of his own.

* * *

**MONDAY...**

The next day, everything was set up. The boys arrived an hour early. Chris got on the stilts and walked with Johnson out in the hallway. They set up the parchment paper and placed their lock two lockers away from Kipper's. Meanwhile, Peter hid the supplies behind a bathroom stall and locked it. The hardest part was to make sure no one sees their stash. But thanks to the green pants and shoes they nailed on the stilts, it discouraged you to look under the stall the three were occupying.

The day started like any normal day, Kipper and his goons raiding from the school kids. After school, the three waited until nearly everyone was gone. Kipper was in the hallway getting ready for practice. Peter was pulling on the parchment paper while Chris provided cover. Now, their lock was just above Kipper's locker. Kipper locked the locker with the boy's padlock.

"Let's boogie!" Kipper said to his friends as the four walked to the gym.

"They're gone," Peter said.

The three walked over to Kipper's locker, unlocked their lock, and filled it with the friendship bracelet pack. Chris and Johnson emptied all of the stolen money on the floor.

"Whoa! There must be a thousand dollars there!" Chris gasped.

"Shh! Get the money!" Peter said.

Chris and Johnson took the money and filled it in their backpacks. Peter took Kipper's phone and sent texts to Kipper's goons. The three then reset everything back to the way it was. Putting their lock back on the top of the lockers, using Kipper's lock on Kipper's locker, and resetting the parchment paper. Peter then went over to the gym and placed a note along with three friendship bracelets.

"I wish we can stay here and watch the fireworks," Chris said.

"I think it's better if we're not here. Things are about to get ugly!" Johnson said.

* * *

After wrestling practice was over, Kipper found the note and the bracelets in his shoes.

_DEAR KIPPER,_

_WE MADE THESE FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS FOR YOU BECAUSE WE LIKE YOU..._

Kipper couldn't wait to show his friends...

* * *

...who were out in the hallway staring at their phones in shock.

_Let's make Friendship Bracelets! I have my supplies for you in my locker after class! Whoever makes the prettiest one gets a BIG kiss from me!_

Kipper walked by with the friendship bracelets in his wrist.

"What? They're just friendship bracelets."

"Dude, we don't want to make friendship bracelets with you..." Thug said.

"What are you talking about?" Kipper said as he opened his locker.

Kipper found his locker with the friendship bracelet pack in his locker. He took it outside and threw it across the hall.

"What the? Somebody's been through my locker!" He said.

Kipper opened his duffel bag to find it empty.

"AUGH! SOMEBODY STOLE ALL MY MONEY!"

Kipper paced up and down the hall, seething in anger.

"When I find the guy behind this, I'll... I'll..."

"Kiss them?" Buzz said while the other two goons laughed.

Kipper grabbed Buzz by his shirt collar and shook him like a rag doll.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"THIS!" Buzz said showing Kipper the text.

"I did not write that! And these friendship bracelets are not mine! They were made by the cheerleaders!"

As if on cue, the cheerleaders were walking out from practice.

"I'll show you, look!" Kipper said before making his way to the cheerleaders.

"You guys made these for me, right?" He said.

"No.," said the cheerleader captain as the squad walked away.

Kipper was panting heavily now.

"We'll see you... _princess,_" Louie said.

The three thugs walked away laughing. Kipper went to his locker and found a note inside. He opened it furiously.

_I'M COMING FOR YOU!_

_SIGNED, WEDGIE MAGEE_

* * *

The three boys were at a thrift store buying dresses for tomorrow.

"I seriously don't know why we need those dresses," Chris said.

"You'll see..." Peter said.

The three were at Peter's room counting all of the stolen money.

"3,954 dollars! How can this guy steal so much money?" Peter gasped.

"He's been doing this for two years," Chris said. "I'm glad you came along."

"Aw, thanks," Peter said.

"But what should we do with the money?" Johnson said.

"Buy lunches for the second graders!" Peter said. "That's what the money was being used for."

Peter went to the phone and called the cheapest, but the best pizza place he could think of.

"Hello, Pizza Palace? I like to take an order please for tomorrow. We'll take five large cheese pizzas, five large pepperonis, along with Pepsi and Sprite." Peter ordered as well as giving them directions.

"We're good!" Peter said as he put down the phone.

* * *

**TUESDAY...**

The next day, the boys made their way to the Pizza Palace. Peter put an envelope filled with money and instructions on what to do. Deliver the pizzas five minutes before lunch happens. After that, the boys made their way to the school to find a frenzied Kipper demanding answers.

"WHO IS WEDGIE MAGEE?" He said.

* * *

While everyone is busy asking the same question, the boys were spreading the rumor about Wedgie Magee.

"Did you hear about Wedgie Magee?" Peter said.

"Yeah!" Johnson said even louder. "I heard he is a GHOST!"

There was a group of girls standing by and listening to the boys.

"A GHOST?!" Chris said. "I heard that too! I heard he's going down the hallways bent on revenge!"

"Revenge against who?" Peter said.

"Against Kipper Habley! I heard Wedgie Magee is after him for being mean to the kids at school!" Chris said.

"Oh no! Poor Kipper!" Johnson said.

The three boys walked away, shaking their heads in pity. The girls standing next to them sent texts to their friends.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news of the ghost to arrive at the bullies.

"That's a bunch of crap!" Kipper said. "I don't believe in ghosts!"

"But I heard Wedgie Magee can go through doors and even lockers!" Thug said. "Maybe he stole all that money yesterday!"

"What's he going to do with all that money?!" Kipper said.

"Maybe he'll give it back to the second graders. I heard he was a friend to them!" Louie said.

"Um, excuse me," said a guy carrying 10 pizza boxes. "Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Down the hall," Kipper said. "Hey, who ordered these pizzas?"

"I never saw him. His name's Wedgie something."

Kipper gasped. "You never saw him?"

"Nope. But he's a pretty good person!" the pizza delivery guy said.

* * *

Lunch was great. The kids all loved their pizza and soda pop. Nobody seemed to mind it was all paid for by a ghost.

"Haunted pizza tastes the best!" A second-grader said.

* * *

After school, it was just like yesterday. Kipper put his lock on top of the locker, the boys switched Kipper's lock with their own, but this time, Kipper made sure it was locked. It was.

The boys made their move after Kipper left. They unlocked their lock, and placed the dresses in the locker, while Peter was sending another text to Kipper's goons.

"I seriously don't know how you were able to break into Kipper's phone," Johnson said.

"My dad taught me how to break into someone's phone even if it had security or not," Peter said.

"You sure have a weird dad," Chris said, making sure the dresses were alright.

* * *

After wrestling practice ended, Kipper's goons found another text from Kipper.

_Let's play dress up! I have pretty dressed fo try on after practice._

Kipper noticed the smug look on his goons.

"What?!" He said.

"We don't want to play dress-up with you, man," Louie said.

"Yeah, princess." Buzz chuckled.

"I did not write this!" Kipper yelled. "And I don't have dresses in my locker!"

Kipper opened his locker to find three of the prettiest dresses there. His goons burst in laughter.

"Somebody is messing with me," said Kipper.

"Or maybe you are getting a little soft," Louie said as the goons howled in laughter.

"Yeah, laugh up, chumps!" Kipper said as he found another note on the top. He read it out loud.

_THERE IS NO ESCAPE!_

_Signed, Wedgie Magee_

Dude, I think you got cursed!" Louie said.

"At least it's a funny curse," Buzz said.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY...**

Another day, another awesome lunch for the second graders. The boys ordered chicken wings and breadsticks to go along with their meal, and they could not be happier. They even shared their meal with the other students, and things were going smoothly.

At the end of the day, Kipper's goons ran as fast as they could to their lockers to find what bizarre thing Kipper was going to do next. They were not disappointed.

_U R invited to my pretty dolly tea party. If u need to borrow a dolly, i have one in my locker! I've got extras!_

Kipper was already mad.

"Dude, can I bring a teddy bear to your tea party, or is it just dollies only?" Louie said.

"I DID NOT WRITE THIS!" Kipper screamed. "And I don't have dolls in my locker either!"

Kipper opened his locker to find a bunch of dolls rolling onto his feet. Nothing happened for twenty seconds. Then...

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kipper screamed as he threw the dolls around the hallway.

Kipper's friends started running.

...

..

...

..

..

..

..

.

..

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

..

..

...

...

Kipper's tantrum lasted for 15 minutes. He laid there on the pile on cotton and shredded dolls. Then he thought of something. He grabbed his padlock on top of his locker and carefully examined it.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**THURSDAY...**

Every kid was forced to hand over their lunch money to Kipper.

"Alright kids, tomorrow your taxes are going up! You better give me four dollars tomorrow, or it's wedgie time!"

Thug, Louie, and Buzz all walked up nervously to Kipper.

"But aren't you scared of the ghost?" Buzz said.

"There is no ghost, you moron!" Kipper said. "I've figured this out! Someone is picking at my lock!"

"Who would do that?" Thug said.

"The same one who's been putting stuff in there! But it changes now!"

Kipper had a new lock.

"Totally pick-proof." He said.

* * *

The boys heard about the new lock while Kipper switched out his old lock for a new one.

"Let's see someone mess with me now!" He said as he threw the key to the old lock in the trash.

Lunchtime was also different. Kipper made the pizza delivery guy believe the kids were on diets. The kids all watched in sadness as the bullies devoured the pizzas and finished off their soda pop.

"Well, I guess the jig is up!" Chris said in the bathroom.

"I'm not saying it's over!" Peter said. "I have a backup plan."

After school, the boys got 8 cans of shaving cream and sprayed them into the lockers of Kipper and his goons. Then they spread another rumor of Wedgie Magee leaving behind ectoplasm. And guess who got it?

"Ectoplasm?" Louie said. "That's ghost juice!"

"I'm out of here!" Buzz screamed.

The bullies except for Kipper ran off. Kipper then smelled the "ectoplasm".

"Shaving cream!" He said. "Someone must've sprayed it in the vents."

* * *

The boys were ready for the ultimate finisher. First, they wrote a story on a sheet of paper and photocopied it four times. Next, they ordered some pizzas.

"Pizzas? But Kipper is going to steal them again!" Chris said.

"That's what I'm counting on..." Peter said.

"Hello? Can I have four pizzas tomorrow? Do you have Dragon's Breath chili peppers? Can we have triple the amount of peppers?" Peter ordered.

After that, was some shut-eye.

* * *

**FRIDAY...**

The boys made their way to school. It was the worst day for the students. Kipper had told his friends about the shaving cream, and they could've never been angrier.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY EIGHT DOLLARS?!" Kipper yelled at Donny Glover, who happened to be the first kid in school.

"I thought you said four dollars..." Donny said.

"I did! But the taxes went up again! I'm not stopping this until I find out who's pranking me!"

"I... don't... know who it is," Donny grunted.

Donny got the worst wedgie of his life.

"So bring me twelve dollars on Monday! Or you're gonna wish you've never been born!"

The students all got similar treatments. Unfortunately for the bullies, no one knew who was behind this. When lunch came, Kipper took the pizzas again. They strutted over to the lunch table.

"MMMMMM! Look at all the tasty pizza we got! Aw, that's so sad." Kipper taunted.

Each of the bullies grabbed a slice and jammed it in their mouths. Suddenly, the were turned on.

"Whew! This pizza's kinda hot." Louie said.

"Yeah, this pizza's is really hot!" Buzz said.

"OWOWOWOWOOWOWOW! This pizza's way too hot!" Kipper said.

"It's burns! It's burns!" Thug said.

The effect of the spiciest chili pepper in the world has taken effect. Peter had a smug look on his face. The bullies ran to the nearest water fountain to wash off the spiciness, but it was not enough. The next thing they did was to take milk drank the entire stock. This whole thing was recorded by Peter on his phone. While the bullies were being taken away to be treated by the nurse, Peter uploaded the video online, which became viral.

* * *

After school, the boys went over to the groundskeeper shed and collected a bunch of spiders. They took the spiders and filled Kipper and his goon's lockers with the spiders within a few minutes. The boys then went over to the locker room in the gym. Behind them, a storm was coming...

"This is deodorant?" Chris said, checking Kipper's bag.

Johnson unscrewed the stick of the deodorant all the way to the top. He then removed the stick. Peter opened a packet of extra-hot Habanero cream cheese and placed it on the deodorant. He then shaped it to look like the stick of deodorant. They did the same to Louie, Buzz, and Thug's deodorant too. Then they went back to the hallway and placed copies of the story they wrote in the vents of the lockers. Peter placed a walkie-talkie on top of the lockers.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the gym, the bullies smeared some deodorant on and made their way to their lockers.

CRASH!

The sound of thunder cracked just as the bullies swung their door open.

"Lockers! Spiders!" Louie panicked. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Wait, what's this?" Kipper said, noticing a written document.

_THE HAUNTED TALE OF WEDGIE MAGEE_

* * *

As Kipper read the story out loud, more of Wedgie Magee was unfolded. Wedgie Magee was a kindergartner who was tired of being bullied. He visited a fortune-teller who gave him a magic potion to stop the wedgies he's receiving. But since she was near-sighted, she got the wrong bottle. Wedgie tried the potion on his pants when getting harassed by the bullies again, but his pants disappeared. Wedgie died of the embarrassment, but his pants lived on. Each bully was given a random sign of getting cursed, like playing with dolls, bracelets, and dresses, ectoplasm will get on their stuff, food like pizza will become spicy, and their armpits will become burning. Each bully was then swallowed shortly after.

"How to undo the curse," Kipper read. "You must return all the money to the kids and never pick on anybody again!"

Buzz felt a burning on his armpit.

"I think I got the curse, man! Game over!"

It wasn't just Buzz.

"Me too! My armpits are burning too!" Louie said.

"What have we done?" Thug said.

Kipper's armpits were also burning, but he was too afraid to admit it.

* * *

The boys could hear the bullies' cries out in the hallway. They tried very hard not to laugh. Peter used the walkie-talkie.

"Kipper..." He said hauntingly.

"Did... Did you guys hear that?!" Kipper said.

"I'm coming for you..."

Thug was on the ground, crying for his mom. Louie was running around in circles.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Buzz pleaded.

The bullies then ran for the bathroom, just as the boys were setting everything up.

"Wh-What are you doing with those pants, kids?" Kipper said to Chris and Johnson.

"What pants?" Johnson said.

Peter stepped forward in the pants.

BOOM!

Suddenly, time seemed to stand very still...

BOOM!

The bullies stepped back in horror...

BOOM!

They opened their mouths to scream...

BOOM!

But not a sound came out...

BOOM!

Peter took another step at the bullies...

BOOM!

And the bullies all ran to the door...

CRASH!

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

...

..

.

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

...

...

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

.

...

...

...

...

**Everything became dark. A lightning strike struck a nearby tree which caused it to be knocked over to a power line. The bullies all ran for the door. **

**The janitor was their next obstacle. He was trying to figure out what was wrong. Kipper and his goons ran into him. Perhaps they thought it was another monster. They beat up the janitor with all the strength they had.**

* * *

The four bullies all made their way out the back of the school. As they ran across the football fields and to their homes, something about them changed forever. They would never be the same despicable bullies they once were...

* * *

**MONDAY...**

It was a terrible day for Donny Glover. He wasn't able to get the twelve dollars. So he thought of going to the back of the school. Kipper noticed this.

"Hey, kid! I've got something for you!"

Kipper ran up and gave Donny a five-dollar bill.

"Is this a trick?" Donny said.

"No. I just want to say that I'm sorry for stealing your money." Kipper said.

"Okay," Donny said, confused about what happened.

All around the school, the students noticed the changes. Buzz was not only giving out money, but also carrying everyone's backpacks to class. Thug was not only giving out money, but also free bubblegum to the students. Louie was also letting the students wedgie him as much as they like.

* * *

_PRESENT DAY..._

"Eventually, Kipper and his goons returned all of the stolen money and never picked on another person ever again," Chris said.

"That was beautiful," Wendy said.

"Hey! How did you get here?" Chris said.

"The door was open..." Wendy said.

"Oh..." Chris said.

Then, Peter walked into the scene.

"What are you doing in my house?" He said.

**THE END.**


	44. Episode 44: Return of the King

**Okay, we're back for Sonichu. I really wanted to write this, but due to time constraints, was removed. So here's the continuation for Sonichu.**

* * *

_Peter_

After the battle of CWCville, we felt that everything's over. Sonichu, Rosechu, and the Chaotic Combo redeemed themselves, Christine's army was still in prison, and rebuilds were being done right away. Minus the occasional looting and we even had a murder here. But at least it was one of us killing one of us. But everything was not over yet. Rosechu sent me a message by Magi-Chan to meet her, and that's where I'm going now. I arrived at the trainyard, where Rosechu told me to go to.

"You wanted to see me?" I said.

"I found out that Jeremy's still alive!" she said.

"What?"

"And he has Sonichu kidnapped!"

"How did he survive? He fell to his death!"

"I don't know! But he's back and he kidnapped Sonichu!"

"Where is Jeremy right now?" I said.

At least Jeremy told Rosechu where we need to go. To the Giant Chasm in the forest. But why would he give us his location?

* * *

_Peter_

As soon as we arrived at the Giant Chasm, we saw Sonichu all tied up with Jeremy. But he had a dragon-like Pokemon behind him.

"I've waited for you, Peter." He said.

"What is that thing?" Peter said.

Peter scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Kyurem. The Boundary Pokemon."

Another Legendary that I haven't caught yet. I swear that my Pokedex is messed up.

"What do you plan on doing, Jeremy?" I said.

"Why, by ruling the world!"

"Again?" Rosechu said.

"But I need to finish you two off! Now that I have control of Kyurem, I can be bent on destroying you both!"

Shards of large ice surrounded us.

"Fusion Freeze!"

All of the ice shards around us was shattered by larger blocks. We knew that voice.

"It's that freak with no heart, SNT!"

SNT flew down with Cryona.

"Cryona told me Kyurem is suffering! I can't allow selfish people like you to make Pokemon suffer! And I'm here to rescue Sonichu too!" SNT said,

"Bold words, from my daughter," Jeremy said. "But I was smart enough to find you out there in the forest, take you in, and care for you, in the end, you were the selfish brat! You were also nice to bring Cryona here! Because we will have a more powerful weapon!"

"That will never work!"

"Oh, it has!"

Suddenly, DNA splicers came out of Kyurem's back. It was pulling Cryona into Kyurem, and changing Kyurem's form. Now there was no Cryona, just Kyurem, but in a shade of dark blue.

"Cryona!" SNT cried.

"What you see here is Blue Kyurem! It will help me with world domination! But as for now, destroy them Kyurem!"

Kyurem roared, sending me, SNT, Sonichu, and Rosechu unconscious.

* * *

_Peter_

"Come on, wake up." A voice says to me.

I regained consciousness. That's when I noticed everyone looking different. All the men had Pikachu ears and tail while every woman had a Raichu tail along with its ears. I felt my body, nothing felt different. No tail, no ears. I was inside the town hall of Freedom City, where everyone has gathered.

"Why does this guy look normal than any of us?" A guy said.

"Somehow we all turned into Pikachu or Raichu," Alex said.

"Hey, Callum is unaffected by the change too!"

I found Callum there, he was unaffected by the change in appearance just like me.

"How and why are Peter and Callum unaffected by turning into a Pikachu or Raichu?" David said. "Speaking of that, the Sonichus and Rosechus are also unaffected!"

"Jeremy..." I said, clenching my fist.

"Who?"

"The spokesperson of Team Freedom. He's the one behind this!"

"But Jeremy is dead. You told us!"

"But Rosechu told me that Jeremy was alive!" I said. "I, SNT, and Rosechu went over to where Jeremy was to rescue Sonichu and he awakened Kyurem and..."

"Wait, Kyurem?" Tanner said.

"You know it?"

"Kyurem was originally from the Unova region, I don't know what it's doing here!"

"Anyway, Jeremy awakened Kyurem and it merged with SNT's Cryona! Then it's combination knocked all of us out! I don't know where Jeremy is!"

But then it hit me. I ran off.

"Peter, wait!" SNT yelled but she ran after me.

* * *

_Peter_

I arrived at the now-abandoned CWCville mall. I ran up the flight of stairs to find Jeremy standing on top of the mall.

"We meet again at where everything all began, Peter," Jeremy said.

"What have you done with everyone?" I demanded.

"Pfft, Simple everyone's a Sonichu or Rosechu. Except me and you."

"For what reason?" I said.

"So that I can do this to you!" Jeremy said, throwing an object at incredible speed.

OW! It was the blade of a knife and it was lodged on my shoulder.

"Augh!" I screamed in pain, but I held on.

"Kyurem!" Jeremy ordered.

Kyurem flew down in front of me and him.

"Finish this prick, Kyurem!"

Kyurem was charging up a hyper beam. But I heard panting as someone else made her way up.

"SNT!" Jeremy said.

"That's right, father! I won't let anyone suffer!"

"You don't know this, SNT! He's lying to you! I know your true origins!"

"Don't listen to him, SNT!" I said.

Kyurem was about to fire its hyper beam, but suddenly, SNT stood in the way of me.

"Cryona, I can still hear you... You can still be separated..." She whispered.

Kyurem suddenly stopped it's Hyper Beam.

"I wonder how you even survived that fall," I said.

"Easy, a team Freedom member revived me," Jeremy said.

"_**No, I did.**_"

"Huh?" I said.

"_**I brought him back.**_"

"Kyurem? It can talk?!"

"**_I'm using my telepathy. You can understand me, even though I'm not physically speaking. I brought Jeremy back to life because I thought he didn't deserve death. But he abused my power, I felt _****_afraid, alone, cast out. But as soon as the girl talked to me, I heard a voice, a kind voice. So I softened._**"

"Kyurem" Jeremy screamed. "Finish them!"

"_**No, you are the one that needs finishing.**_"

Jeremy retreated Kyurem to his Pokeball.

"You will stay here, Kyurem. As for you..."

"Wait, let me speak!" SNT cried out.

"Shut your mouth!" Jeremy said.

* * *

**As the reader, you get to choose what Peter does next.**

**Option 1: Do nothing.**

_Option 2: "He's a bitch, SNT. He's not worth saving. I'll deal with this asshole."_

**I will put up both options here. If you were Peter, what would you choose?**

* * *

**Option 1: Do nothing. (P.S. Skip this option if you don't want option 1!)**

**Music: "Unwavering Emotions" from Pokemon Generations.**

**"It's hard to call you this, but... Father! Please understand. Pokemon are not tools. Pokemon and humans beings can take each other to new heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can't you?" SNT said.**

**"Shut your mouth!" Jeremy yelled. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Don't talk like that, you freak! No real person can talk to a Pokemon!"**

**At that point, Magi-Chan appeared.**

**"Jeremy has lost control..." He said. "I'll take it from here..."**

**"Ok..." SNT said. "But Jeremy..."**

**"I understand... Farewell..."**

**And with that, Jeremy and Magi-Chan disappeared. SNT looked at me.**

**"On behalf of everyone... Thank you. Kyurem is fine."**

**SNT walked over to Jeremy's dropped Pokeball and freed Kyurem.**

**"_You saved me..._" said Kyurem.**

**"Kyurem is fine." SNT smiled. "And as for Cryona..."**

**Cryona separated itself with Kyurem. It let out a cry.**

**"Cryona says thank you too! You know, when I first fought you, you showed me that by accepting different ideas, this world creates a chemical reaction... I met you and so many people..."**

**I noticed her Raichu ears and tail beginning to disappear.**

**"My world quietly grew bigger... By being with Pokemon, humans can exhibit their true power. That's what Cryona taught me. And someday both truth and ideals will come together..."**

* * *

_Option 2: Step Forward (This is where you go if you choose Option 2!)_

_I stepped forward._

_"He's a bitch, SNT. It's not worth it to redeem him." I said._

_"But..." SNT said._

_I saw Jeremy not taking out a Pokeball, but a machete. I took out my Dual Glaive._

_"SNT! Stay out this." I said._

_"You were right about one thing, Peter... SNT should stay out of this."_

_I quickly saw him swing his machete, but I blocked his attack, he kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying back. _

_"Peter!" SNT said as she tried to come up to me._

_I helped myself up. When I went up to get my Dual Glaive, Jeremy stopped me with his machete. Then he kicked the blade away._

_"She was like a daughter figure to me..."_

_I dodged his second attack._

_"You don't even belong here. You don't know what I am."_

_I dodged his third attack. Then fourth. I punched him in the face and shoved him back. Jeremy swung his machete again, sending me on the ground. Jeremy was on top of me, trying to stab me with his sword._

_"I will teach you, Caldwell... You will suffer along with me!" Jeremy said._

_I turned the blade on him! He was now impaled by his machete. I got myself back up as SNT behind me covered with both hands over her mouth. I crawled over to Jeremy and pulled the machete off of him. I now had the blade to his throat._

_"Yes... Go on..." Jeremy __threatened. "Do it... You cannot resist..."_

_I threw the blade away._

_"Fuck you, asshole," I said. "You want me to make my own rules? Rule #1: You are going to spend the rest of your life in fucking agony."_

_I stood myself up as I made my way to Kyurem._

_"Do not... leave me like this, Caldwell. You are a man! Finish me!"_

_"God, will you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _

_I got Kyurem as I stood up._

_"PETER!" Jeremy screamed as he tackled me._

_Both I and he landed on a steel container. The Pokeball that had Kyurem was bouncing over the edge. I scrambled over to it, saving it just in time. But now, I was hanging over the edge._

_"The tables have turned, Peter," Jeremy said. "I'll give you this... Give me Kyurem and I'll let SNT live and you die a painless death. Or let Kyurem live, but you and SNT die. You have until the count of five. One... Two..."_

_"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! HERE!" I yelled, giving him Kyurem._

_Jeremy reached over, trying to release me from my grip. I used my other hand to pull the knife out from my shoulder and stab Jeremy with it. Jeremy rolled over and fell below._

_"HOW'S THAT FOR AN ANSWER YOU ASSHOLE?!" I shouted._

_I pulled myself back up. Kyurem was still there as I freed it._

_"**Thank you,**" Kyurem said as it separated from Cryona._

_"Peter! You... You..." SNT stammered._

_"Yeah..." I said._

* * *

"Let's go back to the others," I said.

We were about to leave the mall until Kyurem nudging softly at me.

"I think Kyurem wants to join me!" I happily said.

I caught Kyurem with no hassle.

"Another one for my collection!" I said, looking at my newly caught Kyurem.

* * *

_Peter_

After making our way back, and getting treatment for my wound, everyone around me was back to normal.

"You did it, Peter!" Alex cheered.

"Yeah..." I said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Courtney added.

As everyone celebrated, I then thought of something. Were our actions justified since we rebelled against Christine and her empire? Perhaps we, the resistance, are becoming worse than CWCville? Even though Sonichu, Rosechu, and the Chaotic Combo are redeemed, the resistance have done far more questionable practices than when CWCville was active. The resistance were destroying down homes to the ponies and Pokemon loyal to her, leaving them without homes. They forced them into slave labor, even worse than CWCville's. Without anyone noticing, I quietly left.

* * *

_Peter_

"Peter! You're back!" Karin cheered as she was about to embrace me.

"Save it." I said.

My friends noticed my face.

"You don't seem happy." Newton said.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed." I excused.

"Okay..." Chris said.

I watched as my friends left. After they all left, I took out my resistance ID card. It was supposed to be used whenever into going into a resistance base, but since they are becoming worse than CWCville, I put it in my drawer and locked it in there.

**THE END?**

* * *

**Would you choose Option 1 or 2 if you were Peter to ask again?**


	45. Episode 45: Yum

**Description: Butter's favorite frosting flavor is no longer in production, so the kids make a new flavor, with bad results.**

* * *

It was the school bake sale. Everyone around South Park were lining up to buy baked goods. Wendy was in charge of it all and things were running smoothly. Over to her right, she could hear Butters grumbling.

"What's wrong, Butters?" Wendy said.

"No one's making butterscotch frosting on cupcakes and it's my favorite." Butters said.

"Oh, because your name has Butters in it." Wendy chuckled. "I'll go ask."

Wendy went up to the bakers.

"Do we have any butterscotch frosting?"

"No." One of the bakers said. "They stopped production. They told Mr. Mackey about it."

* * *

"What?! No more Butterscotch pudding?" Butters said.

"It's not popular and we can only get it from... _Nevada_."

"AH!" Both Butters and Wendy screamed hugging each other in fear.

Peter came running into the room.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Butterscotch frosting is no longer!" Mr. Mackey said. "We can only get them from Nevada."

"Dude, what's the issue with Nevada? I keep hearing horror stories like being _a boring place_ but they never proven."

"So!" Mr. Mackey said. "You're going to get butterscotch pudding in Nevada?"

"Yes." Peter said.

"You're literally signing to kill yourself from boredom!" Butters pleaded.

"Who told you this?" Peter said.

"My parents!"

"Me too!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, say what you want, but I'm going anyway." Peter said, walking out the door.

"May all mighty have mercy on you." Priest Maxi said as Peter walked out the door.

* * *

"Turn back, Peter! Don't do this!" Randy said.

"Can you at least tell me what I'm facing?" Peter said.

* * *

After Peter left, one of the police officers plays taps on his trumpet.

"Let's get back to the bake sale." Clyde said.

Wendy and Butters were instead went to Dr. Mephesto to try different flavor combinations. After a lot of testing, they needed one more kind of fruit.

"Rasberries?" Wendy said at the town's raspberries fields.

"I heard they make a delicious side." Mephesto said as he picked a handful.

Mephesto then placed the berries in the mixing bowl. Butters tasted it. It was heaven to him. And to the baker's at the bake sale too.

"It's my favorite flavor!" Butters said.

"Mine too." One of the bakers said.

The baker then got on a megaphone.

"Everyone stop what you're making and now make..."

Wendy whispered into his ear.

"...Yum frosting!"

Everyone cheered. For about 5 seconds.

"We don't know what that is!" said another baker.

* * *

Yum frosting proved to be very popular.

"One cupcake with Yum frosting please." Stan said.

Stan got his order. Cartman then ran up.

"I'd like one Yum Cake, extra Yum, hold the cake!"

Cartman got a compressed hose spraying him with frosting. As the camera pans across the school, everyone is shown enjoying Yum. Except for a few.

"Why didn't you ask for Yum, Newton?" Wendy said.

"Um, because it's too popular?" Newton said. "I like to stick with chocolate here."

As Newton walked away, Mephesto came up to Wendy.

"We got bad news, Wendy. Because of the lack of raspberries, we're almost out of frosting."

"Uh oh." Wendy said.

* * *

Wendy then made an announcement on the mic.

"Excuse me everyone!"

Everyone turned to her.

"I've just been informed that we're running low on raspberries. If we don't stop eating Yum now, we're gonna run out."

Everyone was in an uproar.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't panic!" Wendy said.

"You heard her! Panic!" Karen shouted.

The students all panicked.

"No! I said, Don't Panic! It's just one flavor!" Wendy said.

"But it's the best flavor!" Butters said.

"You expect me to eat vanilla, like a savage?" Kyle added.

The students continued panicking.

"How did this all go wrong?" She said.

"Easy." A voice said.

Wendy looked up to see Newton standing in front of her.

"You gave Butters a brand-new flavor he can enjoy but it became everyone's. There's a danger of having too much."

"Too much! Newton, you gave me an idea!"

Wendy then got on the mic again.

"Attention everyone! There's been a mistake."

Everyone stopped panicking.

"We miscounted. We have plenty of Yum!"

"WHAT?!" Newton said. "But you just said-"

"Don't listen to Newton!" Wendy said.

More Yum came.

"How's this supposed to work?" Newton said.

"Trust me..." Wendy said.

* * *

Soon, the kids ate so much Yum that they all turned obese.

"Holy crap." Stan said, watching it all.

"You didn't finish your Yum?" Newton said.

"I got tired of it." Stan said. "Those guys must've been tired too."

"No... more... Yum..." Cartman said hoarsely.

"See, everything worked out at the end." Wendy said.

"Yeah, very quickly too..." Newton said. "It's almost as if the problem was too easy."

Butter grabbed his Yum.

"You know, I don't think that everyone's tired of Yum." Stan said.

* * *

Newton went back home.

"Hey, Peter? I saved something from the bake sale." He said.

Peter was nowhere to be found. Newton decided to call Peter.

"Hi, please leave a voicemail." said an automated tone.

"Peter? What are you doing?" Newton said, nervously.

* * *

The final scene shows Peter hiding out in a dumpster in Nevada. When his phone made a sound, he quickly turned it off just as clicking noise can be heard.

**THE END?**

* * *

**I wonder why Peter's hiding out there in Nevada? Doesn't he have a thing to do?**


	46. Episode 46:

**What? No Title? Why?**

**Note: This episode takes around the same time as the previous episode.**

* * *

**Description: If they _HEAR_ you, they _HUNT_ you.**

* * *

_Peter_

I got on the helicopter. They lifted me out of South Park and were taking me to Nevada.

"Alright, Peter. All you need to do is to find the butterscotch frosting and leave." The mayor said.

"How do I signal you?" I ask.

"Just paint a sign saying over here in large black letters." The mayor said.

"Why not a flare gun?" I suggested.

"We ran out."

"But there are flare guns over here," I said, pointing to a gun stash in the back.

* * *

_Peter_

We soon arrived in Nevada. As I stood over the edge, I readied my parachute. I jumped out of the helicopter and landed on top of a building in some quiet town. Strange, no people here. But I wasn't going to call out for anybody. I went down the building to the nearest convenience store. The place looked like it was looted. Was there a zombie apocalypse here or something? But whoever looted it, they did not take any junk food with them. The soda, chips, and candy were still on the shelves. I went over to the sweets aisle and found it. The butterscotch frosting. I grabbed it and made my way outside.

"This is too easy." I thought.

CAW! CAW!

A raven made a calling sound. Then in a blink of an eye, the bird was smashed like a pancake.

"What was that?" I thought.

Somehow the raven made a sound. It must've attracted whatever killed it to its location. When I went to check on it, I heard a ringtone on my phone. I quickly shut my phone off. Whatever that thing killed the raven must not like sound. I quickly ran to the nearest dumpster and hid in there. I held my breath as I heard clicking noises. Clickers from Last of Us? No, they're zombies. Aliens? No, I don't know if aliens can make clicking sounds. Soon, I heard the clicking go away. I came out of the dumpster.

"Okay." I thought. "Don't make a sound."

I quietly left the town and into the woods.

* * *

_Peter_

In the woods, I noticed a path made out of sand. Whoever laid it down must be desperate to make no noise when walking, but if you take careful steps, you wouldn't need sand half of the time. That's when I saw who must've laid it down. I look to find a man along with his son standing before me. Finally! A human being! Two of them. The man motioned me to be quiet. I didn't need to be reminded.

The son did some sign language to the father. I didn't know what they are talking about, but I need to know what the two are up to. Since I cannot speak, I motioned that I wanted to come with him. He agreed.

* * *

_Peter_

The man and his son took me to a waterfall. The man did some sign language for his son. I assume is to check on the fishing traps they set up because the son walked over there to check on them.

"We never have seen you around here." The father said.

What? But the father talked! The father chuckled.

"The river is loud." The father said. "Small sounds are safe."

So it's okay to make sound, as long as there is a louder sound next to it.

"What's your name?" The father said.

"P-Peter," I said, still shaken by the father speaking.

"I'm Lee. And this is my son, Marcus." The father said.

Marcus came back with a fish.

"Good job, Marcus," Lee said.

Marcus was surprised, but Lee showed him that the river masked their sounds. We then went to the waterfall.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lee screamed.

No monsters came around.

"You should try it," Lee said.

Marcus wasn't going to scream, so I did.

"OVER HERE!" I shouted.

No monsters came around. Eventually, Marcus screamed too. We all screamed together. Lee filled me in on everything. A year ago, the entire state of Nevada was invaded by sightless creatures called Listeners by the people. These creatures have annihilated most of Nevada's animal and human populations. They hunt by sound using their keen sense of hearing and have indestructible armored skin. But in Lee's point of view, he stated the entire world was annihilated. Lee also stated that he lost his youngest child from the invasion.

"But there are no creatures like this from where I live! Everything is normal there." I said.

"Wait, no aliens?" Marcus said.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know why the monsters haven't left Nevada and invaded other areas."

Lee came back with some more fish.

"It's getting late, we need to head back soon." He said.

"Can Peter come with us?" Marcus said. "He said that there are no monsters from where he lives."

"We need to discuss this with your mother and sister first," Lee said.

Marcus then changed the subject.

"Do you hate her?" Marcus said. "For what Regan did?"

"What did Regan do?" I ask.

"When we were getting supplies from a town, my brother wanted to take a toy rocket with him..." Marcus said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_Lee and Marcus, along with Marcus's deaf sister Regan, Marcus's younger brother Beau, and his mother Evelyn were scavenging a town for supplies. Beau is attracted to a space toy, but Lee states that the toy is too loud. Regan gives Beau the toy anyway._

_Along the way back, Beau activates the toy. Lee rushes to save him, but it is too late as Beau is killed by the creature._

* * *

_Peter_

"Regan blames herself for Beau," Marcus said.

"It's no one's fault," Lee said.

"But she wants you to show that you still love her," Marcus added.

"Of course I do," Lee said.

"You should tell her that," I said.

* * *

_Peter_

We made our way back into the woods. Lee was confused about why I didn't follow the sand path. At least I was not making any noise. As we walked by, I saw a body in the woods. Lee and Marcus were looking at something else. An old man standing over the body. It must've been his wife. So tragic. Lee motions for the man to be quiet, but it didn't look like it was working. The old man looked like he was about to burst out. I carefully made my way up to him, covering his mouth. The old guy pushed me away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The old guy yelled.

Lee, Marcus, and I ran away. The former two hid behind a tree as I watched the old man. The man stopped screaming, the same clicking sound occurred. In a flash, an alien creature jumped out of the bushes and killed the man. When it was over, Marcus was still terrified. Lee motions for him to carry on as we left.

* * *

_Peter_

When we got back to the farm, I saw red lights everywhere. It must've not been a good sign. Lee motions to Marcus as the latter ran off. Lee runs to the house. I decided to go after Marcus. Marcus was at the cornfield, setting up fireworks. He lights then up just as I heard a curling scream.

"AAAAHHAHHHHHH!" A woman's voice shouted.

It all happened fast. Lee ran inside the house, Marcus ran into the fields looking for his sister, with me following him. The creatures were lured away by the fireworks.

* * *

Lee managed to get inside and find his wife holding a baby in her arms.

"It's a boy..." Lee thought.

Lee carried his wife down the basement, where he put her to rest in a bed. He closed the entrance of the basement with a mattress.

"They can't hear us..." Lee whispers to Evelyn.

"But the kids..." Evelyn whispered back.

"I'll go find them," Lee said as he left.

But when Lee left to find the kids, Evelyn got up to check the monitors the family has set up. In it, she saw a strange teenager with her kids. She couldn't do anything about it, but it looked like to her that he was helping the kids.

* * *

_Peter_

Marcus found Regan in the cornfield. We made our way on top of the grain silo of the farm, but as we got to the top, Regan fell into the silo. Marcus and I jumped down. Regan was sinking into the grain, but I reached in and pulled her out. Just then, the same monster that was targeting Evelyn now came for us. I held up the hatch as a shield. Regan turned on her hearing aid to hear what was going on. It emitted a high pitched frequency that drove the monster away. It made a hole int the silo that we can escape from. But Regan, hearing too much, turned off her hearing aid.

We made our way out the silo and met up with Lee. I could tell Regan motioning on meeting a complete stranger and who he was, but Lee motioned to her that I was going to help them. The reunion was short-lived, however, as the monster came for us. Marcus and Regan ran for the truck up ahead. Lee grabs an ax and attacked the creature, but is swiftly knocked away.

"DAD!" Marcus screamed.

Oh shit! The monster ran for the truck. It started to attack it like a rag doll. I helped Lee up as he motioned me to join up with the kids. He then turned to Regan.

* * *

As Evelyn watched from the security camera, Peter made his way to the truck silently. Lee picked up the ax but intentionally dropped it. This stopped the creature from attacking the kids.

"I love you." Lee signs.

"No..." Evelyn whispered to herself. "Don't..."

"I always have loved you."

Regan smiled. Peter shook his head in fear.

"No... don't do this..." He tried to motion.

"Peter... protect the kids... for me..." Lee motioned back.

Peter nodded and made his way to the truck.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lee screamed.

The creature went off the truck just as Peter got in. Marcus shifted the truck to neutral just as Regan watched in horror as the creature came up to kill Lee.

* * *

_Peter_

Regan buried her face into my chest. I tried to comfort her, but inside me, anger built up.

"We will avenge his sacrifice," I thought.

We then arrived at the farmhouse. Evelyn ran up to embrace her kids. She then hugged me too. I never had this kind of hug before, so I hugged back. Still, why would she hug a total stranger that she just met?

We went inside the basement of the farmhouse. I saw a nail sticking up with blood surrounding it. Evelyn must've stepped on a nail since her foot was bandaged. She must've also been pregnant since there was a newborn baby. Then we heard clicking noise. I saw a pump-action shotgun on the table along with some ammo. I took it and loaded it. I motioned for the family to stay behind me. The monster arrived, Marcus was hiding behind some furniture with the baby, me carefully aiming the shotgun, ready to shoot, and Regan backing away to the desk that Lee was working on.

"Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit." I thought.

Regan then thought of something, remembering what happened last time with the monster on the silo, she turned on her hearing aid again. The monster started shaking, I looked back at Regan, seeing her trying to endure the sound it made. The monster thrashed around, knocking stuff over. The baby was crying, Marcus trying to keep it quiet. Regan then went up to a microphone and turned the volume up. She then placed her hearing aid over the mic. It amplified the high-pitched frequency, causing the monster's armor to expose its weak spot. The monster then came for us...

BLAM!

I shot at the monster's weak spot, killing it.

"Not so tough now are you?" I silently taunted the monster.

With that, the family instantly embraced Regan and me. Now we know the monster's weakness! No need to worry about sound now. Or is it...?

We looked at the CCTV monitors, two more creatures were heading to the farm investigating the sound of the shotgun blast. As Regan readied the mic, everyone turns to me. I pumped the shotgun.

**THE END?**


	47. Episode 47: The Following

**Description: The farm is down. The family and Peter must face the terrors beyond the farm. But they soon realize that the monsters that hunt by sound are not the only creatures that lurk beyond the sand path.**

* * *

_Peter_

I stood in front of the three monsters I killed with Regan's help.

"Come on honey, we got to go," Evelyn said to Marcus.

"But the farm..." I said.

I didn't need Evelyn to explain anything further. As I walked outside, the barn was burnt down, the crops were destroyed, and so is the house. We couldn't stay there any longer. At that point, I went back inside to find Evelyn and her kids packing their stuff into their backpacks. Lee had made a sound-proof box with an oxygen mask for the baby to breathe. Evelyn placed the baby in the box. I still thought against it, but it kinda made sense since the baby will probably cry. I helped the family too by taking the shotgun along with the ammo and placed it in my bag.

"Where are we going?" Marcus said.

It was time for me to speak up.

"I help you guys escape," I said. "I promised Lee that."

We filled our backpacks with supplies. Regan brought her hearing aid along with a portable microphone. Then we set off.

* * *

_Peter_

As we made our way, sticking onto the sand path, we saw the sand trail ending in the middle of the woods. If I can just brush these leaves or sticks away, but Regan encouraged us to keep going. Evelyn made her first step. It didn't make a sound. But I made careful steps without needing to go on the sand path.

* * *

_Peter_

We then arrived at the trainyard. The monsters made a hole in one train above us. It must've made a hole in the fence, Evelyn went inside it. I noticed a tripwire in front of her. I tried to stop her, but it was too late.

Evelyn triggered a sound trap made out of soda cans and beer bottles. Instantly, we started running.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_We open to a flashback before Peter arrived at Nevada and Day 1 of the invasion. Everything seemed pretty normal. Evelyn was driving in her car with her two sons. Until..._

_"Mom?" Beau said._

_"It's okay, honey..." Evelyn said._

_"Mom!" Marcus said._

_A large creature jumped out from the sky. No one knew where it came from. People ran for their lives. The family got out of their car and ran as well. Meanwhile, Lee and Regan also heard the news and hid at home._

_"What's going on?" Lee said._

_"I don't know!" Evelyn said._

* * *

_Peter_

We ran as fast as we could. Suddenly, someone popped out of the bushes. He held a gun in front of us. Obviously, he was going to rob us. Another survivor came out from hiding behind a wall.

"What should we do to them, Boris?" This survivor said.

What? He's talking? But sound monsters...

"Please, I have a family..." Evelyn pleaded.

"Wrong answer, miss!" The man said, knocking down Evelyn.

"Get your hands off her!" I said, readying the shotgun.

But another gun was placed on the back of my head, forcing me to stop.

"Throw the boy in the pit! As for the rest of the family, we'll think about that later!" Boris ordered.

The first thing one of Boris's goons did was to check the box, they found a newborn baby inside.

"Check this out! They have a baby!" Boris said.

WHACK! Lights out. I don't know if it was Boris's fist or the butt of a gun, but it felt like one.

* * *

_Peter_

I regained consciousness. I found myself inside a cage in an arena modeled after a school.

"He's awake you know." A survivor said on the intercom.

"Thank you, Timothy. All you got to do is, survive." Boris said, on the intercom.

As the sirens blared, the cage surrounded me was lifted by a crane. I walked over to the birdbath in front of me and found a semi-automatic pistol that police officers commonly use. It was fully loaded. Next to the pistol was a small box of ammo. I took that as well. The door in front of me was electronically locked. Inside was one of the sound monsters.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, jumping back.

"Shall we give him a hint, Sarah? Your place or MINE." Boris said over the intercom.

The monster ran for the intercom. There was nothing I can do about the monster. Sure I had a gun, but it doesn't do jack squat on their armor. I looked around the area I was at. There were stereos playing circus music, which gave me an idea. I ran to the nearest one and turned the volume all the way up. The stereo emitted a high-pitched frequency which ripped off the monster's armor, allowing me to shoot its weak point.

"Holy shit, boss! The boy made it!" Timothy said on the intercom.

"And he shall receive a reward! A quick and painless death! Do it now, Tim!" Boris said.

I went to collect more ammo.

"Boss, we have a problem..."

"Oh fuck, they got out!" Sarah said as Timothy's cries for his life echoed over the intercom. "Boris, like, save me!"

"Bloody hell! Get back here this instant! Don't you know who I am?" Boris said. "You can't just barge out of here and- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The intercom went silent. I hit a button on the wall, revealing that Marcus, Evelyn, the baby, and Regan were okay.

"You survived that?" Evelyn said.

I nodded. I noticed a stash of gear along with our backpacks. We took our backpacks and looted Boris's stash. Serves him right for trying to kill us. As we were about to leave, I saw another survivor behind a locked door.

"Are they gone?" He said.

"Yeah, they are," I said.

"You got to help me out of here!" He said.

"I can't trust you," I said. "After what we've been through."

"But there are people out there worth saving," Evelyn said.

I couldn't argue with that. I took the key and freed the man.

"I'm Emmett by the way." The man said.

"Evelyn, these are my kids, Marcus and Regan." Evelyn introduced.

"Who's that?" Emmett said, pointing to the baby.

"I haven't thought a name for him yet," Evelyn said.

"How about Lee?" I said.

"No, it's just..."

Oh, Lee's sacrifice was too much for her. Emmett turned to me.

"And you are?"

"Peter," I said.

"I see..." Emmett said.

"We got to get out of here," I said.

"No. I know how to control the monsters. Well, my group does." Emmett said.

"They're other survivors out there?" Evelyn gasped.

"Yes. And my group found a way to control the monsters."

* * *

_Peter_

It seemed like Emmett knew what he was talking about when he took us to his group at some church. Everyone there was praying at some god known as the "Mother".

"It's not a group," I said to myself. "It's a cult!"

"Mother is good. Mother is life. Mother will help us." Everyone said in some monotone voice.

I looked up and saw sound creatures on the altar, but surprisingly, they did not attack the cultists. Three acolytes came from behind the monsters, standing in front of the monsters while still on the altar.

"Mother, blessed by the sun. We praise you." One acolyte said.

"Mother, blessed by the sun. We praise you." The cultists said.

"Mother, graced by the wind. We trust you." The second acolyte said.

I noticed Marcus showing some interest in the cultists.

"Mother, radiant with grace, come to us!" The third acolyte said.

"Mother, radiant with grace, come to us!" The people said.

I saw a woman dressed long red altar robes. She had a gold halo crown on her head, and like the acolytes, a wooden mask with a gold emblem on her forehead.

"Mother..." Evelyn said to herself.

"Mother is good. Mother is life. Mother will help us." The people said.

Two acolytes went down and spread a blue mist that everyone inhaled, including me.

"Wh-What's this?" I said as the acolyte walked pass me.

"For your suffering, the Mother thanks you."

Another acolyte picked me up and held me in front of the monster. I kept quiet, but the acolyte forced my hand to touch the monster. The monster did not attack me. It instead cooed like a scared animal. I backed away when the acolyte let go of me.

"_**Peter...**_"

Wh-What's happening?

"**_Hear me, Peter... Accept me..._**"

I saw the Mother, opening her arms. She must've been speaking through telepathy.

"_**You are a gift, Peter... Your destiny and mine are intertwined.**_"

"No, this can't be happening," I said as I stumbled.

"_**Believe in me, Peter... As I believe in you...**_"

"Who are you?" I said as I fell unconscious

* * *

_Peter_

When I regained my vision, I found myself outside the church.

"You're awake." An acolyte said.

"What's happening? I'm not attacked by the monsters? Was it a dream?"

"No, the monster was real, our mist pacified the monster, but it doesn't last long."

"But we know how to stop the monster! We need to play a high-pitched sound which exposes their weak spot!" I said.

"But you will just make more monsters come this way." The acolyte continued. "I'll tell you what, I can help you and your family out of this place, but you've got to help us first!"

I didn't have a choice.

"Alright, I'll help you," I said. "What do I need to do?"

"We need you to find Noah, who is a member of our cult." The acolyte said. "Help him, and we can help you."

"Can you give me the directions?"

"He's at this location." The acolyte said, handing me a map with a location marked on it.

* * *

_Peter_

I was forced to go on my own. Evelyn and her kids stayed behind while the cultists took care of her baby. I kept quiet to myself as I silently passed by the monsters. Soon, I found myself at some house in the countryside. When I walked in, I found a man drinking some liquor under his soundproof basement.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Are you Noah?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Peter," I said. "The Mother told me to come to you to check on you.

"The Mother..." Noah said. "I've been researching her. She and her followers believe in some prophecy."

"What is the prophecy?"

"When the world is ravaged by monsters, when darkness devours the earth, when humans turn on one another, then shall one man rise from the ashes, who through an act of ultimate sacrifice, shall accept the mercy of light. He will not go through the gates of death for as he shall be the savior of all humanity." Noah told.

"But... I know the monster's weakness! It's high pitched frequency. We don't need to follow the prophecy." I said.

"I will let the Mother know that you help me," Noah said.

"But I didn't do anything."

"You already did. I don't need any help."

I went back outside to find some bandits taking Emmett hostage to a factory. I quietly followed them.

"We heard about your way to control the monsters." One of the bandits said. "Spit it out!"

"N-No..." Emmett said.

I yelled to get their attention. This also attracted the monsters. The bandits were left defenseless as they were torn up. After the monster left, I went up to Emmett. He had bruises all over his face, blood oozing from his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Light... House... Light House..." Emmett said before croaking.

Lighthouse? What does he mean by Lighthouse? I checked the map, the lighthouse was not too far away.

* * *

_Peter_

When I arrived at the lighthouse, a bandit swung his machete at me. I dodged his attack and held him by the throat. The bandit then dropped his weapon. I immediately recognized this bandit.

"Boris?!" I said.

"You! You're that survivor that's been killing all my men!" Boris said.

"How did you survive the arena? You were screaming in terror!"

"I left my gang to die so I can go after you!"

"So you betrayed your gang? Wait till the rest your gang hears about that!"

"Foolish boy. While you were busy helping the cult, we kidnapped the woman and her children!"

"You mean Evelyn?" I said. "Where is she?"

A static came on Boris's radio.

"Boss? You there?" A voice said.

I took the radio and held it up to Boris.

"Say everything is fine." I threatened.

"Who's speaking?" Boris said using the radio.

"Chief! There you are! Listen, me and gang are going to the dam to finish off the Mother. But some jackass is messing with our plans, we need you to deal with him. After doing some careful studying, his name's Peter Caldwell from South Park. You up to it?" The bandit said on the radio.

"No need, pal," I said. "Just keep your eye on the balcony."

I dropped the radio and brought Boris over to the edge.

"Wait! Wait! Please, I beg of you! They forced me to do it!"

"It's Peter! Peter's here!" A bandit yelled.

I looked down and saw Boris's men driving up to the lighthouse. One of them had a rocket launcher. That person fired the RPG, hitting the lighthouse. The ground below me crumbled, sending Boris falling to his death as I held on the steel beam. I pulled myself back up as I made my way down the steps. By the time I got down to ground level, the noise from the rocket launcher caused the creatures to be attracted to their location. With them slaughtering Boris's gang, I looked at the map. The dam was a mile away from me. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the dam.

* * *

_Peter_

When I got to the dam, I saw Boris's gang along with the cultists all dead on the floor.

"_**More fighting... More death... I can't let this happen again... I won't...**_"

Mother?

"It's you..." I said. "Where's Evelyn and the kids?"

"_**They're safe with me. I protected them. You need to see me first.**_"

"**_My husband and I didn't stand a chance since the invasion. He was killed instantly, forcing me to hide... Then, I discovered a way to stop the monsters... I started a cult, Children of the Sun, and the monsters that since invaded us, became harmless. These monsters worshipped me too. And I was the savior._**"

I saw the Mother overlooking down below. I got her attention.

"**_The monsters believed me as their Mother... as I did too... this is why the monsters never left Nevada._**"

I saw the Mother removing her mask, revealing herself to be a humanoid version of the sound monster.

"Holy crap!" I gasped, jumping back.

"_**I loved the monsters as if they are my children... and the monsters loved me too...**_"

"So these monsters can turn people into your kind?" I said.

"_**And now, you have come, Peter. And every sign tells me that you are the one I've been waiting for. It's in the prophecy: Then shall one man rise from the ashes, who through an act of ultimate sacrifice, shall accept the mercy of the light.**_"

"No, I just want to get Evelyn and her children!" I said. "I know the monster's weakness! It's a high-pitched frequency!"

The Mother grabbed my face.

"_**Look at me! There is no weakness! You want mankind to fall? Listen to my voice! The army built a fail-safe in this dam. This entire state can be saved. The question is: Are you ready to sacrifice thousands of lives, Peter? With you as the sole **_**_survivor?_**"

* * *

**CHOOSE!**

**Option A: Sacrifice is the only way out? All right, I'm listening.**

_Option B: I want no part in your bullshit! Just let me and my friends go!_

* * *

**Option A (Skip this if you choose Option B!)**

_**Peter**_

**"So that's it?" I said. "Game over? Ugh! What do I do?"**

_**"Wake up the God of the Sun. Follow me, Peter."**_

**I followed the Mother to a room with an electronic lock. She unlocked it with a keycard. **

_**"This is the fallout shelter used by the army. It will protect you from the God of the**_** Sun."**

**I looked at the "God of the Sun." It was a nuclear warhead.**

_**"My husband was a military colonel. He gave me the codes for this warhead."**_

**The Mother gave me the codes. At that point, Evelyn, Marcus, Regan, along with the baby arrived.**

**"What is he doing?" Evelyn said.**

_**"Saving the world, that's**** what."**_

**"Peter, don't!" Marcus said.**

**I couldn't do anything about Marcus. The Mother had a point. I had to sacrifice everyone if I want to save others. I shut the door behind me as everyone watched. I then went to the warhead. I entered the code. 2-5-1-9-8-6-0-3.**

**EMERGENCY LOCK OVERRIDE: ACCEPTED. PREPARING NUCLEAR WARHEAD. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3...**

**I turned to the Mother. Evelyn was embracing her kids in fear.**

_**"Thank you, ****Peter..."** _**The Mother whispered.**

**And with that, a white flash of light blinded all of us.**

* * *

**The news of what happened in Nevada spread around the world. No one knows what happened, but Las Vegas wouldn't get any tourists anytime soon. In South Park, everyone grew silent. Newton then got a call on his phone.**

**"It's Peter! He's alright!" He exclaimed.**

**Everyone gathered around Newton.**

**"Hello?" Newton said.**

**"Yeah, Newton. I did it. I got the frosting. And I know what happened to Nevada." Peter said on the phone.**

**"What happened?" Newton said.**

**"Sound monsters that looked like Lickers from Resident Evil 2. But I took care of them."**

**The scene then changes to the ruins of Nevada. All of the monsters, survivors and any source of life were all gone.**

**"I keep in touch with you the next time I see you," Peter said, hanging up.**

**Peter looked up to see a helicopter from South Park flying over him.**

**THE END (for this option)**

* * *

_..._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_OPTION B (This is where you go to if you want Option B.)_

_Is this woman nuts?_

_"God are you crazy?" I angrily said. " I won't be a part of this God of the Sun! __I want no part of this crap! Just let me and my friends go!"_

**_"Maybe you'll understand if you see it in my eyes!"_**

_And with that, the Mother pinned me down with her hand. She used her other hand as a knife or the blade of a sword. I tried to block her attack, but a high-pitched frequency disoriented her. I looked at the direction of that sound._

_"Regan!" I said._

_**"You?!" **The Mother said._

_Evelyn and Marcus were there too. _

_"Get away from him, you bitch!" Evelyn said._

_Great, copy that scene from Aliens. The Mother let go of me._

_"You monster!" I shouted._

**_"Children, arise!" _**_The Mother exclaimed._

_The acolytes along with the monsters came for us. Regan used her hearing aid to disorient all the monsters, allowing Evelyn to shoot them._

_"My children! My beautiful_** children!"**_ The Mother wailed._

_The acolytes came up next. I used the machete I got from Boris to dismember one of their hands. I then used the machete to slit another's throat. After fending off all of the cult members, the Mother was last. She then charged for me._

_**"You can't save everyone, Peter! This is just the beginning! You'll... kill... them... all!"**_

_BLAM!_

_The blast of the shotgun disoriented me. I looked up to find Evelyn standing before her children._

_"First, I'll kill you, bitch." She said. "Save everyone, and you can rot in hell..."_

_Evelyn helped me up._

_"We need to go." She said._

_As we made our way outside, we saw a large barricade up ahead. There was a hole in it._

_"Oh no..." I said._

**_"Oh no is right, you can't save__ everyone..."_**

_"What? But we killed you!" Evelyn said._

_I checked my phone. The news came around that the monsters broke loose from Nevada and is spreading chaos around the globe._

* * *

_We cut to South Park, where everything is normal. Until..._

_A sound monster crashed into a police car, sending everyone into a panic. As the camera pans across South Park, more and more sound monsters are making their way in. South Park and the rest of the world was lost._

_THE END. (For Option B.)_

* * *

**Another choice system! I wonder what's morally right? Killing a group of ****survivors along with a baby**** to save even more people? Or save that group of survivors at the cost of the world being destroyed?**

**Update: I like to ****adress**** that this story is based on A Quiet Place and its sequel. Because the sequel was delayed because of the coronavirus, I made my own sequel to A Quiet Place.**


	48. Episode 48: Ready or Not

**No, I'm not dead, but because of time constraints and stress, don't expect a new chapter every day.**

* * *

**Description: A game of Hide and Seek occurs. But it gets too far!**

* * *

Everyone in South Park gathered around the school. It was Hide-N-Seek day.

"I really hate games like this," Craig said.

"Come on Craig, you might like it." Wendy encouraged.

As everyone was stretching to get ready, one person wasn't willing to participate.

"Aren't you going to join this, Newton?" Karin said.

"Why would I? Unikitty's gonna find everyone." Newton said.

Yes, Unikitty was it.

"We're not gonna hide for more than ten seconds because of her." Newton corrected.

"You know, you're kinda the opposite of your girl," Karin said.

"What?"

"I mean, she's happy, positive, always outgoing and friendly, while you are kinda... over-cautious?"

"Ever since I lost my parents, I have to stay alert!" Newton said.

The mayor came up to the mic.

"Alright, does anyone have any questions before we be-"

Unikitty interrupted her.

"I hope you hide really well! Cause you're gonna need it! This game ends when everyone is found or when the person who is it gives up. And that "It" person is me! The reigning hide-n-seek champion!"

"You need to tell her that you don't want to play," Peter said.

"I know, but she's kinda sensitive."

We cut to a moment where Unikitty's favorite ice cream flavor, Rainbow Razzle Dazzle, has been canceled. She cried a river of water.

"Ugh, I still feel those tears," Newton said, cutting back to the present day.

"You're gonna lose Unikitty, because I have ninja skills!" Butters said, stepping up.

Butters then did a ridiculous pose. Newton then walked up to Unikitty.

"Hey, uh..."

"Oh, Newton! You're gonna tell me something?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna play..."

"ZZZZZZ..."

"Hey! Aren't you listening?"

"Oh sorry, I just fell asleep because you are kinda boring." Unikitty chuckled.

"Oh, so that's an insult huh?" Newton said.

"I don't mean to insult you, but I know you want this over to be really fast. Don't worry, I'm really good." Unikitty whispered.

"Let's play!" The mayor cheered.

Everyone ran and hid.

"10... 9... 8... 7..."

Newton just hid nearby.

"654321! Here I come!" Unikitty exclaimed.

* * *

The first thing Unikitty saw was Butters hiding behind an old couch. Butters thought that if he can't see you, you can't see him. That made him an easy target.

"Oh boy, Butters is so hard to find. Perhaps I try other easier targets..." Unikitty teased while leaving.

The first thing Unikitty went to was the town.

"Hmm, such an empty town. I'm sure no one can't be hiding..."

Unikitty lifted a nearby upside-down trash can. Cartman popped out.

"Gotcha!" Unikitty said, placing a crown sticker on him.

"... or here!"

Stan was found under a pile of apples.

"Gotcha!"

Kenny was found hiding in a fountain.

"Gotcha!"

Kyle and Bebe were found hiding under a car.

"Gotcha!"

Wendy was found hiding in the bushes.

"Now, who's left?" Unikitty said.

Just then...

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Craig said, popping out of the bushes.

"EEEK!" Unikitty screamed.

"Ha! I beat you at Hide and go Shriek!" Craig barked.

"It's hide and go seek, Craig. I found you." Unikitty said.

"I really hate games," Craig grumbled walking away.

"NOW WHO'S LEFT?" Unikitty said to herself.

* * *

Chris and Johnson set up a bunch of decoys of themselves.

"You can't fool me that easy, guys!" Unikitty said.

"Crap! She's coming!" Chris said.

Johnson threw a rock.

"I hear you, Johnson!" Unikitty said.

The two then hid inside a cave.

"You are found..." A cheerful voice said.

Both Chris and Johnson were tagged.

"GOTCHA!" Unikitty said.

"Crap! You're good." Johnson said.

"And you did well." Unikitty congratulated.

At least losing wasn't so bad. They were giving out free cupcakes, brownies, and milkshakes to anyone who was found.

* * *

"Hmmm, I wonder who's left?" Unikitty wondered.

Luci was disguising himself as other cats. Licking his skin, meowing, and purring.

"Gotcha!" Unikitty said, tagging him.

"Aw..." Luci groaned.

"You should take lessons on being a cat," Unikitty said. "It'll help you win next time!"

Unikitty ran off.

* * *

Karin was next. Thanks to the help of Dr. Mephesto, she was using an invisibility cloaking device that Mephesto invented.

"I'm unseekable!" She said to herself. "Wait, what's she doing?"

Unikitty found a pair of infrared goggles. She used those to find Karin.

"Gotcha!" She said, tagging Karin.

"That's cheating!" Karin accused.

"But you were using a cloaking device," Unikitty said.

"I guess you have a point," Karin said. "So who do you have left?"

"Let's see... I've got everyone else but Peter and Newton! This should be too easy!" Unikitty said.

As Unikitty passed by the losers table, she saw Peter tagged there along with the others.

"What? I don't recall ever finding Peter. But whatever, I need to find Newton." Unikitty said to herself.

* * *

Unikitty then went over to Newton's room in Peter's house. She checked under the bed, in the bed, on the shelves, and everywhere around the house.

"Really? He's not in any of his favorite spots." Unikitty said.

Then a smug idea came to her.i

"Well Newton, you've proven yourself to be a worthy hider after all," Unikitty said wickedly.

* * *

Unikitty first went to the library, Newton's favorite hangout spot. Nothing. Then she tried the mall. Newton wasn't there. She even tried looking at the worst places where Newton could be. Every time she found nothing, the more frustrated she got.

"WHERE ARE YOU, NEWTON!" She screamed.

* * *

Hours passed and still no Newton. She even tried to put on scuba gear and dove underwater at Stark's Pond to look for him. She then resurfaced after using up all her air.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!" She screamed.

Chris and Johnson walked up to her.

"You still searching for Newton?" Chris said. "You can always call it quits."

"No, I'm it." Unikitty refused. "It is my duty to find Newt."

Meanwhile, Butters gave up hiding and committed suicide. As in tagging himself out. He was there gobbling down on brownies.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT...**

Unikitty grew more and more desperate. She had bulletin boards on locations where Newton could be.

"Where are you, Newton? You're running out of time... TIME! Tick-tock. Tick-Tock. GAH! THE CLOCKS!"

Unikitty went up to the nearest clock in Peter's house.

"WHAT IF THE CLOCKS ARE HELPING HIM?!"

Unikitty then dropped to the floor. She then checked her phone.

"Are you in cahoots with Newton?" She demanded.

"Um, Unikitty?" A voice said.

Chris, Johnson, and Karin were standing there.

"We've been talking and..." Chris began.

"Maybe it's time to give it up," Johnson added.

"After all, it is just a game..." Karin said.

Unikitty turned her head a full 180. Everyone gasped.

"Give up? I can't give up! I'm it! Newton can be anywhere! I'll go beyond South Park if I have to! THE GAME IS NEVER OVER!" Unikitty screamed.

Unikitty then burst out the door.

"READY OR NOT, NEWTON! HERE I COME!"

Come was stretched out as a yell. The scene then shifts to an overhead view. Unikitty traveled to every place around South Park as everyone looks on in fear.

* * *

Unikitty eventually arrived at a cliffside at some rocky island. She was wearing a hooded robe and walking on a wooden cane. As she walked further, she saw a figure sitting at the edge of the cliffside.

"Newton?" She wheezed.

Unikitty's eyes were bloodshot. She fell to her knees, dragging herself forward to "Newton".

"Newton... Newton... After so much seeking, I can finally end this game." She wheezed.

Unikitty then pulled out a tag.

"I can finally say that you... are..."

She then placed the tag on "Newton".

"Found!" She laughed.

"Newton" was knocked away from the tag. "He" was then sent falling over the edge.

"Newt!" Unikitty gasped.

A silhouette of "Newton" was falling into the water below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Unikitty screamed.

SPLASH!

* * *

Everyone gathered around at a funeral. A picture of Newton can be seen on a casket. Everyone was on the verge of tears, but the worst was to Unikitty.

"Hide and seek is over. And I have lost. I lost my Newton!" She said somberly.

Unikitty's face turned blue as she cried.

"I'll always remember him as a friend..." Stan added solemnly.

Unikitty stopped him.

"I've done too much. It's just me and him. You do not have anything to do with this! I want to spend as much time with him as possible before he's..." Unikitty wept.

A puddle of tears surrounded her.

"I'm so sorry, Newton!" Unikitty said.

At that moment, someone walked in. That, someone, was Newton.

"GAH! A zombie!" Unikitty screamed.

"No, I'm not a zombie," Newton said. "I'm very much alive."

"But-but Newt! I saw you fall off a cliff!"

"Um, I was never even at the cliff," Newton said.

Newton then opened the casket. A statue of a unicorn was there.

"You thought I was a statue?"

"I don't get it. I've looked all over for you. Where have you been?" She said.

"I was right there the whole time. Don't you remember?"

Cut to previous scenes of Unikitty searching for Newton. She was so caught up looking that she didn't even see Newton right there.

"Wow, I was so caught up on finding you that I became disillusioned!" She said.

"Um, I never have seen you using a word greater than 3 syllables," Newton said.

Unikitty then hugged him.

"You're the best hider of all time!" She exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaaaattttt?" Newton said.

"This is amazing! You're alive!"

"Hooray!" cheered everyone.

"You wanna know the best part?" Unikitty added, breaking the hug.

"What is it?" Newton said.

"It's that I'm not it anymore, you are!" Unikitty said.

Everyone cheered again, but Newton stopped everything.

"You wanna know what's weird?" Newton said.

"What?"

"You never found Peter."

"What? But he was tagged. I found my sticker in him." Unikitty said.

"Peter would play things very smartly," Newton said. "He could put that sticker on to dupe you."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that," Unikitty said.

Before anyone could say anything further, a figure appeared.

"Hey, it's Magi-Chan!" Chris said.

"Guys, you need to come with me!" He said. "Bring everyone in South Park with you!"

**THE END.**


	49. Episode 49: The Search

**If you read the "Return of the King" chapter, this chapter continues that story. Plus, What if Peter was "different?"**

* * *

**Description: The Hero becomes the "Villain." Peter is now on the run by Freedom City. The kids in South Park use their superhero personas to go after him. Part 1 of 4.**

* * *

After a frenzied search for Newton, Unikitty and Newton were having some time together at a cafe.

POOF!

When everything cleared, a purple hedgehog came from floating down.

"Magi-Chan?" Newton said.

"Newton?" Magi-Chan said. "Thank goodness all of you are here!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Unikitty said.

"You may not believe it, but Peter has betrayed us!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Newton mouthed out loud.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you need to get everyone in South Park and meet me at the town hall."

* * *

Soon, the entire town of South Park gathered around the main hall.

"I wonder what's up?" A woman whispers to her husband.

Magi-Chan appeared in front of everyone.

"Peter has betrayed you! He's planning to put Chris-Chan back as mayor of Freedom City and renaming it CWCville!" He said.

"What?"

"This can't be!"

"But we trusted him!"

"I know you have questions, but we need to head over to Freedom City to discuss what happened further!"

* * *

With an instant snap of his fingers, Magi-Chan brought everyone to Freedom City. The people of South Park looked around. Wanted posters of remaining members of Christine's army were everywhere. Peter was the main target though with a 15 million dollar bounty.

"Wow, 15 million?" Kyle said. "How can one person cause so much?"

"The point is," Magi said. "Is that Peter betrayed us. We're in the town hall discuss things further."

When everyone arrived at the town hall, all of Peter's friends from the resistance were drawing out plans.

"He can't have gone far," Sonichu said. "He is very, very smart. He would often lead us to wild goose chases."

"I think he ditched his phone," Rosechu added.

"Hey, excuse me..." Newton began.

"Or Peter might give us false information and will lead us to some trap so that he can finish all of us off!" Punchy said.

"HEY!" Newton yelled.

Everyone grew silent and looked at Newton.

"What happened?" Newton said.

"I got this whole thing recorded on video." Bubbles said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_It was the Freedom City's Battle Royal. _

**Music: "Battle Royal" from Pokemon Sun and Moon.**

_"Here at the Battle Royal, the crowd is filled to the brim with excitement! Now let's meet our contenders!"_

_Peter showed up in the green corner._

_"In the Green Corner, we have Peter sending out Mimikyu!"_

_A gray-colored Mimikyu popped out. It was a rare alternated-colored version that many trainers called a Shiny._

_"In the Yellow Corner, we have Steve sending out Charizard!"_

_A Charizard belonging to Steve appeared in the yellow corner._

_"In the Red Corner, we have Tristan sending out Rotom!"_

_A fire/electric Rotom appeared._

_"An in the Blue Corner, we have Courtney sending out Gardevoir!"_

_Courtney called out Gardevoir. An overhead view of the battlefield is shown._

_"The Battle Royal begins now!"_

_A fighting clang is heard as the battle began. _

* * *

"Can we fast forward?" Newton said.

"Alright." Bubbles said.

* * *

_Everything fast forwards to the key moment. After the contest, Peter went up to the leaders of Freedom City._

_"I've been thinking..." Peter said._

_"What?" David said._

_"Maybe Christian Weston Chandler isn't as bad as we think he is?"_

_That sent everyone into hysterics._

_"WHAT?!" Courtney said. "Christian's a smelly-ass man who lives with his mother and gets banned frequently in numerous places!"_

_"He knocked Michael Snyder down with his van!" Alex added._

_"He blamed ED on the drawing he drew on Megan and him making out!" Steve continued._

_"He demonized me in his comics!" Mary Lee Walsh said._

_"He treated all of us badly!" The Chaotic Combo said along with Sonichu and Rosechu. "It's all about him and not us!"_

_"And worse of all..." SNT summarized. "Was that he blamed others for his failures and not himself!"_

_"STOP TALKING ABOUT CHRIS-CHAN!" Everyone shouted._

_Peter still tried to make himself loud and clear._

_"Anyway, I've done some digging. Chris-Chan has been abused by his parents at a young age, and after being locked in his room by an abusive babysitter, he was unable to speak for 6 years."_

_"BORING! He's cruel, evil, and that's it!" Anna said._

_Peter only spoke louder._

_"While his father was alright with him, his mother was a hoarder and used suicide as threats for Christian and her husband. When Christian's father died, her abuse on Christian escalated. Christian can no longer sleep in separate rooms, being forced to sleep next to her in case she wanted something. And when Christian tried to resist, his mother got super pissed and wrecked everything he owned. All for just sleeping separate to her."_

* * *

The video ended there.

"Huh?" Newton said.

"I ran out of memory." Bubbles said. "But after that, Peter became enraged that we didn't sympathize with Christian and called us predators. He then went on to say that he wanted to apologize to Christian for all of this. To which we refused. Now, we have no traces of him anywhere."

"But Peter seemed to know what he's talking about," Newton said.

"Yes, but Christian is a horrible person, and we cannot trust Peter to _change _his errors," Sonichu added.

"We sent his former friends to go look for him, but they turned out empty," Magi-Chan added.

"We'll go look for him!" Newton said.

"Really? You would do that?" Wild said.

"Yes. I need to find him and..." Newton began before making up a lie. "...bring him to justice!"

"Huh?" Everyone in South Park said.

"Come on, we can't expect Peter to explain his side?" Newton said.

The people of South Park soon knew what Newton is talking about and pretended to go along to.

"One question," Cartman said. "How are we going to take on Peter? He's smarter than all of us!"

"Do you play superheroes?" Magi-Chan said.

"Yeah, so?" Stan said.

With a touch of "magic", Magi-Chan used his "magic" to turn the kids of South Park into superheroes. Mainly, the ones they made up.

"I'm the Coon!" Cartman said.

"Human Kite!" Kyle said.

"Toolshed!" Stan said.

"Call Girl!" Wendy said.

"Super Craig!" Craig said.

Let's skip all of that now. The superheroes all did their battle pose.

"So what do you guys call yourselves?" Newton said.

"Coon and Friends!" Everyone said.

"Wait, isn't it Freedom Pals?" Chris said.

"Let's not start that up again..." Karin groaned.

"We made up our heroes to fight for crime and a chance to be in a movie." Call Girl said.

"Like the MCU?" Johnson said.

"Yes, we're currently working on phase 1 with a Coon Netflix series," Toolshed said.

"Did you get a lead on Peter's location?" Newton said.

"We last saw him heading into the forest," Magi-Chan said.

* * *

When our heroes arrived in the forest. They heard a man screaming for help.

"We got to help him!" Call Girl said.

The Coon and Friends arrived at found a chained up Robert Downey Jr lookalike if he gave up on life and started drinking. They soon released him.

"Thanks. Some weird guy who blames me for killing his parents chained me up here." He said in a bubbly tone.

"Who was that?" Human Kite said.

"He was wearing a black hoodie and was wearing a dark blue knit cap. That's all I know." He said.

"Wait..." Newton said, thinking about the description. "That's Peter! Why would he hold this guy hostage?"

"Didn't you hear?" Chris said. "The guy said that Peter accused him of killing his parents."

"That's not Peter at all. I know! Someone's trying to frame him!" Unikitty concluded.

Everyone looked at her.

"Really?" Super Craig said.

* * *

After freeing the hostage, no signs Peter was found. Coon and Friends returned to Freedom City.

"No sign of him?" Sonichu said.

"No. We found a person that was held hostage though. He claims that Peter held him there." Coon said.

"That gives us more proof that Peter did indeed betrayed us." Rosechu summarized.

As Rosechu continued her long-winded speech, Newton walked over to Call Girl and whispered something to her. Call Girl checked the phone of the man that Peter held hostage.

"According to his phone, he was a hitman hired by some person named Kellie to assassinate... Peter's parents?!" Newton read to himself.

"We better show the evidence to Magi-Chan right away." Call Girl said.

"Wait!" Newton said, stopping her.

"What?"

"We need to dig up more info," Newton said. "We can't just show texts between Kellie and that guy."

Before anyone can say anything further, one guard of Freedom City arrived up to Magi-Chan. He whispered something into his ear.

"Thank you, Benjamin. Everyone, we got a sighting of Peter!"

Everyone chattered to each other.

"Follow us!" Sonichu said.

* * *

_Peter_

I was in some sort of open space good enough for a battlefield. That was when I saw _them._

The followers of Chris-Chan. They called themselves "The Resistance". All they are just going to do is to be like Chris-Chan. Although Freedom City was acting like that already.

"Peter!" Their leader Kellie exclaimed. "I was so worried about you! We were just in the middle of launching our attack on Freedom City when we found you!"

"I... I..." I stammered.

"Get hands off him." Another voice said.

I turned to find Magi-Chan along with the members from Freedom City behind me. My friends were there also.

"Peter, you're safe!" Stan said, now dressed as a handyman.

"Stan!" I said.

"It's not Stan! I'm Toolshed!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Join us, Peter. And we can rid of Freedom City's evil rule!" Kellie said.

"Be careful Peter, that person has no heart!" Angelica Rosechu said.

A handful of more people came out from Kellie's side.

"There you are, Peter! I was worrying that you might run off again!" Night Star said.

A flame bird who looked like Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie flew from the sky.

"Squawk! I'm glad you're okay, Peter. You must be so lucky! Squawk!" Flame said.

A Rosechu came in from flying.

"Yay! We got our brother back!" Zapina Rosechu said.

"B-Brother?!" Cartman said, dressed as his Coon persona.

"You scum!" SNT said. "First you kidnap him, and now you lie to him? He's our friend, not your brother!"

"You are mistaken. Peter is our sweet brother. You may not have him." Night Star said.

"I never said I was your brother!" I said.

"Come home to us, Peter!" Magi-Chan said.

"Our side is your home!" Kellie said.

"P-Peter?" Butters said, dressed as a supervillain stammered.

"He's our friend!" Zapina said running in.

Everyone looked at me. Usually, this would be a difficult choice, but I knew exactly what to do.

"I... won't turn against anyone," I said.

"Ah, so you are going to explain how you see the positives on each side?" Courtney said.

"No, both of you are as equally as bad as Chris-Chan himself. The followers of Chris-Chan simply became tyrants for their pleasure while Freedom City has been enslaving ponies, Pokemon, and autistics. Even those who did not participate in the battle. I made up my mind, I'm not going back to either of you." I stated.

"I see what you're doing here Peter..." Magi-Chan said. "You're trying to manipulate us!"

"No. I'm stating the fact."

"Then allow me to fight," Kellie said.

"Everyone, attack!" Magi-Chan ordered. "Are you ready, everyone?"

"I was born ready!" Kenny said in his Mysterion persona.

"You jerks, I'll kill all of you!" Super Craig said.

"You're coming with us, Peter, understood?" Call Girl said.

"Resistance, prepare for battle!" Kellie said.

"Peter, you better be praying a prayer." Night Star said.

"Squawk! Let's do this!" Flame squawked.

"Yay! We're going to take Peter home!" Zapina said.

Both sides started fighting. I decided that it was time to flee.

* * *

After Peter's escape, both sides stopped fighting.

"Everyone! Spread the word! Peter is lost to us!" Kellie said.

"Everybody in Freedom City should know that Peter has betrayed us!" Magi-Chan said. "If he sets foot in this city again, he will be beheaded for treason!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

As everyone left to return to their respective bases, no one noticed Peter's friends silently leaving the battlefield in Peter's direction.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. Peter's now the "bad guy."**


	50. Episode 50: Ultimate Alliance

**I thought for this chapter, I wanted to shift perspectives between Peter and his friends. Also, after reading SNT vs Sonichu again, I couldn't help but feel bad for the villains in this story. You may call me the bad guy, but I think people can change. Yes, Chris-Chan is a terrible person, but the effects of what caused him to be so terrible are so shocking that you want to feel sorry for him. What caused him to be so horrible? Let's find out!**

* * *

**Description: Part 2 of 4. Discovering that Freedom City is becoming worse than Chris-Chan's followers, Peter and his friends recruit allies from places that Peter has visited. Meanwhile, Freedom City recruits more superhero personas to go after them.**

* * *

_Newton_

It was clear for everyone around Freedom City and the followers of Chris-Chan. Peter is a traitor. But I still wanted to talk to him. After the battle, we followed Peter into the woods. After following him to an unknown area, I saw him take out a smartwatch. He activated it.

"Sam? Are you there?"

"Y-Yeah, loud and clear." A voice of a socially awkward kid said.

"I'll meet you at the meeting point so we can discuss what happened back there," Peter said.

"Okay..."

I saw him left. We emerged from our hiding spots and went after him.

* * *

_Peter_

I still couldn't believe it after what happened back there. I was just playing Hide-N-Seek with Unikitty until Magi-Chan appeared in front of me and asked me to solve an issue around Freedom City. I already knew about how terrible they treated many people after CWCville fell. You want the full story of my perspective on Chris-Chan? Here:

_Peter had just given his perspective on why Christian should be forgiven, but of course, the Chaotic Combo refused to acknowledge this._

_"I think Chris is beyond saving," Sonichu said. "He doesn't care about anything but himself."_

_"We've been abused by our parents and we turned out fine," Anna said._

_"But not all of you are abused," Peter said. "People with autism see things very differently than normal people. I'm no expert, but autistics have a lack of empathy. They cannot see how others feel."_

_Complaints from some people suffering from PTSD from Christian arose coming from Bubbles's phone._

_"He wished me a slow death from a fire!" A woman said._

_"He just brushed off my claims when my dad died from drinking too much!" A man said._

_"And when my brother committed suicide, he just told me to get a girlfriend!" Another man added._

_The complaints stopped._

_"You know, I find it funny that you've changed when all you did to reform was cry for me when I was killed by Karin. People don't just do one thing and they're easily forgiven, they need to do more than that."_

_"And what are you trying to say?" Magi-Chan said._

_"Think of it this way, a mob was formed after defeating Chris-Chan. Everyone jumped in on it. They wanted to show that they are morally right. In reality, they are doing something even worse than what they believed to be morally right. They beat down autistics, burned down many homes of Pokemon, slaughtered ponies. They were given memes, joked around on the internet, doxxed, one guy in particular who was wrongfully accused of a bombing committed suicide out of grief from all of this. Let's get this out of the way, it's bullying and criminal. And you guys jumped in on it. All for showing yourselves that knowing what you're doing is right."_

_"We're not bullying, we need to keep them weak so that followers of Chris-Chan cannot rise up again!" Sonichu said._

_"Imagine these bullies beating someone down to the ground to the point where he's helpless and immobile. And without context or the truth, more people joined in. So that they can just feel better than the person they were beating down. It's amazing how much racism that these people got."_

_As this happened various scenes of a peace rally happening across Freedom City occurred._

_"Go back to the forest, brony!" A person said, throwing a rock at a pony._

_"I have a home and a job!" The pony said._

_"Freedom City is a unique place. A crazy, beautiful diverse city. Where we celebrate our differences. This is not the Freedom City that I know of." A Pokemon K-Pop singer said. "The Freedom City that I know is better than this. We don't just blame others if they are like Chris-Chan's followers. We don't know why this is happening. We cannot let fear divide us. But give us back the Freedom City I love."_

_And back to the present. "Not one person reached out to one of these people protesting for equality and tried to help," Peter concluded._

_"Except for that K-Pop singer..." Punchy said._

_"Not one of them said, "Hey, are you alright?" Or "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"I imagined that you helped them, right?" Rosechu said._

_"I started this resistance because I wanted to take down the bad guy, but I created an even worse bad guy."_

_"So we are bad people?!" SNT said._

_"These people don't deserve hatred," Peter said. "I'm not against you, but we should stop all that harassment and racism. It's cancel culture, and nobody likes it."_

* * *

_WHAM! Peter was thrown into jail._

_"The supposed leader of the resistance against Chris-Chan was speaking out in favor in Chris-Chan just yesterday. Backlash occurred among the citizens of Freedom City. He was mocked, stoned, beaten up, and jailed at the Freedom City Jail." A reporter said._

_"It's hard being a person who sees two sides." His cellmate who had autism said._

_"I learned that the people of Freedom City can just be as bad as Chris-Chan," Peter said._

_"I'm glad you tried to speak out on our behalf." The cellmate said. "I'm Sam."_

_"Peter," Peter said, shaking his hand. "Did you like, have a horrible childhood?"_

_"No, my parents treated me well. They got help for me when I had autism. It's not easy when you have it, but people with autism can have normal lives. When they found out about my autism, they took me away from my family and I never saw them since."_

_"I'll help you see your family," Peter said._

_"Thanks, Peter," Sam said._

* * *

_Chris_

We soon arrived at the area where Peter arrived, which was at a small village far from Freedom City. There we saw him meeting up with some weird teenager with a blue hoodie and green shirt.

"How did everything go?" The guy said.

"As of now, I'm a war criminal," Peter said.

"You wanna head over to the cafe, it's cheap and they make great drinks."

"Sure."

We all followed the guy and Peter. After they entered the cafe, we all walked in one at a time and sat in different spots.

"Um, what would you like to order?" The waitress said.

* * *

_Peter_

"Ooh, Newton! They have Seven Layer Ice Cream Sandwiches!" A cheerful voice said.

Oh, brother, Unikitty was here. And if she was here, Newton was here too. I turned around to find all my friends having their cover blown.

"Oops. Sorry." Unikitty said.

"You need to learn how to mask yourself," I said.

"As in putting on a Halloween mask?"

"No, as in blending yourself in. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to bring you back to Freedom City," Johnson said.

"No. I'm not coming back," I said.

"Peter, we need to discuss this out with Magi-Chan. Maybe peace can be formed between the two sides." Chris said.

"Both sides are as equally bad. I cannot trust either one." Peter said.

CRASH!

"What was that?!" Karin cried.

We all ran outside.

* * *

_Karin_

We made our way outside to find Kellie's army arriving at the village.

"One of our scouts found Peter in this village! Hunt him down!" The commander said.

I turned and saw Peter running to the nearest exit. We quickly followed him soon after. An archer of Kellie's army surprised us from the side, but Peter pushed us out of the way. He picked up a piece of rubble and threw it back at the archer, causing him to stumble and fall off. Many villagers around us were killed. The police force in the village tried to fight back, but was defeated easily. I didn't even bother to look behind me even after we fled the village.

* * *

News of what happened to the village spread throughout Freedom City.

"Kellie's army is approaching us by the minute," Magi-Chan said.

"Hey! Why don't we do what Peter did when we were under the control of Chris-Chan?" Sonichu said. "As in gathering allies from around Freedom City to fight back!"

"Even though I don't like him, Peter does have some good intentions," Punchy said.

"We already have the kids of South Park going after him."

"But we need more!"

* * *

We cut to a training course outside with all of the children of South Park looking bewildered. Punchy and Wild Sonichu were their coaches.

"Okay, while the Coon and Friends are doing some business outside, we're going to send allies of our own to help them!" Punchy said.

"Okay, and you are..." Bubbles said.

"General Disarray!" Dougie said.

We cut to various jump-cuts of children dressed as superheroes they made up.

"Cosmic Gem!" Red said, dressed like a rainbow of colors and holding plastic red translucent gems.

"Coon Girl!" Heidi said, with her claws sticking out.

Music cuts out for Henrietta. The music starts up again.

"I'm not a superhero, but if it means taking out backstabbing Peter..." she said.

"Mint-Berry Crunch!" Bradley said, with cereal bowls.

"The Plunge-inator!" DogPoo said, with a plunger.

"Captain Underpants!" Randy said in his underwear.

"Wait, was that already taken?" someone whispered in the audience.

"Nope. Never heard of that superhero. Although two kids hypnotized their principal way back." Another guy said reading a book by Dav Pilkey.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Punchy told to Annie.

Annie did nothing at first. But then someone threw a rock to tease her. Of course, she got pissed. She grew to enormous size, her muscles grew to like the Hulk, her skin turned yellow, and her voice became deep.

**"YOU THINK IT'S FUCKING FUNNY? A POX ON YOU!"** She growled.

Her thunderous voice shook the whole area. The person who threw the rock fled in terror.

"WOW!" Wild gasped. "What's your superhero name?"

"Oh, I just stick with my normal name. Annie." Annie said, reverting to normal.

"I wonder how these kids got their powers..." Punchy said.

"Punchy, Magi-Chan gave them those powers," Wild said.

"So Magi-Chan's a genie now? Why can't he use a wish himself and teleport Peter here?" Punchy said.

As if on cue, Magi-Chan teleported in the scene.

"Because Peter knows my every move. He literally has some GPS blocker on his phone! Besides, I have business to work with. If you want to find Peter, be my guest. But I'm not going to doctor you." He said, before teleporting out.

* * *

_Peter_

I turned on the light. We were back here again. My old place.

"What are we doing here?" Chris asked.

"Getting new allies," I said.

"Ones better than the ones at CWCvill- I mean Freedom City?" Johnson said.

"Yes. And I know where we need to go first."

"To where?" Everyone said at the same time.

I took out an old map and unrolled it.

"That's-" Luci said. "The map of Dreamland and it's kingdoms!"

"We're going to get an army," I said.

* * *

_Luci_

I didn't know what to think. My old friends at Dreamland still thought I was dead. Peter took us back to Dreamland. Surprisingly, not much has changed. What is different though is that Zog is no longer king. Jen was.

"I-I-I don't know what to say about myself." I stammered.

"I know. But we need to get help." I said.

When we walked in, we saw not only Jen, but Bean and Elfo, my two other best friends besides Peter. When they saw me, they first reached out to touch me.

"L-Luci?" Elfo stammered.

"Yeah..." I said.

In an instant, we both embraced each other. Bean joined in too as tears rolled down their cheeks, landing on my body. She then looked at Peter and his friends, who were looking on.

"You're back..." She said, embracing him.

"And we need your help," Peter said.

"Huh?"

Peter filled her and Elfo in on everything. He introduced his friends to Bean and Elfo, who was now a husband and wife with two children.

"Wait, two?!" Peter said.

"We had a baby daughter a few months back," Elfo said. "And we named her Lily."

"How long has it since I left?" Peter asked.

"Too long!" Bean chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

"So this Freedom City is after you and you want to take it down?" Bean summarized.

"Yes. And I know you are a known wizard."

"Wait, she can cast magic?" Newton said.

Bean snapped her fingers, forming a zipper on Newton's face. We all cracked up except for him. After deforming the zipper, Bean and Elfo agreed to join us.

* * *

_Peter_

After getting Bean and Elfo, we then went over to the next place I stayed at. Wakefield, Ohio. Once, it was a zombified area, but thanks to my friends there, Jack Sullivan, Quint Baker, Dirk Savage, and June Del Toro, we made a cure and saved Wakefield. This is also where I met Rezzoch and got Luci back. Now, it was very populated with humans and monsters.

"Wow, this is like Monsters Inc!" Unikitty gasped.

"Come on," I said. "My friends have to be in this city."

We headed over to the Baker's house. There, Jack, June, Dirk, and Quint were playing on the Playstation 4.

"Peter!" Jack said, giving me a fist bump. "You're here!"

Everyone walked into the house.

"Whoa! You got The Last of Us Part II!" Newton said.

"I don't believe it... A talking unicorn!" June said. "I heard they grant wishes!"

"Yeah, this unicorn doesn't grant you wishes," Newton replied.

"It was surprising to me when I saw Newton," Bean said.

I filled them in on everything.

"Sure we can come, we don't have anything to all summer," Jack said.

"But your parents..."

"Don't worry," Quint said.

Quint left for a few seconds.

"Let's go!" He said, taking us outside.

"What did you tell them?" Johnson asked.

"I told my parents that we were going to summer camp! I also informed June and Dirk's parents too!"

* * *

_Karin_

"So where to next, Peter?" I asked.

"South Park 2047."

"My home? But why?"

"What about your office friends?"

I never thought about them. After the fall of Gregory, I never saw Rebecca Wilson, Jennifer Traven, or Daniel Diaz again. Upon arriving back home, the first thing Peter went to was his old home, now the home of a future Newton and Unikitty.

"Hey! It's me and Uni back in the day!" Future Newton said, seeing his past self.

"I don't look any different," Newton said.

A Future Unikitty still shared the same interests with her younger self. Newton and Unikitty met their future kids. Chris and Johnson learned about their futures from phone calls from their future selves.

"So Peter, how about you?" I said. "What's your future like?"

Peter went silent for a moment, I could hear him muttering the word Callum...

"Can we change the subject?" Peter said.

We got everyone in the household to join us, Peter rallied the future people of South Park.

"We don't know what we're rebelling!" A Future Tweek said.

* * *

_Peter_

I found Jennifer in the park.

"Peter! It's been very long since I saw you!" Jennifer said, embracing him.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Me, Rebecca, and Daniel all had the same job together, working at the accounting department."

"Oh."

"If you don't already know, Karin doesn't have a job anymore," Jennifer said.

"I heard. She told me that now she lives off of doing commissions for art."

"Her art's pretty decent. Mainly from Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon."

I noticed Jennifer's wedding ring on her left hand.

"You're married?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here's my wife now."

Another woman came back with a baby girl.

"Did you adopt this child?"

"Not exactly, she's my wife's daughter from a previous marriage."

"Who's this, Jennifer?" Jennifer's wife said.

"This is my friend Peter," Jennifer said. "Peter, this is Fawn."

After meeting up with Jennifer and Fawn, I convinced both of them to help us fight back.

* * *

_Peter_

I also found out that my friends were also able to get Rebecca and Daniel to join us too. Karin told me that they were already a couple together.

"Okay, Peter, time for your speech to the people you can trust!" Newton said.

As I made my way to the central area of the town hall, everyone was cheering for me. Before I can say anything, a portal opened up. Out came Cartman in his superhero persona. Then came Wendy as Call Girl. More and more "heroes" emerged from the portal. At the end of it all, several police forces of Freedom City joined in.

"Coon and Friends Assemble!" They all shouted.

"They're going to take Peter away along with all of us!" Newton shouted.

**Music: "Sixth Graders Battle Theme" from South Park: The Fractured But Whole.**

While everyone was fighting back to protect me, I only realized that everyone else was fighting against the Freedom City defense force. That just left me with the superheroes.

"You're coming with us, Peter!" Call Girl said.

* * *

The scene then shifts to the combat grid of South Park the Fractured But Whole. Call Girl was first.

"And Doxxed!" She said, taking out her phones.

But nothing happened.

"What? I doxxed to you!" Call Girl said.

Peter took out his phone. Nothing was changed. Peter had set up a protective firewall so that no one can hack into his phone. No one. Peter was up next.

"So it's turned-based? I'm up!"

Peter then went up to Wendy.

"What are you gonna hit me with? Your fist?" Call Girl teased.

Peter shoved Wendy into Toolshed.

"Hey, you're messing with my Call Girl!" Toolshed said.

Toolshed was next. He used his screwdrivers to knock Peter back.

"Get windy for you, Peter?" Human Kite said.

When Peter's turn came around again, he charge tackled through Call Girl and Toolshed, knocking them both out.

"Gah! Call Girl and Toolshed are down!" Wonder Tweek said.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Peter said.

"And we're getting back up!" Super Craig said.

More heroes emerged. Mainly the ones that took training from Wild and Punchy Sonichu.

"Is that Stan's dad?" Peter said to some guy in his underwear.

"I, Captain Underpants, shall knock you down!" Randy called.

"You're not taking Peter without getting through us!" A voice said.

* * *

_Peter_

I looked back, and saw Newton and Unikitty fighting on my side. More Freedom Pals came in.

"Let's avenge what happened to my friend!" Bebe said, stepping in dressed as a fairy.

"And what are you supposed to be?" I said.

"I'm the superhero, Mirage!" She said.

"I think that name was already taken..." Newton said.

In walked Red, Clyde, and Annie joining up with Bebe, Kyle, and Tweek. We still managed to deal with all of them.

"Man, they're tough as nails..." Clyde said, huffing and puffing.

"Everyone, fall back!" The commander shouted.

Everyone fell back. I turned to find no one from our side losing a life aside from a few injuries.

"Ha! We win!" Chris cheered.

"Now we can launch our attack on Freedom City!" Johnson said.

"Yeah, but it was all too easy..." I said.

* * *

Suddenly, the portal opened again. Out came Magi-Chan Sonichu.

"You're coming with me!" He shouted, taking Peter away in a flash with his physic.

In an instant, Peter was hauled away before anyone could do anything. The portal closed.

"NO!" screamed Newton.

"How? We were so ready for them!" Chris said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter regained consciousness inside of a prison van driven by two Rosechus.

"Oh, you are awake?" Bubbles Rosechu teased through the small opening in front of Peter.

"God Damn You!" Peter shouted, trying to bust the door.

"You can try all you want, but you're never going to bust through that thing!" Angelica teased.

"YOU'RE ALL CORRUPT! ALL OF YOU!" Peter angrily shouted.

"Oh dear, the madness in him is starting to sink in..." Bubbles pretend-gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**God, what is this, and the fact I have to stay at home because of a virus? Remember to stay clean and not touch your face.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(P.S. Opuscon789, if you're reading this, Rookie's real name is Gizmo. Or is it Mogwai?)**


	51. Episode 51: Fourth Wall

**Okay, this coronavirus is getting worse than I thought. I'm being barricaded right now at my house, and I can't leave the place.**

* * *

**Description: Part 3 of 4. While the battle of Freedom City is about to begin, members of Peter's groups form a rescue mission. Meanwhile, Peter discovers how Freedom City remained strong.**

* * *

_Peter_

So we're back here again. Want to see the conclusion of everything until now?

_The prisoners were being loaded onto the prison bus. When the last one got on, the bus drove off. No one said a word, chuckled or even brought up a topic. Peter looked to the side and saw a truck driving up to the bus at ludicrous speed._

_"Uh... guard..." Peter began._

_"What could-"_

_Everything went black. When Peter regained his vision, he could see the bus turned to the side. The guard driving the bus was gunned down, and all of the prisoners were being evacuated._

_"Take my hand!" A guy said._

_Peter grabbed the guy's hand._

_"Who are you?" He said._

_"A friend." The guy said._

_The other prisoners were being escorted out by some men wearing muscle bras. Peter was escorted along too._

* * *

_Peter found himself in an underground base. Many people were living it like a society. It was like Terminator or Shrek Forever After in this place. _

_"Welcome to the resistance, kid." A cheerful voice said._

_Peter looked behind him, it was a Rosechu. _

_"My name is Zapina Rosechu, what's yours?"_

_Peter didn't say anything. But someone else blew his cover._

_"Hey, isn't that Peter?" A guy said._

_"Oh, crud," Peter said to himself._

_"Yeah, it is him!"_

_"He started this whole resistance against Chris-Chan!"_

_"I'm just gonna go..." Peter said._

_"No, it's not your fault." Someone said._

_Peter looked behind him and saw a teenage girl wearing a blue t-shirt with a heart on it, a blue cap with the letter K, and a blue skirt with two Pokeballs attached to it._

_"Hi, I'm Kellie!" She said. "You must be Peter Caldwell, the leader of the first resistance."_

_"I, uh..." Peter began._

_"Well, I'm the leader of the second resistance!"_

_"You call yourself a second resistance?" Peter said._

_Kellie just ignored what Peter said and moved on._

_"Once we take down the leaders of Freedom City, we can put Chris-Chan back in order._

_"Wait, what?" Peter thought._

_"One problem, Christian's dead," Peter said._

_"Well, I guess someone like me can succeed him. I'm 16 years old..."_

_"You look like your 29," Peter said._

_"Okay, I'm 26. I have a very cheerful personality, average figure, and brown hair."_

_"So, you think your body and personality is what makes you a better leader than the Chaotic Combo?"_

_"Yes."_

_As much as Freedom City has proven itself to be cruel, Peter didn't want Chris-Chan or anyone like him to be back in power. The power should've belonged to the people, not a select group. As Peter made his distance away from Kellie, he met several members of the resistance. Flame the Sunbird, a Kazooie clone who is said to be the protector of the sunstone, now a second-in-command of the resistance. Several more Sonichus and Rosechus, ponies, and pokemon. Most interestingly, some followers of Chris-Chan that Peter had not known were also there as well. This included a guy resembling Chris, Naitsirhc, obviously Christian backwards, a girl dressed in Sailor Moon clothes and her skunk partner, and a female counterpart of Christian Weston Chandler._

_"So you're name is Crystal?" Peter asked._

_"Yep. Even though you killed my twin brother, I'll be happy to accept you as a member of our resistance."_

_"Oh my god..." Peter thought. "Those followers are just as dumb as Chris-Chan himself."_

_Soon it was time for dinner._

_"Mac and Cheese?" Peter said, looking at his plate. "Aren't we going to have any meat or veggies to go along with that?"_

_As much as he loved fast food, Peter got a box of chicken nuggets and a salad all made by McDonald's__. Not the best choice for a healthy diet. He shrugged and ate his food. It at least wasn't a garbage meal, but Peter could've had something even better. As he was in the middle someone sat next to him._

_"Sam?" Peter asked._

_"Yeah, got the same thing as you did," Sam said._

_"You can choose what you want?" _

_"No, it's just fascinating that we got the same meal."_

_"Hey, Sam..." Peter said._

_"What?"_

_"Do you think you're comfortable here?"_

_"No. I just want to leave this place as much as you want to."_

_"Then I have a plan," Peter stated._

* * *

_Peter traced out his plans. After night fell and everyone fell asleep (aside from the watchtowers), Peter and Sam left their bed and snuck past the guards and into the outside world. They still had to keep low until the two were sure they were out of range._

_"Whew, I can't believe that worked." Sam breathed._

_"So, where do you live?" Peter asked._

_Sam took Peter to a village not far from where they were. When they got there, both of his parents and his sister came out with open arms._

_"Sam, I thought we lost you!" His mom said._

_"Now we're together again!" His sister said._

_Peter could only just look away, there was nothing wrong in happy reunions for him, but it felt like a blast of unicorn barf directed at him._

_"So, can we move on the reunion now?" Peter said._

_"Oh, so what are you going to do now?" Sam said._

_"I have something for us to keep in touch," Peter said, taking out two smart-watches. He handed one over to Sam._

_"You just press the green button on it and speak to whoever you want," Peter instructed._

_Sam tried out it._

_"I can hear you." He said._

_"Yeah," Peter said.  
_

_"So, where are you going?" Sam asked._

_"Going back home," Peter said. "I'm not going to take any part of this."_

* * *

_As soon as Peter arrived back home, he found his place ransacked. Two bodies were lying on the floor._

_"Mom! Dad!" Peter screamed._

_Peter's Mom and Dad were on the floor, unresponsive. Peter tried to calm down, thinking about what to do..._

_"A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Or not. Before Peter could think anything further, a masked figure approached behind him. _

_"Gotcha!" He said._

_When he turned Peter around, he stopped. The masked figured unmasked itself._

_"C-C-Callum?" Peter said._

_"No. No. No. I didn't want to do this. I was hired to kill someone with a black hoodie and black knit cap like you, but I didn't expect you to be the person I'm looking for."_

_"Who hired you?" Peter said. "Just let me go."_

_Callum did..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_BLAM!_

_Callum fell backwards, landing on the floor. A barrel of a revolver smoked out of an assassin's gun. He was bearded, drunk, and wore smudged glasses. Peter didn't say anything, even when the assassin grabbed him away.  
_

* * *

_Peter regained consciousness as he found himself dangling from a tree. _

_"You never seem to give up do you?" The guy taunted._

_"Who are you?" Peter said._

_"Once I bring you back to Magi-Chan, soon I will collect my reward for capturing you and a little extra for taking out your parents along with it!"_

_"So you killed my parents!" Peter said.  
_

_"No, I was hired. Freedom City's leaders are the real killers."_

_"Nice try, but you can't use the excuse that you were hired to avoid punishment!"_

_"And how are you going to punish me? Death? Torture?"_

_Peter saw Sam and his sister approaching from the woods. His sister had her bow ready._

_"Shoot the rope!" Peter shouted._

_"Wha-?" Sam's sister shot the rope dangling Peter. The arrow cut the rope, freeing him. When the assassin raised his gun to aim at Sam and his sister, Peter grabbed him from behind. The assassin was disarmed, and now the tables were turned against him._

_"Tie him to the tree," Peter ordered._

_The assassin was tied to a tree. Sam's sister took out a small bottle of yellow liquid and poured it all over the assassin._

_"What's this? Piss?" He said._

_"Meat juice. Have a nice dinner with the wolves." Sam's sister said._

_The three ignored the assassin's cries for mercy as they left him to die._

_"So you're back..." Sam said._

_"Sorry about your parents..." His sister said. "And before you answer on how I knew about your parents..."_

_"You overheard it from the assassin," Peter answered._

_"Yeah."_

_"So what are you going to do?" Sam said._

_"I'll talk to you later. Right now, I need to stay in hiding."_

_Peter then left the area._

* * *

_Peter_

Great! Now we got caught up! But I'm still in prison. Luckily, those idiot guards don't understand about lock picks. I had a paperclip to use just in case. Once I freed myself, I only realized that I opened up a bigger cell with a chained-up person typing on a laptop. I looked over the shoulder...

The same action I just did was typed on that computer. The person was typing my actions on the computer. I got his attention...

"Um, who are you?" He said.

"Are you a prisoner here like me?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." He said.

I then looked at the computer again, scrolling it until the top. He documented everything. My parents being killed, me being labeled as a traitor of CWCvill, everything.

"Are you a reporter?"

"No. I'm an author. I write what comes in my head usually every day. It's so weird seeing my own piece of work in real life."

"Wait, you wrote this story?"

"Yes."

"So whatever you write becomes true?"

"Yeah..."

"So that means you killed my parents and made me go through with all of this!"

"No! Listen!" He said.

I grabbed him by his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"I didn't write on killing your parents! Your parents are still alive!"

"What?"

"Freedom City wrote that! What they do not know is that the bodies you found were fake! You wanna know where you're parents are? Here!"

"Peter?" A familiar voice said.

I turned and saw my parents coming from the shadows.

"Mom! Dad!" I said.

"I know, this guy warned us about our deaths so we had to fake them," Dad said.

"Whatever you do, we shouldn't take down both sides." The writer said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember how taking down Chris-Chan with a rebellion replaced it with an even crueler leader? If you probably soften both Magi-Chan and Kellie, they won't be as bad as you think they are."

"You want them to stop fighting each other." I summarized.

"Correct. But I don't know who would be a better leader if that succeeds. Magi-Chan and his followers would have to step down."

"Hey, do you have a name?"

"No, you can just call me writer."

"Or Slated289 as said on your user profile," I said, looking at his computer.

"Writer."

"One question, how do we get out of here?" Mom asked.

"Maybe we can write our way out," I suggested.

"I can't. Magi-Chan locked the computer I'm writing on. I don't have any other sources to write with." Writer said.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Your phone." I reminded.

"Oh yeah!" He said, taking out his phone.

He typed a sentence and we disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Freedom City...**

The forces that Peter assembled entered the gates.

"Alright, Peter has enlisted me as second in command," Newton said.

"So what's your plan?" Johnson said.

"Karin, Unikitty, and I will go and rescue Peter from the cells. The rest of you would need to show the world who Freedom City really is." Newton ordered. "And maybe, just maybe, we can get the superheroes on our side."

"You want to change what South Park thinks about Freedom City?" Chris said.

"Think of it as a spark of a revolution. Even if Peter isn't a part of this, he would be proud."

"Let's crash this joint." Someone said in the back.

Everyone quietly made their way inside the walls. They all went separately and kept themselves anonymous.

* * *

The three arrived at the same prison area where Peter was kept. There was nothing there.

"Are we too late?" Karin asked.

"They must've expected us and probably moved Peter and the rest of the prisoners to a new place," Newton said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris's team arrived at the broadcast station. After subduing all of the workers there, they headed over to the main computer.

"Alright, you still have that links of the crimes that Freedom City did?" Newton said on Chris's earpiece.

"Yeah, where are you now? You must see the fireworks." Chris said.

"We're still busy searching for Peter," Karin replied.

Johnson connected his phone to the computer.

**UPLOADING FILE...**

**FILE SUCCESSFULLY UPLOADED.**

"YEAH!" cheered Chris's team.

Everyone high-fived each other.

* * *

The same guy who assassinated Callum, know known as the Speaker, was in charge of speaking out Freedom City propaganda.

"Fellow citizens, ever since the downfall of Christine Weston Chandler, we have worked very hard on making a fair society for everyone to prosper. We had our shares of ups and downs like fights breaking out and murder, but at least we're fixing the broken pieces." He said.

While this is happening, a large screen television was broadcasting Freedom City propaganda to the public. It showed everyone safe together, all of them happy.

"Freedom City is traveling across our world carrying the greatest gifts from our leaders."

The image changed to several key members of Freedom City including Alex, Steve, and Courtney giving out supplies to the needy. But the image then changed to them burning down homes. Among the public were the people of South Park.

"What the? What are they doing in the video?" Call Girl said.

"Sounds like they aren't what they say..." Toolshed said.

As that happened, various shots of people around Freedom City seeing the broadcast, including Newton and his team. They were all getting enraged. The Speaker does not notice the look of terror on the public's faces.

"It is a revolutionary idea indeed. This is an end to all of our suffering. To all of our decay. To pain. The beginning of a new tomorrow. Available to all of us today."

The image changed to a totalitarian army set up by Punchy and Wild Sonichu, but then it changed to them capturing innocents and executing them in prison cells. The public was all furious.

"Support Freedom City and it will support you..."

"Yeah! No way!" Someone shouted.

"You're supposed to be protecting us! Not kill us!" Another guy said.

"I used to be a part of you!" The Coon shouted. "Now I know what it feels on getting betrayed!"

"Chris-Chan wasn't a monster but you are!" Human Kite said.

The Speaker was noticing all of this backlash. He turned around to find images of dead people who tried to resist Freedom City. More of Freedom City's crimes were broadcasted around the city. Kellie's forces were at the very edge of the walls, trying to break in. The Speaker slowly backed away from the crowd. The people charged for the Speaker and his protectors. While the public was going for the Speaker's protectors, the superheroes were going for the Speaker. FastPass caught up with him and knocked him to the ground, The Coon shredded the Speaker of his clothes, leaving the Speaker naked. Now bloodied and bruised, the Speaker looked up to see Super Craig standing before him. He tried to reach out for help, but Super Craig knocked him down with a single blow. The Speaker tried to keep his eyes open, but the last thing he saw was Super Craig raising his foot over the Speaker's face. It went down on him as the screen cut to black.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**At least I have a Nintendo Direct to keep me busy...**


	52. Episode 52: Redemption

**People often say that Christian Weston Chandler is horrible due to his autism. I can agree with that to some degree. But what's important to note is that people with autism don't turn out as failures as Chris. What I'm saying is this: People with autism can have normal lives. They can get jobs, get married, and have kids. I'm not saying that it's easy, but with enough help and care from the people around them, they can be helpful to society. I'm sure several autistics like you hate him, you probably heard of him and begged people not to get the wrong idea as you. And if you ****hadn't heard of him, well, you came to the right place. **

**As a Christorian, I feel sorry for him. There are people like Opuscon789 who have written Sonichu stories about Chris-Chan and his Sonichu characters as the main villains. I do like the story, but I felt kinda bad for what happened to Magi-Chan and Sonichu at the end. They got what they deserved but were treated like outcasts at the end. It felt like the story was simply, Chris-Chan is bad, the heroes stop him, hooray. I guess the irony of that is that I kinda did that overall summary on my version of Sonichu in episodes 34 and 36-40. So I decided to make more story on Sonichu. My take on Sonichu is not a battle between good and evil, but rather, morality...**

* * *

**Description: Part 4 of 4. The hope of redemption surges among Peter... Can he redeem Christian Weston Chandler before it's too late?**

* * *

**Music: "Prelude" from Final Fantasy. I seriously couldn't choose which Final Fantasy game has the best prelude. I like all of them! And it fits the opening for this episode!**

_**In a far off land... A long peace has ended. A tyrant who led the CWCville city has summoned her Sonic OC's in hopes to take over the land...**_

_**The people of CWCville fought bravely against them, but were forced to fall back...**_

_**Until a youth came along and formed a rebellion against her empire... The rebellion was a success! The enemy was defeated! Peace returned to the land...**_

_**But the power of the rebellion went into the rebels' heads. They **_**_brutally murdered supporters of the former tyrant's empire and treated look-a-likes of the followers with prejudice..._**

**_The youth, learning of the tyrant's tragic past and realizing the damage he has done, must flee the new city along with his parents and his new friend, with the enemy just behind..._**

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter_

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in some washed down slums.

"Mom? Dad?" I called.

"We're over here!"

I ran over to find the writer and my parents okay.

"Where are we?" I said.

"Ruckersville, Virginia. The place where Christian grew up." The writer said.

"I guess Magi-Chan found you..."

"Yep. Luckily, Magi enhanced my computer and phone so that whatever I write comes true. Now, he locked the computer so that I can only write Freedom City propaganda, but you helped me out."

"Wait, can't Magi-Chan write that all of us were instantly captured and brought back to prison?"

"I modified my phone and this story." The writer said with a devilish grin. "Magi has to come for us if he wants us. We won't back down without a fight. And he can't tinker with my story."

"What time are we in?" Dad asked. "It doesn't look like the modern-day."

"Ruckersville, Virginia. August 1983." The writer said.

"1983. Also, the year when Nintendo made the Famicom." I added. "But why are we here?"

"Christian was abused by a babysitter in 1983. If we can stop the babysitter or at least help Christian out after his abuse, we can save everyone around CWCville and make them stop fighting each other."

"I like the way you think!" I said.

"Also food's cheap here! It's only 40 cents for a Big Mac!"

"I had enough McDonalds for a while." I said. "Especially on what Kellie's resistance group gave me."

"So are we heading to the home of Christian now?" Dad asked.

"Let's go," I said.

We soon headed past the sign of Ruckersville.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Peter and his group, two of Peter's former friends in Freedom City, Dragan and Walter were watching this from far off.

"So that's why Magi couldn't instantly teleport them back into prison," Dragan concluded.

"Surely he would give us a big promotion if we capture Peter and his friends," Walter said.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Freedom City...**

Riots broke out across Freedom City. Kellie and her forces now had their window of attack. They charged right through the gates. Newton's team met up with Chris's.

"Did you find Peter yet?" Chris shouted over the chaos.

"No! We couldn't find him!" Newton said.

"I think it's safe to come out of hiding," Unikitty said, peeking over their cover.

Once the group left cover, they saw Cosmic Gem standing in front of them.

"Red?" Newton said.

Red stuck her hand out like magic. On her side, two young women came from behind her.

"So, you are the traitor's friends!" One of them said.

"It's more like an ultimate alliance," Unikitty said back.

"Perhaps let us show you the power of our servant." The other said.

Red cast her magic on Newton.

"GYAH!"

"_**ENEMIES OF ANNA AND EVE... MUST... DIE.**_"

"Newt, what are you doing? Snap out of it!" Chris said.

"Finish her off before she kills you!" Johnson said.

"N-No!" Newton said. "She's just being controlled!"

"But Newt-"

"I have to do what Peter would do. Avoid her! Do not kill her!"

"Newton!" A female voice called out.

Bean and Elfo came up to the group.

"If we can take down the two controlling your friend, that should release her!" Elfo said.

"Great. Let's go, everyone!" Newt said.

* * *

_Peter_

There wasn't much to do aside from walking to the town of Ruckersville. There were movie posters for Return of the Jedi, but that was just basically it. I was expecting people walking by noticing us and whispering into each other's ears. Instead, they just treated us like any other civilian.

"So writer, can I see your stories?" I asked.

The writer handed me his phone. I looked through the stories.

"Last Kids on Earth, Disenchantment, two South Park stories..." I read out loud. "This is what happened to me ever since I was blown back in time when Gospel took over."

"As I said, whatever I wrote in this story came true. I created you." The writer said.

"So, I'm a character in a story?"

"Well, yes. You and your parents are OC's, original characters. But you are not aligned with South Park or any other piece of media."

"So who am I based on?"

"I just built you from the ground up. I did not base my OC on anything. I then added a unicorn companion. A unicorn-cat hybrid from a TV show I watched. Two other OC's who serves as your friends, and finally, a girl who has the personality of an anime character."

"Amiable introvert?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Crappy office life?"

"Yes."

"I guess my friend's based off of Retsuko."

"As well as her other friends based on Fenneko, Tsunoda, and Haida. Although there is no dominance of who's the better boyfriend."

"But as much as I appreciate Karin's kindness to me, I feel like I'm not nice enough to her?" I stammered.

"Hey, we all have our ups and downs." The writer said.

"So do you think I should, you know, ask her out?"

"Yeah, probably. You know how to get a girl better than Christian."

That's when I noticed something.

"Hey buddy, look," I said.

The writer turned and saw Walter and Dragan walking throughout the town. We agreed to split up and tried on blending in.

* * *

After taking down Anna and Eve, Newton's team freed Red from their control.

"Whew, thanks." Cosmic Gem said. "I got separated from the others."

"There are others?" Newton said.

"Cartman and his friends went up ahead."

"Take us there!" Chris said.

The group soon arrived at the town square. The Coon, Human Kite, Toolshed, and Mysterion were busy fighting off some Freedom City soldiers. When Newton's team got there, Freedom City's soldiers started attacking them too.

"Hmm, what's going on?" The Coon said.

"Hey, isn't that Newton over there?" Toolshed said.

"If Newton's here, then Peter has to be close by." Human Kite said.

"Ha! Splitting Steve's forces in two thanks to them should make him a much easier target!" Mysterion added. "We need to fight as if our life depends on it!"

The four charged for Steve, who was in between his forces.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the city hall...**

"I knew Peter would've broadcast that thing to everyone," Magi-Chan said, overlooking the destruction.

"I know where Peter is! He's along with the writer as well!" Sonichu said.

"Where?"

"Someplace called Ruckersville! Walter and Dragan went after him, but we heard no word from them."

"We should send two more to check on them. Bring me Courtney and SNT!"

The two women were brought up.

"Yes, Magi-Chan," Courtney said.

"We'll have his head on our plate shortly," SNT said.

"Before you go, I need to do something to you two," Magi-Chan said.

SNT was offered a blue rocket-powered glider similar to Green Goblin along with a matching color mechanical suit. For Courtney, she just glowed.

"I don't feel any stronger..." Courtney said.

"Oh, you will be stronger!" Magi-Chan said.

* * *

The three walked outside.

"You see those resistance forces shooting at our men?" Magi-Chan pointed.

"Yeah?"

"Use your new _powers _against them."

Courtney stuck out her now blue hand which shot out a bolt of energy. It struck not only the resistance fighters, but several nearby buildings, causing blackouts.

"I'm like Electro!" She said.

"Yep, and it was all thanks to me!" Magi-Chan said. "Thanks to me altering the story so that I can give superpowers to those allied with me, we can catch Peter in no time!"

"So you wrote the story on you having the power of magic?" SNT said.

"Well, pretty much," Magi said. "Short story, I wrote myself with power-giving superpowers, and using those powers to capture Peter and bring good to the city."

"But I don't have any powers," SNT said. "I guess you can consider the glider and suit of armor a gift."

"We don't have time! We need to capture Peter!" Courtney said.

"I'll teleport you to Ruckersville now!" Magi said, teleporting them away.

* * *

Newton's team regrouped with everyone around South Park.

"Let's charge for the gates!" Someone shouted.

But the gates were barricaded. Luckily, with the help of the Last Kids on Earth, they were able to break through the barrier.

"Dude, you rock!" Toolshed said.

"Thanks!" Jack said.

Everyone charged through the gates. They arrived to find Kellie's forces dead on the floor.

"Oh my god..." gasped Karin.

"Looking for someone?" A voice teased.

It was Magi-Chan. He stood in front of Newton's team.

"I'm happy that you all got together to take down the big evil. But wait, where's Peter?" He teased.

"You captured him," Karin said.

"No, he escaped and he didn't bother regrouping with you. I'll show you where he is right now..."

* * *

_Peter_

At last, the street on where Christian Weston Chandler lives. All we need to do is to find the house, and everything will be fine. Sure, we were ambushed by my former friends, but we took care of them.

"Say, writer..." I said.

"Huh?"

"According to these stories that you write, you seem to mess up on how I met up with Newton and Unikitty. In your story, you said I met them as a teenager, but I first met them at the age of 5."

"I guess plot holes happen everywhere..." The writer said.

"And there's so much going on right now..." I said. "I'm being chased by two of my former friends, my other friends are stuck looking for me, and now we are here in some peaceful town that might be hiding its perfect image."

"Sounds like Riverdale."

"No, it says so on the welcome sign." I said, pointing to the sentence of a "peaceful" town.

That's when I noticed the neon light on one of the signs flickering. It must've been a busted fuse.

"So why did you write about Chris-Chan?" I asked.

"At first, I found him while browsing on the internet out of pure boredom. He was so gullible, thick-skulled, and resistant to change. Plus he gets trolled very easily. Of course, he no longer gets trolled now, but he is just as disillusioned. He's more like a comedic relief villain than a real threatening one. Some people tried to help him, but he mostly denied their help. One person tried to help him before turning into a troll herself. To her, the odds of Christian getting any help is as small as winning a lottery ticket. So in retrospect, we're supposed to mess with him to help him." Writer said. "But then, I saw something about his childhood. He was abused, spoiled, and his mistreatment for autism is what caused him to be so horrible."

"So, you sympathize with him?"

"At first, I started writing about Chris-Chan being evil and you saving the day, but after realizing how much suffering that Chris has been through, I started to feel some remorse on writing that. So I made more story on him. He's still terrible, but the cause of it is what causes some hope in redemption."

"But you said it's not worth it to redeem him," I said.

"Not when he's an adult. But we can change his ways when he is a child. We can encourage his parents to get him help and maybe, just maybe, he'll be a better person."

"I like how you think..." I said.

"Although, you have to face the consequences of changing the past..."

Suddenly, the lights in every store went out. The people all ran outside, confused about what's going on.

"Uh... Peter..." The writer said.

I looked to see a blue girl with both of her hands on the ground. She was absorbing the electricity from a power line.

"Hey, you! Stop it!" A nearby cop said.

The girl looked up.

"C-Courtney?" I gasped. "What happened to her?"

"I didn't write any of this!" The writer said when I glared at him. "I swear I did not write her as Electro!"

I tried to blend in with the crowd. A car drove up to her, but her blast of energy lifted the car into the air and over her.

"Holy cow!" One guy said.

"She's a witch!" Another guy said.

More cop cars came into the scene and surrounded Courtney. The civilians all backed away. We backed away too.

"We got to do something before she hurts someone!" I said behind the crowd.

"I got an idea!" The writer said.

Soon, I found myself in a Spidey suit. And it wasn't a cheaply made one in which you would find at a costume party, it felt like the actual thing. The only difference was that there was a white plastic spider logo on my suit similar to the suit in the PS4 Spider-Man game.

"What the?!"

"If you can have a villain in a superhero comic come to the real world, maybe have that superhero in the real world as well."

"But Electro was a guy..." I said.

"I guess we can call Courtney Electra. Come on, we need to stop her!" The writer said before going back into the crowd.

"Wait, I need to talk to my parents about this first," I said.

I showed what happened to me in front of my parents. Like a normal costume and the actual suit, I can take off the thing whenever I wanted.

"Go get her, Peter." My dad said.

I was about to swing away... and crashed right into the wall because I couldn't control myself.

"I need some training with these powers..." I said.

"No time! We need to stop Courtney now!" The writer said.

* * *

_Peter_

The cops threw tear gas at Courtney. Courtney's rage inside her grew.

"BACK OFF!" She screamed, blasting a huge wave of energy knocking every police car back. One police car was flying towards a car with two middle-aged parents inside. The two saw this and braced for impact. I swooped in and stopped the car from hitting the car with the two parents inside.

"You okay there?" I said.

"Yeah..." The guy said.

The two got out of their car and joined the crowd.

"Wait a minute..." The writer said to himself. "That's Bob and Barbra Chandler!"

"Huh?" I said.

"Hey! Stay focused!" The writer shouted next.

The next thing I knew I found myself standing in front of the crowd of people looking at me. Some of them held cameras.

"Is that Spider-Man?" One of the women said.

"Yeah! We love you, Spider-Man!" Another guy said.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" The crowd cheered.

"NO!" I shouted.

The crowd grew silent.

"I'm just a normal teenager!" I said, "I'm not some superhero!"

"But you saved us from an incoming car!" The man I just saved said.

"Who are you?" Courtney said in a haunting voice.

"Buddy, I can help you," I said, trying not to blow my cover.

There were police snipers all across the top of several buildings.

"I got a clear shot on her..." One of them said.

"I don't want anyone shooting at me!" Courtney said.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted. "This is my buddy! Don't shoot her!"

Courtney backed away, before stepping on a metal grate. This forced the snipers to shoot her.

"NO! STOP!" I called out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Courtney as she shot out a beam of energy, hitting the sniper that just shot her.

The energy also crumbled a piece of the building the sniper was one. It was falling towards one of the police officers. I web-pulled him out just in time.

"YEAH!" cheered the crowd.

Courtney stood still as she looked around the crowd cheering on me and chastising her.

"You stupid freak!"

"Get out of here!"

"Dummy!"

"Boo! Boo! Boo!"

"Get out of here, you freak!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Courtney.

"Stay with me, buddy!" I shouted.

"You set me up..."

"No, I didn't set you up!"

"You lied to me!"

"No, I want to help you!"

I noticed both of her hands beginning to surge. The crowd stood back. Courtney placed both of her charged hands on the ground, sending a huge beam of energy flying at me. I jumped over a police car behind me.

**SLOW. MO.**

The crowd was running away from Electra. Two civilians were about to touch the metal railing which was electrified. Another civilian stood frozen as a flying police car was going to crash into him.

**SLOW MOTION STOPS.**

I activated my web-pull to pull the civilians' hands off of the railing. I also stopped the police car from hitting the civilian standing in fear. The crowd cheered on.

"Good, Spider-Man, now it's time for me to light the candles!" Courtney said as she charged up another energy beam.

I dodged the beam just in time.

* * *

The vision of Peter ended for Newton's team.

"So he's now Spider-Man..." Newton said.

"And I created Electra to stop him! She doesn't want to harm anyone, she just wants to capture Peter!" Magi-Chan said.

"From the looks of it, she's doing a lot more than that!" Karin said.

"Shut up!"

Magi then called for his army. Sonichu, Rosechu, Wild Sonichu, Bubbles Rosechu, Angelica Rosechu, Punchy Sonichu, Alex, David, Tanner, and everyone else who supported them.

"Everyone's here..." awed Chris.

"Attack!" shouted Magi-Chan.

Before Newton, Unikitty, and Karin could move, everyone else was already fighting. Magi-Chan blasted a ball of energy knocking the three back. Newton got himself back up. As the camera pans across the city hall, he could only watch as everyone was fighting each other for dominance. As another ball of energy came towards him, he found out that the ball was suddenly stopped by someone else.

"K-Kellie?" He said.

"Looks like you need some help." She said, using her own Sonichu medallion to ward off Magi-Chan's powers.

"So you do have some fight in you, Kellie," Magi-Chan said.

"Yes, and I will put an end to your terror!" She said back.

* * *

_Peter_

I swung a fire hydrant, knocking Courtney into a building.

"How about some water to put out your candles?" I said.

Courtney grabbed two downed power wires and planted them on her chest. She supercharged herself, allowing herself to float in mid-air and cast longer beams of energy. And that's what she did. The people ran for their lives.

"Does anyone have a visual on Spider-Man?" A cop shouted.

Courtney was in the middle of her energy rampage until she was blasted by a fire hose. It is revealed that the writer, Mom, Dad, and I were the ones controlling it. In a rage, she teleported herself away. But following the energy trail she left behind, I knew she was heading to the power plant.

* * *

Newton rejoined with the others as they watched everyone fight each other to the death. Sad music plays over this.

"It's not a battle between good and evil. It's a battle for dominance..." Karin said.

"When Peter said that both sides are evil, he wasn't kidding..." Unikitty said.

"But some of our group are fighting them too," Chris said. "Does that mean we are evil?"

"No, but a battle for survival..." Johnson said.

Kellie and Magi fought each other. The blast of their attacks was enough to knock everyone out.

* * *

_Peter_

I arrived at the power plant.

"You're too late Spider-Man. I will control everything to them. And I will be a god." Courtney said.

"A god named Zeus or Ramuh?"

**Music: "My Enemy" from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Start 6 minutes in if you're listening on Youtube.**

A beam of energy was blasted at me. I jumped off the platform I was standing on and landed on the pipes. I pulled the pipes to redirect the water to Courtney.

"Not this time!" She said, blasting energy at the water. "That all you got?"

I swung myself to Courtney, knocking her several times. I dodged her energy blasts, redirected one chunk of debris at her, and swung myself to her. Both she and I were on the ground.

"You ready to give up?" I said.

"Never!" She said.

I kicked her back and shot my web-lines at her. She charged the web-lines like wires. They did not affect my web-shooters.

"Oh, thank you, writer!" I said, throwing Courtney back.

**Music stops for a brief moment.**

After a big shockwave from her fall, Courtney got back up. At the same time, the writer showed up.

"Peter!" The writer said.

"Not now," I said. "We need to stop her."

"I can help you with that. So how do we stop her?"

"What happens if you overcharge a battery?" I ask.

"It explodes." The writer said. "So we use her powers against her."

"Okay, I want you to overload the power on my word," I said.

"You got it!" The writer said before heading to the control center.

**Music starts up again.**

I swung myself over Courtney flying at me. Meanwhile, the writer made his way over to the control center. He took the keys to the control panel from one of the shocked-up workers. He unlocked the panels and watched as I swung over to two power lines, both on opposite sides of me. I webbed Courtney up as I used my web-lines to connect the wires. At that point, Courtney broke herself free from my webbing and blasted energy at me. I struggled to bring the two web lines together, but I did it. I then brought the web-line between my chest and Courtney's energy beam.

"NOW, WRITER, NOW! DO IT NOW!" I shouted.

The writer overloaded the power. I was knocked back onto the ground. Courtney was trapped by her beam. She was struggling to break free, but the power was too much. Power turned back on across the town. Her body glowed very brightly as she screamed for her life. A huge blast of energy turned the night sky into day for a second. I even forgot that night fell. But that didn't matter. Electra was dead.

**Music stops.**

"We did it!" cheered the writer.

I high-fived him.

"Now to redeem Chris-Chan," I said.

The writer held onto me as we swung over to Chris-Chan's house.

* * *

Newton got himself back up. He could see everyone lying either dead or unconscious. On opposite sides of the city hall, Kellie and Magi were charging up their power. Newton ran for the center.

"Newt, wait!" Karin called out.

"You gotta stop right now!" Newton shouted.

Both sides shot out a huge beam of energy.

"STOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

Newt was hit with the beam. It created a bright light that obscured him.

"Newt!" Chris called out.

"Oh no!" Luci said.

The blast was so strong it obliterated everyone and the entire city. No one survived the explosion.

* * *

_Peter_

I made our way to Chris's house. In a few minutes, Bob and Barbra will be home and we will discuss them in getting help for their son with autism. And if that's not enough to convince them, I would show the abuse the babysitter did.

"Peter! You're back!" My dad said.

"Now let's change Chris-Chan to good!" I stated.

We made our way inside. There was a terrible sight up ahead. The abusive babysitter was dead on the floor. We made our way to Christian's room and unlocked it. Christian was there crying. The writer walked over and comforted him.

"Shhh, it's okay. The mean babysitter's gone now." He whispered.

"You seem to know a lot about babies," I said.

"Yeah..."

**Music: "Green Goblin" theme from The Amazing Spider-Man 2.**

That's when I heard the sound of a glider. We all walked outside. There, right in front of us was an anthropomorphic fox in a blue armored suit standing on a glider. Her teeth were yellowed, her voice sometimes led to cackling, and her face was scarred. She looked at not just me, but the infant the writer was holding and my parents. At the same time, Bob and Barbra arrived home to see their child being held by someone they don't know.

"Peter..." The fox seethed. "When you formed the resistance, you meant helping Chris-Chan behind our backs!"

"SNT..." I awed. "What have you done to yourself?"

"What I had to do. You were our friend, and YOU BETRAYED US!" SNT shouted.

"No... I'm doing what's right... if Christian receives help now, there would be no more fighting."

"He's not worth helping... He's beyond pity..."

"But as I said before, he was abused by a babysitter. If we help him now, he won't become the man-child he is today."

"Look at what happened to Freedom City!" she said.

SNT pressed a button on her suit, showing a video playing an overhead view of Freedom City. Everyone, including my friends, has lost their lives fighting each other. All because of me. Then I saw the bodies of Newton, Unikitty, and Karin. No, not them too! I didn't know what to say upon seeing that.

"You certainly created more bloodshed... look at my face!"

"It's going to be okay, SNT," I said. "I know Christian's still horrible, but behind a tyrant, there is still a person."

"You have taken away our justification from us, now I'll take away yours!"

"Writer, run!" I shouted.

The writer ran off with Christian in his arms. But he was not fast enough. SNT snatched him up.

"SNT!" I shouted.

I swung after her.

"SNT put him down!"

SNT made her way to the clock tower. I managed to climb to the very top. I tried using my web-lines on her, but she was too far away.

"SNT stop this right now, this isn't you!" I shouted. "This is not you, SNT! Put him down!

"SNT!" The writer said.

"Chris-Chan is not worth saving!" She shouted.

Christian started crying.

"SNT! This is between you and me! You wanna fight? Fight me!" I shouted.

"Okay..." She said.

She dropped the writer and the baby. I jumped up and caught both of them at the same time. We crashed into the ceiling window below and landed on a platform.

"You okay?" I asked.

"N-N-No..." The writer said, shaken.

I heard a beeping sound beside me. I saw a bomb about to blow up. I quickly braced for impact. The bomb blew up, sending us falling. I caught the writer who was holding Christian.

"I got you, kid," I said. "I'll put you down right here."

**Suspense music starts playing from here.**

I gently placed the two on a spinning gear below us. SNT flew in through the window. I webbed both of her hands. She managed to break herself free from them. Meanwhile, the writer, holding Christian close to him, was making careful steps, moving from one gear to the next while watching the fight from above.

* * *

**Music stops for a brief moment.**

"I can't believe it," Bob said. "Our son was kidnapped by some creature and now we don't know if he's safe or not."

"You wanna know why he was kidnapped?" Dad stated. "Because you were never there for him. If you leave your kids alone like that..."

"We had a babysitter!" Barbra countered.

"Well, that babysitter didn't do a good job." Mom remarked. "You wanna know how to raise a child properly, especially one that's autistic? Get help for him. It doesn't cost money, it will help him in the future, and will give him a rewarding life. You also need to clean up that hoard of yours."

"Well, I'll commit suicide then!" Barbra threatened.

"There are ways to help you with your hoarding," Dad said. "Bottom line, your son's life would not be in danger had it not been for your neglect!"

WHAM! It hit both parents like a truck filled with cinderblocks.

* * *

**Music picks up from here. Start 2 minutes and 30 secs in from the Green Goblin theme from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 for the best quality.**

I lept into the air and web-pulled my way onto the glider. SNT wrestled with me as I fought back. The glider swerved back and forth. I created a web line for me to swing on to, knocking her off the glider in the process. SNT landed on the platform below her. The glider crashed onto the gears the writer and Christian were on. Both of them were sent falling. I lept down and caught them both with my web-lines. I was in the middle of pulling them up until SNT jumped from behind. She had me in a headlock while preventing me from pulling Christian and the writer up by placing her foot on my wrist. I tried to push her face away, but she used her free arm to fight it away. I knocked her face back with my head, stunning her for a brief moment. I used my free arm to web SNT's right hand away, then her left. She tried to break free, but I webbed a clockwork gear above me and wrapped the webbing around her neck. We both grunted as we tried to fight it off...

"Peter?" The writer said.

**Music stops.**

One of the gears became loose. It knocked SNT away as she was knocked unconscious into a wall. But this also broke the webbing holding the writer. He gasped as he and Christian fell. I jumped down after them.

**Music: "Let Her Go" from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Also, SLOW-MO.**

As the writer fell with Chris-Chan in his arms, he could see me trying to help. I activated my web-pull on him. The writer closed his eyes, prepared to meet his fate. I latched onto a steel bar as the writer almost touched the ground. Christian was still okay. I jumped down. The writer opened his eyes.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's over."

"You saved me. Something that the actual Spider-Man cannot do to Gwen..."

"And the baby is safe too," I said.

"Yeah..."

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter_

I watched as a now conscious SNT was being detained by the police. I returned Christian to Bob and Barbra as the crowd cheered on.

"Well, time to go back," Dad said.

We were about to head back, but as soon as we got far away from everyone else, I saw that my Spidey suit was gone. My parents started disappearing too.

"What's happening?" I gasped.

"It's just as I feared." The writer said. "Because you changed the past, it will affect the future. You would've never become a Spider-Man, nor Chris-Chan would've ever become a tyrant."

"Does it affect you too?" I ask.

"Yes. We would've never met." The writer said, before disappearing.

I noticed the world around me disappearing too. But that didn't make me feel sad. I knew I did the right thing. And one day, I will see the writer again.

* * *

_Peter_

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a grassy field. As I got up, I saw a familiar face right in front of me.

"We ready for adventure?" Luci asked.

I knew where I was. Freedom City. But it was retitled to Station Square.

"What's going on?" I ask.

I made my way to the area where the city hall is. Everything seemed perfectly normal. When I last saw it, it was a war zone or a totalitarian estate, now it felt like an actual city. I noticed some familiar faces leading normal lives thanks to me. Alex now was working with his brother David at a comic shop. Steve now works as an architect, Walter and Dragan married Anna and Eve and all four of them were now chatting with each other at a cafe.

"They're all normal..." I said to myself.

"Huh?" Luci asked.

"Nothing."

I thought if SNT was right. Would Christian Weston Chandler be back in power?

"Now, for our fair mayor, Christopher Weston Chandler!" An announcer said.

I noticed the announcer's voice. It was Courtney! She was no longer Electra, but rather her normal reverted self as the mayor's assistant. But I knew was right, Christian was back in power. Although he was named Christopher in the reverted timeline, I couldn't wait for the easily gullible-

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" He called out.

Holy crap, Christian looked like he received help from others. While he still had autism, it looked like he received therapy from others throughout his childhood. I guess saving him from SNT as Spider-Man did help him. He now had a wife named Megan, and two kids, Crystal and Reginald Chandler. I was surprised to see Christian with Megan, especially after Megan told him "no" a lot. While he was in the middle of giving his speech, one thing occurred to me. Where are the Sonichus and Rosechus? Where are the Pokemon? Where are the ponies? Then I realized the words that the writer said to me...

_"Although, you have to face the consequences of changing the past..."_

I already learned my lesson from that. But it wasn't trolling that caused Christian to make Sonichu and Rosechu, it was a CD cover project that he was asked to make in school.

"Can we go?" I ask. "It's starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"Sure..." Luci said with concern.

* * *

_Peter_

I walked over to the cemetery. I always go there to think. I looked at the graves of Bob and Barbra Chandler there. Usually, their graves would be spat, pissed, and be vandalized by the trolls. It was horrible, these two were already dead and cannot respond to the trolls. But now, it felt like they were respected.

"Peter..." A voice said.

I turned around to see the writer there.

"I know it's surprising to see me, but I need to tell you something..."

"What?" I asked.

"I managed to save both you and me from losing our memories from this whole incident. We must agree not to tell anyone about this."

"But what about Sonichu and Rosechu? And the Chaotic Combo?"

"They were never made by Chris-Chan. He moved on from Sonic, My Little Pony, and Pokemon. Thanks to us, everyone is treated fairly."

"But for them... They're gone..." I said.

"But we did the right thing."

I paused for a brief moment. "What about SNT? Is she still a puppet from Team Freedom?"

"Team Freedom was never formed. SNT never joined them. You wanna see where she is right now?"

In the forest, I saw a young SNT living with her parents in a cabin.

"She's safe..." I said.

"Yeah..." The writer said. "But let's head back to the cemetery."

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: "The Rest of My Life" from The Amazing Spider-Man 2.**

We sat on a nearby bench.

"Writing you and me as the only ones remembering the whole thing came at a cost. The guy that killed Callum is still alive and hiding, Sonichu and his friends would not exist, and Callum is still dead. The list goes on and on."

I remained silent as the writer continued.

"I know what it's like to lose everything you love. I lost people growing up. If you lose hope, then the villains would win. It's not strength or brains that guides us, it's courage."

"Then that means that Callum would've died for nothing. Bob and Barbra would've died for nothing."

"This would also mean that I would've died for nothing," Luci said, coming in.

We were so busy talking that we didn't notice Luci there.

"Yeah, you were," I said. "But I can't... Callum..."

"Don't. Take him with you." The writer said.

I looked back at him. Maybe I will...

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter_

After our brief chat, the Writer would agree to talk to me when he can. I arrived back home thanks to Rezzoch.

"We're back..." Luci said.

I noticed South Park not changing since I left. I then remembered the "not so nice" words I said to Karin. I wished I could've taken them back as I looked to my right. A billboard advertising rock-climbing gear had a "Hold On!" tagline. Hold on... that must be what the writer meant. Flashbacks of all the good times me and my friends had together, Callum included. This made me feel a lot better.

* * *

It was a terrible day for South Park. Scott Tenorman had his Ginger Kid army had bombs planted around South Park. Seeking revenge for their mistreatment, they threatened South Park to give them 10 million dollars or else they will blow up the town.

"You have 10 seconds to hand us the money or else your town is in ruins!" One of the ginger kids shouted.

"Just give them the money!" One of the police officers said.

The police officers tossed the Ginger Kids the money.

"Now surrender the detonators!" said the police.

"How about no! We have both of them now!" Another ginger kid said.

One of the ginger kids pressed the detonator. Nothing happened.

"What the?" Scott said.

"Um, Scott..." A ginger kid said on the radio. "The bombs have been sabotaged."

"How is this possible?!" screamed Scott. "Peter's gone and the entire town's here! This was our perfect chance to strike! We made it easy for his friends the first time so that Peter felt unwanted and then launch full force while he was away."

"That's the thing. He's- oh my god!"

It cut to static.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Scott as he threw the radio away. "No matter, I have my own attack."

Scott pressed a button on his watch, causing a giant mech-suit to fly in. He climbed into it as the other ginger kids spread out.

"Any last words?" He said.

In the middle of the crowd, Karin couldn't help but feel guilty for causing Peter's disappearance. The police started firing at the mech suit. It didn't do jack squat. Karin ran around the barricade and stood between Scott and the crowd.

"HOLD FIRE!" shouted a police officer

"Hey buddy, you need to-" Another police officer began.

Scott fired a shot that killed that police officer.

"Lookie, Lookie." Scott taunted. "It's the girl that _stopped _us."

"You need to leave!" said Karin, trying to be brave.

"Oh look, Peter is back!" Scott continued while taunting. "Well, now that he's gone, I should finish off his replacement!"

As Scott moved closer to Karin, the latter started to lose her courage. Maybe it was a stupid idea to step up. Unbeknownst to her, she didn't see the crowd looking behind them, the police in awe, Scott with a surprised look.

"Hey, Karin..." A voice said.

Karin turned around. She saw Peter and Luci standing behind them.

"I knew you'd come back." She said.

"Yeah, thanks for stepping up for me," Peter said.

Karin embraced a NOT surprised Peter. Peter sent her back to the crowd. The crowd cheered on. The police hands Peter a megaphone.

"Yeah, Scott! I'm back!" He shouted.

"No matter, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will have!" Scott shouted.

**Music: "I'm Spider-Man" from The Amazing Spider-Man 2.**

"What's that music playing in the background?" asked Stan.

"Who cares about music? We got Peter back!" cheered Wendy.

Peter and Scott charged for each other as everything cuts to black.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Before you comment, no, I'm not white-knighting Chris-Chan. Hell, I will admit that he is beyond aid now. But the point is, the cause of his horribleness can be retconned. It felt awesome writing this. I might return to Sonichu one day, but right now, let's go back to the quiet mountain town.**


	53. Episode 53: Dances with Strippers

**Okay, time to change things up. Back then I referred to episodes 41-50 as season 5? Now episodes 41-52 is technically season 5. **

* * *

**Description: Bebe gets tricked into stardom by a man that Peter knew.**

* * *

Everything was pretty normal in South Park Elementary during lunchtime. After lunch, the students all returned to their classes. One man bumped by the girls.

"Hey, watch it!" Nelly yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

The man looked like Robert Downey Jr if he gave up on life. His voice sounded drunk, had an Irish accent, and had neat-looking clothes.

"Oh my, he's attractive..." whispered one of the girls.

"And who might you be?" He said.

"First, I want to ask you something," Wendy said. "You don't look like a teacher, what are you doing here?"

"I'm working on a movie in New York. We need a child actor to play the lead role."

"What's it about?" Bebe said.

"It's about a girl with physic powers as a child but people want to use her as a weapon so she goes on the run."

"Sounds like it has been used before..." A boy said walking by.

But the girls were impressed by the concept.

"I want to be that lead role!" All of them said.

"Great! Practice begins tomorrow after school."

* * *

The next day after school, nearly every girl around school tried to be a part of the lead role. Being promised fifteen hundred dollars in a paycheck, and if the movie does well, be sent off to live in Hollywood with their family, who could say no? Of course, the people in charge of the movie looked shady as the boys and some girls who didn't participate whispered to each other.

"Okay girls, act!" said the Robert Downey Jr failure.

Each girl gave their performance. If you were to look closely, you can tell that the guys in charge of the movie didn't seem to have any experience as critics at all. If you look even closer, you can see a little tent in their pants when each girl went up on stage. Now to the girls' performances. Each one tried their best, but they were either overdramatic or not what they're "looking" for. When it came to Bebe, she was just like the others, but from her early bloomer status with her breasts, one overweight critic left the room and to the boy's bathroom.

"Hey, I need to take a dump! Hurry up!" Cartman said.

"Take the next stall!" The guy said.

"The other stall is messy! I refuse to go in there!"

This forced Cartman to use the girl's bathroom, which landed him in detention. Meanwhile, groaning voices can be heard in the boys' bathroom.

* * *

Wendy gave an outstanding performance. It stunned the other girls so much that they felt wrecked when she went on the stage. After all of the girls did their job, the critics gave their overall predictions.

"After much consideration, we believe the reward of a $1500 paycheck for the movie should go..."

"To Wendy..." shrugged one of the girls, muttering.

"NOT TO WENDY!"

"What?!" gasped Wendy. "But everyone praised my performance!"

"They're just being nice to you." One of the critics said. "You need to understand the hardships of people trying to be nice to you."

"B-B-But..."

"This reward goes to you, Bebe." The Robert Downey Jr failure said, handing her the paycheck.

"What did she do that was better than me?" Wendy asked.

"You don't have pizazz." He said.

"What is pizazz to you?" Wendy said.

The guy did not say anything. He just gave his business card to Bebe in case she needed to call him.

"Will Jordan..." Bebe read.

* * *

"I can't believe Bebe won. I had a good job performing out there!" Wendy angrily said as she walked home with Stan.

"Wendy, you can't always win everything," Stan said.

"But the judges were unfair. One of them left before Bebe even finished with her performance. I wasn't even planning to be a star, I was going to use the paycheck and maybe travel to New York for a better school and a better future!"

"Well, at least we can say goodbye to Bebe..." Stan said.

* * *

Bebe decided to save the $1500 paycheck to purchase souvenirs when she got back to South Park. First, she needed money for a plane ticket. Asking her parents for money was too embarrassing, so she went over to Peter's place.

"So someone got you in a movie and you want me to pay for a plane ticket?"

"Yeah, it's only $400 from here to New York and back," Bebe said.

"Can I see the guy who told you about this? He seems fishy."

Bebe took a photo of Will Jordan and showed it to Peter.

"No... this can't be..." Peter gasped.

"What can't be?" Bebe asked.

"It's nothing," Peter said, opening his wallet.

He gave Bebe the money.

"You better pay me back." He said.

"I will," Bebe said. "I guess I have $1100 to spend for myself."

* * *

Bebe bought a plane ticket and flew over to New York City. After receiving messages from Jordan on where to meet at his office, she went over there. Dreams of her being a famous actress came into her mind...

* * *

**The next day at South Park Elementary...**

"Now children, we are all proud of Bebe being a movie star, but we need to focus on our work." Mr. Garrison explained. "Now, who can tell me what year Kobe Bryant died?"

As the school day continued, all the students were talking about the movie and Bebe. They couldn't focus on their schoolwork. Bebe had contacted the students several times talking about her life in NY, and nobody seemed to notice...

* * *

That all Bebe could see from the address Will gave her was an empty office space. She tried calling Will again, but he didn't answer back. She didn't want to come crawling back to her parents and Peter with them saying...

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

So she did it on herself to make it look like she was having a great time there.

* * *

**3 weeks later...**

Bebe could only find one job for money. And it was the worst one of all. Child prostitution. As she was getting ready in her outfit, her boss walked in.

"Hey girls! We need to hustle!"

Everyone was ready to leave the changing room.

"Not you, Bebe." The boss said, stopping her.

"What is it, your master?" Bebe asked.

"You seem to be lacking your game. Where is your innocent smile?"

"You... flatter me, Master."

"I gave you the clean clothes that you wear. Who was it that puts a roof over your head? Food on your plate? Those jewels on your neck?"

Bebe just looked away.

"Who made you the most famous of this night club? It was me-all me. You owe me back, kitten. And I'll see that debt repaid."

"Yes, Master..." Bebe sighed.

* * *

Bebe made her way to the strip club. As she prostituted herself, she could see Will Jordan, the man who swindled her, enjoying a drink.

"There he is..." Bebe thought to herself. "The man that cheated on me..."

She was about to go after Will, but her boss stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going, princess?"

"Uh, that guy caught my heart." Bebe excused.

"Nice try, but you are needed on stage!"

The boss left. Suddenly, another young stripper came up to her.

"Bebe, I'll take this over for you." She said.

"Thanks, Primrose." Bebe said.

"That's what friends do. You were always there for me. I wanted to return the favor."

"Primrose..."

"I was always on your side and will be."

"My... side?"

"When the other girls picked on me, you were always there on my side."

"..."

"There's a secret passage on the second floor of the strip club," Prim said, handing the key.

Bebe took the key and left.

* * *

After sneaking out, she could see Will talking to her boss.

"So they are working together..." Bebe said to herself.

"I want this woman at this spot in the woods. Got it?" Will said.

"Yes." The boss said.

"Don't be followed."

"Okay."

The boss left. Bebe emerged from hiding when it was safe. She went after Will.

* * *

Soon, Bebe arrived at the meetup spot. Already, Will got away on a helicopter.

"NO!" She yelled.

"And where are you running off to, kitten?"

Bebe turned around to see the master on a high-end rock.

"Master! Whatever are you doing here?"

"You can cut the act. I know that you intend on returning home to South Park, but I had a little help."

Some of the boss's bodyguards brought up another girl.

"Prim!" yelled Bebe.

"I'm... sorry, Bebe..." Primrose stammered.

"She intended to keep her mouth shut, but I made her mouth open." The boss said. "Seems I was too lenient with the girl. I won't let this happen again!"

The boss took out a knife.

"NO!" screamed Bebe.

SHHHK! Primrose fell onto the ground below.

"PRIMROSE!" screamed Bebe.

Bebe ran up to Prim.

"Hey... Bebe... we're... friends... aren't we...?"

Bebe couldn't stop crying.

"Wh-What?"

**Music: "Despair" from Octopath Traveler.**

"I was... sold to this place... as a child. Everyone was so cruel... so miserable... I felt alone. But you Bebe... you were... different. You stood up for me when I was picked on by the other strippers... shared your food with me when I had none. Looking at you... it gave me strength..." Primrose croaked.

"Primrose..." said Bebe.

"Tell me... Bebe... were we... friends?"

"Yes, Primrose... you were my friend..."

"I'm so happy... I'm not alone... anymore..."

Primrose died with a smile.

**Music stops.**

"Ugh, is it finally over? I wanted her to be dead, but not like this!" The boss groaned.

Bebe wiped the tears off her face.

"Enough." She stated. "This is the last time I made myself to you."

"Hmm? So you're finally leaving me?"

"I knew you were a jackass when I first laid eyes on you..."

"You're nothing but a stupid whore! You would've died on the street if it were not for me!"

"I do not need you!"

"Fine! Go rot out in the streets for all I care!"

* * *

And so Bebe was kicked out. But she was able to make enough money to fly back to South Park. She was welcomed back by many of the students and teachers. Her paycheck was gone, but she was able to pay back the money she owed to Peter.

"Welcome back, Bebe..." Wendy said.

"But I thought you were..."

"Mad? I guess I did push it too hard on myself. I only wanted the money to have a successful future." Wendy said.

"Hey, Wendy? You were great out there." Bebe said.

"Yeah..." Wendy said.

The two then walked into class.

**THE END.**

...

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Peter's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

A voice answered on the other side, but it was not revealed.

"You got him? Yes... I see..." Peter said.


	54. Episode 54: Watercruise Down

**Description: The town of South Park goes on a cruise. **

* * *

Everyone around South Park lined up near the Poseidon, the least expensive, yet best quality cruise.

"Tickets please." said the ticket-taker.

As the line handed their tickets, one thing became clear into everyone's minds.

"Hey, Kyle? Where's Peter?" Stan asked.

"No clue. I saw Unikitty and Newton up ahead but not Peter."

"Strange, he's usually with them."

"Hey, tickets!" said the ticket taker.

"Oh shit, I'm up." Stan said.

* * *

After everyone got on board, the ship took off. The kids went around exploring the ship. The women were out sunbathing and all the men were enjoying beer and watching a soccer game on TV. The four boys met up with Unikitty and Newton playing catch in the pool.

"Hey, have you seen Peter?" Cartman asked.

"No. Peter said he did not want to come." Newton said.

"Why not?"

"He said he had some _personal injury _to deal with," Unikitty added. "This isn't him. Whenever something bad ever happens to him, he just moves on."

"Wow, this isn't like him at all."

"And that's why we're concerned about him. Karin didn't come along as well, but I think she's going to be just as concerned as we are." Newton said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Peter was busy playing Resident Evil 3 (2020 version) on PC. He just bought the game off of Steam and couldn't stop playing it. He had to turn down South Park's offer of a cruise ship so that he could keep playing. Karin walked into the room.

"Hey, you wanna play Animal Crossing?" Karin asked.

"I can't play with you," Peter said. "Animal Crossing can only be played locally with no split-screen."

"Oh. Okay. But why did you turn down Unikitty's offer of going on the cruise?"

"Too expensive. Even if the price is much lower than other cruise ships, $80 is not worth it for one day."

But inside Peter's mind, he knew something bad was going to happen. If he went on the cruise along with the others, the ship would either be taken over by terrorists or robbed and someone would be framed for it.

* * *

Or worse...

Everyone dressed nicely that night in the dining room. Meanwhile at the captain's quarters, one of the crew notices a giant tidal wave heading in the opposite direction that the ship was heading. They tried to steer clear of it, but the wave was too strong. At the dining room, everyone screamed in horror as the ship flipped upside down. The four boys were busy hanging on the pillars. Kenny fell on the roof of the ship.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" screamed Stan.

"You bast-"

Kenny got himself up and brushed off the dust on him.

"Oh wait, he's fine," Kyle said.

Some like Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Newton, and Unikitty weren't injured from the ship tipping over. They gently made their way onto the roof.

"Is everyone okay?" The mayor said as she got up.

"Yeah, but we're stuck here!" Randy said.

"Now don't panic." A woman said. "I'm sure a rescue service will be here-"

Before she could say anything, the roof below her caved in. She sunk into the water along with a few other people.

"Look!" Stan said.

Wendy and Bebe were on the second floor above them.

"We found a ladder!" Bebe said as she extended the ladder as long as she can.

The two girls dropped the ladder as everyone climbed up to the second floor.

* * *

"Hey Peter, check this out," Karin said.

Peter walked over to Karin, who was watching TV.

"And that the Poseidon was struck by a giant wave, causing the cruise to tip over. Many believe that all of the passengers may be dead. Until further notice, here's an ad for RAID: SHADOW LEGENDS."

* * *

Newton received a call from Peter.

"Newton? Where are you?" Peter asked.

"We're at the hull of the ship!" Newton said.

Everyone on the ship stopped at one of the doors.

"Hello?" Peter said.

"I can't open the door!" Stan said. "There's too much water pushing on the other end!"

"So we're trapped?" gasped Butters.

"Shift the boat!" Peter said.

"What? Here I'll put you on speaker." Newton said.

"Everyone should move near the door, your weight will probably shift the water on the other side away."

Everyone did that, and the cruise shifted the water out on the other side. Stan opened the door. After everyone got through, Stan closed the door behind him. The only way out of the room they're in was underwater.

"Someone's gotta scout ahead," Wendy said.

Kyle was chosen since he has the best breath. He swam down to find an opening leading to the next room. Once inside, he resurfaced to find another door leading to the exit. He swam back.

"I guess we all have to swim there." He said to everyone.

* * *

After everyone got across, they opened the door leading to the outside world.

"We're saved!" cheered Butters.

"We're trapped in the middle of the ocean." reminded Stan.

Suddenly, the ship jerked to the right.

"We're sinking!" shouted Cartman.

"Abandon ship!" Randy shouted as he jumped into the water.

"We don't have life vests!" Sharon said.

"Why can't we use anything that floats?" Newton asked. "That's what happened in Titanic."

Everyone got on anything that floated.

**Sad music plays.**

"Goodbye, Rose." A charming young man sadly said.

"I will always remember you, Jack," Rose said.

Jack let go of Rose as he softly sank.

**Record needle scratch.**

Jack was pulled out of the water by Newton once Rose lost sight of him.

"No one gets left behind!" declared Unikitty.

"But we're still stuck out here in the middle of the ocean," Stan said.

Everyone watched as the Poseidon sunk into the water.

"Should we all give a moment of silence to those who did not make it?" Newton said.

Everyone did so. Sounds of a helicopter flew above them. More boats arrived at the wreck site.

"We're saved!" cheered Butters.

"Need some help?" One of the workers said.

A rope ladder was dropped at passengers. Kenny was the first to go. But as he nearly reached the top, his foot slipped and he fell into the water."

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan said.

"You bast-"

Kenny popped out of the water.

"Oh, he's okay."

Everyone was evacuated and was taken back to South Park.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Remember to keep your distance against others!**


	55. Episode 55: Rat Rambler of South Park

**As of right now, it's currently raining outside of where I live. And because of the coronavirus, I have to stay even more. Anyway, I got this episode idea from an old story in 1968. **

* * *

**Description: Oh _RATS_****! I couldn't think of a description. I'll just give you the story.**

* * *

Peter set up glue traps around his place. For the past few days, he's been getting problems with mice going into his food, and squeaking sounds in the walls. One time, Unikitty caught them mating each other. While he was able to catch a few mice, more would pop up. So he used glue traps and placed them in any place where mice would be.

"Mice problems?" Johnson said as he walked in.

"Yes."

"I can help you. My uncle's an exterminator. He will gladly help you for free."

* * *

The next day, Johnson's uncle arrived and gave us rodent charges. Peter and his friends set them around the area. After that, Johnson's uncle tented the whole house.

"Okay, the bombs are all set. Now, all we need to do is to press the detonator." He said.

"Can I press it?" Peter said.

The exterminator handed Peter the detonator.

**Dramatic music plays.**

Peter pressed the detonator.

**Music stops abruptly.**

"Nothing happened," Unikitty said.

"That's because the bombs are not explosive. It's a gas bomb that will kill the rats." The exterminator said. "And it will take around a week before you can use this place again."

* * *

So, Peter and his friends spent the week at Peter's house. Meanwhile, more rats began showing up around South Park, and exterminators couldn't keep up with them. The town of South Park gathered around the town hall the next day.

"As you all know, we have problems with rats around town." The mayor said.

"Kill them with fire!" Jimbo shouted.

"We've got exterminators all over the place and no response has been received from them."

"As in nothing?" Randy said.

"Yes. We need to figure out another way to stop those rats from infesting our homes." The mayor said.

"I think the obvious culprit of the rats is the poorest family!" Gerald accused.

"Weren't us!" Stuart countered. "Yes, there are mice around our house, but not rats!"

"As of now, we should avoid staying in our homes." The mayor said. "We should stay outside to avoid the rats!"

The town erupted into cheers.

* * *

Everyone moved outside to the park with their personal belongings. Canned Food and water were being offered to the people of South Park.

"What's going on?" Karin said.

"They're moving us out!" Newton said.

All of the town gathered around the park.

"It feels like we're homeless..." Cartman said.

"Yeah, serves you right for mocking Kenny for being poor," Kyle said.

"Fuck you, Jew."

* * *

While everyone was asleep, Newton and Unikitty were wide awake.

"You wanna go back home?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

The two went back, only to see a shadowy figure opening Peter's house door with a key. They kept quiet as they watched him turn on the lights. Then they heard a loud gasp.

"Peter!" gasped Unikitty.

The two ran in. There they saw Peter frozen in place. In front of him was at least 200 mice running throughout the kitchen. Newton almost wanted to faint. Peter stood there with his jaw hanging open. Unikitty was about to back away to the door...

She then saw a mice crawling on the doorknob. Unikitty screamed in horror. The mice became aggressive towards the three. They jumped onto Peter and Newton.

"Guys!"

"Just go!" Peter shouted as he was being carried away by the mice.

Unikitty complied and ran off. Meanwhile, Newton tried to fight off the mice, but that only resulted in the mice hanging onto him further.

* * *

Unikitty made it back to the park. She woke up Karin, Chris, and Johnson.

"You gotta help me! Newton and Peter are captured by rats!" she said.

"What?!" Chris said. "How did that happen?"

"And since when do rats attack people?" Johnson said.

"I don't know! All I know is that Peter returned to his house only to find rats everywhere!"

"Do you know where these rats went?" Karin asked.

"I don't know! All Peter told me to do is run!"

"Can you show us where you, Newton, and Peter were ambushed?" Chris asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Newton were carried off into a large, run-down house. When the rats let go of Peter and Newton, they all ran into their holes.

"Where are we?" Newton said.

"Looks like the Spencer Mansion from Resident Evil."

"Or some average creepy mansion you see in any horror movie."

_SQUEAK! SQUEAK!_

The two saw a group of mice looking at them. More mice appeared everywhere around them. Suddenly, a young man walked up. He was disheveled,

"Hey, we need help against these mice!" Newton called out.

"Um, Newton, he doesn't look very friendly..." Peter said.

"TEAR EM UP!" He screamed.

The rats came on the two as everything cut to black.

* * *

Unikitty had gathered her friends at Peter's house.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Chris gasped, looking at all the damage.

"We found rats at Peter's house and they attacked us! And now my friends are taken, the entire town of South Park is sleeping outside, what could be next?"

"How about a creepy guy who is a rat-man?" Karin said.

"What do you-" Johnson said before noticing Karin pointing behind him.

The same guy who ambushed Newton and Peter arrived with his army of rats. It seemed to be getting bigger by the second. They heard the rats squealing loudly as they came for them.

* * *

"...wake...up..."

Peter woke up to find his friend helping him up.

"Are we dead?" Peter said.

"No, I can feel myself. I guess getting ambushed by rats wasn't deadly."

The two looked around. They didn't find any rats... for now...

"Newton, where you going?" Peter said, seeing Newton walk away.

"Trying to find an exit," Newton said. "Help me look."

But every place looked like a wall. So the next thing they did was to find anything fake.

"Hey Newton, over here!" Peter said.

"You found a way out?"

"No, it's a journal that might be from that crazy guy."

"Can you read it?"

_Ten years of misery. Ten years of imprisonment. Ten years of exile._

_The children threw rocks and the women spat upon me as the men dragged me across South Park and threw me in prison. They called me a danger to their sorry existence... used words like "madman" and "insane". Could a madman escape prison unattended? Could a lunatic set up a base right under their noses? Could a psychopath create a mighty army of the common rat?_

_My days working as a doctor in North Park are no better. I discovered a deadly virus coming to South Park. I learned that covering the patients in rats will make them immune to the disease. Those egotistical brats couldn't compete with my abilities. Where they fell short, I'd constantly excel. Did they appreciate my genius? Did they relish my contributions? No. My superiors beat me and my boss dragged me out on the streets like a common beggar._

_As my enemy grew weak, they forgot Willard and his brilliance. I build my army. I used every bit of my knowledge to make them pay. My legion grows stronger each day._

_Oh, they will pay. Their denial of doom amuses me. I will watch South Park fall and North Park burn. And when they see the fury I have unleashed upon them, while my army is gnawing at their flesh and bones, they will come begging and groveling at my feet. But there will be no mercy, no peace, no alliance. And I will laugh as I douse myself in their blood. And I will dance and I will rejoice over their mangled corpses. The time has come._

_Ten years of misery. Ten years of pain. Ten years of death._

"Holy crap..." Peter gasped.

"Hey! I found a way out!" Newton said.

Newton uncovered a secret hole leading outside. The two went outside to see the chaos caused by Willard.

"Let's go!" Peter said.

"Wait! We need to find Unikitty." Newton said.

* * *

The two arrived back at their house just in time to see Chris, Karin, Johnson, and Unikitty on top of a car surrounded by rats.

"Hey!" Newton shouted.

This attracted the rats.

"Oh crap!" Peter said.

The rats were now focused on Peter and Newton. The two ran as fast as they could. They saw police officers shooting at the rats but to no avail. The rats swarmed over construction workers trying to run them over with steamrollers. Peter could see a fire truck with its hose. Immediately he ran to it and turned on the water. He sprayed the rats away. But that didn't stop them.

"If only we had something to use against the mice!" Peter shouted over the chaos.

"I don't think we can fight off the mice," Newton said. "We need to flee!"

The two made their way around people getting devoured by the mice or crashes from people driving away. They saw a helicopter flying overhead.

"Peter! Newton! Meet us at the town hall!" A voice overheard said.

"It's Unikitty!" Newton said.

"Wait, she knows how to fly a helicopter?" Peter asked.

"No, she's only speaking through the mic. Someone else must be flying it."

As they made their way to the town hall, the two discovered helicopters evacuating survivors of the rat massacre.

"Get in!" The pilot said.

The two got on the helicopter. They could see Unikitty riding the shotgun, and Chris, Johnson, and Karin riding in the back. As the two flew out into the city, Peter looked outside. He could see the rats bringing out survivors who didn't evacuate be brought under Willard. I knew what was coming for them.

* * *

Our helicopter landed beyond South Park. I then looked at the sign as we all got off.

"North Park?" I asked to myself.

I looked behind me. More survivors including the entire fourth-grade class, their parents, and anyone else I already knew were awed by the sight of North Park.

"I guess we're living here now," Newton said.

**THE END?**

* * *

**Oh, terribly sorry about the update time. Too busy playing Resident Evil 3 on my PC.**


	56. Episode 56: Quest For The Golden Scroll

**This episode serves as a prequel to the first episode. How did Peter find the winning golden scroll if all he had to buy was one bag of Cheesy Poofs?**

* * *

**Description: The hunt for the golden scroll begins! Unikitty forces Newton into a desperate chase for the scroll.**

* * *

_Peter_

So, you want to hear another story from me? Sorry, doing something from Borderlands. Anyway, you might know me as one of the four winners of the Cheesy Poof Factory. Well, what was left of it after Gospel's fall. When that thing was announced, I was expecting everyone to be frantically searching for it like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. But no, I was wrong. But someone did frantically searched for the winning stick. And it was my best friend's girlfriend...

* * *

_Peter_

I was just watching Netflix on my iPad. Unikitty was watching cartoons so I couldn't do anything about it. After her show was over, a commercial appeared.

"Hey kids, do you like Cheesy-Poofs?" The announcer said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"YES!" cheered Unikitty with her eyes sparkling.

"Then you can be one of our four winners from finding golden scrolls inside our Cheesy-Poof bags! One lucky winner will bring their buddy with them for a tour of our amazing factory!"

"That sounds amazing and it could be me!" Unikitty thought to herself.

* * *

Unikitty ran outside and got herself a bag of chips. No winning ticket. She got another bag, still no ticket.

"You having trouble?" Newton asked as he walked by.

"Say, Newton, how about helping me with finding the winning ticket?" She said.

"Um, I don't think..."

"Come on!" Unikitty said, taking Newton away.

* * *

The first place Newton and Unikitty went was to raid the store. After buying the entire supply of Cheesy-Poofs, they went to Unikitty's room to check the bags. Still no scroll. Peter went inside to take one bag to save for himself later.

* * *

Back at the store, the deliveryman was setting up boxes of Cheesy Poofs since the store ran out. As the delivery went inside to get the last box, Unikitty swooped in and grabbed all of the boxes.

"Huh?" The deliveryman gasped as he saw no boxes near the curb.

And yet, still no winning scroll. As Unikitty and Newton searched through the bags, a group of bullies showed up.

"Aw, does the little kitty need help?" Their leader said.

"Shut up!" Unikitty said as the bullies left.

"Don't listen to them. If you want to stop the bullies from picking on you, ignore them." Newton said.

"But they always come..." Unikitty whimpered. "Only you stood up for me."

"All bullies want to do is to see you react. If you don't react, they won't bully you anymore."

* * *

As the day continued, more piles of Cheesy-Poof bags filled the room. The two were able to cover up the mess by hoarding it in the basement.

"Where's that winning scroll?" Unikitty said as she popped her head out of the bags of cheddar powder.

"We should get rid of these bags. Peter's dad is going to be mad at us." Newton said.

* * *

The two threw away the bags. Just then, these bullies returned in an ice cream truck.

"Ha Ha! We're going to find that winning scroll all before you!" The leader said.

One of the bullies popped out from the back.

"Um, can we take a break?" He said. "I'm full."

"No! We need to find that winning scroll!" The leader said.

"Um, isn't that truck hijacked?" Newton asked.

"Why ask?"

Just then the driver of the ice cream truck ran in.

"Hey! My ice cream truck!" He yelled.

"Gotta go!" The leader said as she drove off.

Another delivery truck rolled around the corner. Unikitty did whatever means necessary to get the chips. She got onto the driver's window and knocked him out. She then ran off with the chips.

"Dude!" Newton gasped.

"Hurry! We need that scroll!" Unikitty stated.

* * *

No more chip bags were found throughout the area.

"There has to be more chip bags around here!" Unikitty said.

"Yoohoo! Guess who has the last box of chips!"

The bullies came back for the third time. The three bullies were busy eating off the bags. At that point, Peter walked in.

"I can't believe it. All that hard work... All those bags..."

"Dude, can we take a breather?" One of the bullies said.

"No! We need that scroll!" The leader said, chomping down on the chips as well.

"I can't believe we're gonna lose," Unikitty said sadly.

Unikitty was about to break down crying.

"We'll never get to see the fantastic Cheesy-Poof factory now." She said, tearing up.

"At least we tried..." Newton said, trying to comfort her.

After finishing off the chips. the bullies came up to taunt Unikitty.

"I don't know what's delicious, these chips or your tears of sadness when we find that winning scroll!"

"Um, we have a problem..." One of the bullies said.

The last bag in the box did not have the winning scroll.

"What? But we checked every bag!" The leader said.

"Wait, that means the real scroll is out there!" Unikitty said.

"But we checked everywhere!" Newton said.

Peter then suddenly remembered something. He took out the Cheesy-Poof bag inside his jacket and checked inside. The winning scroll was in there.

"Oh my god! I found it!" He cheered.

Soon, the newsreel came up.

"How did you find the winning scroll?" One reporter said.

"I...I... I don't want to be interviewed." Peter said.

After the newsreel left, the bullies ran for Peter and the winning scroll. Suddenly, sirens blared. The police arrived to arrest the bullies.

"You're under arrest for hijacking a truck!" One of the cops said as the police took the three away.

Another cop came up to Peter and his friends. She handcuffed them as well.

"Hey! What did we do?" Peter said.

"You're under arrest for stealing 200 bags of Cheesy Poofs!" She said.

Before the two were taken away, Unikitty stopped them.

"No officer, I was the one who stole the chip bags. I just wanted to get that winning ticket." She said.

"Oh my god, Uni's standing up for us..." Peter gasped.

"Let them go, officer."

The police un-cuffed Peter and Newton and cuffed Unikitty.

"Hey, Newt?" Unikitty said as she was being loaded into the trunk.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I got you roped up into this. I know you wanted out, but sometimes I just won't listen. My personality seems to get the best of me."

"It's not your fault," Newton said. "Hell, I wanted to find that scroll too."

The police drove off with Unikitty waving goodbye to Newton. Newton waved back until she disappeared around the corner.

"She's gone..." Newton said. "And she won't view the factory."

"Oh, we can make this an experience for her," Peter said.

Before the two left for the factory, Peter equipped Newton in a cloak with a hidden camera that can record anything inside.

* * *

_Peter_

Eventually, after the tour, Unikitty was released from prison. But that was after I stopped the drug cartel from kidnapping everyone at South Park. Unikitty and Newton made up of course, and I was enjoying my life-time supply of Cheesy-Poofs.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but this episode might feel like a rehash of the first episode. And, to coincide with this episode, I updated the first episode to fix all spelling errors. You should check it out!**


	57. Episode 57: Battle Royale: Day 1

**Recently, I was asked by another user, ElectricFox05, and she wanted to use the plot of Episode 2 of my story in her Classmates fanfic, I agreed, but for some reason, I wanted to do the same thing back at her. So I have her OC's in this episode. Note that this is not canon to her universe...**

* * *

**Description: 42 STUDENTS. 3 DAYS. 1 SURVIVOR. NO ESCAPE.**

* * *

As the bus rolled across the road, Cooper looked at the cloudy sky. There wasn't much to do for him. He and his class was going on a field trip to the zoo. He looked across the bus as it had many faces. Most notably, his best friend Marcus sitting next to him. As the bus rolled into a tunnel, everyone yawned as they closed their eyelids. Cooper noticed the bus driver wearing a gas mask. He too fell asleep...

* * *

Cooper woke up suddenly. He tried to wake Marcus up, only to notice a small metal necklace around his neck. He then checked the other students, they all had metal bands around their necks. Cooper touched his neck too. He felt the same band around his neck. At that point, more people were starting to wake up.

"Where are we?"

"What the hell?"

"What time is it?"

The lights turned on. Everyone got up. Armed soldiers came into this room along with a strange Japanese looking man.

"Hello, students!" He beamed.

"Ugh, his face is worse than his ego!" Cooper said to himself.

But it sent of an avalanche of cries.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Damn, I don't have a watch."

"Where are we?"

"Did you fall asleep too?"

"My name is Yonemi Kamon. Or in other words, your teacher."

"Bullshit!" someone said, standing up. "Mrs. Harding's our teacher."

"Oh really? Bring her in!"

Armed soldiers wheeled in a cart covered with a tarp. When they uncovered the cart, a dead body of a nice woman was there. Various students screamed in horror.

"Sit and calm down!" Kamon ordered.

Everyone reluctantly sat down.

"For this class, two students will be joining us today. That's Boy #5 over there." Kamon pointed.

The students looked at a high-school looking person chewing on bubble gum. He wore a black hoodie along with a black knit cap to go along with his jeans.

"And that's Boy #19 over there."

Boy #19 was slightly taller than Boy #5 and had a gray sweater with a white baseball cap. To the students, they looked like bullies that would pick them on a playground.

"Be nice to them."

"Oh, we will." A girl muttered sarcastically.

"NO WHISPERING!" Kamon yelled throwing a coin at her head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" That girl said.

"When I'm speaking, shut up and listen," Kamon said, pushing her thick skull.

Kamon then turned his attention to the students.

"Now, today's lesson is to kill each other off... until there is one of you left."

Everyone froze, like figures in a photograph.

"Your class has been selected in the program."

Someone shrieked.

* * *

Everyone knew what the program was. The program was like a test. A random class in the area was chosen for this test. Usually, it was a large class and this was no exception. The test is that the selected class of students will be dropped off at a remote location. In this case, it was an island. The students will have to kill each other until one remains. Very rarely would a game ever end without a winner. Whenever there was a "winner", the student will be placed in front of the news camera and that would be it.

* * *

"That can't be..." A boy said as he stood up. "My father is a government official, how can my class be selected for the Program?"

"Ah, you are Asher Jordan, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Listen up everyone!" Kamon announced. "You must understand equality! No matter if you are poor, rich, famous, autistic, or a relative of a politician, nobody earns any special defense against the program!"

Asher sat back down. Kamon's smile returned.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, we have contacted your parents about this. And yes, you are mentioned on the news!"

One soldier reeled in a TV.

"Now pay your eyes on the TV!" He said.

He turned it on. A cheerful-looking spokeswoman dressed in army clothes appeared on the screen and greeted the students.

"Hi everybody!" She said.

"Hi!" Kamon replied.

No one replied. They were disgusted.

"Your lucky class has been selected to be part of the BR act! Congratulations!" The spokeswoman said.

"Thank you!" Kamon replied.

"Now, I'm going to explain the rules. All of you were brought on an uninhabited island! It's 10 km in diameter, but there are houses where you can hide!"

Kamon turned to the audience and noticed a girl whispering to her friend.

"I said no whispering!" He shouted.

He immediately threw a knife, implanting square on the girl's forehead. The class didn't say a word. Not even when Kamon removed the knife.

**GIRL #18: NORA DEAD. 41 TO GO...**

The soldiers fired the ground and the ceiling to install fear in the students. Marcus ran for Kamon, only to be slashed in the buttocks. He limped his way back to the students.

"Back to the video!" Kamon ordered.

The video continued.

"Your teacher will make announcements every morning, noon, and evening on who died. They will also tell you about forbidden zones. Forbidden zones are areas where you are not allowed to go. If you are about to be in one of those areas, move. Why? Because of the collars around your necks!" The spokeswoman said, showing off her collar.

At that point, several students who did not notice the collars touched their necks with shocked looks.

"They are completely shockproof and waterproof. And there's no way to take them off. It has a pulse detector, telling you where you are and what you're doing. If you are still in a dangerous area when the time tuns out or you are cheating at this game, we will send our signal to you. The necklace will sound off an alarm and... BOOM!"

Some students jumped back.

"It will explode!"

The spokeswoman pretended to cry.

"Trying to force it off will also make it explode. So forget about it! It's not worth the risk."

"You assholes!" Marcus said, standing up.

"Marcus!" Cooper yelled.

The soldiers grabbed Marcus and brought him up to Kamon.

"There's no hope for you isn't it?" He said, taking out a remote.

He pressed the red button, sending a beeping signal to Marcus's collar.

"What's happening?" Marcus gasped.

When Marcus ran for the other students, they just pushed him away. The beeping went faster.

"COOPER!" He yelled.

"MARCUS!" Cooper yelled back.

BOOM! All that was left of Marcus was a headless body.

**BOY #7: MARCUS DEAD. 40 TO GO.**

The class returned to the video.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. This game has a time limit. Three days." The spokeswoman said. "If a single survivor isn't determined at the time, then all of the collars will explode! There will be no winner. So you may as well fight. Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Make sure that doesn't happen!" Kamon stated. "Any questions?"

One boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Zack," Kamon answered.

"If I survive, can I go home?" He nervously said.

"Yes, if only everyone else is dead."

Another boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Andre."

"Will you be monitoring us by security cameras?"

"No. Only your collars track where you are. They cannot see what you're doing physically with your own eyes, and they cannot explode if the person is already dead."

"One more?"

"Sure."

"Why are you doing this?"

That made everyone look at Kamon.

"It's your fault for all of this."

More soldiers arrived with army bags.

"Now you are going to leave the class one by one with a survival bag," Kamon said. "Inside each bag is food, water, a map of the island, a compass, a flashlight, and a weapon. Each bag is different, not everyone will get a gun or a knife."

"When you hear your name and number, say here! Boy #1: Micah."

"Here!" Micah nervously said.

Micah grabbed his survival bag and left the class.

"Girl #1: Lauren."

Lauren ran to get her bag, but her best friend Molly stopped her.

"We'll always be friends." She said.

"I know," Lauren said as she ran out.

"Boy #2: Lucas."

Lucas ran to grab his bag. He pumped the bag in front of everyone before he left.

"Girl #2: Alex."

Alex waved to her friends before getting her bag.

"Boy #3: Theo."

Theo ran as fast as he could for the bag before tripping on the ground. He grabbed his bag and ran off.

"Girl #3: Susan."

Susan grabbed her bag and ran out.

"Boy #4: Blake."

Blake caught his bag in the air as he ran out.

"Girl #4: Miki."

Miki got her bag, but she threw it back at Kamon as she left.

"Looks like she doesn't wanna play." One of the soldiers teased.

Boy #5 stood up as he walked over. The other students stood back in shock. Why was he up? He was not called.

"Someone's eager!" Kamon stated. "Give him two bags as a prize!"

The boy got his assigned bag along with Miki's bag. He then looked towards Boy #19 and nodded.

"Are they working together?" thought Cooper.

"Girl #5: Vanessa."

Vanessa got her bag and ran.

"Boy #6: Casper."

Casper got his bag and went off. This went on until...

"Girl #14: Clarity."

After Clarity left...

"Boy #15: Cooper."

Cooper snatched the bag off of the soldier as he went out.

* * *

He walked outside only to find a dead body lying outside. It was Clarity's body. An arrow flew down near his feet. Cooper looked up. A shadow was firing from a crossbow. Cooper immediately picked up a rock and threw it back at the shadow, hitting him. As he tumbled down, his face was revealed to Cooper. Micah. At that point, Girl #15, Riley, came outside.

"Run, Riley!" Cooper shouted.

But the two were forced to stick together as they ran into the woods. Micah got himself up almost immediately. As he was frantically searching for his weapon, Boy #16, Andre, came out.

"Is this yours?" Andre said, holding the still-loaded crossbow.

Micah ran for Andre. The latter panicked and pulled the trigger. Micah collapsed onto the ground with an arrow implanted on his chest.

"Holy crap!" Andre gasped.

But this was no time to panic. In a hurry, he noticed Micah's bag filled with crossbow bolts. He picked it up. Before he left, he also picked up Clarity's bag too. Then he ran off.

**BOY #1: MICAH AND GIRL #14: CLARITY DEAD. 38 TO GO.**

* * *

Cooper and Riley ran into a cave on a beach to hide.

"I don't think anyone can see us from here," Cooper said.

The two checked their bags. Cooper pulled out a silver metal object.

"A pot lid? I can't do anything with this!" He said.

"This is my weapon," Riley said.

"Binoculars? Damn it!" Cooper said. "They scammed us!"

"Hey, Cooper?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?"

"I sort of had a crush on Marcus."

"I see. It must hurt you." Cooper said. "But Marcus also said that he had a crush on you."

"But Marcus's dead."

"I won't let the same thing happen to you. We will live through this."

"But what about that guy who took the two bags? He looked like a killing machine! I can't trust him!"

"But what about me? Am I dangerous?" Cooper countered.

"No. You cared for me and you cared for Marcus. Just like I have."

* * *

At the beach, a group of four kids, Boy #9: Davis, Boy #10: Logan, Boy #17: Grayson, and Girl #5: Vanessa surrounded Boy #6: Casper. They checked through his bag. His assigned weapon, a fork.

"You gonna stab someone with that?" Logan teased.

"You in league with Kamon?" Davis added.

At that point, the four brandished their weapons.

"You listening, bro?" Davis taunted with his Uzi.

Casper grabbed the Uzi and laid fire on everyone. They didn't stand a chance. Vanessa struggled to get herself up.

"Wait, stop-"

RATATATTATATAT!

Vanessa was gunned down. Casper went to collect Logan's revolver, Vanessa's two grenades but left behind Grayson's coat hanger. He didn't look back as he left.

**BOY #9: DAVIS, BOY #10: LOGAN, BOY #17: GRAYSON, AND GIRL #5: VANESSA DEAD. 34 TO GO.**

* * *

Miki and her boyfriend Zack (Boy #21) were at the edge of the cliff.

"Ready? I don't want to fight each other." Miki said.

"Yeah..." Zack said.

The two jumped off.

**BOY #21: ZACK AND GIRL #4: MIKI DEAD. 32 TO GO.**

* * *

In the dark, Susan hugged her knees. After witnessing Boy #8: Tyler and Girl #21: Shayla commit suicide by hanging themselves, she turned off all the lights she can around the house and was hiding under the kitchen table. Then she remembered, her phone! She turned on her phone to find that she still had a signal. She pressed the buttons for her father's phone number. Then she got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Daddy! It's me, Susan! I'm trapped here with the other students and-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Susan. You must understand that phone calls only redirect to here." A voice said on the other line revealing to be Kamon.

Susan threw the phone away as far as she could. But she heard footsteps approaching. A flashlight turned on. Susan held her breath. The footsteps revealed itself in front of her. Victoria (Girl #11) the class bully. But she was crying her eyes out? She never cried.

"Oh thank god, Susan! I was so worried!"

Susan took out her weapon, a diving knife. She held it in front of Victoria's face.

"No, don't hit me!" Victoria pleaded. "I don't have a weapon!"

"She's frightened just as I am." Susan thought to herself. "She's just a kid... like me..."

"I'll stay with you. You can trust me." Susan smiled. "We can watch out for each other. That's what friends do."

"For real friends!" Victoria gasped, embracing her.

"For real friends, Victoria. I promise."

"I'm so happy!" Susan thought to herself. "I made friends with Victoria! Maybe she isn't so bad after-"

"Surprise."

SHHK! Susan felt a stinging on her throat before collapsing onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to kill you. Red isn't your color so to think?" Victoria taunted as she pried her sickle out of Susan's throat.

Victoria left the house with a wicked laugh.

**BOY #8: TYLER, GIRL #3: SUSAN, AND GIRL #21: SHAYLA DEAD. 29 TO GO.**

* * *

**If you're asking, no, this is not based on any battle royale video game I've played.**


	58. Episode 58: Battle Royale: Day 2

**42 STUDENTS. 3 DAYS. 1 SURVIVOR. NO ESCAPE.**

* * *

Bagpipe music woke everyone up the next morning. Kamon cleared his throat when using the mic.

"Rise and shine everyone! I hope you slept well while your friends are getting their asses handed to them. Now for the people eliminated. Girl #14: Clarity, Boy #1: Micah, Boy #9: Davis, Boy #10: Logan, Boy #17: Grayson, Girl #5: Vanessa, Girl #4: Miki, Boy #21: Zack, Boy #8: Tyler, Girl #21: Shayla, and Girl #3: Susan. That's 11 students! Wonderful work everyone! Though, the number of deaths might drop as we go on. Now for the forbidden zones!"

As Kamon announced the forbidden zones, Cooper and Riley marked them their map. The cave they were hiding in was about to be a forbidden zone at 7:00 am, so they left quickly.

* * *

As the two trekked through the forest, they were ambushed by Theo. He was dead set on killing them.

"Theo?" Cooper nervously asked.

"I'll get you! I'll get you!" He screamed as he charged for Cooper with a hatchet.

Cooper dodged the blow, but Theo managed to slit Riley's left arm. Cooper got himself back up and grabbed Theo from behind. Theo flipped him over as Cooper swept his leg under Theo's feet. The two were sent falling down the hill. When Cooper got back up, he could see Theo trying to stand up as well. His hatchet was lodged in the back of his head. The latter muttered to himself before dropping dead on the ground.

* * *

While this fight between Cooper and Theo was happening, Girl #9: Fox was hiding in the bushes with her survival pack. When she saw Cooper "kill" Theo, she ran as far away as she could.

* * *

"Cooper!" Riley said as she ran towards him.

"Did I kill him?" Cooper panicked. "You were watching the whole thing!"

"It was an accident!" Riley said.

BLAM! Riley hid behind Cooper as another student came out from behind a tree. Boy #20: Joey was the smartest kid in the class. But even he seemed to have a meltdown in a situation like this. His usually neat hair was disheveled, eyes bloodshot, and his glasses smudged, and trembling on his revolver.

"X=B over 2A. No, B squared minus 4AC. Everyone's serious, huh? Fine." Joey said to himself. "I'll survive, and get into a good school!"

"Stop it!" Cooper yelled.

Before Joey was able to shoot, a shot came from another direction. Joey was knocked onto the ground. Cooper and Riley looked on wear the shot came from. It was Boy #5. He pumped his Remington 870 (a pump-action shotgun) after shooting his first round.

"Don't try and stop me!" Joey said as he charged for the boy.

BLAM! Joey was blown away. Boy #5 went over to Joey's corpse and looted his gun. He pointed it at Cooper and Riley.

"What weapons have you got?" He said.

"Pot lid," Cooper said showing his pot lid.

"Binoculars," Riley said, doing the same.

The two could see the boy chuckling to himself as he ran over with his gun still pointed at the two. He pried the hatchet off of Theo.

"Everybody! Stop fighting!" A girl's voice on a megaphone called out.

* * *

Two girls, Girl #6: Lucy and Girl #7: Sara, were standing on the edge of a cliff. Lucy spoke through her assigned weapon, a megaphone, while Sara tied her map at the end of her weapon, a broomstick, to use as a flag.

"Please hear us out!" Lucy called.

"This is Lucy and Sara at the cliffs of the north mountain!" Sara said. "Everybody come here. We'll figure this out together!"

"Bastards!" Boy #5 said. "They're just giving their location away!"

"I don't know..." Cooper said. "They seem to know what they're doing."

Cooper and Riley ran for the two on the cliffside only to be stopped by Boy #5.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"To go and meet them," Cooper replied.

"You're just getting yourself killed."

The boy fired his shotgun in the air, terrifying Lucy and Sara.

"Don't shoot!" Lucy said on her megaphone.

"RUN!" Cooper screamed.

But the girls didn't listen. Then...

RATATATTATATTATATATATTATAT!

Casper continued his killing spree. He gunned down Lucy and Sara with just a few shots. He then went over to loot their corpses. Nothing good. He still took there food and water though.

"NO!" yelled Riley.

Boy #5 knocked some sight into Cooper and Riley.

"He'll come here next! Move!" He yelled.

"Run if you want. You're a murderer!" Cooper yelled back.

"There is a way out of this game."

Cooper and Riley looked at the boy.

"Commit suicide. Both of you, now. If you can't do that, then just run."

The two watched the boy pump his shotgun as he ran off.

**BOY #3: THEO, BOY #20: JOEY, GIRL #6: LUCY, AND GIRL #7: SARA DEAD. 25 TO GO.**

* * *

It was noontime. Kamon announced the new deaths.

"It's noon. Are you hungry? Time for a break in the killings. Here are the people who went down this morning. Boy #3: Theo, Boy #20: Joey, Girl #6: Lucy, and Girl #7: Sara. It's tough when you lose your friends but that's all for now! Now here are your forbidden zones..."

* * *

As Girl #13: Ashley trekked throughout the woods, she could see Andre pointing a crossbow at her.

"Ashley!" Andre said.

Ashley embraced Andre.

"Thank god you're alive!" Andre said.

"I'll say... what are you doing with three bags?" Ashley said, noticing the bags.

"Oh, this isn't mine. I had to take them off of Micah and Clarity."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Ashley sighed.

"But we're here. Together. Now we need to think up of a plan..." Andre said.

Before Andre could think of anything, a sickle struck in the back, killing him instantly. Ashley stood back in shock. Victoria came out from hiding. Ashley tried to run, but Victoria pried her sickle out of Andre's back and struck her in the leg.

"You know, Ashley. You were always the pickle in the jar."

"What does that mean?" Ashley whimpered as Victoria went to search the corpse of Andre.

Victoria pulled out a semi-automatic pistol, Andre's weapon. She shot down Ashley as she left.

"I don't know. I like to make up phrases I don't know." She said to herself.

**BOY #16: ANDRE AND GIRL #13: ASHLEY DEAD. 23 TO GO.**

* * *

Boy #14: Cory stood on the southern side of a mountain. He was asked by Davis and his gang to go interrogate Casper, but he refused. In reality, he knew it was a trap, proven when he witnessed his friends get blown to bits by Casper. His plan to win the Battle Royale? Stalk Casper around until it was just him and Casper. Then he can shoot him with his Derringer and that would be it. The ammunition was magnum, extremely lethal at close range, but not the best in a shootout. After witnessing him kill Lucy and Sara, he knew Casper was killing machine. So going in guns blazing was a poor man's choice.

"So I'll follow him to the very end," Cory said to himself. "After he kills the last one, I'll surprise him and shoot him in the back."

He had a good strategy, he would stay at least 20 meters away from Casper. He'd moved when Casper moved and stopped if Casper stopped. Cory noticed Casper on the move again. He looked intimidating from the front, but...

"Your back's wide open..." Cory said to himself.

As Cory followed Casper, Casper then went into a bathroom stall. Cory never saw Casper urinate. Not even once. So it was amusing. Cory checked his watch. 4:57 p.m. The area that he and Casper were at was D=7, which would become a forbidden zone at 5. The sprinkling sound continued.

"You must've held it for a long time, Casper."

The sprinkling continued.

"Jesus, hurry up already. I need to kill you."

Just then a sudden wind blew by opening the door to the restroom. It was empty, save for a bottle of water slit on the side.

"Wh-What?" Cory gasped. "But what happ-"

Cory heard a thud. Whether it was him or that rumbling collar around his neck is up to debate. His headless body thudded onto the ground. One hundred meters away, Casper checked his watch as he didn't even look back.

Seven seconds past five.

**BOY #14: CORY DEAD. 22 TO GO.**

* * *

Riley and Cooper sat near the cliffside. Suddenly, Riley felt her head hurt.

"You're sick..." gasped Cooper.

"I'm fine..." muttered Riley.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Cooper said as he took her to a nearby house.

The nearest house was just a few miles away. When the two got there, Cooper didn't notice his leg pulling on a rope trap. It rattled a cluster of beer cans and bottles as someone appeared in front of the house with a shotgun.

"Pot Lid and Binoculars, what do you two want?" Boy #5 said.

* * *

Boy #19 along with Boy #2: Lucas and Boy #12: Asher were setting up a generator.

"Whew. That was heavy." Lucas gasped.

Boy #19 brought an old computer in the room. Before turning the computer on, he noticed something on his collar through the reflection on the screen.

"Shit! So that's their trick!"

"What is it?" Asher asked.

Boy #19 motioned for the two boys to approach him. As he turned the computer on. He used the notepad function.

_They're listening._

_A mic in the collar._

Asher and Lucas were shocked but did not say a word.

_Now to business. Find the following:_

_1\. Fertilizer _

_2\. Pesticide_

_3\. Charcoal_

_4\. Propane_

_5\. Sulfur_

_6\. Kerosene _

"Find these and bring them back here." Boy #19 stated.

* * *

It was 6:00 p.m. The next announcement was up.

"Here's a list of goners for the afternoon. Boy #16: Andre, Girl #13: Ashley, and Boy #14: Cory. That's three. You're slacking people. And for that, I'm going to put up more danger zones."

* * *

Boy #5 helped Riley out of her illness. It wasn't much, but he found a small heater and filled a pot with water. He moved the pot over the heater and heated the water. He then took out some packages of instant noodles and gave them to Cooper and Riley. He watched as the two ate.

"This is good," Riley said. "Why didn't you eat with us?"

"I had enough food..." Boy #5 said.

"Thank you for everything. But why did you help us? You look like you've been through hell." Cooper said.

"Was. I was in this game a year ago, had to kill each other to survive..."

"So you are?" Riley gasped.

"A winner. Of the last game." Boy #5 said. "I was the winner of the Program last year. You wanna know what happened to the survivor of this game?"

"What?" Cooper asked.

"The winner is forced to transfer to another school and is ordered not to mention the game. He is then told to lead a normal life."

"But I thought you were brought up in front of the camera and that's it," Riley said.

"You're half-right. I also got a card autographed by the director of that program. He was not Kamon, but instead some fatass that enjoyed munching on cheeseburgers. What an honor it was. It looked like some little kid scribbled on it and called it a day. But honestly, I never even asked to be part of this again."

"But they said you volunteered!" Cooper said.

"That's what they want you to think. I bet that other guy who volunteered was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry you got chosen-" Riley began.

"Caldwell. That's my name." Boy #5 said. "I do know a way off this island."

"You do?" Cooper gasped.

Caldwell gave Cooper the revolver he got off of Joey. He handed the pack of bullets to him.

"Use it to protect yourself-"

"Cooper," Cooper said.

"Riley," said Riley.

RATATATATATATATTATATATAT!

The three took cover. Right outside, Boy #4: Blake was escaping Casper by bike. Casper knocked him off the bike, leaving Blake to run as fast as he could before being cornered.

"What did I-"

RAATATATTATATATTATATATATTATATA!

Blake was "killed" by Casper. He lied onto the ground motionless for a while. He sat up when he was sure Casper left. It was amazing what a kevlar vest could do. But he wasn't out of the woods. Just when he was sure that Casper left, Blake heard the sound of a katana. He looked up to see Casper readying his blade. He jumped down.

**BOY #4: BLAKE DEAD. 21 TO GO.**

* * *

When they thought it was safe, Caldwell peeked out the window. Suddenly, the window crashed on the other side. Blake's decapitated head was thrown in. And this time, he had an explosive surprise.

"Take cover!" yelled Caldwell.

The three took cover.

RATATATTATATATATATTATATAT!

"Run! I'll distract him for you!" Cooper said.

"Cooper!" Riley gasped.

"Take care of her"! Cooper said as he ran out the door.

Casper then focused on Cooper as he ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boy #11: Hunter was sleeping inside one of the houses. He heard gunfire. Quickly, he took out his assigned tool, a tracking device made for the collars. There were two dots on the radar not far from his location. He could see Cooper being chased by Casper on the next cliff over. Cooper jumped off the cliff. Casper fired a hail of bullets in the water before leaving.

* * *

After a long day of scavenging, Asher and Lucas came back with a truck filled with the supplies that Boy #19 wanted.

"Hey, I never got your name," Asher said.

"I don't prefer being called by name." Boy #19 said.

"But we got everything," Luke said. "What are we even going to do with all of this?"

Boy #19 handed Luke a packet.

"A Ticking Clock? What is this?" Lucas read.

Boy #19 held his hand over the mic on his collar. Lucas and Asher did the same.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I found a way in which they cannot hear us." The boy said. "Now, we're going to make a bomb from all of this. One gunshot and everyone who did this to all of us will rot in hell."

"No way!" Lucas gasped.

"I didn't sign up for this. But I'm willing to protect as many people as possible. We're going to survive this fucking game." The boy later stated. "Are you in?"

Lucas and Asher looked nervous.

"Or will you rather kill each other?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Can we all go home together?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. And destroy this stupid system. Then we'll all escape together."

The three boys went back to work.


	59. Episode 59: Battle Royale: Day 3

Lauren and Molly met up after midnight near the shoreline.

"Okay, they never said anything about escaping the island being against the rules. It was never marked as a danger zone." Lauren said.

The two girls searched around for a boat. All they could find was one life preserver. So they had to share. Lauren put on the life preserver while Molly hung on. Both girls swam off the island.

* * *

Their escape wasn't let off unnoticed. Kamon and his soldiers saw Lauren and Molly attempting to escape.

"Oh my my, that is cheating girls," Kamon said activating their collars.

* * *

The girls were just a few meters away from shore until they heard their collars beeping. From a lighthouse not far from their location, Alex saw two headless bodies floating in the water. She just shook her head.

**GIRL #1: LAUREN AND GIRL #20: MOLLY DEAD. 19 TO GO.**

* * *

Has she been running now? Fox had just fled from the scene where Cooper "killed" Theo. She was all by herself at the lighthouse. One of the girls, Girl #12: Becky noticed her outside.

"Hey! Is that Fox?" Becky said to Girl #16: Kate.

"Fox! Over here!" Kate called out.

Fox joined the other girls. While most of the girls had pistols, Kate's assigned weapon was an Uzi while Becky had a hammer. That was how they were able to barricade the windows of the lighthouse with wood planks and nails.

"Where's your weapon?" Becky asked. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, it is. Just this." Fox said, showing a spatula.

Previously, Alex and her best friend Becky had returned to the school to gather as many people as possible. Like Lucy and Sara, they also seek to think this through. They gathered Kate, along with Girl #17: Alena, and Girl #19: Danielle. They tried to get Molly, but she was too scared. And they didn't trust Shayla since she was Victoria's best friend and assistant bully to them. They traveled together until they found a lighthouse. They barricaded the doors, windows and everything else they could think of. One girl will be watching from the balcony while the other girls tried to live normally as if they were at home. As all of this was happening, gunshots rang out. A call from the megaphone asking everyone to get together was heard and later scrapped.

"Hey Alex? What do you think's gonna happen after three days?" Becky asked.

"If we're on the last day, then I guess we have to write our names in a hat and pick one. Whoever gets picked will survive." Alex said.

Suddenly, Danielle ran down the stairs.

"Guys! I saw Hunter carrying a body! And he's heading this way!" Danielle said.

Everyone readied their guns. When they got to Hunter, they saw him with no weapons.

"Don't shoot!" He said.

"What are you doing?" Danielle said.

"Please, Cooper needs your help," Hunter said.

"Oh no." Alex gasped.

"We have medic supplies in the medicine cabinet of the lighthouse," Becky said.

"Let's bring him here!" Kate said.

"Hey wait!" Hunter said.

The girls turned around.

"Have you seen Sylvia?" He asked.

"No. We haven't." Alex said.

"I'm off then," Hunter said.

"You're off?"

"I need to find her," Hunter said before he left.

The girls brought an unconscious Cooper. Not everyone was happy in bringing him in.

"Why is he here?!" Fox shouted.

"Fox... you never shouted so loud before," Becky said.

Fox has explained that she saw Cooper "kill" Theo with her own eyes.

"But couldn't he have done it in self-defense?" Alex said.

Arguments went back and forth. Eventually, Fox agreed to let him in, as long as the door to the room he was in remained locked.

* * *

He had to search for supplies. Riley was asleep with Caldwell keeping on watch. He needed to look around for supplies. Then he saw two boys running from someone. Boy #13: Liam and Boy #18: Steven had just escaped from Victoria.

"Wait, what did we-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Both boys were killed by Victoria. Caldwell remained hidden as Victoria looted their corpses.

**BOY #13: LIAM AND BOY #18: STEVEN DEAD. 17 TO GO.**

* * *

Girl #10: Jackie had managed to escape from Casper when he was on his killing spree. But she was shot in the arm. All she needed was water. She used up her supply of water to treat her wound. Now she was super thirsty. Then she saw it. A well! And it wasn't dry! She lowered a bucket into the water and drank. To her, it felt ice-cold despite the water being lukewarm. Suddenly, a strap of leather wrapped around her neck! She grabbed her assigned weapon, a semi-auto pistol and fired at her assailant's stomach 3 times. He toppled over and collapsed onto the ground. When she turned around, she saw Casper there on the ground.

"Nice try sneaking up on me." Jackie silently taunted.

Jackie noticed the survival pack that Casper had on him. While she was busy with his stuff. A gunshot rang in the air. Jackie's lifeless body collapsed onto the ground. Casper got himself back up thanks to Blake's bullet-proof vest.

**GIRL #10: JACKIE DEAD. 16 TO GO.**

* * *

Cooper woke up suddenly. Alex was right at his side.

"Wh-What? Where am I?" Cooper said.

"You're at the lighthouse of the map. It's just me and five other girls."

"Really? Who?"

"Me, Becky, Kate, Danielle, Alena, and Fox."

"Who died? Were Boy #5 and Riley's names announced?" Cooper said.

"No. They weren't on those lists. Yet. Five people died last night. Blake, Liam, Steven, Molly, and Lauren. And then just before noon, Jackie also died."

"Were any of these guys your friends?"

"Yeah, a little too much. I kinda had feelings for Lauren."

"But you don't seem to be upset."

"Oh, I was. I cried so hard, but I had to accept it and moved on. Maybe she would be proud of me if I make this through."

"But why would you bring only girls? Boys can be trustworthy too! Heck, Boy #5 knows a way off this island!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he might seem scary from the front, but he just wants to help us!"

"I trust you for this one."

Cooper smelled something in the air.

"What's that smell?"

"We're making chicken noodle soup. You want some?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

Alex went over to close the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but someone's very afraid right now, and I have to lock the door."

* * *

Alex had walked into the kitchen. Becky and Danielle were busy cooking lunch while Alena kept watch out the windows. Kate was watching from the balcony. Fox was curled up on the sofa and shivering.

"Can bullets kill demon boy?" Fox said to herself.

"Fox?" Becky asked. "I think I know what's wrong?"

"R-Really?"

"I think you think that all the boys are bloodthirsty murders. I thought so too. But after seeing Cooper, I began to realize that I may be wrong. Then, I realized many boys who refused to play just like us!"

"Like Hunter!" Danielle said.

"Don't forget Zack!"

"Maybe you're right..." Fox said.

But inside, she was only saying that to some boys. Some demon boys, like Cooper, need blood to live.

"Hey, can I talk?" Alex said.

"Sure, what is it?" Becky asked.

"Cooper is alive!"

!

"Really? He's alive?" Danielle asked.

"Yep. And he knows a way out! He works with Boy #5 and Riley!"

"Wow, Boy #5? But I thought he was dangerous!" Alena said.

"I know. He's so mysterious!" Becky added.

"The soup will be ready soon," Danielle said.

"I'll get it..." Fox said.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex said. "I thought you said you wanted to keep his door locked."

"Alex, stop. She probably wants to prove that she's not afraid anymore."

"Oh, I am not afraid anymore," Fox said, grabbing the soup ladle.

"I'll go get Kate! She wants to hear that there's a way out!" Alex said.

Alex ran to get Kate. Kate ran down with her assigned Uzi in hand.

"I heard that Boy #5 knows a way off this island! Mmm, looks good Danielle!"

Kate snatched the plate off of Fox's hands. Fox tried to say it was for Cooper, but she was too scared to speak.

"Gotta give the old Kate seal of approval!"

When she ate the soup, nothing happened. It was that dish, that Fox sprinkled the white powder of Potassium cyanide in it that Kate ate.

"So how do we get off the island?" Kate asked.

"We need to talk to Boy #5. Once Cooper can walk again, we can-"

Kate barfed out the soup. Not only that, but a reddish liquid also leaked out as well.

"Kate!" Alex yelled.

Kate collapsed onto the floor. Her eyes were wide open and bloodshot.

"What happened? Food poisoning?" Becky panicked.

"That kills instantly?" Alex added.

"It's not my fault... It's not my fault..." Fox said to herself.

"I tasted it earlier! I was fine!" Danielle said.

"I just wanted to save them all from demon boy..." Fox continued.

In the blink of an eye, Alena grabbed the Uzi on the table.

"Nobody move! One of you is playing! One of you is a fucking liar!"

"Alena! What are you doing?" Alex said.

"Oh please. Someone's trying to kill all of us so that she can escape."

Alena then pointed the Uzi at Danielle.

"Danielle... you were cooking the stew. That makes you the prime suspect. Was it when you put the poison in?"

"It wasn't me! Becky also cooked it too!"

"Everyone! Let's just calm down-"

"Calm down? I'm not gonna fucking calm down, someone is playing!"

"And that someone could be you!" Becky accused.

"What?"

"The most obvious thing a killer would do is to divert suspicion from herself."

While this argument was happening, Danielle looked at her assigned weapon, a revolver. If she were to throw it out, surely Alena would know that she was on her side. She ran for the gun...

RATATATTATATTATATATATTATATATTA!

Oh. Danielle saw now. Her vision was fading. Alena thought if Danielle had the gun, she would shoot her. How such a fool she was...

"Danielle!" Alex yelled.

"You shot her!" Becky added.

"Why? She was going to kill me!" Alena said.

Fox stood as far away as she could. Becky reached for Alena's supplied weapon, a sawed-off shotgun, and fired. Becky was gunned down. Alex raced for the gun and was shot by Alena in the process. A now deranged Alena approached Fox like a zombie.

"You're different, right?"

Fox only shook her head. A gunshot sound was heard as Alena collapsed onto the floor. That was the last movement from Alex. Fox stared at the corpses of five of her classmates.

"It's not my fault... It's not my fault..."

**GIRL #2: ALEX, GIRL #12: BECKY, GIRL #16: KATE, GIRL #17: ALENA, AND GIRL #19: DANIELLE DEAD. 11 TO GO.**

* * *

Cooper got himself up after hearing the gunshots. He busted straight through the door despite his injury. He saw Fox hiding under the table and five of the girls dead.

"F-Fox? What happened?"

Fox ran off.

"Fox!" Cooper yelled.

Cooper tried to run after her, but his injuries kept him from running.

* * *

Kamon and his soldiers had just marked the five girls in the lighthouse dead.

"Hey look, Girl #9 is running to the cave near the beach." One of the soldiers said.

"Isn't that place marked as a danger zone right now?"

Kamon sighed and pressed the detonator.

"You can't win em all..."

* * *

Fox heard the beeping on her collar. She tried to fidget around with it, but it was useless.

* * *

"And, now!" Kamon said.

Nothing happened for 30 seconds. Then the marker on the map disappeared.

"She's dead." A soldier said.

Chalk another one dead." Kamon said.

**GIRL #9: FOX DEAD. 10 TO GO.**

* * *

Girl #8: Sylvia had just fled from her hiding spot which had become a danger zone not too long ago. As she was trekking through the woods, she encountered Hunter. She quickly aimed her gun at him.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" Hunter said. "It's me!"

"Hunter?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes. It's me."

Sylvia lowered her gun and embraced Hunter.

"I thought you were... him..."

"You mean Casper?" Hunter asked.

Sylvia nodded.

"We need to go then," Hunter said. "I heard from Boy #19 that he knows a way off this island."

"Really?"

"Well, one of his friends had told me. We need to go."

"I won't let you do that."

Out of the shadows came out Victoria. She had her gun aimed and ready at Sylvia. Hunter quickly realized this and pushed her out of the way just as Victoria pulled the trigger. Hunter collapsed onto the ground.

"Hunter!" Sylvia yelled.

BLAM! BLAM!"

Victoria shot Hunter in the forehead and chest.

"Just to make sure he was dead..." Victoria taunted before shooting Sylvia in the face.

As Sylvia collapsed onto Hunter's lifeless body, Victoria felt smug. She was going to win this. She was not going down. That gunshot attracted Casper. Victoria slashed Casper in the chest, instantly killing him. As Victoria walked away with smug, a pop was heard. Casper had survived from taking Blake's bulletproof vest. Upon lowering his weapon, he took Victoria's gun as he left.

**BOY #11: HUNTER, GIRL #8: SYLVIA, AND GIRL #11: VICTORIA DEAD. 7 TO GO. **

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Incoming...**

**THREE MORE DEATHS RECORDED. BOY #2: LUCAS, BOY #12: ASHER, AND BOY #19 DEAD. 4 TO GO.**

* * *

By the time Cooper made his way back to Riley and Caldwell, it was time for the evening announcement.

"Now as for the dead, there are a lot of them. Especially the girls. Girl #16: Kate, Girl #19: Danielle, Girl #12: Becky, Girl #17: Alena, Girl #2: Alex, Girl #9: Fox, Boy #11: Hunter, Girl #8: Sylvia, Girl #11: Victoria, Boy #2: Lucas, Boy #12: Asher, and Boy #19. 12 deaths! A new record! You are doing a wonderful job, Cooper, Riley, and Casper. And as for that, no death zones!"

"Come on, we need to go," Caldwell said.

"Where?"

"Casper might be coming for us!"

Before anyone could say anything further, they saw a big explosion. They quickly ran to the site. The warehouse where Luke, Asher, and Boy #19 were hiding out was blown up. All that was left was a blinded Casper. He must've been struck by the bomb. That didn't stop him from firing his gun though. He fired blindly. Caldwell ran into his direction amid the fire. Casper fired and missed in all of his shots. Caldwell shot Casper in the leg, stunning him. Casper tried to get himself up like a zombie. Caldwell then fired at Casper's neck. One shell ended up hitting Casper's collar, blowing it up. The boy with the most kills... is dead.

**BOY #6: CASPER DEAD. 3 TO GO.**

* * *

The three made their way to the mountainside.

"It's just the three of us," Cooper said.

"Not really," Caldwell said. "Remember when I said I know a way off this island?"

"Yeah, so?" Riley said.

Caldwell pointed his gun at the two.

"This is how."

"Um, you're joking right?" Cooper said.

"No. You both lose. And I'm serious, bro."

"What are you talking about?" Riley said.

"You two are so thick-skulled. I'm gonna win. For the first time ever."

"But you said about how you-"

"It was true that a program like this was held last year, but I never attended it."

"So that story was a lie?" Riley gasped.

"Yep. And so was my trust in you. I only pretended to help you just to win against Casper. Besides, I thought this story is too good to be revealed to be another story told by one of the characters, but that's another story."

Cooper took a deep breath.

"Do it you son of a bitch!"

"As your last words, how surprising."

BLAM! BLAM!

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**BOY #15: COOPER AND GIRL #15: RILEY DEAD. 1 PLAYER REMAINING. GAME OVER.**


	60. Episode 60: Battle Royale: Aftermath

**To quote a review from ElectricFox05:**

**"And folks, that concludes the 3 day Battle Royale ft. me (actually my SP-sona) and my OC's. ****Little do you know, this is actually a crossover story in disguise as Grayson (Minccino), Alena (Emolga), Zack (Jolteon), Ashley (Flareon), Kate (Espeon), Tyler (Umbreon), Liam (Leafeon), Sylvia (Sylveon), Casper (light blue Inkling), Joey (orange Inkling), Becky (pink Inkling), Hunter (grey wolf), Cory (coyote), Danielle (dingo) and Jackie (jackal) are from other fandoms (specifically Pokémon, Splatoon and Sly Cooper) while all of the OC's not mentioned above are South Park OC's."**

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

* * *

Caldwell sat back as the soldiers escorted him back to the classroom where the game started.

"So Boy #5, you are the winner," Kamon said.

"Yes," Caldwell said.

"Although your victory came at some cost. After you killed Casper, you killed Riley and Cooper."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you not know that there was a betting game for this? Do you not know that the news they say you will be on has only been uploaded to the darknet?"

"I'm surprised that no one has ever found out about it," Caldwell said.

"Yes, thanks to private networks, no one can see us."

"And about that betting game, you did you bet for?"

"I had my money on Casper. But thanks to you, I lost 25 grand."

"Too bad."

"I just have one question."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you kill Cooper and Riley straight away?"

"I wanted to get their trust more before pointing the gun on them."

"Makes sense. But tell me this. We've been getting delayed responses in some of our students. Usually, when they die, the collar immediately sends a signal back to us. But for Cooper and Riley. Their recorded deaths were 54 seconds later for Cooper and 1 minute and 30 seconds later for Riley."

"Your computers look like Soviet trash," Caldwell said, looking at the computers.

Kamon then paused, before continuing.

"I never told any player this, but these collars have built-in mics on them. We can hear anything the students ever said during the game.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"And how you said you were a previous winner of the program yet you never attended."

"I only said that just to trick them."

"I see." Kamon laughed.

"Here's my question, though. You don't seem to know anything about Japanese culture despite you saying your Japanese."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you greet someone, you bow to them if you're Japanese, yet you just shake hands."

"Bowing makes you look like a peasant!"

"It's supposed to be a sign of respect. Japanese can learn American culture too, but you seem too American to be Japanese."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're not Japanese."

Kamon looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"Fine, you blew my cover, I'm an American pretending to be Japanese." Kamon angrily stated. "My real name is Will Jordan."

"Uh-huh. And what do you know about the program?"

"That these collars are unable to be taken off."

"How about hacking the system to reveal the components of the collar?"

"What?"

"These collars will explode if someone fumbled with it, but if you carefully dismantle it, you can remove the collar without it exploding."

"So you..." Jordan gasped.

"Yep. I knew this plan all along. I intentionally volunteered for this program just to rescue as many people as I could. I only pretended to shoot Cooper and Riley."

* * *

_Caldwell had just shot two gunshots in the air. Cooper and Riley, who were bracing for impact, was wondering what happened. Caldwell placed his finger over his mouth, signaling them to be quiet. He then took out a screwdriver and a knife to remove the collars off of Cooper and Riley. Caldwell then wrote on the back of his map._

_"I have a group who are waiting for you near the harbor. Meet up with them while the soldiers are dealing with me." He wrote._

_So that's what Cooper and Riley did. There they found that they were not the only ones who "survived."_

_"Fox!" Riley said, embracing her._

_"Lucas! Asher!" Cooper said._

_"We couldn't have survived the game without Boy #19!" Lucas added._

_"But what about the explosion?" Cooper asked. "Was that from you?"_

_"Yeah. I wanted to kill off Casper. So we wasted our bomb." Boy #19 said._

_"So Caldwell helped you out?" Cooper added._

_"Not exactly." Boy #19 said. "I'm friends with him."  
_

_"You mean..."_

_"I was working with him the whole time." Boy #19 stated. "And Caldwell didn't come here along with me."_

_"So who came with you?" Fox said. "I suddenly had my collar removed by some unicorn! I didn't even know his name!"_

_"He's right here." A voice said, coming from the shadows._

_"Newton! You're here!" Boy #19 said._

_"And I brought some backup," Newton said._

_A helicopter hovered over their location. Three more people dropped down from cables. One of them was a unicorn-cat hybrid, another was a boy the same age as Boy #19, and the last was a young woman who was older than Caldwell._

_"Looks like rescuing all of you was a success!" The unicorn-cat hybrid said._

_"Peter says we need to take the boat while the soldiers deal with him," Newton said. "Let's go!"_

* * *

"And it worked all along." Caldwell summarized.

"Wh-What?!"

"I exposed your game out to the whole city. Now they know about what you did."

"Bastard!" Jordan yelled.

Suddenly, a voice-over came on the radio.

"Kamon, we're receiving heavy fire-"

The radio cut out. Jordan then took out a flash bomb. It blinded Caldwell long enough so that Jordan can run out the exit.

* * *

Caldwell followed Jordan near the helicopter launchpad.

"What about your friends?" Jordan taunted.

Caldwell looked back. He could see his friends receiving help from law enforcement. They were arresting various soldiers and killing those who dare to shoot back. At that point, Jordan's escape helicopter was about to take off. It was already a few feet in the air.

"I gotta get up there!" Caldwell said to himself.

Caldwell then found a good runaway. He caught onto the landing skid as the copter flew off.

"Peter!" yelled Newton.

It was too late. The helicopter disappeared over the horizon.

"We still have the tracker on his collar!" Boy #19 said. "We can trace his location!"

* * *

"I can't believe that our game's been ruined." The pilot said.

"How the hell can one kid do so much damage?" Jordan shouted.

While the two argued, they didn't notice Peter approaching them.

"Good question," Peter said. "Can a kid do this?"

Jordan tried to attack Peter, but he dodged his attack. In turn, Peter knocked out the pilot. His body pushed on the steering wheel. The alarm rang, the whole helicopter shook.

"Fly the goddamn plane you fool!" Jordan shouted over while the helicopter swerved out of control.

CRASH!

* * *

On another island over, Peter got himself back up. The helicopter had its blades still spinning. The pilot was killed in the crash, but not Jordan. Jordan took a grenade launcher next to his feet.

"I'll show you how it's done, boy!" Jordan shouted while firing a grenade.

Peter was blown back. When Jordan fired another grenade, Peter grabbed it and quickly threw it back, stunning Jordan. Jordan himself was knocked back.

"I can't believe you chose to resist arrest," Peter said.

"That's what bad guys like me do! Resist surrender!" Jordan said.

"I hope you understand the lives you killed!"

"You think you got it all figured out didn't ya? My men are just going after not only you but to any those who survived. You can't protect everyone!"

"Which brings me up to another thing. You may not remember this, but I did. I know you killed my friend!"

"Fuck you!"

Peter kicked Jordan into the blades. The latter was shredded instantly. The helicopter powered down. Peter then looked up to see another helicopter flying over him. He could see Newton dropping him a ladder for him to climb. When he rejoined the others, he gave the news of Jordan.

"At least that rat got what he deserved," Cooper said.

"But before he died, he said that you can't protect everyone," Peter added.

Everyone grew silent for a moment.

"We need to head back. Now." Peter said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Peter's house, his parents were busying making a normal life to themselves. Suddenly, two strange men appeared in the backyard.

"Who are you?" Dad said.

"Your son sent us. We had to go around the back."

"But why didn't you go out in the front?"

"Get out!" Mom said.

"Oh boy, I wish I didn't have to do this but..."

One of the men took out a gun.

"You're coming with us."

Peter's parents had no choice but to follow. As they were being escorted out, Peter appeared from behind and knocked out both men.

"Peter!" Dad said.

"I never hired these goons. They're going after those who survived the game."

"So if we are attacked, that means..."

Peter ran off.

* * *

By the time Riley came back to her house, she found both of her parents dead. Her little brother was also kidnapped too. Fox's parents were hiding in the basement from Jordan's men. The rest of Peter's group arrived just to save them. As for Asher, Cooper, and Luke, Jordan's men didn't arrive, but they warned them to keep the doors locked while they were inside.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Riley said.

"Do you have an aunt or uncle?"

"Yes. You're saying to live with them?"

"Yeah. And don't trust anyone if they say they were sent by me unless you know that person!" Peter said.

The police soon arrived to arrest those who tried to harm the adults of the survivors. They also sent Riley to live with her uncle.

"So that's it then. Battle Royale's over." Newton said.

"Yeah, and that bastard got what he deserved," Peter said to himself.

"We still have to live in North Park though." Boy #19 said.

"Stop, Johnson," Newton said as everyone left.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I like to thank again to ElectricFox05 for helping me with this.**


	61. Episode 61: PTSD

**Description: She returns...**

* * *

Peter booted up Skype. On the other side of the screen, a boy his age was on there.

"Hi." He said.

"Writer," Peter said.

"Yep, that's me." He said.

"So, did you get anything on Chris-Chan?"

"Ah." The writer said, snapping his fingers in realization. "I did manage to discover anything he is loyal to."

The writer showed a page on stuffed that Christian Chandler liked. Of course, there was Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon, Mcdonalds, Playstation, Nintendo, Axe, and a bunch of other stuff. At the very bottom, there was one thing that Peter never heard about.

"The Adventures of the American Rabbit." Peter read.

"It's a movie made in 1986. It's pretty bad."

Peter looked it up on Youtube. He then clicked on the trailer.

"Faster than a speeding bunny..." The trailer said. "More powerful than a mighty bear..."

It showed a standard gray rabbit but when he ran, he became red, white, and blue with the American flag stars. He also had rollerblades.

"So this is Captain America, but furry?" Peter summarized.

"Yep. Watch on."

"Able to leap tall buildings without getting stuck..."

"Okay, they aren't even trying to make it sound exciting," Peter said.

"So apparently, this movie caused some sort of personal image in Christian's mind. With this movie, he got influenced to write Sonichu. Everything is there."

"Can we watch it at first?" Peter ask.

* * *

**After the movie...**

"Wow, it was something..." Peter said after closing his Youtube tab.

"Yeah, that American rabbit was a blubbering wreck."

"The best part was the line. _You can't win 'em all, but you can make a power play of your own._"

"What the hell does that mean?" The writer laughed.

"It means, get a grip and fight back, dingus!" Peter joked.

"Oh, it was bad."

"I agree. At least we changed Christian. But his story is still interesting." Peter said.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later." The writer said.

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Stan said, pointing to a sign on the wall.

"_North Park Film Fest. Fun for the whole family! Make a movie and show it to everyone in North Park! Be creative! Anything goes! You can even use a licensed character in your movie. Grand Prize: $1000 and a new videogame of your choice. Plus, your movie posted on our website. First Prize: $500 and a new videogame of your choice. Three second prize winners will receive 250 dollars in cash."_

"Wow, they couldn't think of anything cheap as a prize. So they just give out the lowest money they could think of." Kyle said.

"It could be worst," Cartman said. "They could lower the prize even further."

"Well, should we enter?" Stan said.

"Yes!" Cartman said, signing up. "With that money, I could buy a new videogame console!"

"If we're going to split the money into even ways, each of us will get 250 dollars." Kyle pointed out.

* * *

As everyone in North Park was teaming up with each other, they all different ideas for movies. Priest Maxi and his group were doing Moses.

"Alright, now put baby Moses in the water," Maxi said.

One of his teammates gently lowered a baby in. But since the river was fast flowing, the baby was carried off.

"AH!" Maxi yelled as he ran after the baby.

* * *

Wendy and the girls were doing a documentary movie, enough to put everyone to sleep. Their topic: Brian Banks.

"Brian Banks was a former football player falsely accused of rape." Wendy read.

"Let's make a movie!" Heidi said.

* * *

The four boys were doing their film about the "Spirit of Christmas."

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas..." The boys sang while moving the mouths.

* * *

Peter knew what to make his film on. Since the movie allowed the use of licensed characters, he decided to go with a superhero movie. He got his script down and went around to recruit his team. Newton and Unikitty would gladly join. Chris and Johnson were helping Craig and Tweek with their movie so they couldn't be recruited. When Peter went over to Karin...

"Hey Karin, we're going to make a..."

At first sight, Peter saw a light blue anthropomorphic fox with two tails. Her voice was feminine, she had a pink dress and a ponytail.

"Hey, Peter!" Karin smiled. "Look what I found washed up on shore this morning."

"Do you have a name?" Newton asked.

"Yeah! It's..."

The fox went silent for a moment, not realizing who she was.

"I don't know my name. But judging from my friend Karin, I think my name is Foxy!"

Peter just held his head.

"Hey Karin, can I talk to you for a second?" Peter said.

While "Foxy" was playing with Unikitty and Newton, Peter approached to Karin outside.

"What the hell, Karin? Don't you know who that thing you found is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know this person!" Peter said.

Karin raised her eyebrow.

"SNT! She nearly tried to kill me and a baby once!"

"But she doesn't seem that harmful," Karin said.

Normally, Peter would be against it, but remembering back in Episode 52 where he changed the past, he didn't have any counter against that.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

"That there's a-"

"A film festival? I heard about it on my phone. So you want me to join you?"

"Yes..."

"Great! Can SNT join as well?"

"NO! I mean, I need to keep an eye on her." Peter stammered.

"Can you just tell me?"

Peter sat down.

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: "I'm Scared Too" from Fury.**

(We opened to SNT meeting with Peter. As Peter told the story, more and more events began to unfold.)

I remember everything. SNT was once my friend. She, like Unikitty, was hopeful, optimistic, and never backed down on her friends. She made really good friends with another friend of mine, Courtney. She and SNT were like best buds for life. Only girl form. Like boys, they often chatted to each other like on their personal issues and a bunch of really embarrassing stuff that I have done. Ugh.

(The scene then changed to Peter standing before a group of teens and young adults. When he yelled out "For the Resistance!" everyone cheered the same lines as well.)

But when an autistic transgender who had no perception of life announced her plan to rule a city that we were living in at the time, I couldn't let her do that. So I formed a team. Something like the Red Dawn movie. A group of ordinary people fighting against a totalitarian empire. It felt like a dream.

(The scene then changes to the battle.)

The tides had turned. Some of the collaborators had joined our forces. The enemy had fallen and peace returned to the land.

(The scene changed into a new government run by the resistance.)

The resistance formed a "democracy" and made everyone "free."

(But then, things went worse.)

At first, things ran well, until the violent uprisings from several formal collaborators. They were imprisoned immediately. As they were being imprisoned, my power of the rebellion went into the resistance's heads.

(Cut to the resistance executing collaborators of Chris-Chan.)

They treated look-a-likes of the followers with prejudice. Executed any criminals. Seeing my work done for perversion made me question if a revolution against a corrupt empire would only replace it with another corrupt empire. Then, I learned the terrible truth. The tyrant was abused as a child. She was pampered, neglected, and abused throughout her childhood. This turned her into the egotistical man-child she is today. Knowing this, I knew that it can be stopped.

(Cut to Peter and his team arriving in Ruckersville.)

So I went back in time to change her. But the resistance wouldn't allow that. They sent my former friends out for me. I managed to fight them off with the help of my friends. But then...

(Cut to Courtney and SNT, who had just received their powers from Magi-Chan.)

Tragedy struck. Both Courtney and SNT had turned to the dark side. And no, I wasn't lying like Cartman when he summoned Cthulhu. Courtney became a source of energy while SNT became a disfigured goblin. I managed to overload Courtney enough to make her explode, but as for SNT...

(Cut to SNT who was just meeting Peter in a Spider-Man suit. "Peter..." She cackles.)

She became a new level of corruption. She kidnapped the infant of the tyrant and was about to kill her. I managed to save the infant along with knocking out SNT. I saved the baby from becoming evil, but at what cost? The collaborators never existed, my friends never turned on me, and I stopped everyone from fighting each other.

But even still to this day, that memory was filmed in my brain.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew that the creature I found was someone who tried to kill you." Karin gasped.

"I had people worse than that. But as a friend who was once my friend but stabbed me in the back? Yeah, that felt cruel."

Peter stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to tell her the truth."

Peter and Karin went inside to join Newton, Unikitty, and Foxy.

"You two were busy talking outside," Unikitty said. "What was it all about?"

"Unikitty, I think it was just a chat between the two that you should not know."

"No, it's fine," Karin said.

"Foxy, I need to tell you something," Peter said.

"What is it?"

Peter told her the events from when he first met her until now. Foxy laughed as if Peter was telling her a joke.

"I was once a person who tried to kill you? That's a huge misunderstanding. As you can see, I get along well with Karin, Newton, and Unikitty." Foxy laughed.

"I don't know, SNT-" Newton began.

"I'm not SNT! My name is Foxy!"

"Peter seems to know what he's talking about." Newton continued.

"I wiped your memory of all this. You may not know that you were some Green Goblin, but I do."

Peter then took out a piece of SNT's glider. The writer had previously given it to him.

"This was from our last fight together at the clock tower. You nearly killed a baby along with another guy."

Foxy was getting serious.

"But I would-"

"I know you would never do that. It's just that your power inside you is what caused you to become mad."

"Oh my gosh..." Foxy gasped. "If this all was true, would you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah..." Peter said. "It was all in the past."

"So we were killed in a war?" Newton said.

"Yeah."

Newton just grunted.

"I know it's tough for you to accept it, but it happened."

"But how do you know?" Newton yelled back.

"Someone filled in for me," Peter said. " I never bought it at first, but it took some processing to understand everything fully."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment.

"What have we become?" Foxy said.

"We're not letting this happen again," Peter stated.

"Yeah, it hurt us once, but we're not going to let that happen again!" Karin said.

"Now we got a movie to film!" Newton said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Isn't there a film fest that we need to attend to?"

* * *

The film fest began. Everyone dressed in their nicest clothes.

"For our first film, Moses from Priest Maxi." The mayor of North Park said.

Like anyone would know the tale, Moses was lowered into the water... and was carried off by a fast-flowing river. Everyone laughed.

"You sonofabitch!" Maxi yelled at his cameraman.

"It was funny!" The cameraman countered.

A fight broke out between the two as they moved on to the next film.

"Next up, Rock from Butters."

It just showed a rock. With a cricket chirping in the background.

"I think you left the camera on." Butter's father said.

"Oops," said Butters.

"Next up, Brian Banks from Wendy and her friends!"

"That's us!" Wendy said to her friends.

"Now would they please go up and introduce themselves?"

Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Token, and Lola went up on the stage.

"This movie was made as somewhat of a last-minute resort. We did not have a perfect idea of what to do, but Wendy kept us together. She suggested doing a movie based on a false accusation. So we came up with a movie about a football player accused of rape." Bebe said. "Welcome, Brian Banks!"

After the movie, they were all applauded.

"Next up, The Spirit of Christmas by Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman!"

The four boys walked up on stage.

"Ever believe that the meaning of Christmas is just love and giving. Well no!" Stan said.

Their movie began. After the message was sent out, it touched audiences.

"What a wonderful message!" A woman said. "Presents are the meaning of Christmas!"

"And last but not least, The Amazing Spider-Man by Peter and his friends!"

**A/N: See Episode 52 for more details.**

After the movie ended, the audience went silent for 10 seconds. Then they went wild.

"They loved it," Unikitty said, amazed.

"And now the awards. Our first second-place winner goes too... Chris and Johnson for their heist movie, PayDay!"

Chris and Johson got a check of $250 when they got up. They also received a silver award. The other two awards were given out to Wendy's team and the four boys.

"And the award for first-place goes to... The Amazing Spider-Man!"

"Yes! We won!" Unikitty cheered.

"Um, we didn't win the grand prize." Newton pointed out.

"Wait, so who won?" Unikitty said.

While this is happening, Peter walked up and got his prize, he also got a free download code for any game on any console, but only redeemable for one game.

"And our grand prize winner goes to... "Your Shadow" by Anonymous!"

"Wait, who's Anonymous?" Peter asked.

A very heavily suited person in a facemask, trenchcoat, black gloves, and a fedora arrived and got his stuff. His movie was on how the actor was suffering from crippling depression and ended it with him committing suicide. Apparently, it was enough to be a tearjerker. But based on the actor's brooding voice, Peter knew who it was. The fedora guy knew Peter too. He gave a sign to him as he walked off stage.

"And that concludes our film fest! Have a great night!"

* * *

After the festival, Peter met up with Anonymous.

"You did well." He said. "But I think you deserve this."

Anonymous handed Peter the 1000 dollar check and the game download code.

"Why are you giving them to me?"

"I don't care about the prize. I just wanted to see my work done for creation."

"Well, your work was well shot."

"Yep."

Anonymous left. At the same time, Peter's friends arrived.

"There you are!" Karin said. "Who were you talking too?"

"Nobody."

"Anyway, you wanna help get SNT home?"

"Sure."

* * *

Peter met up with SNT at Karin's place. There he saw Newton and Unikitty saying their goodbyes.

"I just don't know how to get SNT into her world," Karin said.

"I know how," Peter said before calling out. "Rezzoch, I need a little help here!"

"Rezzoch?" SNT questioned.

BOOM! A portal appeared in front of the five.

"Looks like this Rezzoch must be a friend of yours," SNT said.

"Yep."

"So does this portal lead me back home?"

"Yeah, but I just want to ask, how did you end up here?"

"I don't know, but that's best to be left unanswered," Karin said.

Before SNT entered the portal, she turned to Peter.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"Yeah, me too," Peter said.

SNT went into the portal as it closed.

"So that's it. SNT's home." Newton said.

"Yeah, but I still feel that evil remains..." Peter said.

**THE END.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**You may be lucky Peter, but your doom awaits. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

Hey, get off my computer!

**Whoops, gotta go!**


	62. Episode 62: Simpsons Did It (Again)

**I recently checked my Story Stats to find out that "Tales of the Last Kids on Earth" had a sharp increase in viewership. That's insane! And I think I know why. The first sharp increase in viewership happened last Friday, when season 2 of The Last Kids on Earth aired on Netflix. So somehow, it encouraged viewers to come to my take on the show. I seriously could not thank you guys enough. Keep it up!**

* * *

**Description: The South Park kids go camping... Which turns out to be a sweatshop.**

* * *

We open on another Skype chat between Peter and Writer.

"So how much more have you got on Chris-Chan?"

"Just you wait. Sonichu was not his first OC character, instead, it was another Sonic recolor called _Bionic_."

"Bionic?"

"A guy who's good at Basketball. Read the story Chris made on him. It's something."

Peter opened the file sent by the writer. In it was a LOOOOOONNNNNNNG wall of text.

* * *

_Bionic the Hedgehog is Sonic the Hedgehog's long-lost (But not for long) brother. He's 16-years old, and he's a hot dude. His favorite sport is Basketball. He's so terrific at basketball, he can score 100 points in any one quarter. His favorite food is a Taco-Style Pizza (Hot and spicy). He's terrific at electrical devices, such as: robot factories, teleporters, and all other difficult, mechanical devices. Like Sonic, he's an adventurous, impatient, hedgehog, and he's a good guy. _

_Here's the story about him. A long time ago, when Bionic was 6-years old and Sonic was 5-years old, Bionic and Sonic were playing catch. When sonic threw his sixth throw, he accidentally threw it in a bush. Bionic agreed to retrieve the ball. When he got to the bush, just picking up the ball, he was being sucked in by a trans-dimentional portal. He cried for help from Sonic, but when Sonic got there, he grabbed Bionic's hand. Sonic tried to pull his brother out of the portal, but Bionic's hand slipped out of Sonic's hand, and he was falling. Sonic tried desperately to save Bionic, but he couldn't reach him. So, Sonic forgot about Bionic. _

_Bionic ended up in a world of Basketball players. So, he was stranded for years and years. During the time he was there, he learned enough about Basketball, enough to give him the ability to do that "100 point per quarter" thing. _

_Meanwhile, back in Sonic's dimension, you probably know his story. Here it is in a short story though, Sonic was delivering 300 Chili-Dogs. His Uncle Chuck was captured by Robotnik and his Swatbots. Sonic meets Sally after realizing Chuck was in danger (He dropped off the Chili-Dogs). Sonic and Sally try to save Chuck, But Robitnik already Robotsized Chuck. So, Sonic joined Sally's Freedom Fighters, and made new friends, like: Tails, Bunny Rabbot, Rotor, Antoine, and many other Freedom Fighters. One day Sonic and Tails, flew to a Chaos Emerald powered Floating Island, and met Knuckles the Enchidna. Knuckles thought Sonic was an enemy, but realized he was a good guy. They didn't get rid of Robotnik for good, but they became friends. But Sonic left Knuckles so that he can do his job of guarding the Floating Island. Later, Knuckles rescued Sonic and his friends from danger with Robotnik, by forming his own team, the Cahotix. And, Sonic turned his robotisized Uncle Chuck's personality back to normal (Chuck was still a robot)._

_One day, when he was eating a Chili-Dog in his bedroom, he found an old picture of himself and Bionic together. Sonic recognized himself, but he didn't remember his brother. He went to his Uncle Chuck, so, that he can talk to him about who was the other hedgehog in the picture. When he got to his Uncle's home, Chuck invited him in. Sonic asked him, "Uncle Chuck, who is that other boy with me in this picture?" Chuck studied the picture and replied to Sonic, "Sonic, this other boy was your brother, his name was Bionic." Sonic said, "Uncle Chuck, I didn't know I had a brother. What happened to him?" Chuck replied, "You saw what happened, and you ran to me and told me the whole thing. But, I'll tell you what you told me. _

_"Sonic, you were 5-years old, and Bionic was 6-years old." Sonic said, interrupting, "Uncle Chuck, you're saying, he's my big brother?" Chuck replied, "Sonic, let me finish, please. You and Bionic were playing catch, on your 6th throw, you threw it in a bush. Bionic went to get it, as he was getting it, he got sucked in a trans-dimentional portal. You tried to save him, but didn't succeed in saving him." Sonic said, "Well thanks for telling me, but now that I remember it, I feel so sad!" So after he stopped crying, he said, "Good bye," and went home. _

_While he was sitting on his bed, thinking about Bionic, in Bionic's world, he found a way to get out of there. He said good bye to his friends and thanked him for a nice time. He jumped through the portal leading to Sonic's bedroom. Back in Sonic's world, a portal opened up on the wall to his left, and to his suprise, a figure poked out of the portal. When Sonic got a good view of who was coming out of the portal, he recognized him, it was Bionic. Sonic asked, "Is that you, Bionic, my long-lost big brother?" Bionic replied, "Sonic?" When they both saw each other, Sonic rushed up to him and gave him a big hug as the portal closed. Bionic said, "It's good to see my little brother again." Sonic replied, "It's good to see you again, too." Sonic introduced him to all his friends, and Sonic asked him if he would like to join the Freedom Fighters and stay with himself (Sonic). Bionic, said yes, and Sonic and Bionic had many adventures fighting Robotnik. _

_The End._

* * *

"Whoa," Peter said. "Way to use that center align."

"And all those grammar mistakes feel like the nicks on your chin after you shave off your beard." The writer said.

"Ouch."

"You know, I'm going to improve the story for funsies. I'll call you when I'm ready." The writer said.

* * *

As the bus rolled down the lane, every child in South Park was doing their thing on the bus. They weren't allowed to bring junk food or electronics with them. Beds and blankets would be provided to the kids, along with food. But as they passed by the sign, trouble emerged. For starters, the bridge the bus went over crumbled the instant it got off the bridge.

"Man, that was the longest bus ride ever," Kyle said as he got off.

As soon as all the kids got off, everyone was escorted to the main building. Their camp counselor, Vernon Wolfe, appeared on a TV screen that was turned on by a shady looky person.

"Hey, kids! Welcome to Hardscrabble Farms! The camp that shows you what the wilderness is about. Now, unfortunately, I cannot be here at the time, so I'll be turning over directing duties to Boomstick over here. I hope that you kids will treat Boomstick the same way you treat me!"

Boomstick turned off the TV.

"Thank you, everyone. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Butters raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No, can you wait for a little?"

Stan raised his hand.

"I'll take one more for now. Yes?"

"When's Wolfe going to appear?"

"Shortly," Boomstick said. "Now, three assistant counselors of mine; Yong, Jim, and Shane will escort you to your cabins."

The three assistant counselors appeared behind the kids. They first started dividing the kids based on gender. They then broke the two groups into smaller groups.

* * *

The kids were then showed their cabins. They all looked run down, even Kenny's house looked better than this. One rat scurried away when it saw the kids.

"This is all you got," Yong said before leaving with another group.

The girls' cabins weren't much better.

"This is a joke, right?" Wendy said.

"We have to stick with this for a while," Jim said.

* * *

After setting up their stuff they brought from home, the kids went back to the main building for dinner. For only the skinny kids that is. The fat kids like Cartman, they're only allowed to get drinking water.

"Gruel?" Stan said, looking at his plate.

"Why couldn't it have been oatmeal?" Wendy said, after sitting next to him.

A boy who was already served went up to the gruel server, Shane.

"Excuse me, sir, can I have some more?" He politely asked.

Of course, Shane got very angry, that was the last the kids ever saw of the boy who asked for more.

* * *

After dinner, it was time for bed. Kyle slept next to Stan.

"Hey Stan, are we going to die here?" Kyle said.

"Yep. Unfortunately." Stan said.

* * *

While the girls were sleeping the next night, Wendy wrote a letter to her mom asking about how the arts and crafts were like sweatshops. The kids were forced to make wallets and if they stayed off track, they were beaten by their supervisors. Hikes were slave marches, and more of the camp's poor conditions were revealed. There were potholes around the campsite, the roofs were leaky, and they were chased by the wilderness.

"Oh that Wendy. Always such an exaggerator." Wendy's mom said as she threw the letter away.

As the parents of the kids threw their letters away, this only made Peter's friends more suspicious.

"I can't believe they're neglecting their kids like that!" Chris said. "Who leaves their kid in a sweatshop?"

"I starting to wonder if their parents are even their parents at all," Johnson said.

"Can't we just go talk to their parents about this?" Luci said.

* * *

The three went over to Randy's house first.

"If you're asking about Stan, he's at camp," Randy said.

"That's the thing. We believe that this camp is a hoax." Chris said.

"He didn't pay any money for this camp."

"We've been getting letters from him telling about how horrible life is at Hardscrabble Farms."

"He's just exaggerating."

Johnson looked behind Randy and found an expensive candlestick on the dinner table.

"Can you tell me how you paid for that?" Johnson said.

Randy then broke down.

"All right! All right! I was paid to send him there! A week ago, a hacker stole all the money from our bank account. I was offered $100,000 from a different person if I send my son there!"

* * *

The same thing happened when Newton, Unikitty, and Karin interrogated Gerald. They met again around Peter's place to discuss.

"Okay, so someone's stealing everyone's money and is offering them money to make their kid go camping." Newton summarized.

"I think the person who robbed everyone and the person who offered the adults money are the same person," Chris said.

"Do you know where this camp is?" Johnson said.

"Yeah, I managed to get a flyer from a trash bin," Newton said. "It's within walking distance from here."

* * *

The group arrived at the campsite. It was just as the students described. A prison camp.

"My god..." Newton gasped.

One kid noticed the group and ran up to the group, begging for food. Soon, more kids ran up. Everyone was surrounded.

"Hey! Whoa! We don't have food!" Karin said.

That chatter was overheard by the camp counselors.

"So, you have arrived," Boomstick said.

"Hey boss, I don't see Peter," Yong said.

"How do you know-" Newton began.

Smack! Newton was slapped in the face.

"Tie em up, We'll use them as bait for Peter!" Boomstick ordered.

"Run for it!" Chris shouted.

The group ran off.

"Fuck, they got away!" Shane said.

"No one will believe them," Jim said. "We paid their adults to send their kids to camp on the condition they keep quiet about it."

The camp counselors went back to enslaving the kids. But not for long. They heard angry chatter and found the entire town of South Park with rakes and pitchforks.

"Oh shit," Shane said.

"You robbed us of our money!" Randy shouted.

"You took my kids!" Sheila added.

"Get em!" Another guy said.

The rioters ran for their kids as the camp counselors tried to escape. The rioters destroyed the camp and anything around it. An escape vehicle was brought up to the camp counselors. They all piled in as the driver drove off.

* * *

"So long, suckers!" Boomstick shouted out the window.

As the driver drove them out of sight, Boomstick laid back with his three goons.

"Whew, that was a close one." He said.

"Oh, I bet." The driver said.

"You should see the kids' faces..." Yong said before he trailed off.

"Something the matter?" The driver said.

The driver drove into a police car barricade.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A police officer shouted through the intercom.

"Hey, get us out of here!" Shane said.

"Oh really?" The driver said, before turning around.

"You!" Jim said.

"That's right. I went undercover."

The police shoved the men outside and handcuffed them.

"You won't know what's coming!" Boomstick shouted as he was loaded in the prison van.

The driver just scoffed it off.

* * *

"Ouch," Peter said in the next Skype chat.

"Yep, they deserved it." The writer said.

"But _you won't know what's coming? _Aren't they actively trying to warn you?"

"I'm not afraid. I can handle anything. Besides, I improved on the Bionic story. Wanna see it?"

"Sure."

**THE END.**

* * *

**I'm starting to sneeze a little violently. Maybe I'm "infected" somehow?**

**(suspenseful music)**


	63. Episode 63: Patient Zero

**This morning, I read a story from DragonSlaer that was called "No more Creek". It was... mixed. I read his reviews and some reviews didn't like how he made the yaoi non-canon.**

* * *

**Description: After being chased out of South Park, the Yaoi girls come back for revenge.**

* * *

We open to a training session in Freedom City. The resistance members were preparing their fight against Chris-Chan and his goons. Peter made his way into the abandoned building. One resistance soldier was firing at Peter. Peter fired a bullet on his leg and then his chest. The bullets were non-lethal, so no one was hurt badly. The most pain it would inflict on you was getting hit with a small rock in the stomach while wearing protective padding. The resistance members were not ordered to make headshots. Peter continued his way up the building. A soldier took him by surprise, but Peter kicked him down the stairs. Another soldier tried to surprise Peter from the back, but Peter quickly turned around and shot her in the chest. A third soldier tried to flank Peter, but the latter threw his gun at her which stunned her. Peter then knocked her out. A fourth soldier grabbed Peter from behind. The latter bit down hard on the former's hand. The soldier screamed in pain as Peter then finished him off with a chest shot. Peter then made his way out of the building. Right as he got outside, he was shot in the chest.

"You got me, Callum," Peter said.

The buzzer rang. The training session was over.

"I swear Peter, you need to start pulling some weight," Callum said. "What if Chris-Chan isn't as weak as we think?"

"Yeah..." Peter said.

"Hey! What the hell, asshole?" One of the soldiers said as he approached Peter.

"Whoa. Whoa." Callum said.

"He kicked me down the stairs."

"Well don't stand on the stairs, Alex," Peter said. "Train like it was real."

"What are you, a SWAT member?" Alex countered.

"Little bro, stop it. Besides, he bit me." David said, walking in showing his bruised hand.

The same soldier that Peter threw his gun at also ran up to him.

"Don't throw your gun like John Wick," she said.

"One day Anna, you will realize that if you run out of bullets, you need to improvise." Peter countered.

"Enough," Callum said, interrupting the fight.

The soldiers took a break for now. Callum went to have a chat with Peter as the scene ends.

* * *

**Present-day...**

Stan had just given his speech on why Yaoi between Craig and Tweek should not exist. He then showed lewd art Craig and Tweek engaging in sex along with other artwork. Everyone agreed except the Yaoi girls. They chased the Yaoi girls out of South Park. Everyone was sent into a celebration. A few people, however, were not happy with this decision.

"You chased a bunch of innocent people who drew fan art of Tweek and Craig out of South Park?" Newton said.

"They were overshadowing us," Stan said.

"That doesn't give you the right to treat them terribly," Chris said.

"They brainwashed both of them into believing that they're gay!" Kyle said.

"You better watch out, Kyle. Soon, these girls will come back for revenge." Johnson said.

* * *

The yaoi girls had just caught their breath after being chased out of South Park. One Japanese girl, Sakura, was increasingly angry.

"それらの野郎は、彼らからアートを引き出すためにサウスパークから私たちを追い出すことができると思いますか?" (Do those fuckers think they can chase us out of South Park because we drew art on them?)

"さくらを落ち着かせて、私たちはこれを理解することができます。" (Calm down Sakura, we can figure this out.)

Before these girls could think of anything further, they saw a shadowy figure with rabbit ears approaching them.

* * *

"Okay, so we're going to welcome the girls back with open arms," Stan said.

"Yep," Newton said.

The students baked a huge cake to welcome the Yaoi Girls back.

"Hey look, they're coming!" Cartman said.

Everyone tried to get the Yaoi Girls' attention.

"Um, guys?" Newton said.

The girls were walking like zombies. They seemed to be ill. Medical services arrived for the girls.

* * *

As the students watched the girls get treatment for their illness, Peter's friends were out showing the effects of banishing Yaoi. The town felt immediately sorry for the Yaoi girls, visiting them every day while they are sick.

"Here's the problem with the girls, they've been infected by some disease." A doctor said.

"Infected? Like a zombie?" One of the Yaoi girl's parents gasped.

"Not like a zombie, more like a disease that we cannot find treatment for."

* * *

News of what happened to the girls spread like wildfire.

"I think one of them's dying." Wendy gasped.

"And all of this just because we banned Yaoi art," Stan said.

"It's better if you just ignore the art rather than just respond to it," Kyle said.

"What have I done?" Stan said.

* * *

More bad news happened on TV that night.

"We have confirmed that all 4 Yaoi girls have died from the disease they are infected with. But before they died, the disease spread to various patients at the hospital. The number of infected has grown from 4 people to 32." The reporter said.

"Uh oh," Newton said as he turned the TV off.

Even though a small number was infected with the virus, it was still enough to cause mass hysteria. People started buying things in stores in large quantities, businesses closed down, movies were delayed, the supply of video games was at an all-time low. Racism increased towards Japan, China, Korea, and any Asian countries. Even worse, those who showed no symptoms of the disease traveled to other places. The disease spread like wildfire. Pandemic had officially begun.

**THE END?**

* * *

**I hope you're staying safe at times like this.**


	64. Episode 64: Rat Rambler Returns

**So that's it, North Park is doomed. And remember, they're living in North Park due to a rat outbreak in South Park.**

* * *

**Description: Peter goes missing during the outbreak.**

* * *

_Previously on South Park..._

_Cut to people fleeing from a rat infestation in South Park. They arrived in North Park, hoping for a better place. But this was proven wrong. Four Yaoi girls have contracted a mysterious disease, infecting people in North Park. The epidemic has spread across the area and beyond North Park._

* * *

We open to a news report.

"Devil's Breath, the virus that many people call, has infected its 185th country, Luxembourg. This has been the second week since the pandemic originated in North Park. North Park has since then been blamed for the outbreak. Devil's Breath is spread throughout the air from an infected person's cough or sneeze. We advise you to wear gas masks ASAP and stay home." The reporter said.

Various shots across North Park happened. The city was on lockdown, lines of people were offered gas masks, stores could not keep stuff in stock, hospitals were so full that they left signs telling people to leave. The citizens were blamed for this outbreak. Many people around North Park sent death threats, harassed, and prank-called them. Right now, over 3 billion people around the world were infected, but the death toll was low, at around 500,000 deaths.

* * *

Since they could not visit each other, Peter's friends kept in contact with each other on video-call. All of them were wearing any form of protection from the disease.

"So how did on finding toilet paper go?" said Newton.

"About as well as you think," Karin said.

More calls happened from Chris and Johnson. Karin and Newton merged those calls. Unikitty and Luci joined in.

"Some bad news. Mom and Dad are infected." Chris said.

"Ours too," Unikitty said.

"But I thought you and Newton don't have parents," Johnson said

"We consider living with Peter and his parents as our family," Unikitty said. "So technically, they're our parents."

"You know the strange thing? Peter hasn't shown up at our gatherings." Newton said.

"You've got a point," Chris said.

"He doesn't seem to want to talk to us," Karin added. "When I try to discuss things with him, he just walks away."

"Did sheltering SNT did anything for him?" Unikitty said.

"I don't think so," Karin said. "He seemed pretty chill with it."

"Admit it, you have a crush on him." Luci teased.

"Stop," Karin grunted.

A knock came on the door.

"I'll get it," Newton said, leaving the screen.

* * *

When Newton opened the door, who else who be there but Peter.

"Hey we're having-" Newton began.

"Can't talk now," Peter said as he went into his room.

"Huh."

* * *

That night, Newton heard the window opening. When he went out to check the window, he could see a shadow running through the streets.

"That has to be Peter," Newton said.

Newton called his friends over to go after him.

"I see him!" Karin said.

Peter was at the barricade they built for North Park. Peter uncovered a trapdoor leading underground. He then recovered it when he made it inside.

"Now's our chance!" Luci said.

The group followed the same way as well. They found the other side to be barren, just an empty wasteland.

"I never have seen what the world is like beyond these walls," Unikitty whispered to Newton.

Peter was still in their sights. The group followed him.

* * *

"South Park?" Newton said, reading the sign. "Why are back here?"

"Well, we saw him go into South Park." Luci reminded.

"There he is!" Johnson said.

Peter was on his way to Dr. Mephesto's lab. They saw him climb over the gate and knock on the door. A young man peeked out. Newton realized that man.

"It's the guy that took over South Park with rats!" Newton gasped.

"Really? Did you meet him?" Chris said.

"Yeah, and he nearly ripped us apart! But now he's working with him?"

"We need to take a better look," Chris said.

Everyone went over the gate. The first one to touch the ground was Chris. When his foot touched the ground, the alarm blared off. Peter and the young man found the former's friends all on the gate.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter said.

"Exercises?" Luci said sheepishly.

* * *

Peter's friends were brought inside. There they saw many rats in testing facilities.

"Why aren't you wearing protective gear?" Newton asked.

"Because I'm immune."

Chris cracked up.

"Yeah right!" He scoffed.

"I'm serious, take off your masks."

"What?" Johnson said.

"Just do it."

Everyone reluctantly took them off.

"If I get infected, I'll eat you first!" Newton said.

"This isn't a zombie plague," Peter said.

"Why are you here?" Karin asked.

"I'm working with Willard here to find a cure for Devil's Breath."

"Willard? You mean the crazy rat guy?" Newton said.

* * *

_Peter had just made his way back to South Park. Immediately, he was ambushed by Willard and his rat army._

_"Why do you return?" He menacingly said._

_Having read his journal earlier, Peter knew what to say._

_"Are you a doctor?"_

_"Why do want to know this?"_

_"There are people that are sick. I read your journal-"_

_"How did you read it?"_

_By now, the rats were closing in on Peter. Peter ran around the rats._

_"You were treated like crap from your superiors. You are a brilliant person. You just haven't shown me yet."_

_"Oh, you want brilliance? Willard will show you brilliance!"_

* * *

"And Willard did indeed showed his brilliance. But if I had to watch, he's more of a scientist rather than a doctor."

"What sort of scientific things has he done?" Johnson asked.

"Show it, Willard!" Peter said.

Willard brought up one of his rats.

"Okay Socrates, this won't hurt." He said.

Willard took out a vial of green liquid. He poured a few drops on the rat's fur. It changed from its normal gray color to white.

"Okay, now that's something." Karin awed.

"But if you say you are immune, then how?" Unikitty said.

"I'm not the only immune one here. In fact, I could get the virus too." Peter said. "All of you are immune."

"Are you serious?" Chris asked.

Willard pulled down a presentation board. On it showed a common house rat and a special kind of flea.

"His rats have fleas on them. These kinds of fleas will jump out of its host and onto a new one, like us. Usually, the fleas jump on us if the rats swarm and overwhelm us."

"So we're covered in fleas?" Unikitty gagged.

"But why aren't they itchy?" Luci added.

"These kinds of fleas are beneficial. Inside each flea is a weakened version of the Devil's Breath virus. When they bite us, it transfers the virus into our bloodstream. It's almost as getting a needle with no pain."

"So these rats infected us with a disease that's non-fatal?"

"In other words, you got a flu shot from an animal."

"It's a miracle!" Unikitty cheered. "We can't get infected!"

"If we want to protect as many civilians of North Park, we need to cover them in rats," Peter said.

"But some people will refuse," Karin said.

"We have to try."

* * *

The next day, Peter and his friends arrived back at North Park. They were carrying rodents inside boxes. They set them free at every house they could find.

"Rats! Rats!" Someone shrieked.

Rats broke out into the streets. Immediately the police were called. The rats managed to swarm a few people, including Peter's parents, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Kenny, and Butters. Peter tried to stop a police officer from killing Socrates, but the police officer shot the former in the stomach. Cats were brought out for the rats. The rats squeaked in terror as they fled.

"Well, that was easy." A police officer said.

"Help, someone's been shot!" A voice called.

Peter's friends have gathered around him.

"Apply pressure on him!" Newton said.

A gurney was brought out to Peter. They carried him in as they drove to the nearest hospital. By that point, the people who were swarmed by the rats got up.

"Man, what happened?" Kyle said.

"All I know is that I was swarmed by rats!" Cartman added.

Peter's friends ran after the medical trucks.

"What's with them?" Kyle asked.

**THE END?**

* * *

**I decided to bring back Willard from Episode 55. Besides, he's the Arthur Fleck of South Park.**


	65. Episode 65: Framed

**Description: After failing to save North Park, Peter is wrongfully accused of creating the virus and is taken away by some shady figures.**

* * *

Peter booted up another Skype chat. The writer appeared on the other side. However, he didn't seem very happy the last time Peter talked to him.

"You don't look well," Peter said with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine." The writer said. "It's just something personal."

"Anyway, you have any more info on Chris-Chan?"

"Well, he has a crazy idea about how Pokemon existed."

"Don't they already have one now?"

"Yeah, but he made this story back in 1999 to show the origin of Pokemon. It's called _How the Pokemon came into our Pokeballs._"

"The title is wrong. Shouldn't it be How the Pokemon came to be?"

"Honor roll." The writer said sarcastically.

The writer then showed the text.

* * *

_9/22/99 Page 1. Some people say that the Pokémon came from the sky in a giant rock known as the Moon Stone. Others say that they originated from the depths of nature's elements. But, they are all not true… this is the true story._

_A long, long time ago in the heavens above, there were such powerful gods as Zeus, Maheo, and many more. But, it all started with a rookie god, known as…Mewchu. He had the power to help provide for the animals, plants, minerals, and to keep track of the seven natural powers of the universe: Fire, Grass, Lightning, Water, Fighting, Psychic, and the power of the Colorless Star._

_Mewchu made sure that the animals and plants were fed from natures natures good foods. He made sure that nature's minerals, such as rocks, dirt from the ground, and the mucky messes were used for their purpose._

_One day, Mewchu said to himself, "There must be a way to allow the animals, small and big, to do these tough chores, so that I may be able to be a little clean." Then, he thought, "Why not give some of the natural powers to a new type of creature." So, he went down to earth with the power to absorb the natural powers of earth, and share it. So, he stood… in the middle of the Pacific, surrounded by islands of seven and water._

_He decided to start with making a powerful animal to assist him in his great task. Then, he found a weird creature on an island. It was mostly white, blue eyes, short arms, big feet, and a long tail with a pink fpsy tip. Mewchu has never seen such an animal, so he absorbed the power of Psychic from the stars, gave the creature a gentle rub on its back, and picked it up. And Mewchu said to the creature, "You, rare creature, have received the supernatural power of the Psychics from the stars above us. But you would need a name for you will be my assistant to make a new type of elemental creatures. I shall call you…Mew." And the Mew jumped for joy, then set him down with some wise words. "Mew," Mewchu said, "I want you to pick some animals that are here now, and share with them the Psychic power. For I would not be able to, because I may only share each elemental power only one time for one creature or more. I trust that you can share this power, while I handle the other six elemental powers." Then he set the Mew down, on its island and it went on its way._

* * *

"That's it?" Peter asked.

"This is just Act 1. Wait for Act 2."

"What the hell is a Mewchu?"

"Beats me. A Pikachu combined with a Mewtwo?"

* * *

_Mewchu decided to start with the power of grass, so he rubbed the grass of another island's ground, and he waved his hand over the trees. A triceratops began to lose its horns, and it turned into a creature called Bulbasaur. A caterpillar lost its fuzz; it grew a little bigger; it turned green, and it got the name of Caterpie. Anothercaterpillar's fur only shortened; it grew a small horn; it grew a little, like the Caterpie did; it turned orange, and it became a Weedle. A rattlesnake turned purple, and grew a single yellow stripe; it became an Ekans. A rat grew small horns, turned blue, and became a Nidoran (female). And, another rat grew bigger horns, turned pink, and became a Nidoran (male). A bat's legs turned to two tails as thin as a blade of grass, its ears grew bigger, and it became a Zubat. A tiny bush sprouted out of the ground, grew eyes,and became an Oddish. A fuzzy bush grew two teeth like a vampire; it became a Venonat. A bell-shaped palm shrunk; it became a Bellsprout. A mud puddle grew into a Grimer. Six eggs bounced and said, "Exeggcute." A puff of smoke became solid, and mentioned, "Koffing." A bunch of vines gathered around another Oddish, it wasTangela. A dragonfly grew, and said, "Scyther." The rocks got a body of armor, and said, "Pinser."_

_Then Mewchu dipped his hand into the firey volcano of another island, pulled it out, and waved his hand over the volcano. Many animals were below. A baby tyrannosaurus got fire on its tail, and yelled, "Charrrrmander!" A fox's tail split into six. Maybe, it's now a Vulpix. A dog turned orange, and growled, "Growwwllithe!" A pony got burned, and neighed. A chunk of ash was revived and turned into a Magmar. And, a big bird flew out the volcano, it was aMoltres._

_Mewchu then dipped his hand in the ocean's waters, and gave another wave over another island with a big lake in the middle. A baby turtle and a squirrel on an island joined together to make a Squirtle. A fat duck turned yellow with a headache; it became a Psyduck. A tadpole got bigger with a swirl on its belly, a Poliwag came to be. A jellyfish's arms shrunk into two. It was then a Tentacool. ASlowpoke was formed when a baby hippopotamus grew a tail. A seal turned white, and grew a horn on its head; it was Seel. A shell opened up, and stuck out a tongue, helloShellder. A Krabby came when a crab got crowned. A seahorse started to spit oil, a fish grew a horn on its head, and starfish grew a jewel. Here were a Horsea, aGoldeen, and a Staryu. A crown from a treasure grew onto a hard-shell fish; here was a Magikarp. A rare lochness monster grew a spiked shell on its back; it became a Lapras. A fossil was revived; it was an Omanyte. Out of an arctic ice berg, an Articuno broke out._

* * *

"That's it? It just cuts off?" Peter said before realizing it was not done yet. "No, wait! There's more!"

"Yep. This is Act 3, the last page." The writer said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Mew shared its Psychic power with aPsyduck, and a Slowpoke. When Mew shared it with a rat, it fell asleep, and grew into an Abra. When Mew came across the body of a dead lizard, it summoned its spirit, and shared some "Gastly" secrets with it. Later, Mew met an anteater; Mew put it to sleep, and the anteater became a Drowzee. Mew found two monkeys, with an turned into a Mr. Mime, and the other became aJynx. Later in the night, Mew gave birth, and the baby Mew looked different. The new Mew gave its mother a psychic attack, and thrown it up a tree. Suddenly, the new Mew grew to the size that of a man with many years, It was a Mewtwo._

_Meanwhile, Mewchu found a barren island with sand and rocks. He punched it, and out of the ground came the fighting and ground type creatures: Sandshrew, Diglett,Mankey, Machop, Geodude, Onix, Cubone, Hitmonlee,Hitmonchan, Rhyhorn, and a Kabuto._

_Then Mewchu summoned a thunderstorm, and lightning struck another island. The lightning hit a little mouse, and the mouse grew into a Pikachu. Metallic minerals rose out of the ground of a small area of the island, and it formed to make a Magnemite. A coconut was struck with a piece of the metallic material carrying some of the electric power; the coconut turned metallic; it became a Voltorb. A wild cat was struck, and it became an Electabuzz. And out of the thunderous clouds came a Zapdos._

_ And finally, Mewchu planted a transparent star in the middle of the other island. And from the star came the Colorless creatures: Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Clefairy,Jigglypuff, Meowth, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Lickitung,Chansey, Tauros, Eevee, Porygon, and Dratini. Before Mewchu bid farewell, he waved his hand over all seven islands, and most of the creatures evolved into more powerful creatures. And, then He shouted out, "May these creatures be helpful to the earth, and may they use their abilities wisely." Then, he said with a tear of joy, "Farewell,… Pokémon." And Mewchu flew back into the heavens._

_The End._

* * *

When it was all over, Peter didn't know what to say.

"It's something, huh?" The writer said. "Chris got a good grade on this despite having grammar errors, spelling errors, run-on sentences, and poor dialogue."

"Fine," Peter said. "You want me to use poor dialogue? _All toasters toast bread._"

"Look, I don't expect college writing, but this feels unfinished." The writer said. "Surprisingly enough, 8 years after this story was written, a similar origin story of how Pokemon exist. So now, there is a God who created all pokemon life in the world. He created time, space, and antimatter. Let's call the space, time, and antimatter demigods. The creator also made the demigods of knowledge, willpower, and emotion. The creator soon disappeared, with no traces anywhere."

"Not only that, but this story also explains that Pokemon come from real animals. We don't know who created these animals to begin with. Not only that, whatever happened to Mewchu?"

"That's a mystery lost in time." The writer said.

* * *

**Present-day...**

As Peter was brought into the hospital, he could see a familiar face as he was brought in. He didn't put much thought about it.

* * *

Peter's friends have arrived at the hospital. By now, his parents were there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell, is Peter going to be alright?" Karin asked.

"He's in the ICU. That's all we can tell you right now." Dad said.

A young woman with blue hair walked out.

"I need to discuss something with you all." She said.

* * *

_Peter_

I regained my consciousness as I woke up. That's when I noticed the handcuffs. One woman approached me.

"My name is Helen Thompson from the FBI." She said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Peter Caldwell. I think you look familiar."

"Everyone around the world is infected with a virus and dying... Except you. You seem to not be affected by the disease. Tell me how that happened."

* * *

In a separate room, the same woman who interrogated Peter is now interrogating his friends.

"I don't know what's going on, our son's in the ICU..." Mom began.

"Ms. Caldwell, I know this is frustrating for you," Thompson said.

"We want to see our son," Dad said.

"And I'm working on that now. But first, did you know about the $3 million in his offshore account?"

A silence occurred for a few seconds.

"3 million what?" Dad gasped.

* * *

_Peter_

"Maybe you can explain why you had a history of working for a disease control scientist. You had DNA on the substance used to cause Devil's Breath. Skin Cells, Hair. Right there on the vial containing the pathogen."

"What?" I ask.

* * *

"Chris and Johnson, can you tell me about the encrypted folder on Peter's email account we found on the dark web?"

"Dark web?" Chris said. "Peter's never been there."

"There are search engines of dark web material in his search history."

"Peter doesn't even know how to get to the dark web. He said so himself!" Johnson said. "And what about the encrypted folder?"

"It contained the elements used to make Devil's Breath and the location on where to release it."

* * *

"Do you know about Peter's issues with painkillers, Karin?"

"No," Karin said.

"How about the fact that he's seen four different doctors and paying them with cash."

"Still no."

* * *

_Peter_

"The disease was deployed from a drone. It was left on auto with the facial recognition to target the four Yaoi girls and infect them. You had this perfectly planned, Peter, didn't you?"

"Can't you see that I'm being set up?" I said.

"No, I cannot, Peter," Thompson stated.

* * *

"There is no way that my friend could do this," Unikitty said.

"Exactly, which is why I believe that Peter saw the inevitable and was looking for a big payout for you guys. Now if that's the case, Uni, that means someone paid him to do this. If you can help me find that person, it would help his case significantly."

* * *

Newton sat back after hearing those words.

"Fuck you, asshole." He said. "You can't play me. My friend is a good person."

* * *

_Peter_

"You're being charged for the distribution of the bio-weapon. You will be transferred to a cell shortly."

Thompson then left. All I could do was to know that someone else was behind this.

* * *

_Peter_

The first thing I saw as I was being perp-walked was that the police escorting me wasn't the police. I can tell by their car. The car had no back cage, it looked like a regular car spray-painted to look like a police car. Another thing I saw was that there were four cops all wearing face masks instead of two with no masks. One "cop" sat on each side of me while the other two sat in the front. Two of them were guys and the other two were girls.

* * *

Back at Peter's house, all of his friends were getting interviewed but they declined. They went into the house and locked the doors.

"Okay, so no one goes outside," Dad said.

"What if we need to buy groceries?" Newton said.

"Then we send one person to do it. The person also has to keep a low profile."

"I think the woman who interrogated us is behind all of this," Karin stated. "I didn't trust that girl the second I laid eyes on her."

"You don't know if she did it," Unikitty said.

"The hell she didn't," Karin said.

* * *

As the car drove further down the road, I knew I wasn't being taken to a prison cell.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I said.

No answer. Figures.

"Three minutes out." One of the "cops" said on his radio.

"Roger." said a voice on the radio.

I smashed the cop on my left through the window. The window broke.

"Hey!" One of the cops said.

I raced up to the front.

"Get him! Get him!" Another cop shouted.

The cops in the back tried to grab me from behind. I elbowed both of them hard onto the door. I then lunged for the front again. This time I saw a handgun in one of the cops' pockets. I reached for it while the others restrained my arm.

"Grab him! Grab him!"

Despite this, I managed to get his gun off.

"He got my gun!"

The two "cops" in the back tried to stop me from using the gun. The cop on my right tried to grab the gun off my hands while the cop on the left tried to restrain me. I kicked the cop in the stomach and fired three shots on her chin and chest. I then bashed the left guard into the door. He wouldn't let me go. I then bit down on his hand, hard enough to blow a good chunk off.

"AUGH!" He screamed.

This allowed me to punch him in the face and finish him off with a headshot. When I aimed my gun at the cops in the front and pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"Shit!" I said.

I threw the gun at the cop in the passenger's seat, stunning her. I then wrapped my cuffs around her and pulled back. The driver tried to stop me, but he was met with my shoulder bash. I then choked the passenger to death as I targeted the driver. I then kicked the driver in the face, causing him to swerve off the street. We saw a large branch protruding in the opposite direction, but it was too late as the was driver impaled in the chest by it. The car crashed into the trees shortly after. I opened the door as one of the bodies in the car fell out. I took the keys off of him as I freed myself from the cuffs and chains. I then pulled the mask off of the body closest to me. It was the body of a familiar face.

"Hey! What the hell, asshole?" A voice rang in my head.

* * *

_A flashback occurred on the training in Freedom City. Alex had confronted Peter about kicking him down the stairs._

* * *

Fuck. I then went over to the driver and pulled his mask off.

"Little bro, stop it. Besides, he bit me." Another voice rang.

I then pulled the passenger's mask off.

"Don't throw your gun like John Wick." That voice said.

I then went over the last body and unmasked her. It was just what I expected.

"I told you you should've trained it like it was real," I said.

I then took the gun off of the body and ran off.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Out of all the action scenes, this happens to be my favorite one to write. Not in a big area like in a field or a tower, but a small, cramped area like in a car. You can't see much as everything happens so fast and so close up that you have to rewatch the scene several times to see everything.**


	66. Episode 66: Fugitive

**I talked to another Fanfiction user, ElectricFox05, and that she was being harassed by a guest reviewer, Truth. I'm bringing her characters back to show support for her.**

* * *

**Description: On the run from the people who set him up, Peter turns to an ally for his freedom.**

* * *

**Music: "Commencement" from The Purge: Anarchy.**

_FREEDOM CITY, 3 MONTHS AFTER THE FALL OF CHRIS-CHAN..._

Supporters of Chris-Chan took to the streets ever since losing the fight against the resistance. Riots broke out, crime and unemployment rates skyrocketed, looting, arson, and killing of innocent civilians. The whole city was nothing but utter chaos.

A riot was underway in the streets right now. A reporter was announcing the chaos going on right now. A rioter broke a car's window with a traffic cone. Another group of rioters was being detained by the police.

"Crime and unemployment rates have doubled ever since Chris-Chan was removed from power. Citizens are growing angry that these riots are not stopping. This has been the 27th riot since the resistance has taken power."

Peter had shown the news to cabinet members. They consisted of the Chaotic Combo, Sonichu, Rosechu, SNT, and all of Peter's friends in Freedom City.

"I still don't know why you decided to become a cabinet member," Magi-Chan said as he sat back.

"It's easy. I don't like being political." Peter said. "You need to find a way to stop this sudden crime increase."

"Oh, we will." He said.

* * *

_Peter_

I avoided major cities as I ran deeper into the forest. But as I used my phone as a flashlight, I noticed text messages from my friends worried about me. I couldn't reply, or else they would trace me. Two guys approached me on each side with guns. The one behind me had an assault rifle while the other had a handgun.

"Holy shit, Tim." The assault rifle guy spoke. "We've got ourselves America's most wanted."

"Bet there's a big old bounty on your ass." Tim cracked.

"You keep your gun on him, Tim. I'll call him in." The assault rifle guy said as he reached for his phone.

"Oh Bobby, if he moves a muscle, I'll light his ass up," Tim said.

While Bobby was making the call, I jumped up and grabbed the gun off of Bobby. Tim was to slow to pull the trigger.

"You were saying?" I said.

"Shoot him, Tim!" Bobby said as he was restrained by me.

Tim dropped his gun.

"What the hell?"

"I ain't dying for this shit, Bobby."

"Goddamnit."

"Give me your phone and gun." I threatened. "Now."

Tim reluctantly gave me his phone and gun. I picked up Bobby's phone. I released both of them as I ran off.

"FUCK YOU!" Bobby shouted.

* * *

Back at Peter's house, a bunch of reporters was there. Most of the people with the signs of death threats to them were not local to North Park.

"They're saying they're from Freedom City," Newton said, looking out the window.

"Isn't Freedom City the place where Peter says that not everyone is free?" Chris said.

"Well now, Freedom City is no more," Johnson said. "Peter had removed them from power."

"But how did they get back in power?" Karin said.

* * *

_Peter_

I waited until the road was clear. I then tried to run across the street. As soon as I got to the other side, I heard honking. I turned and found a familiar face there.

"You need a lift?" She said.

It was from Fox. But how does she know how to drive a car? She's a kid. But still, I can't trust her.

"Sorry, I can't go in."

"I won't turn you in."

"No!"

We didn't have much time to argue. I saw another bounty hunter on my tail and he already called the police. I quickly jumped in the car as Fox drove off.

"How do you know how to drive?" I said.

"When you get older, you need to learn a few things."

"Not how to drive!"

"It's not difficult to drive. Anyone can get a license."

"Yeah, and even a toddler can get one."

A toddler who was driving a car looked at our car as we drove by. A police siren rang out.

"Shit!" I said.

Fox turned on the accelerator.

* * *

"Suspect is in a car with another person." A "cop" said on his radio. "Backup is needed immediately."

A bunch of "police" cars was on Fox and Peter's tails.

* * *

_Peter_

"Pull over the vehicle!" A cop said on his loudspeaker.

"Let him get next to us!" I said.

The cop tried to flank us, but Fox swerved the car so that it could hit the former's car.

"Pull over-AUGH!"

The car crashed off the streets.

* * *

One cop looked at the damage as he drove by the crashed car.

"Officer down! Officer down!" He yelled on the radio.

"Helicopter is on the route."

A helicopter flew overhead. The pilot aimed the spotlight on the car the two were in.

"Suspects are in sight." He said.

The spotlight then turned off.

"What the hell?"

BLAM! A bullet shot through the window. The pilot laid back dead. The helicopter swerved off course and crashed onto the street below. It blocked the officers as Peter and Fox escaped. The cops couldn't drive around it. They were stuck.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" One of them yelled as he got out.

"How can one person deal so much damage?" Another cop said as she got out.

"Easy. He didn't do it alone. He had help." A third cop said.

"Regroup."

* * *

_Peter_

We arrived back at South Park. As I got out of the car, more familiar faces came from the forest. Cooper ran in holding a shotgun. Lucas and Asher came with Willard from Dr. Mephesto's lab. And Riley came in embracing Fox.

"What the hell?" I said. "How do you know I was in trouble?"

I saw someone walking up to me.

"Holy shit..." He said.

* * *

More and more hospitals were being loaded. They set up medical stations around the city. All of Peter's friends volunteered to help. As they were helping a sick lady with her pills, a group of hospital workers wheeled in another patient. That patient was the cop that was inside the car that Peter crashed into.

"Are you okay, sir?" Karin said as she got the painkillers.

"He... has... escaped..."

Everyone gasped as they looked at each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Hey Fox, don't push it so hard on yourself. I know what's going on, but I'm on your side.**


	67. Episode 67: The Culprit

**Description: Peter and his friends regroup to find a cure.**

* * *

We open on the police force of the council of Freedom City capturing one of the rioters in the streets. The police then threw him into a cell while Peter watches.

"You won't be breaking stuff ever again." The cop said.

"Christ, go easy on him. His crime wasn't so bad compared to what Chris-Chan did." Peter said.

"He's a supporter of Chris-Chan, he needs to go down too."

Magi-Chan walked in.

"Ah, you have the prisoners." He said. "We will take over our mother."

"Mother?" Peter asked.

"You know, Christine Weston Chandler."

"I prefer using male pronouns and his previous name," Peter said. "I don't even know why he chose to switch genders. He was probably trolled so hard that he began cross-dressing."

"We need to execute these criminals in public to discourage others from doing the same thing."

"Execute them? But isn't that a little excessive?"

"Do we want them back in power or not?" Magi-Chan said.

"No sir," Peter replied.

Peter then left the prison block.

"I fear that our leader has grown too soft." One of the cops said.

"Yeah," Magi-Chan said.

* * *

..

..

..

.

.

...

..

.

..

..

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

...

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

* * *

_Peter_

"Writer?" I said.

"I know you didn't do it. So I brought everyone you rescued back on the island where they held the Battle Royale here."

"But why did you write about me being arrested by my friends?"

"I swear I didn't write it."

I didn't trust him as I lunged for him. The others restrained me.

"Hey! Whoa! Calm down!" Willard said. "We can talk this out!"

I stopped. For now. We made our way back to Dr. Mephesto's lab.

"Did you really do it?" Fox asked.

"Of course not," I said. "My friends did."

"You mean Newton, Unikitty-"

"No! I have other friends. What friends they are." I said.

"Who are your other friends?" Cooper asked.

"Alex, David, Anna, Eve, Steve, Courtney, SNT, Walter, Dragan, and Tanner."

"10 people betrayed you?"

"We're just getting started. There are 7 more friends who also betrayed me."

"Ouch. I can feel what betrayal is." Fox said.

"You don't know. And SNT was a really nice person."

"In the meantime, are any of you guys infected?" Will asked.

"No." Everyone said.

Will brought out the rats.

* * *

As Thompson was reviewing footage from the crash in the police station, she also got protestors outside.

"We believe he's innocent!" A protestor yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"He did many good things for us and now you just accuse him when he could be framed?" Another protestor stated.

"YEAH!"

As Thompson viewed the footage from outside the police station, she received a call. The call utilized a specialized sound system, changing the voice of the caller.

"Did you find him yet?" The voice said.

"No. He will expose us."

"Look, Courtney Sanders, the more time he is found missing, the more time they're biting our ass. If you do not find him within 24 hours, I will have to take matters in my own hands."

"Okay." She said.

Courtney gathered her group of hunters. The Chaotic Combo, Sonichu, Rosechu, all of Peter's friends in Freedom City, and SNT.

"Listen up, team! We need to find him before Peter can do anything else!" Courtney announced.

"If only I had my powers to give other people powers," Magi-Chan said.

"Well, we need to do this without them. We already removed Chris-Chan from power thanks to the help of Peter, and now he's turned against us. Framing him for everything was just the beginning. Now, what happened? The people of North Park are against it and our people are trying really hard to find him." Sonichu said.

"I agree," Rosechu said. "How hard can it be to arrest a teenager for treason?"

* * *

Cooper and Riley arrived at the spot where the "drone" passed the disease the Yaoi girls.

"This drone has fake rabbit ears..." Cooper said.

"No wonder why Peter was set up," Riley said.

The two took the drone as they left.

* * *

_Peter_

"So there's no cure from the rats?" I said.

"Those rats will only make you incapable of getting the virus. It does not cure it." Willard stated.

"Oh no," Lucas said.

"However, the virus used for Devil's Breath is man-made," Willard said.

Willard then took us to the storage facility. I noticed test vials of substances around us.

"Here, you need to put this on," Asher said.

Everyone got on a protection suit. Willard then took out a keycard and unlocked a door. The door opened to find a vial missing from there. I then noticed a strand of black hair near the floor. It was my hair. At first, I was wondering how they got my hair, but then I realized that they know a lot about me. It's no secret they would get their hands on my stuff and frame me.

"Hey, what's that?" Fox said, pointing to a security camera.

"That's the camera recording the footage," Willard said.

"Wait a minute..." I realized.

* * *

_Peter_

We headed over to the security area and checked the surveillance monitors.

"Figures. They deleted the footage." I said.

I then noticed a strand of hair on the ground. It was not one color, but red, white, and blue.

"The American Rabbit..." I said.

* * *

As Peter's friends watched outside, they could see more and more people who believed that Peter was behind the virus. They needed to escape now.

"Everyone pack your bags! We need to leave now!" Dad said.

Everyone took their bags and loaded them with personal items. They then went to the backyard and climbed over the fence. At that point, one guy threw a Molotov cocktail at Peter's house. The whole place burned down as Peter's friends watched in horror.

"We need to keep running," Newton said.

"We don't know where!" Unikitty said.

"Let's go!" Dad said.

Everyone ran into the woods.

* * *

As Peter's friends and family made their way, they ran into Riley and Cooper.

"AH!" Mom and Dad screamed.

"Riley! Cooper!" Karin said.

"I practically died of fright," Cooper said.

"Have you seen Peter?" Chris said.

"Yeah. He's at South Park with the others."

Everyone then followed Riley and Cooper back to Mephesto's lab. By now, Peter had just walked out.

"Holy crap," Peter said.

"Peter!" Unikitty cheered as she hugged him.

"No hugs, please," Peter said.

"You're alive!" Karin said.

"Why wouldn't I be? What happened back there?"

"Oh the usual, they burned down your house." Newton sarcastically said.

"What?" Peter gasped.

"Let's get to the chase," Chris said. "There are people from an unknown land giving us death threats, North and South Park has sided with us, and everyone has either died or been infected."

"Why didn't you tell us about the doctors?" Karin said.

"I wanted to! It's just that I don't want you to know that I'm suffering the aftermath of fighting my friends."

"You mean SNT?"

"Yeah. I often find myself waking up after a fight with her in a dream. It's almost as if someone swapped her personality."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get through this." Newton said.

"Yeah.." Peter said.

"Guys! Come quick! I think I know who did this!" The writer said.

The group followed the writer as the screen cut to black.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Whew! Two chapters in one day? And not all at once?**


	68. Episode 68: Wedding Day

**Description: On the run from his former friends, Peter and his real friends find the real culprit behind the disease.**

* * *

Peter had gathered all of his stuff he had in Freedom City and threw them all in the trash. Unikitty and Newton saw all of this.

"Peter, why are you throwing out the drawing Rosechu made of you?" Unikitty said.

"Why? Because they became the new Chris-Chan!" Peter replied.

"What?"

"I saw all the things they did to install fear to anyone who takes Chris-Chan's side. It's like Animal Farm all over again!"

"Animal Farm?" Newton said.

"It's a favorite book of mine. It's about a group of animals who take over a farm because their owners are mistreating them. The power got into the animal's heads, and soon, they began to mistreat their followers too."

"Christ."

"Which is why I begin to regret leading a resistance movement. Maybe Chris-Chan isn't as bad as we thought he would be?"

"I don't think you should really say that. Everyone will come up to you saying that he is a selfish jerk devoid of any redeeming qualities."

"Well, I think there is a reason behind all of this. You wanna know why Kenny and his siblings got moved to the Weatherheads? It's because of poor living conditions and an abusive family."

"But I don't think you should take these big giants down," Unikitty said.

"I guess I'll have to change them," Peter said.

* * *

...

...

..

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

...

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

...

..

..

.

.

..

.

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

_Peter_

"So you believe that you were framed by an animal?" Unikitty said.

"Check the footage," I said.

The writer played the footage. It showed three animals, a rabbit that had the colors of the American Flag, a gorilla, and a panda. The three then arrived at the location where the virus was held. They planted hair around the vial and carefully retrieved it. The footage ends there.

"So how were you able to find the footage if these three delete it?" Cooper asked.

"The vial had a hidden camera on it," Willard said.

"And you just told me that now?"

"I took some careful examination of the drone used in the attack. It had a camera on it that is not part of the drone. It was on the vial of Devil's Breath."

"I see..." Lucas said.

"But who are these three goons?" Newton said.

"The American Rabbit," I said.

"You know him?" Karin said.

"I never met him, but with his colors of the American Flag, I think we can say he is an American Rabbit."

"Do you know where he is right now?" Chris asked.

"Aside from knowing who's behind this, I don't know where the American Rabbit is." The writer said.

"Wait, isn't the American Rabbit one of Christian's favorite heroes?" I added.

"Yeah! Wait, you're not saying..." The writer began.

"We're going back to CWCville," I stated.

"We'll stay behind with Willard to find a cure," Dad said.

"And we'll rally the others against Thompson," Cooper said.

"And you guys are with me," I said to my friends.

Cooper got his friends and left.

"Alright Writer, take us there!"

The writer took out his phone. We disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Peter_

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a familiar spot.

"Here we are..." I awed.

It was CWCville again.

"Yuck. I don't remember it being this dirty." The writer said.

"So this is what happens if Joseph Stalin took over the US," Newton said.

"It's almost as if a totalitarian estate," Karin said.

"That's because it is a totalitarian estate," I said.

As we walked into the city. I noticed signs of wanted posters of all of my friends in Freedom City. But no me. It's either that I was forgotten in this timeline, or-no, then why do my Freedom City friends recognize me?

"Look at the film they're showing!" Chris said.

"The 40-year-old virgin." Johnson read.

"Looks like he's still finding a boyfriend-free girl," I said.

"Um, no." The writer said, looking at a wedding poster.

"Wait, let me see it," I said.

_YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF CHRISTINE CHANDLER, CRYZEL ROSECHU, MEWTWO, AND SILVANA ROSECHU._

"What the hell?" I said.

"Oh no, the trolls have taken it too far," Newton said.

"The trolls have some good intentions. They were like _stop lying your ass around and get a job!_" The writer reminded. "We don't want to defend Christian."

"Then we need to see how batshit the wedding is," I said.

* * *

_Peter_

Since the wedding was open to the public, and we don't need to wear our nicest clothes, we watched as Chris-Chan made a creepy smile.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to marry my hubby-two!" She cheered.

"Ick." Newton gagged.

Three other partners for Chris-Chan walked up. Mewtwo, Silvana, and Cryzel were all smiling too. Oh christ, they looked like possessed people from The Exorcist. As the three made their way up to the stand, the preacher was a familiar face. It was a normal gray rabbit with a white belly, mouth, and tail with round small glasses. As the marriage candidates were giving out their vows, Peter turned to the Writer.

"I see him. The American Rabbit." I whispered. "But how is everyone in Freedom City back to before to begin with?"

"All I know is that someone tampered with my story and now everyone is back! Your Freedom Friends treat you as a traitor while your Freedom Friends are considered traitors to CWCville." The writer said back.

"Do you Christine, take Silvana, Mewtwo, and Cryzel to be your husband/wives?"

"EEK! YES!" Christine said.

"Very well. You may now kiss your groom/brides."

After a slew very creepy kisses, believe me, my first time Karin "did this" to me, was actually more romantic and less creepy, everyone celebrated. I have to admit, it wasn't so bad.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Unikitty said.

"You shouldn't say that in a story like this." The writer said.

"Why not?"

Just then, a slew of Freedom City forces surrounded us. The audience was all in shock.

"That's why!"

"Who ratted us out?" I said.

One Freedom City soldier shot a bullet through Chris-Chan's head. It killed him instantly.

"NO!" Silvana screamed.

That sent the crowd into a panic. The Freedom soldiers were gunning down Silvana. Cryzel tried to flee, but was gunned down as well. Mewtwo blocked the bullets with his psychic but was surprised with a shot in the back of the head by the preacher.

"The American Rabbit!" I yelled through the chaos. "He must've sold us out!"

We got to cover near some cars.

"We need to flee now!" Karin said.

"On it!" The writer said as he wrote for backup.

* * *

Peter and his friends disappeared shortly after.

"They're gone!" A Freedom City soldier said.

"I got a trace!" said Steve through the radio. "They're heading to NYC."

"Okay Magi-Chan, teleport us there!" another Freedom City soldier added.

In a flash of light, all soldiers disappeared.

* * *

Back in North Park, everyone in the police station was gearing up.

"What about the protestors outside?" Tanner said.

"Install fear in them," Courtney said.

Steve chose to stay behind and monitor both his and Peter's group's actions. SNT, Courtney, and the Chaotic Combo fired on the protestors. They fled in terror.

"Let's move!" Courtney ordered.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	69. Episode 69: Uprising

**Description: Angered by Freedom City's actions, the people of South and North Park begin a revolution. **

* * *

Peter opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. Caldwell?"

"Yes."

"Your painkillers have arrived."

Peter picked up the painkillers and left. Nightmares of fighting his former friends occurred in his head, and to dull the pain, he had to take painkillers.

"Look what you've done to us!" SNT's voice arose.

"No, I changed you!" Peter replied.

"Bullshit! We were doing our job and you have to fuck it up!" Alex added.

"It's your fault for creating the second revolution!" Steve said.

"It's your fault for trying to believe that there is a good side to Chris-Chan!" Sonichu said.

"It's your fault that you tried to see a soft side to the people!" Magi-Chan said.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Peter screamed.

In a flash, Peter was back to where he was. Luckily, no one was around to see it.

* * *

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

...

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

..

..

...

..

...

..

.

..

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

...

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

...

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

...

.

..

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

"Okay Willard, was there ever a cure designed against Devil's Breath?" Dad asked.

"The funny thing is that I don't recall ever making the virus. We were only tasked to protect it."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Mom asked.

"You can help by taking some recordings on the pathogens used for the virus."

"You got it."

* * *

Back in North Park, most people were too afraid to go outdoors.

"Can we all agree that Freedom City has been taken over?" Stan said.

"Yep." Kyle agreed.

Stan turned on the news.

"And that Freedom City has become successful in occupying North and South Park as we speak. Police and Military were sadly defeated and that other cities have submitted to Freedom City's rule."

"Christ, where's Peter when you need one?" Cartman said.

"The people leading Freedom City will not back down because they are initiating a nation-wide manhunt for Peter Caldwell who resides in South Park." The reporter continued. "Various police and military officers refuse to believe their claim on creating the Devil's Breath virus."

"He's innocent! How can a teenager make a biological weapon?" A protestor said while being reported.

Stan turned off the TV.

"Well, at least we don't have to play Freedom City Propaganda as our videogames." He sighed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to play someone's Adult Chronicles or the Lightning version of an existing game," Kyle added.

"Maybe Peter is right. Freedom City is just as bad as the dystopia ruled by an autistic transgender." Cartman said.

"Why are we remembering stuff that seems to never happen?" Stan asked.

"Don't know."

* * *

As Wendy looked outside of her room to view the occupation, Bebe was having a video chat with her friends on Wendy's computer.

"I guess we have to submit and find Peter ourselves," Heidi said.

"No! Peter is innocent!" Bebe said.

"I know, but we should do what Freedom City says," Heidi added. "They're not going to back down. People are going to be killed, violence will surprise, any of us can get infected with the disease!"

"Um, we haven't heard from any of his friends," Red said.

"Exactly. Peter had gathered his friends to find the person behind this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cooper and his friends have returned to North Park.

"Holy crap." Cooper gasped.

"They submitted..." Riley added.

"You know what Peter wants us to do," Lucas said. "We need to rally the others!"

* * *

Back at the police department, gunfire can be heard through Steve's headphones.

"We're almost to detonation." He said.

* * *

More protestors gathered as a Freedom City protection force was established. Their job was to protect the key members of Freedom City.

"We will shoot if you do not disperse." One of the force members said.

"No way! You enslaved all of us!" Randy shouted through the protestings.

"DISPERSE! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!"

A few protestors were shot. In turn, the crowd became angrier.

"You chose to shot anyway!" A protestor said.

"DISPERSE! NOW!"

"Triggering the igniter now," Steve said through the earpiece.

BOOM! The city hall of North Park was destroyed. In turn, a smoke grenade was thrown at the protection force by Cooper who had just arrived with his friends. With the force disoriented, the protestors charged through the squad. The forces fought them off with stun batons and their own guns, but the guns were knocked out of their hands. In turn, the protestors beat them to death.

* * *

Sonichu and Rosechu armed themselves as the protestors started to go through the barricade. They fired bullets on the protestors, causing them to flee. Just as they were reloading, the protestors returned to fight. Rosechu grabbed a fire extinguisher to fight them off, but there were too many of them. As they overpowered Sonichu, one protestor grabbed the extinguisher off of Rosechu and beaten her to a bloody pulp. Sonichu tried to fight back, but his neck was snapped. The protestors finished him off by stomping and kicking his dead body repeatedly.

* * *

"Mayday! Mayday! Calling for backup!" Steve said.

"Reinforcements are on the way." A Freedom City commander said.

Steve had also barricaded the door. But now realizing that the tides were turning, he activated the station's own detonator.

"**5 MINUTES TO DETONATION..."**

After killing Sonichu and Rosechu, the protestors charged right through the door. After breaking the barricade, they instantly snapped Steve's neck.

"Oh, shit..." Randy said, looking at the monitor.

"Get out! Get out!" someone shouted.

All of the protestors trampled over each other as they ran out. Everyone was safe as the place exploded behind them.

"Yeah! We did it!" A protestor cheered.

"We're not out of the woods," Asher said.

Everyone was handed guns. The people who stayed indoors ran out.

"What's going on?" Stan said.

"Freedom City has fallen for backup. We need to prepare on defending our place from them."

"But what about Peter? He usually leads this kind of stuff." Kyle said.

"We need to do this without Peter," Lucas said.

As the Freedom City Forces arrived, North and South Park prepares for its last stand.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	70. Episode 70: The Cure

**This episode takes place during and after the events of the previous episode.**

* * *

**Description: Peter faces off against the American Rabbit to stop the plague.**

* * *

"Peter! Shoot her!" The writer yelled.

The writer had SNT hostage while Peter had the gun. Everyone else was dead except for them.

"I can't! I don't want to fight her!"

"He doesn't have it in him!" SNT taunted.

"Do it! You have too! There's no other way!"

SNT elbowed the Writer in the stomach, stunning him for a brief second. She then slashed the writer in the neck.

"NO!" screamed Peter.

SNT threw a knife that landed square on Peter's forehead, killing him instantly.

"Ha Ha Ha. Knew you wouldn't pull the trigger." She taunted.

* * *

.

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

...

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

..

.

..

.

...

.

..

..

..

..

..

.

...

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

..

..

.

..

.

...

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

...

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

.

..

**15 minutes before Uprising...**

..

..

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

..

...

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

* * *

_Peter_

We soon found ourselves in a large city. Obviously, it was occupied by Freedom City. What's even more surprising was that everyone knew where we were.

"Why are we in New York?" Chris asked.

"That's where the American Rabbit is heading." The writer said.

"Look! I see him!" Newton said.

We saw a red, white, and blue rabbit flying overhead. When everyone else was ready to go, I stopped them.

"But even if we capture the rabbit, how will we know why everyone's returning?"

"I think the American Rabbit has something to do with this." The writer said.

"So he has his special phone to which he can write anything and it'll come true?" Karin said.

"Well, what do you think?" The writer said.

No one had an answer against that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mephesto's lab, a discovery was made.

"I think I know why we can't cure the disease," Willard said.

"Why not?" Dad asked.

"I checked through the records, and there was a cure developed for the disease."

"Really?"

"The cure was probably stolen by the American Rabbit too."

"So much for a superhero about the home and brave," Dad said to himself.

"We need to let our son know." Mom said.

"But how are you going to do that? You cannot call your son directly because he's in another world or dimension or whatever." Willard said.

"What about that guy who was with Peter and his friends?" Dad said.

"Yeah, we could contact him or something." Mom said. "He has some sort of special phone."

"But we don't know his number," Dad said.

"Why do the easiest solutions become so difficult?" Willard sighed.

* * *

_Peter_

We saw them. Courtney and her gang. She arrived with SNT and the Chaotic Combo. She was talking to her fellow Freedom City forces. As they were speaking on their radio, we snuck by.

"Jam his phone. We do not want them to escape if they are retreating." Courtney said.

* * *

**Back at the police station...**

"Jamming his phone now," Steve said hacking into the writer's phone.

* * *

_Peter_

"Crap! My phone's been hacked." The writer said.

To be fair though, they do seem to try to play with strategy.

"I see them!" a voice shouts.

Immediately, gunfire erupted from Freedom City forces. We took cover immediately.

"I can't use my phone!" The writer said.

"Let's get to that building over there!" I said.

* * *

"Heads up, everyone. Resistance fighters in NY heading your way." Steve said.

Just then Sonichu and Rosechu went in.

"The people are back protesting our protection unit," Sonichu said.

"Barricade the doors!" Steve said.

The two went to barricade the doors.

"How many minutes to detonation?" Courtney said over the radio.

"3 minutes."

* * *

_Peter_

"South Park's about to go!" SNT shouted over the shooting.

"Keep them pinned!"

"We don't have guns to fight back!" Chris said.

"At least we have Peter, but I don't know if he can last that long," Newton said.

I took cover behind a pillar. It was clear that they were trying to flank us. I already took out Punchy and Bubbles by surprising them from the back, but there was still the other members of the Chaotic Combo to deal with.

"Look!" Johnson said.

A bunch of trucks rolled in. They weren't military forces, just regular everyday people with bulletproof vests. They started firing on the Freedom City members.

"I think they're on our side!" The writer said.

"Go! We'll try and cover you!" One of them said.

My friends ran to the nearest building. I quickly followed after.

* * *

_Peter_

The writer closed the door after I got in.

"Okay everyone, we need to find the American Rabbit."

The writer then looked at his phone.

"Hey! It's no longer jammed!"

The writer then wrote himself as a US Marine.

"What?" I said.

"I can now write myself in as your protector." The writer said.

"But how will that-"

WHAM! The door kicked open. Freedom City forces spilled in. They immediately opened fire on us. The writer shot back, killing a few soldiers. But Courtney, SNT, and the three remaining Chaotic Combo members made their way upstairs. More Freedom City Soldiers appeared on the floor below us.

"Look!" I said.

We saw the American Rabbit making his escape.

"He was in that building!" I said. "Writer, let me go after him!"

"I'm calling for backup!" The writer said.

* * *

After a gunfight, Freedom City was forced to retreat.

"YEAH! We did it!" Cooper cheered.

"Now we don't have to worry anymo-" Kyle began.

Suddenly, everyone found themselves in New York.

"What the hell?" Stan said.

* * *

The writer quickly wrote down a line just as a smoke grenade was thrown at Peter and his friends.

"Flush em out! Flush em out!"

Everything was shrouded in smoke. Freedom City advanced. Suddenly, webbing was heard followed by the sounds of Freedom City soldiers' grunting in pain. When the smoke cleared, a teenager dressed in a Spider-Man suit appeared.

"Aw hell yeah!" The writer said.

Everyone stood in shock and awe. Peter quickly web-swinged up.

"Peter! Wait!" Karin said.

Peter's friends went after him. As that happened, another group burst through the doors and started killing the Freedom City soldiers. They were the same soldiers who were instantly whisked to New York. After some consideration, the writer went to join Peter's friends.

* * *

"Get on the ground!"

"Put your hands in the air!"

Several members of Freedom City were captured by South Park. Courtney, SNT, and the Chaotic Combo watched from above.

"We need to retreat," Angelica said.

"Calling evac," Magi-Chan said.

* * *

Soon, Peter's friends have reached the top of the building.

"I see him!" Newton said.

The group could see Peter swinging after the American Rabbit. The sound of a chopper can be heard. The pilot on the chopper can see Peter's friends down below.

"Snipe them." He told.

The sniper on the chopper was aiming at them. Peter's friends took cover. At that point, the writer ran up. He tossed a handgun at their feet. Newton quickly grabbed it.

"Take out the rotor!" The writer said.

"Take out the pilot!" Newton said at the same time.

Both of them started shooting back at the helicopter.

"What are you aiming at?" The writer said.

"The pilot!" Newton said.

"Aim at the rotor!" The writer said. "If you shoot the pilot..."

BLAM! The pilot was shot.

"Got him!" Newton cheered.

The copter served out of control and crashed into a nearby building.

"Oh snap!" Newton gasped.

"This is why you don't shoot down the pilot." The writer said.

By now, Courtney and her team arrived.

"Our escape copter!" Wild gasped.

Both Newton and the Writer pointed their guns at them.

"You're outmatched. 4 to 2."

"4?" Newton said.

"SNT's not with you." The writer realized.

"She went to go after Peter," Magi-Chan said.

"Just kill them now," Courtney said, frustrated.

Before anyone could do anything, Wild was surprised by a grab in the back by Chris. Angelica was tackled down by Johnson and subdued. Magi-Chan was overpowered by Unikitty and Karin. Courtney immediately surrendered as she was subdued too. Behind the group, a storm was coming...

* * *

_Peter_

I managed to catch up to the American Rabbit. I tackled him down onto the top of a building. I noticed a blue vial of substance. I grabbed it off him.

"What's this?" I said.

"Why, the cure for the virus. I can sell it for millions of dollars." The American Rabbit said.

The American Rabbit kicked me back as he grabbed the cure off of me.

"Give me the cure!" I shouted.

"No!" The rabbit shouted back.

I quickly swung at him. His powers are so weak. All he does is just fly. Even Superman had more complicated powers. As soon as I was about to hit him, I felt my body stopping. The American Rabbit had some kind of force field that prevented me from hitting him.

"Wh-What?" I said.

"Ah, the power of my telekinetics!" He said.

"You just made that power up!"

"If it weren't with the help of the writer!"

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I'm not the bad guy here. When Freedom City knew they were going to lose the war, Magi-Chan sent me back to change the past!"

"So Terminator?" I said.

"Kinda. So I kidnapped the writer after your supposed _change _of Christian and forced him to write everything back to where we like it!"

"So that's how Courtney and her friends got back?" I said.

"Yep. All thanks to me!"

The rabbit threw me back.

"Oof!"

"When it comes to stopping enemies, you may be a pro, but when you're up against me, you're just an amateur."

I struggled as I got up.

"Ooh, you putting up a fight?"

I swung at him by surprise, knocking him off the building and landing in the garbage truck. I webbed both of his hands and feet to the garbage as I activated the compactor. The American Rabbit was crushed. As I climbed out, I found myself turned back to normal. It was fun while it lasted.

"Peter!" A voice said.

That voice... Karin! She met up with me.

"You're safe!" Karin said.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said.

"I heard from your dad about how the American Rabbit has the cure to the virus."

"Got it right here," I said, showing the cure.

"The writer is gathering everyone to the building where we were at when the gunfight happened. He's going to take us all back."

* * *

_Peter_

By now, the rain was pouring heavily. We took a shortcut across the park. As we ran by, we heard a gunshot. Or I did. I saw Karin on the ground.

"Karin! No!" I yelled.

"Peter. So you have arrived." A voice said.

SNT!

"You... You shot her. You monster!" I said.

"Not a monster! I know in my heart that we're doing a favor." She said.

"A favor in where you killed innocent people?"

"Innocent? They're going to rebel against us with riots and crime! Our city is dying! We're just trying to save it!"

"Some of them don't fight back!"

"Well screw them! I'm doing them a favor by protecting the people against any Chris-Chan supporters!"

"You lied to them."

"Well of course we did. How else are we going to prove that Chris-Chan can't change?"

"You really hurt other people just to protect those loyal to you? You're just like Chris-Chan himself!"

"Well, I want you to know something. It wasn't us that created our uprising. It was you. You told us that we have to do something about it when the riots broke out. You were making things worse for everyone."

"I know you have suffered from Chris-Chan."

"We're not suffering from him now! We had suffered for too long! WE BECAME BETTER THAN HIM! We made a society where everyone is free from that autistic fuck! I am not the bad guy here, Caldwell."

..

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

...

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

..

..

..

.

...

..

..

.

...

..

..

..

..

...

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"You're going to kill me? Aren't you?"

"Now you're getting it," SNT stated.

"Don't do this!"

"It's over, Peter."

I looked up as she struggled to pull the trigger. Her finger was on, but she didn't apply pressure on it.

"I can't... I can't... shoot my friend... No... I am... not weak!"

I saw Karin struggle as she got up. She then went to embrace SNT.

"I'm sorry..." She whispers.

SNT dropped the gun on the ground as tears went down her face. Karin then knocked her out. I then went up to her.

"Good job, buddy..." I said.

"Yeah..."

"Hey! There they are!" A voice calls.

It was Newton and my friends.

"You're okay!" Unikitty said, embracing me.

"You're shot..." Newton gasped at Karin.

"Yeah. I just need some help." Karin said.

We all helped Karin up and left together.

* * *

_Peter_

With the cure obtained, Willard was able to produce more doses of the cure. Every single infected person in North and South Park were cured. Since he took most of the credit of producing more doses, Willard was hailed as a hero. Karin was treated for her wound at the hospital. Soon after curing everyone in North Park, the cure was shipped around the world. Willard finally got the appreciation. He was in talk shows with his rats, each of his 200 rats was given names, his face was plastered on the news, and he finally got the respect he deserved. He still gave us some credit though.

We moved back to South Park while reconstruction for the destroyed buildings was being done. Who knows how long it would take?

**THE END.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

* * *

**And done! That's the fastest and most productive I've done in a while.**


	71. Episode 71: The Equestranauts

**For those of you who are wondering, yes, Newton is a pony. But not one that gives little kids wishes, or thinks that friendship is magic, he's ****just a troubled unicorn with no parents.**

* * *

**Description: Peter and Newton explore in a convention. Meanwhile, Unikitty gets obsessed with buying pins.**

* * *

One day, everything was happy. The sun was shining, 6 ponies of multiple colors were eating grass and hay. Suddenly, an evil face cast over the ponies.

"Ha Ha Ha, Equestranauts! I put an evil spell over the land! Every pony shall bow down to me!" He said.

"It's the evil wizard, Lou!" One of the six ponies said.

"To the stables!" Another pony said.

The 6 ponies ran to the stables. When they went into their stables, they changed into superhero uniforms. The leader was purple with blue stripes on her body.

"Mare-velous! The leader of the Six!"

The second pony was a cowgirl-like superhero with a rope of inescapability.

"Mane-iac! The ranger!"

The third pony had lightning-fast reflexes. She had white and pink all over.

"Filli-second! The speedster!"

* * *

As the fourth, fifth, and sixth ponies were announced, it was revealed that everything before that was a TV show watched by Unikitty. She was a huge fan of Equestranauts and hogged the TV for hours. Newton walked in.

"You excited about the Equestranaut convention today?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, Peter is going to take us there."

* * *

Along the way, Peter told even more about the convention.

"I heard there's a bunch of male fans of the show."

"Really?" Unikitty said. "But the show was made for girls!"

"Boys can like this show too you know. And if you ask, no, I'm not one of them. I just want to come with you to see how many Equesticles are there."

"Equesticles?" Newton wondered.

"A combination of Equestranauts and testicles?" Peter said.

"Yeah, don't get it," Newton said.

"Isn't it ironic that I'm visiting a pony convention with a pony and a pony-cat hybrid?"

"No." Both of them said.

"I just want to see how many male fans like the-" Newton began.

They didn't need to see it twice. About 80% of the people there were men.

"Oh, man..." Peter gasped.

"I never knew a bunch of dudes like this show," Newton said.

"I guess it's just a dude show then." Unikitty sighed.

"Not exactly." A voice said.

It was one of the staff members at the convention. She was wearing the same costume as Filli-second.

"While most of the people here are just men, there are a lot of women here too. They just call themselves pegasisters."

There was a room filled with adult women of the show too. Unikitty went to join them.

"And who is your friend over there?" The lady asked.

"Oh, that's just our friend," Peter said.

"Anyway, we're pleased to meet you here. Enjoy your stay."

"Stay?" Peter said when the staff member left.

"Can't hurt but look around," Newton said.

* * *

As she walked past the stalls, Unikitty found a snowman pin on the ground. It was near a woman her age wearing a beret covered with pins.

"Hey, did you drop this?" Unikitty asked.

"Yeah. But you can keep it. I have the same snowman pin."

"Thanks!"

"Be careful, collecting pins can be super addictive." The girl warned.

"Yeah, they're just pins." Unikitty chuckled.

The girl left. Unikitty frowned as she looked at the pin on her jacket.

"It does look a little lonely there."

Unikitty turned to find an Olympic Pin stall. They didn't look like cheap toys made from an 8-year-old, they were real pieces of artwork.

"Buy us... Buy us..." The pins said.

"I'll take the Pokeball pin please."

Unikitty bought the pin as she placed it on her jacket. The vendor chuckled as she left.

"We did well, Jackie." He said.

"You can say that again," Jackie said.

* * *

Peter was walking around, looking for Newton.

"Hey, buddy! Where are you?" Peter called out.

"Check this one out!" A woman said.

"It's so realistic!" A man added.

Peter went over to find Newton swarmed with a group of people taking pictures of him on their phones.

"What character do you think he is?" A fangirl said.

"I don't recall ever seeing him in Equestranauts!" A man added.

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa!" Peter said, butting in.

Peter took Newton as he left.

"He's my friend!" He said.

"Oh, okay. It's just that your friend made a costume so realistic that he can be considered a character of Equestranauts!" A staff member said.

"Yeah, well, it's just my friend," Peter said.

The two left the scene together.

* * *

As Unikitty filled her collection of pins, Newton and Peter met up with her.

"Hey Uni, we're going to the taco stand to get a bite. Want something?" Newton asked.

"Nah, gotta fill my pin collection," Unikitty said.

"Suit yourself," Peter said.

As Peter left, Newton stopped him.

"Dude, don't you think she's spending too much on these pins?" He asked.

"It's just a hobby."

"Just a hobby? One of these pins I saw on her hat cost around $180. Do you know how much you can spend with that money?"

"Okay. She has taken it as an addiction." Peter said. "But we also need to worry about how you look like a character from the show."

"That's true too," Newton said.

"Besides, I'm starving."

* * *

Unikitty just needed two more pins to fully complete her collection. Her jacket and hat were already covered in pins. She then saw it. The Miraitowa and Someity. The official mascots of the 2020 Tokyo Olympics. Both blue and pink robots respectively; they are athletic, cheerful, but Miraitowa has a strong sense of justice and can run faster, while Someity can fly and can use telekinesis when necessary. Both robots can use the internet to jump in and out of the real world, and often work together. They were so popular that they were often called "brother and sister robots." But Unikitty was out of money.

"You can have it without paying..."

"Yes?"

"But for that locket of yours."

The locket the vendor was referring to was the locket Newton gave to Unikitty at a young age to show his sign of friendship.

"What? But my friend gave it to me when I was very little!"

"You wanna trade, bud?" The vendor said.

Unikitty was tempted by the robots. She gave her locket away. The vendor placed the locket with other jewels he got from unfortunate girls.

* * *

Peter and Newton arrived in a room with a big screen.

"And now showing, Equstranauts: The Movie!"

The two sat down to watch it. The more Newton viewed it, the more uncomfortable he became. The movie was about an evil lord attempting to overthrow a land so that he can rule himself. The Equestranauts travel beyond their land to recruit allies to get their freedom. However, the evil lord wasn't even in the film until near the end. Instead, the villain sent after the ponies was another pony with a broken horn. Of course, it intimidated audiences.

"Can I... go?" Newton said.

Peter took Newton outside where he burst out hyperventilating.

"Too much, huh?" Peter said.

"Yes. It brings flashbacks." Newton said.

"I think we should leave,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

The two searched for Unikitty and found her begging for money.

"Dude, what happened?" Peter said.

"I had to sell your locket just to complete my pin collection!" Unikitty wailed.

"You what?" Newton gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Newton! I know it had a picture of yourself in it!"

"It had a picture of you?" Peter said.

"None of your business!" Newton said. "I think I can help you. But first, give me the pins. I want to help you with your addiction."

Unikitty handed the pins.

"All of it."

Unikitty removed all of the pins on her phone, her tail, and anything else she could place them.

* * *

Unikitty showed them the vendor.

"Okay, now leave," Peter said.

Unikitty left. Peter walked up.

"I'll take that locket." He said.

"Not for sale." said the vendor.

"Oh. Would you like this pin instead?"

Peter showed a pin of a crude yellow Sonic look-a-like with Pikachu ears.

"It's a Sonichu. I heard that these Electric Hedgehog Pokemon are pretty rare in the wild."

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" The vendor said.

"First, the locket. And then, your wallet."

The vendor made the trade without thinking. Peter had used this design from a business card made by Chris-Chan he got from him. After giving Unikitty the locket, the three left together.

* * *

"So how was the convention?" Chris asked.

"It was okay, I guess," Peter said.

"Why is Unikitty with a bunch of pins?" Johnson said.

"Hey!" Newton said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help." Unikitty giggled.

**THE END.**


	72. Episode 72: 1001 Parents

**Yes, Newton's parents are confirmed to be dead.**

* * *

**Description: Without any parents, the kids of South Park try to find Newton one.**

* * *

A man set up a poster for the Parent's Day picnic. It was an event where the entire town of South Park spends time with their kids.

"There it is, the picnic." Cartman awed.

"I've been dreading it for a while," Butters said.

"But I thought you loved it," Kyle said.

"Not me, for Newton. He has no parents with him."

"He lives with Peter and his family." Kyle reminded.

"But Peter is using his father as his partner while Unikitty is using Peter's mother as her partner."

"What's the whole deal with partners?" Cartman said.

"Newton didn't show up last time. I'm afraid he wouldn't have a partner for the water balloon toss."

* * *

_During the water balloon toss, Newton threw his balloon in the air and caught it by himself on the other side. However, that got him disqualified._

* * *

It wasn't just Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Butters that were worried about Newton, the girls were concerned about him too.

"Maybe he'll worry that everyone would find out about the truth about his parents," Wendy said.

* * *

_Newton was lined up to receive a burger._

_"Hey, you don't look like you belong to Peter's family." The cook said._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, my parents aren't here. They died." Newton said._

_Everyone gasped._

_"Hey everyone! Newton's parents are dead!" The cook called out._

_Everyone but Peter's family assembled for a comfort zone._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Newton yelled._

_Unikitty didn't mind being hugged by people._

* * *

"But didn't he refuse to go because he got sick?" Clyde added.

"He just used it as an excuse," Token said.

"Hey everyone!" A voice said.

It was Newton. Clyde covered the picnic poster with his back.

"Hi, Newton!" Clyde said.

Newton took a good look.

"Are you stuck to the wall?"

"No. Why ask?"

"Because the glue for the Parent's Day Picnic posters still has glue on them."

The kids didn't notice the other posters on the wall.

"So you're not coming?" Butters said.

"Yep. I have other plans." Newton smiled.

"Hey Newton, since I'm going with my dad for the picnic, why don't you go with my mom for the picnic?" Token said.

"No thanks, I have plans," Newton said as he left.

"Help me..." Clyde said.

"Why don't we find him a new dad or mom?" Wendy suggested.

"Yeah..." Every student added.

* * *

They hired a Mexican to pretend to be a dad for Newton.

"Hello?" Newton said as he answered the door.

"I am your father." The Mexican said.

"Oh, thanks but no thanks," Newton said as he closed the door.

"Huh, didn't work," Kyle said.

Everyone had to pay 5 bucks though.

"Why don't we ask Peter for advice?" Stan suggested.

* * *

Everyone headed to Peter's place. A strange person was there standing between the door.

"Um, can I help you?" He said.

"Are you a friend of Peter's?" Stan asked.

"Yeah."

"We want to see him," Wendy said.

"Hold on for a sec."

The person went inside.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do next?" Peter said.

"We have rescued our prisoners." A distorted voice said on his phone. "Now we need you to launch our ambush on the squad patrolling this area."

Peter marked down the coordinates. The person walked in.

"Stan and Wendy need you." The person in.

Peter went outside to meet Stan and Wendy.

"What do you want?" He said.

"We need you to be a parent for Newton," Stan said.

"No. I don't think Newton needs one." Peter said as he left.

"Well, so much for that idea," Wendy said.

* * *

The next day at school, the kids had a plan.

"Boy, I sure hope Newton can come to the picnic," Stan said out loud.

"Yeah, but he has no grownup to be his partner," Wendy added.

"I wish someone would volunteer," Stan said.

Both of them left shaking their heads in pity. That gave PC Principal an idea.

* * *

Newton was out playing with his friends when PC arrived.

"Hey, Newton."

"Hey, Peter Charles," Newton said back.

"What the, how do you know my name?" PC stammered.

"Peter told me. Well, my friend Peter."

"Whatever, I heard that you have no adult with you for the picnic. Mind if I come with you?"

Newton thought about it.

* * *

_PC Principal would just be politically correct._

* * *

"No thanks. I have plans." Newton said.

Stan and Wendy hung their heads as the spied on Newton.

* * *

As Newton met up with Peter again, Peter secretly led him inside while the strange person from earlier guarded the door.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Stan said.

"We can have a person do a voice of Newton's dad or mom!" Cartman suggested.

"We don't know what Newton's father sounded like," Kyle said.

"We could always do a pony sound. REEEEEEEE!" Cartman called.

"That's a pony sound?" Bebe said.

"Maybe we can hypnotize him to think that a tree is his parent," Butters suggested.

"He'll be the laughing stock!" Wendy argued.

"Maybe instead of getting an adult, why don't we get someone who's at least older than Newton?" Kyle said.

* * *

"You're asking me?" Karin said.

"Yeah. Just pretend to be his mom for the day." Cartman said.

"No," Karin said. "Newton just wants to be alone."

* * *

After trying people older than Newton, they chose Cartman to pretend to be his father since he was bigger. The two were out fishing.

"Hot chocolate, my boy?"

"Okay," Newton said.

Cartman accidentally spilled the chocolate on Newton's leg.

"Ah!"

"Whoa, my boy, that is a hot beverage," Cartman said.

"Cartman, you can cut the act," Newton said.

"No, I'm your father," Cartman said.

"Is this some crazy scheme by the kids to have people pretend to be my parents?" Newton said.

"Yes, I mean no!" Cartman said.

"I'm outta here," Newton said.

"Wait! You're sad-"

Cartman slipped and fell into the water.

"Some son he is," Cartman said as he sat up.

* * *

Stan and Wendy met up with Newton at the park the next day.

"Ooh, I wonder who my father and mother are today," Newton said with sarcasm. "Is it this homeless guy?" Newton said, pointing to a homeless person."

"You can cut it out, Newton. We're not going to find a parent for you." Wendy said.

"So you're going to admit that I have plans?"

"No, it's just that we're not going too," Stan said. "We can't risk having fun if it makes you sad too because you have no parents."

"I do have parents," Newton said. "Peter's parents take good care of me."

"But they aren't your real parents," Stan said.

"So? Unikitty was adopted by Peter's parents too and she considers them family. I grew up with a good family. But now they're gone, I had no one to turn to if I'm sad. That's when I met Peter. He was like a father figure to me. He and his family helped me through the toughest times. And even if my real parents aren't around, I still consider Peter as my brother."

"Great. So are you going?" Wendy said.

"No. I said I have plans." Newton said.

"But what plans do you have?" Stan said.

"None that you should know," Newton said.

* * *

It was the day of the picnic. Everyone showed up, except for Newton.

"I can't believe he's going to be alone," Wendy said.

"We did our best." Stan sighed.

Unikitty approached them.

"Why the long face?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just that Newton won't have a dad," Wendy said.

"Really, though?"

"Hmm?" Stan said as he looked up.

Peter and Newton came down in a hot air balloon. On the balloon itself, it had the insignia of a storm. Everyone saw it as they ran to where it was going to land.

"Whoa..." Cartman gasped as he ran up to it.

"My family back in my world allowed me to borrow this hot air balloon, so we can have free rides for the rest of the afternoon!" Newton said.

"This is awesome!" Stan cheered.

"Yep! Free rides for all!" Peter added. "Now, who wants a ride?"

"ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" Everyone said.

Everyone lined up for the hot air balloon ride. Stan and Wendy were the first to get on. Peter started up the flame.

"Well done, Commander," Newton said with a wink.

Peter gave Newton a fist bump. Stan and Wendy looked at each other in confusion as the balloon sailed into the clouds.

**THE END.**


	73. Episode 73: XCOM

**This episode takes place around the same time as the last episode.**

* * *

**Description: Newton is missing, and Peter finds out ****why.**

* * *

As Peter went down for breakfast this morning, he saw Newton covered in scars.

"Dude, what's up with those scars?" Peter asked.

"I fell."

"Right," Peter said.

"No really, I fell."

"Whatever. Are you going to the Parent's day picnic?"

"No, I have plans."

"With who? And what plans?"

"It's a secret," Newton said.

* * *

As days passed, Newton came in with more wounds. That caused everyone to ask questions to each other.

"Do you think he has some job we don't know about?" Dad said.

"I don't think so." Mom said.

"I think someone should spy on him," Peter suggested.

* * *

Peter snuck out the door after Newton walked out. As he quietly followed Newton, he was met with people asking them to come with them for the picnic. He declined those offers because of plans. That's when he saw Newton stop in front of his place.

"Yep, I'm here." He said.

In a flash, a young man popped from the side.

"Writer..." Peter said to himself.

"You ready to go?" Writer said.

"Yes."

The writer wrote a line and Newton disappeared in a flash of light. Peter went up to the writer.

"Oh. Hey Pet-"

"Where did Newton go?" Peter asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." The writer stammered.

"My whole family's worried about him!" Peter argued.

"I don't want you to know!"

Peter snatched the phone off the writer.

"Storm Lands?" He read.

"Ok, I took him back to his homeworld. He needs to face his fate."

"What do mean face his fate? Laurie Strode?"

"All Newton wants to do is to go back to his own family." The writer said.

"You're going to help me find him," Peter said.

"Wait, I'm not-"

Peter had already written down a sentence and soon the two disappeared.

* * *

Peter awoke to find a pair of blue eyes on his face. It was not a person, but from a pink unicorn with green eyes.

"Hi!" She said.

Peter got himself up. He found himself surrounded by more horses.

"Writer?" Peter called out.

"Over here!"

The writer, like him, was also surrounded by ponies.

"Ooh, I wonder if he's a dragon! They walk on two legs!" said one male pony.

"Um, not a dragon," Peter said.

"Maybe it's an unidentified creature!" another pony said.

"No." The writer said.

"Let's cut to the chase. Has any of you seen a white unicorn with black hair?" Peter asked.

Everyone gasped and screamed as they ran away to their houses.

"Huh? What's that all about?" Peter said.

"You should see this." The writer said.

It was a wanted poster for a resistance group known as XCOM. The leader of the resistance was a satyr-looking creature with the face of a baboon, white fur, and black armor.

"What do you think we should do now?" The writer asked.

"If everyone fled at Newton's name, shouldn't he be well known as a terrorist?" Peter asked.

As the two walked by a cupcake store, they were being watched from a pair of binoculars.

"Engage sir?" The scout said.

"Negative. They're neutral." His officer said on the com.

* * *

As the two walked through the forest, something caught Peter's eye.

"Look," Peter said.

There was a prison compound for satyr-like creatures. They were being rounded up for execution.

"And I thought ponies were caring, friendly individuals," Peter said.

A shot rang out. One pony was on the ground either dead or unconscious, There was no blood, no broken bones, no nothing.

"Hey! Over there!" A pony yelled.

"It's a breach!" Another pony said.

A squad of 4 team members, possibly from XCOM, burst in. They fired on the guards, shooting them all to the ground.

"Clear!" A familiar voice said.

Peter took a closer look.

"Newton." He said.

The squad members raided the compound as the prisoners escaped.

"Okay, calling for evac..." A short female squad member said.

"What do we do the bodies?" A lanky member said.

"We bring them to the ship. Our commander wants them alive." A burly squad member said.

They carried the bodies onto the ship when it landed. The writer and Peter kept undercover as they snuck on board.

* * *

**Inside the ship...**

"Well done, XCOM. The enemy is sent running. With their supply line down, our enemy forces get weaker as we fight for freedom. We will meet with you shortly."

As soon as the ship landed, the squadmates all chatted with each other.

"You did great out there, Torch." The burly squadmate said.

"Nah, you rocked their butts, Blue Blood!" The short squadmate said back.

The commander of the squad, a human-sized satyr approached the four.

"Our leader is waiting for you." He said.

The squadmates left.

"Ok, now," Peter said.

Both the writer and Peter got out from hiding underneath the supplies raided from the compound. In front of them, a futuristic-looking city appeared in front of them.

"Whoa, this is the Storm Lands?" Peter awed.

"It looks more like the setting for Blade Runner." The Writer added.

As the two walked into the city, they saw the ponies that were captured at the prison compound being interrogated for intel. The smell of burgers and fries filled the air.

"My stomach's grumbling." The writer said.

"We're not here to eat." Peter reminded.

"You know the best place in any movie or videogame to get info?"

"The bar?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The two went to a nearby bar. Two burly satyrs were arm wrestling each other. Another satyr was catching knives in mid-air. The bartender noticed the two and gave them a creepy stare. The others started whispering.

"I don't think we're welcome here," Peter said.

"Let's leave." The writer said.

The two left the bar. Soon, they were ambushed by the two burly satyrs who were arm wrestling earlier.

"Oh snap." Peter groaned.

"What are you doing here?" One of them grunted.

"Heh. Must be spies for the Captain of the Royal Guard." The other said.

"We're not!" Peter said.

"Hey Crusher and Press, leave these two alone."

Newton popped out from the side.

"Newton!" Peter cheered.

"They're friendly," Newton added.

The two guys left.

"What are you doing here?" Newton asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Peter said.

"You promised, writer!" Newton groaned.

"He threatened me!" The writer countered.

"Ugh."

"So can anybody tell me about that squad from the prison compound earlier?" Peter said.

"That was XCOM," Newton said.

"So does XCOM stand for anything?" The writer asked.

"It stands for nothing. I thought it was a cool name. Better than Freedom Fighters."

"Freedom Fighters doesn't sound bad," Peter said.

"But we stuck with XCOM," Newton said. "And if you ask, I'm not the leader, I'm just a supervisor."

"Supervisor?" Peter said.

"Someone who maintains that everything is in order. In other words, the king's son is the actual leader of XCOM."

* * *

Newton then took the two to the main base. There, the king's son greeted Newton with open arms.

"Newton! I missed you, brother!" The king's son said.

"Leon, I brought help from another world," Newton said.

"Brother?" The writer asked.

"Oh, I forgot, since you seem to mess backstories up, I'll tell you what Newton told me," Peter said.

* * *

**10 YEARS AGO...**

Newton was adopted and raised by the king of the Storm Lands. He had an adoptive brother who was the heir to the king's throne, a caring adoptive mother who just had a baby girl, and a cold, but loving father. Everything was well until his adoptive mother died from the hands of ponies. So distraught by his loss, the king launched his attack on the ponies. But he too was killed. Newton left his world after finding news of the king's death. Meanwhile, the ponies occupied the Storm Lands in hope of no further damage. The Storm Landers were given harsh rules and were stripped of their power. The king's son started a resistance movement in hopes of finding his foster brother and liberate his city. 10 years later, they were on the verge of victory.

* * *

"And now, my brother has returned to finish the work," Leon added.

"And I can finally show that friendship isn't magic!" Newton stated.

Peter and the writer looked at each other.

"But isn't it ironic that your friend is here?" Peter said.

"The ponies are not friendly," Newton said. "They can be just as dangerous as us."

"He has point, man." The writer said.

"We're nearing victory," Leon stated. "Once we capture the castle, the enemy will be in full retreat."

"Should we attack now?" Peter asked.

"No. We attack when the time's right. As for now, you can either recruit more members or prepare for battle."

* * *

Peter, Newton, and the Writer returned home. During this time, the kids of South Park were trying to find ways to find a parent for Newton. Soon, the time was right. The three returned. Leon took them to a secret passage in the sewers while he sent another team to launch a riot, distracting the guards.

"I used this before to sneak out when the ponies invaded us, but I never thought of using it to sneak back in," Leon said.

"Let's go!" Peter said.

XCOM had gone inside.

* * *

As XCOM made their way through the sewers, Leon was contacting other resistance groups through the radio.

"So, is the Storm Lands ahead with their technology?" Peter asked.

"Yep. The ponies only care about 50's news. They do have stuff like TV and the news, but our technology is better in every way. So we have an advantage. Their forces are outdated."

"But why have you been fighting for ten years?" The writer asked.

"Because for some reason, they have something we don't. Magic. That's how they keep us in control." An XCOM member said.

Soon, they gathered with the other resistance fighters in the sewers.

"Everyone!" Leon called. "We have gathered this far. Tonight, we stop the ponies! Now, who will defend the Storm?"

"We will defend her! We will defend her!"

"Their grip on us will fall!" Peter called out.

"Huh, who are you calling a reign of terror?" A voice said.

It was the captain of the guards occupying the Storm Lands. He arrived with a bunch of his guards.

"Shadow!" Leon said.

A pony guard fired a magic blast, killing one XCOM soldier.

"No!" Leon called out.

"Fall back!" Peter shouted.

More pony guards surrounded the resistance.

"We're surrounded!" Newton said.

Shadow approached them.

"Thanks to our princesses, we have established safety within our country. We have squandered your backup! Now my men, take care of these rebels!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"At your command."

The two approached the group, but Newton blocked them.

"If you wanna get to them, you have to get past me!"

"Hmm, a pony on their side?" Shadow said."That has happened before this runt."

"What is he talking about?" Peter said.

"It's nothing," Newton said. "He's just trying to get into your skull!"

"But how did you know?" Leon said.

"It was easy. Since you are the king's son, the riot happening in the town square was merely a distraction. It was obvious to me where you were going to attack. I was afraid we're running out of people to punish. Thanks to you, we have plenty."

"Rot in hell, you bastard!" Peter yelled.

"Waste em, lads!" Shadow ordered.

Shadow's forces laid fire on the rebels. A handful of rebels were killed or injured.

"Wait! Spare us! We surrender!" Torch yelled.

Another volley of magic was fired, killing Torch and the injured rebels. Now it was just Leon, Peter, Newton, and the Writer.

"Darn it!" Leon said.

Peter and the Writer fought against the guards. They used the guards to shield themselves when magic was being cast on them, the guards didn't stand a chance. They fell back.

"We have to do this all by ourselves," Leon said.

"Then there's no time to waste!" Newton said.

* * *

The four fought through the guards as they made their way to the castle. They soon arrived in the throne room.

"That's enough, Shadow! Your reign of terror ends here!" Peter declared.

"So that's how it ends?" Shadow said. "Once a cruel country, now rebelling against the creatures they captured?"

"What?" The writer said.

"You don't know, do you? The very creatures you are standing next to are the same creatures that once tortured us!" Shadow said.

No one said a word. Peter made the first strike.

"So that's your answer? An attack? Very well! We shall show them the meaning of rebel!"

More pony guards ran in. The writer and Leon fought them off. Meanwhile, Peter and Newton focused on Shadow. With Shadow distracted by Peter, he was gravely wounded by Newton. By now, the pony guards were dead or subdued on the ground.

"It's over Shadow. Admit defeat." Leon stated.

"You don't... know what's coming..." Shadow wheezed.

Before anyone could do anything, Shadow died.

* * *

**Three days later...**

**Music: "Victory" from XCOM 2.**

A news report from the ponies came out.

"This is the Ponyville news broadcast showcasing the current news in your area." A reporter said. "This just in, an uprising in the Storm Lands are forcing the ponies in full retreat."

While this is happening, screenshots of uprisings across the Storm Lands occur. Leon unleashed a statement encouraging the civilians to fight back.

"To all residents in the Storm Realm. Hold your ground. Help is on the way." He stated.

* * *

At one checkpoint, a group of pony guards spotted a resistance member. It was Peter, brandishing a baseball bat. The ponies were ready to fight back, two of them approached Peter, two more of them got on the higher ground, one stayed back to keep on watch.

"AUGH!" A voice yelled.

The ponies from behind the two ponies who approached Peter were killed by the XCOM. Newton and the Writer took out the forces on the higher ground. More angry civilians arrive. The ponies were surrounded. As the XCOM overwhelmed the ponies, Leon hung the Storm Realm flag on top of the now liberated castle. The screen cuts to black.

**THE END.**


	74. Episode 74: Damien Returns

**I was asked by Dragon Slaer to make a story that was a direct sequel to Chapter 20. In other words, what happened to the South Park characters after Peter disappeared? If you're a newcomer, then you need to read Episodes 15-20 to get the full story.**

* * *

**Description: After the battle of the Expo, everyone believes Peter to be dead. Except for one person.**

* * *

_Previously, on South Park..._

_"I... never... lose..." Pip wheezed._

_Pip took out a small device and pressed the red button while cackling. Peter embraced himself as the bright light engulfed him._

* * *

Everyone in South Park had gathered around a gravestone. Various residents of South Park left memorials on Peter's gravestone.

"So where's Newton?" Stan asked.

"He's at the Hell's Pass Hospital," Kyle said. "He needs to recover ever since what Gospel did to him."

* * *

At the Hell's Pass Hospital, Newton awoke.

"Whoa, what happened?" He groaned.

"You're awake," Dad said.

"Where's Peter?" Newton asked.

The whole room grows silent.

"Well, he's..." Unikitty began.

"No..."

"We don't know." Mom said.

* * *

As soon as Newton left the hospital, he could see a line of South Park residents holding candles in honor of Peter.

"What's going on?" Newton said.

"We can't tell you how sorry we are, but Peter's gone." One resident said.

"What are you talking about? I just think he's missing." Newton said.

* * *

As Newton was continually being reminded that Peter is gone, an unknown figure arrives at the ruins of the Expo. It sees a bloodstain on the ground. The figure then took out a cotton swab and absorbed some of the blood. The figure then placed the swab in a small vial as it left.

* * *

"I don't get how people keep telling me that Peter is dead. He's just missing!" Newton said to Unikitty at Peter's house the next day.

"Newton, I think you have grown too close..." Unikitty said with concern.

"GROWN CLOSE? I THINK PEOPLE HAVE LOOSE SCREWS!" Newton argued back.

Newton suddenly noticed Unikitty stepping back in fear from his yelling. He sighed.

"I just want people to leave me alone. I've been through hell." He said.

"I know, Newton. And maybe Peter is alive."

* * *

The figure from earlier went to a secret machine. He placed the swab in a testing tube.

**Substance identified. Beginning cloning sequence...**

The figure looked at the cloning pod next to him. An embryo was beginning to form on it.

* * *

As Newton walked down the street, he could see people wishing him luck. They were returned by a cold shoulder. As more days passed, Newton was searching for any info if Peter was alive. Unfortunately, it turned out empty.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The clone of Pip was finished.

"Wh-Where am I? Did I kill Peter?" He said.

"Yes, you have." A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?"

The figure revealed himself to be a boy who wore all black.

"I am Damien, the son of Satan, and the Antichrist."

"But doesn't that make you evil?" The cloned Pip wondered.

"So, don't we have something in common?" Damien countered.

"What?"

"We're both disregarded by society and we hate the people for treating us this way!"

"Yeah!" The cloned Pip realized.

"How would you feel if you teamed up with me?" Damien said.

"It would be an honor," Pip said, shaking hands with Damien.

* * *

Newton was getting closer to finding signs of Peter's survival. As more days passed, the more concerned Unikitty became. More identical clones of Pip were made by Damien. The residents of South Park all arrive where the battle of the Expo had taken place. Soon, Damien was ready to take his revenge.

* * *

Damien marched through the streets with his army of Pip clones. As the residents saw them, they fled in their houses.

"These flowers will stop them!" An idiot said.

That idiot ran up and threw the flowers at a Pip clone. Predictably, it didn't do squat.

"Doh!"

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were playing videogames when they saw the clones approaching.

"Whoa, it must be everyone's worst nightmares played at once!" Cartman said.

"I think should call Jesus or John Wick," Stan said.

"Does everything have to be so weird? Why can't we just get Peter and-" Kyle began.

It hit Kyle.

"Oh right." He realized.

* * *

Damien and his clones were in the middle of seizing the town hall.

"Hey, Damien!" A voice said.

It was the four boys. And they brought Jesus with them. Jesus had two assault rifles.

"Oh, shit..."

Jesus unloaded a hail of bullets, killing the clones. Damien was not affected by the bullets.

"Ha Ha Ha! The only way to kill me is with the seven daggers of Christ!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Jesus said as he summoned seven daggers. (Somehow.)

Damien was stabbed in the heart with the daggers. He collapsed and disappeared.

"The Antichrist is dead," Stan said.

"We did it!" Cartman said.

"Yeah, don't write a story featuring me as a vessel for the Antichrist," Kyle added.

* * *

Newton was in the middle of searching for Peter. Unikitty approached him.

"Don't tell me," Newton grunted.

"Tell you what?" Unikitty asked.

"Peter is dead and I have to move on," Newton said. "That's what you're going to say, right?"

"No. I think I know how you feel." Unikitty said. "Peter might be alive out there. He's just in here."

Unikitty pointed to Newton's chest.

"In my heart? How cliche." Newton said.

"But you still believe Peter is out there."

"You got a point."

Newton cleaned up his stuff and went to bed.

**THE END.**

* * *

..

...

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

...

..

...

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

...

_Somewhere..._

Pip's body can be seen with his sword next to him. An unknown figure picks it up as it walks to a castle in the distance.

* * *

**Hey, this story might be short, but it's for the better. Dragon Slaer really wanted me to write a story set after Chapter 20 but before Peter returned to South Park.**


	75. Episode 75: LXXV

**75?! We reached a milestone! Also to understand this episode, you need to read Disenchantment: Age of Resistance and Tales of the Last Kids on Earth. The Last Kids on Earth especially because it had increased attention thanks to season 2 of The Last Kids on Earth on Netflix a few weeks ago.**

* * *

**Description: Peter and Luci revisit the worlds they once visited on their adventure to see how they changed.**

* * *

It was another day for Peter. Luci was sleeping in the pile of towels Peter laid out for him on his bed, Unikitty and Newton were sharing a bed in the guest room, and Peter's parents were sleeping in their room. The alarm rang. Peter woke up and got dressed for the day. Everyone did the same too. As Luci got up, he crossed today's date on the calendar. Then, he noticed it.

* * *

"So, what's new?" Newton said at breakfast.

"Not much, Newton. I'm still waiting for that PS5 to come out." Peter said.

Luci walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you boners." He said.

"And what does the little cat want?" Dad said.

"Really Mr. Caldwell?" Luci said.

Dad chuckled.

"Just messing with you." He said.

"If that's the case, do we have any bacon?" Luci asked.

Peter walked over to the fridge.

"We're out. You want sausage instead?"

"Okay."

Peter placed the sausages on the pan as he turned on the heat.

"You could always use the microwave," Unikitty said.

"Microwaves make food taste like shit," Peter stated.

After the sausages were done, Peter filled up Luci's plate.

"So, you know what today is?" Luci asked.

"Nation Donut Day?" Peter said, checking his phone.

"Oh, god-" Newton said as he ran out the door.

"What's up with him?" Peter asked.

"Free Donut at Rainbow Donuts," Unikitty said before realizing the super deal and running out too.

"I guess we should go get our donuts," Peter said.

Both Peter and Luci left the house.

"Teens and super deals," Dad said to himself.

* * *

Everyone got their favorite donut as they left the Rainbow Donuts store.

"So can I tell you what today is?" Luci said.

"Alright, shoot me," Peter said.

"Today's the day you formed the rebellion at Dreamland," Luci said.

"Oh really now?" Peter said.

"It's true! Although..."

"Wait, you're saying we visit them again?" Peter said.

"It doesn't hurt. Besides, I need to show that I'm alive."

Peter thought back then on Christmas where Luci "died".

"I see now," Peter said.

"Wanna go visit Bean and Elfo?" Luci asked.

"Can we come too?" Newton said.

"I always wanted to see where you went ever since your adventure!" Unikitty said.

"Okay, let's go!" Peter said.

Peter then called out for Rezzoch. Rezzoch teleported them away.

* * *

**Music: "Theme" from Disenchantment.**

**A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES...**

**DISENCHANTMENT...**

As the opening played out, we see silhouettes of Peter and his friends doing things they consider normal.

**Music ends.**

* * *

We see a shot of a castle and the peasants doing their average business.

"Look!" A peasant said.

A portal opened up in the sky. Peter and his friends crashed onto the town square.

"Owwww..." Newton groaned as he got up.

"You're sitting on me," Peter said.

As everyone got up, a crowd of peasants stopped doing their business. They ran up to Peter and his friends.

"Hey, I know that person!" One of the peasants said. "The leader of Dankmire Rebellion!"

"Excuse me?" Newton said.

Everyone gasped.

"A unicorn! I heard they grant wishes!" Another peasant said.

A whole bunch of peasants surrounded Newton.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Peter shouted over the chaos.

The crowd backed away from Newton.

"He's my unicorn!" Peter said.

"Oh." One of the peasants said.

The peasants all left.

"Whew. Thank god." Newton said.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Peter said to Luci.

"We visit Bean and Elfo."

"Good idea. Let's go!"

* * *

Soon, the group arrived in Maru.

"You know, for a desert village, you think it would be hot," Newton said.

"I think that's Bean," Peter said.

A princess dressed in adventure clothes along with an elf in Bart Simpson's clothes was talking to a black cat.

"Okay, I want you to jump onto the table and make snarky quips," Bean said.

"Don't forget to smoke," Elfo said, handing the cat a cigar.

"I think they lost it," Peter said.

"Now let's go, amigos!" Bean said.

The three walked inside. Or two. The cat ran off.

"Hey wait!" Bean shouted. "Come back here!"

The two ran after the black cat.

WHAM!

The two crashed into Peter as everyone got up.

"Ugh... Bean?" Peter said.

"Peter!" Elfo said, embracing Peter.

"You're here!" Bean said so as well.

"And look what the cat dragged in." A voice said.

Luci appeared from behind them.

"Luci!"

After a good five minutes of hugging each other, everyone went inside the bar.

* * *

The smell of roast beef and pork chops filled the air.

"Strange, I thought medieval restaurants would be unsanitary," Newton said.

"Who's that unicorn friend of yours?" Elfo asked.

"Oh, that's Newton," Luci said. "I finally have a horse to ride."

"Stop," Newton grunted.

_We cut to a moment in the past where Luci is riding on Newton. "Come on, giddy up." He says._

"Sounds like you had a wild ride." Bean chuckled.

Soon, the waiter came back and gave the friends their meals.

"So Peter, how did Luci come back?" Elfo said.

Peter responded by just stuffing his mouth with the chicken sandwich that he ordered.

* * *

"I'm surprised that they served foods on plates," Newton said.

"A wooden plate." Peter corrected.

"At least it was not a slice of stale bread," Newton said back.

(**A/N: Back in the Dark Age, food was served on slices of stale bread to the peasants. Silverware was only offered to nobles. Impressive, isn't it?)**

"So, where to next?" Unikitty asked.

Peter checked the map.

"Steamland." He said.

* * *

The group arrived on a blimp. Bright festive lights surrounded a city in the distance.

"Whoa." Unikitty awed.

"It's like Cyberpunk but set in London or something," Newton said.

"Don't they call it Steampunk?" Peter said.

"Yeah. Steampunk." Luci said. "We come a long way from here."

As soon as the group landed, they saw many robots greeting them.

"Okay, I'm seeing Skyrim," Newton said.

"Don't take an arrow to the knee," Peter said.

The group watched as the inventors were in the middle of their jobs. After the tour of Steamland, everyone gathered outside.

"So, where to next?" Newton asked.

"The Elf Kingdom?" Peter suggested.

* * *

The whistles of the elves can be heard as the group walked past the drawbridge. The elves stopped working and looked at Peter and his friends.

"Peter! You've come back! Don't remember, it's me, The Elf King!" The Elf King said.

"You know I know your name, King Rulo," Peter said back.

"Who are these two?" An elf said, pointing to Unikitty and Newton.

"My friends, Unikitty, a unicorn-cat hybrid, and Newton, just a unicorn."

The elves were stunned. Especially an elf with a T-Shirt labeled "Shocko."

"Whaaaa?" He gasped.

"Um, I think these stories are untrue," Newton said before getting his blood drank.

There was not much to do aside from another tour of the area.

"Wow, I never find out that after all these tours, I feel that there should be more," Newton said.

"Well, there is one place we haven't toured," Luci said.

"Oh no," Peter said.

"What's the place?" Unikitty asked.

"Remember the Nutcracker?" Luci said.

"The play where sweets are real?" Unikitty lit up.

"Oh, are you upset about the Nutcracker?" Newton said, noticing the look of fear on Peter's face.

"No," Peter said.

"I'm not talking about the sweets, it's about the toys," Luci said.

"We are not going there!" Peter said. "Toy Town is basically the Sunnyside Day Care from Toy Story 3!"

"Oh come on, please?" Unikitty begged.

"I want to see a world filled with toys," Newton added.

"No," Peter said. "Luci, don't you realize what had happened there between the two of us?"

"No. Not exactly."

"He must've forgotten..." Peter said to himself.

"Hey, while you guys are arguing, an attack happened on the village an elf said."

Everyone looked up to see live toys capturing elves to use them as slaves. Elfo was grabbed and shoved into a bag.

"Elfo!" Bean yelled.

The group ran after the toy that captured Elfo. But the toys were riding on horseback, impossible to catch up on foot.

"Augh! They got away!" Luci said.

"Well, not all the elves were captured," Newton said.

Of course, the King was safe. Along with his daughter, a few other elves emerged from hiding.

"They got em." One of the elves said.

At that point, no one spoke a word. Until Peter stepped up.

"I'm not backing down. We're going after them." He said.

"But we don't know where their base is," Newton said.

"I know," Peter said before calling out, "Everyone arm yourselves!"

* * *

Elfo groaned as the bag over his head was grabbed off him. It was a rabbit doll with one eye. He paced back and forth, telling everyone that ugly is good.

"Wh-Who are you?" He stammered.

"Ox." The rabbit doll said.

"O-O-Ox?"

"That's right. I know a lot about you."

"Really? Why?"

"You're friends with Peter. Peter was the one that killed my lover, Wage. I walked over to her lifeless body as I cried in her arms."

_A flashback occurs of Ox finding a burnt up Wage and crying in her body. _

"I swore vengeance. I heard from one of the prison guards that a guy named Peter is responsible for her death."

"So if you let me go, will you let me kill Peter?" Elfo asked.

"I see where this is going," Ox said. "You're trying to escape."

"No, I'm not-"

"You can't leave, Elfo. Our guards will have to find a way to lure Peter here. But as for now, you might be that lure."

"That- doesn't make any sense." A captured elf said.

"Shut up!" Ox said, stabbing a needle on the captured elf's arm.

The elf died as she tried to reach for Elfo. The other elves gasped.

"Like our new formula?" Ox teased. "That's what'll happen to you if you refuse to serve us."

* * *

As Peter gathered allies from across the lands, he knew he had to turn to the worst place imaginable. Dankmire. Nothing was heard from them after their defeat. Peter strongly disagreed with the choice to "keep them weak" after Queen Oona's death. As the group arrived in Dankmire, they found the place has significantly changed. The place looked like Japan in the middle ages with their seafood and way of greeting.

"Greetings, young ones." A Dankmire guard said.

"Wow, they changed." Bean awed.

"Have a seat." A Dankmiran said as she walked in.

Everyone sat down and had some food.

"Squid?" Newton said.

"I don't enjoy it too," Peter said.

"So what brings you here?" One Dankmirian said.

"Our friend's been captured," Bean said.

"Oh, who?"

"My husband, Elfo," Bean said. "We had a son not long ago."

"You have a son?" Luci said. "You never told me about it!"

"His name's Luci like you," Bean said.

"It's because you died," Peter said.

"Oh. I remember now."

"Ok, getting confused here," Newton said.

Peter filled Newton and Unikitty in on everything. While searching for a way home, Peter and Luci stumbled upon a village of toys. But the toys were sadistic, cruel, and imprisoned many women and men. Peter and Luci did escape, but at the cost of Luci's life. Peter did eventually revive Luci, but the damage from the toys was already done.

"Now we need help to fight back," Peter said.

"We'll be glad to lend you a hand." A Dankmire soldier said.

* * *

Soon, Peter and his group made it to the cave.

"There it is..." Peter awed. "The cave to where it all happened..."

***record needle scratch***

"Hey, can we move along? We're running out of time." Newton said.

Everyone went into the cave.

* * *

Soon, the group made it out of the cave and saw Toy Town.

"There it is..." Peter awed. "The-"

"We get it." Bean interrupted.

"Now to rescue Elfo!" Luci said.

Everyone dropped down as they began their attack.

* * *

As the elves were under slavery, a guard supervising them noticed a horde of angry soldiers charging at them. He immediately alerted the other guards. The other guards rushed in to defend their place.

"Bite my shiny metal ax!" A gruff king shouted as he decapitated a toy.

While some of Peter's side were killed, the tables were turning for the toys. They were overwhelmed by Zog's strength and power. Peter went over to twist the necks off of any toy he came across. While the soldiers were distracted by the toys, Peter, Unikitty, Luci, and Newton ran into the prisoner area.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Peter shouted over the chaos.

Everyone pulled on the chains of the prisoners, freeing them.

"Everybody, out!" Newton shouted.

As the prisoners fled, Peter noticed that Elfo is not with the prisoners. He ran into one of the buildings.

"Peter!" Newton shouted.

Newton ran after Peter, but a barricade fell down, blocking Newton from entering the building.

* * *

As Peter ran inside the building, he checked every door for Elfo. There was one door up ahead. As he ran up to it, a shock tool was implanted on his back, knocking him out.

"Foolishness, Peter. Foolishness." Ox said as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

As the soldiers cheered their victory, Bean looked around.

"Where's Luci?" She asked.

"And Peter, Newton, and Unikitty?" Rulo added.

"Hey, I see them!" Zog said.

Both Newton and Unikitty met up with the group.

"We got separated from Peter and Luci!" Unikitty said.

"Do you know where they went?" Bean said.

"I saw them walk into a building, but the entrance's sealed," Newton said.

"We can help with that. Show us where to go." A soldier said.

* * *

As Peter woke up, he saw both Elfo and Luci tied to a stake. He found himself tied to a stake as well. Meanwhile outside, Peter's friends were on their way to rescue Peter, Elfo, and Luci. They ended up in an empty room. Ox's face appeared in front of them behind a bulletproof window.

"Who are you?" Newton shouted.

Ox pressed a button, revealing Elfo, Luci, and Peter captured.

"Bite my shiny metal ax!" Zog shouted as he ran over to the glass barrier.

The ax broke off when it made contact with the glass, it only made a scratch on the barrier.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this glass is indestructible?" Ox said.

A machine sound started up, the walls in the empty room the group was in started to close in.

"The walls are closing in!" Newton shouted.

* * *

Peter tried to break free, but the ropes were too tight.

"I like you, Peter, don't you know that?" Ox said.

Peter just looked away.

"You will help me make a choice. These two creatures here, I can only dissect one's brain for use. All I need you to do is to look at the one you want me to dissect."

Elfo screamed for help.

"Or I can just kill you all and your friends too. Which would it be Peter?"

* * *

The walls just stopped an inch in front of Peter and his friends.

"Whew, that was close," Zog said.

A small capsule was thrown at their feet. No one knew where it came from.

"Hmm? What's this?" Bean said.

"No, wait! That's a sleeping gas-"

BOOM! Everyone collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Peter had no choice but to turn to Luci.

"You did the right thing here, man." Luci sighed. "It was great being your friend. But it happens. Friends come and go."

"Luci..." Elfo begged.

"Shut up, he made his choice." Ox stated.

Peter and Elfo were forced to watch Ox dissect the brain out of Luci.

"And they say he's a demon. A demon that can be killed either way." Ox teased after showing Luci's brain in front of the two to taunt them.

After the taunting, Ox put on a gas mask.

"Nighty-night suckers." He said.

* * *

"Peter! Wake up!" A voice said.

It was Newton. He and the rest of Peter's friends have burst through the glass with all their strength combined. Bean and Zog had crowed around Luci's body, Elfo was being untied by Unikitty, while Peter noticed himself on the floor. As he got up, he noticed Ox not there.

"Where's that rabbit doll?" He said.

"He escaped Peter," Newton said.

Peter kept to himself as everyone left.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Everyone gathered at Luci's gravestone. As Unikitty placed the flowers, Newton noticed Peter missing.

"I think he's in the castle again." Newton sighed.

* * *

Newton and Unikitty went into the section of the castle Peter was in. Peter was in the middle of tracing signs of Ox.

"I got it!" Peter said.

"What?" Newton said.

"Ox is at Wakefield Ohio," Peter said, showing the signal.

"Why would he go there?" Newton asked.

"We need to do the thing that I wanted to do," Peter stated. "Revenge."

"I don't get it," Unikitty said.

* * *

Soon, the three made it outside. After saying goodbye to everyone, the three were ready to leave. After entering the portal, it closed behind them.

**THE END?**

* * *

**Read and review. Feedback is needed.**


	76. Episode 76: Dead Island

**Okay, I've been getting many messages on how many episodes I should write. I feel that at least 150 episodes are good enough though. Also, what's interesting to note is that Rezzoch was a female in the Last Kids on Earth tv show while the books and my story portray him as a male. Now there's something you don't see every day.**

* * *

**Description: Peter and his friends travel to Wakefield, where they discover an island of zombies.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Luci had suggested visiting the worlds that Peter once visited since his adventure to see how they're doing today. After visiting several worlds, including a newly reformed Dankmire, the residents of another city, toys from Toy Town, kidnapped Peter, Elfo, and Luci. Luci gives himself up to be dissected while Peter and Elfo escape. Peter manages to track down the dissector and goes in pursuit of him._

* * *

**A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES...**

We cut to an opening sequence with a theme song with no lyrics. It showcased Peter, Newton, and Unikitty all fighting zombies with whatever weapon they specialized. At the end of the sequence, they all got together for a group picture, before being crushed by the title.

**THE LAST KIDS ON EARTH AND THE ISLAND OF THE DEAD...**

* * *

A few months had passed since the zombie outbreak in Wakefield. Jack was enjoying the good life with the Baker family, June's family was reunited, and Dirk used his strength for vigilantism.

"Looks like the Nightwatcher is at it again." One police officer said when he saw some criminals knocked out for smuggling weapons.

* * *

As Peter, Unikitty, and Newton stepped out of the portal, they saw a city with monsters and humans combined.

"Monsters Inc..." Unikitty gasped.

One monster noticed Peter while working as a safety guard.

"Peter! You're here!" He said.

"It's nice to see you, buddy," Peter said back.

"You know, Jack, June, Dirk, and Quint are enjoying good lives to themselves. So what brings you here and who are your friends here?" The monster said.

"This is Unikitty and Newton." Peter introduced.

"Hi," Unikitty said.

"Who's Jack, June, Dirk, and Quint?" Newton asked.

"My friends from this world," Peter answered.

* * *

Soon the three were at the doorsteps of Quint's house. When Peter knocked on the door, Jack went to open it.

"Peter, Buddy! You're here!" Jack said.

Quint ran over to see his foster brother on Peter.

"Peter! Nice to see you, buddy!" Quint said.

After three minutes of greeting each other and Peter showing them Newton and Unikitty, Jack and Quint filled the three on everything.

"Wait, June and Dirk are missing?" Peter said.

"Yep. They left for an island filled with zombies and we never heard from them." Quint said.

"Are we going to go find them?" Peter said.

"Yes. Hey Quint, do we have a boat?" Jack said.

Quint held the keys to the boat on his hand.

"On me, buddy." He said.

* * *

Soon, the group arrived on the island. Quint had his gear ready while Jack had his camera on him. Peter, Newton, and Unikitty armed themselves with baseball bats and hockey sticks.

"Really? No guns for zombies?" Newton said as they got on shore.

"Guns are for the police force and military," Peter said. "So we're stuck with this."

Jack looked around until he spotted smoke.

"Hey, a fire! That must mean people should be around!" He said.

The group made it to the fire but didn't find anyone around.

"Gah!" Jack yelled.

Everyone turned around to find Jack being hanged upside down from a rope trap. The group went over to free Jack but were stopped by two people.

"Get your hands off him." A voice said.

Quint turned around.

"June!" Quint cheered.

"Quint?" June said.

"June?" Dirk said running from the bushes.

"Guys! You're alive!" Jack said.

The group untied Jack as everyone greeted each other once more.

"I guess a damsel like me does need rescuing," June said.

"You're not a damsel, June," Jack said. "You're just a hero that needs help."

"Alright, now that we found June and Dirk, can we get out of here?" Peter said.

"Let's go!" June said.

* * *

The group returned to the boat, only to find it destroyed.

"No! We're stuck here!" Jack said.

But not all hope was lost, a chopper was on its way. Everyone tried to get their attention. The pilot soon turned in the direction of the island.

"Yes! It noticed us!" Jack said.

"Umm, Jack..." Peter said.

It was just not one helicopter, but many. All of them were oversized, and all of them dropped jeeps from the sky.

"Wait, what?" Newton said.

The jeeps dropped on the ground and drove through a herd of monsters. They captured a handful of them including one infant monster.

"Who are these guys?" Peter said.

"Ingen," June said.

"Who?" Jack said.

"They're the ones who bought out my mom's company after the zombie outbreak," June said. "But what are they doing capturing monsters?"

"It doesn't hurt to find out," Peter said.

The group tailed Ingen without Ingen noticing them.

* * *

**That night...**

Ingen had set up camp in a safe spot. They laid down the baby monster and tied him to a stake.

"Okay, this will lure out its mama." One of the hunters said.

The hunters watched carefully.

"Ok, now," Peter whispered.

Peter, Unikitty, and Newton snuck up to the hunters on watch and knocked them out silently. Meanwhile, Jack, June, Dirk, and Quint freed all of the caged monsters. The monsters roared as they got out.

"The monsters!" One Ingen hunter shouted.

The monsters tore through the camp as the group tried to regroup. While this was happening, Peter ran over and removed the stake off of the baby monster. Dirk carried it as the group ran off.

* * *

The group took shelter in an abandoned house. They laid the monster down to inspect it.

"It's wounded..." Jack said.

"See if we can save it!" Peter said.

Luckily, only the monster's leg was sprained. Quint found a medical kit in the bathroom and fixed its' leg. The group soon set it free.

"We're still stuck here." Peter reminded.

Soon Ingen arrived at the house.

"Oh no," Peter said.

"You!" The leader of Ingen said. "You took down our company!"

Soon, everyone was at each other's throats. Newton and Unikitty blocked the others from fighting each other.

"We have the same problem here!" Newton said. "We're stuck on this island!"

"No matter what, we have to work together!" Unikitty added. "Now is there a way of the island?"

"Yeah." The leader said, showing a map of the evac zone.

Everyone reluctantly agreed as they set off.

* * *

Ingen and the group set up camp near the river. The group met Ingen's leader, John Ludlow, and his plans to build a park for the monsters. As the group was in the middle of their sleep, Peter heard sniffing sounds. He woke Newton up to see a giant monster outside.

"MONSTER!" One guy screamed.

It woke everyone up. Everyone screamed which terrified the monster. One hunter tried to shoot it, only to find his gun empty. Peter had unloaded the gun earlier without his knowledge. As everyone tried to escape, the group got separated from Ingen. The group hid behind a waterfall. One Ingen member ran to join them, before noticing a snake on his jacket. He stumbled out into the monster and became its lunch. The monster's shadow disappeared. Peter poked his head out.

"It's gone." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ingen team continued their way to the evac point. The group traveled through the tall grass. As they walked through the grass, tails popped out from behind them. Ludlow heard the screams of his coworkers as he and the rest of the team tried to make a run for it.

* * *

The group found another way to the evac point.

"Look! Chopper's coming in!" Jack said.

The chopper arrived to pick them up.

"Yes!" Peter cheered.

As everyone got on the chopper, they looked down to see Ingen collecting monsters including the baby monster they set free earlier.

"Well done, boys! We did it!" John congratulated.

"Let's take em back!" A hunter said.

* * *

**Later...**

Ingen was in the middle of building a monster zoo for the public. The group arrived to convince Ludlow to stop building the park. But before anyone could do anything, they heard a whirring sound.

"What the?" Ludlow said.

The monsters broke out of their cage and started a rampage in Wakefield. Police cars were driven backward as the monsters roared at them. Everyone screamed, everyone cried, everyone ran, everyone hid.

"Wait, doesn't that monster look familiar to you?" Peter said.

"Yeah, it looks like the baby monster we freed earlier," Newton said before realizing. "Wait, do you think it's looking for its child?"

The group ran to the Ingen boats and found the baby monster all caged up. Meanwhile, Ludlow was hiding from the chaos before being picked up by the monsters and eaten. The group returned with the baby. They lured the monster to its child and locked the cage.

"Whew. That was close." Peter gasped.

"But who let that monster out?" Newton said.

They didn't need to find out. As soon as the group was getting off the ship, a wall burst in. A large machine charged at the group. Dirk tried to stop the machine but was thrown into the water.

"Dirk!" Jack yelled as Jack and his friends ran up to him.

The rain started pouring down. The large machine knocked the three out onto the docks. As everyone struggled as they got up, they heard a strange robotic voice.

**"Peter... Unikitty... Newton... kill me... please..."**

"Luci!" Newton said.

Luci attacked the three. The three dodged out of the way.

"Luci, stop this!" Unikitty begged.

**"I... can't... end me..."**

Luci knocked Newton into a pile of rubble. As he was about to finish him off, Peter went behind the machine and pulled the weak spot, powering it down.

**Music: "Ende" from Wolfenstein: The New Order.**

"Luci?" Peter asked.

**"Peter... so sorry... got no control over this machine... end this... please... let me die..."**

Peter thought for a moment.

"I... can't..." Peter said.

**Music ends.**

As Peter's friends surrounded Luci's body, they heard cackling. Ox flew down in a hovercraft.

"So you have beaten my machine..." He said. "That doesn't stop me from killing all your friends."

"And how are you going to kill us?" Newton taunted.

Ox swooped down and picked Newton up in the air.

"Hey! Put him down!" Unikitty yelled.

"Not until I get my robot back!" Ox said.

Peter turned and noticed that while Unikitty and Ox were distracted talking to each other, Jack and the others were hacking into the machine.

"Ok, it's done!" Quint said.

"Ok, we'll hand the robot over," Peter said.

"Peter, no!" Unikitty said.

"He'll kill Newton if we refuse!" Peter said. "We don't have a choice."

Peter powered up the robot. Ox let Newton go as he got up to the machine.

"Ah, my precious!" He said.

Luci grabbed Ox and lifted him up in the air.

"Wait! Put me down! Put me down!"

Ox was throw into the monster cage where he was torn up.

**"Thanks, Peter..."**

* * *

Soon the monsters were sent back to the island. Ingen was separated, and peace returned to the city once more. Peter and his friends left the city and returned home.

"Whoa, a giant mech?" Karin gasped.

"I think finding a body for Luci might be nice," Peter said.

"Or we can just ask the writer to bring him back," Newton suggested.

"Newton, that's impossible..."

Poof! The writer appeared out of nowhere.

"Actually, it's quite simple. Just give me the brain." He said.

Peter gave the writer the brain. With a sentence written down, the brain was gone, but Luci was there.

"Guys!"

Luci embraced everyone.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Bean and Elfo that I've revived for the third time?" Luci asked after the embrace.

"What?!" Everyone said as the screen cuts to black.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Read and review.**


	77. Episode 77: The First Battle Royale

**So how's the coronavirus affecting you? Are you stuck at home all day hoarding that toilet paper? Putting hundreds of hours in Animal Crossing? Trying to find a Nintendo Switch? Or are you trying to keep your hands washed?**

* * *

**Description: 80 EMPLOYEES. 8 HOURS. FOLLOW THE RULES. NO ESCAPE.**

* * *

As the police burst through the doors of an office building, they saw a bunch of dead employees along with one survivor. He was escorted out of the building as a group of onlookers watched from outside.

"Another survivor of these Battle Royales has been found. He's being escorted live on video-"

BLAM! The back of his head exploded. Everyone screamed in horror and ran as far away as they could. As the police inspect his body, they noticed something...

"It's not a gunshot. His head exploded from the inside." One police officer said.

* * *

Cooper and Riley watched this on the news.

"Another Battle Royale has happened..." She said.

"I thought we stopped the BR," Cooper added.

Riley got a phone call from Lucas and Asher. The two also said that they watched the news as well.

"We should ask Fox and Peter if they saw the news," Riley suggested.

* * *

Soon, the four arrived at Peter's place.

"Fox!" Riley said.

Fox embraced Riley.

"Wow, you sure are close," Cooper said.

"Yeah..." Fox said. "I came up to Peter to find out if he watched the news too, but he's not here."

At that point, Chris and Johnson came up.

"That's because Peter's off with Newton and Unikitty on another adventure," Johnson said.

"He sure is an explorer," Riley said.

"But here's the thing, if you want to talk about the BR to Peter, don't," Chris said.

"Why not?" asked Lucas.

"Peter was a survivor of a Battle Royale. Just not the ones you are in."

"He was? I thought he said that he wasn't!" Cooper said.

"He only said that to fool Jordan," Johnson said.

"So how did he survive the Battle Royale?" Fox said. "And when did it happen?"

"It happened the month before your Battle Royale," Johnson said. "Not last year as he claims."

* * *

**The First BR...**

It was a normal day for everyone. Peter didn't know why he had an implanter placed inside his head. When he went up to person implanting them, he was only met with a vague response that the implanter was a tracking device placed in his head to track them down if he kidnapped. He wasn't an employee, but rather a volunteer for a hospital. As the nurses, doctors, and other employees walked in, they noticed the guards there were armed forces and not their usual security guards. Peter in charge of preparing meals for the patients while the nurses and doctors were the ones that serve it. At least he got some minimum wage for it though.

"Hey, Peter." His co-worker Marty said.

"What?"

"Did you see Avengers: Endgame?" Marty said.

"Yeah, I am Iron Man," Peter said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

As more employees walked in, a strange figure was watching them from a security camera. An employee who started her first day of work, Dani, walked up to her boss, Barry, on why she had to wear an implanter. What's also interesting was that there were no hospital patients, leaving everyone confused. As the 80th employee entered the building, a voice came on the intercom.

_**"All employees at Saint Matthew's Hospital, stop what you're doing, and give me your full attention. There are currently 80 of you in the building. In 8 hours, most of you will be dead. Your chance of survival can only happen if you follow my rules. Your first task is simply this: Murder any two of your fellow employees within the next half-hour. How are they killed or who gets chosen is of no consequence. Failure to do so will result in serious consequences."**_

"Wh-Wh-What?" The easily panicked Stephan said.

"Guys! It's probably just a prank. It's Jesus talking to us!" The smooth-talking Mason suggested.

"Stop Mason, please."

"My phone's down." Nurse Heather said.

"Me too!" Doctor Stiles added.

"What do we do?" Another employee said.

Everyone then noticed shutters rising in the windows. They tried to run for the exit, but it was too late, they were locked in. As everyone gathered in the lobby, people were discussing what to do next.

"May I have your attention, please? Now I know that some of you are confused about what's going on right now, but the person behind this wanted to do something that only he or she finds hilarious. To upset all of us. Now, we won't let that happen." Barry stated. "We're going to get the power back up."

Barry left with the maintenance workers while Peter, Marty, Dani, and two other employees went on the roof.

"Over here!" They yelled at the armed men outside.

The armed men didn't listen. Soon, the group heard a buzzing sound. Marty's head was blown off. Back in the lobby, three more employees got their heads blown off as well.

"Gunfire!" One employee yelled.

"No, wait a minute!" Barry said. "The shutters would've blocked the bullets."

Barry went over to one of the dead employees.

"His head exploded." He summarized. "The tracker in our heads are bombs."

Then another voice came on the intercom.

_**"You didn't listen to us. We gave you the opportunity to leave the building alive. You instead chose to ignore my order. You can still choose to ignore my orders or follow them. Either way, you have to follow us. We have cameras around the building. Each of you has a bomb implanted in your head. You are free to do as you mostly please. However, you must not dismantle any cameras nor attempt to remove the bomb. If you break any of these rules, your life will abruptly end. There are currently 76 of you left in the building. The time is now 12:57 p.m. Your second task is to murder 30 of your employees. If you do not complete it by 2:47 p.m, 60 of you will be killed in the next 2 hours. Begin."**_

"FUCK YOU!" A nurse named Sophie shouted.

"Jesus, calm down," Mason said.

Down in the lobby, everyone was in a panic. Barry tried to keep everyone steady.

* * *

Barry gathered everyone in the cafeteria. This caused a heated argument. Peter wanted everyone to live.

"Why don't we hang a banner in front of the hospital saying that we're held hostage and someone who sees it driving by would call the police?" Peter said.

"No! The voice on the intercom would just kill us if we do that!" Barry argued. "And even if we do that, how will the cops arrive here in less than two hours?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, let's sit around and die!"

That caused everyone to be at each other's throats even more.

* * *

Everyone sided with Peter and his banner idea. They hung up a banner for everyone to see. But they were met with gunfire from the soldiers below.

_**"Please cease and desist hanging the signs off the side of the building. Any attempt further will only be met with the end of your lives."**_

Everyone on the roof gave up. Peter slunk down in defeat. Sophie noticed Peter all depressed and tried to comfort him.

"I know it hurts that you can't hang the sign, but you can't save everyone."

"You take that back!" Peter argued loudly.

Barry arrived on the roof.

"Hey, to the lobby!" He demanded.

* * *

Barry escorted everyone to the lobby as his coworkers arrived with guns.

"How did you get those guns?" One employee asked.

"There was an armory in the basement," Barry stated.

"Yeah, for a hospital!" That employee angrily said.

BLAM! He was shot in the face. The crowd stood back screaming. Barry separated the employees into groups. One group had adults with children under the age of 18 and another group had people over the age of 60.

"Damn, not enough." Barry's right hand, Wendell said.

"Alright, everyone!" Barry announced. "We have chosen our people ready to be executed. But there are not enough. So we have to choose you at random to be executed. Now if the next person tries to resist, or speak up, we will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

Barry was forced to choose more people to be executed. Peter stayed in the back to avoid being seen. Finally, 30 people were chosen. They were forced to kneel as they were lined up against the wall. One woman was sent whimpering.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Barry yelled.

"Who are you to judge us?" A nurse who was selected shouted. "All of you will rot in hell!"

BLAM! The people selected cowered in fear.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Suddenly, the lights cut out. Dani had finished messing up the wires. Everyone fled as Wendell and Barry shot more people. 17 people were shot as they tried to flee, one of Barry's accomplices, Antonio, tried to shoot Sophie, but Peter grabbed him from behind while Sophie grabbed the knife of his arsenal and stabbed him in the stomach. Wendell snuck up to a doctor from behind and shoved him to the ground. The doctor was beaten to death by Wendell. As Barry prepared his next round, a voice rang on the intercom.

_**"You have killed 29 so far. If you don't kill one more in the next two minutes, 31 of you will die."**_

But after two minutes, not a single kill has happened.

_**"We are sorry to inform you, but you are one body short. We will end 31 of you."**_

More employees had their heads exploded. As the camera pans across the hospital, more employees had their heads blown off. After a single minute of bombing, everyone emerged from hiding.

"It stopped..." One doctor said.

BLAM! His head was blown off.

* * *

As everyone cowered in fear, another voice came on the intercom.

_**"The last stage is quite simple. There are currently 16 of you left in the building. Whoever is the last one alive will leave the building. Begin."**_

A doctor, Mark, and a nurse, Agnes, were spotted by Wendell. Wendell brandished a cleaver as blood spurted on the walls. Dani tried to hide but was spotted and shot by Barry. Barry saw two more employees witnessing Dani's death and shot them as they tried to flee. As Barry made his way outside, he encountered Nurse Quinn stripping herself.

"Please. Don't hurt me..." She said.

As Quinn walked up to Barry, the latter embraced her, only for the former to have her neck be snapped.

"I needed to save bullets," Barry said over Quinn's body.

* * *

Peter armed himself with a gun gathered from one of the blown-up bodies and made his way to the lobby. There he found two maintenance workers, Bud and Lonnie, extracting bombs from the people who didn't have their heads blown up.

"Don't come any closer to us man!" Lonnie said, brandishing a knife.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Peter said, lowering the gun. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting bombs from the people who haven't blown up to blow a hole in the wall," Bud said.

"But it won't work. Don't you see how thick these walls are?" Peter said.

"We have to try," Lonnie said.

Suddenly, Wendell burst in and fired at the three. Lonnie was shot in the head while Bud was shot in the throat. Peter charge-tackled Wendell to the ground and knocked him unconscious. He then took the bombs and placed it in his pocket for safe-keeping.

* * *

Barry saw Stephan cleave an employee the latter found in a freezer. Barry shot Stephan after Stephan was finished. By now, 6 people were left in the building. Peter, Wendell, Barry, Mason, Stiles, and Sophie.

Stiles arrived with molotovs and burned both Wendell and Mason. Sophie snuck up to Stiles from behind and slit his throat with a kitchen knife. She felt smug as Stilies collapsed onto the floor.

BLAM! Sophie collapsed onto the ground. Barry placed his gun back to its pocket. Peter emerged from hiding and surprised Barry from behind with a shot in the back. Peter then jumped on Barry's back as the two wrestled each other. Barry took a knife from his pocket while Peter blocked his stabs. Peter then took the knife and drove it in Barry's stomach. Barry dropped dead on the floor. Soon the shutters rolled up. A bright light blinded Peter's eyes. A voice on the intercom occurred.

**_"Congratulations, Mr. Caldwell. You are the last remaining employee of this hospital."_**

* * *

Peter stumbled his way to the exit. As he made his way outside, two armed soldiers escorted him to an abandoned warehouse next door of the hospital. There he saw three men. One guy in his 20's was overweight munching on cheeseburgers, the second guy was bearded wore glasses, and looked like the guy in his 30's who would twiddle his thumbs on a Gameboy Advance, and the third guy was bulky, barrel-chested, and at his 40's.

"So you are the voice," Peter said.

The cheeseburger guy gave Peter a card autographed by him. But it looked like an elementary school child drew on it.

"Who are you?"

"Yes. We are a private organization studying human behavior. We have learned a lot since our first experiment with you. Now, all we want you to do is to answer our questions."

Peter was too dazed to answer the questions.

"What title do you think that this experiment, should we do more, should be? A. Battle Royale, B. Battle Grounds, C. The Games, D. The Purge, or E. It shouldn't have a title?" The GBA guy said.

"A-what?" Peter wheezed.

"I think he said A." The cheeseburger guy said.

Peter looked to his right and noticed a switchboard with everyone's names, including his own, written on tape next to the switch.

"So you had cameras everywhere?" Peter said.

"Yes." The GBA guy replied.

"So did you notice Bud and Lonnie collecting the bombs?" Peter said.

"We're here to ask questions not to answer them." The cheeseburger guy said.

* * *

While being escorted outside, the soldiers did not notice Peter placing the bombs in their pockets. He did the same thing to the cheeseburger guy when he was escorted in.

* * *

"And I suppose you see me collect the bombs?" Peter said.

"What?" The barrel-chested guy asked.

Without thinking, Peter ran up to the switchboard and flicked every switch except his own. The soldiers were killed and the cheeseburger guy was wounded. He then grabbed the gun off of one of the dead soldier's bodies and gunned down the barrel-chested guy. The GBA guy tried to escape, but he was shot down.

"Peter... please..." The cheeseburger guy pleaded. "You believe that life is sacred?"

Peter found a fire ax conveniently placed near him. He was breathing real heavy now. The cheeseburger guy soon realized that Peter was not willing to listen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He repeatedly chopped up the cheeseburger guy to pieces. Blood drenched on his face and clothes. Once it was all over, the cheeseburger guy was decapitated, dismembered, and a pool of blood filled the floor. Peter collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion and a state of shock.

* * *

**Hours later...**

"I think he's here," Johnson said to the others.

As Johnson opened the door, his friends saw what became of Peter. He was bloodied and shaken, but he seemed calm. He was even munching on the cheeseburgers the cheeseburger guy was eating.

"Peter... what happened?" Newton gasped.

Peter looked up coldly.

"I quit..." He muttered.

As the camera panned away from the surprised friends, it was revealed that a new group was watching them.

"This experiment is a success." One guy said. "We may consider doing a similar one as early as in a few days."

After that statement, it cuts to other BR's taking place in remote locations. Each one ending with one survivor remaining. It continued before eventually arriving at the Battle Royale that happened to Cooper and his friends.

**THE END.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**One week later...**

Peter returned to the hospital armed and ready with a baseball bat. As he arrived at the warehouse where the cheeseburger guy was viewing on the cameras, he found the bodies still there, rotting away.

"Ugh, gross..." He gagged as he searched the bodies.

As Peter found the cheeseburger guy's wallet, he noticed a familiar name on his driver's license.

_Brooks Heatherly, Age 27._

"I knew it," Peter said as the screen cuts to black.

* * *

**Read and review.**


	78. Episode 78: Blinded

**Here we go, the movie that became the next best thing since sliced bread in 2018.**

* * *

**Description: Don't open your eyes...**

* * *

As Unikitty walked home, she saw a bunch of people screaming and running away. But what they were running away from is a mystery. One woman who stood in front of Unikitty walked into the path of a speeding car, committing suicide. As the camera pans across South Park, various shots of people committing suicide as follows. One guy jumped off a building, several more followed. One jumped in front of a speeding train, another hung himself, one smashed his head on the glass, and another two cut their wrists with knives. One person in Canada set himself on fire. People took guns from their cabinets and shot themselves. Unikitty was both afraid and stunned.

"We need to help that cat-unicorn hybrid!" A woman shouted across the street. "She looks young!"

"It's not worth it, Lydia!" Her husband shouted.

Lydia did not listen and ran for Unikitty.

"Take my hand!" She said.

Unikitty was about to reach her for Lydia's hand, but the latter stopped.

"Mom?" She said. "Please don't go. Please don't go."

Lydia walked into a burning car.

"Over here!" The husband shouted.

Unikitty got up and ran for the house where the husband was hiding at. Inside was a group of people. None of them looked familiar to Unikitty. Unikitty took out her phone and tried to call Newton and Peter. But there was no signal. In fact, no one had a signal.

"What's going on outside?" Unikitty asked.

"None of us know, sweetheart." An old lady said. "All we know is that mass suicides are going on."

"I think I know what's causing it." A rapper suggested.

"What?" Unikitty said.

"You see, my bodyguard took a gun from his pocket and shot himself while sitting next to the driver in my limo. Then the driver drove himself into a tree soon after. Both of them have clearly seen something that caused them to do that. I can only summarize that if you see that thing out there, it causes you to kill yourself." He said.

Suddenly, it hit everyone.

"Close the windows!" A store worker said.

Everyone covered all the windows or any place they could see outside with anything they could find. Black paper, window blinds, and closing all the doors. Unikitty tried again to contact Newton or Peter. Suddenly, an accountant got a phone call.

"Yes!" She cheered.

The accountant called her daughter.

"Charlie, where are you?"

"Mom, what's that thing outside?" She said.

"Charlie!"

Charlie's screams were heard on the phone before it cut to static. Her husband went outside.

"Where are you going, John?"

"I need to see if our daughter's safe, Emily!" He said.

"You'll kill yourself!" Emily argued.

John didn't listen and ran outside. The rapper turned on the news.

"The president of the United States has declared this country in a state of emergency and has closed all borders, we simply advise you to not go outside."

And with that, the TV lost its signal.

"It's the endgame, man." A stoner said.

"I'm sorry, what?" The owner of the house said.

"End of the world. The entire world is gone."

"I think what we are facing is ghosts." The store worker said.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Think about it. The thing that's outside might be a ghost or your greatest fear. It takes the form of something you find depressing, fear, or loss. It traumatizes you so much that you kill yourself."

"That's bullcrap." The rapper said.

"Real shit!" The store worker argued.

"What about the army?" The old woman said.

"I don't think so." The house owner said. "They can just kill themselves if they see the monster."

Unikitty tried one more time to call Newton, but as she expected, no signal. She slunk down in sadness.

* * *

**Three days later...**

A pile of dead bodies was on the streets. Around this time, everyone introduced each other to the other survivors. When the survivors heard Unikitty's name, they were puzzled.

"That's your name?" The owner of the house, Greg, asked.

"No, my foster brother gave it to me as a joke because I look like a unicorn-cat hybrid. But it stuck to me ever since." She said.

"We need to manage our food supply." The rapper Felix said.

"How about we go on a food run?" The store worker Charlie suggested.

Suddenly, they heard pounding on the door. Unikitty walked over to the door, but the husband of the woman who set herself on fire, Douglas, blocked her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said.

"Hello?" Unikitty said.

"Hello?" The survivor on the other door said back.

"Uni, you're making a mistake..." Douglas warned.

"Stop," Greg said.

"My name is Olivia. I need help. Please." The survivor whimpered.

"Don't open the goddamn-" Felix began.

"I'm gonna open the door."

"Fuck!"

Everyone closed their eyes as Unikitty opened the door carefully and blindly. The survivor rushed in. She then closed the door behind her.

"It's safe now," Olivia said.

Everyone opened their eyes. In front of them was a woman who looked overweight.

"Please tell me your fat..." Douglas said to himself.

"I'm... pregnant," Olivia said.

"How long?" The old lady Cheryl asked.

"Great. Now we can all starve to death." The stoner Marty said.

"No. We just need more supplies." Unikitty said.

"But we can't loot if we can't see," Emily said.

"We're so fucking done for," Felix said.

"Maybe not," Greg said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"There are cameras transmitting live feed all over my house," Greg said. "It may not affect you if you see it digitally."

"It's a stupid idea," Douglas said.

Greg took everyone upstairs to the surveillance monitors.

"We don't know how long the electricity will last but we have to try," Greg said.

Before turning the monitors on, first, the group strapped him to a chair.

"I really hope this works..." Unikitty said.

"Trust me, Uni. It would. And it will guarantee your survival."

Everyone left the room as Greg turned on the monitors. The first thing he saw was a unicorn fleeing the scene. At least it wasn't the monster. Then a shadow appeared on the monitor in the upper right. The group downstairs heard a thud. Greg was dead on the floor.

"Greg..." Unikitty whimpered.

"I fucking told him it was a bad idea," Douglas grumbled as he left.

Carefully, Charlie reached in and turned off the monitors without seeing the image on the screen.

* * *

**That night...**

Olivia found Unikitty crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia said.

"It's just that I lost my Newton..." Unikitty solemnly said.

"I see. I know what feels to lose someone close to you." Olivia said.

"I never even got to say good-bye to him!" Unikitty argued.

"Well, I would be sad if I lost my baby girl..." Olivia said.

"What are you going to name her?" Unikitty asked.

"I was thinking Ariel, or Jasmine, or Anna, or Elsa..."

"Can you not do Disney?" Unikitty said.

"Okay."

"What was your husband like?" Unikitty asked.

"He's really sweet. Marcus likes what I like. What about this Newton? Is he your husband?"

"No, we're just friends. But I've grown close to him over the years." Unikitty sighed.

Unikitty then showed a picture of her and Newton together as kids.

"It's really nice," Olivia said.

"Thanks," Unikitty said.

* * *

**3 weeks later...**

By now, everyone was starving and low on food.

"I got an idea," Charlie suggested. "There's a supermarket not far from here. We can restock."

"And now you tell us?" Douglas said.

"Better late than never," Unikitty said. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh no. No No No No NO. I am not goin-" Charlie began.

* * *

We cut to everyone in Greg's van. They blacked out the windows and used the car's GPS to get to the supermarket. As soon as they arrived, they blindfolded themselves as they stumbled onto the property. Once inside, the group closed the door behind them.

"We made it." Douglas breathed.

The group went around looting the place. Marty helped himself to the fruit.

"Hey! We need to bring this back to everyone!" Unikitty told Marty.

As the group looted the store, they heard a pounding sound in the storage area.

"What is that?" Douglas said.

The group went over to the storage area.

"Open up! Open up!" A survivor shouted. "You need to see the creature! It's beautiful!"

Quickly, the survivor tried to open the door. Douglas, Marty, Unikitty, and Emily tried to block him from entering. But the survivor had greater strength and was about to burst in. Charlie ran in and shoved the survivor outside with him as the group closed the door.

"No..." Unikitty whimpered.

"Charlie did the thing for all of us." Douglas comforted.

The group packed the car and drove back to Greg's house.

* * *

**1 week later...**

Unikitty tried to contact anyone on the radios the group got from the store but to no avail. Suddenly, the group heard pounding on the door. Olivia allowed the survivor in.

"Thanks, I barely escaped with my life." He said.

Douglas quickly grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at the survivor.

"Hey! Don't shoot!" The survivor said.

"He was scared!" Olivia said.

"Are you an idiot?!" Felix said.

"There are people immune to the creatures."

Everyone grew silent.

"What?" Emily said.

"My name is Gary." The survivor said. "I live in the city. Just let me stay here. They're after me."

"He's bluffing," Marty said.

"Who's after you?" Unikitty said.

"The people of Northwood," Gary said. "They are psychos who have seen the monsters and are forcing us to see them. They took us outside our shelter and forced our eyes open so we would see the creatures."

"What?" Unikitty asked.

"Did you see the monsters?" Marty asked.

"No. Some unicorn charged tackled my captor to the ground as I fled for my life. I didn't know if he was blindfolded or not, but all I know is that the psychos weren't wearing blindfolds."

Douglas aimed the shotgun at Gary.

"This place is not an orphanage. Get up and get out."

"Douglas..." Cheryl said.

"Any survivor we let in only leads to the death of one of us. Greg, Charlie, Lydia. We can't risk anyone else." Douglas argued. "I'm going to repeat myself, get up and get-"

WHACK!

Unikitty knocked him out with a blow from the back. She stood back from Douglas.

"I didn't kill him!" She said.

Douglas was dragged into the garage. He soon got himself up after the door to the garage was closed.

* * *

**3 days later...**

Unikitty heard Olivia breathing really heavily.

"Oh no..." Unikitty said.

"She's going into labor!" Felix said.

Cherry and Unikitty brought Olivia upstairs. Meanwhile downstairs, Gary was looking at some drawings he drew.

"Um, what is that?" Marty asked.

"Something beautiful," Gary said before opening the windows.

At the sight of the creatures, Marty, Felix, and Emily all slit their wrists with knives. Douglas was watching this from the garage doors.

"Oh, shit..." Douglas said.

Gary opened the garage doors.

"You fucking lunatic!" Douglas shouted as he covered his eyes. "We saved your ass!"

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Olivia has successfully given birth to a baby girl. Gary had walked upstairs, seeing Olivia carry the baby in her arms.

"So beautiful..." Gary awed.

"Thank you..." Olivia said.

"Look at this..." Gary said.

Gary uncovered all of the windows. Unikitty and Cheryl covered their eyes, but Olympia was too late. In an instant, Olivia jumped out of the window with her baby, killing herself and her child. Gary grabbed Cheryl and forced her eyes open, Cheryl then stabbed her neck with a pair of scissors.

"Hey! Asshole!"

Gary turned and found Douglas holding a shotgun in front of him.

"It's beautiful!" Gary screamed.

Gary charged for Douglas, only to be blown back with the shotgun. With eyes still covered, he went over to a cowering Unikitty.

"It's okay..." He comforted.

"Everyone's dead..." Unikitty whimpered back.

"Not us. We can live through this." Douglas said.

Soon, a static came on the radio.

"Attention all survivors, we have a settlement for those seeking shelter in tough times."

The two looked at each other as the screen cuts to black.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Fun Fact: I wrote this episode while blindfolded.**


	79. Episode 79: Sanctuary

**Yes, this is based on "Bird Box" by Josh Malerman.**

* * *

**Description: In a world where you can't see, Unikitty and Douglas must make their way to safety, but they learn that creatures that cause the viewer to commit suicide are not the only threat that lurks upon them.**

* * *

One month had passed since the "creatures" arrived. Douglas and Unikitty were the only survivors left. As they held hands and made their way into the woods where the settlement has located. Soon, they arrived at a cabin that was already covered up.

"Is anybody there?" Unikitty called out.

"I don't think anyone's there, Unikitty," Douglas said.

Unikitty went over to where Douglas is and found a line of bodies in the garage.

"They must've either seen the creatures or just committed suicide because it was too unbearable," Unikitty said.

"That doesn't mean we can have this place to ourselves," Douglas said.

"But first, can we..."

"Of course."

Douglas and Unikitty took the bodies outside and buried them blindly. After a moment of silence, the two searched the house for supplies. Then, they struck gold.

"Pop-Tarts!" Unikitty said.

It was frosted Strawberry, her favorite. Although Newton wanted Cookies and Creme Pop-Tarts the last time they went to the store.

"No thanks. I'm too old for sugar." Douglas said.

"But what are you going to eat?" Unikitty asked.

Douglas got canned peaches for himself.

"You know, I always enjoyed Pop-Tarts as a kid." He said.

"Really?" Unikitty said, about to eat another Pop-Tart.

"Yeah, but as guy who in his 50's, you really need to watch out for sugar. And besides, you might need those tarts for later."

Unikitty saved the tarts and placed them in her backpack. The two searched through the house for more.

"I think that's everything," Douglas said.

The two decided to stay there for the night. As Unikitty lied in one of the beds, she could only think of Newton.

* * *

**1 month ago...**

Before the attack on South Park, Newton heard the news on the TV.

"Reports of Mass Suicide are happening across the globe. Many, many deaths have occurred." The reporter said.

Soon, Newton heard a crash. It was from the fire hydrant near his house. People were killing themselves left to right in forms of suicide. Newton ran back into the house, but Peter blocked him.

"What's going on?" Newton shouted over the chaos.

"I don't know!" Peter yelled back. "One minute, everything was fine and the next-"

Peter saw Newton looking away from him. Wondering what direction he was looking at, he turned in his direction too. The scene then cuts to black.

* * *

**1 month later...**

Unikitty and Douglas prepared themselves. They blindfolded themselves, got a boat with oars, and moved the boat to the river.

"Okay, let's do this," Douglas said.

As the two went down the river, with Douglas and Unikitty switching the roles for paddling, they discussed their lives before the creatures arrived on Earth.

"So let me get this straight, you were raised by a pack of wolves?" Douglas said.

"Up until the age of 5. My wolf brothers would often tease me until one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. I ran and ran until a boy found me. At first, I was scared because I never met a human before, but he was the nicest guy I ever met."

"Newton? You seem to talk a lot about him." Douglas said.

"No. Peter. He's more like a foster brother to me. He adopted me and Newton when we were young and he was only 2 years older than us."

"Sounds like you had a great life," Douglas said.

"Yeah.." Unikitty said before trailing off.

**Music: "A Quiet Life" from A Quiet Place. This is seriously a sad theme in a HORROR movie.**

"I never had a good one." Douglas brooded.

Unikitty had a look of concern.

"What? Did you get..."

"Yeah. I never told this to anyone. Not even those in Greg's house."

"So what happened?"

* * *

_56 years ago..._

A young Douglas was abused by his hateful mother, Coco. His dad loves him regardless, but Coco argues with that. At the age of five, Douglas's dad discovers that Coco was cheating on her, and threatens divorce, but Coco and her lover kill him. They hide the body in a crawlspace and continually abuse Douglas until one day, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran away at the age of 16 to serve as a US Army Ranger to where he served for 20 years. He then later found a job as a salesman to which he worked until today.

* * *

"Wow. I never knew how much you suffered." Unikitty said.

"You think you lost your friend? I lost my father." Douglas said.

"HEY! You need help?" A voice called.

Douglas grabbed the shotgun from the boat and waved it around.

"There's no need to be afraid. I can pull you to shore."

As the two moved closer to the voice, the voice revealed himself to be a human being.

"TAKE YOUR GODDAMN BLINDFOLD OFF!"

A man appeared in front of Douglas and tried to wrestle the shotgun out of his hands. Unikitty grabbed the man from behind.

"I've seen one..." The man sinisterly said. "I've seen the truth. It's so beautiful! Take your blindfold off!"

The man tried to go to Unikitty's blindfold. Unikitty fought back as hard as she could, but the man was too strong. Douglas reached for his army knife and stabbed the man in the arm.

"AUGH!" The man screamed.

Douglas then went for the man's neck but ended up stabbing the man's leg. Together with Unikitty, they threw the man overboard.

"Everyone must look! Everyone must look..." The man said before he sunk into the waters.

* * *

Soon, the two made it to the end of the river. Just up the path was the settlement for survivors. Both of them held hands as they made their way through the forest. Among the forest were voices.

"_**Douglas... It's me... take off your blindfold.**_"

"Dad?" Douglas asked.

"No, don't listen!" Unikitty said.

"_**Uni, look at me.**_" Newton's voice said.

"No! No!" Unikitty yelled.

Both of them ran down the path until they sensed a staircase. Both of them made their way up until they felt a door.

"Open up!" Douglas shouted. "We're searching for shelter and this is the place to go to on the radio!"

The door was opened. Douglas and Unikitty were let inside. A group of people held them down.

"Let me see their eyes!" One person said.

The people in the settlement shined flashlights over their eyes.

"They're okay!"

"Bring Chris here!" Another person said.

Chris was brought in. Unikitty and Douglas removed their blindfolds. Unikitty embraced Chris.

"Wow, you sure know him." Douglas chuckled.

"He's one of my friends," Unikitty said back.

"It's nice to see you made it," Chris said.

"What about Johnson and Karin?"

"They made it," Chris said.

Unikitty ran to the main room where the survivors were settling. There were many familiar faces around there. The four boys, the students of South Park elementary, the adults, even the mayor was there. All alive. Meanwhile, Douglas checked the mural on the wall.

"Will Foster's school for the Blind." He read out loud.

Among the survivors, were two faces familiar to Unikitty.

"Peter! Newton!"

Unikitty ran up to them.

"You're alive!" She said.

"Yep. We made it here without any trouble." Newton said.

"I guess you suffered through hell," Peter said.

"Yep."

The three watched Douglas get along with the other survivors.

"Did Mom and Dad make it?" Unikitty ask.

"Yeah. They're the ones who are setting up birds around the place." Peter said.

"Huh?"

"These birds make a screeching noise if any of the creatures make it here."

"Talk about a bird box for them," Unikitty said.

* * *

Newton brought Unikitty inside of a room where no one can hear them.

"So what do you want to show me?" Unikitty asked.

"I wasn't very truthful to you," Newton said.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Unikitty asked.

Newton reached for his eyes and pulled out the contact lens.

"You wear contacts the whole time?" Unikitty asked.

"No," Newton said before turning around, revealing strange patterns in one eye.

"Oh my god..." Unikitty said.

"I've seen one."

Unikitty tried to run off, but Peter stopped her.

"It's not worth being afraid!" Newton shouted. "Besides Peter has seen the monster too!"

"What?"

Peter took off his contacts too, revealing strange patterns in one eye as well.

"What's going on?"

The two took them to the writer, who was sitting all by himself in another room.

"We need to show her the immune."

* * *

There was a secret underground passage in the school for the immune. They all wore contact lenses so that they can get past. Aside from Peter and Newton, there were no immune people that Unikitty could recognize.

"So you say you can see the monster?" Unikitty asked. "What does the monster look like?"

"All I can say is that it can shape-shift," Peter said. "It's almost as if the monsters are ghosts or spirits that are haunting us."

"But if you can see the monsters, why didn't you go berserk like the crazy people?"

"I don't know actually. It seems that only 70% of the world sees the monster and commits suicide upon seeing them, 20% can see the monster without committing suicide but go insane and try to make other people see, and only 10% can see the monster without committing suicide but not go berserk and try to make others see." The writer said.

"But if the 10% can see without committing suicide, can they do anything about the monsters?"

"I don't think so," Peter said. "There's nothing we can do against the monsters."

After that line, the camera pans away from the underground passage. Then from the school, and then to the beserk people ready to break in.

**THE END.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

* * *

It was revealed that the whole thing was a story written by Cartman.

"That's it?" Kyle asked.

"Yep. That's the end." Cartman said as he went back to his seat.

It was "Tell a Story" day at school. Cartman was the last one to go.

"But come on, isn't there more?" Token asked.

"There is more. But I'm not going to tell you." Cartman said.

"Is it because you couldn't think up a continuation?" Wendy said.

"No. It's often overused where the characters get a happy ending. Mine was partially happy. Unikitty is safe, all of us are safe."

"But the monsters have no weakness and the crazy people!" Stan reminded.

"Well too bad!" Cartman said.

* * *

**This is something I never did. A downer ending! Yep, even though the characters are safe, they have to deal with the crazy people.**

* * *

**AKA Fun Fact: I was an extra in Bird Box on Netflix. I was one of the survivors in the Janet Tucker School for the Blind.**


	80. Episode 80: Eye of the Tiger

**Sorry for the late upload. Suffering from burnout.**

* * *

**Description: The four boys must rescue a tiger from a traveling circus.**

* * *

"Ugh... I'm so bored." Cartman groaned.

There was nothing to do for the boys. Terrance and Phillip were on a rerun, they played Doom: Eternal and completed it 100%, and they couldn't go out to play.

"We all are, Cartman," Kyle said.

Just then, a knock came on Cartman's door. Cartman went over to open it. A young girl with long black hair, two different colored eyes with her right eye being blue and her left being dark brown, blue parka like Kenny, black boots and pants, and to top it off, a blue cap.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if Peter's here." She said.

"He's not," Cartman said. "In fact, he and his friends are out for the day."

"Oh. It's just that they can help with my problem."

"What is it?" Cartman said.

By now, the remaining boys went over to the girl.

"You see, I was with my mom and there was this big circus coming to town."

"Ooh. I heard of it." Kyle said.

"It may be a strange and crazy idea to you, but I can talk to animals." The girl said.

"Right. And we have a unicorn in real life." Stan said.

"So what's this all about?" Kyle said.

* * *

As the girl told her story, everything she says was played in a flashback.

"When I was going to the bathroom, I saw from behind the stage, a white tiger locked in a cage."

"Help me..." The tiger said.

"Shh, calm down." The girl said. "What's wrong?"

"The owner... he caged me in there. He's going to harm me if I don't do his stuff." The tiger said.

As the tiger went on to tell more about his story, the girl agreed to help him.

* * *

"I heard about Peter from a couple of friends. So I came here to look for him."

"Are you from North Park?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah. Why ask?"

"The only people who know about Peter are from here and North Park," Stan said.

"So that's all?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, but if Peter isn't here..." The girl said.

"We'll do it. We'll help." Stan said, butting in.

"Great." The girl said.

"One thing before we go through," Kyle asked before the group left.

"What is it?" Cartman asked.

"What's your name?" Kyle said.

"My name's Sparky." The girl said.

"That's my dog's name," Stan said.

Soon, the five left together.

* * *

The carnival was setting up in a clear space around South Park.

"Ok, this is the place," Sparky said.

There were guards dog asleep on the ground. The group snuck by the guard dogs as they went up to the cage.

"Remember me?" Sparky whispered. "I'm here to set you free."

The tiger wagged its tail.

"Wow, never seen a white tiger before," Cartman whispered.

"What do we do about the dogs?" Stan whispered.

"Meat?" Kyle suggested.

"Got the meat, Kenny?" Stan asked.

Kenny got the pack of bologna from his pocket. He attached the meat to a rock and threw it far away. The dogs heard the crash and smelled the meat on the air as they ran off barking.

"Okay, they're gone," Stan said.

Cartman grabbed a large rock and smashed the lock with it. The lock broke off, freeing the tiger. As they made their way outside, they encountered a problem.

"The dogs are back..." Kyle said.

"Run!" Cartman shouted.

Everyone ran as fast as they could with the dogs tailing them. Kenny tripped over a branch.

"Kenny!" Kyle yelled.

"Forget about him!" Cartman said back.

Kenny was mauled by the dogs as the group escaped.

* * *

**The next day...**

The first thing Wendy did for the day was to turn on the news as she went downstairs.

"This just in. A rare Bengali tiger was broken out of at the zoo. The zookeeper has this to say..." The reporter said.

"Whoever breaks my tiger out of his cage, and think they can get away with it, they can kiss their sorry ass! Because I can flip the bird!"

The zookeeper offered two middle fingers in front of the camera. As Wendy watched this in surprise, she called her other friends about it. Soon, the girls had their meeting in their secret base.

"Man, I've never seen a guy so angry before," Nichole said.

"Yeah, he looked like a guy who escaped from a mental asylum," Heidi added.

"Dogwalker cracks!" Bebe joked.

Everyone had a good laugh. Wendy sent a message on her phone to Stan about the news.

* * *

"Well, it's official. We're outlaws now." Cartman said.

"Considering the fact that you kidnapped Butters and pretended him to be missing," Kyle said.

"Stop. I've changed now." Cartman said.

"You have a point though," Kyle said. "But I'm keeping my eye on you."

The four boys had hidden the tiger in Cartman's garage. Sparky was keeping the tiger's fir brushed. Stan was giving the tiger leftover meat from the fridge, while Cartman and Kyle were cleaning the mess the tiger made when it got in the house. Kyle vacuumed the tiger fur, while Cartman was collecting stuff the tiger knocked over.

"Can this day get any worse?" Stan groaned.

As if on cue, the day got worst. The circus owner arrived with his dogs at Cartman's house.

"Hello, my children." The circus owner bowed in front of Cartman. "My name is Sergei."

"Hello Sergei, what brings you here?" Cartman said, trying not to act nervous.

"I see that my tiger ended up in your house. May you explain why though?"

"What? That's crazy talk!" Cartman said.

"Oh really? Can you explain, this?"

Suddenly, the garage door was opened, revealing Sparky hiding behind the tiger.

"What the? How'd you know?"

"It's quite simple. There was a collar on the tiger you broke free that had a tracking device telling him where he is."

"Cartman! Why didn't you remove the collar?" Kyle said.

"I didn't know we were tracked!" Cartman said back.

"Get in the van," Sergei said, loading a revolver.

* * *

Soon, the group found themselves on a circus train taking them away from South Park.

"Well, this sucks," Cartman said.

Sparky was taken ahead of the train along with the tiger. Sergei ordered his dogs to keep an eye on them.

"Well, time to do the one thing I've never done in a long time," Cartman stated.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

Cartman took a deep breath, held it, and forced his stomach down.

TOOT!

"Augh! Fuck!" Kyle gagged.

Not only did it affect the boys, but the dogs were also disgusted too. They scampered around while the toys freed themselves from their binds.

"A ladder!" Stan said, pointing to a ladder nearby.

The boys climbed the ladder, leading them to the top of a moving train.

"Um, Stan..." Cartman said.

5 dogs were waiting for them on top of the train.

"Get down!" Kyle yelled.

Everyone got down. One dog didn't get the memo and was struck by a pole.

"Run!" Cartman yelled.

Everyone ran for it. The dogs chased after them. Stan pushed one of the dogs off the train when that dog jumped on him. Cartman and Kyle lured two of the dogs on top of a pile of wooden barrels and sent them tumbling off the train. The three regrouped to the front car where they saw Hu caged again and Sparky in a circus cannon. As they freed her, the last dog jumped down and attacked the boys. With Sparky's help, the boys overpowered the dog and threw him in the cannon.

"Lights up!" Cartman said, taking out a match.

Cartman lit the match on the fuse of the cannon. The dog was launched high in the air and landed in the lake far away. The group made their way to the front of the chain where Sergei was piloting the train along with the conductor. Upon seeing that the tiger was free again, he forcefully stopped the train, sending everyone falling back.

"Gah!" Cartman said.

The train tipped over and crashed onto the side. Everyone blacked out.

* * *

As Cartman regained consciousness, he saw his friends being dragged out by Sergei.

"That's it! I had enough of you wankers! I will end this once and for all!"

Sergei had his gun ready and was aiming it at the boys and Sparky. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a force of white crushed him. It was the tiger. He was licking Sergei all happy. Everyone ran to embrace the tiger.

"I never thought that our friend will save the day!" Cartman cheered.

"Yeah, but how will we get home?" Kyle asked.

"Hey! Look!" Stan said.

South Park wasn't far from their direction. They could simply walk home.

"But what are we going to do with the tiger now that it's free?" Stan said on the way back.

"I know," Sparky said.

* * *

The group arrived at the zoo. Sparky showed the zookeepers about the tiger. The zookeepers didn't have to say another word as they took the tiger in. The group went their separate ways after that.

**THE END.**

* * *

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

..

..

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

...

..

..

..

* * *

As Sergei trekked through the wilderness on his way back, he encountered some woodland critters.

"Well, hello there. Welcome to our forest." Squirrelly the Squirrel said.

"Uh, hi?" Sergei said.

"You've come just in time. We need you to be our next supper." Beary the Bear said.

"What do you mean?" Sergei asked.

All of the critter's eyes glowed red. Sergei screamed can be heard as the screen cut to black.


	81. Episode 81: Train to Denver (Part 1)

**Zombies! You know what you do with them! **

* * *

**Description: On a train trip to Denver, a zombie outbreak of pinkeye happens once again that threatens the safety of its passengers.**

* * *

The company that made the Worcestershire sauce had closed down several months prior. Piles of the sauce were found in the warehouse that was broken in by a drug cartel in South Park.

"What's the deal, Dimitri?" One drug dealer said.

Dimitri took out a sample of the fluid and blended it with Dr. Pepper.

"Bring her in."

An unknown woman was dragged in front of Dimitri.

"Have a drink." Dimitri teased.

The woman was forced to drink the combination. Her body turned pale, her teeth became yellow, her eyes turned blood-red. She became violent and lashed out, biting Dimitri in the neck. Dimitri pushed her away, but the woman jumped on another drug dealer and mauled him. The drug dealers took out their guns, but they were too late as Dimtri turned instantly and killed two of his drug dealers. The rest of the drug dealers tried to flee, but the infected killed them.

* * *

_**DAY 1...**_

The South Park train station area was ready. Peter and several South Park residents got on board on the very first day it ran to test it out.

"So where are we going?" asked Unikitty.

"We're heading to Denver," Peter said. " I heard that this place makes the best sandwiches."

As the train conductor went off to take a smoke, he didn't see two people secretly boarding onto the next station. A homeless man and a young woman with pale skin. As the train took off, Peter saw a human jumping onto a man and eating him.

"What the?" Peter asked.

As the woman stumbled across the train, no one took notice of her. Meanwhile, the homeless man was found by Newton hiding in the bathroom.

"Gah!" Newton screamed.

"AH!" The homeless man yelled.

That got the attention of the train staff.

"What's going on?" The conductor said as he walked in.

The conductor noticed the homeless man in the bathroom.

"May I see your ticket please?" The conductor said.

Newton handed his ticket. The homeless guy did not.

"Sir, may I see your ticket?" The conductor said louder.

"Dead..." The homeless guy said, shaken. "They're all dead..."

"What do you mean?" Newton said.

The conductor dismissed this.

"Pfft, he must've had too much to drink. We'll have to drop him off the next stop."

The conductor then left. Newton went up to the homeless guy.

"They're dead..." The homeless guy said.

"What do you mean? I can't understand you."

Other passengers on the train included a high school baseball team, two old women, a wife and husband who are expecting a child, and a selfish high school mean girl. A majority of the passengers were really nice to each other.

"I guess this is what they mean by friendly faces everywhere. Humble folks without temptation." Peter thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

He checked the first bathroom door. It was taken. He sighed as he went to the next room.

* * *

The young woman who had pale skin was wrapping up her leg wound with her scarf.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She whimpered.

The woman stepped out of the bathroom. As she stumbled her way down the aisle, only Peter, Newton, and Unikitty noticed this.

"Um, can someone help the girl?" Peter asked.

The stewardess came up to help.

"Peter, there's something wrong with her leg," Unikitty whispered.

Peter could see a strain of blood vents on the young woman's left leg.

"We need to go. Now." Peter said with concern.

The three made their way to the front part of the train while the stewardess went up to the girl.

"Is something the matter, miss?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

The woman did not respond and instead coughed up blood.

"Attention, a passenger needs medical assistance. She is down on the ground and not responsive." The stewardess said on her radio.

"Hang on, I'll be there shortly." One of the staff members said.

* * *

Peter, Newton, and Unikitty made it to the car 1. This was mainly reserved for first-class passengers. They sat next to them trying to look highly qualified.

"This is Parasite all over again," Peter said.

"Parasite?" Newton asked.

"That movie from Korea. It became a hit in the US. It's about the rich looking down and frowning upon the poor."

"That's what Joker is about," Newton said.

"Same concept, different story," Peter said.

* * *

As the staff members applied CPR to the woman, they knew it was not successful.

"She's dead." The stewardess said solemnly.

"What do we do?" The staff member who was sent asked.

While the two were busy talking, they did not notice the woman getting herself back up again. That made everyone on the train notice.

"Oh shit, what's happening?" A baseball player said.

The woman then charged for one of the baseball players and bit his neck. Everyone stood from their seats. One player noticed the dead bodies of the stewardess and the staff member coming to life too. The passengers from the car next to it heard the commotion. The passengers from the previous car fled into the next car. More people were bitten. The bitten had red eyes, yellow teeth, and pale skin. The passengers from the previous car all fled to the car ahead of them as the passengers of the car the people ran in were all confused.

"What's going on?" One of the elderly women said.

It didn't take them long for them to discover. The passengers all fled to the front of the train with the zombies behind them. Peter opened the door to the first class to let the passengers in.

"Come on!" Newton shouted.

The passengers ran in. Once the last one has entered, Peter closed the door and barricaded it with anything he can find.

"This is not how I imagined my first day on the train ride." One passenger said. "Why does this happen to us? It's like chaos always finds us!"

"Find?" Peter thought. "Newton! Give me some newspapers!"

Newton handed Peter the newspapers. Peter took out a bottle of water and stuck the newspapers to the windows while the zombies were banging on the door. Once the glass door was covered, the pounding stopped.

"What happened?" One passenger said.

"I think if they do not see you, they won't hurt you." Peter summarized.

The passengers all breathe in relief as they tried to find a place to sit down.

"Wait, why aren't we getting off at the next stop?" One passenger asked.

The passengers didn't need to ask. One guy was banging on the window, he wasn't infected, he just wanted to get on. But he was munched down by a zombie. A wave of people ran as fast they could throughout the stop. The passengers could only watch in horror.

* * *

We cut to a car of the train that had several infected in there including the coach of the baseball team, the stewardess, and several passengers were all stumbling around. Meanwhile, the zombies were spread throughout South Park and other cities. As the camera pans across the town, various people are being eaten and later turned within ten seconds. A state of emergency was called. Military troops spread to contain the zombies but were not heard from again.

* * *

"We're doomed." The homeless man sighed.

Everyone was in a panic and called their relatives.

"No signal!" One passenger said.

"Me neither!" Another said.

"I knew it would be bad." The homeless man said.

"Says the guy who smells like rotten watermelon and asks for change!"

"Calm down!" Peter yelled. "We'll get through with this!"

"Zombies..." One traumatized passenger said.

Suddenly, an announcement was made on the train.

_**Attention passengers, we will be stopping at the next stop, White Collar as it is our last stop. It is advised to exit the train calmly. Once again, we will be stopping at-**_

"I don't think it's safe at White Collar," Peter said.

"Come on, buddy. You're overreacting." A passenger said.

* * *

Soon, the train stopped at White Collar, the passengers slowly stepped out. As they made their way through the train station, Peter tried to find any way to arm himself. The closest thing he could ever find to a weapon was a box of tools left by one of the passengers. Peter armed himself with a hammer while he gave Newton and Unikitty a screwdriver and a wrench respectively.

"I'm not saying this place is safe," Peter whispered as the three slowly made their way off the car.

The remaining members of the baseball team had their bats ready.

"Really?" Peter thought angrily when he looked at them.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a man running up to them.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"They closed off the quarantine zone at White Collar! We need to head back on the train!" The man said.

Without thinking, the group made it back on the train along with the baseball team.

* * *

The others weren't so lucky. As the passengers made their way down the escalator, they were greeted by a swarm. Of zombies. The passengers all ran back up the stairs, with the zombies killing several along the way. As the passengers made it back up to the main floor, they were separated among the chaos. 4 passengers were separated from the others and ran to another train, but were devoured by the zombies. Peter noticed the passengers heading back to their train and went outside.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" He yelled.

Newton went out and called out too.

"Get on the train!" He added.

Unikitty joined in as well along with several members of the baseball team.

"Over here! It's safe! Come on!"

The baseball team helped the passengers on the train while Peter, Unikitty, and Newton called out for the others.

"I think that's everyone!" The conductor yelled.

But not everyone. Peter saw the homeless man tumbling against a military soldier turned zombie. He ran up to the zombie.

"Peter!" Newton called out.

Peter killed the zombie as the homeless guy pushed it off of him. Peter looted the zombie's corpse and found a handgun with some bullets.

"Score!" He said.

He took it with him as he boarded the train. The homeless man was the last one in. Peter shut the door when the homeless man was in.

"Go!" Peter yelled.

The train was set to forward. The train took off, leaving the zombies behind.

**To be continued...**


	82. Episode 82: Train to Denver (Part 2)

**Oh, I didn't see you there. Just hoarding my toilet paper that's all.**

* * *

**Description: The train to Denver continues...**

* * *

An announcement came on the intercom of the train.

_**Apparently, there is a quarantine station in Denver that is still open. We simply advise you to stay calm and be in your seats.**_

But Peter, the homeless man, and a baseball player were in the back of the train. They were applying duct tape to their arms to avoid being bitten.

"Any weapons for us?" The baseball player said.

Peter still had the gun he collected from the military soldier, but he couldn't risk using it. He grabbed the baseball bats from the duffel bags of the baseball players and handed them for himself and the homeless man.

"Okay, let's go," Peter said.

The three made their way to the front of the train, killing the zombies along the way. As they made it to the barricade up ahead, they forcefully opened it and closed it just as the infected were about to burst in.

"Oh my god." The baseball player gasped.

"Oh my god!" One of the elderly women gasped.

Her sister was trapped and eaten by the zombies. Unable to bear the sight of her sister being eaten, the elderly woman opened the door, killing most of the passengers. Peter, Unikitty, Newton, the homeless man, the baseball player, his cheerleading girlfriend made to safety in the car leading to the control panel. They couldn't help the other passengers though as they were mauled alive. Their screams echoed in the tunnel.

* * *

As the survivors sat around, they introduced themselves to the others.

"I'm Ben." The Baseball player said. "And this is my girlfriend, Selena."

"My name's Jim." The homeless man said. "I think you know me already."

"Not your name, though," Peter said.

* * *

As the train carried on, the conductor spotted a blockade up ahead. He stopped the train.

"Why'd we stopped?" Ben asked.

The conductor made an announcement.

_**Due to a train blockage, we are unable to advance forward.**_

"Aw!" Unikitty groaned.

_**We expect all survivors to head to the left of the train to find another one. We hope that you stay safe.**_

"In other words, we're fucked," Ben said.

It was not just the six that survived, four people were also alive by hiding in the bathrooms. One bathroom had the husband and wife couple, and the other had one member of the staff as well as the high school mean girl. All four were cowering in fear. The conductor went outside the train to check for working trains and no infected. Meanwhile, the high school mean girl shoved the staff member into the zombies while she escaped. The pregnant woman and her husband escaped by climbing out the window. The survivors all regrouped with each other except for the high school girl.

"Is that a train?" Newton asked, pointing to a train speeding towards them.

"But why is it on fire?" Ben said.

The speeding train was on fire. It crashed into the train ahead of them causing a huge explosion knocking everyone back.

* * *

As Peter regained consciousness, he could hear the screams of Ben and Selena being eaten by the infected.

"Get up!" He shouted.

Everyone got up as they found themselves underneath the wreckage of the train. They crawled their way to safety. Meanwhile, the conductor found a working train and started it up. As he drove by, however, he saw the high school girl running up to the train while being chased by the infected. He stopped the train to let the high school girl on but the high school girl shoved the conductor into the infected while she made her way on board and started up the train again.

"Over there!" Jim shouted.

The group ran for the train speeding off. The infected formed a herd chasing after them.

"Come on! Come on!" Newton shouted.

Peter was the first one who got on the train. He first reached for Newton and successfully got him on the train.

"Uni!" Newton shouted.

The next person Peter let on was the pregnant lady.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"There are still three other people!" Newton said.

Newton stuck out his hoof and pulled Unikitty on board. Meanwhile, the infected were closing in on Jim and the husband.

"Hurry!" Peter shouted.

The husband made it up with Newton's help.

"One more!" Peter said.

"Jim! Jump for it!" Newton shouted.

Jim lept onto the train while Newton and Peter pulled him on.

"We're safe." The pregnant lady said.

"Oh no," Peter said.

The infected had tried to stop the train by holding onto the rail bars. Peter and the husband kicked their hands away while avoiding getting bitten. The infected crashed onto the ground like a mashed-up sheet of paper mache.

"Okay, now we're safe." The pregnant lady said.

Peter went up to the control panel and found a zombified high school girl on the control deck. Her leg was scratched by one of the infected. The rest of the survivors went up to look.

"Oh, dear." The pregnant lady said.

"What do we do with her?" The husband said.

"We don't open it." Peter summarized.

"But what if we need to stop the train?" Newton said. "If we don't do anything, we'll crash."

"Fuck." Peter thought.

But then Peter remembered. The gun he had collected from the dead soldier.

"Everyone stand back!" He said.

Peter slowly made his way to the control panel door and opened it. The girl noticed him and lunged at him. Peter kicked her away and fired at her head, killing her.

"I did it," Peter said.

"But we don't know how to pilot a train," Newton said.

Everyone went silent for a minute.

"Give me the controls," Jim said.

Jim went up to the train and piloted it.

"You know how to drive a train?" Peter asked.

"No, but we need to do something," Jim said.

* * *

As the train carried them across the tracks, they came across another train blockage. The survivors were forced to exit. At the train blockage, there were dead people, some were infected and some were not, but all of them were shot by the military. The only way to Denver was a dark tunnel. Peter took out his flashlight and lit the way. Soldiers were at the other end ready to shoot.

"Look! There are 6 bogeys in the tunnels. One of them seems to have a light." One soldier said.

"Should we shoot?" Another soldier asked.

"Don't shoot! We're not infected!" Peter shouted.

A large spotlight was shined in the tunnel.

"Survivors!" One soldier shouted.

A squad of soldiers ran up and escorted them to the quarantine.

* * *

The survivors found other survivors all holed up in the barricade. They were not making a better life for the survivors, but rather, are transporting them to Canada.

"Why not Mexico? They have the border." Peter asked.

"This is all we've got." The soldier said.

The survivors all climbed on board the helicopter.

"Okay, take off!" The soldier said.

The pilot flew the ship over the survivor's heads as it disappeared into the horizon.

**THE END.**


	83. Episode 83: 31 Days

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. Been busy with schoolwork and stuff. I hate being homeschooled.**

* * *

**_DAY 28..._**

* * *

We open on a simple bicycle ride. Chris was going out for a joyride.

HONK!

CRASH!

With the impact of an SUV, Chris was sent tumbling into darkness.

* * *

As Chris regained consciousness, he found himself in an abandoned hospital. Lights flickering on and off, bloodstained walls, overturned furniture,

"Hello?" He called out.

No one answered. Chris got down from his hospital bed and walked carefully through the hospital.

**Music: "In a House in a Heartbeat" from 28 Days Later.**

As he made outside of the hospital he found an abandoned world. Trash littered the streets, windows were broken, leaves rustled the ground. The only signs of life were crows and seagulls.

"Hello?" Chris called out.

No one answered. Chris went to the nearest building closest to him. The church. There he found a terrible sight. Lines of dead bodies were laid on the floor. All of them had gunshot wounds with the bodies themselves rotting away. Flies swarmed them, magots munched on the flesh, several dead bodies with their eyes opened all had bloodred irises, blood dripped from their mouths and noses, and the scent of dead guts filled the air. As Chris walked past the bodies as he heard a banging on the door. As Chris bent down and looked into the keyhole, he could see a body standing up there. Seeing a smashed down window on the other side, he peeked to see what made it.

"uhhhhhh..."

A dead priest with glasses was now standing up and groaning like a zombie.

"Priest Maxi?" Chris asked.

Maxi turned and saw Chris with his bloodred irises.

"AH!" Chris yelled.

Maxi lunged for Chris, but Chris thought fast. He took a plank of wood on the ground and whacked Maxi with it. Maxi tumbled onto the floor. But he was up within seconds. Chris ran as far away as he could. As he passed by the dead bodies, some bodies among the dead rose up. They found their next victim.

* * *

Chris ran as fast as he could with the Infected chasing him. The 3 infected turned into 6 when 3 more infected joined in on their prey.

"Over here!" A voice yelled.

Chris turned to that direction and noticed a person in SWAT gear throwing a Molotov cocktail at the infected, setting them on fire. The infected were still up and chasing Chris despite being slowed. Suddenly Chris's arm was grabbed by another person also in SWAT gear.

"This way!" Chris knew that this voice was a female's judging by her feminine voice.

The two ran past a nearby gas station. With the person throwing the Molotovs earlier, he lured the Infected to the gas station and blew all of them up. Chris didn't bother looking behind.

* * *

Chris found himself trusted into a house barricaded with wooden planks and furniture. The people uncovered their masks revealing to be Johnson and Karin.

"Guys!" Chris said.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Karin whispered. "The infected will hear us!"

Chris grew silent.

"What happened while I was in the hospital?" Chris asked.

"Some sort of plague spread around. It spreads through blood and saliva from an infected person."

"Did any blood get in your mouth?" Johnson asked.

"No," Chris said.

"Karin, Chris wouldn't have gotten it since it turns you within 10 seconds after being having a single drop of blood come in contact with you."

"That's true. Put this on." Karin said, handing him a face mask.

Chris put on the face mask. Noticing his friends having bandaged their arms and legs to avoid getting bit, he did the same to himself as well.

"Wait, do eyes count too?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. But it's very unlikely." Karin said.

"Okay, what about our family?"

"They either escaped or are infected," Johnson said. "We can't worry about them."

"So what do we do?"

"We need to survive."

"I don't know how long we can last."

"Then we better get supplies."

* * *

The three went out to a nearby supermarket to get food. Most of the fresh foods were rotting away, but the sweets and processed foods were still good. The group filled their supplies and walked out. As they passed by the military blockade, they saw Christmas lights shining in front of them.

"There must be other people in there," Chris whispered.

The three went over to the source and looked inside. There were only two people in there. A mother and her daughter. The daughter saw Chris through the windows. The mother pulled out a gun.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you," Chris said.

That was enough to send the daughter running up and letting the three in the house.

"Fox!" The mother said.

"Fox? Where have I heard that name before?" Johnson said.

"That voice, Johnson!" Fox said.

Fox embraced Johnson. It took that to realize everything.

"Mom, they're the ones who rescued me from the BR!" Fox said.

"Is that true?" The mother said.

"Yeah," Johnson said.

"But if you're coming here for food, we're running out of supplies." The mother said.

"Did someone say running out of supplies?" Johnson said, opening his backpack.

The five shared their meals. Even though the food was chips and bottled water, it was enough to last.

"So what about Peter? Did he escape?" Fox asked.

"He escaped along with Newton and Unikitty. He's in Canada now."

"That's good news for him." The mother said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Johnson asked.

"Serena." The mother said.

Chris noticed a radio in the living room connected to the kitchen.

"What's the radio for?"

"We only use that to receive broadcasts from the government to tell us to stay inside," Serena said. "Nothing has come out of it since."

Suddenly, a broadcast happened.

"Attention all survivors. We have a military blockade set up sheltering survivors in Pike's Quarry."

"Pike's Quarry," Chris said.

Chris took out his map and marked it on the map.

"It's not far from our location." He said.

"But that will have to wait until tomorrow," Karin said. "The infected are more aggressive at night."

* * *

**The next day...**

Johnson poked his head out the door.

"It's clear." He whispered.

The group made it outside. They kept quiet as they made their way to Pike's Quarry.

* * *

"There it is," Chris said.

"Pikes Quarry," Johnson added.

There were two infected lying on the ground, unable to move. The group kept their distance from them until a soldier from the blockade spotted them.

"Survivors!" He yelled.

A squad of four soldiers escorted the five into the blockade, which was a fortified mansion. They saw a burly commander waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm commander Henry West. And yes, it was me who broadcasted the message out for survivors to come."

"Can we get a tour of the mansion?" Karin asked.

* * *

Aside from the paintings and furniture being used as a barrier, the only thing that interested the group was a chained up infected soldier in the yard.

"That's Mailer," West stated. "He was infected two days ago. We kept him here to see how long the infected can last before dying of starvation."

"They can die of starvation?" Fox asked.

"If they do not eat for some time." A soldier named Clifton said.

It was time for dinner. Everyone sat down as they were fed with preserved food in the pantry.

"Salad!" Fox said.

"Yep, made with lettuce and tomatoes." A soldier said.

"But my family grows tomatoes and lettuce," Fox said as she sat down. "I prefer if my food was grown from my garden."

"But what about waiting for the food to grow?" Chris said. "Do you buy it from a store?"

"No, but we get our vegetables from a community garden," Serena said.

"But I'm fine if they're store-bought," Fox said.

"And last but not least..." West said.

The smell of tomato sauce filled the air.

"Pasta!" Fox said. "Shoot me now! I'm in heaven!"

"Wow, you're fangirling all over pasta and salad," Karin asked.

Fox indulged on the food and wolfed it down.

"Fox..." Serena warned.

"Sorry," Fox said.

"Don't worry, I do that too if I'm hungry," Karin said. "I was worried that Peter might find me weird that I devour food fast, but Peter showed me that it can happen to him sometimes."

West interrupted the conversation.

"I hope you are enjoying your meal." He said.

"Yeah, so?" Chris said.

Johnson couldn't keep his eyes open. As he drifted off, he could see the others falling asleep as well.

"Nighty-night suckers," West stated.

* * *

Chris and Johnson woke up. They found themselves locked in a room with another soldier. It was the same soldier who spotted them while making their way to the blockade.

"What's going on?" Johnson said.

"There's something I need to tell you." The soldier said.

"What is it?" Chris said.

"West only made that announcement to lure female survivors to us. He intends to repopulate the world."

"Repopulate the world?"

"As in rape."

"What?"

"Your friends are in trouble."

"But then why didn't you speak out against raping the girls?" Johnson stated.

"I tried! But West's soldiers pointed their guns at me and imprisoned me along with you. But they scheduled us for execution!" The soldier said.

"What?" Chris said.

"We need to escape! You need to rescue your friends! You need to-"

Two soldiers appeared from behind the imprisoned soldiers and took him away.

"You're coming with us."

"No! No! No!"

The soldier was taken away. Gunshots can be heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, the girls were dressed in red ballgowns. The soldiers dressed in more casual clothes.

"Who's first?" West stated.

* * *

Chris and Johnson formed a plan. First, Johnson punched Chris in the nose so that blood can erupt from it. Then he pounded on the door while screaming.

"Help! Help! Infected!"

A soldier rushed in. He aimed his gun at Chris.

"Wait a sec..." He said.

WHACK!

Johnson knocked out the guard from behind. He looted the gun from the body and locked the soldier in the cell he and Chris were in.

"So what do we do next?" Chris asked.

The two went outside.

"Get me some boltcutters," Johnson said.

"Wait, we're going to send that thing free? What if it goes for us?"

"We need to keep our distance and make sure it doesn't see us."

The two got the bolt cutters from the shed and snuck behind Mailer without being seen by him. They cut him loose from the chains just as Clifton and his partner Bell arrived.

"Oh shit!" Clifton yelled.

Mailer saw and lunged for Clifton. The latter was knocked to the ground.

"Help!" Clifton yelled.

Bell tried to fire at Mailer but whiffed every single shot. As he reloaded, Bell saw Mailer vomit blood on Clifton. He immediately ran for his life. Mailer and Clifton, now infected, chased after Bell.

"Okay, they're gone," Johnson said.

The rain started to pour down on them as the two climbed the pipe leading to the second floor. There they saw a soldier patrolling the area. Johnson knocked him out and left him for Mailer and Clifton.

* * *

Karin was the first chosen to be "repopulated."

"What's that screaming?" West said.

Two of the soldier keeping an eye on Serena and Fox went outside to check. They saw Mailer and Clifton infected and opened fire on them. At the same time, Chris and Johnson appeared from the windows and escorted them outside.

"Where's West?" One of the soldiers said after killing Mailer and Clifton.

"I don't know!" The other soldier said.

Suddenly, they were surprised by an infected Bell and two other soldiers who were infected. They were mauled.

* * *

As the five made it to a car outside, Chris was the first open it. He was shot in the stomach by West who was sitting in the back seat.

"You killed my men!" West stated. "Now I get to kill yours."

While West made his speech, he didn't notice Karin getting in the car and driving it in reverse just as Bell appeared. The back window smashed, allowing Bell to kill West while the survivors escaped.

* * *

**3 days later...**

Chris regained consciousness. He found his stomach bandaged of his wound. He found himself in a wooden cottage filled with supplies. As he made his way downstairs, he saw Johnson and Karin setting up a banner. Serena and Fox were out setting it up.

"You're alive," Johnson said.

"What are you guys doing?" Chris asked.

"We're making a signal to be picked up," Karin said.

Chris, Johnson, and Karin went outside and helped set up the banner along with Serena and Fox. Just as they finished, they spotted something in the distance.

"A fighter jet!" Chris exclaimed.

The five got their attention with the banner.

"What do you see down there?" The co-pilot said.

"A banner. HELLO." The pilot read.

The word "_HELLO_" was spelled on the banner. As the pilot flew off contacting for support, the five watched optimistically from below.

"Do you think they saw us?" Karin asked.

"Maybe..." Chris said.

**THE END.**


	84. Episode 84: 60 Days Later

_**DAY 60...**_

* * *

The survivors were escaping from the infected by hiding out in Canada. As the writer walked through the crowds of survivors, he saw a familiar face.

"Peter!" He said.

"Yeah, it's me," Peter said.

"You made it." The writer said.

"And so did my friends," Peter added as he showed his friends safe and sound.

"Hey Peter, did you know that we can actually cure everyone of the infection?"

"Really?" Peter asked. "Is there a cure?"

"No. We just need to kill the first person who turned into a zombie."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Remember when Kenny turned into a zombie and doomed South Park?"

"Yeah, and Kyle sawed him in half."

"So if we kill the first zombie, we can save South Park."

"But here's the thing. We don't know who the first zombie is."

The writer showed security footage of a break-in at a Worcestershire sauce factory on his tablet. It showed the drug dealers being attacked by their zombified hostage.

"So that's how it started," Peter said.

"Want to come with me to end it for her?" The writer said.

"First things first," Peter said.

* * *

It then cuts to Peter and the writer gearing up. They bandaged their arms, legs, and neck to avoid biting spots. Then, they put face masks over their mouths to prevent blood from getting in. As they got in the military helicopter, four more soldiers hopped in. Three of them were Canadian, but one aside from Peter and the Writer was American.

"Hey! Who are these people!" Peter said.

"I... kinda told everyone else about it." The writer said.

Peter didn't say anything as the four soldiers greeted themselves. A barrel-chested man in his 30's named Doyle sat to the right of Peter while a burly man with a steel gray mustache named Stone sat on the left. Meanwhile, on the writer's side, a young but cocky American named Rory sat next to the writer while a tough and hardened medic named Scarlet sat on the other side.

"Is everyone ready?" The pilot, Flynn, said.

"Yeah, we're ready," Scarlet said.

The group was airlifted out of Canada and was taken into the US.

* * *

**4 hours later...**

Night has fallen. Peter was awoken by Doyle.

"We've arrived." He said.

As Peter got himself up, he saw the others armed themselves with assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles.

"Should we take flashlights with us?" Scarlet asked.

"No. The infected can see us with lights on. I think it's better if we take the night vision goggles." Peter suggested.

After the group geared up, they made their way across the streets viewing the infected moving in herds.

"Damn it," Scarlet whispered.

"What?" Peter said.

"My daughter's among them," Scarlet said as she viewed the herd.

"Tough titties," Doyle said.

As the group traveled to the factory, they encountered a radio signal on a downed military helicopter.

"To anyone who can hear us, there are three of us holed up at the school, we've got water, and food, and guns. But we're trapped, someone help us. Please." The voice said.

"Doesn't that sound fishy?" Peter asked the writer.

"Yeah, the woman in there didn't sound like she needs rescuing."

"But can we at least check anyway?" Rory asked.

* * *

The group wasted no time. They arrived at the school to where the message came from.

"South Park Middle School." Peter read.

As Doyle opened the barricaded gate, he and Rory went through first. They were ambushed by gang members while Peter and the others hid behind a building.

"Whoa, Whoa, take it, easy man," Rory said.

TWACK! Rory was knocked unconscious.

"There are no rules!" The gang leader stated.

Doyle was escorted away. When the group found the gang members gone, they snuck in.

* * *

As Rory and Doyle walked into the school gym, they saw a bunch of crazed people cheering on them. One burst into laughter. As Doyle and Rory were being stripped from their clothing, Peter and the others watched from below. Peter went down there disguise as one of the crazy people and cut a hole in the fence blocking Doyle and Rory from the crazed people. As the gang members finished stripping the two of their clothing, a large container was gently lowered from a crane.

"Release the beast!" The leader shouted.

The crowd was sent wild. Peter got the two's attention by showing the hole they can escape from. Meanwhile, the writer cut a bigger hole in the fence for later use. The container soon opened, leading to two infected charging at them. Scarlet threw a smoke bomb blocking the sight from the crowd and the infected. This allowed Doyle and Rory to escape. When the smoke cleared, the infected now targeted the vulnerable. The crowd. Mass panic occurred while the group escaped.

* * *

"Check for any bite marks!" Peter stated.

The group checked for bites.

"Not bitten." The writer said.

"Same for me," Peter said.

"We're clean," Scarlet said as she checked the other group members.

After checking for any form of blood contact, the group carried on.

* * *

An infected Riley was seen wandering around the park.

"Damn, they got Riley," Peter said.

"Oh my god, they also got Kenny," The writer said, showing a dead Kenny on the sidewalk but clearly infected.

"Bastards," Peter said.

"Is it me for shouldn't there be more infected?" Rory asked.

"That's strange too. I haven't seen this less in zombies ever since Wakefield." Peter added.

As the group made their way to the factory, they saw a huge line of infected, all walking slowly.

"What the hell?" Stone said. "What's going on in there?"

Peter deployed an RC car with a camera attached. As he controlled it with the tablet, he moved it inside the factory. The group watched on tape. A mass number of infected were worshipping a young woman. It was the same woman in the security footage the writer showed Peter.

"Great! Now we know where the index case of the outbreak occurred. Now all we need to do is to destroy the factory with that woman in it." Stone stated.

"No!" Peter and the writer argued.

"Why not?" Doyle said.

"It will just end up killing hundreds of innocent civilians who were turned. We can just simply cure them by killing the index case with a handgun." Peter argued.

"If that's the case, then why don't you do it?" Rory suggested.

* * *

As he covered himself with dead infected guts and blood, Peter made sure not to let any of it in his mouth, nose, and eyes. He took one last look at the group before walking in. The infected did not notice him as alive. Instead, they interpret him to be one of them. Peter still tried not to act suspicious. As he made it to the index case, he looked around before silently attaching a suppressor to his handgun. He pulled the trigger at the index case.

POOF!

The index case laid dead on the floor. Soon, the infected all turned and found Peter standing there, with his cover blown.

"Oh shi-"

The screen cut to black as the infected charged for him.

**THE END.**

* * *

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

...

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

...

..

.

...

..

* * *

"Gah!"

Peter woke up suddenly. He found himself at his home. Everything was normal again. As he went downstairs, he heard children playing outside.

"Oh. You're up." Newton said.

"What happened?"

"Some viral outbreak happened but then everyone has cured thanks to the writer," Newton said.

"So it was real." Peter thought to himself.

"You going somewhere?" Newton asked.

"I need to see him," Peter said as he left.

* * *

Peter met up with the writer at the bus stop.

"So you're up." The writer said.

"What the hell happened while I was asleep?"

"Oh, you just killed the index case and that's all. When the infected lunged at you, it was a good second before they turned normal again. I did, however, take a sample of the fluid used to infect the citizens and sent them over to Willard for a review."

"What did he find?" Peter asked.

"That's where we're going now."

* * *

Peter and the writer met up with Willard at his lab with the rats around to keep him company.

"Ah, writer, you're here!" Willard said.

"I need to ask you something Willard." The writer said.

"What is it?"

"Remember the sample I gave you a few days ago?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Did you find anything familiar on it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, take a look."

The three went to the testing facility where Willard showed a sample of the virus used to cause Pinkeye.

"This was no unintentional outbreak. It was a terrorist attack." Willard said.

"What do you mean?" Peter said as he checked through the microscope.

Strands of the virus used to cause Devil's Breath was found in the sample.

"Oh my god," Peter said.


	85. Episode 85: Newton's Story

**I think I focused too much on Sonichu. I promised that the story arc of Sonichu has reached to close. No more Sonichu. This time, I decided to focus on my favorite OC.**

**No, it's not Peter, it's Newton. His backstory is very interesting. So interesting is the topic we need to discuss.**

* * *

**Description: Newton's backstory is told.**

* * *

**16 YEARS AGO...**

A knock was heard on the castle doors of the Storm Realms, a country way ahead of its technology. One guard member peeked out to see an infant lying asleep in a basket on the doorsteps. He called out for the royal family to come down. It consisted of the king, the queen, and their 6-year-old son, Leon.

"Oh my." The queen said.

"What's he doing out here?" The king said.

"Take him in, we can't let him get cold." The guard added.

The baby didn't burst into tears the moment it saw the guards. When it opened its eyes, it just stared at them.

"What's it doing here?" One guard asked.

"Check the security footage." The king said.

The guards checked through the security cameras attached to the castles. They saw a female unicorn laying an infant through the footage. She knocked on the door and ran off. As she ran off, she left footprints leading into the woods.

"There she is." The guard said.

Two of the guards went outside and followed the footprints in the woods. It led them to port out on the sea. The guards kept hidden as they saw their culprit meeting up with three other ponies.

"Do you have the listener?"

The guards deployed a small probe that flew near the unicorn's feet. It recorded the conversation.

"You're a traitor Sunshine, how could you?" One pony without wings or a horn stated.

"It's just that... I fell in love with a..."

"An evil commander?" A pegasus pony added. "All he does his take over cities!"

"I swear he doesn't do that! I've been with him my whole life and he has never taken over a village once."

"Liar!" A unicorn said.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" The other ponies added.

With that, Sunshine was knocked to the ground and was beaten to submission.

"Tie her up!" The pegasus called.

Sunshine was tied and gagged. She was later hooked to a large rock. The three ponies took her body on a boat and drove several kilometers offshore until the guards cannot see them. After that, they threw her overboard.

* * *

**2 YEARS AFTER ADOPTION...**

Newton was just an average child. He didn't know why the queen was sent to a nursery, all he knows was that she got bigger on her stomach for some reason. As he played with his toys, he noticed Leon not playing with him like they always did. Newton walked over to find out why. He saw the queen give birth to a young daughter. Babies from royalty were held up high for the whole land to see. This happened to Newton and the crowd was baffled. But at the sight of the newborn child, the crowd was sent wild. Newton couldn't help but feel different.

"What should we name her?" The queen asked.

"Elise." The king said.

"Why?"

"Her name sounds very royal. Newton is based on a smart name, and Leon is based on a tough name."

"Elise it is."

Elise giggled.

* * *

**6 YEARS AFTER ADOPTION...**

Newton went up to the king who was playing with his daughter.

"Dad?" Newton asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why do I not look like everyone else?"

"Because you're special, Newton."

"That's what everyone says! Why am I different? Why do I not look like a satyr?"

The king grew silent.

"Okay, we found you at the doorsteps of our castle when you were a baby. You were all alone. No mom, dad, nothing. You had features that resemble a satyr, but there was enough that made you look different. You had the eyes of a satyr, blue eyes, and cannot wield magic like a normal unicorn can, but yet, you look like a unicorn which is why everyone calls you a dwarf unicorn. You just have features that are us, but you aren't one of us. But features or not, we're still your family. I know you're confused and maybe even hurt by now. I know you feel that no one is there for you, but we love you, and will help you feel like you're part of us no matter what."

Newton just remained silent after he heard this. He went to his room to think about himself.

* * *

_Time passed. 2 days later..._

A party celebrating the 300th university of the Scamander's rule. None of the royal children were allowed to attend the party. As the party ended with the king and queen returning home. As they boarded their carriage and were escorted by the guards, they didn't notice an ambush set up for the king and queen. A group of creatures of various animals launched magic attacks and charged for the guards. The guards fought off their attackers but did not notice a mole among them. The mole stabbed the queen in the neck causing her to shriek loudly.

"Hey!" Shouted another guard.

That guard restrained the mole before he could kill the king. After seeing their mole getting taken down, the attackers fled with several of their group members captured or killed.

* * *

As the mole and several of the attackers taken prisoners, they were being interrogated by an interrogator.

"Now, you are going to tell me why you murdered the queen." The interrogator stated.

One of the attackers, a griffin, laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about. We're just saving our little lands against the big giants like you." He said.

"What?"

"That's all we're gonna say."

Not another answer arrived from the attackers, aside from a clue that the mole was hired to eliminate the king and queen for a large amount of money. But the assassin who hired the mole to eliminate the king and queen was so carefully crafty that the loyal guards couldn't trace the assassin.

"So we can't find or catch the guy who did this." One guard stated.

* * *

The royal family attended the funeral of the queen. Except for the king. The royal children didn't get to talk to their father after their mother died. The royal advisor, Connor, showed deep concern and walked up to the king who was planning his revenge.

"Um, your honor, may you take the time to spend time with your children?" He asked.

"NO!" The king roared.

He was the beast of Beauty and the Beast. As the guards watched their king in concern, the king enacted the perfect revenge. Declare war on the country on where the assassins came from. As he ordered several of his soldiers to prepare, citizens watched in concern.

"Your highness, this really isn't a good idea..." Connor said. "Why don't we go after the creature responsible for this?"

But the king didn't listen. After finishing up, he left the Storm Lands for good.

* * *

No word came from the king. No word had information on the soldiers. The citizens grew more and more unrestful each passing day. Soon, an airship arrived. Leon, who had taken the place of the king, went up along with Newton and Elise. As the airship landed on the ground, the citizens realized it was not one of their airships. Soon, 4 winged unicorns went up to the royal family. All were female, and all were angry.

"You're the king's son, right?" The biggest one said.

"Yeah? So?" Leon said.

"I am the princess of the kingdom your father has taken over."

"Dad took over a kingdom?" Newton said.

The unicorns looked at Newton and frowned.

"It was very idiotic of you to take a pony into Storm Realm custody." The biggest's sister stated.

"But he has Storm Realm features!" A citizen added.

"He has the eyes, but where's his magic?"

"He... doesn't have any," Connor said.

"What a shame. And just when we can forgive and forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your father was killed by me." The smallest stated.

"What?" Newton said.

"That's right." The smallest said as she walked up to Newton with an intimidating glare. "He ruined our festival. But with the power of friendship, we saved our land!"

The biggest then took out a large scroll and read it.

"Due to an act of violence unleashed upon our sacred lands, you, citizens of the Storm Realm must pay!"

"With what?" A civilian joked.

All four smiled evilly.

"Arrest the royal family and their servants!" The biggest winged unicorn ordered.

A group of pony guards arrived to take the royal family away.

"Stop let me go!" screamed Elise.

"She's just a kid!" Leon added.

Newton was about to be grabbed by the guards until the smallest winged unicorn stopped them.

"Wait!" She stated.

"What are you talking about, your highness?"

"He can be really useful..." She said wickedly.

Newton was placed in a cage as the civilians watched in horror.

"Alright, take care of the shenanigans!" The biggest stated.

The civilians were all cowering in fear as they themselves were being rounded up and escorted out of Newton's sight. As Newton was taken away, that was the last he ever saw of Leon and Elise...

* * *

"HEY!"

Newton awoke with a jump. Two guards laughed and jeered at him. Newton lied down solemnly.

"You aren't ever sleeping again." The guard stated.

"Ah, we're almost here!" The other guard stated. "Time to see how it feels when our country was at war with yours!"

When the airship opened its doors, Newton was immediately met with a mass of boos and tomatoes thrown at him. Aside from that, a mass amount of jubilant creatures all celebrated the downfall of the Storm Realms. Foghorns blasted in the air, many male ponies took their shirts off and waved it in a circle, many flags were carried and waved throughout the town. Along with that, he was met with many glares from onlookers. As he looked ahead, he saw a terrible sight.

A noose. He was scheduled for execution. As he banged on the cage, the ponies just laughed at him.

"Don't you know that this cage is made out of diamond? The hardest material ever?"

"What?" Newton said.

As the unicorn was brought closer and closer to the noose, the harder he tried to resist. When the guards grabbed him from the cage, he tried to fight back but wasn't strong enough. As he was forcefully brought up to the stone stand in front of the glaring crowd, he was forcefully turned to face the crowd.

"Newton of the Scamander royalty, you are charged and convicted for treason, betraying your own creature, crimes against war, and aggression. You are sentenced to death by public hanging. Is there anything you wish to say as your last words?"

Newton didn't say anything as he tried to resist. A black hood was shoved over his head, blinding him. He was escorted over to the noose which wrapped around his neck. As the countdown began, he tried to fight back. The floor below him dropped and he was sent tumbling into darkness. But why wasn't he choked? And why were his hooves free from their binds? They were smashed on the floor, freeing them. Newton unmasked himself as he looked up. The rope has slipped pass his neck, saving him. The binds on him were broken. The guards looked down at him in confusion. Newton found a passage in the sewer system and ran.

"Don't just stand there, go after him!"

Newton ran as fast as he could eventually making it outside. But the guards were still on his tail.

* * *

As Newton ran into the forest to lose the guards, he found a place where he can hide in. A temple. He ran inside without any thought. As Newton looked around the temple while he was hiding, he saw a light. He approached closer and closer and closer...

* * *

Newton found himself in the woods again. But it didn't look like his woods. As he made his way out of the woods, he found himself in a land of cars and trucks. Naturally, he kept away from them. But he was met by the guards arresting him.

"Yeah, we got him!" A pegasus cheered.

"Call Shining! We've got him!" A unicorn added.

A normal pony used his radio to contact his superior, but no signal happened.

"Darn it, no signal." He said.

"And the portal that got us here isn't to be found." Another pegasus added.

"What do we do? How do we bring him home?" The normal pony said.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is finishing off the bloodline of the Storm King." The unicorn stated.

The four ponies found an abandoned cabin to where they can kill Newton. They quickly subdued him as they dragged him to the cabin. The normal pony was kept on watch outside, the unicorn was patrolling the halls, and the two pegasuses were torturing Newton. They found a toolbox where they can hit him with hammers all over his body, cut his skin with the blades of a saw, and apply punches all over his face. Newton just wanted it to end.

* * *

**10 MINUTES AGO...**

An unknown assailant watched the drama from away from its point of view.

"Shit." It said.

The assailant followed the ponies to the cabin. As it watched the ponies preparing to hurt the little unicorn, it couldn't let them do it. Luckily, it knew the place. The cabin used to belong to a hermit. Surely there would be a hunting knife and a gun. The assailant has been trained with a gun as a child. As it made it's way up to the cabin, he noticed the normal pony.

"Crap."

The assailant snuck up to him from behind and snapped its neck. It then searched the body and found a radio. The assailant then slowly opened the door and made its way to the cabinet. There it found a handgun and an army knife. It found the unicorn exploring the house, reading the magazines. It snuck up to her too and with the quick use of the knife, was taken care of. It then went to the door of the room where Newton was in. The assailant took out the radio and called the pegasus inside.

"Huh? Who is it?" One of them said.

The assailant pulled the trigger three times, killing one of the pegasuses through the door. It then kicked the door wide open, revealing itself to the other pegasus and Newton.

"Wh-"

BLAM! The pegasus was shot in one of the hooves.

"Wait, wait!" She said.

"Fuck you." The assailant grunted.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The assailant then put away its gun and went up to a surprised and shocked Newton.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." The assailant said in a calm tone as it untied him. "We're going to get you out of here."

The screen cuts to black.

**THE END?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

.

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

...

..

...

* * *

Leon sighed as he and Elise were loaded onto the prison bus with them and their servants. They were sent into an underground mine so they can be forced as slaves. Leon turned to the window and saw a truck going at high speed. And it was heading to their bus.

CRASH!


	86. Episode 86: Newthood

**Oh yeah, I have a poll on my profile page. I want you to vote on it. In the meantime, let's continue with Newton. Also, sorry for the late update, this chapter is three times as long as the previous one and arguably my longest yet. Also, I had to do some research for this episode.**

* * *

**Description: As the years passed, a young Peter and Unikitty discover Newton's tragic past...**

* * *

Newton was unconcious in the assailant's arms as it carried him to a house.

"Mom! Dad! There's someone injured!"

Mom and Dad ran out to help.

"Jesus, bring him in, quick!" Mom said.

The assailant brought Newton in as they helped Newton with his wounds. Their pet watched with a surprised look on her face.

"We should give him time to rest. Let's put him in the guest room." Dad suggested.

Newton was brought to the guest room and laid to bed.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

Newton awoke suddenly to find a unicorn-cat hybrid next to him. As he looked across the room, he saw toys strewn about. Seeing those toys, he couldn't help but think of the quiet life back at his home. He kept to himself while the unicorn-cat licked him.

"Gah!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought that would awake you."

"You don't need to," Newton said.

"Daww, is the quiet unicorn all grumpy over the playful kitty?"

Newton covered himself with the sheets.

* * *

_30 minutes after that..._

Newton awoke with the smell of something cooking. It wasn't bad, but considering how hungry he was, it smelled like his food back at home. He went downstairs to find the family who took him in sitting down and eating pasta.

"Oh hey, you're up." The assailant said.

"What's going on?" Newton nervously asked.

"We're just having dinner." Mom said.

Newton turned and saw the unicorn cat hybrid also helping herself to the food.

"You can have some if you want." The assailant said.

Newton sat down and got some food for himself. He wolfed it down.

"Hey, not so fast!" Dad said.

Newton stopped.

"Sorry, I'm super hungry."

"So am I." The hybrid said.

Newton kept quiet as he ate. As soon as he was finished, he went back upstairs. Only to be awakened by coins being collected. Newton went downstairs to find the family playing on their Nintendo Wii. Mario Kart at 150cc.

"Oh, you're up. Again." The assailant said.

"I just want to know, what's your name?" Newton asked.

"Oh. It's Peter." The assailant said.

"Peter." Newton thought to himself.

"You wanna join us?" Dad said.

"No thanks."

Newton went back to bed. As he lied down, he couldn't help but think of the life he left behind. He was all alone. He could run away, but the family was so nice to him. But it wasn't his family. His family was probably dead. He never saw what happened to Leon and Elise. He felt so lonely and-

The door to the guest room opened.

"Hey..." A voice said.

Newton turned and found not Peter, but the unicorn cat hybrid from earlier. Her cheery tone was replaced with a worried look.

"You seem kind of upset..." She said.

"I'M FINE," Newton stated.

"Okay." The unicorn cat said as she backed away.

Newton changed the subject. "What's your name?"

"Unikitty. That's what Peter calls me."

"What kind of weird name is that?"

"It's not weird! I like it!"

"Maybe you like it. But not me."

Newton shoved Unikitty out of the guest room.

"I didn't even get your name!" She said.

Newton opened the door as he stuck his head out.

"It's Newton! Now leave me alone!"

* * *

_Days passed. It turned to months. During that time, while Peter went to school, Newton and Unikitty were homeschooled by Peter's aunt. As the holidays arrived, Newton remained silent._

* * *

Newton awoke with Unikitty shaking him up.

"It's Christmas!" She cheered.

Newton groaned as he got up. As he went downstairs, he saw the family opening their presents. Peter and Unikitty knew that their parents were hard at work so they only asked for one present. Peter got an Xbox 360 while Unikitty got a fox plush.

"Hey Newton, there's a present for you too," Dad said.

Newton went over and opened his present. An Ipad.

"Thanks. I guess." Newton said.

As everyone played with their new toys, Peter noticed Newton just not enjoying his Ipad.

"Something wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, it's just that, it's not what I want for Christmas."

"Oh. I see." Peter said.

"But, it's okay. I moved on."

"Right..."

* * *

**ONE YEAR AFTER THE SECOND ADOPTION...**

Newton had been living with Peter and his family for one year already. Newton rightfully told Peter on when the former's birthday was as the family set up, October 6. Dad ordered a cake while Peter invited Chris and Johnson over. At first, they were stunned at the sight of a cartoon creature in their world, but soon, they got used to it. However, only Peter and Unikitty knew that Newton was unhappy. They decided to keep it between them and not tell anyone about it. Newton blew out the candles in one blow as Dad and Mom were elated and recorded it on camera.

"What did you wish for?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to wish for anything." Newton said.

After the party, Newton went to the guest room, now his bedroom, to lie down. He could still feel his once-alive mother tucking him to sleep all the time. In fact, he saw her right now. As he sat up, his vision clouded before revealing that Unikitty was tucking hi to sleep.

"I'm sorry! I thought you needed some comfort." Unikitty said.

Newton exchanged an upset look on his face as he laid back down. As soon as the lights went out, the dreams began.

**Music: "Dead Island Trailer" from Techland.**

Newton imagined himself at a birthday party back at his home. All of his family and friends were right there for him. It was the one time where he felt safe and secure, but as time moved on, things became much worst, the nightmares played exactly as it did back then, and it was still there to haunt him.

"Gah!" Newton yelled.

Unikitty awoke from the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Newton paused.

"It's nothing." He said.

But as soon as Newton pulled the sheets over him, Unikitty could hear faint crying noises.

**Music stops.**

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AFTER THE SECOND ADOPTION...**

Newton was now ten years old. He, Unikitty, and Peter were out on a hike in the forest. Newton thought back about the years he spent with Unikitty and Peter. He and Unikitty grew more closely together while Peter later befriended him. Howling winds echoed in the trees as the three came across a natural underground structure, a cave.

"Check this out!" Peter called out.

Newton went over to where Peter and Unikitty was an found a hot spring.

"I wish I could jump in," Unikitty said.

"We don't want to get out clothes wet. Besides, these hot springs can have boiling hot water." Peter suggested.

Peter took pictures of the bats sleeping in the cage. As they continued to explore, Unikitty motioned everyone to look where she was looking. A large clump of brown fur was snoring loudly.

"A bear," whispered Peter.

The group quietly snuck away. As they were walking back to the entrance, something cracked under Unikitty's foot.

"GAH!" She screamed.

Newton grabbed her hand as he too fell down deeper into the cave with her. Everything became black for both characters.

* * *

As Newton regained consciousness, he found himself with no broken bones, just some pain over.

"Uni! Are you okay?!" Newton called out.

"Yeah... I think so..." Unikitty said as she tried to get up.

CRACK! Unikitty fell onto the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Newton said.

"My legs! They're busted! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Hey! You okay down there?" Peter called out.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Newton said. "We don't need any help!"

"No, we're not! I can't walk, we're stuck here, and who knows what's waiting for us!" Unikitty argued.

"I'll go get help! Wait here!" Peter called as he left.

"How are we supposed to get out of here, ?!" Unikitty said after Peter disappeared from their sight.

"He will only fall down the cave with us," Newton said back. "Too risky."

"But how are we going to get out of here? My legs hurt."

Newton just threw Unikitty on his back.

"Wow, you're really strong." Unikitty awed.

"No, you're just really light. Have you ever seen me lift a boulder?"

* * *

_Cut to a moment of Newton trying to lift a large rock. He gave up shortly after._

* * *

"Wait a minute."

"But you said you can't walk."

"I know... but... we'll find a way out... I'm just glad you're my friend." Unikitty said.

"Me too."

"I feel so attached to you. Maybe we're more than that?"

"Over here!" A voice said.

It was from Peter. He brought Chris and Johnson over with a rope.

"Grab this!"

They threw the rope down and tied it to a stalagmite. With their strength, they pulled both Newton and Unikitty back up.

"We're saved!"

"Even though you were stuck for like, ten minutes."

* * *

The group went home and treated Unikitty's leg.

"Thankfully it will heal up in a few hours. It's only a minor sprain."

"That's good to hear," Dad said.

"Yeah..." Newton said.

He didn't know why, but Newton had flashbacks to when Peter first found him. His parents initially rejected him at first despite treating him of his wounds, but Peter convinced his parents to let him live with them. Newton no longer had parents, and how were Peter's parents supposed to make him feel better?

"Hey?" Newton said as he stood up.

"Yes?"

"Can I be excused to go to bed?" He said.

"But it's too early to sleep," Dad said.

"I know, it's just that..."

Newton went to his room before Peter's parents can give him an answer.

* * *

"No, No!"

Unikitty woke with a jump. She saw Newton having another nightmare. Feeling sympathy, she walked over to him.

"Psst, hey." She said, gently shaking him.

Newton woke up.

"What?"

"Want to go outside?"

"But it's late!"

"You know, for a walk."

Newton silently nodded.

* * *

With the only sounds of the town with cars driving, Newton and Unikitty arrived at the playground. With nothing but homeless asleep on the benches and around the basketball court. The two sat on the swings as they talked to each other.

"So what do you want to bring me here for?" Newton asked.

"It's where I come to think. It's quiet, peaceful, and a perfect breathing spot." Unikitty said as she took a breath.

"It may be," Newton said.

"You know, there's another reason I brought you out here."

"What is it?"

"It's just... that I... I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we'll be able to get through with this, but you and me and-"

"Can I finish for you?"

Unikitty nodded.

"I think after growing up with you and even though your not my sister or... anything, maybe we should stop being friends and-"

"NO!" Unikitty yelled as she lept out of her swing. "Please no! You can't go! I love-"

Unikitty covered her mouth. Newton's eyes widened. He was originally going to say to be more than friends, but then he figured that actions speak louder than words. Newton brought Unikitty closer to his chest. From a distance as Peter followed the footprints of his foster brother and sister, he saw with shock as Newton was over Unikitty. He didn't say anything as his mouth was open in surprise.

"No, No, it's not possible." He said to himself.

As Newton got off of Unikitty, the latter stared into his Storm Realm eyes.

"Maybe we should stop being friends and be more than that?" Newton asked.

Unikitty was over Newton again. Peter decided to leave and head back.

"You know, I actually felt uncomfortable like you when I first moved in with Peter," Unikitty said.

"Yeah, me too," Newton added. "I guess we have a lot in common."

The two went into laughter.

* * *

**6 YEARS AFTER THE SECOND ADOPTION...**

Now 12, Newton was enjoying the good life with Peter and his family. Today, Peter went outside while he and Unikitty remained inside.

"Newton, remind me why Peter told us to stay inside?"

"It's because Peter and his family don't want us to expose ourselves to the outside world," Newton said.

"It's so boring inside. I want to go outside to play. In fact, we can only go outside when Peter is sure there are no people around to see us!"

"Are you trying to find a way around this?" Newton asked.

"I say we go outside and find Peter," Unikitty stated.

"Wait, no-"

It was too late. Unikitty went outside after making sure no one was there. Newton ran after her.

* * *

Soon, the two arrived at South Park elementary.

"What are we doing here?" Newton asked.

"Shh! Look!"

Peter was trying to get into a vent on the back of the school. Unikitty and Newton went up to help.

"What the? What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked. "How'd you find me?"

"Because we saw you from a distance," Newton said.

"That doesn't- Ugh nevermind, help me with this."

The two boosted Peter up into the vent.

"You coming?" Peter asked.

Unikitty and Newton also went inside the vent. Meanwhile, inside the school, the entire school of students was brought into the gymnasium by twelve creatures of Newton's world.

"If any of you starts moving, we will execute you all." A voice demanded.

Peter opened the airways of the vent to peek out. A female blue unicorn brought up a sixth-grader and pointed her horn at him.

"Tell me where he is!" She demanded.

"I-I don't know!"

"This is stupid, we know you're hiding him. The most wanted creature in all of Equestria!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

POOF! The sixth-grader became headless as he collapsed on the floor.

"David!" Someone yelled.

"Listen up, everyone! It's just simple! Hold up the poster, Talon!"

A male griffin held up a poster of Newton's face so that everyone can see. At the sight of the poster, Newton went sent running.

"No, No, No, No, No-"

"Shh. What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"The poster." Unikitty pointed.

Peter took out his phone and zoomed in.

"Oh shoot, you gotta see this."

Peter showed Unikitty a picture of the poster.

"You're wanted?" Peter asked.

Newton nodded solemnly.

"Dad..." He muttered.

Peter opened the vent and dropped down on an insectoid creature, crushing him but saving himself.

"Jaws!" A yak shouted.

"Get him!"

Peter ran out of the gym.

"Yona and Sandstorm, go after him!"

A yak and a normal pony went after Peter. The others kept an eye on the prisoners.

"Aw, I thought Peter would get them all out." Unikitty sighed.

"We can't leave Peter with those guys," Newton said.

"What? But just a minute ago, you were scared."

"I know, but we need to rescue him."

"But how do we know where he is?"

* * *

The two went to check the rooms through the air vents.

"Okay, there's no one here," Newton said.

Both he and Unikitty went out of the vents and into one of the rooms.

"Peter, are you there?" Unikitty calls out silently.

Footsteps were heard. Newton and Unikitty went back into the vents. Unikitty stopped Newton after he got up.

"Wait, we forgot to-"

It was too late. Sandstorm and Yona had burst into the classroom. They turned on the lights.

"Look! I think that guy climbed through the vents!" Yona said.

Yona was the first to go through. She saw Newton and Unikitty backing away in fear.

"Gotcha!" She said.

Newton and Unikitty tried to flee, but Newton was grabbed on his leg.

"Gotcha, you little brat!" Yona said as she pulled Newton in.

Newton kicked the yak in the face.

"OWWWWWWW!" She screamed as she let go.

"Go! Go! Go!" Newton shouted.

Both he and Unikitty fled.

"Get me out of here!" Yona said.

Sandstorm tried to pull Yona out, but she was stuck in the vents.

"Next time, let someone small like me go in." He said.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

As Newton and Unikitty crawled quickly through the vents, they spied on the now 6 creatures in the gym.

"You heard Sandstorm, there's someone in the vents! Let's flush them out!"

A smoke grenade was thrown into the vents. Both Newton and Unikitty were sent into a coughing fit, forcing them to go into the next room. They ended up in the science lab with the creatures on their tail.

"Search the area!" An insectoid said.

Three creatures arrived in the room to where Newton and Unikitty were hiding. Newton quietly picked up a beaker and threw it against the wall without anyone but Unikitty seeing it.

"I hear something!"

This made the exit wide open. The two escaped without the creatures noticing them. As they checked the hallways to make sure the coast was clear, they were surprised by two hands on their backs.

"Peter!" Newton said.

"Shh! Over here!"

The three hid in the janitor's closet.

"I thought you were caught!" Unikitty whimpered.

"Pfft. They're going to do a lot more to me if they catch me." Peter said.

"So what do we do now?" Newton said.

"We need to let the police do the work," Peter said.

"How?"

* * *

The three arrived near the entrance of the school. A male griffin and a female dragon were patrolling the area. Their backs were turned on them, just to keep an eye on anyone who opens the door.

"Okay, you take the griffin, I'll go for the dragon," Peter whispered.

In a synchronized takedown, Peter and Newton took out the two creatures. Unikitty ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey look!" A police officer said.

"Don't shoot!" Unikitty shouted.

Two officers ran up to Unikitty and pinned her to the ground. Peter ran up to them.

"She's not a threat!" Peter said.

The officers pointed their guns at Peter.

"Everyone's safe inside!" Peter shouted.

"Go check." The police sergeant said.

While the three were escorted away from the school, the police ran into the school. Gunfire can be heard as the students fled and embraced their parents. Everyone ran, including the three.

* * *

The three were on the way home. Peter stopped them once they reached the park.

"Over here, I know a shortcut," Peter said.

The three made a shortcut through the park. As they walked down the path, Newton had the feeling of wanting to open up about his past.

"AHHH!"

That sound made both boys turn around. Unikitty was held hostage by a male orange dragon. More creatures popped up from around them. It was the same creatures who attacked the school.

"Well, well, well. Look what Newton has done over the years." The leader, a female unicorn said.

"What are they talking about?" Unikitty said.

"You know what you guys are talking about, You're housing a criminal!"

"What?" Peter gasped.

"Housing a criminal is an offense to our great nation! You two are under arrest."

Peter was about to be grabbed by the female bug and male yak, but Peter avoided their attacks. The unicorn's horn glowed leading Newton to push her away. As they struggled for each other, Unikitty bit the dragon's claw off.

"AUGH!" He screamed as he let go.

Peter wrestled and pushed away a male griffin. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his right leg.

"AUGH!"

A female insectoid had bit down on his leg. Peter shook her off and tackled her to the ground. But just as he had the upper hand, he found himself being levitated off the ground. The unicorn that Newton had saved Peter from before now had her assailants in her control.

"This is too easy." She said. "You're now coming with us!"

With her prisoners still in control, the unicorn took the three back into the woods.

* * *

Soon, the three found themselves at a deserted campsite. The unicorn suddenly released her hold on the three.

"What the?" Peter said.

"You're still not free to go. We need to open the portal." The unicorn said. "Open the spellbook, Flare!"

The male dragon had trouble opening the spellbook thanks to his injured hand.

"Okay, here it is! The spell to open the portal." He said. "The assistant must hold the spellbook up while a unicorn with the ability of magic must cast the spell while making the correct horn movement."

"Wow, a lot just to open one portal." The unicorn said.

"Okay, the spell is _Conjurus Portamus _with a circular motion with your horn."

"Conjurus Portamus!" The unicorn said as she drew a circle with her horn.

A portal opened up showing the three the world on where Newton came from. Or Equestria, as the creatures called it. Peter instantly got up and shoved the unicorn into the portal sealing her there. As the portal closed behind her without any time for her to react, Newton and Unikitty got up and fought off the creatures too. As the insectoid was going for Peter's neck, Peter twisted it so that it faced in a 90-degree angle.

"Crysalis!" Flare panicked.

While Flare was distracted, Newton got up and pulled the spellbook out of Flare's grasp.

"Run!" He yelled.

The three ran for their lives.

**Music: "Psychosis" from i9incher.**

"After them!" Flare shouted.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Peter shouted.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Unikitty shouted.

"I'm going to throw the spellbook to you! It's what they want!" Newton shouted.

Newton tossed the spellbook to Peter. As they looked up ahead, they went down separate paths that separated them. Meanwhile, the creatures after them split up to cover more ground. As Peter ran as fast as he could from the male yak, he saw a trainyard up ahead. A train was barreling down the tracks which gave Peter an idea.

"You're stopping? This is too easy." The yak said when he saw his prey stop.

**Music stops.**

Peter deliberately waited while the yak crept up closer to him. At the last second, he got off the train tracks just as the train smashed into the yak. Just as he was about to catch his breath, he saw Flare flying in the sky.

"You missed me?" He teased.

Peter was sent running with the dragon on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newton and Unikitty met up with each other at the lake.

"You think we lost them?" Unikitty asked.

"Yeah, what do we do now?"

"We need to keep running-"

"Out of my way!"

Peter crashed into the two while running.

"Peter! You're here!"

"No time to rest!" Peter said as he got back up.

The two saw Flare on their heels. They quickly got back up as Flare continued after them.

* * *

Once they were sure that Flare lost track of them, the three ran back to Peter's house. Peter still had the spellbook in hand. But he put that in his room for later use. After hiding the spellbook, Peter went down to the basement and searched for anything he can use against Flare.

"Can we use this?" Newton said, showing a baseball bat.

"Yeah, arm yourself with it," Peter said.

The only thing Unikitty can find that might be useful was a plumbing wrench. As Peter sifted through the boxes, he found it.

"My dad's swiss army knife." He said. "We can take these three creatures on."

"Oh yeah, we just have to face the yak and Flare," Newton stated.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what did you do to the normal pony and griffon?"

"We disturbed a wasp nest just to get them off our tail."

_Cut to a moment seeing a normal pony and griffon both dead from being stung. The wasp nest was right next to their feet and wasps were swarming over their lifeless bodies. A rock was thrown at the wasp nest in their direction. It tricked the wasps into thinking the normal pony and griffon were their harassers._

"Well, I killed the yak from a train crash. Wonder what happened to him."

"Come out!" A voice said.

"Flare!" Newton said.

The three went outside to find Mom and Dad as Flare's hostages.

"You know the drill. Hand yourself over or else these people get incinerated."

Peter cracked.

"Heh. Do you honestly think you can take us on all by yourself?"

Flare breathed fire in the air. Everyone was stunned.

"Okay, you have flame breath." Peter gasped.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Newton must come over or else his family dies." Flare stated.

Newton had to make a difficult choice.

"Ok, you win." He said.

"No!" Unikitty yelled.

"Thank you kindly," Flare said.

As Newton dropped his bat and walked over to Flare. Flare was ready to take Newton away, but suddenly, he was met by Peter.

"What the? I asked for no resistance!"

"Maybe not from me," Peter said.

Flare looked around and saw not only the neighbors of Peter's house surrounding him but the police and the students of the school his group once took over. He was surrounded. But that didn't stop him. He scooped Newton up and flew off, but he and Newton crashed to the ground. His wing was busted. He used his flame breath to intimidate the people, but that didn't stop them. As the police approached closer to him, they handcuffed him to the ground. They covered him in a muzzle and threw him in with the other creatures they rounded up.

"Bye! Have a beautiful time!" A civilian teased as the police drove Flare away.

* * *

Newton was left alone in his bedroom after Flare's arrest. Soon, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Peter and Unikitty walked in.

"Newton. We need to talk." Unikitty said.

"I knew it."

"Yeah, something about Flare. He said something about housing a criminal. Were you a criminal?" Peter asked.

"No," Newton grunted.

"But why are they looking for you?" Unikitty asked.

"Why do they want you dead?" Peter added.

The two didn't notice Newton getting stressed out as they fed him more questions.

"What's this about the Storm Realm? Are they as evil as they think?"

"You were gone for 6 years?"

"JUST STOP!" Newton shouted, unleashing his stress.

**Music: "I'm Scared Too." from Fury.**

Both Peter and Unikitty stopped with the questions.

"It brings back everything!" Newton shouted.

"Okay! We know how you feel!" Unikitty said.

"Just... what happened back there?"

Newton looked at the two.

"You want to know?"

"We're your friends, and we're on your side," Peter said.

Newton just covered his ears as everything came back to him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_Newton was just living a comfortable life with his royal family back in his world. Everything all changed when the queen died. So tragic of his loss, the king became... different. He left Newton and his siblings to be taken care of by their servants. For days, the kids wait until their father to come back, but he wouldn't. Then, the dam burst. A group of ponies from another part of the country had arrived on their soil. Newton remembered the haunting words._

_"It was very idiotic of you to take a pony in when he's not related to you."_

_"Arrest these citizens for acts of violence on our lands!"_

_As the civilians fled in fear while the guards arrive to kill and arrest the individuals who tried to fight back. The royal family received the worst punishment of all. Not only were they stripped of their servants and luxuries, but they were forced to separate from each other. Newton never saw his brother and sister ever again after. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Newton received the worst punishment of all: being declared a traitor in front of his kind. He looked up and saw a noose hanging in front of him. He knew what was going to happen. As Newton was escorted to the center of the stage, the captain of the guards took out a note and read out loud for everyone to hear._

_"Newton of the Scamander family tree..."_

_"Who names their son Newton?" One pony snicked to her friend._

_"An idiot who doesn't understand friendship does."_

_Newton looked down so that he couldn't risk looking into the glares of so many ponies._

_"You are hereby charged and convicted of treason, betrayal of your own creature, crimes against war, false imprisonment, theft, destruction of public and private property, aiding the enemy, torture, aggression, for gruesome murders that number the thousands you have been found guilty Newton!" The captain stated. "It is rare, rare for all of us to come face to face with the monster that harmed us all, and the maximum sentence I can bestow upon you is death! Death, Mr. Scamander! Nothing but swift, sheer death! Get it ready!"_

_Newton was fitted into a black hood that covered his face. As the noose was tightened around his neck, he couldn't see anything. Meanwhile outside, the captain silently nodded to his guards. The lever was pulled. Newton was sent tumbling into darkness... But his neck was tightened for some reason. His binds were also loose, allowing him to break free. As he pulled the hood off, he found out that the rope slipped past his neck, saving him. When he looked around, he saw a long tunnel with a light at the end._

_"Don't stand there! Get him!"_

_Newton ran as fast as he could to the light. The guards lept down the hole and chased after him. As he ran down the light, he heard voices._

_"Over here!"_

_"It's safe!"  
_

_"Come on!"_

_The voices got louder as Newton ran to the light. His chasers were closing in on him, he lept just as they were about to grab him..._

* * *

"NO!" screamed Newton as he lept onto Unikitty. "I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back!"

"Shh, Shh, It's okay." Unikitty comforted as she stroked his back.

Newton had extreme fear on his face. Panic attacks and all.

"I know..." Peter said worriedly.

"I'm not a murderer!" Newton blurted. "I didn't!"

"I know you didn't kill anyone," Unikitty said softly.

Peter looked into the terror of Newton's eyes. As his friend was shaking and blurting his past up to Unikitty, he decided to just leave him alone. He closed the door quietly.

* * *

**8 YEARS AFTER THE SECOND ADOPTION...**

While Newton has opened up about his past to his new family, things still made him see the past. Peter called them "triggers", or events that cause Newton to enter into a state of panic. Like today. Peter's family was having a barbeque. As Dad put the beef on the grill, it triggered a flashback into Newton. His family also ate on a grill too. His family... His family...

"Hey, where's Newt?" Dad asked when he was in the middle of serving the burger.

Peter and Unikitty looked at each other.

"We'll go get him," Peter said as they left.

* * *

The two arrived in Newton's room where they found him curled into the closet and squeezing onto a stress ball.

"Sorry, it's just that..." He began.

"It's not your fault," Peter said. "I'll go ask Dad if I can bring food up for you."

"But Dad doesn't want me to make a mess in the room," Newton said.

"Okay, eat at the table," Unikitty said. "Inside."

Peter brought Newton's food inside the house while he and Unikitty ate outside.

* * *

**9 YEARS AFTER THE SECOND ADOPTION...**

"Hey look!" Unikitty said.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"They're showing Equestranauts: The Movie. I so want to bring Newton along to see it!" Unikitty said while reading the news on her phone.

Peter looked at the phone and that was all that convinced him to know that showing this to Newton was a bad idea. But this was too late. Newton was shown the news as well as the synopsis about the movie.

"When the lands get threatened by an evil king, the six travel beyond their homeworld to meet new friends and face deadly challenges on a journey to save their world." Unikitty read.

"Um, Uni, this isn't a good time right now," Peter warned.

Newton just kept quiet as he slammed the door. The two could hear him crying behind the door.

"Okay! We're not going to see the movie together!" Unikitty said.

That didn't stop Newton though.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Unikitty sighed.

"It's not your fault. I've tried to help him, and it seems that it's going the right way." Peter said. "I took him to therapy, tried to help him cope by playing video games with him, we even walked outside to have a chat."

"But if Newton finds out that I've seen the movie, he'll act as I betrayed him!"

Surprisingly, Newton spoke from behind the door.

"You can watch the movie if you want, just don't tell me about it!"

* * *

As the busy streets are filled with people walking home from work, Peter was walking with Unikitty to the premiere.

"So, are you excited as I am?" Unikitty asked.

"Not really. I haven't even seen the TV show it was based on." Peter said.

Peter arrived at the movie theater. It did not surprise him that a long line of kids with their parents are there. But more surprisingly, there were adult fans on the show as well, males and females alike.

"Holy crap." Peter gasped.

"That's a lot, who knows if we get seats. I really hope they still have seats." Unikitty said.

The two waited at the back of the line. For five minutes straight, the two waited until it was their turn at the box office.

"Hi, we'll take two tickets for Equestranauts: The Movie," Peter said.

"Okay, printing your order..." The ticket seller said.

Two tickets were given. Peter and Unikitty went inside.

"Hey, wanna buy some popcorn and soda?" Unikitty asked.

"Sure," Peter said, feeling hungry as well.

"Ugh, my wallet..." Peter thought as he paid for the food.

Soon, they arrived at the theater showing the movie. After the commercials aired, the movie began. It started with the theme song, naturally, before diving right into the movie. It started with pegasuses flying around the land with ponies down below set up for a festival. Exactly how Newton recalls. That made Peter raise an eyebrow. Of course, there were the songs, as well as the main antagonist, the Storm King. It nearly matched Newton's description of him. However, instead of the kind, caring, loving father that Newton claims that the king is, the king in the movie is a ruthless, cold-blooded, sadistic, cruel, and blood-thirsty villain. Yet, despite this personality, he is portrayed as a goof. Not smart an intelligent as Newton says.

"Hey, isn't that Newton's father as he claims he is?" Unikitty whispered when the Storm King first appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, but why is he more Robotnik than Thanos?" Peter whispered back.

"Don't know."

As the movie played on, it became a lot like what Newton says. Either coincidence or correctly predictions.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, Newton was going through his stuff. He played with Peter's Nintendo Switch and had a collection of well-known hits.

"So where's Peter and Unikitty now?" Chris asked.

"They're at the movie theater," Newton said.

"Oh, watching that Equestranaut movie?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you come along?"

"Because I don't want too."

"Suit yourself," Chris said.

After Chris left, Newton decided to face the cave. He walked over to Peter's laptop and turned it on. He went on a pirated website and clicked download.

"Okay, do your worst," Newton said to himself.

* * *

Near the climax of the movie, the king had all the power. After absorbing the magic from four winged-unicorns, he betrayed his forces for his gain. With his power increasing, he felt and looked unstoppable. But the six and their allies all formed together to push him to his death below. The crowd in the movie theater gave a standing ovation, but it left Peter and Unikitty with terrified looks. Now they knew how Newton felt. While the Storm King's forces surrendered, they were let off since they were betrayed by their master.

"So a simple betrayal is all that needs for forgiveness?" Peter said.

"What a ripoff!" Unikitty added.

"So what's your real name?" Filli-second asked the secondary antagonist, who was a unicorn with a broken horn.

"It's... Fizzle Pop Berry Twist." She said.

"That's the best name EVER!"

The main characters agreed as the film concluded. While the audience applauded, Unikitty was left all disappointed. Peter couldn't argue with that though. After the movie, the two went outside.

"Horrible," Unikitty muttered. "They demonized Newton."

"It wasn't very good," Peter said. "I felt bad for the Storm King."

"I'll say. Newton's story is much better than this."

"But does that mean..."

"No. I won't stop watching. It's just that... It's a movie. It's not real." Unikitty said. "It's just non-canon."

"Yeah."

* * *

Newton kept quiet as he gathered with the family at dinner.

"So, anything interesting happened today?" Dad said.

No one said a word. Everyone kept quiet aside from the usual.

"Pass me the broccoli," Peter said.

Peter loaded his plate with vegetables.

"Oh, you seem to have a veggie-mouth," Dad said.

"Yeah, I just like broccoli," said Peter.

As the family silently ate, Newton felt the need to speak up.

"Everyone..." He said.

The family looked up.

"I need to tell you something. I'm from another world."

"We know." Mom said.

"You don't know that! Besides, were you ever wanted?"

Everyone was stunned.

"I was marked as an act of treason! I just watched a movie that was nothing but propaganda against me!"

"Oh no, he watched it." Peter thought.

"What movie was it?" Dad asked.

"The Equestranauts Movie. Now, I know you're going to say it's a kid's movie an that I'm overreacting, but let me tell you this. It triggered flashbacks, trauma, everything that once happened to me that I feel guilty before was shoved back at my face. It felt like salt on an open wound."

"We're not saying you're overreacting," Peter said. "We know how you feel."

"Wait, how do you'll know?" Newton asked.

"We did the best thing," Unikitty said. "Talking about it. Didn't it make you feel slightly better now that you expressed your emotions?"

"Yeah. But it still hurts."

"We know." Mom said.

Newton looked up.

"We know how upset you are after your family died. I understand that you are confused, hurt, angry, and saddened right now. But remember, we're there for you."

"There..." Newton thought.

_Flashbacks of all the good times Newton had with Peter's family occurred._

"Yeah... yeah," Newton said.

"So don't take it too badly," Dad said.

And so, the nightmares stopped. Newton no longer woke up in fear. He felt more confident within himself. But he still had triggers, which hurt his recovery. But he knew this: He won't let the past bother him any longer.

**THE END.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

After the Equestranaut convention, Newton was ready to face his fear. When Peter introduced the writer to everyone, Newton was the only one who talked to him the most aside from Peter himself. The writer was like Newton's therapist. But one day, he went up to the writer looking fairly confident.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said.

With a flash of light, the two disappeared.

* * *

The ruins of a Storm Realm City can be seen as the two arrived in a burned down building. Walls crumbled to gravel, civilians walked around searching for any source of life.

"So this is what happened..." Newton said.

"Yeah..." The writer added.

As they passed through the city, they encountered a homeless satyr begging for money. Since they had no money on them, they left him behind. Newton passed by a bar and noticed that several women in the Storm Realms have offered themselves up for safety by the ponies who've occupied the lands. The throne of the king and queen were taken over by a mysterious black unicorn known as "Shadow".

"Wow, it's so depressing." The writer said.

"Yeah. I know." Newton said.

As the two walked back into the city, they passed by the cemetery. Among them was a familiar face.

"Leon..." Newton said.

The writer looked at Newton.

"You wanna go up and say you're sorry?"

"Yeah..." Newton said.

Newton walked up to Leon, who was looking at the king and queen's grave. The writer watched from a distance.

"Leon..."

Leon looked behind him. He saw a strange pony standing there.

**Music: "I Choose You" from The Amazing Spider-Man 2.**

"Stay there..." He said.

"I know. But I know you're surprised. I know that I want to say something but I couldn't think of anything to say. I just want to say that I'm very sorry. It's me, Leon. It's me."

"No, it's not true. You're not my brother."

"I am your brother, Leon."

"My brother is dead. He's dead, WHO ARE YOU?!" Leon shouted.

"Leon, listen-"

"I had to disappear and I'm sorry. I had to keep you safe and I'm sorry."

Leon went up to Newton and held him by the chest.

"WHAT?! SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Leon realized the words he just said.

"You're dead!" He blubbed.

"I'm not dead," Newton said.

Leon buried his face into Newton.

"I had to die to keep you safe. I had to disappear to keep you safe. I had to disappear to keep you safe." Newton comforted. "I had to stay away from you to keep the Mane Six from killing us. Do you understand? There was no other way to keep you safe."

Leon embraced Newton as the latter patted him on the back.

**Music stops.**

* * *

**Music: "The Rest of My Life" from The Amazing Spider-Man 2.**

The two went down to sit on a bench.

"Why'd you come back?" Leon asked.

"I had the courage back from where I came from. After I ran away, a nice person adopted me."

"Who?"

"Peter. He's a human."

"What's that?"

"He's a lot like you. Can walk on two legs, can hold stuff, speak our language. Only they don't have stuff you have like the eyes."

"I can guess Peter is a nice guy."

"Yeah. I also met this girl. She's a unicorn and cat mixed to one."

"Wow, what are the odds of that?"

"Don't know," Newton said.

The conversation went back to being serious again.

"What happened while I was gone?" Newton asked.

"Elise... well..."

Leon croaked.

"She... didn't make it..."

Newton looked up.

"Elise was captured by the yaks in Yakistan and was hanged for her crimes. I never got to say goodbye to her."

"Just like how we never got to say goodbye to Dad and Mom..." Newton said.

"I don't think you ever said goodbye to them."

"Right," Newton said.

"I know how you feel. They told us that they killed you. Now, I know that is not true. Because you are with me. And that's what matters most. I don't know how'd you freed yourself."

"It was a miracle actually," Newton said. "I just ran. And ran. Then, I found myself in a safe place. The family cared for me. They understood how I felt. They helped me through the triggers and traumatic events."

"Yeah. We both have our losses. We lost Dad, Mom, and Elise. We only have each other now." Leon said. "But, I know there is a light."

Newton looked up.

"There's a resistance called XCOM against the creatures who occupied us. Interested?"

Newton gave some thought. Peter was very careful about resistances after the Sonichu incident.

"I don't know. Peter often tells me that a revolution against a cruel leader will only replace it with another." Newton said.

"I know. I'll give you some time." Leon said. "But before I go..."

Newton looked up.

"Don't lose hope. If you lose hope, then the ponies would win. Mom would've died for nothing. Dad would've died for nothing. Elise would've died for nothing."

"I just don't know how to carry on without our family..." Newton said solemnly.

"Don't. Take them with you." Leon said. "I'm your brother, Newton. And I'm there for you."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I love you, brother," Leon said with a smile.

After a long embrace, Leon left the cemetery. Newton went back to the writer.

"I... I..."

"I see..." The writer said.

Both Newton and the writer left.

**Music stops.**

* * *

**Music: "You're That Spider Guy" from The Amazing Spider-Man 2.**

Newton was back in his room. He saw posters for the Parent's Day picnic being set up outside. As he sulked down, he noticed something on his desk. A flash drive and a note.

_Hey Newt..._

_I see how you feel right now. And I feel the same way too. I can't provide much, but I managed to find a recording of Dad's speech during his coronation. _

_Leon._

Newton looked around. The writer must've been asked to send the message to Newton from Leon. As he sat down near his computer, he put in the flash drive. A video playing during the king's coronation played out. He was now in his speech with the entire country watching.

"It's easy to feel on hope on a day like today. But there will be dark days ahead of us too. There will be days where you will feel all alone. And that's where hope is needed. No matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me one thing. That you will hold on to hope."

_As the speech went on, the good times of Newton's life up until now played in his head._

"Keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you is to become greater than who you are. We need that hope. And even if we fail, we know we can try again. As I am about to become king, I know that I would leave behind duties as a prince. But I know that one day, I would be a great king. We carry a piece of hope within us. To remind us of who we are. And who we were meant to be. As I'm about to become king, I know the difficulties that I face. But I have one sense of hope. You."

The video ended. Newton was inspired by the speech. He ran up to the writer, more confident than ever.

"I'm ready to face it," Newton stated.

"Let's do this!" The writer said.

Both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

**Music stops.**

* * *

XCOM was pinned down by magic fire from the unicorns. Newton and the Writer teleported into the action. They looked around the warzone to find dead soldiers of both sides lining up in a building up ahead. The two went into the building and found a familiar injured satyr.

"Leon!" Newton said.

"I'm... Fine..." Leon said.

"What's going on?"

"We're supposed to climb a tower and shut down a set of airships that are gassing the city," Leon said. "But of none of us made it."

The writer looked at Newton.

"Newton, you do it." The writer said.

"Me?"

"I have to stay here to make sure he's alive."

"You can do it, bro," Leon said.

Newton went outside and found the tower. Since he had no way to defend himself, he grabbed the closest weapon he could find. A lead pipe. He started to make his way to the tower.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" A voice said on the XCOM radio.

"The airships are almost about the reach the city! We're out of time!" A soldier said.

Newton knocked out a unicorn who was shooting at XCOM soldiers.

"Hey! Who is that?" One of the soldiers said.

"No... It can't be..."

"Come on..." Newton said to himself.

"I can see him! He's going for the tower!"

"Go, kid, Go! You have to bring down the airships!"

Newton was almost at the top.

"He's nearly there! Come on, you can do it!"

Newton saw an insectoid charging for him. Newton whacked him away. As he got into the control center of the tower, a griffin was overlooking the controls. Newton quickly knocked him away. He went up to the computer and turned it on. He accessed through the files. There was nothing about shutting down the airships, but there was the option to weaken their defenses so that XCOM can have a clear shot at the airships. That must be what they meant on taking down the airships. He selected the option.

_**SHUT DOWN OUTER DEFENSES OF THE AIRSHIPS?**_

Newton was about to hit yes... But the griffin who he knocked out earlier surprised him from behind and knocked him to the ground.

"You shouldn't have come back." He taunted as Newton fell unconscious.

Everything became black for Newton.

WHACK!

The griffin who was choking him was subdued by Leon.

"Do it, Newton! You need to take down the airships!" He said.

Newton crawled over to the computer and hit yes. Leon went to help him up.

"How did you?"

"Your friend saved me," Leon said. "Was he Peter?"

"No, but he's a friend of Peter," Newton said.

Newton placed his hoof over the lever to confirm the shutoff. Suddenly, he felt Leon's hand on him as well. Leon gave a determined look at Newton.

"Together." He stated.

"Yeah," Newton replied.

They pulled down together.

"The defenses of the airships are weakened! They're wide open for us!" A soldier said.

"Firing missiles now!" Another soldier replied.

"Firing!"

"Bombs away!"

"Launching!"

Both Newton and Leon watched as the missiles flew overhead of them. It made direct contact with the airships.

"Yes!" They both cheered.

**Music: "Uprising" from Audiomachine.**

Arm in arm, both brothers walked outside to see the airships falling. XCOM was standing over triumphant.

"This is all thanks to you, Newton. Today, independence is reborn. The fight to keep it starts now." Leon stated.

**THE END. (PART 2) ;)**

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

* * *

After the fall of the airships in the Storm Lands, it made everyone turn their heads.

"I can't believe it! Now they're starting to rebel against us!" A shady figure with a country accent said to her peers.

"Well, I haven't seen an uprising like this in a lifetime!" Another shady figure with a fancy accent added.

Several traumatized soldiers came back from the uprising.

"What? How'd you escape?" One pony said.

"He's back..." One insectoid said.

"Who's back?"

"The boy! The one with the eyes of the king!"

That made everyone gasp.

"Just give me another chance!"

His superior came up to him. She was in gold horse armor around her chest, head, and hooves.

"You already wasted your chance. A merciful leader would give their comrades a second chance. Only a fool will offer a third. You are dismissed."

"...Yes, my princess."

The soldiers left. The princess stared into a wanted poster of Newton with the eyes of fury.

**OKAY, THE END FOR REAL.**

* * *

**Whew! What an episode. It was a long time! But it was worth it! This has got to be my biggest one yet. Oh yeah, remember the poll I said that was on my profile at the very beginning? Vote on that if you didn't catch it. Meanwhile, read and leave a review.**


	87. Episode 87: XCOM: Aftermath

**I had thoughts of trying to write this story in Newton's perspective. Let's see how that goes.**

* * *

**10 YEARS AGO...**

"...Hey!"

Leon woke with a jump. He found himself in a crashed prison bus. It took him a second to realize where he was.

"Take my hand!"

Leon turned his head to the direction of the sound. An unknown soldier was helping the prisoners out, and he was about to pull Leon out. Leon pulled back, afraid of what will happen.

"Give me your hand!"

Leon shook his head rapidly.

"Give me your hand."

Leon complied and was pulled out just as the debris was about to crush him.

"Okay, he's out!"

"Good, fall back!"

Leon looked around him and saw several Storm Realm soldiers and civilians both wielding weapons.

"What's going on here?" Leon said.

"We'll discuss this back at home base." One soldier said.

* * *

The soldiers and civilians set up an underground territory in an abandoned mine. Several Storm civilians were holed up and cramped in tight spaces.

"Look, mommy! It's him!" One child said.

The civilians looked at Leon.

"It's the prince of the Storm Realm." One civilian said.

"Is that guy Newton or Leon?"

"No, it's Leon. He's alive."

"Excuse me, but's what's going on?" Leon asked.

"We're not bowing down to our little ponies..." One soldier stated.

"Yeah! Screw the ponies!" Another soldier added.

"Wait, but what about Newton? He's a pony like them." Leon said.

That made everyone silent.

"Wow, I never thought of that." One soldier said.

"And just to think of us as an overprotective parent that blames the media for our kid's upbringing." Another soldier joked.

"So what's going on?" Leon said.

"We're not going to let our country fall." A soldier stated. "If they want to get through our people, they have to get past us."

"But why bring me into it?" Leon asked.

"You're the king's son." A voice said.

A figure came from the shadows.

"Connor?" Leon said.

"Yes. It is me." Connor said. "I didn't let myself be captured by those creatures when they first arrived on our territory."

Leon changed the subject.

"Okay, and what does this have to do with me being the king's son."

"Now that the king is dead, you are our king now," Connor said.

"What? But that doesn't mean Dad is dead!"

"What those ponies said about your dad was true."

Leon remained silent for a while.

"How did he die?"

"From the ponies themselves, the princess was hailed as a hero after pushing your father off a ridge to his death."

"No..."

"I know this hard to believe, but it really happened. They told me about it." Connor said. "I'm so sorry about your father."

"I...I... I don't believe you!" Leon shouted.

Leon bolted away.

"Leon, wait!" Connor said.

A soldier stopped him.

"Let him grieve. It's not your fault." He said.

"Leon..."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

_Newton_

After the uprising in the Storm Realms, the creatures were driven out. But revolts in other cities were brutally suppressed. Now the creatures are back and the capital's defenses have been smashed. I returned to the base with news of the defeat.

The writer was waiting for me at the entrance of the base.

"Newton! Did the line hold?"

"Not even close," Newton said. "I need to see Leon."

"Last I heard he was setting up another defense."

"Why aren't we evacuating?"

"Change of plan I guess."

"This is crazy. I need to talk to Leon."

Even though Peter had managed to get Karin, Chris, Johnson, and Unikitty to help us with XCOM, it barely made a scratch in the creature's power. I guess what they said about friendship being magic is really "magic". I found Leon with Peter on the radio.

"Leon!" I said.

"Newt, did the line hold?"

"No. They'll be here soon."

Leon took a sigh of realization.

"Well that's it then, we lost."

"We have to evacuate," I stated.

Leon shook his head.

"Outside the capital we'll be sitting ducks."

"Better dead tomorrow than today."

Peter got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I'm getting a message..."

"Where's it from?"

"Kludgetown."

"Kludgetown? But that's across the Northern Seas." Leon said.

"I know but there's something interesting. Listen."

The message played.

"Mayday! Mayday! We know the creatures' crimes against the Storm Realm. If the people living there can hear this, I have vital information! We're hiding out in Klugetown right now. Once again, we're-"

The message cut out from there.

"What happened? It just stopped." Leon said.

"I don't know! But this can be big." Peter said.

Suddenly, the alarm blared.

"Oh no, they're here," Leon said.

We got into position.

"Firing positions! Get ready, everyone!" Leon ordered.

"Come on, let's do this!"

"They won't know what hit them!"

"Ready on the traps!" Karin shouted as she prepared the traps.

"I don't see them!" Chris shouted.

"Come on... Come on..." Connor said.

"Is it a false alarm?" Peter said.

"Steady everyone!" Leon said.

"Drones!" Johnson said when he spotted one.

Drones sent by the creatures attacked XCOM. They weren't much of a threat as we gunned them down.

"Is that it? Did we win?" Unikitty said.

"They're testing our defenses, stay focused!" Peter said.

"That's just their scout units. Come on Newton, over here!" Leon said.

"On my way."

I went over to Leon.

"Newton, whatever that message was about might give us a chance. We'll try and evacuate the base for real on our airships. I'm counting on you to find out that message."

"Got it," I said.

I went to the stash and grabbed the gear that I needed.

"Hey Newt, over here!" Peter shouted.

I went over to Peter.

"There's an airship for us, it's this way!"

"Change of plan everyone, we're evacuating!" Leon stated.

Just as I was about to meet up with Peter, a large explosion took out a hole in the wall. Several creatures burst out from the hole.

"Ponies and Dragons!" One soldier said.

"It's the Elite Guard!" Another soldier said.

"Newt, I can't reach you!" Leon said through my earpiece. "Debris is blocking the way. You get everyone out on your side! I'll evacuate from here!"

"You got it, Leon! Everyone get to the airship!" I shouted. "We got to get out of here!"

"Run! Run!" One soldier shouted.

"Everyone get to the airship!" Peter shouted.

"This way!" Unikitty added.

"Cover me!"

I distracted one of the creatures while the soldier who made that request ran for the airship.

"Come on Newton!"

I ran to the airship just as the last soldier made it.

"Come on, start it!" I said.

"I need the fix the motor!" One soldier said.

"Get it fixed!" Unikitty said. "We'll hold them back!"

As soldiers were being killed around us, the soldier making the repairs was giving progress updates.

"I can see the problem! I can fix it!" He said.

"Do it now!" Peter said.

"Someone cover me!" The writer said.

Peter covered the writer. The writer took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Peter said.

"Fixing the motor now!"

Suddenly, the airship started up like new.

"Everyone, get on!" Peter shouted.

Everyone boarded it without trouble. Peter and the Writer kept pushing the creatures back.

"Help me! Help me!"

A soldier was trying to hop on board. I lowered a rope so that he can climb onto it, but a dragon latched onto his leg and was about to pull him off. Peter fired a shot into his head, killing him. The soldier shook off the dead dragon as I pulled him up.

"Whew, thanks." He said.

"Don't count on it," I said.

"Leon, we got out," Peter said. "What's your status?"

"Good work, Peter! I saved as many as I could!"

"Is Karin, Chris, and Johnson among them?"

"Yeah, they got out too!"

"That's great to hear!"

"We'll try and meet up with you at Kludgetown later!" Leon said.

As the message ended, everyone tried to make themselves comfortable on the airship.

"Hey, who's steering the ship?" Peter asked.

"I am." The soldier who was making the repairs earlier stated.

"That's good to know."

"I wonder how Leon's doing with the others," I asked.

* * *

After the escape from the resistance base, Leon, Chris, Karin, and Johnson were on the road with a jeep.

"You know, you call yourself a cyberpunk city, yet I don't see anything futuristic," Chris said.

"Unless if you count the car," Johnson added.

"Yeah, but the car is futuristic, it's just a normal car," Karin added.

"Shut up, please." Leon groaned.

"So how are we going to get to Kludgetown?" Karin asked.

"There's a boat we can use, I know the way," Leon said.

As they turned down the street, the view of soldiers waving at them can be seen.

"Okay, we're here," said Leon.

Chris closed the door to jeep behind him as he hopped out of the car.

"Come on quick! I think I saw some movement back there!" A soldier said.

BOOM! The boat blew up into pieces.

"What the?" Johnson said as he got back up.

A group of gang members emerged from all sides.

"NINE OH, YOU LITTLE SUCKAHS!"

"Eat this!"

"Ambush!" Karin shouted.

"Who are they? I don't recognize them!" Chris shouted.

Gunfire erupted from the Nine-Oh. Everyone ran to the roadblock or any nearby building for cover.

"They're not backing away!" A soldier shouted.

"On the right!" Leon said.

Karin took out the soldiers on the right side. She went up to the second building floor to get a good view.

"More incoming!"

The Nine-Oh climbed up the wall from where they came from.

"You won't know what you're facing!" A Nine-Oh member shouted.

Chris went around the Nine-Oh to flank them. When a Nine-Oh member threw a bomb at Johnson and another soldier, Johnson picked up the bomb and threw it back at him.

"There are three guys left!" One soldier said.

Leon finished them off.

"That's the last of them," Karin said.

"Who are the Nine-Oh?" Chris added.

Leon went over to one of the bodies and unmasked him.

"Oh no." He said.

"What is it?"

A dead, unmasked satyr lied there in front of the group.

"Remember when I said that not everyone in the Storm Realm sides with us?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. You said there are some collaborators." Johnson said.

"But there are also people like us who will attack the creatures and us at the same time."

"So it's not worth it to reason with them?" Karin asked.

"No."

"So what do we do now?" Karin said.

"We have to find a backup boat," Leon stated.

Leon called on his earpiece for a boat.

"Okay, a boat will arrive to pick us up," Leon said to the others.

"So what do we do? Wait?" Chris asked.

"Pretty much."

* * *

_Newton_

Night had fallen. By now, Unikitty was sound asleep. But everyone was wide awake.

"Man, this airship is so slow," Peter said.

"I've got sights on something!" I said through the binoculars.

A black flag with a skull and crossbones appeared in the binoculars. Oh no... it can't be...

"Who are these guys?" Peter said.

"P-P-P..." One soldier stuttered.

"What?"

The flag was attached to a ship. Several anthropomorphic parrots jumped on ropes and swung across.

"Ahoy, mateys!" The captain said.

"Gah! Pirates!" One soldier panicked.

"Me name's Captain Celano." The captain said.

"Hey, grammar!" The writer said.

"They're doing pirate speech." Peter reminded.

"Oh, okay."

Unikitty woke up.

"Oh, man... what's going on..."

Unikitty trailed off when she saw the pirates.

"What's going on?"

"Not a step further, ye scurvy dogs!" One pirate said. "These skies belong to Celano and her crew!"

"And..." Peter said.

"We know about yer resistance and XCOM." Another pirate said.

"Oh, snap." One soldier said.

Celano turned to face me.

"I dunno wha' ye're doin' wit' these scallywags, but ye be wanted!" She said.

Celano held up a wanted poster in front of everyone. My face was on the wanted poster.

"Why are ye nah surprised?"

"Because we know," Peter said. "Newton told us."

"Are you going to loot us? Because that's what pirates do?" Unikitty asked.

"We don't want t' loot ye."

"You know, the last pirate guy I met did a terrible job as a pirate but this one does a pretty good job," Peter whispered to the writer.

"Now, all we want t' do be t' arrest this scallywag o'er here," Celano said, pointing at me.

Peter stood in front of me.

"Over my dead body." He stated.

"Fer our crew, fer th' fate o' marekind, attack!" Celano ordered.

The writer quickly wrote on his phone. Our guns turned into natural cutlasses, we were all in pirate clothing, Unikitty had an eyepatch over her eye, Peter had a captain's hat and coat, and I had a spyglass on myself.

"Um, writer, why..." Peter asked.

"Well, how else do you think we can fight off these pirates?"

The writer out up some pirate music playing in the background.

**Music: "Theme" from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Start 1 minute and 5 seconds in.**

"Attack!" Celano ordered.

Everyone readied their swords. Surprisingly, they felt lightweight and were easy to carry. One pirate charged for Peter who blocked his attack. The other pirates tried to swarm him, but they were interrupted by us. We fought off the pirates and even forced two of them off the plank. I disarmed one pirate while the writer finished him off. The writer then used a flintlock that he had with him for some reason and shot another pirate who was about to attack me from behind.

"I'll go help the wounded!" The writer said.

"You got it!" I said.

Meanwhile, Peter was helping with two soldiers with the pirates.

"Man, swashbuckling's fun!" One soldier said.

"Gary, don't make light of this..." Another soldier warned.

After finishing off the pirates, Peter then turned his attention to the captain.

"The chef, Uni!" I shouted.

Unikitty helped me with the chef of the pirate ship. She poured hot stew all over me.

"Aw, awww!" I groaned.

Unikitty knocked the pot out of her hands and surprised her with a whack on the back.

"Need help?" She said.

"Thanks..." I grumbled.

**Music stops.**

All that was left was Peter and Celano. They were both on the plank, fighting each other to the death. Peter surprised Celano by dropping his sword down.

"Wha' th'? Ye're makin' yourself much easier!"

Peter responded by sweeping Celano's leg so that she can trip. Peter finished her off by pushing her over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Celano sank through the clouds and was never seen again.

"Well, that's over with," Peter said. "Now can you change us back?"

The writer wrote everyone back to normal.

"Man, that was fun!" Unikitty said.

"Not fun!" I said back. "They could've captured me!"

"He's right, Uni," Peter said.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!"

A boat arrived just for the group. As they got on, they checked for more Nine-Oh.

"Okay, it's clear," Leon said.

As the group got on the boat, Leon started the motor.

"Oh man, that was close," Chris said when the land was out of sight.

"Not exactly," Leon said.

Everyone turned to Leon.

"You sure you're on our side? Because that doesn't sound good." Johnson said.

"This is important! It's not just ponies, griffins, dragons, or yaks we have to deal with!"

"Does it also have insectoids all over it?"

"Yeah, but they're called changelings by the other folk. We call them insectoids." Leon said.

"So why are they called changelings?" Chris asked.

"The changelings can change their appearance into anything you can imagine. Whether a pony, griffin, dragon or..."

"A creature like you?" Karin asked.

"Oh, rats."

Leon took out a lighter and held it in front of everyone.

"Leon! What are you doing?" Johnson gasped.

"What I'm doing to repel insects that might be in disguise of you!"

"Leon, calm down!" Chris said.

Leon calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just being paranoid."

"So fire repels them?"

"Yep."

"You know, changelings might actually be useful during wartime," Johnson said. "Think about it, they can act as spies and gather intel to their comrades."

"You're kind of right. But the main purpose of a changeling is to absorb the essence of any creature dumb enough to believe them. Nowadays, they are less violent towards others but still, they're pretty dangerous."

"Is there anything else we have to deal with?" Karin said.

"Yeah. Hippogriffs."

Silence for ten seconds.

"Wait, excuse me?" Karin said, holding her head.

"Hippogriffs."

"Are they like a combination of hippo and griffin-"

"No, not exactly. I can't say how to describe them but hear me this, they can live underwater AND on land."

"Wait, they breathe underwater and live on the surface?" Chris asked.

"There's some sort of special necklace that they wear that changes there form from sea-form to land-form. One of our scouts managed to take a picture of them while a hippogriff is in land-form."

The picture shown to the group was a creature with the head, claws, and wings like a griffin but the hind legs and tail of a pony.

"Okay, so what do they look like underwater?" Johnson asked.

"That, we don't know," Leon said. "We only saw the top part of their body in their sea form. They seem to have turned their front legs into fins and their hind legs into a fishtail. We couldn't snap a picture of that because they're good swimmers and they swim really fast."

"Figures," Chris said.

"Those are the creatures we have to face, but there could be more out there," Leon said.

"Then we have to keep an eye out," Karin stated.

* * *

_Newton_

Days passed for us. No land can be seen while I was getting tired of just looking at the ocean.

"Land ho!"

Everyone awoke with a jump. Solid land can be seen up ahead.

"Finally!" Peter exclaimed.

"Alright, need to act in camouflage." The pilot of the airship said.

After entering a code, the ship turned invisible from the ground view. The ship then landed far away from a city up ahead.

"That must be Klugetown," Peter said.

The sound of a boat driving can be heard. Leon and the rest of the group arrived.

"Great work, Newton!" Leon said when he found everyone safe.

XCOM looked around the town.

"That's strange, the place looks abandoned," I said.

"Is it supposed to be populated?" Peter asked.

"Not super much, but we better check. We were appearing there all at once and they might be afraid of us." Leon said.

Two soldiers were sent to check the town. They did not come back after a while.

"Ok, that's weird," Leon said.

"Wait, are they trying to force us out?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, but it's best if we surprise them," Connor stated.

We were split into three groups and were forced to stick together. Some soldiers pressed their backs against one another to not get attacked from behind. I was with Peter, Karin, and Unikitty as we checked the buildings.

"Okay, nothing here," Peter said when he slowly opened the first door.

As we walked down the hallway to the second door, Peter saw a wire up ahead. It was connected to the pin of a pipe bomb.

"I knew it, it's a trap," Peter said.

"Do we step over the wire or do we disarm it?" Unikitty asked.

"I don't know anything about bombs, so let's get over it."

We stepped over the wire, just as we were about to continue, the ground below us crumbled, sending us falling into darkness.

* * *

_Newton_

I was the first one to get up. I saw everyone there lying unconscious. I first went up to Peter.

"Hey, wake up!" I said, shaking him.

Peter held his head as he got up.

"Oww..." He groaned.

"Uni, get up," I said when I went to wake her up.

"How long has it been?"

Karin woke up after hearing my voice.

"Damn, I don't have a watch."

But everything was dark. Peter took out his flashlight and shined it around.

"Oh my god..." Peter said.

"What? What is it?"

As we looked into Peter's direction, he could see a female young griffin, shaking in fear.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Okay, aside from COVID-19, we've been going through social unrest right now. But please let this not be Planet of the Apes.**


	88. Episode 88: XCOM: The Assault

**So it's come to this. I want to try out a new writing style. Anyway, I'm feeling a bit stressed out right now over some personal issues as well as some hearing problems, so...**

* * *

**6 years ago...**

As Leon opened the door to an underground bunker, he prepared his weaponry. The gun was fully loaded, his knife was still sharp, everything was fine.

"Please, Daddy wake up!"

"Come on, Daddy the monsters are going to get us!"

Two voices, a boy and a girl, who sounded very much like Newton and Elise respectively, rang throughout the hallways. As Leon checked each of the doors, he found nothing but an empty room. As he went up to the last room, he found two kids crying over a dead body. Magic blast wounds were on his back, jaw marks were on his leg, and his face was badly bruised. The children backed away when they saw Leon.

"No! Don't hurt us!" The girl said.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," Leon said.

"See Anna, he's not going to hurt us." The boy said.

"Dimitri, I don't know if we can trust him." The girl said.

"Well, we can't stay here!" Dimitri said.

"Yeah, you can't stay here. What if the creatures find you?"

"You're right, we'll get eaten by them," Anna said.

"Stay close to me," Leon said.

"What's your name?" Dimitri asked.

"Leon."

"Leon, can you help me and my sister get out of here?"

"Just stay with me and we'll get out of here. Also, you have to keep quiet or else they'll hear you."

Both kids zipped their mouths and nodded. Leon checked outside before leaving with the kids. As they passed by patrol guards, Anna and Dimitri were asking questions.

"Our mom said that ponies are dangerous creatures, is that true?"

Leon thought of Newton when Anna said this. He wasn't a bad creature.

"No. Just some are bad. Not all of them are bad." He said back.

"How do you know?"

"It's because I met a unicorn, and he was cool."

"What was his name?"

"Newton."

"Newton. Never heard of that name." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, Newton was the story of the prince we lost!"

"Yeah, I heard stories of him. The ponies killed him!"

Leon just shrugged it off, but it still felt like a sack of bricks that hit him.

"We got anybody?"

That sound made everyone go quiet. Two insectoids were talking to each other from a distance.

"Yeah. We got the Storm Realm soldiers hiding in the bunker. These kinds of stuff happen. Resistance, protests and we stop them."

"What is this Red Dawn?"

The insectoids split up to cover more ground. Leon motioned for them to remain quiet. He snuck up to an insectoid and took him out quietly. He went to the second insectoid and smashed his head against the wall.

"Wow, you are strong!" Anna gasped.

"Yeah, still am," Leon said. "Now let's get back before anyone spots us."

* * *

At the base, a woman was desperate to know what happened to her children. She was restrained by two guards.

"Please, you have to let me go out there! My children are in trouble! I don't know what happened to their father but please!" She said.

"There! That's our mom!" Anna said.

Leon brought the two kids up as they ran to embrace their mother.

"Dimitri, Anna, you're alright! But wait, where's your father?"

"Dad is dead, mom. But this man took us. We didn't run into any ponies." Dimitri said.

"Many thanks, Leon." The guard said.

"Yeah, as the last prince, I have to do something," Leon said.

The mother walked up to Leon with a sack of gold coins.

"Thank you, this isn't much, but this is as much as I can repay you."

"Eh, you keep it. You need it more than I do." Leon said.

As the mother left with her children, Leon walked into the base. Right now, it was packed with soldiers preparing themselves to resist. It was also filled with many family members seeking shelter from the ponies. Seeing the kids playing made Leon think about his own family. He was the only living member of the family left. At first, he didn't believe it when Elise died, but when he saw her contorted body hanging upside down on the occupied Storm Realm Castle, it made him swear vengeance for her death. Of course, when Newton was announced dead, Leon believed it without knowing his brother was alive and hiding. As the leader of XCOM, it was his duty to take place as king and overthrow the enemy.

"Commander Leon! You're here!" One of his supervisors, Connor said.

"Yeah," Leon said.

"Today's Newton's birthday."

Leon remained silent.

"I know losing Newton has a great loss on you."

"No. I'm swearing vengeance. Whoever killed my brother is going to pay. And they're going pay hard!"

Leon left with Connor as the scene cut to black.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

The captain of the guards occupying the Storm Realm gave an announcement.

"Starting today, you are not needed to chase after Newton Scamander." He stated.

"But how are we going to arrest him?" One guard said. "Pretty soon, Newton and his friends will topple us."

"I already hired six bounty hunters to go after him. Come on out guys."

Smoke obscured everyone's view.

**Music: "Turn Down for What" from DJ Snake.**

Five bounty hunters walked in a straight line, all together in a column. A male normal pony with a green coat and light blue hair, a female hippogriff with lavender feathers and wings, a female yak with yellow eyes and brown fur, a female dragon with orange scales and purple reptilian eyes, and a male griffin with blue feathers and yellow streaks all over his beak and tail all stood in a column in front of the guards. All of which looked intimidating.

"Meet Sandstorm, Silverstream, Yona, Smoke, and Gallus respectively from left to right."

"Wait, that's five." One guard pointed out. "You said, six bounty hunters."

"There is a sixth. She's infiltrated XCOM already."

The guards chattered with each other.

"So, who is it?"

The captain just smiled as he sent the bounty hunters on their way.

* * *

_Newton_

"It's okay, It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." Unikitty said, holding out a candy bar. "I've got some chocolate."

"Where'd you get chocolate from?" I asked.

"From your secret stash of candy." She sheepily admitted.

How did Uni-Screw it, nevermind. I had bigger issues to worry about than a Hershey's candy bar. It at least made the girl come up to grab it.

"Poppy!" A voice said.

A much older griffin came up to us. We looked around and saw underground colonists of all creatures living in there.

"My god..." Peter gasped.

"What do we do?" I ask.

Suddenly, I got a message on my earpiece.

"Newt, find anything yet?" Leon asked.

"I found an underground area with creatures living in there."

Leon went silent for a few seconds.

"Where are you right now?"

"In the blue building. There should be a hole in there."

Leon and everyone else at XCOM met up with us a few minutes later.

"What the?" Leon asked when he saw the creatures.

"Hey, can we talk with your leader?" Peter asked.

I went with Peter to discuss the colonist leader, an anthropomorphic skunk with blue streaks on his white line on his nose and tail. As we entered his office, he greeted us with a lukewarm welcome.

"Hi, I didn't see you here." He said.

"Um..." Peter said.

"Name's Kicks."

God, he looks like a character in Animal Crossing. He was even wearing clothes just like in Animal Crossing.

"Were you the one who broadcasted the message?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Are you with the resistance?"

"Yes. So what's this vital information?"

"I know how to destroy the defenses of the castle."

"The castle?" Peter asked. The castle was designed as a massive defense grid. Going there headfirst was considered suicide. Thus, all XCOM missions outside of the Storm Realms have to be done anywhere else besides the Castle.

"So what do we do?"

Kicks took out a photo and showed the two a picture of a staff.

"Huh. I remember this." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Peter said.

"I remember my dad holding the staff when he left us."

"What was the staff called?"

"I didn't ask. I just called it whatever."

"Sacana." Kicks said.

"The name of the wizard staff?" Peter asked.

"Yep."

"So what exactly does this staff do and how will it be able to break into their defense grid?"

Kicks sighed.

"Alright, someone please hand me a whiteboard or a chalkboard!"

Karin handed the supplies to Kicks. The latter drew on the whiteboard for everyone to see.

"So, the staff is powerful in terms of magic capability. It can match that magic of 10 winged-unicorns.

"10 winged unicorns?" Peter asked. "This is got to be a joke."

"No. There were stories that the Storm King himself wielded it. Now, it's in the possession of the winged-unicorns."

"Oh yeah, just so that we don't have to say winged-unicorns some more, what else are they called?" Peter asked.

"Alicorns."

"Much better," Peter said.

"Alicorns..." I shuddered.

"Something wrong?" Kicks asked when he looked at me.

"I was tortured by them."

"I see," Peter said before turning to Kicks. "So what else about the staff?"

"After the Storm King's death, the staff was split into three separate pieces each in separate locations. The wand or the biggest part of Sacana can be found back in the Storm Realm."

"But wait, weren't we just there?" I asked.

"You may be just there, but have you searched everywhere in there yet?"

"Guess I haven't."

Kicks continued. "The second part of Sacana is the orb, which can be found in the city of the Hippogriffs..."

"Don't say it..." I said, knowing what Kicks is saying.

"UNDERWATER."

He said it.

"The third and final part of Sacana is important as it is needed to enchant it with magic. A spellbook. This book can be found on Mount Mezoa."

"Mezoa?" I asked.

Leon walked in.

"It's the place where the Convocation of Creatures is held every year." He said. "Which is today..."

Peter looked at Leon with a confused look. Leon had to explain.

"Okay, it's the place where they discuss ways to punish us even further as a result of what Dad did."

"I see," Peter said.

"Once we find all the pieces of Sacana, we can rebuild it and have someone of the Storm King bloodline to wield it." Kicks said.

"I'll wield it. After all, I'm the eldest." Leon stated.

Normally, you'd expect me to argue with that, but since I was adopted by Leon and his family, I technically wasn't part of their family in terms of ancestry.

"So once we get the staff reforged, then what?" Peter asked.

"We use the staff to increase our power and make us get the advantage in war."

"I like it," Leon said. "But why help us?"

Kicks remained silent for a sec.

"Some of us knew about the Storm Realm's punishment and how harsh it was after the king died. But no one spoke up. That is until I came along and showed evidence of their crimes against the world. Guess who got arrested."

"You?" I asked.

"But as I was being taken away, I noticed some creatures on my side. They started to rebel against their leaders causing big riots in various cities."

"So that explains why creatures are living here," said Peter.

"Not to mention, do you think only six kinds of creatures live here: ponies, hippogriffs, yaks, changelings, griffins, and dragons live here?"

"No. You're a skunk," Peter said.

"Exactly. I'm not from here. I come from a country far from here."

"A country filled with creatures like you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kicks said.

"So I'm guessing that..."

"We don't get much attention because we're skunks?" Kicks answered. "Is it because we stink?"

"Only if you're threatened," Peter said.

"We don't even spray stink at all! We're just normal creatures like you and him!" Kicks said to Peter and me.

"So you're just..."

"A skunk. Yeah."

"Okay, can we move on now?" I ask.

"Okay, the best thing we need to do is to split up," Leon stated.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

When no one was looking, Unikitty pushed a crate outside of Kludgetown. One of the bounty hunters from earlier, Gallus, arrived with two guards. Unikitty removed her disguise, revealing to be a female insectoid with a blue body, pink wings, and purple eyes.

"Got her right here." The insectoid said.

Gallus looked inside and found an unconscious Unikitty inside.

"Good job Ocellus, I can't believe the captain's plan worked. " Gallus said. "So what is XCOM planning?"

"Word from Newton and his friends is that they're going to separate locations. Three of them are going back to the Storm Realm, another three are going to Seaquestria, and the last three are heading to the Convocation of Creatures to rebuild the Sacana."

"Is Newton with them?"

"Well, he is with me, some dude to the Convocation."

"Well, if they're going to split up to rebuild the worst weapon of all time, we have to split up to stop them."

"Hey Uni, where are you!" A voice shouted.

"Oh snap, It's Peter!"

"Wait, who-"

Ocellus quickly changed back into Unikitty.

"Go! Go! Take the real Uni away!"

Gallus and the guards went out of sight as "Unikitty" returned to the group.

"There you are!" Peter said. "We have to go!"

"Right!" "Unikitty," said.

Peter and Unikitty left with Newton on the airship. Meanwhile, the writer, Karin, and Chris were using one of the boats to make their way to the hippogriffs. Leon, Connor, and Johnson were heading back to the Storm Realm in another boat. The remaining soldiers stuck with the underground colonists to teach them how to train for battle.

* * *

_Newton_

On the airship, Peter, Unikitty, and I were on our way to the Mezoa. I knew about the Convocation of Creatures, but I've never been to one.

"You know, I wonder if this world is like Pandora," Peter said.

I was confused. "Wait, what?"

"Considering that your race is a friendly group of creatures, it makes me think that there are more than just insectoids, ponies, yaks, griffins, dragons, and hippogriffs. Like what about Kicks? He's a skunk."

"Yeah, so?"

"There could be more creatures we haven't seen yet. Like what kind is Unikitty? I've seen elves, demons, different kinds of humans, and toys throughout Dreamland." Peter said.

He does have a point.

"Peter, as much as you find interesting, we should stick with the mission," I said.

"You're right."

"Look! We're here!" Unikitty said.

Peter and I went over to the side and watched Mezoa in awe. The dojo-looking building on top of the mountain made it look foreign.

"Okay, activating camouflage." The pilot said.

The airship became invisible for anyone down on the mountain. As we flew over the mountain, Peter and Unikitty were dropped off by sliding down a rope.

"You know, we could've done that with a parachute," Unikitty said.

"There are no parachutes." The pilot said.

I stayed behind with the pilot to not draw attention.

"Okay, we're going in," Peter said.

* * *

As Peter and "Unikitty" walked in, they saw a large gathering of creatures of all kinds gathered around. There were the usual six kinds of creatures of course: Ponies, insectoids, hippogriffs, yaks, dragons, and griffins, but there were also some new kinds of creatures like cats and dogs, mules, donkeys, cows, birds, and like Kicks, skunks.

"Wow, name a creature and they're here," Peter said.

"Welcome, creature!" A voice said.

Peter and "Unikitty" turned to find a purple and lavender winged-unicorn, the same one who tortured Newton as a child, handing out flyers.

"Um, who are you?" Peter asked.

"Me? I'm Dawn Shining!" She said.

"I was expecting, I don't know, Twilight Sparkle?"

"My name isn't that," Dawn said before changing the subject. "So, what kind of creature are you?"

Peter remained silent for a few seconds.

"I'm Stan... and... I'm the leader of Earth!" Peter said.

"What?" "Unikitty" said.

"Shh!"

"Ooh, what's Earth?" Dawn awed.

"It's a magnificent country free of the Storm Realm! They once invaded us, but we fought them back!" Peter said, trying hard not to be suspicious.

"Yeah! Me too!" "Unikitty" added.

"And kind of creature are you?" Dawn asked to "Unikitty".

"Ummm..."

Peter quickly interrupted her.

"Bye, have a beautiful time!" He said, instantly taking Unikitty away.

"Huh," Dawn said when the two disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_Newton_

Yeah, I know that Peter wasn't trying to blow his cover, but mentioning the Storm Realm's fall was painful. I shut the transmission off to have a silent moment for myself.

* * *

Peter checked his objective on his phone.

"Okay, to find the spellbook, we need to infiltrate the meeting," Peter said.

"How'd you know that?" "Unikitty" asked as she was helping herself to a candy apple.

"That's what Kicks says," Peter said.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Peter and "Unikitty" arrived at the meeting.

"Following the Storm King's campaign, we have decided to open new trade routes to the countries present at this meeting. The Storm Realm will also have to pay fines for their crimes against Equestria. Now, we know about XCOM and their petty resistance, but our elite force of creatures have managed to flush the last base they have at their capital." The speaker said.

"Excuse me, but how is this helping?" "Unikitty" whispered to Peter.

"Look!" Peter said.

One pony who was in next along the line of speakers was holding a book that matched the description of the spellbook needed to power Sacana.

"Bingo."

* * *

After the meeting, Peter and "Unikitty" followed the pony with the spellbook.

"Got the spellbook on our tail," Peter said.

"Okay, where is he going?" Newton said.

Peter saw the pony with the spellbook enter an authorized personnel room.

"Of course it has to be in a room we can't enter without sneaking in."

"Can you find a way to get in?" Newton asked.

"Not without breaking in, of course."

"I'll keep on watch outside." "Unikitty" said.

"Okay, guess I'll have to sneak in."

After Peter went through, "Unikitty" met up with Gallus at a secret spot. She turned back into Ocellus.

"Okay, he's in," Occellus whispered.

Gallus nodded and went in after him.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Leon, Johnson, and Connor arrived back in the Storm Realm.

"You know, I never thought of coming back here again," Connor said.

"Yeah, Nine-Oh," Johnson added.

"Let's get to the staff before the creatures know what we're up to."

The three saw a blockade of guards guarding the entrance.

"It's too risky to engage them head-on, we need to find another way," Leon said.

"I don't think we need to," Johnson said.

The Nine-Oh were in the middle of launching an ambush on the creatures. Once they were all in position, they opened fire, sending the creatures running.

"That's what you get when you're in our territory!" One of them shouted.

"Hey look!" Another Nine Oh member said.

The Nine Oh had spotted Johnson, who immediately ducked under. The Nine Oh charged for the group.

"Oh, we're cooked," Johnson said.

"We'll get killed if we move!" Leon said.

"We'll get killed if we don't!" Johnson said.

Suddenly, Connor made a strange whistling sound, and that made the Nine Oh stop.

"Don't shoot! They're Nine Oh!" One member said.

"What? You're Nine Oh?" Leon said.

"No, I just made a deal with them to stop attacking us," Connor said. "In exchange for supplies, the Nine Oh would teach me their whistle."

The three noticed an injured Nine Oh member being held by their leader.

"Please, our comrade needs help." The leader said.

"Well, we need something from you first," Connor said.

In exchange for aiding the Nine Oh's injured comrade, the Nine Oh would aid the three into getting the staff for Sacana.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Chris, the Writer, and Karin arrived at the land of the hippogriffs.

"That's strange. I thought everyone would live underwater." Karin said as they parked the boat.

"Some of us do live underwater." A hippogriff said as he greeted them. "It's just that we can choose wherever we want to live now that the Storm King's gone."

"Wow, is everyone parading that the Storm King has fallen?" The writer thought.

"So, um, is there a way to breathe underwater?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, through our special medallion, we can change between land and sea forms! But it only works on us and ponies." Another hippogriff said.

"Well, I don't think it'll work for us," Karin said.

"Well, that means I can't help you then, bye!" The hippogriff said as he swam under the waves.

"I swear he was mocking us," Chris said.

"And I'm baffled on why so many creatures do not notice us looking different from them," Karin said.

"I think I know a way to breathe underwater." The writer said.

"How? Scuba gear?"

"No. There was an inventor back at Kludgetown and he knows a way on how to breathe underwater."

"So, what do we need to do?"

"Nothing. I managed to get this off of him."

Three rectangular sticks of gum were in the Writer's hand.

"Air gum. It will allow you to breathe underwater as long as your face is underwater."

"What happens if your face goes above the water?" Karin asked.

"It wears off. It will prevent you from getting wet, stabilize the pressure, and best of all, it won't affect our vision."

"Sounds cool and all, but does it work?" Chris said.

"Try it for yourself."

Chris took a stick of gum and chewed it.

"Do I have to keep chewing it?"

"No, you have to swallow it."

Chris swallowed the gum.

"Man, it tastes bad."

"How does it taste?" Karin asked.

"Like raw fish."

Karin took a sample of the gum too.

"Blech. You're right."

"It may not taste good, but it will help." said the Writer.

"Well, I don't feel any different," Chris said.

"Just go underwater." The writer said.

Chris and Karin had their arms crossed.

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

* * *

**SPLASH!**

Despite the splash of water, the three didn't feel their clothes becoming wet. Their vision was clear, they can swim around, and best of all...

"We can breathe and talk underwater just fine!" Chris said. "Woohoo!"

"Now let's find that orb!" Karin stated.

* * *

**Back at the Convocation of Creatures...**

Peter had successfully made his way past the guards and into the documents room. As he quietly closed the metal door behind him, the faint sounds of creatures speaking to one another had disappeared. It was time to start looking.

Peter held onto his earpiece.

"Okay, I'm inside the documents room right now."

"Good. Search for anything about Storm Realm magic or Sacana." Newton replied.

Peter went over to the "S" section of the documents. He carefully went through alphabetical order to find anything about the Storm Realm. Even then, he had to guess. When he opened the first one, it was just empty. The second cabinet he opened had a book inside, but it was just a cookbook. The third cabinet was covered in dust. When Peter blew on it, it was also not the spellbook.

"Ugh, how would cookbooks and kids books be in here and not documents?" Peter thought.

As Peter looked around, one file cabinet that he didn't check was open. In it was a glimpse of something red, as he walked over to it and opened the cabinet, it was a spellbook. As Peter opened it, it showed the diagram of Sacana and the spell needed to enchant it.

"Newton, Unikitty, I got the spellbook," Peter said.

"That's great," Newton said.

"Good job." "Unikitty" said.

But he wasn't out of the woods yet. Peter first checked around for any more guards. He saw "Unikitty" looking up at him.

"Gah!" Peter yelped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I know, but we need to get out of here."

"Why are you here? You were supposed to keep watch outside."

"That's the thing! I need to tell you something."

Suddenly, Peter felt himself being grabbed from behind by Gallus. It was a pony guard. "Unikitty" removed her disguise, revealing herself to be an insectoid.

"Oh, snap," Peter said.

"Like my disguise? It was easy enough to trick you and Newton into believing that I am your friend." Ocellus stated.

"Figures..."

"Now, we're gonna turn you in," Gallus said.

"I don't have a huge problem with that."

"Wait... we're you expecting this?"

"No, but what you're not expecting is this-"

POOF! The room became enclouded in smoke.

"OOF!" Gallus grunted.

When everything cleared, Peter was gone along with the spellbook, footsteps can be heard running down the hall, and Gallus and Ocellus was knocked to the floor. As they got up, the looks of determination of capture were on their eyes.

"After him!" Ocellus stated.

* * *

**Music: "Main Theme" from Mission Impossible: Fallout.**

As Peter ran down the aisle of the hallways he was trespassing, he didn't bother to look back at Ocellus and Gallus chasing after him.

"Newton?" Peter said.

"Yeah, what's happening?"

"Unikitty is an insectoid!"

"A... WHAT?!"

"The Unikitty that was with us is not the real one! It was a trap!"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm running down the hallway right now! I still have the spellbook in hand!"

"Okay, we're going for extraction!"

The airship was forced out of camouflage mode. As Peter dodged grabs from the guards and the surprised reactions among the creatures along the way, the airship went into position to pick Peter up.

"Stop!" One of the guards said.

Suddenly, Peter stopped. This got surprised reactions from the chasers. But that was for a brief second.

"You didn't say how long," Peter said as he ran again.

Two more guards were blocking the exit, Peter took out his gun and shot the two guards before they can grab him.

"I see him!" The pilot said.

"Preparing for extraction..." Newton said.

"Give it up, Peter! You're at the edge now, just face it!" Ocellus stated.

Peter lept off the edge... and grabbed onto the rope that Newton laid down for Peter to catch.

"So long, suckahs!" Newton taunted as the airship flew off.

On the ground below, everyone looked at the airship flying away in awe. Ocellus took out her pager.

"We've got a problem. They uncovered my disguise." She said.

"Did they escape with the spellbook?" A mysterious voice on the pager said.

"Yeah."

"Let them have it, it's not worth the trouble."

"Wait, what do you mean? They clearly-"

"That is part of the plan! Now stick to it!"

* * *

The alarm blared throughout the underwater city. The queen was horrified as she swam over to where the alarm blared from. There, she saw Karin tangled up in sea anemone. She was trying to reach the orb that fitted into the head of Sacana.

"Your majesty, she's trying to steal it!" One of the guards said.

"Arrest her! I'll take care of the orb myself!"

The guards swam up to arrest her. "You're going away, young lady."

Karin did not resist while she was being taken away. As the queen took the orb away, she did not notice Chris and the Writer setting up an ambush for the queen. A bright flash of light blinded her and everyone else around the area for a second before it became clear. The orb was missing in the queen's flippers, with the queen noticing two humans swimming to the surface.

"Get them!"

Chris looked down. "We've been spotted!"

"Run for it!"

As the two escaped the water and made it to the boat, they started up the engine and took off. But they weren't out of the woods yet. The hippogriffs changed into their landforms and flew after them. Luckily, they weren't the fastest flyers, but they were still good flyers.

"Gun em down!" The writer said.

While the writer drove the boat, Chris shot down the hippogriffs in the sky.

"Don't let them get away with the orb!" One male hippogriff with blue feathers said.

"Wait, that gives me an idea!" Chris said.

Chris took a rock the same size and shape as the orb, painted it the same color as the orb, and stuffed it in his jacket with the real orb.

Chris threw the rock into the sea. "Oops, oh no! I dropped my precious orb!"

"Forget about the thieves! The orb's what we're after!" Another hippogriff said.

All of them dove down under the waves, the rock sunk too fast for anyone to catch it. When it reached the bottom, one of the hippogriffs touched it.

"It's fake!" He said.

By now, it was too late for them. Chris and the Writer escaped.

* * *

The staff for the Sacana was kept in the throne room of the Storm Castle. But now, it and several caravans filled with gold, jewels, and other valuables were being escorted by the occupants. The leader of the occupants, one of the four winged-unicorns, announced setting off.

"As long as he's out there, we're not safe from XCOM! I want each of you on the hunt for Newton!"

**Music: "Devil's Work Undone" from Robin Hood (2018).**

Several civilians were sneaking around the convoy on the rooftop of the nobles. Making sure the guards didn't see anyone of them, three of them were working on the statue of the leader occupying the Storm Realm. They cut the steel rebars that held the statue straight up. As they chipped away the support beams, half of the convoy was already going under them. As they cut the last support beam, the statue already crushed two guards with others looking on where it came from.

"What the?" The leader said.

Sounds of people yelling were heard. The guards turned and noticed, a large crowd of Storm Realm peasants and middle-class men brandishing clubs, pitchforks, knives, several of them had forged bombs and incendiary devices to light the fuel. In front of the angered crowd, was Leon.

"Ready for this, Leon?" Connor said.

Leon said nothing as he put his red scarf over his face.

"A thousand bits for any pony who brings me one of these guys who knows where he is!" The leader shouted.

A swarm of guards went to protect their leader. Underground, several peasants and Johnson were drilling a hole underneath the convoy.

"This is it! No turning back now!" Johnson stated.

Above ground, the rioters all brandished their weapons. The guards marched in unison in a column. As the guards along with their leader passed one certain pillar, a rioter who hid behind the group poured a trail of oil behind them. As the rioters were face to face with the guards, Connor made the order.

"Throw it, Leon! Throw it!"

Leon threw an incendiary that sailed over the guards' heads. As everyone looked to see where it landed. The bomb landed perfectly on the oil trail creating a giant wave of fire. The rioters cheered as the guards were blown back.

"CHARGE!" Leon shouted.

The rioters charged for the guards. The unicorn guards formed shields of magic to protect their leader and the other guards. That proved fruitless, however, as the shields broke and the rioters charged for them. A riot broke out with bombs being thrown, rioters and guards alike being killed, guards arresting the rioters, and the leader making her way to back to avoid being hit.

CRASH!

The convoy was sent crashing into the earth below. Johnson broke the lock of the caravan and opened the containments. The peasants and Johnson started looting the gold and jewels. The guards guarding the caravan tried to stop them, but a peasant with a bow and arrow and shot them down.

"Bring them to the boat!" Johnson order as he grabbed a bag of money.

The leader turned to see the caravans being looted. "Stop them!"

Several shielded guards formed a blockade that protected their leader from the fire.

"What are they doing?" said one rioter through the chaos.

"They're walking through the flames!" said another.

As the leader went over to the hole, she saw nothing but the empty caravan in there.

BLAM!

"Crystal!" One guard gasped.

The rioters overwhelmed the guards, sending them into retreat. While a handful of them escaped, a majority of them were either killed in the riot or confronted and captured by the Nine Oh and the rioters working together.

"Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!" They chanted as they captured the surrendering creatures.

"We did it!" Johnson cheered as he climbed out of the rubble.

"But we're not out of the woods yet. The creatures who escaped could be regrouping and they would overwhelm us." Leon said.

"But we are prepared for anything!" One rioter stated.

"Now go and get your staff while I stay behind and help our kind."

"You're not coming with us?" Leon asked.

"Yes. They need you back at Kludgetown, and since I'm one of your lieutenants..."

* * *

**Later...**

After the success of obtaining the pieces needed for the Sacana, XCOM regrouped back at Kludgetown.

"Hey, where's Karin?" Peter asked.

"She was captured by the hippogriffs," Chris said. "She would distract them for us while we get the orb."

Soon, Johnson and Leon arrived.

"Wait, what about Connor?" Newton asked.

"Connor chose to stay behind in the Storm Realm and fight for the country's freedom," Leon said.

"Oh," Newton said with disappointment.

Chris looked around. "Where's Unikitty?"

Peter sighed. "Turns out we had a mole. Unikitty was an insectoid in disguise. She kidnapped the real Unikitty and took in her place."

"Crap, we gotta rescue Uni and Karin." The writer said.

"But first, we need the staff. Anybody got their part?" Newton said.

As Leon held the staff, Chris fitted in the orb.

"Now how do we power this thing up?" Leon said, looking at it.

"Wait a sec, I'm looking through the book," Peter said.

The page on the Sacana was found. "Ah, okay, it says here to put the staff on this page."

Leon frowned. "That's weird."

"Well, this book is weird," Peter said back.

Leon placed the staff on the page. "Now what?"

"The reader must state the words: _To the staff that touches this page, hear these words spoken. Keep your head touched to this page, and the seal of magic will be broken!_"

Suddenly, the staff flashed a bright beam of light that blinded everyone. When it cleared, the orb of the staff was glowing. As Peter went over to touch it, the glow stopped.

"Wow, nothing has changed."

Peter tried "casting" a spell.

"Flipendo!"

"What?" Newton asked.

Peter frowned. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened.

"Okay, this thing's busted," Peter said.

"Let me hold it," Leon said, taking the staff.

As Leon examined the staff, the staff's orb glowed brightly on his hand.

"I swear this thing is not-"

POOF! A beam of magic shot out of the staff.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Do it again!" Newton cheered.

Leon pointed the staff in various spots, it shot beams of magic powerful enough to go through rubble and walls.

"Wow, I feel like a god!" Leon said.

"Payback time," stated Newton.

* * *

Karin found herself being brought up in court back in the underwater city.

"Name!" said one hippogriff.

"Karin!" blurted Karin.

"Last name!"

"Platt!"

"Karin... Platt... What kind of name is that?" One audience member said.

"It's my name!" Karin said back.

"Silence in the court!" The judge ordered.

The bang of the gavel sent everyone back to their seats. "Now, Karin... Platt. What do you say about being the one who stole Sorcerer's Orb?"

That could've been the orb needed to powerup Sacana, but Karin remained silent.

"No answer? I hereby declare you guilty of-"

A whisper from the hippogriff sitting next to the judge whispered something into the judge's ear.

"So, you're XCOM?"

Karin nodded.

"Well, we have another XCOM member just for you in Canterlot."

"You mean Camelot?"

"No! Just- whatever. Take her away!"

* * *

Karin was brought in _Canterlot _and was met with glared faces among the crowds. Among them was a female pink unicorn with complete heterochromia, one eye sea blue, and the other emerald green. She had a medallion of a crudely drawn Sonic character, along with an ugly green mane and tail.

"Where have I seen that before?" Karin asked to herself.

As soon as Karin was brought to the castle, two ponies, one cowgirl looking pony and the other, a fashionista unicorn brought Karin inside the castle.

"I gotta admit, this place looks nice." Karin awed.

"Yeah, but's not the time for sightseeing." The fashionista pony stated.

As Karin was escorted down the hallways with the guards in formation raising their wings as spears, Karin was brought to the winged-unicorns. Among them was Dawn Shining.

"So... you're name is Karin... Platt?" The biggest said.

"Yes," Karin said.

"You stole the Sorcerer's Orb in Seaquestria while your XCOM friends have done equally horrific actions."

A vision of what Peter and his friends did was shown in front of Karin. Peter stealing the spellbook, a riot in the Storm Realms, and stealing the orb was just a few.

"From your friend stealing a spellbook in one of the greatest gatherings, to your other friends launching a riot in the most dangerous country, to you stealing the orb and letting your thieves run off with it."

"What can I say?" Karin said. "We're rebels."

"Are you mocking us?" Dawn asked.

"No. I'm stating the obvious. You ponies have done terrible actions, I was there to witness it. I won't bow down to you since I know your crimes!"

The winged-unicorns were dumb-founded. Then, they wickedly laughed.

"You think we did bad things? Take a look at what the country you are defending has done! And we have proof! Bring her in!"

With a metal harness strapped around her neck and being pulled by six guards carrying chains, a friend of Karin's was brought up to her.

"Uni!" gasped Karin.

Dawn cracked. "Oh, she's your friend?"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Karin screamed.

Everyone grew silent, even Unikitty and Karin herself.

"You never screamed in anger before..." Unikitty said.

"I'm surprised that a shy girl like you screamed." Dawn teased. "The only other time I saw a shy girl scream was when my friend yelled at her bunny."

"She needs to know the truth." Unikitty solemnly said.

Unikitty herself removed the harness and chains.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Karin said. "You're working with them?!"

"You don't know the truth, Karin, what the ponies said about Newton and the Storm Realm was true."

"This is ludicrous, they're lying!" Karin struggled.

"Take her to the truth!" The biggest winged-unicorn ordered.

* * *

Karin was escorted to a small room. In the center was a movie projector on a desk. Near the desk was a chair for Karin to sit.

"Now, ya need to see this, sugar cube." The cowgirl pony said. "I'm honest about this."

"Bluffer!" Karin accused.

"Oh, shut up." The fashionista pony shrugged.

The cowgirl pony turned on the projector which played the movie. It displayed a normal-looking area of Canterlot, to which the ponies were setting up for a festival.

"They're-they're..." awed Karin.

"Peaceful creatures? Yep." The cowgirl pony said.

But darkness arrived, an airship flew overhead.

"Is that..." Karin asked.

"Yep. A Storm Airship." the fashionista pony stated.

As the airship landed, the drawbridge opened up. At that point, several guards lept down with intimidating glares to the crowd. The ponies stood back with fear on their faces. As their leader stepped from the smoke, he looked more like a goof than what Newton says about him being intelligent and courageous.

"Is this the Equestranuats movie?" Karin asked.

"No! It's real!" The cowgirl pony said.

More of the cruel deeds of the Storm Realm happened in front of Karin's eyes. They rounded up the ponies and used them as slaves. Several of them were put into cages, the unicorns were forced to empower the king. The normal ponies were forced to give massages to the Storm Guards, the pegasuses were forced to deliver food for them. As Karin watched on in horror, the more betrayed she felt. But the worst one of all was the Storm King's ally, Newton Scamander. He looked young but was very dangerous. He assisted with the torture of the ponies, encased the wing-unicorns in obsidian, and after the Storm Realm's defeat, he escaped swearing revenge.

"Why..." Karin said to herself.

"Now you know..." The cowgirl pony stated. "Now you know what it feels to be betrayed..."

"Why did I ever join them?"

"Easy. Because you don't know our side." The fashionista pony stated.

"But... But..."

"Look at this way. When one door closes, another one opens. You may feel that you lost your friends after discovering their evil deeds, but you have friends that exposed the truth."

"I still don't know..."

"We'll be here for ya, sugar cube." The cowgirl pony said, releasing Karin.

As Karin walked into the castle, she met up with everyone else having dinner together. It was a royal dinner of salad and fruit. Karin sat down next to Unikitty and ate along with her. After dinner, they went outside into the garden together.

"So, did you see the video?" Unikitty asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe Newton was evil back then." Karin said.

"So now you know the truth," Unikitty said.

"What am I supposed to do? Do I just walk back to them?"

"No. We need to convince them to lay down their arms." Unikitty said.

Soon, Dawn came up to the two. "Would you kindly follow me?"

Karin and Unikitty followed Dawn to the library.

"You know how XCOM is meant to save the Storm Realm from falling?"

Both of them nodded.

"Do you feel like convincing your friends on the actions the Storm Realm did?"

"Yeah..." Karin said.

"Then we need to convince them that we're on the same side."

* * *

_Newton_

We all prepared ourselves on what may be the biggest fight yet. With Leon on the lead, we were ready to break into the Canterlot wall. But Peter suggested doing it silently.

"Look, if we do with stealth, they wouldn't expect us and we can take them by surprise."

"But what about last time?" Leon said.

"Technically, you blew our cover," Peter said.

Leon didn't argue with that. "Alright, after taking care of the guards, open the gate for us."

Peter, the writer, and I went up thanks to a grappling hook supplied by one of the members of XCOM. As we climbed to the very top, we stayed out of sight.

"Crap, security cameras," Peter said, noticing cameras and drones scouting the area.

"There's the camera guy." The writer said, pointing down below.

"Crap, how are we going to take him without alerting the other guards?" I asked.

"We need to work our way there," suggested Peter as he went up to the first guard.

The guard was on patrol. As he walked back, he didn't notice Peter jumping on him and silently subduing him. Peter then concealed the body in the dark.

"Okay, move up," whispered Peter.

The writer and I moved up.

"Okay, what about the lights?" I asked.

"We need to wait until no one sees the light. Ever played Splinter Cell?"

"No." The writer said.

"You're more likely to be spotted if you are in bright areas and less likely in darker areas."

"So can we like shoot the lights?"

"Yes, but let's risk someone spotting us." I sarcastically added.

"Just follow me," said Peter.

We stealthily snuck past the guards and made it to the camera room. There was one dragon in the middle of his donut break. He stood in front of us, watching us in confusion until Peter lept up and knocked him unconscious.

"Okay, disabling the security cameras now." The writer said as he went up to the security panel.

I went outside and disabled the alarms. I went back in to rejoin Peter and the Writer.

"Okay, let's open the gate," Peter said.

As Peter pulled the lever to open the gate, he heard a voice on the unconscious dragon's radio.

**Music: "Ninja MI Drums" from Mark of the Ninja.**

"Someone activated the gate, we need to find them." One guard said.

"Oh no, we've been spotted." The writer said.

We made our way outside just in time as the guards went to the security room to investigate. The guard noticed the gate switch activated and tried to reverse it. He couldn't. Meanwhile, the writer took out all the lights.

"Search the area!"

I saw the gate opening halfway, XCOM had pushed their way through and opened fire on the guards. It happened so fast that no guards were able to escape. We emerged from hiding.

"That was great, Peter!" Leon patted on my friend's back.

"Yeah, the element of breaching," Peter said back.

"Come on! We got a castle to storm!" Chris stated.

* * *

The creatures around Canterlot were taken by surprise from XCOM. All of them hid indoors, but surprisingly for them, XCOM did not attack them.

"They're going to the castle!" A hippogriff said.

* * *

_Newton_

I didn't expect this to happen, but we made it to the castle. Finally, Dawn would pay for killing my father. We would rescue Karin and Unikitty, and the alicorns, winged-unicorns for those who are wondering, would pay for their crimes. Leon placed a charge on the doors.

KABOOM!

"We're in!" Kicks shouted.

"Weapons free!" One soldier said.

"Surprise suckers!" Leon shouted.

Wait, why are there no guards? You expect a big place, especially a castle, to be heavily fortified.

"To the throne room!" Peter shouted.

As we made our way to the throne room, we did see someone there. Unikitty and Karin. But they didn't look happy.

"Karin! Uni! You're alright!" Leon cheered.

Unikitty looked crestfallen as she looked at me. "Why?"

Wh-What?

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"We know what you did," Karin said solemnly.

A whirring sound filled the room. A large plastic screen used for Powerpoint presentations was lowered in front of us. I turned back and noticed a movie projector standing perfectly there on the edge. Two normal ponies pressed the play button.

* * *

The same footage of what Karin saw about the Storm Realm played in front of the XCOM's eyes.

"What the? They're murders?" Chris awed.

"No! This is fake!" Leon stated.

"Wait, who's the enemy now?" Johnson asked.

"XCOM is." A voice said.

The image on the screen changed to Dawn and the other two winged-unicorns.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Dawn Shining, princess of friendship." She said.

"Shut up!" Peter shouted.

The biggest winged-unicorn on the screen spoke up.

"I, Solas, princess of Equestria, have declared you _XCOM _as terrorists!"

In a fit of rage, Peter shot the screen, which had little effect. Newton looked at Unikitty.

"You sold us out?" Newton asked.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Unikitty protested.

"If you want to live, you will lay down your arms and we will accept your surrender peacefully." The second biggest winged-unicorn, Lunis said.

Dawn took the screen.

"As for your freedom, I guess your friends should let them know."

The image changed to Unikitty reading a message forcing XCOM to surrender.

"Creatures of XCOM, this is your comrade Unikitty."

Peter glared at his former female friend. As he marched up to her, Leon restrained him. Unikitty just backed away. Newton stared at her in heartbreak.

"I stand before you today in the hope to discourage you into committing acts of terrorism in our great nation of Equestria. I want you to free your mind from the insidious violence and voices that are the resistance and open yourselves up to friendship that is Equestria."

"They couldn't have broken you that easily!" Peter shouted at Unikitty.

"It is not worth it to face the Goliath that is friendship."

The image changed back to Dawn. "And she goes on and on about this."

Solis then made a statement. "XCOM. It's done for."

The video stopped.

"AUGH!" Peter shouted. "What do we do now?"

Newton noticed Unikitty and Karin putting on gas masks. Before anyone can do anything, he felt himself getting sleepy. Peter was the first to go when he collapsed on the floor. Then the writer. Then Chris. Then Johnson. Newton fell asleep shortly after.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I was super busy with school and stuff, so it's surprising that I was able to get this much done.**


	89. Episode 89: XCOM: The Fall

**4 YEARS AGO...**

"So you're saying that you belong to a family of satyrs?" Peter asked.

"Yep," Newton said.

"That doesn't make sense. You don't look anything like one."

"What do you mean?"

Peter took out his phone and showed him an actual picture of a satyr. A satyr was a half-man, half-goat creature. With a bare chest and head of a human, and legs and horns of a goat.

"That's not what a satyr is," Newton said.

"So what do your satyrs look like?"

"They have the body and legs of baboons with only goat horns on their heads."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"That does not make any sense at all."

"Well, that's satyrs in my terms!"

* * *

_Peter_

My head... It's spinning... Newton... Unikitty... why did you betray us? I had to open my eyes, yes open them. Bright blinded me for a good second before realizing where I was. Home? No, this has to be a dream. I pinched myself, nothing happened. Either I sleep like a rock, or everything was real. Then, everything hit me like a huge tidal wave. Unikitty and Karin's betrayal. They were so close to me that I can't process this in my head. How was I back home? Why did my friends betray me and XCOM? Whatever the case, I needed to check if Newton was at least back home. I went to his room and found it empty. I went downstairs to find my parents missing. It looked like a twister had gone into my house. As I was looking around, trying to figure out what to do next until I saw on the wall written in red paint.

_SURRENDER AND YOUR PARENTS WILL BE SPARED._

I took out my phone and tried to call Chris.

"Come on... Come on..."

"**The number you have dialed is not available. Please leave a message."**

Okay, maybe Johnson can help me.

"**Please leave a message at..."**

Karin?"

"**Please leave a message..."**

Ugh! I went outside to think, then I noticed someone waving at me.

"Writer?" I ask as I got closer to him.

"I was looking for you. It's been three weeks since Newton and Leon's capture."

Three weeks? It only felt like a few hours.

"The ponies. They arrived here and are in an active manhunt for you."

What? How was that even possible? How could ponies make it here?

"I don't know if it has something to do with magic, but we need to make sure we're safe from them!" The writer said.

"Where do we go?" I ask.

"To your place!"

* * *

We made sure to stay out of sight when we got into my place. We closed all the windows and locked all the doors.

"Okay, so what's going on?"

The writer looked at me. "XCOM... it's near collapse."

"What?"

"Thanks to the capturing Newton and Leon, it cut a severe hole in the morale of the resistance. A handful of them abandoned their posts in the past three weeks."

"We need to go back and help them."

"What? You can't be serious."

I have to make a stand. "I'm serious. Do we just sit back and do nothing while watching our friends collapse?"

"No, but you've seen how strong they are."

"If we rescue our friends, it should boost morale significantly for XCOM. Remember how the Americans in the American Revolution captured the entire Hessian Army?"

The writer didn't argue with that. "Even if we rescue them, what about Dawn and the other two winged-unicorns?"

"We'll find a way to overthrow them, I promise."

* * *

The writer and I returned to the Storm Realm Capitol. There were new faces of XCOM, but there were a handful of old faces too.

"Connor," I said as I met up with him.

Connor sighed. "Guess, I'm the leader of XCOM now."

"I bet you're not ready to be a leader yet..."

"Yeah, because I'm a royal advisor. Even though I supervise everything, I do not make military strategies."

Soon, a radio operative of XCOM gave a note to one of the resistance soldiers.

"Kicks is gone..." She said.

"A moment of silence for him." Another guy added.

As a soldier played taps on a trumpet, another resistance fighter held up a picture of Kicks for all to see. We all saluted Kicks. He was a valuable ally to our cause. As he laid it back down, everyone went back to work.

"You know, Kicks only appeared once." The writer whispered.

"So? Many Simpsons characters only appeared once." I argued back.

We met up with Connor in the transmission room. A broadcast from Unikitty telling everyone to surrender played in the background.

"Did you hear this? Three squads of XCOM had deserted the resistance last night." One soldier stated. "It's hopeless."

"Keep talking, you little brat, we'll find you." Connor silently avenged.

Connor turned to me. "Peter! Thanks for sticking with us, pal. You heard what your foster sister has said? Forty fighters have deserted us overnight. Unikitty is killing us with her propaganda."

"When I find her, I'm taking her out myself." Nine Oh leader, Jack Parrish stated.

"Not so fast. Parrish, we need you back at the workshop. Your weapons are what's keeping us in the fight."

"I just want to test my project."

"No dice."

"Connor! I found where the message is being broadcasted from!" A radio operative said, giving the coordinates.

"All right Uni, time to pull the plug," Connor stated.

"Oh, it's friendship territory all right. The old PBS station." Parrish said when he read the coordinates.

"Alright Caldwell and New Guy, I want you two to check it out. Find Uni and eliminate her." Connor ordered.

By New Guy, Connot meant the Writer. But kill Unikitty? No. No way.

I spoke up. "Wait a minute. Unikitty lived with me for the past ten years and was a valuable member of us and now you just want to end it?"

"She betrayed us, became a weapon of friendship and speech," Connor said back.

"I certain she was blackmailed!" I said back.

"Yeah, maybe not, but we don't have a choice. Her broadcasts have to stop."

"I'll rescue her. She can undo the damage."

"Too risky. I'm sorry Caldwell, but she's gotta die."

"No! I didn't join the fight because I want to kill someone! I joined the fight because I want you to be free!" I stated. "We have to be better than that."

Connor and Parrish grew silent.

"Alright, you earned a shot," Connor said.

"What?" Parrish argued.

"You do what you want, but if you fail, we do it our way."

"Connor, you can't be serious," Parrish stated.

"I'm giving them a chance," Connor said.

* * *

As we left the capitol, me and the writer grabbed our gear.

"Oh yeah, we can't use the airship. Parrish is using it for his project." One resistance fighter said.

"Figures. We're doing a mission for Connor." I replied.

"Is it to rescue Leon?"

"No. We need to head to a radio station."

"Then I've got the transport for you."

A boat was there to transport us. As we got on, the driver started up the engine.

"You know, I have to give credit to the creatures." The driver said.

I was confused. "What?"

"They've become a lot smarter in terms of strategies."

"But was the truth of the Storm Realm invading other countries to take over for them true?" The writer asked.

The driver stiffened. "I... don't know what you're talking about."

I was pissed. "Don't lie to me, was it true?"

"No! The king was just upset over the queen's death and declared war on the country that hired the assassin."

"Uh-huh. And what about the video that the ponies have shown us?" The writer said.

"That could've been fake! You know how gullible some creatures are!"

I guess that could be true.

"We're here."

I saw it. The land.

"You might want to drop those weapons." The driver said. "Don't want to raise suspicion."

Good idea. The writer and I ditched our weapons and got off the boat.

"You're on your own." He said as he drove off.

* * *

**3 WEEKS AGO...**

After the XCOM squad fell unconscious, the three winged-unicorns on the screen emerged.

"Why aren't you wearing gas masks?" Karin asked.

"Because we're alicorns. We're immortal." Dawn boasted.

"No, readings say that the gas levels are down to 0.003% concentration. In other words, it's safe to breathe air now." Unikitty said, reading the gas monitor.

"What are you, Peter?" Karin asked.

"I'm just reading. I don't know gas!"

"Excellent girls, now follow me!" Solis said.

The two girls followed Solis to a simple interrogation room.

"Now, ditch anything that is XCOM."

The girls turned in their XCOM badges. They were meant to show Storm Realm civilians that they were friendly towards them.

"Now what?" Karin asked.

"It's quite simple. You just need to follow us."

"That's it? I was expecting more." Unikitty baffled.

"Either that or work alongside the enemy."

The girls didn't have much of a choice. They agreed to stay with the ponies.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girls, the captured XCOM soldiers were escorted to the dungeons. However, two prisoners were missing.

"Peter and the Writer are gone," Chris said.

Dawn arrived with the fashionista pony and the cowgirl pony.

"You're in a lot of trouble now." The cowgirl pony said.

"Where's Peter and the other guy?" Johnson stated.

Dawn crossed her hooves. "Beats me. Little guys ran off. But we'll find them."

Suddenly, a bouncy and springy pink normal pony bounced in.

"I got it, Dawn!"

Dawn widened her eyes. "You found where the guy is?"

"No, but Shy Fly and Dasher have captured his parents."

"Bring them in."

Peter's mom and dad were escorted in by two pegasuses. One of them spoke in a tomboyish accent while the other spoke in a quiet, aloof tone.

"Move it!" The tomboy pegasus stated.

"I will not give another word!" The quiet pegasus huffed.

"Let go of me!" Peter's dad stated. "I am a US Army Ranger and you have no idea how to deal with me!"

"Let me go!" Peter's mom added.

"Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell!" Chris gasped.

"Mom! Dad!" Newton added.

Dawn looked at Newton and taunted. "Mom and Dad? You already have a mom and dad. Oh wait, you don't have one."

Newton covered his ears. "Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

"I swear if you hurt Newton..." Mr. Caldwell warned.

The fashionista pony restrained both adults with magic.

"Bring me, Newton," Dawn stated.

Shy Fly and Dasher brought Newton up to Dawn.

"You know Newton, I've always liked you, but considering your father declared war on us made me feel some war in me."

"What are you talking about?" Leon shouted.

Newton was dragged out of the room.

"No!" Leon screamed.

"Silence! Or else you'll be turned into stone!" The cowgirl pony stated.

* * *

As Newton was dragged across the dungeons, he saw several XCOM soldiers being rounded up and shot by the creatures.

"We can't risk another execution. Newton's friend might come around and save his butt." Dawn spoke to a guard.

"So what do we do?" The guard asked.

Dawn thought for a moment.

"He might be useful for somebody."

* * *

While Newton was dragged away, Solis was making sure Unikitty's anger was just right at dinner.

"How many times has Newton lied to you?"

"Plenty." Unikitty angrily stated.

"What was the most hurtful lie that he has done?"

"He abandoned me back in CWCville."

"What's CWCville?"

"Something you shouldn't know."

"I see."

"Why did I ever get to know him?"

"It's easy. He's a terrible creature and must deserve punishment for his lies. But I'm there as a friend. I can help unleash the beast."

"Unleash the beast?"

"It'll take away your anger and your fear. You just have to trust me."

Unikitty looked up. "I trust you."

Had she not went back to eat, she would've noticed Solis's horn glowing and making sure the latter's eyes were red in fury.

* * *

Newton awoke with a punch in the stomach. He saw Unikitty looking furious at him.

"What. What's going on!"

"You know what's going on! I can't believe you used me!"

"I never!"

"Don't lie to me, Newton! I saw the truth! Dawn told so!"

"But Dawn killed the Storm King!"

"No! His greed did! All the ponies want to do is to defend themselves."

WHAM! Newton was smacked in the jaw.

"I only sympathized with you because I thought you were telling the truth! But now, I know what it feels like to be lied to!"

As Unikitty slapped Newton with more insults, security footage was showing that it was turning successful to the viewers. As Unikitty finished her rage session, Solis waited outside.

"You feeling better?"

"No. I need to punish him more." Unikitty grunted.

"We'll work on that tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, Karin was looking around the castle. As she passed by the hallways, she arrived in the throne room. As she looked around to make sure no one was there, she ran up to the throne and sat on it. The throne felt hard, almost as it was made out of stone.

"Ouch." Karin moaned as she got herself back up.

Who knew being a ruler was so uncomfortable and boring? Sure, Karin and Unikitty get a royal dish of pancakes every day, but after a while, it got boring. Karin wanted something different.

"Okay, so I'm not allowed to go down into the dungeon, what else is there to do? Go outside I guess."

Karin walked outside. Two smaller ponies were on the lawn playing catch with a ball.

"Hey, can I play catch with you?" Karin asked.

"Sure. Here, catch!"

It hit Karin in the stomach.

"OOMPH!"

"Oops. Sorry." One of the smaller ponies sheepily said.

* * *

_Peter_

**PRESENT DAY...**

An antenna went into our line of sight. As we got closer to it, a radio station came into our view. I took out the photo of the PBS station Connor showed us and confirmed the match.

"Connor, the radio station's up ahead," I said through my earpiece.

"Good work, kid. I'm still feeling uncomfortable sparing Unikitty. Check out where in the radio station she's broadcasting from."

"Peter, stop." The writer said.

Several creatures were guarding the station.

"Crap. We don't have anything to fight with. We have to sneak through." The writer said.

There was one guard that stood alone from the rest. I snuck up behind him and subdued him.

"I got an idea," I said.

"What is it?"

"I'll sneak into the station while you and keep on the lookout."

"Sure thing."

While the writer took his binoculars and scanned the area, I continued sneaking past the guards and arriving at the radio station.

"Connor, I'm inside the radio station," I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Search for Unikitty in there."

I made sure not to be spotted by the guards patrolling inside the station. I arrived in the recording studio finding nothing there but a pre-recorded message.

"Connor, it's Peter. Unikitty's not there."

"Rats. Search anything useful."

I went up to the computer and accessed the files. In it was footage of... Unikitty beating up Newton? She was yelling at him for using her with Newton not attempt fighting back. I closed the video and brought up another file. It was footage from the Storm Realm invasion, but this time, Newton wasn't there. I noticed editing software on the computer, often used to make stuff look real.

"Bastards..." I said.

The creatures made it look like Newton was there during the Storm Realm invasion. Thus, it created a wedge in our friendship. They fooled us.

"Connor, you need to see this footage."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm copying the data on a flash drive," I said.

I took out my flash drive and transferred the video and its software editing onto it. As soon as the data was finished, it was time to escape.

"ALARM!" A creature shouted. "SOMEONE HACKED INTO OUR SECURITY!"

Oh crap. The alarm blared.

"Someone is overlooking us!" A unicorn said.

I saw several unicorns firing magic at the writer. He was pinned.

"Connor! We are not getting out here! We're trapped!" The writer said.

"How about some Jack time?" A voice said.

Parrish? He was flying in an airship with a mounted machine gun. He opened fire on the creatures who were sent running.

"HOW DO YOU, CREATURES, LIKE MY NEW TOY?!" Parrish shouted.

"Parrish? What are you doing out there?" Connor asked.

"It's about time I saw some action!"

"Parrish, you are a hero!" I said.

As soon as everything was clear, I went up to rejoin the writer.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

Right. I didn't want to stay here any longer. As the helicopter landed, we checked around to make sure no one was left standing.

"Mission complete! Woo!" Parrish cheered.

But I still have questions, while I know Newton was innocent, the Storm Realm was not. Connor had some questions he needed to answer.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	90. Episode 90: Friendship Is Not Magic

**Okay, maybe it's time to go back to the original style. The last two chapters were just a test experiment. As for the last chapter, I consulted with my psychologist and he confirmed that I have borderline personality disorder or fear of instability. I just don't want to go through with this...**

* * *

**2 YEARS AGO...**

Peter was fixing himself a sandwich when he heard muffled moans coming from the basement. Curious, he went down the basement to find... Newton and Unikitty making out! Okay, they weren't having sex, they were french kissing each other. All three shrieked when they saw each other.

"What the hell, man?" Newton yelled.

"What are you doing?" Peter said back.

"Why don't you get out?" Unikitty argued.

Shouting arose from the house that you would swear that a mom and dad got into an argument if you were walking by outside. As the argument died down, Newton explained to Peter that he and Unikitty were in a relationship.

"You're in love with a girl who lived with you your whole life?" Peter asked before being dumbfounded. "Yeah, that's good... Yeah, that's good... Yeah, that's good... Yeah, that's-"

Peter fainted with his adopted family members surrounding him.

"Um... Is he supposed to be this way?" Unikitty asked.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY... **

_Peter_

I needed answers. As Parrish landed us back in the Storm Realm, I handed the flash drive over to Connor.

"Great, innocent train, here we come!" Connor cheered.

"Not so fast," I stopped.

Connor looks at me in confusion. "Hmm?"

"While Newton may be innocent, your country is guilty. Now explain to me, did you declare war on the creatures?"

The alarm blared in the background. A hole was blown onto the side of the base.

"Creatures!" A soldier shouted.

"Push them back!" Another resistance fighter shouted.

I, Writer, and Connor were pinned by two unicorns.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Caldwell!" Connor said as he fired some shots back at the unicorns.

We pushed forward to the next source of cover.

"Don't lie to me Connor, I saw it right there on the footage!" I stated.

"Cover me, reloading!"

"Got something for ya!"

"Firing!"

"Fine. You want an answer?" Connor angrily stated. "We did declare war on Equestria because the queen died from an assassin!"

It's just like Newton said.

"I was among those joined the fight. We did enslave ponies to do our bidding! Sacana was meant to absorb the magic of the alicorns as a punishment for the queen's death!"

"Stay calm, dude, you got this."

"Stand back, gonna flush them out."

"Gotta flex, the cover's getting soft."

"We even went to other countries and took over them as well! I didn't speak out against this because I thought the assassin could be anyone!" Connor said as we tried to flank.

"You're going down, sucker!"

"I can't move! I'm pinned!"

"Weapons free!"

"So there's my story! We were once an evil nation and our king was a tyrant, bloodthirsty monster! Everything the ponies said to us was true!"

As Connor pushed forward, I was pinned with some thought. Connor indeed lied to us. And whatever the ponies said to us was true. But... does the Storm Realm deserve this fate? No. No matter how Connor lied to me, he doesn't deserve to die. Connor was shot by the creatures. The Writer and I took them out.

"They're retreating!" One resistance fighter cheered.

Several creatures were captured while most escaped. Both sides had suffered heavy casualties.

"They got Parrish and Connor's gravely wounded," I said.

"At least he'll survive." One medic said. "But he'll need a backup leader.

I knew what this meant. Everyone turned to me. The writer handed me Connor's gun.

"We've got work to do." The writer stated.

* * *

It was all quiet back in the dungeons of the castle. XCOM soldiers remained silent as they received beatings of the guards. Several female fighters were forced into prostitution. While Karin and Unikitty are aware of this, neither of them spoke up. Unikitty especially since she was still upset over Newton. Newton received the worst punishment of all. As he was being beaten up by the other guards, Dawn was working on something far more sinister. As she looked through the spellbook, she found the perfect answer.

"Bingo." She said.

* * *

"And your saying?" Solis asked one of the guards.

"That XCOM had successfully defended themselves against the creatures. It won't be long until they arrive here and take over."

"Then we need to prepare. Don't want to underestimate the enemy."

After the guard left, Dawn walked in with Lunas.

"I found a way to increase our power," Dawn stated.

"And that is?"

"With a special potion that increases the magic in our horns. We drink it, and unstoppable army."

"What ingredients does it use?"

"Just a combination of our magic into simple magic enhancing potion."

"You better show us this."

Dawn took the two princesses to the cauldron in the storage room.

"I already brewed water, bark from a maple tree, and root from a melasma flower."

"So, what's next?" Lunas asked.

"We cast our magic on it."

All at once, the princesses cast their magic on the cauldron turning the bubbling blue liquid into purple steaming liquid. They bottled the drink and waited for it to cool. After each getting a share of the potion, they felt stronger, more alive, and ready to fight.

"Dawn, you're a hero!" Solis cheered.

After a long embrace, Solis went to her army which was in the middle of setting themselves up. She cast her spell on the soldiers, increasing their strength and their magic. All with Karin watching from a distance in both amazement and surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and the Writer gathered civilians in the Storm Realm to assist with XCOM. To those who refused, Peter was only able to convince them to join to avenge their family members.

"I can't believe you're forcing people to join."

"I'm not forcing anyone to join! I'm only convincing them! They can leave after we win!" Peter protested.

"We better get ready." The Writer said. "Where's Sacana right now?"

"It's under the possession of the princesses."

"Rats. We have more work to do."

* * *

With the civilians who joined were going under training, Peter and the Writer arrived back in Canterlot. The Sacana was on display in front of the crowd of creatures in the town square.

"Look!" The Writer said.

_WANTED. (The image of Peter and the Writer were on wanted posters around the town.)_

Peter quickly took down the wanted posters he could find without anyone seeing him. While tearing down the posters, the crowd dispersed from Sacana. Making sure no one saw him, The Writer walked up to the case.

"Damn, sensors."

Sensors were placed all over the casing to alert guards. The theft or destruction of this staff will result in arrest. Even smashing the case or using a glass cutter will set the alarm off. Peter met up with the writer.

"There's nothing we can do about the glass." The writer said.

Peter gulped. "We're cooked."

A calm voice alerted the boys' ears. "Peter..."

Karin was standing behind them. It looked to the boys that she wanted no trouble, but after being tricked by a changeling, Peter wasn't going to be fooled again.

"Tie her hands," Peter said.

Karin gasped. "Peter... you can't..."

He shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

With a rope, the writer tied Karin's hands together.

"Where are we going to take her?" The writer asked.

* * *

In an abandoned shed, Karin found herself tied to a chair.

"We've had spies infiltrate XCOM before," I said. "To prove that you're not a spy in the disguise of Karin, can you handle a match?"

The Writer lit a match and held it in front of Karin's face. Nothing happened. She was the real Karin.

"Oh my god..." Peter said.

The Writer and Peter quickly untied her.

"Sorry about what happened." The Writer said.

"Apology accepted. I bet things haven't gone well in the Storm Realm."

"You what the ponies said about them?" Peter sighed. "It was true."

"So, who can we trust?" Karin said. "Both sides are equally bad."

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"We're doing what Newton wants us to do," Peter stated.

"What?!" The two of them gasped.

"The Storm Realm has fallen, but it will rise again. We're supposed to be the revolution. Storm Realm would need light in these dark times."

"We are that light." The Writer added.

"You will lead the fight, and we will follow," Karin added.

"Let's do this," Peter stated.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Karin cheered.

"So, what have you got from working with the ponies?" The Writer asked.

Karin showed them photos on her phone. "They're enhancing and empowering their army with magic."

"Those bastards..." Peter said.

"They've also captured the others. I don't know how you two got out."

"I got him to safety." The writer said. "Couldn't save the others."

"What about Unikitty?" Peter asked.

Karin took a breath. "She turned dark. She fell victim to Solis's control and is now one of her superiors."

"Superiors?" The Writer questioned.

* * *

Unikitty stood next to the throne along with the alicorns.

"Alright everyone, move out!" Dawn shouted.

Karin returned only to spy for the two boys.

"It's a North Korean regime." She said on her earpiece.

"Oh god... It's worst than I thought." Peter said.

"You're fighting against a wall," Karin said. "You sure you want to strike an assault?"

"Positive. Although, we can't do it alone."

"Maybe we can get the public to help us? They're starving right now."

"Right now?"

"More troops meant more food for them. And that means less food for anyone else. Soon, an Equestrian-wide revolution will occur."

"That will keep the troops busy."

"Yeah. And we can attack Canterlot while the alicorns are busy trying to maintain order."

* * *

Peter and the Writer went back to the Storm Realm with the news. Connor was confined to a wheelchair.

"Hmm, causing a revolution as a distraction for their growing army?" Connor said.

"I've seen that happen before. The creatures are starving while Equestria's army is growing." Peter stated.

"We might have a shot," Connor said. "But the creatures are unlikely to rebel against their leaders. They're all worshipping them like it's their savior."

"True. But they could be afraid of what would happen. Their families could be taken away, they could be executed, or worse." A resistance fighter added.

"I heard from Karin that the guards force women into prostitution," Peter spoke.

"I knew their leaders were lying to their subjects." Another resistance fighter added.

"Karin will continue to provide information for us. Right now, we need to prepare."

* * *

Karin stood behind the guards rounding up 10 captured XCOM soldiers for execution. They were all at the edge of the river.

"Ready! Fire!" The captain ordered.

The unicorns blasted magic knocking the soldiers into the river. The guards laughed and jeered at the dead bodies.

"Why don't you join us, Karin?" One guard asked.

"Um... no thanks." Karin said.

Another execution was scheduled for tomorrow. Making sure no one or any camera saw her, she hid behind a tree to discuss with Peter over on the earpiece.

"They're executing soldiers." She said.

"Those jerks..." Peter muttered.

"Where's the revolution as promised?"

"I don't think we can get a revolution! The creatures refuse to acknowledge their leaders as tyrants."

"Maybe we can prove to them?"

"Maybe. Get footage of their crimes and broadcast it to everyone."

"Right. And Peter..."

"What?"

"Are Alicorns immortal?"

"No. It's a figure of speech. Alicorns only have increased magical power than unicorns. They can still die."

"I was worried for a second."

* * *

As creatures continued to starve while being forced to offer food to their troops, Karin continued to film atrocious acts the troops have done. More executions, rape, firing squads, soldiers being burned alive, drowned. Karin held on though.

"Okay, got the footage," Karin said.

Karin sent the video to XCOM. XCOM hacked into the service towers and broadcasted the video for all to see. Even though the ponies were aware of the executions, they were enraged by the sight of rape and forced position.

"It's working. Unrest is gathering." Karin said. "Although, it's a bit awkward that the creatures are enraged by sexual images than violence."

* * *

Back in the Storm Realm, everyone was gearing up.

"Alright people, let's move!" Peter ordered.

XCOM got on the airships as the troops moved out.

* * *

With the creatures trying to keep everything in order, Karin snuck into the dungeons and freed the prisoners.

"Karin! Why are you helping us?" One XCOM soldier said.

Karin winked. "I was a double agent all along."

Karin then went over to the other cell with Leon, Chris, Johnson, and Peter's parents. As she was in the middle of unlocking the cell...

"What's going on?" A guard said.

Karin raised her arms over her head.

"You're in a lot of trouble now, girl." The guard chuckled.

* * *

_Peter_

I knew we were ready. The creatures' defenses should have at least be weakened. While the chaos was going throughout Equestria, we would go in, steal the Sacana, and use it to power down all of the guards.

"Look!" The Writer said.

I looked down and saw Karin being rounded up with some familiar faces.

"Land the airship!" I ordered.

As we landed, the guards were about to execute the prisoners.

"Open fire!" I shouted.

XCOM blasted at the guards, killing them all. They ran up to the prisoners and freed them.

"Thanks," Chris said.

"Where's Newton and Unikitty?" I asked.

"We don't know!" Johnson said. "She turned against us!"

Leon looked at me. "I'm sorry, Peter. We have to end her."

"NO."

Everyone grew silent and looked at me.

"It's not her fault that she switched sides. Unikitty was tricked into it!"

"Was she mind-controlled?"

"No. She had her anger got the best of her, and now, she became one of them."

"If that's what you want to do, then we have to rescue her."

"Wait, if we get Leon back, does that make him our commander again?" One resistance fighter asked.

"I think we let this kid take the lead," Leon said as he held onto my shoulder.

"Alright people, let's move out!"

* * *

_Peter_

There it is. Canterlot. It was in flames left by the creatures in their uprising. The wall that once divided Canterlot from the outside world was smashed down. We dropped down on ropes and continued in on foot. As we made our way to the castle, we passed by the town square, which reminds me...

SMASH!

I smashed the glass casing with a rock. As the alarm blared, the guards were too busy with the riots to notice. Leon took the staff as we pushed forward. The castle gates were barred to prevent anyone from getting in.

"Hey, Leon!" I said. "Can you?"

Leon pretended to roll his sleeves.

"Step aside, I've got this."

Leon used Sacana which blew a hole into the door.

"CHARGE!" I shouted.

"RAH!" Leon shouted as we charged through.

Solis's troops were positioned and ready for us, but we fought smarter than them taking out most of them with no scratches on our side.

"Get on the ground!" One resistance fighter shouted.

Several soldiers split from us to handle the other troops, leaving me, Writer, Leon, Karin, Chris, and Johnson to deal with the alicorns.

* * *

_Peter  
_

**MUSIC: "Battle For City 31 Part 2" from XCOM: CHIMERA SQUAD.**

Ah, the throne room. Or should I say the tyrant room? We burst through the doors with the alicorns and their allies expecting us.

"XCOM! Lay down your arms!" Unikitty shouted.

"Unikitty! You're being controlled!" Karin shouted back.

"It's too late, Karin," Dawn said. "Unikitty's one of us now."

"Screw you for all you've done pal!" I said immediately after.

"All we've done?" Solas laughed. "It's mostly your fault."

Lunas agreed. "All we're doing is protecting our country."

Ocellus added in. "You don't know what you're talking about XCOM."

Gallus also stepped in. "You don't know, do you? It's about Newton. He's a threat to us. He is our enemy, not yours."

"How is he our enemy?" Chris asked.

"We seek expansion of friendship. The whole world needs to know that friendship is magic!" Dawn stated. "However, the Storm Realm refused to acknowledge that friendship is magic and instead believed it to be _normal_."

I didn't even know what to think of a story like that. "Was that why you killed the Storm King?"

"Killing members of the Storm Realm royalty today, a country of casualties tomorrow. It's an easy choice." Solas confirmed.

"Are we going to stand around and listen to them? Or can we launch our attack?" Johnson asked.

"You want to face the power of friendship. Fine. Destroy them!" Dawn stated.

"Everyone! Do not shoot Unikitty! Keep her alive!" I ordered.

"Got it!" My squad stated.

We ran to cover just as the alicorns and unicorns shot at us. We waited until they were charging their energy and shot back. Unikitty tried to flank me, but I knocked her in the head with the butt of my gun.

"Target subdued!" I shouted.

The tables were turning, Dawn flew out of the window.

"Hey! She's abandoning us!" Dasher shouted.

Dasher tried to go after Dawn but was shot in the wing by Leon.

"You're not going anywhere, bub!" Leon stated as he subdued her.

A majority of Solas and Lunis's allies were killed in the shootout or confronted and subdued unconscious by me and my friends. Now it was just the two alicorns.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

"Give it up, you're dead if you fight back!" I shouted.

"Sister, do you recall the spell that Dawn taught us?" Solis asked.

"Yes. I must do my task."

With her legs raised in the air, she chanted out words I can't decipher. She turned into a source of energy that went inside Solis. This increased her power. Her horn and wings were bigger, her magic was stronger, and her mane blew into the wind like a flag.

"My god..." I gasped.

With a blast of her magic, we were swept off the ground. My vision shifted to black as I crashed onto the floor.

* * *

_Peter_

Darkness swirled in my head. Open your eyes... Open your eyes... I felt like I've eaten a large whole pizza and received a stomach ache because of it. I felt sick, tired, exhausted, and burned. But still, I need to get up. As I opened my eyes, a bright light blinded me as I found myself in my room. Why was I here again? Was it all a dream? Let the credits roll already!

**THE END.**

Okay! Okay! No, I was joking! After my sudden reappearance back home, I went downstairs to the kitchen. In there, like always, was Unikitty waiting impatiently for breakfast while Newton came down like he just woke up. I never thought of his behavior until now. Unikitty was positive and cheerful, while Newton is stressed and shaken. I watched as my parents bought some donuts for us. Donuts. It hit me. Today was a special day. My parents would never buy donuts unless it was one of our birthdays. It was our alternative to cake.

"Guess who's birthday is it?" Dad asked.

"Peter's?" Unikitty asked.

"No, Newton." Mom said.

"Oh, okay then," Newton said in a monotone.

Strange, Newton never spoke in a monotone. I noticed scars of redness all over his hooves and body. Was he burning himself? I need to know. As Unikitty munched on her strawberry sprinkled donut, I gave Newton my Boston creme donut, my personal favorite.

"Oh, you can have it. I'm not hungry." Newton said.

Newton went back to his room. He turned back noticing me standing right behind him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Newton. I know about your birthday and how you use to celebrate it with-"

"Yeah." Newton sighed. "I want to see Leon again."

"I see how it feels to lose Leon," I said.

"If I only refused to enter that portal to here..." Newton croaked.

"But won't you get caught and executed?"

"Yes, but... I'm nothing without my family. They didn't deserve such punishment. I always wake up with nightmares, see things that trigger flashbacks, and it's hard to focus."

"But the Storm Realm wasn't your family. You were first adopted by them."

"True..."

"They loved you as one of their own. As we do too."

Newton stared at me with those eyes of realization. I felt his front legs wrapping around my back.

"Yeah, I guess I was kind of like a brother to you," I said.

"Thanks," Newton whispered.

I heard sniffling. Unikitty took behind us with a box of tissues. She blew her nose just as we looked at her.

"It's so heartwarming!" She sniffed.

At first, I thought Newton was going to tell her off, but he didn't. She just stood there and watched us. As we disconnected from each other, I could tell Newton felt a big pain washed over him. He knocked me on the ground and started licking me like a dog.

"Newton! Stop!" I laughed.

"Sorry." Newton chuckled. "I'm just glad you're there for me."

"Me too."

Suddenly, his voice changed.

"Peter! Peter!"

* * *

_Peter_

"Peter! Peter!"

I awoke to find the writer shaking me. As I got myself up, I found all my friends still on the floor, unconscious and unresponsive. While we killed some of Solas's allies, a majority of them were recovered by Solas. Dawn and Unikitty were missing.

"Hey, Karin! Wake up!" I said as I shook her body.

"Um... Peter..." The Writer gasped.

I shrugged. "What could be more important than-"

I went out on the balcony of the castle we were in and saw XCOM aiding the creatures against the guards.

"Everybody out!" One XCOM member said to a bunch of trapped ponies in a burning building.

"Why are you helping us?" One hippogriff said.

"Just go!"

We checked on another part of the balcony. XCOM members were taking out Solas's army stationed to kill random civilians. Even Connor was giving them support to fight back.

"It's working! The revolution is succeeding!" The Writer cheered.

"All creatures stand your ground, the resistance will be there to aid you," Connor stated over on the intercom broadcasting all over the land. "I know that your food is gone, the Storm King's gone, and that we were sent into hiding. But I say, forget this. You want food? You gotta work for it! You want safety? You gotta work for it! You want your home back! Take it back! Pick up a gun, Pick up a brick, pick up a knife, clench your fists, show your anger, grit your teeth, show your fire! Stand with us! Stand with your brothers and sisters! Stand with your family! Stand up! If you want to solve this problem, we gotta fight our way out!"

We walked outside to find everything was going as XCOM planned.

"Listen to XCOM!" A changeling shouted.

"Take it back!" Another pony shouted.

"Let's do it for the Storm Realm!" A dragon added.

Solas's army was beaten to death by the angry civilians.

"This is the best day ever." The writer said to me.

Yeah, but what would happen to Equestria after XCOM rose from the ashes? I already learned my lesson on what happened back in Freedom City, and I was not going to repeat mistakes.

"Let's do this!" A griffin cheered.

"Get out of here!" A yak shouted.

"We gotta go now." The writer said.

"To where?" I ask.

"All creatures stand your ground, the resistance-"

The intercom was interrupted by Solas's announcement. It looked like the princess moved to another castle. A castle made of crystal.

"There it is!" I said, pointing it out.

The Crystal Castle was in our view.

"How are we going to get there so quickly?" I ask. "We don't have our airships!"

"You're forgetting something..." The writer said.

POOF! I found myself in my Spider Suit.

"Seriously, we need to retire this. It's getting old." I officially remarked.

Nevertheless, the writer clung onto me as I swung over to the Crystal Castle.

"Citizens of Equestria. It has come to my attention that these terrorists called XCOM is what's destroying us!" Solas stated. "They have no right to be on our soil. They must be locked away from us, the normal. For the good of society."

All right, Solas. You need to hear from me.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted. "We're the ones protecting society from them!"

"OUR city?" One unicorn angrily shouted. "Who does she think she is?"

"XCOM didn't kill any of us!" A changeling added.

"It's our leader we should fight!"

"XCOM would never hurt a fly!"

As we made our way to the castle, Solas made another statement.

"Creatures of Equestria. It is known that Peter Caldwell and his ragtag group of friends have unleashed acts of violence throughout our city. His acts of violence have resulted in hundreds of deaths of your loyal soldiers. He might've murdered your friend, a family member, or loved one."

"It's not a terror spree if I'm the ONE saving everyone from you!" I shouted back.

"It's not true! I saw XCOM rescuing one of my friends from the cages!"

"Peter! We believe in you, man!"

"Yeah! Don't let Solas control us!"

The Crystal Castle was just up ahead. As I landed on the building closest to the castle, guards were waiting for us, I quickly took them out by webbing them up or slamming them unconscious to a wall.

"I implore to not let Peter continue with his rampage. He has already killed hundreds of us."

"Oh lady, you got it backwards," I shouted.

The writer disabled the electric barricade guarding the Crystal Castle.

"Okay Solas, time to show who you are." He stated.

We started with the front. Swarms of guards surrounded us, I webbed one of the guards in the leg and swung him around to knock out the guards. The writer grabbed another guard targeting him and smashed his face against the wall. The surrendering guards were knocked out by me and the writer. I found myself out of the Spider-Suit.

"You said you want out of the suit." The writer said.

"I didn't expect it to be abrupt."

We then turned our attention to the Crystal Castle.

* * *

_Peter_

As we made to the hallways, we saw Unikitty standing there looking fierce.

"Don't move another step! I'll kill you if you refuse!"

"Unikitty! You're being controlled-"

"No! You are! You haven't seen the glory of friendship! You will fail, you will-"

WHACK! She was knocked out by the writer.

"I thought she would never shut up." sighed the writer.

We charged our way passed the hallway and into the final room. There, Solas was expecting us, drinking tea and eating cookies.

"Lay up your hooves, Solas! It's over!" I shouted.

"Oh, Peter. So naive." Solas stated. "I've found this empire for thousands of years. I've raised the sun while my sister raises the moon. If you kill us, famine will spread throughout the land. No winds blow, the day never comes, neither spring nor summer ever comes, time will stop, and life will perish."

"Liar!" The Writer stated.

True, but what Solas was telling the truth. Most ponies would stammer when they say a lie, but Solas seemed confident and somewhat psychic.

"Let's finish her off!" The writer stated.

"Wait," I said. "What if she's telling the truth? She knows what she's talking about."

"If she says alicorns are immortal yet we killed one, she's also bluffing that she can raise the sun and her sister to raise the moon." The writer theorized.

A blast of magic knocked us off the ground. As we struggled to get up, the horn on Solas's head began to charge. We braced for impact.

POOF!

Leon stood in front of us, blocking Solas's stream of magic with Sacana.

"Need a little help?" He said.

"Yeah. We could use one!" I replied.

Leon waited until Solas was recharging again. A blast of magic blew from Sacana and at Solas. Solas teleported away to another part of the room.

"Get them!" She shouted.

Solas's allies including Gallus, Ocellus, Dasher, and many others attacked us on will. They were aiming for Leon. The writer and I assisted them by smashing their bodies against the wall.

"Behind you!" I shouted.

Smoke appeared grabbed the writer from behind. The writer jumped into the air with her clinging on and slammed her body on the ground below. Sandstorm lunged at me and shoved me down with his huge strength. I would've been a goner if it was not for the writer throwing his phone at Sandstorm's face, stunning the latter for a brief moment. I punched him in the jaw. Hard.

"AUGH!" He wailed as he fell back with a painful bruise.

I stepped over him and finished him off with a stomp. By now, Smoke was overpowered by the writer.

"Strange that we're not killing," I said.

"Yeah." The writer said.

Even though they were settled, we still have more to face. Dawn's pupils, Dasher, Shy Fly, the pink normal pony who I'm gonna call Pinky, the fashionista pony who I'm gonna call Gown, and the cowgirl pony who I'm gonna call Horseshoe stepped in.

"Give it up boys. You're outnumbered." Dasher stated.

"But where's Dawn?" I said back.

"She abandoned us for her gain," Pinky said. "But we're gonna have lots of fun with you."

Gown used her magic to send the writer flying backwards. He crashed onto the pillar and collapsed in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"..Yeah..." The writer said as he got up.

"How is he up? That would've killed him!" Pinky asked.

Horseshoe spun a lasso for us. We dodged the rope just as it was about to ensnare us.

"You can't run forever!" She shouted as we dodged.

I had to shout back. "You can't fight forever!"

"Look out!" Leon shouted.

Horseshoe readied her lasso again, but this time, we were ready for it. As the lasso missed us again, I jerked it to me, sending Horseshoe to us.

"Whoa!" She yelled as I pulled her.

I wrapped my rope around her while strangling her at the same time. I knocked her out swiftly as I undid the ropes.

"Come get some." The writer taunted.

Dasher made it for the two, but Peter knocked Dasher down and subdued her.

"Who's next?" The writer said.

Pinky stood on her hind legs and gave a boxing motion. I stepped up and gave a couple of jabs.

**MUSIC: "Main Theme" from Mike Tyson's Punchout!**

With the writer as the referee, he gave the signal. Now it was me and Pinky doing a jabbing match. Pinky started things off by giving me a couple of jabs, but I blocked them. I countered another jab back. I was now on the offense. I gave a right hook, a left hook, a grab which threw Pinky off course. I gave a left-hand uppercut that knocked her to the ground.

**TKO!**

**Music stops.**

All that was left was Shy Fly and Gown. Gown used her magic in rage. While Gown was distracted by me, the Writer snuck up from behind and grabbed her. He subdued her swiftly.

"W-W-Wait! I give up!" Shy Fly said with her hooves raised.

With Shy Fly surrendering, she simply tied her up with Horseshoe's lasso. Meanwhile, Leon directed the magic away from himself.

"You can't defend my magic forever. It's over. Face the meaning of friendship."

Leon was about to be blown away, but I helped Leon by holding the staff along with him. He was surprised seeing me helping him along with the writer holding onto the staff as well.

"No! This can't be happening!" gasped Solas.

* * *

The magic was too unbearable for the Solas and she was blown away with a blast. A cloud of smoke enveloped the castle. As XCOM watched from far off while simultaneously defending themselves among Solas's army, the latter was forced into surrender. Everyone broke into a unanimous cheer. XCOM overwhelmed Solas's forces, sending them into retreat. Service packages offered by the Storm Realm were being given by the troops in other areas as the creatures abandoned their respective nations. A now freed Unikitty escaped the crumbling castle just as it collapsed to the ground.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked.

"You were corrupted in anger," answered Chris. "But it's gone now."

Unikitty gasped. "I was corrupted?"

"As I said, it's gone now."

But not everyone was happy.

**Sad Music plays here.**

"Leon... Peter..." Karin worried.

Karin sunk her head. The others cheering and shouting "Freedom" noticed her sad and lost look. They too stopped cheering and looked at the ruins of the castle.

"Peter... Leon... Why?" Chris croaked.

**Music stops.**

FLASH!

That made everyone perk up. A bubble shield surrounded Peter, the Writer, Leon, and everyone else inside.

"Peter!" Karin gasped.

As the three were gently lowered onto the ground, Solas struggled to get up an used her magic, but she couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" She asked.

"I cannot kill you. So I decided on a non-lethal route. I sealed your magic. You can never use it to harm anyone ever again."

It was not Solas that had her magic taken away, Gown had the same issue too. Lunis also had her magic sealed.

"Arrest them!" Leon stated.

* * *

_Peter_

We did it. Those eyes of hatred and anger on the leader's face was now filled with fear. We dismantled the castle she built, the army she raised, the future she had planned. The entire world was about to know that she had failed. Taken down by a prince in exile, an author, and a small-town hero. With the support of my friends and family. The crowds cheered as Solas and her warriors of friendship were hauled away. Before this, no one knew a world could've imagined a world where satyrs could coexist with the other creatures, but I made it happen. Those XCOM soldiers that were arrested are now free. Free to make their own decisions and use them for good. As for Unikitty? She is forgiven for her actions and has promised to not fall for the same thing again.

And as for me? I've got work to do.

As I walked down the hallways of the now-empty dungeon, I saw Mom and Dad were among those who were set free. As I watched them embrace Unikitty and cheering with their allies, I needed to find Newton. He could use some hope in the world. I just hope that Unikitty didn't "end it" for him.

"Newton?" I called out as I entered the torture room.

There was nothing there but blood, chains, and torturing devices. Newton must've escaped. I noticed a security camera attached to the top corner on the side of the room opposite from me. I went to the security room and viewed the footage. The video showed Newton breaking out of his binds and on the run. I copied the video on my phone and showed it to everyone.

"Newton..." Unikitty whimpered.

"We'll find him," I stated.

"I guess we're not done yet." The writer said.

"We aren't," I said. "I just hope no one misses us back home."

* * *

_Peter_

There it was. We're back home. I was still a little upset over what happened to Newton, but we needed to check on everyone first. The creatures who were out searching for him were confronted and arrested by the South Park Police.

"Whoa! Watch the magic!" One police officer said as he handcuffed a unicorn.

His partner opened fire on the unicorn, killing him.

"Christ, did you have to use the gun?" He said.

"It was about to kill you!"

"I guess everything worked out in the end!" Karin stated.

"Yeah... Yeah..." I sighed.

Everyone looked at me with worried looks.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT...**

Unikitty awoke to find Peter leaving the house. Curious, she went out of the house too. She followed him secretly back to their place. The writer caught her from behind.

"You know you can't sneak around anymore?" He asked.

"Uni, you could've just asked me," Peter added.

"It's just that... is it about Newton?"

"Yes. We may have a lead on where he is." The writer said.

"Let's go then! Newton won't be able to last long out there." Unikitty stated.

"She's right, Dawn's still around in Newton's world. We got to make sure she doesn't catch him first." Peter added.

With a flash of light that blinded everything, the three disappeared into an unknown fate.

** THE END?**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

* * *

**Somewhere in an unknown location...**

Bruises encased all over Newton. He was bloodied, beat up, exhausted, thirsty, and hungry. But he had to keep moving. Finally, it was too much for him. He collapsed onto the ground. Birds over his body, pecking him with their beaks. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps that made the birds flew off.


	91. Episode 91: Dishonored

**Description: After the events of "Friendship is not Magic", Peter, Unikitty, and the Writer must forgo on a dangerous quest: Finding Newton.**

* * *

In a flash, Peter found himself back in the Storm Realm. The sounds of cars beeping got the group's attention.

"Hey! Move it!" The driver shouted.

The three went onto the sidewalk.

"Whoa." Unikitty gasped.

A large city rang throughout the three. Many citizens of that city use specialized smartphones and tablets. Other than that, not much is different.

"Wow, Leon wasn't kidding when he said the city was with its cyberpunk aesthetics." The writer said.

"Speaking of Leon, let's go find him," said Peter. "Besides why are we here?"

"Leon is our lead on finding Newton. He's as concerned about finding his brother as much as we are."

* * *

The three arrived in the Storm Castle. Connor was the royal advisor as always. But in shock, Peter watched a long line of concerned peasants begging for food, money, and shelter. They were dismissed and instead offered homeless shelters.

"It's better than nothing," Peter said to himself as the last guy went.

"We're up!" Unikitty said.

The first thing Peter noticed was that a familiar face who served XCOM was guarding the doors.

"State your name and business!" A guard stated.

"Oh come on, Walker, you know me." Peter groaned.

"Peter, you must do this for respect," Walker replied.

"Fine, I'm Peter. This is Unikitty. And our friend."

"What is your business?"

"We have a lead on where Newton went. We just want to discuss this to the Storm King."

Walker stepped out of the way.

"You may pass."

* * *

Peter grew even more concerned as he saw Leon surrounded by other world leaders in a meeting. Connor met up with them.

"Leon's busy right now," Connor said.

"We can see that," replied Peter.

"So if you have any business with me, you can say what you want to say."

"We know that Leon is our lead on Newton." The writer said.

"What?!" Connor said. "That's impossible! None of us knows where he is!"

"Aw..." Unikitty moaned.

"However, not long ago, a shady figure arrived in the castle claiming to be Newton's REAL father."

That made Peter look up.

"What did he look like?"

Connor's face changed.

"I don't know! He just said that he was Newton's father! Obviously, we didn't believe him."

"Well, that doesn't bring us anywhere."

* * *

The group was left kicking dirt outside of the castle. With the city's population a mix of satyrs, ponies, changelings, hippogriffs, griffins, dragons, and yaks, it was surprising that one normal pony came up to the group.

"Hey, you got a minute to speak?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. We're looking for our friend." Unikitty said. "It was my fault that I hurt him and I want to apologize."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Newton Scamander," replied Peter.

"Everyone knows Newton Scamander. The prince in exile. The dwarf-unicorn! The-"

"We get it." The writer pointed out.

"Oh. It's just that we know where Newton is."

"We? I thought there was only-"

WHUMP! Peter was whacked in the stomach. The writer had a bag thrown over his head. Unikitty was sent running as fast as she could. The last thing Peter was Unikitty disappearing around the corner.

* * *

His mouth dry. His stomach feeling nauseous and in pain, his ribcages feeling like they would break, his eyes flicked from one side to another under his eyelids, Peter had to get up.

"Got a couple of fugitives you might be interested in." A voice said from the next room over.

"Okay, we'll be there in a day."

"In a day?!"

"We need to keep a low profile! Don't want security cameras scanning us."

"Ugh, okay."

What the? Plastic encasing was snugly wrapped around Peter's wrists. Connected to something round and metal. Peter pulled on the zip-ties but to no avail. The creaking sound the door made him stop. A thuggish pony stood with his hooves crossed. It was the same pony who punched him in the stomach.

"How's your tummy?" He said.

Peter was miffed.

"I'm going to tell the police you kidnapped me!" He blurted.

"Nice try. But I know you and your friends. Read about it on the news. I heard about your scrawny revolution and your dope victory."

"What?"

"You see after Solas was removed from power, dozens of followers have launched protests across the world. We even bombed a building once." He chuckled.

"You blew up a building?"

"From the news, only 3 creatures died and 264 of them were injured. All of the dead were satyrs. The bomber was never found."

"Wait, were you-"

"Don't jump to conclusions kid, I'm no terrorist. I'm just a guy making sure these creatures like you stay off our land. You're the reason we need to have Solas back as the princess of Equestria."

"Racist."

WHACK! Peter was kicked in the face. A trickle of red fluid flowed slowly out of his nose.

"Hope that'll teach you a lesson for calling me a racist. The little girl took off. But we'll find her. That's safe to let a girl wander out into the world."

"Just let me go. Please." groaned Peter.

"I'm gonna go get your girly. You sit tight."

The pony then left the room. Peter pulled on his zip ties, but they were too strong.

"Peter?"

The voice came from the vents.

"Unikitty?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! It's me!"

"Oh god, you're safe."

"Yeah, but did that pony see you?"

"No."

"I'm stuck here, I need to get out!"

Peter looked around the room he was in and found a door to his right.

"There's a door on my right, can you see it?"

Unikitty left the vents and went for the door.

"I can't open it! It's locked!"

"Figures."

There were keys to the left of the door.

"I see some keys. I'll try and get them."

Peter shifted his body across the pipe along with his zip ties to get to the wall. At the end, he reached out his foot and knocked the key on the floor.

"Score!" He said to himself as he scooted the keys to him.

Peter moved back to the vents and handed Unikitty the keys. Soon, he heard the door unlock. Unikitty ran up and embraced him.

"I was so scared." She whimpered.

"Yeah, me too," Peter replied. "Did that pony see you?"

"No. He didn't see me."

"Come on, we need to cut this off! Fast!"

Unikitty searched the desk behind him and grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut Peter's zip ties, freeing him.

"What about the writer?"

"He freed himself. All I know is that he told me to check on you!"

WHACK! Peter and Unikitty ran to investigate the noise, finding that the writer subdued the pony who captured them. Peter looked around the environment, seeing it as a normal convenience store.

"I-I didn't do anything!" The writer exclaimed.

"We got to go, now!" Peter stated.

As the three were about to leave, Peter felt a sudden jerk on his left leg.

"You little nit, you and your friends are going to be hunted for the rest of your lives." The knocked-out pony said.

"The hell with you!" Peter yelled as he kicked him away.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Unikitty gasped.

"RUN!"

The three left the store as fast as they could. They kept running and running until they were sure that they weren't able to be spotted anymore.

"That was close." Peter wheezed.

"Too close." The writer added.

"Wait, how do we get back to the Storm Realm?" Unikitty asked.

The writer laughed. "Relax, dude. I got this."

The writer took out his phone, writing everyone back in the Storm Realm.

* * *

Peter slowly opened his eyes to find himself in one piece. The group was near the entrances of the Storm Realm.

"Well, should we say that finding Newton was a bust?" The writer asked.

Peter and Unikitty nodded silently. It was hopeless. Newton could be anywhere and with the lack of information, finding him is impossible. The three returned to the Storm Castle, only to find it swarmed with creatures. They were talking at once, there were reporters stationed out front, part of the fence was blown up, troops were stationed around the building, hospital workers were helping the wounded, and police sirens wailing in the background.

"Not long after since the Storm Realm revolution, the Storm Castle, the most protective building in this country has fallen."

"What?!" The group gasped.

"Terrorists have launched an attack on the Storm Castle. And has succeeded. Storm King Leon Scamander was yet to be seen. We have no reports on him at any cost."

"Terrorists attacked the castle?" Peter said to the group. "We better do something about it."

Just as the group was about to enter the grounds, the large display screen in the center broadcasted a message. Leon was held hostage along with several high-ranking members of the Storm Realm. Leaders of the other creatures were held hostage too. The lead terrorist seemed to be a female unicorn with a lavender-pink coat, pink eyes, purple mane with a mint-green stripe running down the center, and a hairstyle that shifted the hair to one side.

"Citizens of the Storm Realm, cease all forces immediately." She stated.

Everyone watched in horror as a beaten and drugged Leon was brought up on the screen by another unicorn. This unicorn was also female with heterochromia, with her left eye being green and the other light blue. It was obvious to Peter and the Writer on who she was.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Peter whispered.

"No, that's impossible!" The writer added.

WHACK! Leon was whacked on the back of the head, sending the crowd jolting backward a bit.

"Recently, your little prince Newton has gone missing. We immediately order you to cease all attack services while we give out our demands."

The crowd refused to listen.

"What are your demands?!" A civilian shouted.

"We need these three creatures to find Newton Scamander and bring him back to us!"

The three "creatures" were displayed on the screen. Peter, Unikitty, and the Writer's pictures were shown for the whole world. The crowd backed away from them.

"Oh god," Peter gasped.

"Ha! Ha! Looks like they're there already!"

"Who are you?!" Unikitty shouted back.

"Who am I is not the question you should be asking. You should instead find Newton for us."

"We don't know where he is!" Peter replied.

The leader pretended to yawn.

"Boring!" She said.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Peter asked back.

* * *

The scene then shifts to inside the now occupied castle. Terrorists patrol the hallways while a handful of them was stuck in the bunker along with Leon and several key members of the Storm Realm. Leaders from other countries were rounded up and brought into the bunker too.

"No! Let go of me!" Changeling leader, Mothball demanded.

"Listen up, don't count on Peter and his friends to help you. They need to be the ones helping us!" One terrorist stated.

A dragon was handling the computer screens, hacking into the security files.

"Okay, here's what we got on Newton." She said.

The dragon handed the files over to her leader. After a quick study, she returned to face Peter and his friends.

"So this Newton..." She began.

"What about him?" Peter asked.

"He is a member of Storm Realm royalty. According to family history, the Storm King before Leon, his father, had an older brother."

"He could be Newton's father." summarized the Writer.

"I never knew that I had an uncle," Leon admitted.

"Well, you have one now. However, he shouldn't be the heir to the throne. Heard he was an adventurer and refused royalty offer. We do have another heir though." A terrorist stated.

The black with a light blue radiant crown on Leon's head, signifying him as king was removed. Now, to everyone, he looked like an ordinary citizen, living behind a palace. The terrorist put on the crown for himself, he fell smack on the floor. Some citizens tried to cover their laughter by blocking their mouths.

"What's this thing made of, titanium? It weighs a ton." He said.

"The Crown of Storms. Only the rightful family of the Storm Realm can wear it." Leon stated.

The leader of the terrorists chuckled and put on the crown with ease. Everyone stood with their mouths open. The leader was the heir to the throne?

"What is this crazy lady up too?" One civilian shouted.

"My name Aurora Shimmer. I am the mother of Newton Scamander."

For a moment, no one said a word. They stood still, like pictures in a photograph.

"No, that's true! That's impossible!" One civilian said in the background.

"As the rightful heir to the throne, I advise Leon to step down as king."

"No way!" Leon said.

"Bring me the Commander of the Storm Realm Army!"

After taking the throne, Leon split his power to trusted individuals to be his court members. One of these members was Shepard, a high-ranking member of XCOM and co-leader along with Connor.

"Commander Shepard!" Peter gasped.

After a blast of magic from Aurora, Shepard's body became lifeless. The crowd was too afraid to speak, worried about what would happen next.

"Either you step down as king, or Peter and his friends find Newton for us!"

"Okay, okay! We'll find Newton!" The writer said.

"Good, if you do any funny business, say goodbye to Leon!" One terrorist stated.

"I was supposed to say that!" Aurora said back.

With the crowd looking at the three with worried looks, the group knew they had to leave.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the city, Peter suddenly had an idea.

"Wait! Why don't you write Newton as he suddenly came back?" Peter suggested.

The writer smacked his head in disbelief. "Oh man, why didn't I think of that?"

The writer took out his phone, only to get a message from the heterochromia unicorn from earlier. "Oh dear, New Kid, that is cheating. Cheating will only make things worse for you and everyone we hold hostage here."

The message stopped.

"Aw..." Unikitty groaned.

"At least give us a hint or something!" Peter angrily said.

The phone beeped. The writer took a look at his notifications.

_**At the end of your journey there is a toll**_

_**When you forge a path to the Tree of Souls**_

"Tree of Souls. I think I heard a place like that..." Unikitty thought.

Peter looked up. "You know that place?"

"No. But it seems... so familiar."

"We better go now if we want Newton and the King safe." The writer suggested.

The three left together.

"Tree of Souls..." Unikitty thought.

"Hey! You coming?" Peter called out.

"Coming!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	92. Episode 92: Blindspots

**The situation between me and Sparky seems to have been resolved. For now.**

* * *

**Description: After a terrorist attack in a local recreational center, the town of South Park puts up CCTV cameras so it would keep an eye on everyone.**

* * *

**16 YEARS AGO...**

In a native tribe of unicorn-cat hybrids, a ceremony was underway. A young kitten was born from the clan leader and his wife, the spiritual leader. She had her mother's light blue eyes and her father's blue horn. In their native language, they pondered their daughter's name.

(Neytiri.) The spiritual leader said.

(That is a wonderful name.) The clan leader said.

The clan leader held the infant up high while the tribe worshipped the child as one of their own.

_**HONK! HONK!**_

The tribe hid in the trees with the scouts on watch. Several hunters aimed their bows, ready to strike.

"Ugh, if we have to expand friendship, does it have to be here as well?" A voice said.

"Well, Solas and Dawn asked for it." Another voice added.

The hunters slowly crept up and found mysterious creatures cutting down trees.

(Should we fire?) asked one of the hunters.

(Hold your arrows. We need to see what they're doing first.) Another hunter said.

(We have to do this, Rotxo. I'm sorry.)

All at once, the hunters all burst from the trees and bushes, surprising the creatures.

"Holey Cow!" One cowgirl pony said.

At a young age, the tribe was trained to speak English to make deals with foreigners.

"What are you doing here?" One hunter said in a heavy native accent.

"Oh my, we haven't seen your kind before." One creature with a fancy accent said.

One of the creatures, one with horn and wings, spoke to the tribe.

"What are your names?"

The clan and spiritual leader came up with their infant.

"Awww, it's so cute!" One pink creature awed.

"Party, focus." The winged-creature said.

"What business do you have with us?" The clan leader asked.

"We just want to know your names."

"Eytukan." The clan leader said,

"Nice to meet you, Ay...Tuken?"

"Just call me Ey." The clan leader said.

"Mo'at." The spiritual leader answered.

"Now that's much easier to pronounce." The winged-creature admitted.

"Our daughter." Eytukan showed the creatures.

"Neytiri." Mo'at said.

"Whoa, this tribe is so cool!" A tomboyish pony said.

"State your names."

"I'm Dawn Shining." The winged creature asked. "This is Party..."

"Hi!" Party cheered.

"Shiny..."

"Bonjour." The fasionista creature said.

"Horseshoe..."

"Howdy!" The cowgirl creature said.

"Dasher..."

"Hey there!" The tomboyish creature said.

"And Shy Fly."

"Um, hello?" The calm and petite pony whispered.

"All we ask is peace," Dawn stated.

"And what do you expect in return?" Eytukan asked.

"Nothing."

It garnered suspicion from the tribe. Nevertheless, the tribe allowed the creatures to stay.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

Chris, Johnson, and Karin received a note from Peter stating that he, Unikitty, and the Writer are on the search for Newton.

"Aw, I wanted to go." Chris moaned.

"Does Peter always ditch us?" Johnson added.

"Not that I know of," Karin replied.

Suddenly, a ball bounced to their feet. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman ran up to the group.

"Hey, you wanna play basketball?" Cartman asked.

"But's the teams won't be even," Karin replied. "There's like 7 of us."

"Make that eight." A voice said.

Butters came to join the boys.

"Hey fellas!" Butters smiled. "Boy, this is neato huh?"

"What's Butters doing here?" Johnson asked.

"He wanted to join us and our parents forced us to play with him," Stan grunted.

"Can we play now?" Cartman whined.

"Alright, Cartman." Everyone grunted.

Everyone left together.

"Dude, there's this recreational center in town. I heard that there is a basketball court, a pool, a diving board, and vending machines!" Stan asked.

"Ooh, I wonder what it looks like," Karin said, being optimistic.

* * *

Soon, the group arrived at the new recreational center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the-AH!"

"There were so many people in line to use the pool of the recreational center. Even the basketball court was crowded.

"Should we go to the one in the park?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

As the group left, a shadow placed a gym bag in the locker room and left the building.

"So where's Newton?"

Johnson spoke up. "He's missing-"

A glare from Karin made him change the subject. "He's missing his phone!"

"What?" Stan asked.

"Newton is kinda sensitive. Didn't you notice that?"

"Yeah. I think he is." Cartman agreed.

"Anyway, who's playing against who?"

Stan had his team sorted out. "Okay, it's me-"

BOOM!

A large explosion sent everyone flying off their feet. Everything cut to black from here.

* * *

"Hey!"

"mmmm.." Stan groaned.

"Hey!"

It was from Kyle. He shook Stan as the latter struggled to get up. Kenny was already incinerated from the explosion, Karin, Chris, and Johnson were fleeing with the crowd sent running, Cartman was struggling to pull Butters to safety, and police and medical sirens blared in the background.

"Stan we gotta get out of here!" Kyle shouted.

Stan could feel his heart race and he picked up the pace. It all happened so fast that it became a blur. As he kept running and running he didn't even bother to look back-

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT THIS SECTION TO BRING YOU THIS VERY IMPORTANT NEWS.**

A news reporter was on the scene.

"Earlier today at 10 AM, a bomb was planted in the South Park Recreational Center. It blew up, killing 87 and injuring hundreds of others. The bomber has yet to be identified. We bring you to live on the scene with a midget in a bikini."

"Thanks, Tom, I'm standing here in the middle of the chaos. People are running as fast as they could to get away from the terrorist attack."

Karin was the first to be interviewed.

"Thanks, I always want to be on the news. Anyway, run for your lives!"

Karin ran off.

"Well, that wasn't helpful."

Stan came up next.

"I don't know what's going on! Is it a punishment sent by Peter's enemies as a lesson for Peter defeating them?"

Stan ran off. Chris came up next.

"Newton, if you're watching this, we don't hate you! We're sorry we treated you horribly!"

"Um, Chris..." Karin said from the background.

Everyone stood with their arms crossed.

"Oh." Chris chuckled sheepishly.

"And there you have it, Tom. A bomb blew up at the gym and terrorists are responsible for it."

* * *

At the next town meeting, everyone made sure to carefully wear gas masks, watch the news, hold up American Flags, carry guns with them at all times when they leave the house, and donating money to charity.

"Is this Deja vu to you?" Cartman asked Butters.

"Nope," Butters said.

"People of South Park..." The Mayor began. "We have suffered too many acts of terrorism here. From the rise of Pip, Gospel's cult, Chris-Chan and his moron followers, Freedom City's rules of peace, Rats, and the American Rabbit's dumb-ass powers. What's next? Friendship is going to destroy us all?"

It was so quiet you could hear a cricket chirping in the background.

"Listen, I'm sorry for going off-topic, but we need to increase our security. We have hired police officers to monitor South Park 24/7. We have also put up more security cameras to monitor the town."

"No, not this again!" Clyde groaned.

* * *

**AND SO...**

Security cameras were placed around the area. The police officers kept on watch all day and all night.

"Ugh, this is too much for our shift." One police officer groaned.

"We need volunteers." Another yawned.

* * *

Only seven people lined up to view the security cameras.

"I don't know why they're only seven of them, but at least it's better than none." The chief whispered.

Among the seven civilians was Stuart Mccormick.

"I heard we're going to get money for this. I could use the cash."

"Yeah, us too." said the other civilians.

The civilians watched the security monitors. Not a single crime has happened, leaving everyone bored.

"This sucks," Stuart said to himself.

Behind the sight of the cameras, was a party of all crimes going on behind Cartman's house.

* * *

**THREE DAYS AGO...**

Tired of all the security cameras watching over him like a hawk, Cartman decided to moon the cameras.

"Eat my shorts!" He taunted.

Nothing happened. Cartman moved closer to the cameras.

"AH! BUTTOCKS!" A police officer said through the camera's mic.

Cartman went back to his original spot. Nothing happened. He moved back in range.

"AUGH!"

It hit Cartman. He took out his phone and called Butters. "Butters, you need to come over to my house now!"

Butters was Cartman's test subject. He mooned the cameras while Cartman was marking the range of the cameras with tape. Anything inside the tape boundaries was a blindspot.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Cartman chuckled to himself.

Butters pulled up his pants. "What's so funny, Eric?"

"We can charge people to use this blindspot! We'll become millionaires!"

* * *

Three days in the blindspot and the party was going strong. All crimes you can imagine occurred here. Arson, Drugs, Illegal Street Racing, Murder, and more. You imagine any crime, it happens. Stan and Kyle came over and watched the raging party hosted outside. Butters was the security guard.

"Hold it, admission is required to enter." Butters stopped.

Stan frowned. "What is this?"

"A blindspot! A place where the cameras can't see us!" Butters replied.

Kyle then noticed familiar faces in the crowd. "Dude, our parents are there."

Sheila and Gerald were enjoying themselves in the blindspot. Randy and Sharon were making out in public. The children in the blindspot had their eyes covered by their parents.

"Should we report to the police?" Kyle whispered.

Stan answered, "Yeah, but you complained that you can't play violent videogames without the cameras watching you."

"I feel like a tomgirl all over again." Kyle groaned.

Stan turned to Butters. "How much to enter?"

"Five bucks."

Both Stan and Kyle paid 5 dollars to enter the blindspot.

* * *

The music playing rock or any violent stuff alerted the volunteers. But they couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Alright, the closest spot where the camera can aim is right at this house." One volunteer said.

"Hey, that's my son's friend's house," Stuart replied.

"Investigate the area." The police ordered.

* * *

With Chris, Karin, and Johnson taking shifts on watch (and getting paid for it), Karin let out a loud bird whistle. This alerted everyone partying. They acted naturally. Dead bodies have books placed between their arms while their assailants stood next to them, bricks were shaped into churches, alcoholics tried to act sober, naked people quickly wrapped clothing over their genitals, music was turned off, and Karin slid out of view by the police.

"What's going on here?" A police officer asked.

"Oh, it's just..." Cartman asked sheepishly.

"We found a blindspot," Butters answered.

"Goddamnit, Butters!" Chris stated.

"Well, considering all the crime there..." The chief stated.

As the chief explains all the crimes that occurred in the blindspot, it pans across Cartman's backyard of the chaos that happened there.

"Oh yeah?" Karin shouted from above. "What caused us to do this? What made us commit crimes on whatever we choose here? You did, South Park police."

"Karin, you went out of character," Johnson asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that... I need to let out some steam."

"What have we done?" The chief said as he sank to his knees.

"We're sorry we abused our power." A police officer said.

"Guess I'll go back drinking," Stuart said.

"We'll stop the party as long as you take down these cameras."

* * *

As the camera pans across South Park, scenes of citizens taking down the security cameras occurred. After the last one was taken down, the town was met in unanimous cheers.

"Oh wait, we forgot one." Chris pointed out.

The mayor stepped in. "Let me do the honors."

She threw a rock at the screen, cutting everything to static.

**THE END...**

* * *

..

..

..

..

.

.

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

..

...

..

..

...

..

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

**Somewhere...**

Peter's parents returned home from work. As soon as they were out of sight by the others, they removed their disguises. Four bug eyes, 8 legs, and two pairs of wings came into the sight of Luci. He kept his mouth shut as he followed the bugs to the basement. The male bug took out a specialized radio and contacted his superior.

"What's your status on Newton?" The male bug said.

"He's gone missing, and Peter and his friends are on the search for him." A voice said.

"Excellent. That'll keep them busy. What's the status of South Park?"

"A bomb exploded in the recreational center."

"Perfect. Make sure you're not followed."

Once that line was said, Luci went back into Peter's room and hid under the bed.

"I have to find Peter... and fast!" He said to himself.


	93. Episode 93: Hitman

**I know that I'm kicking a dead horse here, but it's been a few weeks since the issue between ElectricFox05 and me. We resolved the issue, and it was all thanks to you. You showed me support for keeping this series up. So once again, thanks.**

* * *

As Dawn and her friends settled down with the unicorn-cat hybrid tribe, the latter's culture was revealed to them. The clan prays to Eywa, who, according to them, created all life in this world from animals to plants. The clan themselves were considered special to Eywa as if they were her children. Every day, the clan would give gifts of food and water to her to keep her alive.

"Gotta hand it to them, at least they don't feed her pony hearts," Dasher whispered to Dawn.

"Will you stay with us?" Mo'at asked.

"EEEEEEEE, YES!" Party cheered.

Each of the ponies was offered a crown of flowers for their heads. With music being played from bones of deceased creatures and drums made of skins of wolves and bears, the six joined the clan along with their festival. Dawn, took particular interest in Neytiri. She looked so innocent and free, sucking her hand as any normal infant would.

"Fascinating..." Dawn said to herself as she jotted down notes.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY... 3 DAYS AFTER THE INCIDENT IN THE STORM REALM...**

Dead leaves crumbled on the feet of the group. With Peter leading the way, Unikitty in the middle, and the Writer on the back keeping watch, the three had to watch each other's backs. Who knows if bandits, hostile animals, or outlaws will attack. They set up camp under a large rock formation.

"Will it get cold tonight?" Unikitty asked.

"Not until we build a fire," Peter answered.

The writer wrote down a list on his phone. "We need wood for kindling, rocks for the base, and something to create a spark.

"Can't we rub two stones together?" Unikitty asked.

"No, that only works in cartoons," Peter pointed out. "But it's okay, I have my Dad's lighter."

"Great. I'll go get the rocks." The writer said. "You and Uni got get the wood for the fire. We'll meet here later."

After the writer left, Unikitty decided to make the job more fun.

"Okay, whoever finds three wood pieces wins."

"You're on!" Peter said.

The two raced to collect wood. Meanwhile, the Writer collected big rocks for the base of the campfire. After collecting twelve big rocks, he returned to the meeting spot.

"I win!" Peter cheered.

"No fair, you have longer legs!" Unikityt pouted.

"Let's just start with the fire." The writer interrupted.

The writer set up a base out of rocks and set up wood for the kindling.

"Hey, you going to help right?" He asked Peter.

"Yeah, let me catch up."

Peter caught up with the writer and lit the flame. Unikitty was collecting sticks and twigs for more kindling. Peter blew on the fire to light up the wood. Soon, the fire was set.

"Whew! We did it!" The writer cheered.

"Hey, do we have anything to eat?" Peter asked.

The writer took out his bag and dumped out chips and soda for the group.

"I wish we had that cheeseburger and shake like we did yesterday," Unikitty asked.

"I know, but yesterday was yesterday," Peter said.

"That chocolate shake we had was so good..." The writer added.

"Yeah. But we have to save money." Peter pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to make more." whispered the writer.

"Should we go fishing?" Unikitty asked.

"No rod," Peter said.

"They always use fishing spears."

"Yeah, but we need a sharp rock and long stick. Besides, we're not near a lake." The writer replied.

Suddenly, Peter had an idea.

"Hey, keep an eye on the fire for us, we'll search for food." He asked.

"Okay. Just don't go too far."

"We won't." The writer said.

The two left their campsite to search for food. It didn't take them long to find food.

"Hey Peter, I found berries!" The writer said standing near a berry bush.

"Are they safe to eat?" Peter asked.

"Can't hurt to try..."

The writer placed a berry in his mouth. It tasted as any berry would. Not overly sweet in cartoons or ones that stain your face, just ones that taste okay.

"Yeah, these are good. Not sweet, but better than nothing."

The two collected the berries and placed them in plastic cases. They returned to the campfire.

"Hey, Uni! We got berries!"

The three sat down and ate berries together.

"We better save these for tomorrow." The writer said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, uh..." Unikitty began.

"Hmm?"

"I know Newton is out there. And I bet we'll find him."

"Yeah, we have too," Peter said.

"I'm tired."

"Us too. But should we stay awake to make sure no one sneaks up to us?" Peter asked.

"We should take shifts." The writer said.

Every three hours or so, the group took turns staying up and watching for bandits.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Oh man, that night was so refreshing!" Unikitty breathed.

"I got to admit, it was a good sleep," Peter added.

While Unikity and Peter chatted about last night, the writer looked up Unikitty's social media on his phone. She has been receiving death threats from anonymous users. Possibly from changelings entering South Park, disguising themselves as humans, and attacking them online.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Alexa Stone_**

_Friendship killer! You can run but u can't hide!_

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Cory Jr_**

_This is what happens when your friends with HEX-COM. (Fist emoji)_

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

_**Night Star 88**_

_I got a Beretta 92 that's fully loaded with you and your moron friends' names on it. Sleep tight kids._

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Son-Chu 987_**

_I hope you sleep with one eye open._

Now, the writer can't be sure if it's changelings or just trolls, but it was enough for Unikitty to leave Twitter.

"Hey, wait up!" He said as he caught up with the others.

Peter and Unikitty stopped suddenly, as the writer caught his breath as he caught up, the three found themselves in a small town.

"Finally! Some people who can help us!" Peter cheered.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

"It's been Day 4 since the terrorist attack on the Storm Castle. We still receive news that the Storm King is alive and well. Police and army units are forced to disperse. The terrorists demand Prince Newton be handed over to them by his friends or else they will kill the Storm King. How will this end?"

All around the world, creatures were dedicated to the search for Newton. However, they were forced not to join the search, or else their leader will get killed live on screen. Elsewhere, deep underground where Solas and her followers are being held, they were being freed by their supporters.

"Thanks," Solas said. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

A dark shadow enveloped the land below it. The people down on the ground looked up to see a bunch of helicopters flying in with something large and clear. Almost like a glass case.

"What is that thing?"

"What are they doing?"

It was over their town. Slowly, the helicopters sank.

"What's happening?"

A glass dome lowered itself over the Storm Realm. As it crashed through several buildings, it divided the land from inside the dome to outside. As it landed with a thud, the citizens knew they were trapped. Moral panic occurred. People were running around screaming. Suddenly, Aurora's face appeared on all the screens.

"People of the Storm Realms..."

That made everyone stop.

"I know about this dome encasing all of us, but we have taken necessary cautions in order to prevent anyone from secretly helping Peter Caldwell behind our backs."

"We're not helping him? Can we go?" A civilian shouted.

"NO! You will stay encased in here and made sure you aren't planning any form of resistance!"

"Aw..." Everyone groaned.

"Wait until everyone knows what you did! Then they'll revolt against you!" One civilian said.

"Yeah!" said everyone else.

"What are we waiting for? We don't need any Peter! We can make a rebellion ourselves! In fact, we will start a revolt! Let's revolt, CHARGE!" One pony said as he charged through the gates.

That pony was captured by the terrorists and executed. This sparked even more fear into the crowd.

* * *

"Okay, how's the rescue coming?" Aurora said through her earpiece.

"Yeah, it's going along smoothly. We got Solas and friends out."

"Great."

"How's it going with Peter and his friends?"

"I already sent a hitman after them. Don't worry."

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

The three arrived in town to find everyone strangely friendly to them.

"Um, have you seen this pony?" Peter asked, showing a picture of Newton.

"AH!" Everyone screamed as they hid in their houses.

"Guess Newton was infamous here," Peter said.

"How can one small country cause so much damage?" Unikitty said.

"I thought the Storm Realm was just after the ponies, not just this town."

"Well, they say that they searched long and hard for the murderer of the queen." The writer suggested.

"Yeah."

PTTT!

Peter felt a sudden sting on his stomach, he collapsed onto the ground.

"Peter! What happened?" The writer gasped.

"He's been shot!" Unikitty exclaimed.

"By who?"

The two turned to the direction of where the shot came from, a lone assassin was reloading a sniper rifle for them.

"Oh crap, run!" The writer shouted.

"Wait! We can't leave Peter!"

"No, I'm fine... I can get up..." Peter gasped.

The group went to cover behind a building. After seeing the group hide, the sniper went to a different position. The writer picked up a rock and threw it at the sniper, it missed.

"RUN!" He shouted.

The three ran to the woods. Once the sniper lost sight of them, he went to make a report on his phone.

"They're gone." He said.

"I want you to continue going after them. Don't stop until you have proof that they are dead. We'll be sending more assassins with you now."

* * *

The writer inspected Peter's shot. "The good news is that it's a clean wound. I can't find the bullet."

"That's good," Peter said.

"But we still have to clean and dress it."

"I have seen those in video games. Do gauze and alcohol make a good medkit?"

"Yeah. Just let us get one."

"Question. How are we going to get those out there?" Unikitty asked.

The writer pointed to a nearby cabin.

"Huh. That's awfully convenient." Peter asked.

Inside, he found a bandage that he wrapped around Peter's stomach.

"It still hurts," Peter said.

"You'll feel better soon." The writer said.

The group set up base in the cabin. Unikitty looked around for food.

"All I found is canned ravioli and spaghetti and meatballs."

"Better than nothing."

"Look what I also found."

Unikitty showed the writer, a truck. It still had gas, working tires, and an engine that runs smoothly. The only thing that didn't work was the lights.

"Great, now we can't see in the dark." The writer said.

"We can stop when it gets dark," Unikitty suggested.

"How are we going to get gas for this thing?"

"Wait, this doesn't use any regular gas, check this out."

The car also had mini solar panels attached to the roof. They were connected to a battery inside the truck

"Fascinating." The writer said to himself.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Peter said in the bathroom area.

The writer and Unikitty went to the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Unikitty asked.

"I know, but you should see this!"

Peter found a Storm Realm gun along with a stock of ammo.

"I hope whoever lives here doesn't mind helping ourselves his or her stuff." The writer asked.

Unikitty looked out the window. "Um... guys..."

There were creatures outside the cabin searching the area. Among the creatures was the assassin that shot Peter earlier. He was a dragon was green reptilian eyes, purple scaly body, green flame, and long lavender wings.

"Search the area!" He said. "They couldn't have gone far."

"Oh shoot," Peter said.

"Head to the truck!" whispered the Writer.

The group grabbed their packs and headed for the truck.

"Wait, who rides in the back?" Peter asked. "There's only room for two."

Unikitty raised her hand.

"Besides you. You could get hurt. They'll see us and shoot us." Peter pointed out.

"But you can't stay in the back, you're shot." The writer said.

"I know what I'm doing," Peter said.

"Fine, suit yourself." He shrugged.

Everyone got on the truck as the writer started up the engine.

"Hey, you know how to drive?" Unikitty asked.

"No."

"Then Peter should drive."

"No, these controls are easy to learn."

Even a ten-year-old would drive like a master when he sees the controls. It was overly simplistic, and not difficult.

"Wait, what about the gate?" Peter asked.

Unikitty got off the truck and opened the gate. It alerted the assassins.

"Someone's over there!" A pony shouted.

Unikitty quickly got back in the truck and fastened her seat belt. "Drive!"

The writer started up the engine and drove through one of the ponies.

"Come on!" He shouted.

"So long suckers!" Peter taunted as they drove off.

The dragon who was with the assassins earlier took out his phone.

"We got a problem, Aurora." He said.

"We'll be sending a convoy after them."

* * *

**MUSIC: "Semi Chase" from Angel has Fallen.**

With a howling screech in the sky, the truck landed with a thud on the pavement.

"Get them!" A voice shouted.

Unikitty and Peter looked back to see a truck chasing after them. They shot at Peter who quickly took cover.

"Get the tires!"

The writer tried to ram the truck after theirs, but dodging the magic blasts of unicorns made it near impossible. Suddenly, Peter had an idea. He took out the gun he found back in the cabin and fired back on the truck. There were four creatures on the truck. A changeling and a dragon on the back, and a normal pony and a unicorn on the front.

"Shoot that one!"

"Come get some!"

Peter shot the changeling in the neck. He went back into cover to reload. He emerged put of cover to shoot the dragon in the stomach.

"Peter! Shoot the driver!" The writer shouted.

And that's what Peter did. The driver slinked back after being hit by Peter's weapon.

"No! No!" The Unicorn shouted.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

The Unicorn shifted herself out of the passenger seat and took the wheel for the dead driver. Peter tried to shoot at her, but the sudden jerk made him almost sent flying off the truck. The truck chasing them flipped over and crashed onto the road. It erupted in flames and started leaking oil.

"I'm sure she's fine." The writer said.

KABOOM! The truck exploded.

"Oh god!" Peter said,

"Come on, we can't stay here!" The writer said as he started up the engine again.

As Peter looked behind him, he saw the horrifying image of the unicorn screaming her lungs out as she was being burnt alive. It was a horror movie in real life.

"Hey Peter, we don't have time to stand there! We need to leave before more of these guys show up!" The writer shouted.

Without looking back at the wreckage, Peter turned to the truck.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**For some strange reason, I feel uncomfortable writing this. I'm not sure why.**


	94. Episode 94: Honest Thief

**You know how Peter's parents' names were never revealed? Now you know.**

* * *

Fires crackled in the forest. The sounds of feet running can be heard. It turned to Chaos.

"You can't run forever!" A Storm Soldier shouted.

Eytukan and Mo'at were fleeing through the forest. The Storm King has arrived in search of his wife's assassin.

"Bomb out!"

A chunk of the forest exploded, taking out any wildlife and tribe members along with it. Dawn regrouped with the clan leader.

"What's going on?" Eytukan shouted.

"They're going for your baby!" Dawn shouted. "You need to hand her over to me!"

Both parents looked at each other. Should they hand over their baby to someone they just met? No. For all they know, she could've brought the attackers here. They ran off, leaving Dawn behind.

"Hey wait! I was going to help you!" She shouted.

A loud rumbling sound can be heard. A rockslide separated the two parents with the chief and the rest of the clan on one side, and Mo'at and her child on the other.

(Mo'at!) Eytukan shouted.

(Just go! I'll protect Neytiri!) Mo'at stated.

"They went this way!"

"Get them!"

The clan was forced to leave Mo'at behind. Meanwhile, Mo'at ran into the forest. The sight of temple ruins was just up ahead. She could hide in there along with her child. She ran in there with Neytiri in her arms. A bright light enveloped her eyes.

BLAM!

In a flash, Mo' found herself in a mysterious new world. It was the forest like she knew, but it looked different. Strange houses made of strange stone and see-through non-melting ice appeared in front of her eyes. Was she in a big village? No, there was no one around. She felt a pain in her stomach. The Storm Realm has shot her as she made her escape. Neytiri was not shot though. As Mo'at made her way past the forest, she knew she was not going to make it. She collapsed with a splash below her. On the other side of the river, a pack of wolves was drinking the water when they noticed the collapsed body. With the last of her strength, Mo'at passed Neytiri to the wolves. As the wolves took Neytiri to them, they found the body that was once there missing.

* * *

Every day was the same shit again. The day I go through outweigh the joy in my life. After leaving school, my parents passed away. I had no job, no money, no future. I had to do something about it. Cartoons did help me see a softer side, but that was just futile. It was not real. All fake. While I did actively served the military, they didn't help me with my problems. I had to turn into a life of crime. I robbed small banks. I knew how to get past security. These kinds of small banks have no security cameras, just guards. I choose a bank that has a nearby vacant building connecting to the bank. I go into the vacant building to find a vent in there. I go in the vent and emerge inside the bank. I would then do like any bank robber would; rob the bank. I disable the alarms so that no police can be alerted. I disable the magnetic shielding on the dollars to prevent them from blowing up. I load the bags with cash, not leaving a single dollar behind. I then reset everything to make it look like I was never there. A good thief always covers his tracks. I would often use that money for my car and gasoline. Along with food and hotel stays. But I needed a safe way to store the cash.

I remember walking into the storage unit pretending to look like any other bystander. That's when I met her. The employee of Treasure Chest Storage came up to me. She looked like your average college student, just like me.

"Hello." She said.

"Oh, um... Hi?" I nervously said back.

It was an awkward meeting, but I remember growing more fond of her as I made my storage spot. She grew more fond of me too. As the year passed, we grew closer together. I got to learn her name, Skye. It wasn't love at first sight, or a kiss a few days later, it felt like an actual relationship. But still, after all this, I need to tell her about my past.

* * *

I stared at the phone in my hotel room. I had to make the call. I slowly reached for the phone and called the number.

"Hello? This is the FBI."

"Yeah, I'm... the In-N-Out bandit."

"Hold on a sec..."

Tropical music played in the background. I've seen news of people turning themselves in as the In-N-Out bandit. I hated that name. Why would they call me a name after a fast-food restaurant? Nevertheless, two agents came to my case. Both of them were female and looked like your strict high school teacher.

"Alright, we've been getting calls that you are the In-N-Out bandit. Look, we've been getting many false reports on this case, so tell me, how did you it?"

I told them everything, from the beginning to the end of my plan.

"Uh-huh. And why would you, a thief who does not want to get caught, turn yourself in?" One agent asked.

"All I want is to pay back the money in restitution and a reduced sentence."

"We'll be investigating it shortly. Just tell me, where did you hide all the cash?"

I handed the agents the keys to my storage. That's where everything changed. Skye noticed the agents taking the money for themselves. The agents then betrayed their former members, killing several FBI agents before taking the money with them. After a car chase that ended with them crashing into a building, the money was fully recovered. The head of the FBI came up to me and Skye.

"You're..." He began.

"Aiden Caldwell," I said.

"And you are..."

"Skye Demmers," Skye answered.

"I want to thank you two for solving the case. Even though we lost our best agents and the agents who tried to run off with the money are killed, we still have the money."

"Does this mean I'll get sentenced to prison?" I ask.

"No. You did such a marvelous job that we decided to drop your case. Maybe a job in the FBI can fix that."

Really? I get to work for the FBI?

"Yeah, sure," I said.

My heart exploded. I now had a job, a girlfriend, and a home. What could be better?

* * *

How about expecting a child? Skye got pregnant a year after we married. At first, I was confused. She was this young and expecting a child? Usually, at an older age would a woman get a child.

"I heard that if you're older when your pregnant, the more likely that your child will end up with down syndrome," Skye said, rubbing her stomach.

"Down Syndrome? What's that?"

"You know, people with an IQ below 50."

"My IQ is 115. Which is slightly above average." I said.

"I know. It's just that, I don't want our child to end up in a life of crime."

"Yeah, me too."

But bad news came back to haunt us. We were ready for the delivery of our baby son when some tragic news approached us.

I was scared. "The baby! Is it..."

"Your child is fine, Mr. Caldwell."

Then it hit me. "What about Skye?"

"She's fine too."

But if it was tragic news, what was it? The baby didn't look deformed, my wife was healthy, what was wrong?

"Because we have to take extra measures to make sure that your infant and wife survive, I'm afraid you won't be able to bear any more children after this one." The doctor said.

In other words, my son won't be able to have siblings. I named him Peter, who was the guy who gave me the tools needed to rob banks. I wonder where he was right now, was he in jail for all he did? I don't know. At first, Peter was normal. He rarely cried, kept quiet to himself, and learned to speak at one year old. And when I got transferred over to a different branch at a different state, we moved to a quiet little mountain town. While friendly faces were everywhere, I was generally pissed by how much the people were idiots. They got drunk and roared big parties leaving me and Skye awake. I worried about Peter. I was scared that he would wake up crying about how loud everything was. But he didn't. He slept like a log. I was generally surprised by how not normal he was to the other kids his age.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

When I'm not working and I'm sad, I walk. When I need a break, I walk. When I'm tired, I walk. Walking helps me feel better. Sometimes, I walk with Skye and Peter, and sometimes I walk by myself. One particular day, I was walking with Peter into the city. Peter wanted to look at the pet shop up ahead. I allowed him to do so. There, we found her. A unicorn-cat hybrid was curled up in a ball, scared and alone. A few months ago, I heard the news of a creature like her getting captured, but I never thought of seeing it in real life. I guess after all the hype, the attention on her died down. I saw needle marks all over her body. She must've been tested in some sort of lab. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Peter wanted to adopt her, but I'm not so sure. I told him how big of a responsibility it was, but saying that; it made me think of how responsible he has become. He already knew how to open the fridge and get milk for himself, he already knew how to turn on and off the TV, and he knew how to brush his teeth by himself and went to bed on time. Maybe a pet alongside won't be so bad.

"What does she eat?" Peter asked the pet store owner.

"Honestly, I don't know. She can eat solid food, but not pet food."

"Solid food?"

"As in, chips, french fries, fruit..."

"Cool! She can eat the same things as us, Dad!" Peter said.

I chuckled. "Does she cost any money?"

"No. Not at all. We have to make her unavailable for sale though. That includes you."

But the hybrid seemed happy. She was over to her cage, licking Peter's finger. It gave me some more light in me. But I was worried about what Skye would think.

"We'll take her!" Peter said.

The store owner was stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah, uh... he's responsible for it." I said.

We took the hybrid home. We surprised Skye when she got back home from work.

"Oh jeez." She said. "Who's this?"

"We haven't thought of her name yet. Dad wanted you to name it. I want to name her after a Pokemon."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's good. How about Sweetie?"

"Blech!" Peter gagged.

"Well, what does she look like? Maybe we can use that as a name?"

"Oh, are we supposed to call her Unicorn or Cat?" Peter asked.

"She so adorable! Like a kitten!" Skye said.

"I got it!" I said. "Unikitty!"

My son frowned. "Really?"

"Yes really," I said.

Nevertheless, the name stuck. Over the years, I noticed Unikitty's constant babbling. Skye and I took it upon ourselves to teach her how to read, write, and speak English. Now, I don't know her age; I guess that she was four or five. Since we don't know her actual birthday, we decided the day we adopted her as her birthday. September 17th. Which funnily enough, is the day I got the job for the FBI.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER...**

Our world got a whole lot bigger. Peter was becoming more like those action movie heroes you see on movies and TV. Ethan Hunt, the T-800, James Bond, or John McClane; just in kid form. Peter still acts like a kid sometimes, but he's becoming more responsible over time. One day, Peter was out for a walk with his friends. But when friends came back, we grew worried. That's when we heard his voice.

"Mom! Dad!" Peter's voice called from outside.

We all ran to the door and quickly swung it open. There we saw Peter, bringing an injured unicorn in.

"Peter, where were you?" I ask.

"This guy needs our help!"

We laid him down on the couch to tend to his wounds.

"Oh my god, there's some blunt trauma on his head." Skye gasped.

Skye was working as a nurse in the hospital. She would know to give painkillers to the body and place a wet towel over his head to prevent him from getting a fever.

After tending to his wounds, Skye carried the body to the guest room bed.

"We should let him rest."

But I still have to talk to Peter about this. We went down to the living room to chat.

"Peter, you can't just bring injured creatures in. It's not a video game where a hero rescues an injured comrade." I said.

"But he was going to die!" Peter said back. "He was going to be killed by some hunters!"

"That's nice an all, but we can't bring this kind in and expect him to help us back!"

"Aiden..." Skye said.

I turned to my wife. "What?"

The unicorn we brought in was hearing all of this.

"It's not what you think, we're just..."

"I know..." The unicorn said.

Okay, so he can talk. Like one of those cartoon characters.

"Do you have a name?" Peter asked.

"Newton." The unicorn said.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I thought your name would be... Lickety-Split?"

"That's a dumb name. I have a proper name."

"Do you remember anything aside from your name?" I ask.

"No. Not really."

Maybe he was telling the truth. Most cartoon characters who end up in other worlds have no idea where they are or who they are.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Newton said.

Skye whispered into my ear. "Should we feed him?"

If Peter was telling the truth about the hunters, I couldn't let Newton go out again. "Alright, but you got to learn some manners."

* * *

Thankfully, Newton was smart about manners. As he grew older, he became more and more depressed. I knew that Newton was hiding something. While Peter and Unikitty were out seeing a movie on our day off, I heard the door being slammed shut. It got us concerned. We knocked on the door.

"Newton, you in there?" I ask.

Skye took over for me. "Look, I know you don't want to explain what you're going through with me, but you got to tell somebody."

I hear Newton unlocking the door. He looked so horrible when he walked out.

"I do need to tell you something. It's just... that I was so afraid... what will happen of you find out..."

"I see..." I said.

Newton took a deep breath.

"I'm a wanted criminal..."

"Wait, what?" I said.

"I come from another world. I had to hide everything that came to me."

I can tell that he did a good job hiding it. But as you grow older, it becomes harder to keep it a secret.

"There were hunters that were after me. They want to execute me for my crimes. But I've done nothing wrong!"

Newton continued to tell about his past to us. The more of the story he told, the more we want to comfort him. I could tell he was a blubbering mess when he reached the end. I patted him in the back to comfort him. I felt those legs of him wrapping around my back.

"Yeah, I guess we were kind of like your parents when we took you in."

"Mom, stop it!" Newton groaned.

Skye got a good laugh. Even though I was annoyed by them, for the first time, I felt like a soft chuckle along.

"Hey, want to go out for ice cream?" I said.

"Yeah..." Newton said.

We all went and bought ice cream together. It was a good way to bring us together. When Peter and Unikitty came home from the movie theater, they looked unhappy, upset, and lost.

"We saw the movie, Newton. Do you want us to give a review of it?" Peter said.

"No thanks," Newton said.

As Peter and Unikitty walked to their rooms, Newton became uncomfortable again. I couldn't blame him. I watched him solemnly head to his room and close the door quietly. We looked at each other, not bothering to say a word at dinner. Until Newton spoke up.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm not proud of writing this. And this may be my least favorite chapter. It's technically a rehash of Newthood but told from a different perspective. At least I don't have to refer Peter's parents as Mom and Dad anymore.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER...**

Peter went to Newton's room, he looked at pictures of six strange ponies on the wall. He clenched his hooves in anger. Hatred spread in his eyes.

"Newt?" Peter worriedly asked.

"I want..." Newton grunted. "Kill them all."


	95. Episode 95: A Journey of a Young Prince

**This chapter runs parallel to the previous chapters before it. Also, one guy told me through private messaging that the previous chapters can relate to Game of Thrones. I mean, the similarities are there, but there's nothing between this and the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. **

* * *

All around the Castle, streamers were hung up, balloons were blown, clouds were removed, a stage was being decorated, and a certain political figure was _taken care of._ It was a bright and sunny day. All the ponies from around the lands gathered for their first festival.

"Of what?" One unicorn asked.

"Don't know! But it's a big party and every pony will see it!" A pegasus added.

Even famous singer Songbird was hired for the stage. It felt like nothing could go wrong.

Until now.

A dark shadow enveloped the creatures. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Fruit punch spurted past a normal pony's lips, a decorator swallowed in helium, and spoke like a chipmunk, a slice of cake dropped from a dragon's mouth.

"What is that?"

"An airship?"

"Who could it be from?"

The airship hovered over their heads. Black ropes dropped from the airships. Four strange creatures jumped on the ropes and slid down. The confused crowd slowly backed away. These four creatures brandished their weapons. More of these same kinds of creatures with different looks lowered themselves down on more airships. The biggest airship of all landed right in front of their feet. Four winged-unicorns came up. The door on the airship opened, revealing a strange-looking creature with a terrifying crown. His face looked intimidating, he held a large staff on his right hand, a stern-looking commander stood by his side.

"What are you doing here?" The bigger winged-unicorn asked.

"Oh? Is that how you greet someone?" The staff-wielding satyr asked curiously.

"Who are you?" shouted someone in the back.

"I am the Storm King."

It got a couple of ponies snickering in the back. The Storm King tapped his staff to install silence. The commanding officer by his side read a scroll.

"Under the orders of the Storm Realm..."

More ponies snickered as the Storm King launched an intimidating glare that made their lips stopped.

"One of you creatures have unleashed an act of violence on their territory. We simply ask the creature responsible to step forward."

No one did.

"Attack." The Storm King ordered.

And with that, the soldiers opened fire. Chaos was stricken throughout the Castle. Six ponies hid in the woods. They were the same ponies who served as Dawn's lieutenants.

"Oh no, we just got our cupcakes handed to us!" Party whimpered.

"What will happen if the ponies realize what we did to the Storm Realm queen?" Horseshoe added.

"Don't worry. The ponies that follow us are oblivious. They don't know about the Storm Queen or this Storm Realm. All they care about is the magic of friendship." Dawn said,

"Yeah. Friendship is magic." Shy Fly added.

"So what do we do?" Dasher asked.

"We simply do what any pony would do. Find out more about them!" Dawn stated.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**MUSIC: You know if you watched it or read the Author's note in the beginning.**

_We open with a zoom in on the land of Equestria. The camera zooms in on the castle, slowly rising up through clockwork gears, the lands were now ruled by a fair and just ruler. It then shifts over to the Storm Realm. As with the castle, the cities and castle appear from the ground in a clockwork mechanism. The dome encased the cities and castle soon after. It then focuses on the hippogriff's isles. The undersea kingdom was thriving now that their cruel tyrannical leader was gone. A council of representatives was elected to take its place. It then shows the path of Peter's, Unikitty's, and the Writer's journey on finding Newton. It ends with the camera panning to the Tree of Souls._

**A TALE OF A LOST PRINCE...**

* * *

Newton slowly woke with the cuts and bruises on his back. He felt lost, scared, crestfallen, he just wanted to _end it_. The room surrounding his body didn't help either. It looked like the house belonged to a witch doctor or a shaman. As Newton looked into the large, steaming cauldron in the center of the house, the resident arrived.

"Ah, you are awake. But the cauldron I must ask you to do not take."

"Um, are you speaking in rhyme?" Newton asked nervously.

The resident just ignored him. "What is your name? Please hope its not just a game."

Newton thought for a second. He was infamous. What if she was a spy? No, she would've noticed him.

The resident interrupted his train of thought. "You are a criminal and must be wanted. And I know how it feels to be taunted."

"Wh-What?" Newton asked.

"I had found you while you were hurt, just be glad you were eaten by dirt."

"Okay, I don't get it," Newton said. "I'm just gonna go now."

Newton walked to the door, but the resident stopped him. "Stop!"

"What is it?"

In her eyes, she fluttered. She stared in those eyes of Newton. She examined Newton's posture and body structure.

"I see you come from a very high place, but you have fallen into disgrace."

"Yeah," Newton said.

"I have met someone like you, he was here for the same reason as you too."

"Who did you meet?"

Of course, she didn't answer. A loud squealing was heard outside. The two went outside to check.

"Oh no!" The resident yelled.

Three creatures, one male changeling with a spear, one female dragon with a short sword, and a male unicorn with a long staff on his back were killing pigs.

"Princess Aurora will sure love her bacon." The male unicorn said in an accent that would like it would come from Game of Thrones.

"What are you doing with my pigs? I just fed them my home-grown figs!"

With that, the male unicorn stabbed the resident in the stomach. Newton stood right in front of their eyes.

"Move along boy, there's nothing for you here." The dragon said.

Newton did not move and instead watched the resident as she struggled to get back up.

"I said move on. Or we're gonna feed you to the pigs."

Newton ran up to the resident.

"I remember him! He's the Storm Prince!" The changeling said.

"Princess Aurora has taken over the Storm Realm. I hear she's doing a really good job."

Newton looked at the staff on the unicorn. He recognized it, Sacana.

"Where'd you get that staff?" He asked.

"None of your business." The unicorn said.

"You must have stolen it," Newton said.

"Really now? Accuse me of theft? You Storm People were the ones who stole. You stole our lands from us. You stole our freedom. You stole our friendship. And we would gladly take it back."

A blast of magic from the unicorn knocked Newton back.

**MUSIC: "Get Off My Land" from Game of Thrones.**

"Alright, finish this sucker who calls himself prince."

"Pathetic." The dragon said.

Newton looked behind him for anything he could use. A pitchfork was stuck in a bale of hay and a hatchet was lodged on a tree stump. Newton grabbed the pitchfork. Just as the dragon swung her sword downwards, Newton blocked the blade between the tines. He wrestled the sword out of her hands and stabbed the dragon in the neck. The changeling with the spear was up next. Both he and his target walked in slow circles around each other. When he stabbed, Newton dodged his attack. He tried again but missed his target. The unicorn was charging up his horn before Newton butted in. The staff was knocked to the ground. Newton ran to get it, with the unicorn running after. As he picked it up, the unicorn stabbed him in the leg with a dagger.

"AUGH!"

The stabber then trusted at Newton. Newton blocked it and wrestled the dagger off of their hands. The changeling with the spear charged at him, but Newton took the dead dragon's sword and knocked the spear out his hands. Both creatures fled for the hills. The resident has already gravely wounded.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

"Are you okay?"

"I might die. But at least you did not lie."

"Don't worry, I'll get help!"

"Leave me here. But about the visitor, you must come near."

Newton got closer.

"Your visitor... He was... like you..."

"Wh-What? What does it..."

It was too late, the resident bled out. It left Newton all alone again. As he picked up the staff, he knew he had to return it to the Storm Realm. He'd set off on his own.

* * *

After a long walk, Newton had to rest. A local tavern was up ahead. As he went inside, he saw a bunch of fish-like creatures looking at him all creepy-like. He just shrugged it off and sat down.

"At least I have money," Newton said, checking his stuff.

"G' day, mate! What would you like to order?" The bartender said.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

A cup of milk was slid at him. As Newton drank, he learned from the civilians about the Storm Realm.

"Did you hear? A dome was placed right around the Storm Realm!"

"What? Why?"

Newton listened closer while keeping his distance.

"A unicorn named Aurora has taken over the castle! And get this, she claims to be Newton's mother!"

That made Newton perk up. Getting a boat to the Storm Realm seemed like a good idea, but it was blocked by a dome. But considering that he can't trust anyone, he needed to see for himself.

* * *

As he arrived in the Storm Realms, he gasped at the sight of a clear encasing around a city he once called home. It looked like a snowglobe if you look from a distance, but up closer, it was a prison. Several of Aurora's accomplices guard the dome against the outside.

"Okay, getting in is out of the picture," Newton said to himself.

A patrol was nearby, Newton hunkered down in the bushes.

"I swear, why can't Aurora just kill the Storm King outright?"

"She has to hold him hostage. The Tree of Souls was only to provide a distraction for Peter and his friends."

So that's where his friends are. Newton took out his map, only to find the Tree of Souls not far from the Storm Realm.

* * *

He couldn't risk getting noticed by passerby creatures. Luckily, he found a hood for himself to camouflage himself with. Also, it made him look cool.

"We don't know where he is!"

Newton turned to the direction of the sound. Several members of a mysterious clan similar to Unikitty's kind were being held hostage by creatures hired by Aurora. Newton took out Sacana from his inventory.

"Okay, does it work for a creature like me?" Newton said to himself.

He tried. It did not work.

"Figures."

Newton had to do the traditional way. Using the environment. Going prone through the tall grass, he waited until one of the guards left his position. He was all by himself, leaving him open for Newton silent knockout. The other four creatures were keeping an eye on their prisoners that they didn't see Newton.

"Stone? Stone? Stone!" The captain said on her radio. "Can some pony go check on him?"

One of the creatures left to search for Stone. Along the way, he was surprised and knocked out by Newton. He went static when the captain called for him.

"Something's up. Keep an eye on the prisoners."

The creatures looked around while preventing their hostages from escaping. Suddenly, from the trees, Newton lept down in front of them. It startled the creatures and allowed the hostages to escape.

"Forget the hostages! It's this kid we want!"

Newton wrapped the staff around one creature's neck.

"Let her go right now!" One creature shouted.

Newton simply responded by knocking out the pony he held hostage. This enraged the other two creatures.

"Surround him!"

One creature tried to attack Newton from behind, but Newton uppercut him in the jaw. The last one's face turned red as a tomato. She charged for Newton, but the hostages that Newton rescued shot her multiple times with their bows.

"That was close to you." One of them said as they approached him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Newton said, a little shaken. "Who are you guys?"

"We come from a clan. Far away from creatures like you. We do not tolerate outsiders."

"But I saved you guys."

"He has done well, Turok." A female tribe member said.

One of the clan members noticed Sacana.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, it's none of your business," Newton said before changing the subject. "Hey, do you know anything about the Tree of Souls?"

"We do. Let us take you there."

Newton was a bit cautious. He still held onto his gear, but he still followed the clan members back to the Tree of Souls.

* * *

Right behind a pile of leaves, was a large gathering creatures who resemble Unikitty.

"Whoa." Newton gasped. "Avatar..."

Soon, one of the children noticed Newton and ran for his mother. This alerted the clan chief. Feeling bitter over the loss of his mate and daughter, he marched over to Newton.

"What are you doing here?" He stated.

"Look, these guys brought me here!" Newton said.

Turok was brought over to the clan chief.

(Turok, what is this creature doing here?) He said.

(He rescued us from the outsiders.) Turok countered.

(That doesn't excuse him to stay with us!)

(Do you really think Eywa would want this?)

And like a snap of a finger, it hit him.

(Eytukan, don't let the loss of your mate and daughter affect you.)

Eytukan then turned to Newton.

"You may stay. But we must learn about your motives."

Newton stepped up. "My motives are that I'm waiting for my friends to catch up with me. They say they will be arriving here at the Tree of Souls."

Eytukan looked at Newton.

"If you say you have friends waiting for you, then you must not lead them here to destroy us. It happened before, and we're not going to let it happen again."

As the clan chief introduced Newton to the tribe, he took Newton to his home.

"Nice place you've got," Newton said.

"Yeah. It was going to be for our family."

"You have a family?"

"We did. I could've saved them."

"What happened?"

"When we had our child, I was disappointed that it was not a boy, who would become our heir to the tribe. Nevertheless, we raised our daughter as our own. But one day, outsiders came in and took our land from us. I lost my mate and daughter during the chaos."

"Oh geez. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I got a little upset over an outsider like you."

"Yeah. But why can't you find a new mate?"

"It is considered disrespectful to leave one's own mate to find another. If one mate dies, they cannot remarry."

"But if you cannot find a mate, who will be your heir?"

"I've chosen Turok to be my heir. He is the son of my brother. He will be worthy."

Newton gave some thought. "What does your daughter look like?"

"She has her mother's eyes."

Oh yeah, they don't have cameras here.

"What are you called?" The chief asked.

"Newton Scamander," Newton replied.

The chief looked at Newton. "We will teach you our ways. Turok!"

Turok walked in.

"Show our outsider the ways of us."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"Alright! Move it!" One of Aurora's guards stated.

Two people were escorted into the Storm Castle. As Leon and Connor looked up, they saw the hostages. It was Skye and Aiden Caldwell. They were being escorted to the room with the other hostages. After handing them over to the pony on watch, the guards returned to their duty.

"You're in a lot of trouble now." One pony said.

**CUT TO BLACK.**


	96. Episode 96: Anarchy

**Wow, how long have I gotten so far? 96 chapters I think?**

* * *

On the outskirts of South Park and tied to a tree, two changelings who impersonated Aiden and Skye had themselves being paced back and forth by Chris.

"I don't get this." He said. "You just had to ruin our lives. First, you tell us that Peter's parents are still back at the Storm Realm, then you say that a resistance group like XCOM has formed against the Storm Realm, and then you say Newton's still out there. All on his own."

"We will only ask this one question," Luci added. "Refuse or we don't like your answer, then you die."

"Aim at our prisoners," Johnson ordered.

The police in South Park readied their guns.

"Now the question is, why?" Karin stated.

The female changeling spoke up first.

"That is a long story."

The male changeling inserted himself in. "You see, a thousand years ago in Equestria, two alicorn sisters ruled over a land. A third alicorn was in charge of a Crystal Empire up north. The fourth and last alicorn was the most important of all."

"Friendship," Chris said.

"Right. One day, we were setting up decorations for the festival of friendship. Until everything changed..."

* * *

After the Storm Realm forces took over the castle, the soldiers rounded up all the creatures and brought them up of the king.

"Look, all I want is something plain and simple. We just want to know who killed our queen." One soldier said to a creature.

"So you're upset that your queen died?"

"Our country calls it an act of violence. Especially if it came from another country like yours."

"So we're to blame? Why can't you go after the creature responsible?"

"That's what we're doing. We're searching far and wide on who killed the queen, and we will not stop until we find him!"

The soldier took the creature to the king. Surprisingly, the king seemed passionate to the creature. The soldier had left to scout the area.

"Sit down." The king ordered.

The creature sat down. Connor spoke up.

"State your kind, name, and occupation."

"Okay, I'm a pegasus, my name is Zephyr, and I work as a cloudbuster and a servant of the castle."

"Cloudbuster, what kind of job is that?"

"You stop clouds by punching them?"

"So you just stop rain from coming?"

"Yes."

"Don't you know the importance of rain?"

"No?"

"Rain is important because it helps the crops grow. It gives more water for the plants and animals. I bet it also never snows here, right?"

"Yep."

"Ugh, don't you understand the importance of snow?"

"Oh, brother."

"Since when was the last time you've had a heatwave?"

"Five days ago."

"Without clouds, there will be no shade."

"I can stay under a tree."

Connor switched the subject.

"So your name is Zephyr, right?"

"We just want to know about this place."

"Oh, that should be saved for..."

"Didn't you save you were a servant?"

"Yes."

"We just want to know."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"We want to know about your leaders."

"It's easy. They serve as rulers of the land. Like a queen."

"But why are they called princesses? Shouldn't they be called queens?"

"Queens are bad, princesses are good."

"No, that doesn't cut it. A princess is the daughter of a king or queen. A princess does not have the right to rule over the land. That's a job for the king or queen."

"Anyway, what about the princesses?"

"We counted 4. They were all female."

"Yeah..."

"Are guilty of the crimes they commit?"

"N-No! They're beloved by everyone, generous, forgiving, kind-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah."

"Don't talk back at them!"

"It's as if you worship them. Aren't they hiding anything fishy?"

"No!"

"Our queen is dead and no creature has taken responsibility!"

"That doesn't give you the right to take over other countries!"

"We're taking them over!"

"It seems like you are!"

"Enough!" The king stopped.

Both men stopped.

"Take him away." The king calmly said.

"No! I don't want to be a slave to you! I promise I will find who did this!"

"Who said anything about slavery?" A voice said.

Several ponies who were interrogated earlier arrived back at the castle.

"Wait, you're not detained or forced into slavery?"

"No! I mean yes, they were kind of harsh to us, but they made us feel better after. They gave us a pat on the back and ice cream."

"That's crazy talk! It's a cartoon cliche where a villain hides his true motivations by pretending to be nice to his victims!"

"You shouldn't say, "victims." They were victims too."

Zephyr gasped.

"They have corrupted you..."

"We're not corrupted! We saw the truth! Their queen did die! And it was from an assassin!"

One of the ponies, a unicorn who was also his girlfriend, tried to approach him slowly.

"Zephyr, take my hoof..."

"No! This is what the Storm King wants! What did he do with the princesses? He imprisoned them! What did he do to every pony else? He imprisoned them!"

"Yeah, we were imprisoned too, but we learned the truth."

"You're... You're a... nasty cult!"

"Zephyr..."

Zephyr ran out of the castle as fast as he could, he was instantly blocked from leaving the castle and was forced to go back to his cell.

"We're sorry about Zephyr."

"It's not your fault. I just want to..."

"Temper. It always gets us."

"You have no idea what loss is."

**END OF PROLOGUE...**

* * *

For a long time on the road, no one spoke a word. Even when the truck broke down from the shots fired by the creatures and they have to continue on foot, they still didn't talk. They walked alongside the train tracks. With the train coming down the tracks, everyone moved out of the way. Strangely, it stopped moving only by a few feet after moving past them. Peter went inside the train to investigate.

"There's no conductor." He said.

"Maybe it's all automatic." The writer said.

"Maybe it can explain why there is a large computer there."

"Maybe we can hack the train," Unikitty suggested. "You mash buttons and-"

Peter butted in. "That's not how hacking works. It's more complicated."

"I'll try." The writer said.

The writer connected his phone to the computer. After uploading the contents to it, the train was not only back online, but was heading to the Tree of Souls.

"Wanna go look around the train?" Peter asked to Unikitty.

"Sure."

"I'll stay here to keep an eye on the computer." The writer said.

* * *

After heading to the next car on the train, the two discovered it empty.

"Maybe there's something further?" Unikitty asked.

At the end of the car, there was a dining car. The power still worked and food was kept preserved.

"Well, I'm hungry," Unikitty said.

"Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"What do we have?"

Peter looked in the fridge and freezer.

"There's nothing we can eat raw." He said.

"Figures."

"But there is ice cream."

"Good news!"

It was the largest tub of ice cream Peter has ever seen. There were a variety of flavors. Some of which were strange; beer, halva, ube, garlic, and most peculiar, bacon.

"Are you we should do this? I think it's stealing." Peter asked.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

"They're on the train." One of the ponies working for Aurora said.

"Just let them relax. They deserve a break." Aurora shrugged.

* * *

Outside the Storm Castle, the creatures trapped inside were counting off days since Peter, Writer, and Unikitty left.

"How long has it been?" One civilian asked.

"8 days."

* * *

Rumors have spread throughout the lands that the princesses have returned. Public backlash has occurred with many riots.

"Oh, man, this is bad," Leon said after hearing from Aurora's group.

"What do you expect? You're no longer king." One of the guards said.

"Yeah, and they teased me for falling in love with a peasant," Leon added.

"We don't care if you fall in love with a peasant, we just need to know if that peasant was scamming you."

"She wasn't. She never asked for money, she was all cute, she's adorable, she's pretty, she's-"

"Right here."

Leon didn't notice the girl he loved sitting in the next cell over.

"Gah! Crystal, I-"

"Eh, you told me that a lot." Crystal replied. "You were talking about the Tree of Souls earlier."

"Yeah, is it a real place?"

"Yep. Landmark and all."

"It's just that I heard from the guards that Peter, Unikitty, and that kid is heading to the Tree of Souls. I thought they were just bluffing."

"Well, it's real, and your friends will likely receive death as a prize."

Everyone sat in silence for a while.

"Leon..." A voice spoke.

It came from Aiden.

"Yes, Mr. Caldwell?" Leon asked.

"You can call me Aiden."

"Newton's your brother right?"

"Yes."

"But he lives with us. Would you want him back?"

Leon was at lost for words.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Peter discovered Unikitty trying out every flavor of ice cream.

"What? I want to see what's good or not." She said.

"Hope you don't get brain freeze," Peter said.

"Oh please, I don't have a brain freeze."

"Why's your head blue?"

"My head's not..."

Peter took out his phone to take a picture of Unikitty. When he showed the picture, Unikitty shrieked.

"I have brain freeze?!"

"Don't worry, it goes away after a while."

It thawed out after two minutes. Peter texted the writer on what flavor he wanted.

"Mint-Cookies and Cream? But there is no Mint-Cookies and Cream."

"We can always use two scoops," Unikitty suggested.

* * *

Peter got the writer his ice cream.

"Thanks. So there is no Mint-Cookies and Cream?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope. Only Mint and Cookies and Cream."

The writer simply mixed the two flavors, creating a gray slop.

"Interesting," Peter said simply looking at it.

From a distance as the train took them closer to their location, a swarm of drones shot footage to Aurora back in the castle.

"The drones have them on sight." The heterochromia pony said.

"We need to make a good introduction," Aurora said. "Send out the hitman!"

Several hired goons of Aurora landed on the train. As they snuck up closer, one of the goons stuck his head through the window.

"Look at that!" Peter gasped.

The forest was just under them. In the center of the forest was the largest tree Peter has ever seen. It was so massive, that you would compare yourself to the size of a small marble to the size of a football stadium.

"Attack!"

The assassins entered the car. They shot at the group, who went to cover. Peter shot back, killing one of them.

"Could use some help right now!" Peter said.

"Wait till they get closer!" The writer said.

The assassin's noticed Peter not firing back. They tried to go around him, but they were met with surprise by Unikitty and the Writer. Unikitty knocked them out with the ice cream scoop, while the Writer used his bare fists. As soon as the assassins were taken care of, Peter left from cover.

"I think they're gone."

Suddenly, one of the cars up ahead opened itself.

"Did we just go through here?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think we did," Unikitty said.

From a voice recording by Aurora, there was a remote charge connected to hundreds of sticks of dynamite.

"It's nice to see you as heroes, but your journey ends here. Welcome to Equestria, my girls!"

"LOOK OUT!" Peter screamed.

It was too late. The train exploded.

**CUT TO BLACK.**

* * *

Newton kept the bowstring ready for the hunt. Slowly creeping up to the animal, the hunter kept silent as he raised his bow at the deer. He shot the deer in the neck. Eytukan later met up with him.

"Perfect. That should give more food for the winter. Let's head back to the village."

With the deer and rabbit ready, the clan prepared the food. Newton sat with them as they ate.

(That's good.) Newton said.

"You don't have to speak our language," Eytukan said. "We understand English just fine."

"But you want me to understand your culture?"

"You don't have to go too far."

"But what about your kind who do not understand me?"

"We'll bring a translator."

"Sounds good."

Newton looked at a handful of clan members offering gifts to a large tree.

"What are they doing?"

"The Tree of Souls. It is said that Eywa takes the form of a tree and offers all life here."

Newton stared at the Tree. Its bioluminescent glow gave it a marvel to see. As Newton approached the tree, Eytukan stopped him.

"You should not disturb the Tree."

Newton shrugged. "Okay, whatevs."

**CRASH!**

(What was that?) said one clan member.

Newton turned to the direction of the sound to find a cloud of smoke erupting from the forest.

(Is it a fire?)

Newton ran to the smoke to investigate.

"Newton!" The clan shouted.

* * *

All alone from the others, Unikitty struggled to get up. But her body was too weak. She collapsed onto the ground shortly after. The sound of footsteps approaching as the last thing she could remember.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

* * *

After gathering all their friends along with new allies from across the lands to retake the castle, Dawn and her group were ready to fight back.

"Okay, every pony, CHARGE!"

The group charged through the gates, taking out every single Storm Realm soldier along the way. The ponies held captive all stared at them.

"That's strange, no one's imprisoned." One member of Dawn's group said.

"That doesn't matter!" Dawn stated. "What matters is getting back to the castle!"

Dawn then charged into the castle, where the Storm King and his cabinet were enjoying a nice meal together. Servants for the king, ponies who were interrogated, served them quietly and handsomely.

"Everybody out!" Dawn shouted. "You're no longer slaves!"

One servant raised an eyebrow. "You sure, buddy? We are free to do what we wish. And we sympathize with the Storm King."

Party gasped. "Oh no, you've been corrupted by them."

"Corrupted? We weren't corrupted! They're just misunderstood!"

At the same time, Zephyr came out from behind a pillar.

'That's exactly what I want to say! But NO! NO one listens to me!"

"It's okay, dude. We believe you." Gown said.

And with that, Dawn's forces took out the servants. Zephyr was horrified upon seeing this and tried to flee, only to be stopped by Dawn.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

His body was violently contorted offscreen.

"Princess Dawn, what are you doing?" One of Dawn's allies said.

"Making sure friendship is magic."

All of Dawn's allies found themselves betrayed by the ones who recruited them.

"Now, where's the Storm King?"

* * *

The Storm King expected the intrusion. So when Dawn and her group burst in, they just found him casually sipping tea.

"I see you have arrived." He said.

"It's over Storm King! Release our friends now!"

"But did you hear from them? They are free to do what they wish."

The Storm King laid down his tea and approached the ponies with a long staff.

"I know who you are. And I know what you did to my soldiers."

"Out power of friendship is more powerful than your army!"

"Actually, wrong. You used the element of surprise to defeat my army."

"Can we just kill him already? I'm itching to use my horn." Gown said.

"Go ahead. I won't put up a fight."

"Well, that was easy," Dawn said.

Connor spoke up. "Your honor, you can't really..."

"I know what I'm doing Connor. I simply ask you to leave."

"But I-"

It hit Connor. He knew what the Storm King wanted.

"Yes... my king."

As Connor left, Dawn saw her chance, she aimed her horn at Connor, but the Storm King stopped her.

"He's not part of this." He said.

As Connor disappeared from the castle, it sent Dawn into a rage. She blasted several beams of magic at the Storm King, gravely wounding him. Dawn stood over him.

"Any last words?"

"Don't... hurt... my family..."

"You never have one."

In a blast, it was over. The Storm King's lifeless body was dragged away to be buried. Before he was dragged away, the six checked his body for anything.

"Look, a picture," Horsehoe said.

Dawn took the picture and carefully examined it. She flipped it over from the front to the back. It showed an image of the Storm family. A small unicorn who looked nothing like the other family members caught Dawn's interest.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

Connor returned to his home with little trouble. As he set foot into the castle, he was met with a bombardment of questions from a young Newton, Leon, and Elise.

"Connor! You're back!" Newton cheered.

"Yeah..." Connor said.

"Where's dad?" Leon asked.

Connor kept quiet as he went to his room. This left the royal family with doubt.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

With the royal family enjoying the normal weather outside, a large gathering of middle-class men and peasants sent them all to curiosity.

"Psst, it's royal family! Step out of the way!"

As the crowd made way for the family, Dawn and her three alicorn friends stood in front of them. All of them glared at Leon, Dawn stared at Newton.

"You're the king's son, right?" The biggest alicorn said.

"Yeah? So?" Leon said.

"I am the princess of the kingdom your father has taken over."

"Dad took over a kingdom?" Newton said.

The unicorns looked at Newton and frowned.

"It was very idiotic of you to take a pony into Storm Realm custody." The biggest's sister stated.

"But he has Storm Realm features!" A citizen added.

"He has the eyes, but where's his magic?"

"He... doesn't have any," Connor said.

"What a shame. And just when we can forgive and forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your father was killed by me." Dawn stated.

"What?" Newton said.

"That's right," Dawn said as she walked up to Newton with an intimidating glare. "He ruined our festival. But with the power of friendship, we saved our land!"

The biggest then took out a large scroll and read it.

"Due to an act of violence unleashed upon our sacred lands, you, citizens of the Storm Realm must pay!"

"With what?" A civilian joked.

All four smiled evilly.

"Arrest the royal family and their servants!" The biggest winged unicorn ordered.

"And that was when everything seemed perfect." The changeling said in a voice-over. "We were victorious... until you clowns came in."

* * *

Everything shifted back to the present. By now, the changelings have finished their story.

"So, all of this happened because of friendship?" Chris said.

"Yes."

"What should we do?" One police officer asked.

Chris took a deep breath. "Exile."

And with that, the changelings were kicked out of South Park.

* * *

**MUSIC: "California Dreamin" by The Mamas and Papas.**

Various scenes show what happened next. Newton was sentenced to public execution but escaped at the last second, Elise was killed by Dawn and her followers, and Leon formed a resistance group against the ponies. In the last scene, Dawn took charge and began her 10 years of torture to the Storm Realm.


	97. Episode 97: Dances with Kittens

It was early morning in the forest. A young Unikitty ran deeper into the forest. Leaves slapped her face, water splashed her skin, she didn't want to stop. Not yet. As she ran, a tree branch protruding from the ground knocked her off balance and sent her crashing into the mud puddle. Continually sobbing, she crawled to a nearby bush to clean herself. She began to calm down as she licked her fur, but with the torrential rain arriving it sent her to a heavier sobbing.

"Wolfie? Wolfie? Where are you?"

Unikitty was found by her adoptive mother, a female gray wolf.

"Oh thank heavens. What were you doing out here all alone?"

"I was hiding, Momy. Wolfer and Wolfing were teasing me again because I was so small."

"Shh. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

The mother wolf took her back to their den. After dropping her off, she left to go hunt some deer.

"Enjoy your LITTLE time, Wolfie?" One of her brothers teased.

"J-Just leave me alone!" Unikitty said back.

"Why? Because a SMALL answer like that will solve a big problem?"

"G-Go away! Your mean and rude!"

"What are you going to do? Tell mom?"

"Why were a part of us? You're not even a wolf!"

As her siblings continued to throw insults at her, Unikitty curled up and covered her ears, but the insults were loud and clear, she ran. As she ran, she collided with her mother outside.

"Wolfie! Wolfie, stop!"

Unikitty didn't want to hear it. She ran far. Far away to which no one can find her. She didn't stop running until the ground felt non-existent. She tumbled down a small hill and crashed into the tall grass.

"I hear something!" A country voice said.

Unikitty found herself being picked up by a farmer and his wife.

"Oh man, this little thing..." The farmer said.

"What is that?"

"I'm calling the sheriff. Maybe he'll know."

* * *

"Ah, yes! Honey Nut Cheerios!" A young Peter said as he grabbed the cereal box.

"Whoa there, Peter. You have to share that with us." Skye said.

"Okay, mom."

Aiden went to the TV and turned on the news.

"The first creature from another world has been spotted in South Park. Local authorities were able to capture it. Patricia and Mordecai Tannis have this to say when they found her." The reporter said.

"When we saw her, she was scared and alone. Luckily, we were not like Johnathan and Martha Kent and shipped her off."

"So you're saying..."

"We are not obligated to raise her. Is she a pet, or a child?"

By now, Skye and Peter watched the news too.

"Whoa, a cartoon character came to life."

"Peter, cartoons aren't real," Aiden said.

"I know. It's just that this happened."

"I guess our sense of reality became hijacked," Skye said to herself.

**END OF PROLOGUE...**

* * *

Everything flashed back in front of Peter. The crashing of the train, Newton running away, the resistance against Solas, all of that happened like a movie playing at fast forward.

"GAH!"

Peter awoke with a jump.

"Oh. You're up." The writer said.

"Wh-Where are we?" Peter said. "Are we in a hut?"

"Looks like it."

"This is crazy, there's gotta be something-"

As Peter opened the door to the outside world, he found himself transported to another world.

**Music: "Theme" from Avatar (2009).**

A whole gathering of creatures who resemble Unikitty big and small flooded their eyes. Bioluminescent mushrooms grew from trees that served as the creatures' home. It was impossible to tell if it was day or night.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

"It's night." The writer said.

"Wait, night?" Peter asked.

"Why else would these mushrooms glow brightly?"

(He is awake!) One native said.

The natives took Peter and the Writer to their chief. Unikitty was there as well. She was as nervous as they were.

"Um, guys, what's going on?" She said.

"We don't know!"

The clan chief arrived. He was most interested in Peter and the writer. Two humans in their tribe.

"What are you called?" He asked.

"Peter Caldwell," Peter answered.

"A very strange name." He said back. "What are you doing here?"

"We were on a train, it exploded, and we somehow ended up here," Peter said.

The clan chief asked another question. "Where do you come from?"

Peter kept quiet for a moment. The writer took in for him. "From a far off land."

"Why do you come here?"

"To find the Tree of Souls," Peter said. "We are looking for a friend. He needs to come back to us."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like a unicorn. With black hair, white coat, and blue eyes."

The clan chief went silent for a moment. He then looked at Unikitty.

"You look familiar."

"Um, why are you creeping me out?" Unikitty cowered.

"Hey, back off," Peter said giving the two distance.

The clan chief shoved him away.

"Hey! That's rude!"

The chief walked in slow circles around Unikitty. As he carefully examined her posture, shape, size, height, and texture, the thing that invested the chief the most was her eyes. They matched the description of his wife.

"N-Neytiri?" He said.

Unikitty was confused. "Neytiri? I don't know what you're talking about sir, but my name's Unikitty. Not that."

It hit the chief like a sack of bricks. "Oh. I'm sorry then."

"Wow, it hurts," Peter whispered to the writer.

As the clan chief left, Turok came up to them.

"I'm sorry for what the chief did to you."

"It's okay. It's sort of weird seeing a bunch of people that look like me here at the same place." Unikitty chuckled.

"You mentioned an outsider. We have an outsider here. He brought you here."

"So that explains everything," Peter said to himself.

"Where is he? I want to thank him."

As the group was led to the creature who saved them, they got a good look at the Tree of Souls. Or at least it was called.

"We pray to Eywa every day. She would give us warmth and life for us."

One particular clan member looked different from the others. As Peter approached closer to him, the latter turned around.

"N-N-Newton?" Peter asked.

Unikitty instantly embraced him. Newton gently pushed her away.

"Hi..." He said.

"Newton, you're safe." The writer said. "We were so worried."

"Okay..." Newton said.

"You've... You've changed." Peter said.

"Oh, this? Yeah."

Unikitty went back to her serious side. "Newton, you need to come back with us. There's an evil group of rebels of who knows what that took over the Storm Realm."

"I know. But what's the point?" Newton replied.

"You know?" Peter asked.

"I've seen it myself. I couldn't say what I saw, but I was impressed by how much they refuse to give up."

"Oh man, this is bad," Peter whispered to the writer.

"So what are you doing here?" Newton asked.

"We just answered that. We need to bring you home." The writer grunted.

"Oh sorry. Wasn't paying attention."

"There's no way we can get him back, not in this state." The writer said to Peter.

"Let's find a way and convince him to return," Peter suggested.

As the writer and Peter left, Newton had a moment with Unikitty.

"Are you still mad at me for what I've done?" Unikitty asked.

"Oh, I'm pissed alright," Newton said.

Her heart broke into pieces.

"Look, I'm really really sorry for what I did to you. I was just... manipulated. I don't know how to make it up to you. I'm just the worst creature ever!"

By now, tears rolled down Unikitty's face. Newton gave some thought, before eventually turning away. This sent Unikitty into an even greater depression.

* * *

"Ready?" Peter asked.

"Ready." The Writer replied.

Both of them walked into the chief's hut.

"Who let you in?" He asked.

"Oh, the door was open," Peter said.

"I should be upset, but I'm not." The chief sighed.

"Um, why not?"

"That girl you brought with you."

"Oh, Unikitty? You called her Neytiri."

"She has her mother's eyes. I know it's her."

"So are we supposed to convince Unikitty is your child?"

"I think we should." The writer added.

"Hey buddy, how do we know what the chief says is true?" Peter said to the writer.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out!"

* * *

The two found Unikitty crestfallen near the Tree of Souls.

"Oh, crap," Peter muttered.

"Uni, you okay?"

"Newton didn't want to affiliate with me."

"Oh no." The writer worried.

"Why... Why did Solas..."

"It wasn't your fault. It was theirs." Peter said.

"But they're gone..." The writer said.

"They're still out there. Besides, what about Aurora?"

"We can't worry about her now. What matters is convincing Newton to come back with us."

"What about Unikitty?"

"I'm sure she'll make up with Newton along the way."

"But what about proving that she's the daughter of the chief?"

Peter talked back. "But how are we supposed to that? And besides, what if she isn't the daughter?"

It stumped the writer for a few seconds. "What do you think?"

"We make the Chief spend time with Unikitty. If it can convince her that she's his daughter, then we're on the right track."

"While we go and convince Newton to come back with us."

The writer agreed. "Good idea."

Peter returned to Unikitty. "I know something that'll cheer you up."

Unikitty looked up. Peter gestured to her. "Come with me."

Unikitty followed Peter back to the chief's hut.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Chief? You in there?" Peter asked.

The chief walked out of his hut.

"It's that creep again. Why did you bring me here?"

"I suggested that you need to spend time with him."

"Why? He's going to rape me and convince me that I'm his _daughter._"

"Rape is very unpleasant." The chief said.

Somehow, when the chief left, Unikitty felt like following him.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at Peter before disappearing from his view.

"Have a fun time!" Peter said back.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing," Unikitty muttered to herself as she was dragged into the forest.

Soon, the chief stood in place.

"Where are we?" Unikitty asked.

"Your favorite spot."

Unikitty groaned. "Oh boy, here we go."

"When you were such a young one, you loved this place."

"Listen, whatever thing Peter roped you up with isn't going to work," Unikitty said.

"I was never in with this on your friend. I just assume you forgot about me."

"But I don't remember ever being with you. There would be more signs, but nothing is making me remember!"

After that full-blown rant, Unikitty took a moment to breathe. The chief stared in shock.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I need to make a point."

"It's nothing."

"I have to go back now."

As she left, the chief stopped her.

"What is it now?"

"You've forgotten something."

It was Unikitty's phone.

"Oh. Thanks." She said. "What's your name?"

"Eytukan."

"Eytukan, where have I heard that name before?" Unikitty thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and the Writer went up to Newton who was near the Tree of Souls.

"I heard what you did to Unikitty," Peter said.

Newton refused to face them.

"I know you're mad and Unikitty is sorry, but running away and shutting yourself out of this isn't going to help."

Everyone became quiet for a few seconds.

"I want to forgive her." Newton sighed.

"Yes!" Peter silently cheered.

"But I'm afraid..."

"Why?" The writer asked.

"What if Unikitty doesn't accept my apology?"

"Unikitty is sorry as much as you. Did you forget about her even if you ran away?"

"No." Newton breathed.

"Look, here she is now. Make it up to her." Peter said.

Unikitty came in on the scene. Newton just stared into her eyes.

"Oh. Do you want to?"

"No," Newton said.

"Again, I'm sorry-"

Newton pressed himself over Unikitty. It left everyone in shock.

"Damn, I did not expect that to happen," Peter said.

"Guess actions make more than words." The writer said.

"I'm sorry too," Unikitty said as she left Newton.

"Yeah." Newton chuckled.

While it left Peter with an uplifting tone, it also fell him into darkness. He never expected his foster and sister to be a couple. The tribe surrounding them cheered.

"Well, we got that over with." The writer said.

"Yeah, but one thing's missing," Peter said.

"Oh yeah! The father/daughter thing."

While holding hands together, Newton and Unikitty went up to the Tree of Souls.

"Want me to show you something secret?"

"Please don't let it be sex," Unikitty muttered to herself.

"What? No. There's something on this tree."

As the four went over to the tree to get a better look, they noticed the markings on the tree.

"It's so strange, it feels like the Tree..." Unikitty said. "...it's calling me."

"You shouldn't touch it," Peter warned.

But it didn't stop Unikitty. Peter went up to pull her away, but she was too strong.

"Someone stop her!" Peter shouted.

Newton tried to block Unikitty, but he was forcefully shoved out of the way. The writer tried to yank the arm away, but he was sent flying into a bush.

"I'm okay!" He said.

It was too late. Unikitty touched the tree. Images of Eyutkan and Mo'at flashed into her mind. As she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the same place she was.

"Unikitty! Are you okay?" Peter shouted.

"I'm..I'm..." Unikitty began.

"Yes? Yes?"

"Am I?"

"Did she lose her memory?"

By now, Eytukan arrived in the scene.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"D-Daddy?" Unikitty asked.

"Daddy?" questioned Peter.

"Neytiri?" Eytukan asked back.

"Daddy!" Unikitty said as she embraced Eytukan.

Both of them embraced each other for who knows long. As they left, they couldn't stop their gaze into each other's eyes. The three boys stood with their mouths open.

"Oh sorry. This is my dad." Unikitty said.

"Wait, Unikitty... is Neytiri?" Peter asked.

No one said anything.

"Unikitty, what happened when you touched the tree?" Newton asked.

"Well, when I touched the tree, everything came right in front of me. I forgot about my past, but it all came back now. I'm the daughter of this clan's chief!"

"Wow, I'm expecting you to be a Disney princess by this point." The writer muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Later that day, news of Unikitty's return spread across the tribe. With them celebrating the chief's daughter return, it left with some questioning for the three boys. Naming was the main priority.

"So, should we go with Neytiri or Unikitty?" Peter asked.

"Guys," Unikitty chuckled. "It's fine to call me either."

"Okay, _Neytiri,_" Peter said.

"Guys, I'm touching the tree and nothing's happening," Newton said.

"I guess it only works on the species that Unikitty's a part of." The writer suggested.

"But how did it work? Did it like... make her remember?" Peter asked.

"Beats me."

Peter stood up. "Alright, now that we got everything settled, we can finally turn back."

CRASH!

"What was that?"

Everyone arrived at the site of the crash. The outside creatures have returned.

"Greetings, natives!" One soldier said.

"Oh no," Peter said.

"Peter, it is so glad to see you!" A nasal voice called out.

The leader of the creatures arrived. The same unicorn who brought the drugged up Leon was now commanding this squadron of forces.

"Night Star," Peter stated.

"You know her?" Unikitty asked.

"It was a tough battle at CWCville we once had." Night Star said as she paced around Peter.

"But's it gone now," Peter said.

"You betrayed Freedom City." She said.

"Yes. I did." Peter sighed.

Everyone gasped.

"Whoa! A person like him who admits his mistakes?"

"A good person would take responsibility for his actions," Peter said. "You don't blame it on others."

"Whatever. Finish them. Take this boy alive!" Night Star ordered.

"What? But I thought you wanted Newton!" The writer said.

"Oh yeah? Well, forget the deal. We found a better deal all along!"

"Waste them!" One soldier said.

And with that, the soldiers attacked the clan members with their magic.

"Run! Run!" Peter shouted.

The hunters of the clan tried to shoot arrows at them, but this proved to be fruitless. The arrows were either shielded or reflected at them.

"We got to flee!" The writer shouted.

The natives were outnumbered. Everyone was rounded up and brought back to Night Star.

"You're a real imbecile for running away. But this has to change now." One soldier said as he escorted Unikitty with the others.

"Okay, everybody on your knees. Hoofs over your heads." Nightstar stated.

"No... Don't do this." One native begged.

"I'm serious. On your knees... NOW."

"Wait, we can talk..." Peter said.

"Oh yeah? Explain this." One soldier said as he kicked Peter down.

"Don't insult me, kid. Don't." Night Star stated.

Night Star then issued an order to the other soldiers.

"Search for the others. We'll deal with these guys."

"On it."

Now, it was just Night Star and one other soldier.

"It's not like we want to do this." Night Star said. "But if we have to..."

Peter lept up and sprang at Night Star.

"Ow! Oh my-"

Peter punched her again. Everyone else took on the soldier keeping eye on them.

"Peter!" The writer shouted.

This distracted Peter long enough for Night Star to counter. Her horn glowed, sending Peter flying back into a tree. The others charged for her, but Night Star stopped them with her powers as well. Dead leaves swirled around her. She was a living tornado. With a force exceeding her strength, she unleashed a telekinetic blast.

**CUT TO BLACK.**

* * *

**MUSIC: "Natalie" from Milk and Bone.**

As the morning sun rose over the horizon, several members of the clan laid injured or dead. The soldiers have captured Newton and had taken him away. Meanwhile, the village was burned to the ground. Peter, Unikitty, and the Writer were all unconscious being loaded onto the cart taking them back to the Storm Realm; their wrists and ankles in cuffs. As the camera pans across the Tree of Souls, a dead Eytukan was impaled by a large stick of a fallen tree.

**CUT TO BLACK.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Whew! That was a lot to work with. **


	98. Episode 98: Friendship Falls

**Wow, only two more chapters to reach the 100 mark. Also, we broke 10,000 views so far! In the words of Mr. Burns...**

**Excellent.**

* * *

Peter awoke to find himself back in prison. Finding the writer and Unikitty on the floor unconscious, he went over to them and woke them up.

"Mmm? What, what's going on?" Unikitty groaned.

"P-Peter?" The writer said.

"Where are we?" Peter asked.

It didn't take long for Unikitty to realize where she was.

"Wait, we're locked in here!" She yelled.

Unikitty ran to the bars and tried to pry them open.

"Hey!"

It was one of Aurora's guards.

"Whatever are you doing, don't."

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Outside of the Storm Castle, a dark storm was coming. Or at the very least. Citizens were forced to keep quiet as they waited around the borders of the castle.

"It's been Day 7 since the incident at the Storm Realm and Newton Scamander has been found. Unfortunately for his friends, they have been captured too."

"Should we protest?" said one civilian.

"You know what they'll do! They'll kill Leon!" said another.

"Well if the king didn't declare war on them..."

"If the princesses didn't assassinate the queen..."

Back and forth went arguments.

* * *

Newton was dragged forward in front of everyone.

"Newton!" Leon gasped.

"Nice to see your brother again?" Aurora teased.

Everyone was at lost for words.

"Okay, now you have Newton, what do you want from us?" Leon said.

Aurora took a deep breath before stating her answer. "Nothing."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"We just want Newton. That's it."

One guard burst out laughing. "Yeah right!"

Aurora sent out a message to her comrades.

"Yeah, do it."

In a flash, the dome suddenly covering the Storm Realm was gone. It surprised everyone.

"We keep our promises. That's all we can tell." Night Star said.

"Move out, every pony! We got what we came for!"

"Really?" said one dragon. "I was enjoying their luxury."

"You were ripping me off?" Leon shouted.

"Not exactly _ripping you off,_ just, revel."

"I don't get it," Leon said.

"Enough!" Aurora stated. "Let's go."

With Newton as their prisoner, the creatures all left. Night Star stayed to keep an eye on them.

"Don't bother us anymore." She said before leaving.

As the creatures marched with Newton in tow, the crowd backed away in shock.

"Is that?"

"They got Newton!"

"Should we do something?"

Aurora dismissed the chattering.

"Any creature who messes with any of us, say goodbye to your prince."

After leaving their territory, medical and police groups ran into the castle and escorted everyone out.

"Oh man, Leon is alive!" One civilian said.

Leon was carried away by a gurney and rushed to the hospital soon after.

* * *

With so many wounded, many of the less injured patients were put on hold for the most serious ones. The Storm King was given the most attention. As the nurses and doctors tested Leon's pulse, they sighed relief.

"He's going to be okay." A nurse said.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Guys!" Peter informed.

Everyone went quiet.

"Look, Leon's going to live, we get it, but what about Newton?"

Connor sighed. "Peter, there's nothing we can do about him."

"No, I'm not giving up." Peter countered. "I want you to think back when we were just a grassroots resistance. Did we give up even if our resistance was nearly crushed twice? No! Did call it quits when Solas had her power exceeding anyone else? No! Did we throw in the towel when Newton ran away? No! We didn't give up then, and we won't give up now!"

Peter's call to arms was interrupted by Unikitty.

"Peter, we don't know where Aurora's taking Newton."

Suddenly, one of the guards received a message on his radio.

"What's that? Night Star has been brought back?"

This alerted everyone. While Leon is being cared for, everyone went outside to find members of Unikitty's tribe standing outside for them. Night Star was their prisoner.

"Who are you guys?" Connor asked.

"Turok!" Peter said.

"Okay, what's going on?" One civilian asked.

Night Star was brought up to them by Turok's spear.

"Ow!" She said.

"Well, well, well." Peter taunted.

"Oh shut up." Night Star grunted.

"We seek peace with you," Turok said. "We wish no harm to you."

"That's okay, we wish no harm on you either," Connor said. "But who are you? Why did you come here?"

"We are from the Wenja tribe."

"And that is?" Connor asked.

"The same tribe I'm from," Unikitty answered.

Connor stared at her. Then he looked at the tribe.

"Okay, this is scary." He admitted.

"So why are you here?" Peter asked.

"This girl here..."

The Wenja was referring to Night Star.

"She has committed sinful deeds. She must be brought to justice!"

"And what does this have to do with us?" The writer asked.

"You seek the horn?"

"You mean Newton?" Peter asked.

"She gives you the path to him."

"Thanks," Peter said.

"Come on, let's go." The guard said as he escorted Night Star away.

"What about my father?" Unikitty asked after the guards and civilians left.

Turok went silent for a moment.

"No..." Unikitty whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Neytiri."

"Neytiri?" Connor asked.

"Connor!" Peter disproved.

"It's just that... I didn't know that your friend here had another name."

"He was impaled by a tree from Night Star. There's nothing we can do."

Everyone went silent for a moment.

Peter spoke up. "Hey, um, can you take Unikit- I mean Neytiri..."

"You can call me either," Unikitty said.

"I know, it's that what does the tribe want you to be called."

"Anything's fine," Turok said.

"Okay, taker her back to the tribe to... bury the chief."

"And what will you do?" Unikitty asked.

"We'll interrogate Night Star here to find where they're taking Newton."

* * *

Back at the village, Eytukan's body was ready to be taken to Eywa. Only rather than burying him, the clan members burned him to ashes. They collected the ashes and spread them on the highest point of the Tree of Souls, where it was taken away by the wind. Turok was then crowned chief of the tribe. It seemed like a mix between glorious and dreadful day for the tribe, but everything else was started.

* * *

Night Star found herself tied to a pole. The Storm Realm aimed their guns at her.

"Okay, we're going to ask this question once. You will tell us where they're taking Newton or else you die." Connor stated.

"You're never going to find him." Night Star laughed.

Peter knocked her in the head.

"Do you know what you're facing?" Night Star said. "A floating island!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"What?" Connor said.

"You heard me right. A floating island. That's our base of operations. But I'm not going to tell you where it is."

Peter went over to Night Star to check her inventory. Inside was her communicator, a map to the floating island Night Star was talking about, her diary, a picture of her girlfriend, Sonichu medallion, and Pokeball.

"So, Freedom City escapee, huh?" Peter questioned.

"What is this guy talking about?" said one soldier.

"Give those back! You already heard everything!"

"Not everything." Peter corrected.

"Is the floating island protected?" Connor stated.

"You won't get an answer from me!"

Peter threw the Sonichu medallion on the ground.

"NO!" Night Star screamed.

"IS IT PROTECTED?" Connor stated louder.

"There's a force field that prevents Storm Creatures like you from entering."

"Where's it being projected from?"

"Alicorns like Dawn and Lunis is giving the magic needed for the force field."

"Wait, so it's a magic barrier?" Peter asked. "I thought it was a force field!"

"Same thing."

"Go on," Connor said.

"Even if you do get past the force field, you have to get past the outer defenses. Guards patrol the area day and night, a spy can't get in. Think you can use changeling magic to sneak in, fat chance! There's an infrared sensor near the entrance that will tell us about infiltration."

"An infrared what?" Connor gasped.

"You heard that. No creature like you can get in."

"This map seems right," Peter said while reading the map.

"Cripes," Connor said.

"You failed us, Storm Realm. You took away our liberty, our freedom our-"

WHACK! Peter knocked her out.

"Ugh, I thought she would never shut up." He groaned.

"I think we got all the information we need," Connor said.

"We'll deal with our prisoner." One of the soldiers said to Peter as they took Night Star away to be imprisoned.

"As soon as I go get Unikitty, we'll go to the island," Peter said.

* * *

As Peter entered the forest of the Wenja tribe, he noticed their village being rebuilt. The tribe painted Unikitty's coat in natural dye and placed a feathered crown on her head.

"Um, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"It's Neytiri's next step in her journey. She is now our spiritual leader."

"What?" Peter gasped.

"I made my decision Peter. I want to stay here." Unikitty said.

Peter was at lost for words. He didn't know what to say. As the tribe celebrated their new spiritual leader, Peter quietly walked away.

* * *

When Peter arrived back in the Storm Realm, everyone was preparing their weaponry.

"Wait, Unikitty's not coming with us?" Connor asked.

"She wants to stay behind with the Wenja tribe," Peter said.

Connor went silent for a second. "Can we... visit her when this is all over?"

Peter sucked in a breath. "Yeah."

* * *

As the airship sailed high into the sky, Peter kept on watch with his binoculars. A large chunk of rock came into view. As the airship went closer, buildings sprawled on it, tiny ant-like creatures crawled around it.

"This must be what Night Star's talking about," Peter said.

"What do you see, Peter?" Connor asked.

"Pegasus on the watch. They don't want any creature coming inside."

"Should we go loud?"

"I don't think so, it'll cause an uproar. I suggest we drop you from above."

* * *

Peter didn't argue with that. The airship flew above and out of the creatures' view, as Peter readied his parachute, the pilot opened the cockpit door. Peter ran off the edge and jumped overboard. As soon as the island was in sight, Peter opened his parachute and landed on the ground without a scratch. He bunched up the parachute when the guards walked by.

"I swear I saw a parachute, Strong Arms." One guard said.

"You're imagining things. We have to get back to work." Strong Arms said.

The guards didn't notice Peter hiding behind some boxes. He called the writer through his earpiece.

"Hey, you getting any of this?" He asked.

"Yeah, the infrared sensor Night Star told us about? It's there."

"How am I going to get inside?"

"What about the invisibility potion Connor gave you earlier?"

Peter took out the vial and took a small swig after popping off the cork. Now, he was transparent among everyone else. As he neared the entrance, he knew the invisibility potion wasn't going to last long.

"Writer? Can you help me out?"

The green light on the infrared sensor above him switched to red.

"Okay, it's off."

Peter nervously walked through.

"Whew."

"You better find something to disguise yourself with, that invisibility potion's not going to last long."

"There's nothing I can do!" Peter said back.

"Hold on, let me get something for you."

"Hey!"

"Oh no," Peter said.

He was spotted by the guards. Immediately, he stopped. As the guards quickly examined him, he held his breath.

"Please don't know me. Please don't know me." He thought.

"A new guy!" One guard cheered.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked.

"You must be new here! This is where creatures go to escape from the awful Storm Realm."

"Uh.. yeah!" Peter pretended. "I'm escaping from them too."

"Anyway, what's your name?"

Peter made something up by looking at the red octagon sign and the hand-washing sign.

"Stop. Please."

"Your name is Stop Please?"

"Yes," Peter said.

"Okay... Stop." One guard said, trying to be friendly. "Should we take you around?"

"Yes."

Peter was taken throughout the island. It didn't look much like an island but rather, a floating chunk of land.

Peter needed answers. "I just want to ask..."

"Hmm?"

"How is this island floating?"

"Oh, the alicorns make it float using their magic."

"Oh really? How do they sustain it?"

"Magic."

"Is magic everything?"

"Yes. It's our way of living. Only the Storm Realm thinks technology is the key to success."

Peter was about to say that was wrong, but he didn't want to blow his cover.

"I guess." Peter shrugged.

With the static on the loudspeakers placed across the island, it got everyone's attention.

_**ATTENTION EVERY PONY, THE EXECUTION OF NEWTON SCAMANDER WILL INITIATE IN 30 MINUTES. PLEASE STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING SO THAT WE CAN GLORIFY THIS EVENT. MAY SOLAS BE WITH YOU ALL.**_

"Oh, that's the announcement." One guard said. "Newton's death will be broadcasted live in front of every creature."

"Um, where's it going to be at?" Peter asked.

"Right there."

It was in the center of the island. A large castle stood in the center for every creature to see. Lunis and Dawn stood on the balcony, with every creature bowing to them.

"Bow down to them." The guard whispered.

Peter bowed down. Soon while the ceremony was being prepared, Peter kept his distance from alicorns.

"PSST!"

Peter turned to the direction of the voice. The writer was there as well.

"What the? How'd you get in?" Peter asked.

"If you can enter with little trouble, then I can too." The writer said.

"Okay, whatever. We need to rescue Newton and fast."

"If we're going to do that, then we need to get back up from the Storm Realm."

"I guess we have to go loud," Peter said.

"Let's give some support. Night Star said about the outer defenses right?"

"Yes."

"And the magic barrier."

"But how are we supposed to shut those down? Especially the magic barrier?"

"Well, a barrier like that will require more magic than just two alicorns. I'm saying that a bunch of unicorns is giving the barrier, not just those two."

The two arrived near the edge of the island. Sure enough, there was a crowd of unicorns blasting protection magic all over the force field to keep it strong.

"What is this? Harry Potter?" Peter asked.

"Come on Peter, we gotta hurry."

* * *

The same dragon who shot Peter made an announcement.

"Mares and Stallions. Filles and Colts! Younglings and Old ones! We have gathered here to witness the death of the Voice of Freedom!"

By Voice of Freedom, the creatures were referring to Newton. This time the creatures were not going to repeat mistakes. They used prisoners to test and confirm their gallows were working. But for a special occasion, with Aurora doing the honors, Newton will be executed with a long sword. No creature was allowed to boo or jeer at Newton, but yet praise Aurora for ending the life of the Voice of Freedom.

"Question, why is Newton called the Voice of Freedom?" said one small normal pony.

"Because he inspired the Storm Realm to rebel." her mother said. "We would've been safe if it weren't for him."

"But we are safe now."

"Oh yes, we are."

"Before we continue with the execution, we decided to celebrate!"

The crowd was sent to an uproarious cheer.

"GIVE IT UP FOR SONGBIRD!"

A lime-white pegasus with a Persian blue and pale gold bowl cut mane covering her eyes walked up on the stage. Her large silver bow made her shine like a star in the sky. As the biggest pop star in the lands, it was no wonder why she was beloved by every creature.

"Thank you, Thank you." She said. "I would like to give thanks to the creatures who captured the Voice of Freedom. They deserved all of the credit."

Unanimous cheers came from the crowd.

"And let's celebrate the fact that we're still here thanks to Aurora!"

As the spotlight shone on Aurora, everyone cheered even more. Photos were taken of her.

"You rock, Aurora!"

"Way to go!"

**MUSIC: "Rainbow" from Sia.**

As Songbird began her song, the crowd went silent. Meanwhile, Peter and the Writer could hear the song while they were silently eliminating unicorns holding up the barrier.

"I got to admit, that song's nice," Peter admitted.

"I do like it too, but this is our friend we're trying to save. Besides, she's against Michael Jackson and supports PETA."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

Two unicorns were holding up the barrier were still standing. The two went behind them for a synchronized takedown.

"Excellent." The writer said.

"Connor, the barrier's down," Peter said.

"That's great, but keep a low profile. I'll drop some soldiers for you near the entrance. You sure you've taken out all of the guards?"

"Yeah, watchtowers are disabled too."

"Great, enjoy the party."

While Songbird was performing her high-flying act, Peter and the Writer made their way to the front. Meanwhile, Newton was kept shackled, trapped in a cage of his own. He tried to hide the fact he was going to die, but it was always coming back. Everything about his previous execution flashed back in front of him. He was only lucky that a simple coincidence is what saved his life. Now, the coincidence ran away with itself. As he looked at the cold, hard, heavy shackles he couldn't think of anything other than certain death.

"Aw yeah, rocking out!" said one guard escorting him.

"This might be the last song you'll ever hear!" said the other guard.

Newton kept silent as he looked at the crowd watching the flying act, a small glimpse of Peter's hoodie was seen in the crowd. That set his hope up exponentially. Finally, he was going to be rescued!

**MUSIC STOPS.**

* * *

With the crowd in extreme unanimous cheers as Songbird bowed to the crowd, the announcer returned.

"Give it up for Songbird!"

Everyone cheered.

"Now, we have one more act before our feature presentation! Tell me what it is, Dawn!"

"DANCE OFF!" She shouted.

The crowd cheered once more.

"Tell me about the rules." The announcer said.

"Gladly," Dawn said. "Two or more music groups will face off against each other in a dance-off. In a dance-off, the two groups put on their best performances for each other. Whoever gives the best one is the winner! Now, only two genres of music will play during the dance-off. Whenever the genre of the music switches, the band associated with that genre will give the performance. For example, if rock music is playing, then only the rock band will give the performance. If the genre switches to jazz, then only the jazz band will play. Everybody got that?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Now for this faceoff, we need two volunteers from the crowd. Don't worry, everyone has an equal chance to be selected. We will randomly select ponies under a spotlight, if you are under that spotlight, you get to dance!"

The crowd cheered once more.

"START THE SELECTION!"

The spotlight hovered above them making the sound of the dollar wheel from the Price is Right. Everyone cheered as they lept into the air with hopes of being chosen. The spotlight slowed down before eventually stopped over Peter and the Writer.

"OH COME ON!" Peter shouted.

"Hey, uh..." The writer spoke up. "We don't want to go!"

The looks on the faces of the creatures looked like they weren't taking no for an answer. Peter and the Writer reluctantly got up on the stage.

"Give it up for our volunteers!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Dawn, tell me who we're dealing with!"

"Right, Ike. First, we have the K-Pop group, Blue Velvet!"

With K-Pop music playing in the background. K-Pop fans rejoiced when Blue Velvet walked up on stage. It consisted of a 6 all-female, all changeling, all with matching hairstyles and clothes. The only thing that separated them was the color of their chitin.

"Now, let's give it up for their contenders, the Reggaeton group, Tresillo!"

3 creatures, one pony, one dragon, and one yak danced their way on stage with reggaeton music in the background.

"Thank you, thank you." The lead singer of Blue Velvet, Ari said.

"It was such an honor coming here." The lead dancer of Tresillo, J.B. added.

"Should we start off the dance-off?"

Peter spoke up. "Wait, we aren't professional dancers-"

"YES!"

Everyone cheered. Blue Velvet took the Writer to their side, while Peter was sucked into the Tresillo.

"DANCE OFF!" Dawn shouted.

Blue Velvet went first. With their music playing in the background, they danced along to the beat. The writer was forced to dance along. Luckily for him and Blue Velvet, he kept on coordination. They ended their turn with a synchronized spin. Tresillo went next. Peter didn't have to keep on sync, but he was Tresillo's main attraction for their performance.

"Okay, is this over?" Peter said.

"NO!" Everyone said.

The dance-off continued for 3 more minutes, but to Peter and the Writer, it felt like 3 hours. After the dance-off was finished, Peter was caked in sweat. As he and the Writer left the stage, Dawn and the announcer went back up.

"That was... EPIC!" Dawn cheered.

"We would start the execution now... but what's that? There's another performance?"

Everyone cheered. Peter got a message.

"Peter, I found a way to stall them even more. Also, sick moves out there." Connor said.

"How are we going to stall them?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm going to. You can catch your breath while you rejoin with the soldiers we dropped off."

"What do we have left, Dawn?" The announcer said.

"Well, we have a special act from a fox in Ku-sune!" Dawn said. "Give it up, for Dalton Jim!"

Dalton Jim walked up to the stage, he looked at Peter and the Writer and gave a thumbs up. That action made Peter and the Writer realize who he was.

"Connor..." Peter muttered. "Is he in disguise? Or undercover?"

"Let's go. Connor must be using some sort of changeling magic."

"But how was he able to get past the sensor?"

"I disabled it to let you in, right? Without guards to turn back on the sensor again, anyone can enter freely."

A grand piano was placed in front of Connor. As he walked up to the piano, the writer signaled Peter to follow him.

**MUSIC: "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John.**

When the first notes of the song dropped everyone's jaws dropped. When Connor sang the lyrics like Taron Egerton, everyone got up and held their front legs in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and the Writer stayed with soldiers who were busy working on the power supply.

"Okay, I hacked into their power grid. I can shut off the power just as Newton is about to be executed."

"But what about the unicorns? Can't they use their magic as light?" Peter pointed out.

"Also, the dragons too." The writer added.

"Way ahead of you. Smoke will eject during Aurora's entrance."

"Why?"

"It is meant to glorify her as Newton's captor. I'll show you a demo."

On the computer used to hack into the power supply, a quick small animation played out in front of Peter and the Writer. The demo showed Aurora walking up on the stage, with cannons shooting out smoke and confetti.

"As she walks up on stage like a fashion catwalk, normal smoke will emit from the fog machines connected to metal pipes. But the pipes can be sabotaged. You will put up MBG bombs inside those pipes."

"I get it!" Peter said. "Then those fog machines will blast the essence of those bombs to everyone."

"Right."

"What does MBG mean?" The writer asked.

"Magic Blocking Gas bombs. Dragons, Unicorns, Alicorns, and others cannot use magic while it's still active."

"Continue," Peter said.

"Once Aurora reaches up on stage, she'll make a lengthy speech about her finding of Newton. While that is happening, we'll cut out the power."

"They won't be able to use their magic to find us!" Peter realized.

"It gets even better. Aurora will not go up there alone. Two guards will escort Newton up to the podium where Newton is going to be executed."

"I bet that's where we come in." The writer said.

"But for a better chance of success, don't get Newton's hopes up. You need to convince him that you're not Peter, and you're not New Kid."

"Anyway, what happens next?"

"With the power cut out, you free Newton and make sure we have time to escape before the lights come back on."

"Okay, anything else?" Peter asked.

"I think we're good."

* * *

Back during Connor's performance, he reached the final verse, by now, everyone was clapping along and singing as well. When he finished the crowd met him with uproarious applauds and cheers.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

"You rock, dude!"

"Yeah, alright!"

Even the princesses were stunned.

"That was..." Dawn began. "OUTSTANDING!"

Everyone agreed. With the announcer and Dawn thanking everyone, Peter and the Writer snuck behind the guards escorting Newton on the stage and silently knocked them out. Since their outfits cover their body and heads, you wouldn't tell that humans were inside the armor from the outside. Newton saw Peter and the Writer putting on the uniforms.

"Oh shoot," Peter said when he noticed Newton looking at them.

The writer signaled Newton to stay quiet. Newton complied.

"Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for, the execution!"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

Back in the Storm Realm, every single television program was interrupted to show the execution. The assistant tried to change the channel, but every channel had the execution. He then tried to turn off the TV. It turned back on the second he left. He tried it again. It went back on. He called the teacher to help him.

"I can't turn off the TV!" An elementary school teacher said, trying to hide the show from the kids.

The only thing the teacher and her assistant can do was to cover the kids' eyes, and even then, there were too many kids.

"Cover your eyes, children!"

But the children were too fascinated to cover their eyes.

"Citizens of New Canterlot!" Dawn announced. "This is a glorious day of triumph. Just a few days ago... we have captured Newton Scamander alive. He was found inside a forest with natives, not of our kind! And now the Voice of Freedom will pay for his crimes! We will not surrender until the day is ours!"

"All hail Dawn! All hail Dawn! All hail Dawn!" Everyone chanted.

Aurora took out her sword. Suddenly, the power cut out. With every creature wondering what was going on, Peter and the Writer went to work on freeing Newton. After releasing Newton, the three made their escape. They met up with their comrades and got off the island just as the power came back on.

"He escaped!" Aurora gasped.

Everyone glared at Aurora.

"What? What is it?"

"We gave you one job Aurora! And you have to mess it up!" One guy from the crowd said.

"I tried!" Aurora pleaded.

The guards approached from behind Aurora and arrested her.

"Stop! Let go of me!"

"What should we do with her, princesses?"

"You know what to do."

With that, Aurora was thrown off of the floating island and plummeted out of sight. The inside of Dawn's eyes were filled with fury.

"Okay, every pony! We're going after Newton!"

Everyone cheered and grabbed whatever object they can use as a weapon.

* * *

The soldiers noticed Newton wounded from the creatures.

"Every hospital is crowded from the wounded creatures. I don't think Newton will live." Connor said.

Peter was not ready to give up. "No, he will live."

Everyone looked at each other confusingly.

* * *

At the Wenja village, the soldiers carried a wounded Newton to the tribe. As the villagers questioned the soldiers, Peter and Writer asked the medicine man to heal Newton. But with his herbal remedies and ways of healing, it did nothing to help Newton.

"It is unlikely that he will live." The healer said.

Peter stormed out of the hut.

"I'm sorry about him, he just cares about him really much." The writer sighed.

"I can see that."

As the Writer went down Newton's neck, he felt something small, metallic, and hard. It was easily removable. As he gently removed it with little trouble, it was a small tracking device flashing faintly blue.

* * *

Neat the edge of the forest, Dawn and her allies stood near the edge.

"We got him." She stated.

"March forward!" The captain said.

* * *

The writer ran up to Connor.

"Newton! He..."

"What? What about him?"

"There was a tracking device on him, Dawn and the others are coming this way!"

"But what's the point, we're going to be outnumbered! It's six kinds of creatures against one! These natives here aren't as advanced in their weaponry as them."

"You're right." The writer sighed. "Spears and bows are no match for magic."

"Even if we can get help from the natives, they're cannon fodder."

"What should we do then?"

The two suddenly noticed the village empty. They found out where the tribe is. They were at the Tree of Souls. Peter was giving a speech on fighting back, while Turok translated it. At the end of the speech, the clan got inspired. Everyone who had some sort of combat skill will put their life for the tribe. As Peter stepped down the Tree of Souls, Connor went up to him.

"What was that? I heard something about we're not going to give up and stuff like that."

"I told the Wenja to gather the other clans and meet here."

"There are other clans?" Connor said. "Ones that are Wenja?"

"Yep. Soon, we'll have an army! Besides, we have advantages of our own."

"Like what?" The Writer asked.

"Familiarity with the home ground, good leadership, and support from other clans."

"Sounds like the American Revolution." The Writer remarked.

"That's because it feels like one."

* * *

As Dawn's comrades walked through the forest, the Wenja prepared for ambush.

"Now!" Peter shouted.

And with that, arrows flew down and overwhelmed the creatures.

"AMBUSH!" Dawn screamed.

"Fall back!" Peter shouted.

The Wenja ambushers fell back. In turn, the clan charged forward swinging on vines and throwing spears.

"What on Equestria?" One soldier gasped.

Dawn's forces returned fire. Several casualties occurred to the Wenja, but they were able to kill some of Dawn's forces as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor, Writer, the Storm soldiers, and the remaining Wenja were taking care of the flying creatures.

"Push them back!" Connor shouted.

The writer spotted a swarm of changelings in the sky.

"Here they come!"

"Take this!"

The soldiers fired back, sending the changelings falling to the ground.

"Come on you turkeys! This the best you got?" One soldier teased.

"Don't underestimate our enemy." The writer reminded.

The changelings were just a distraction. Three teams of six creatures each got into their positions in the forest.

"Teams 1 and 2 in position." One dragon said through her earpiece.

"Team 3 in position." A yak said through his earpiece.

"Go." Their leader stated.

The creatures shot at the Storm Creatures. The Wenja were the first to be killed.

"Augh!" One soldier said as he was pinned.

While the creature's magic was cooling off, Connor's group returned fire.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Connor shouted.

The writer tried to prevent any creature from flanking them.

"They got Will!" One Storm Soldier shouted.

Peter rejoined the fight by shooting Teams 1 and 2 from behind. Even he wasn't much help. Another Storm Soldier was the target of another well-placed magic blast.

"Bentley's gone!"

A cheerful, taunting voice alerted everyone.

"SURPRISE!"

It was Party. She had a huge crate of fireworks ready to shoot out from a cannon already loaded.

"Boom."

A large blast from the cannon sent Connor being knocked back and killed the remaining soldiers.

"We have to fall back!" The Writer shouted.

Party noticed her comrades dying around her. She turned and noticed Peter getting back into cover while reloading. She loaded her cannon and prepared to fire again.

SHHK!

The fuse on the cannon went out by an arrow. This gave Peter time to run up and subdue her.

"Peter!" A familiar voice called.

Unikitty came from the trees.

"Aw, nice to see some help," Peter said.

"Thanks," Unikitty said. "But we're still no match for them."

With Dawn's forces drawing near, Peter and Unikitty got to cover. A long howl was heard. A pack of hungry wolves arrived to join the fight. Along with bears, deer, and moose, and birds. They joined the fight for their forest too.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

Unikitty could only summarize. "Eywa has heard us. EYWA HAS HEARD US!"

* * *

Dawn's forces were being overwhelmed by the wildlife.

"Fall back! Retreat!"

With the creatures retreating, the Wenja celebrated.

(YEAH! WE DID IT!)

(WE WON!)

(VICTORY!)

With that, the Wenja gathered at the Tree of Souls. Unikitty raised her bow in the air.

"EYWA HAS COME TO US!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Even though some of us were killed." The writer muttered.

Connor was among those who were wounded. With so many wounded, the medicine man could not keep up. Suddenly, the airships lowered. A fully recovered Leon along with backup soldiers arrived.

"I was wondering where you were," Leon said.

"How'd you find us?" Peter asked.

"Your friend told us where you were," Leon said.

The writer who was assisting with the medics waved at Peter.

"We came here as soon as possible."

Leon looked around and didn't find his brother.

"Where's Newton?"

Peter took a deep breath. "He's..."

Leon's face changed. "Oh no..."

Before anyone can do anything, a bright flash of light surprised everyone. The six had returned with new looks. They had gold streaks in their longer manes along with them being twice as big.

"Did they go full Elsa?" The writer gasped.

"Storm Realm and Wenja," Dawn stated. "We carry the most powerful magic of all! Friendship!"

Leon and the soldiers fired bullets, along with the Wenja firing arrows. It did not affect the six.

"Oh just great! We can't hurt them!" Peter said.

"Nothing can hurt us now!" Dawn stated.

With a long beam of magic barreling towards the Wenja and soldiers, everyone braced for impact. But, why didn't it hurt?

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Newton stood in between the six and the Wenja, blocking the magic.

"What?" Dawn gasped. "Impossible!"

The magic beam was held out by Newton. As he grunted, the beam of energy was being redirected at the six. The six screamed for their lives as their rebounded magic enveloped and disintegrated them. It was all over. Newton was standing there, panting.

"Hell Yeah!" Peter cheered.

"A glorious return!" The writer added.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Connor said.

"Atta boy, Newton! Atta boy!" A soldier cheered.

Unikitty was the most amazed.

"Oh, my what? He's alive? HE'S ALIVE!"

Newton turned to Unikitty. Giving a faint nod to her, he collapsed onto the ground.

"Hurry, get him help!" Peter shouted.

* * *

Newton awoke to find himself in a village hut. As he walked outside, he was met with cheers and being hailed as a hero by the Wenja.

"Wait, where's Turok?" He asked.

"Turok, unfortunately, died during the attack," Peter said.

"Oh," Newton said. "But who's going to be the clan leader?"

The Wenja looked at each other and nodded.

"You are."

Newton was shocked. "What? Me?"

"Yeah. You saved all of us."

Newton corrected it. "No, we did. We saved each other."

The writer wrote that on his phone. "Cliche #675096. Saying we saved each other."

"No one cares about what's cliche or anything. We won." Peter said.

* * *

**MUSIC: "Rebirth" from Avatar.**

Night Came. Newton was being prepared for his ceremony for becoming the new leader of the Wenja. As he was fitted in his feathered crown, everyone attending the celebration cheered.

"So that's what you were up too!" Karin said.

"Yep," Peter said.

"That's our kid up there!" Aiden said to a nearby Storm Realm soldier.

Skye smiled and waved at Newton and Unikitty. Not only was it Newton's ascendancy to becoming the leader, but it was their marriage as well. There were no rings, instead, a white flower petal was placed on Unikitty's head by Newton, signifying their choice to be together for life. As they kissed, an uproarious cheer occurred from the tribe.

"YEAH!" Chris cheered.

"You go, Newton!" Johnson added.

"It's so beautiful..." Luci sniffed.

After the marriage, there was the celebration. But this made Peter grew more and more silent. Unikitty and Newton have already chosen their paths. He was going to leave them behind, three foster siblings going their separate ways.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

"Peter?" The Writer asked. "What's wrong?"

Peter did not answer. Soon, it was time to go.

**MUSIC: "Letting Go." from Ralph Breaks the Internet. This is the best goodbye song, listen to it.**

Unikitty embraced Skye.

"I love you so much, Mom." She sniffed.

"I'm really going to miss you," Skye said solemnly.

Skye embraced Newton as well.

"No hugs, please," Newton said.

Skye went back. "What?"

"Just kidding." Newton chuckled.

Skye went back to where she left off. Aiden embraced his foster daughter and foster son.

"I'm going to miss you too," Aiden said.

Chris went up to Newton and Unikitty.

"You did great out there. I won't forget you."

Next up was Johnson. He gave an embrace first before saying his last words to them.

"See ya."

Karin sobbed as she embraced Unikitty.

"Promise you'll remember me," Karin said, wiping away those tears.

"I will," Unikitty whispered.

Luci gave a fist bump to Newton.

"I had fun riding on you, dude."

"Yeah, me too," Newton said.

The writer went up to Newton and Unikitty after shaking their hands, he rejoined the others.

"Well Peter, aren't you going to say goodbye?" Karin asked.

Peter went up to Newton and Unikitty. As he stared at his foster siblings, he remembered all of the good times he had. He was keeping his breathing steady. He silently nodded to Newton and Unikitty before joining with the others.

"Okay home, here we come." The writer said.

The Wenja waved goodbye. The group waved goodbye too. Peter gave another nod to Newton before leaving Wenja village.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

* * *

At home, Peter's group told everyone the news. It was a story that was needed to be told. As everyone respected Newton and Unikitty with their choices, the group returned to their normal lives. Except one. Peter hasn't spoken a word since.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Finally, we reached the end of this arc. Anyway, I'm planning on doing a 100th episode special. Stay tuned for that.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Somewhere...**

Aurora's body was found washed onshore. As the waves pushed her back and forth, something locked onto her front legs. She was dragged away.


	99. Episode 99: Under the School

**Just one more until I reach 100. Also for you vacationers out there, I'll take you under the sea.**

* * *

**Description: After the events of "Friendship Falls", Peter remains mute and refuses to speak. The writer takes him on an underwater adventure.**

* * *

Peter kept to himself as he brushed his teeth. He walked downstairs without making a sound and sat with his family for breakfast.

"Peter, you haven't spoken yet," Skye said.

Peter grunted and finished his breakfast. As he walked outside, he ignored his friends saying hi to him.

"Oh no." Karin worried. "I don't think he wants to speak. At all."

* * *

Peter's friends met up in the park.

"Ever since Newton and Unikitty left us, Peter hasn't spoken a word since," Chris said.

"Do you think that's what caused it?" Johnson asked.

"I'm certain," Chris said.

"So what do we do? Bring these two back?" Karin asked.

"I doubt. Newton or Unikitty won't step down as leaders."

* * *

Feeling uncomfortable staying outside, Peter decided to stay inside and watch TV.

"I know what'll cheer you up."

Peter looked behind and saw the Writer behind him.

"We're going on another adventure! Come on!"

Peter shook his head. But the writer yanked him out of the door.

"Let's see... Ah, here we go!"

In a flash of light, the two disappeared.

* * *

_"hey... wake up..."_

Peter was still on the ground. As he got up, he found himself in South Park as usual.

"You might be wondering where you are."

Peter looked at the Writer.

"This is an alternate universe of the future!" The writer said.

Peter was confused. The Writer had to explain.

"Okay, so in this world, you, your friends, family, and I don't exist."

Peter kept quiet as the Writer continued.

"Everyone at South Park is grown up and has kids. The kids all have unique personalities..."

The writer trailed off when he saw Peter not buying it. He demanded explanations.

"Okay, the reason why I brought you here is that I thought you needed something to cheer you up. You seem to like going to new places."

Peter could only shrug his shoulders.

"Want to go look around?" The Writer asked.

Peter silently nodded.

* * *

It was nothing special. Peter spent his time with the writer looking around South Park. As he walked past Tom's Rhinoplasty, a wanted poster taped to a windowsill caught his eye.

"Asher Donovan." The writer read. "Wanted for vandalism."

The writer turned to Peter. "Vandalism of what?"

Peter didn't know. What did catch his attention was an angry mob set up by a school band.

"Excuse me. Are you new here?" The conductor said.

Peter didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say?"

The writer took in for Peter.

"He just doesn't talk. I can. And yes, we're new here. We're just tourists. We noticed wanted posters around the street, can you tell us why you're looking for Asher Donovan?"

"Asher Donovan. Son of Clyde Donovan."

Peter looked up.

"Always a prankster. Last time he put hair remover in my shampoo. It gave me a good shave though. But my hair was ruined."

Another kid stepped up. "We want to see Asher hanged for his crimes!"

The writer stopped him. "Kind of violent, is it?"

"He said to not use violence." The conductor accused. "He's on Asher's side!"

"Get them!"

Peter and the Writer ran as quickly as they could. The former knocked down trash bins to slow them down.

"Hey! This way!"

A kid was signaling to them. With no other options and being closed in by the angry mob, the two followed the kid into an abandoned building. He quickly barricaded the entrances after letting the two in.

"They were after you too?" He said.

"No, we're just new here. Guess they hate new people." The writer said.

"Why were you running from them?" The boy asked.

The writer started over from the beginning. "There was this wanted poster that looking for a boy named Asher Donovan. When we questioned about it, an angry mob chased us!"

The boy sighed. "This town can get easily angered by the smallest thing."

"So what happened?"

* * *

**THREE DAYS AGO...**

"And now children, we will learn about Mesopotamia."

A rumbling sound shook the whole school.

"EARTHQUAKE!" panicked a kindergartener.

"No worse!" said another student.

As the fourth grade walked out of the classroom, they saw students running and screaming.

"What's going on?" The teacher said.

Suddenly, a huge tsunami of water submerged the classroom in a matter of seconds. Fully underwater, the lights of the room cut out. As the students swam out of the classroom and to the front doors of the school, they found it either stuck or locked. Either way, they're trapped. The students swam to the ceiling, hoping to find something. One student who dressed similarly to Kyle but with a green scarf felt something hard, cold, and turnable. As he turned the hatch, it lowered itself revealing sunlight. Everyone swam out gasping for breath.

"We almost drowned!" One girl with a blue jacket, white shoes, silver headband, and dark blue pants wheezed.

The firefighters were called in to fix the issue.

"The strange thing is that the water stopped rising, but no matter how much we tried, the water won't go down!"

A 9-year boy wearing a red shirt, grey pants, black boots, with welding goggles on his head along with a tool belt around his waist laughed at them on the ground. He was perfectly dry, unlike the others who were soaking wet.

"Oh, man! You got wiped out!" He cracked.

"Asher!" The conductor said. "This has got to be your worst prank yet!"

"He laughed at us!" An attendee accused. "That means he's the culprit!"

An angry mob was formed. Asher stopped laughing and backed away. A young girl with a yellow dress and pink scarf around her neck spoke up.

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions." She said. "We can work this out."

A boy from the band class went forward.

"Too late." He stated.

And with that, Asher was chased out of town.

* * *

"As soon as they were gone, I went into hiding. I hid out here for a few days." Asher said.

"Are you alone here?"

"No. I have my boyfriend bringing me food and water."

Peter looked up with a confused look. The writer filled in for him.

"I'm sorry, it's just my friend here doesn't talk. He's badass too. I mean, he once led not one, not two, but three resistance groups."

"Damn," Asher said. "But how is he badass if he just leads resistance groups?"

"Well, who goes on the missions? Who fights high-ranking members of a regime and blows a hole in their empire?"

Peter silently nodded.

"Whoa, that's impressive!" A girl's voice said.

The same girl who spoke out in favor of Asher was hiding along with him too. Instantly, it melted the Writer.

"She's the most cutest girl I ever seen." The writer quickly said.

Peter knocked him in the head to get him to focus.

"Sorry, I like cute girls." The writer apologized.

"You don't have too." She said. "Anyway, what are your names?"

"This is Peter, he doesn't talk much." The writer introduced. "And I just go by... Writer."

"Okay, Ryder," Lucille said.

"My name's not Ryder."

Suddenly, the window opened. Asher quickly went behind some boxes. Peter motioned everyone to stay behind him. He looked around for weapons. A long wooden handle caught his attention. As he pulled on the object with a metalhead on end, his hammer could be used to bash anyone's skull.

"Guys! It's me!"

A boy who dressed in similar clothes to Craig but with his jacket unbuttoned brought back a backpack full of food.

"I raided the fridge for anything and found this."

Asher embraced Lucas.

"Thanks, sweetie." He said.

Peter was even more confused. Asher and Lucas held hands in front of everyone.

"This is Asher. My boyfriend." Lucas smiled.

"This is Lucas. My boyfriend." Asher smiled.

"This is Peter and Ryder." Lucille introduced.

Lucas was now asking questions. "What kind of name is Writer?"

"Nothing that you should know." The writer said.

"So where'd you live before moving here?" Asher asked.

"We're tourists, not residents." The Writer said.

"Oh. So where do you come from?"

The writer made up a lie. "England."

"Something's funny about your accent," Asher said.

"Do you expect all British people to have English accents?"

"Sorry," Lucille said.

"Anyway, I have to go back now," Lucas said. "If they see me helping you guys, they'll put my head on a stake!"

Peter crossed his arms.

"Yes really!" Lucas said.

Lucas secretly left the building. As soon as he was gone, Asher opened the bag of chips.

"You wanna eat something?" He asked.

"No thanks, we're good." The writer said.

Asher and Lucille decided to save the food Lucas brought for tomorrow. Asher set up a bunch of flat cardboard for himself and Lucille.

"Man, I can't imagine their lives being this broken." The writer whispered to Peter.

Peter turned to the writer.

"Peter, what do you think we should do?" The writer asked. "Wait, are you thinking..."

Peter nodded.

* * *

Wearing long black robes covering their bodies and heads, Peter and the Writer went outside. There next to Asher's wanted poster, was Lucille's wanted poster along with theirs. Peter took out a marker and drew all over it. The angry mob returned and looked at the poster Peter and the Writer vandalized.

"Look, there they are!" One member of the mob said.

Two people who resembled Peter and the Writer were arrested by the police.

"Damn, how far can they go?" The writer said with amazement.

Peter motioned his wrist in front of the writer.

"Okay, let's move on." The writer said.

* * *

Peter noticed a young boy Stan's age with a black fabric jacket, white undershirt, grey pants, and silver boots hanging up his clothes to dry.

"Um, excuse me..." The writer spoke.

The boy turned to the two. With a brown leather eyepatch snugly covering the left eye, he gave a polite greeting.

"Oh, hello there! You're new here!" He said.

"Um, what happened to your eye?" The writer asked.

"Oh, a birth defect. I can't see with my left eye." He said. "So, do you have names?"

"This is Peter. And I prefer being called the New Kid."

"I'm Micah. And okay... New Kid... that's a weird name."

"Micah, what's going on outside?"

A girl who slightly resembled Wendy with her pink beret and her purple coat went outside.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Lauren, this is Peter," Micah said, pointing at Peter. "These two are new here. Guys, meet my twin sister, Lauren."

"Oh. I didn't realize it." Lauren said. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Lauren and Micah turned to Peter.

"Does Peter talk? Like, at all?"

"He can talk, he just chooses not too."

"So what are you here for?" Micah asked.

"We want to ask a few questions. It concerns your friend Asher."

"Why talk about him? He pulled a prank on all of us!" Micah said.

The writer didn't listen.

"Where were you 3 days ago on the day of the flooding?"

Micah answered immediately. "Easy, Lauren and I were in the hallway. We were excused to go get our books."

As Micah and Lauren explained their alibi, Peter was taking notes. He showed the writer what he found on Micah and Lauren.

"Ugh, we're getting nothing." The writer grunted.

Peter patted the Writer's back.

"Yeah, we should talk to the other students."

Micah answered for that. "If you want to talk to the other students, go talk to Alexandra. I bet she could help."

As Peter and the Writer left, they could hear Micah and Lauren fighting over Alexandra.

"No! She likes me more!" Lauren said.

"Oh really? She sent a letter to me in the mail!"

"Oh, brother." The writer sighed.

* * *

As Peter and the Writer walked down the street, the Writer had something to say.

"It seems that in this universe, the Battle Royale has never happened. Also, I think every kid we meet has a different personality, different clothing, and even different genders."

"Hi, there!"

A boy who looked very similar to Bradley but with heterochromia had just past by the two. The writer stopped him.

"Hey, what gives?" He said.

"We want to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"You know a few days ago on the flooding incident?"

"Yeah. I got my clothes wet."

"Where were you during the incident?"

"I was in class. Like always."

"Damn, this doesn't get us anywhere." The writer grunted.

Peter suddenly got the Writer's attention. A girl with a blue vest and skirt, white dress skirt, and brown dress shoes ran off.

"Crap, was she spying on us?" The Writer said.

The writer turned to Peter, only to find him not there.

* * *

It was on. The girl ran as fast as she could from Peter. As she ran, she found herself cornered by a wall.

"Baka!" She shouted in front of Peter.

Peter didn't know what to think. As he closed in on the girl, she readied herself. She threw a punch that Peter quickly blocked.

"So, you're pretty good huh?" She said.

Peter kept quiet and blocked her uppercut. He then counterattacked by throwing her arm over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! I'll talk! I'll talk!" She said.

Peter released her.

"I'm... Clarity. Why were you talking with my cousin earlier?"

Peter folded his arms.

"Hey! Speak!"

"You there, Peter?" The writer called.

"Peter? That's your name?"

Peter silently nodded. The writer caught up with him.

"Oh. You were chasing this girl."

"Who are you?" Clarity asked.

"Well, who are you?" The writer said.

"Clarity. Now answer my question."

"Just call me Writer."

"Okay, Ryder." Clarity said as she got up.

"Ugh. This thing again." The writer groaned.

"Why'd you chase me?" Clarity asked.

"Why were you running?" The writer asked.

"You saw me, I saw you!"

"For what?"

"You were talking to my cousin. I told him not to talk to strangers. But it went through one ear and came out the other."

The writer dropped this and started interrogating Clarity.

"Where were you three days ago?"

"With Miki. We were just chilling around."

"Crap. This isn't helping." The writer said.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Clarity asked, pointing to a line of students and adults going on in the streets.

A movement strike led by a girl with a teal green skirt, green jacket, and black boots were walking down the street holding signs. The signs stated that Asher was innocent and that people accused him without evidence.

"Stop with these false accusations!" The girl shouted.

"Yeah! Stop with them!" Her followers shouted.

"Asher is innocent!"

"Yeah, Asher is innocent!"

Clarity explained to Peter and the Writer.

"That is Susan Malkinson. She knows how to be organized even in tough times like these."

Even Susan's movement wasn't left unnoticed. The angry mob returned.

"What in the blazes are you doing here?" The leader of the angry mob said.

"Asher is innocent!" Susan said.

"Oh yeah? Innocent this!"

The angry mob grabbed their pitchforks and torches, sending terror among Susan's movement. They all separated themselves from each other as they tried to escape.

* * *

Peter and the Writer returned to the building where Asher once hid. They saw Asher, Lucas, and Lucille like last time, but new students were hiding among them. Of course, there was Susan and Miki, but there were also some new faces.

"Konichiwa!" A Japanese girl with glasses, a blue dress, wearing pink and white shoes waved.

"Sup." The writer said.

"This is great! More people believe that I'm innocent!" Asher cheered.

"And your father is here too."

As the father walked from the shadows, it caught the Writer's attention.

"Clyde?" He gasped.

"Clyde? How'd you know my name?" Clyde asked.

The writer quickly made an excuse. "You look like someone we know."

"Seriously Clyde? You had to say I don't know what to do." A voice said.

"Craig?" The writer asked.

"God damn it," Craig muttered.

A now older Craig, working as a police officer, came from the shadows next to Clyde. Soon, more adults joined in. Grown-up versions of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric came up to the boys.

"Oh, brother." The writer said.

Asher stood on top of some wooden crates.

"Alright everyone, it's nice that you side with me, but how will we know who's behind the prank?"

The writer stood up.

"I can help with that." He said.

* * *

**Music: "Testimony" from Phoenix Wright.**

The first to be interrogated was Lucas, Asher, and Lucille.

"Why interrogate us? You know we're innocent!" Asher said.

"But really?" The writer said. "State your testimony."

Asher gave his. "I was sitting in the bathroom when I heard people screaming. As I turned around and saw what happened, I found a huge wave of water past by me. I naturally laughed so loud and so hard at that joke."

"Do you remember the time?" The writer asked.

"I don't know," Asher said.

"I think it was 10:30 when it happened," Lucille said.

* * *

Next up were Susan and her boyfriend.

"We were in class as with the others. Right, Cooper?"

"Yeah," Cooper said.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

* * *

More interrogations came after that.

"Ugh, we're not going anywhere." The writer said. "We already interrogated Miki, Susan, Lauren, Lucille, Lucas, Asher, Cooper, Clarity, Micah, and Lauren. What else is next?"

Lucille went up to Peter and the Writer.

"Excuse me, I just want to know why Peter doesn't talk."

As Peter was about to answer, the writer filled in for him.

"He can speak, he just chooses not too."

* * *

After the fall of Dawn and her friends, it would seem that everything was over. But things got worse. Dawn used what's left of her magic to hijack Peter's mind. So while he can see her, no one else can see Dawn. Since Peter can't speak, Dawn instead used his consciousness to communicate with him.

"Sucks that you can't speak," Dawn said.

"No shit." Peter thought. "You hijacked my mind."

Dawn flew over Peter's head and sat on it.

"Stinks that Newton's gone."

"Oh shut up."

"Shut up? That's what you tell me to do? Shut up? You gotta put weight into it."

"Peter! Peter!"

* * *

Peter snapped out of his trance.

"Didn't you hear what was going on?" The writer said.

Peter looked around and saw everyone gone. As he looked around the building where everyone left, he felt the writer shaking him.

"Outside!"

The town marched outside holding signs declaring Asher's innocence. In the center of the town, they drew a white line dividing the Pro-Asher and Anti-Asher group rallies.

"Wait a sec." One Anti-Asher said. "Your side has the grocery store."

"Yeah, and your side has the school." A Pro-Asher said.

"Can we come over to your side to use the post-office?" An Anti-Asher said.

"And what about your side to use the bank and hospital?" A Pro-Asher said.

Lauren stood up.

"What are we doing? Dividing the town is just ridiculous. What we really should be doing is beating the crap out of each other."

"Boy do I feel like an idiot." A girl named Nora said.

And with that, the town burst into chaos.

"Oh man, at this rate, they're going to kill each other." The writer said.

Asher walked up to the two.

"Oh, Asher. What are you doing here?"

"Everything turned to shit. I can't believe this all started from school flooding."

Peter pointed to the school in front of the writer.

"Wait, the school? But we can't go in there! It's sealed off."

"There's an entrance on the roof," Asher said.

* * *

Soon, the three boys arrived in the school. The writer opened the hatch, leading to the smell of sea salt filling the air.

"Do we have to swim in there? I can get Alex to swim for me." Asher said.

"Alright, give me her phone number." The writer grunted while grabbing his phone.

* * *

Alex came by on her bike.

"What am I here for?" She said.

"Here's the thing. We're going swimming." Asher said.

"Why call me? You could do this by yourself!" Alex said.

"I can't swim as well as you!"

"You started this whole mess, you're going under."

"I did not flood the school!"

"Well, you're the only known prankster in this town!"

"Your mom is a marine biologist!"

Alex was dumbfounded. "What does this have to do with our arguing?"

"It's easy, your athletic, the best swimmer, the girl who can hold their breath the longest, and much more."

"I think you repeated that argument."

Asher turned to Peter and the Writer.

"What do you think, Peter?"

Peter and the Writer were missing.

"Huh? They were just there! And now they're gone!" Asher panicked.

Alex went up to the hatch. "You think they went down there?"

"I think. But I can't hold my breath for that long!" Asher said.

"Neither can I."

"Oh crap, what do we do?"

"Wait, my mom's a marine biologist!"

Asher was confused. "Meaning?"

"She studies creatures in the sea."

"Not buying it," Asher said.

Alex smacked herself in the face. "We're going scuba diving."

* * *

Back in the neighborhood, Alex told everything about scuba diving to Asher.

"So you go underwater and breath from a tank. You swim around until you get too cold or if your air runs low."

"Sounds cool," Asher said.

"That's my mom likes her job," Alex said.

As soon as Alex returned home, she opened the garage door, revealing columns of silver tanks, a rack of wet suits, a line of flippers, and a stand for diving masks.

"My mom trained me with scuba diving, hoping that one day, I would become an instructor. But I'm not too sure."

"You don't want to become one?"

"No. I want to choose my path."

"True. Anyway, let's go."

"Hey, you need to find the right gear you want!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

Alex showed Asher the different kinds of gear they would be wearing. Most importantly, the air tank, which allows the user to carry with them an air supply for underwater diving. Asher tried on different kinds of goggles before selecting the red pair for himself. He put on a red scuba suit with blue flippers.

"Okay, I got everything. And it's cool that it's my size too." Asher said.

Alex got her gear. She put on an orange wetsuit with green goggles for herself and red flippers. She fitted the tank on Asher and turned its valve so that he can breathe.

"Wow, I sound like Darth Vader," Asher said. "I am your father."

"Stop," Alex grunted.

* * *

When the two made it back to the school, Peter and the Writer were still nowhere to be seen. As they stood near the edge of the water, both kids lowered their goggles over their eyes and placed fins over their feet.

"Remember, put your regulator on and remember the hand signals I taught you," Alex said.

"Got it," Asher said.

Both of them dove underwater. It was just as Asher remembered the school, school supplies floating around, hallways and classrooms completely submerged, and the lights out. Alex held onto Asher's hand as she guided him throughout the school. She used her other hand to reach for her flashlight. Fish and other sea creatures swam past them sending confused reactions from Asher and Alex. A pale-looking object floated just in front of them. As they swam closer, bite marks appeared on its side. Asher nervously grabbed the object and turned it around.

A body of one dead fighter floated in front of them. Asher let out a muffled scream. As he flailed his arms in a blind panic, Alex swam up to him and calmed him down. They continued, holding hands and making their way around the school. More drowned bodies of police and firefighters floated around the hallways. They checked the kindergarten room. There was nothing there but floating blocks and toy trains. They moved onto the first-grade classroom. The chalkboard was wiped out possibly due to the water. Asher swam up to the board and finding a piece of chalk, drew on the chalkboard. Alex swam over and couldn't help but chuckle behind her regulator at the drawing Asher drew. It was a picture of the first-grade teacher's head on a duck body. Sadly though, the chalk didn't last long. The second-grade classroom had its plastic posters floating around. The markers they used for the whiteboard also floated to the ceiling too.

The third-grade classroom had the projector and the laptop connected. Perhaps the third grade was watching a slideshow or movie. The fourth-grade room was just like how Alex remembered it before everything turned to shit. Mesopotamia on the blackboard was partially wiped off due to the water. As she turned to look at Asher, she was shocked not to find him there, messing stuff up when he had the opportunity. A chill from the waters sent shivers down her spine. She needed to find Asher and fast before her tank becomes bone-dry, the sign meaning no air left.

She checked the fifth-grade room only to find nothing there. Growing more desperate, she checked the sixth-grade room only to find it empty too. Something clamped onto her, causing her to yelp and drop her mouthpiece. Asher had spooked her from behind. As he rolled around, laughing himself off, Alex gave a finned kick in the stomach. She then signaled him to not do that again or else she would rip out his air supply. Asher nodded but still got a good chuckle.

They finally found an air pocket inside the janitor's closet.

"Why can't we split up and search for Peter and the other guy that way?" Asher asked, removing his regulator.

Alex quickly denied this. "What happens if one of us runs out of air? We need to stick together."

Asher checked his air gauge. He showed it to Alex.

"We still got plenty of air left." She said.

"Then we need to find Peter quickly," Asher said.

The two dived under again. They checked the teacher's lounge, there was nothing there but coffee mugs, vending machines, and computers to grade tests. They swam over to the cafeteria, floating around was food that was half-eaten. It was a mystery of who ate it. Asher wanted to look further, but Alex motioned for him to carry on. They then arrived at the principal's office. Asher sat in the principal's desk and played principal. Alex couldn't help but play the secretary as well. They spent the rest of their time playing slapjack, mercy, and thumb wrestling. Alex smiled behind her mouthpiece. Asher did too. They were having fun underwater, but they have to move on.

* * *

As the two swam down the hallway, Alex saw an object floating in the water in crosshairs of her flashlight. It was a shoe, and not just any shoe, it was Peter's. Alex shook her head. Something must have happened to Peter and the other guy. They have either drowned or were caught and eaten by a shark. It wasn't improbable, they did see a shark swimming around in the gym. Alex and Asher embraced each other in sadness. As they left each other's arms, Asher suggested turning back. Alex agreed. Asher and Alex checked their air meter. It was just enough air to go back. Alex kept Peter's shoe for herself to remember him by. She then signaled to Asher that she was okay and ready to go.

The same current of water got their attention again. This time, a sea creature that neither two have ever seen stared into their eyes. It had yellow skin, blue eyes, pink fins, a necklace made of shells, and a glowing body. Asher reached out his hand to touch it, but Alex stopped him. She didn't want to scare it.

Then the creature spoke. "Ooh. You're new here are you?"

Asher was stunned. He nodded.

"What are those things on your mouths? Can you take it off to tell me?"

Alex shook her head. She pointed to her lungs.

"You need it to breathe?"

Alex nodded.

"What are your names?"

Alex didn't know what to say. Soon, she found herself alone with the sea creature. She waved her flashlight for Asher, only to find him return with a whiteboard and marker. He held up his message in front of the creature.

_I'm Asher and this is Alex._

"Hi, Asher! Hi Alex!" The creature said.

_What is your name?_

"Me? Well, my name is Bubblebeam. I like shells, bubbles, clams, pearls..."

Asher and Alex had to deal with Bubblebeam's talkative nature. Suddenly, a grouchy voice caused them to jump.

"Bubblebeam!"

Bubblebeam was surprised. "Uh oh. Mom."

Bubblebeam's mother swam up to the two cowering children. She had purple fins, white skin, hazel eyes, and a shell necklace just like her daughter. Alex and Asher suddenly found themselves surrounded by 4 guards who all looked alike.

"Coil them!"

One guard locked Asher up like a python with its prey.

"Putting the squeeze on!" He said.

Asher tried to break free, only for his captor to squeeze him together.

"Don't struggle. You'll never escape."

Alex moaned out for Asher. She was then coiled up by Bubblebeam.

"Sorry, but I have to stay loyal to mom." She whispered.

"I don't need you anymore. You are dismissed Bubblebeam."

"But I-"

"NOW."

Bubblebeam silently nodded and swam off. She found herself jumped by a shadowy figure. Bubbles erupted from her before she drowned.

* * *

Bubblebeam's mother gave a silent nod to the guards holding Asher and Alex hostage. The rubber hose connecting the tank to the mouthpiece was met with the creature's sharp teeth. Bubbles spewed out faster from Asher. He flailed around swimming up to Alex for help but was turned away by her, afraid of what will happen if she gave him her air.

"So many bubbles. Just look at them all go."

Asher tried to swim up to the creatures for help.

"Oh? You need those to breathe? How silly of me! Why don't you tame those bubbles of yours before you lose your precious resource forever."

Asher found it harder and harder to breathe through a ripped air hose. Suddenly, his bubbles stopped flowing. The air he was breathing became stale.

"He's out of oxygen..." Alex thought. "If only I could share air with him, but these stupid creatures!"

"PWUAH!" Asher said as he spat out his regulator.

"You didn't need that, did you? Do the same for the other one."

Alex closed her eyes, prepared to meet the same fate as Asher.

BLAM!

A cloud of blood erupted into the water. Everyone stared in shock, wondering where it was coming from. The guards released their grip on Alex to find out where their assailant has come from. As Alex helped Asher by sharing her tank, another shot rang out. Another guard was killed.

"It came from over there!" The guards shouted.

They swam over to the direction of the shot... and didn't come back. Bubblebeam's mother grew angry. She lunged towards Alex and coiled her. She forcefully ripped the mouthpiece off her and kept it away.

"Come out right now or this girl gets it!"

Asher swam up to rescue Alex but was knocked back into a column of lockers. Alex held her breath as she struggled for the rebreather. She had never held her breath for so long before. She got little to no air in when the rebreather was knocked away from her. Her vision began to cloud. Her eyes rolled upward...

* * *

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**FWOOSH!**

A blast of air brought Alex back to her senses. Surprisingly, Asher wasn't the air giver, it was the Writer. Even more strangely, he wasn't wearing any scuba gear. He was dressed as he was, almost as if he can breathe underwater. He fitted the rebreather right back onto Alex's mouth. Alex turned to find Peter. Like the Writer, he wasn't wearing any equipment, just his clothes. Peter focused on subduing Bubblebeam's mother. She was wounded, downed, and under Peter's grasp.

"Mercy! Mercy!" She pleaded.

Peter shrugged and ripped her necklace out. Her formed changed. Her fins changed to wings and claws, her mouth changed to a beak, her glowing body was replaced with feathers. Her colors were still the same. Only this time, she couldn't breathe underwater. Alex could only watch the cold blank glare from the silent one as he killed her captor. She focused on sharing air with Asher. She checked her air gauge, there barely enough air for one person to make it out of here, let alone two. Strangely, the writer spoke.

"Let's get out of here."

He was talking! Underwater! And not bubbly speech! Alex wanted to ask questions but knew they had to get out of here. Asher still wasn't breathing from his share of air. She tried to apply pressure on his chest, but he still didn't respond.

"Come on Alex, let's go!" The writer said.

Feeling no choice, Alex followed Peter and Writer to the exit. Carrying Asher's lifeless body along the way, she took one small breath from the mouthpiece before fitting it back onto Asher. She had to swim slowly to avoid using air faster. She took a breath for herself, only to find it falling short. She checked her air gauge. The needle stood at zero. Alex was out of air. She unbuckled her tank and spent the rest of her trip down the hall freediving. She could only hold her breath for 30 seconds, but it felt like an hour. So when she saw the light coming from the roof, she swam so hard that her lungs might pop out. But a sliver of water slipped past her puffed cheeks and sealed lips. More water began to seep in.

"Oh no! I'm drowning!" Alex thought. "I'm sorry Asher. I'm so sorry..."

Alex's mind grew slow. Fear started to go away. Her vision grows dark just as the light was within her grasp.

* * *

**GASP!**

Alex coughed out all the water she had swallowed in. Peter and the Writer pulled her on the rooftop. She rolled over to her stomach and continued vomiting up water while coughing it out at the same time.

"Thanks... guys..." She wheezed while removing her goggles at the same time.

"No problem." The writer said.

Alex turned to Asher, who still seemed drowned. Alex scrambled to his body and applied pressure to his chest. He breathed into his lips through the mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Asher, please. Are you okay?" Alex whimpered.

"Alex, I don't think he made it..." The writer said.

Alex had tears in her eyes. "No! No! I'm so sorry, Asher!"

Alex cried to Asher's body. A teardrop running down her face landed on Asher's forehead.

"Psyche."

Asher was okay. Alex was both relieved and annoyed.

"Don't you dare do that to me again." She said.

"You already did." Asher chuckled. "Besides, I never knew what it's like to kiss a girl."

"Um, do you like it?" The writer said.

"Nah. I prefer Lucas over Alex."

Peter fitted his shoe back that he got since their escape from Bubblebeam's mother.

"How were you able to breathe underwater?" Alex asked.

The writer whispered to Peter. "Should we tell them?"

Peter shook his head.

"We don't know." The writer said. "We just can't drown, I guess."

"What were you two whispering about?"

"Oh. Something unnecessary."

Alex could only have vague suspicion. "Whatever. Why did we have to come here?"

"Isn't it always best for detective work to return to the scene of the crime?" The writer said.

"And what did you find?" Asher asked.

"This."

It was a feather. A feather the same color as Bubblebeam. But Alex and Asher weren't getting it.

"Our culprit was that creature you encountered earlier." The writer. "A hippogriff."

"A hippo what?" Alex said. "It didn't look like any sea creature. Does it live deep in the sea?"

"No, it comes from another world."

"Does this other world have more than one sun?" Asher asked.

"No."

Both Asher and Alex listened closely.

"Hippogriffs are these half-bird, half-sea creature thing. At times they live underwater, and other times live on the air. But what I don't get is how they got here."

Alex spoke up. "How'd you know so much?"

Peter had to nod in front of the writer.

"Because... we're from another world too." The writer sighed.

Both Alex and Asher gasped.

"Was this what you're whispering about?" Asher asked.

"Yes."

"Damn, I never met aliens before."

"We're not aliens." The writer frowned. "We're humans like you. Strange things happen in our world. Once, there was a time where we were dropped on an island and forced to kill each other until there was one guy left. But we outsmarted the judges."

"Cool! Can you tell us that story!" Asher asked.

"I hate to say it, but I'm curious too," Alex said.

"Maybe some other time." The writer said.

"Aw..."

"Anyway, about our world, I can confirm that Peter can talk. But something made him silent and he refuses to speak."

"What was it?" Asher asked.

"Losing his best friends and foster brother and sister."

"Oh god, did they die?" Asher asked.

"No. They left to pursue their path. Peter didn't want that. Rather than stopping them, he let them go and never spoke since."

"Wow, I'm sorry for you Peter," Alex said.

"I never had a mom," Asher said. "My dad says she died but I'm not so sure. One day, I might see her again."

"My parents were never the best," Alex said.

"I see. So were mine. I just want everything like normal for me, but shit happens." The writer said.

* * *

In Peter's mind, both Peter and Dawn were sitting around drinking tea and eating biscuits.

"So, you like our backup forces?" Dawn said.

"I'm not so sure." Peter thought.

"You had to take down our empire. So let me repay it by making a trip to your world you call home."

"So you guys are still around?"

"Yes. Just weakened. Like I said to you when I entered your life, you cannot destroy us."

* * *

"Peter! Peter!"

Peter snapped out of his trance.

"My bike's gone!" Alex said.

The wagon which they towed on the back of Alex's bike to carry their clothes, socks, and shoes was gone along with her bike.

"I think the homeless stole it," Asher said.

"That's very unlikely." The writer said.

"Or someone's taunting us," Alex said.

Peter looked out into the horizon. By now, a whole army of people living in South Park had formed two sides. One on Asher's side and one against him.

"Well, I guess we have to make our way home without my parents seeing me," Alex said. "If they see me taking their stuff without permission, they'll kill me."

Both sides were at each other's throats by now. Peter quickly got everyone's attention.

"Oh man, it's war." The writer said.

Asher tried to stay positive. "At least they're not killing each other."

Gunfire erupted from the town below.

"Okay, they're killing each other."

Peter slid down the ladder and ran to the center of town.

"Peter, wait!" The writer said, going after him.

Alex and Asher went after the writer after he climbed down.

* * *

Being forced to run barefoot throughout the town was not easy for two fourth graders.

"Slow down! Let me catch up!" Alex shouted.

"These wetsuits suck for running," Asher said.

"They are designed for swimming, not running," Alex said back. "At least we don't have to wear flippers, or else it would be a nightmare."

Asher stopped running. "Why would it be a nightmare?"

Alex stopped running to face at Asher. "Put on your flippers and see why it sucks."

"Not gonna do it until you do it."

Both kids put their flippers on. It was difficult for them to run, let alone walk.

"See what I mean?" Alex said.

Taking the flippers off, both barefoot wearing nothing but wetsuits kids found Peter and the Writer in the middle of the conflict.

"Everyone! Stop fighting!" The Writer shouted.

Everyone stopped fighting. They all turned to the direction of the writer.

"What happened to this town?" The writer announced. "It used to be a community where everyone can celebrate their differences. A place where gay people can live without homophobes and non-binaries being respected.

"For the last time, my gender is yes!" A non-binary person named Sara shouted.

"What kind of gender is yes?" A transphobe said. "You're either a boy or a girl. Pick one."

"I'm neither," Sara said. "I go by male and female pronouns."

The writer continued. "A place where adults are no longer as the idiots they once were!"

Grown-up versions of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric were standing there in the background, not fighting, just watching the whole war.

"We didn't even raise a gun!" Stan shouted.

"I came here as a visitor, expecting friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation."

"Yeah! He's right!" A boy named Marcus said.

"I wanted ample parking day or night, or people spouting Howdy Neighbor!"

"Yeah! Where's the cowboy talk?" A girl named Nora said.

"I expected something more out of you guys, but not this!"

This did not stop the war. People continued fighting each other. Luckily the kids were okay. They hid behind a building while watching the adults fight. Peter, Alex, Asher, and the Writer did so too. Micah and Lauren took one look at Alex.

"What are those?" Lauren asked.

"Long story, my clothes are gone so I have to wear this," Alex said.

Lauren ignored this and turned to the people, still fighting each other.

"These guys are not going to stop fighting. They're going to make sure one stands and the other falls."

As the camera pans across town, buildings were being blown apart, stores were looted, fire and smoke erupted from the streets, dead bodies lied among the sidewalk and road. It was chaos.

"What have we done?" Lucille said. "All we wanted to do is to prove Asher innocent. But we didn't want this."

"Someone's got to stand up. Someone's got to say no. And refuse to fight." Lucas added.

A large rumbling sound was heard.

"What is going on here?!" Someone shouted.

A large laser cannon was brought in. It was for the Pro-Asher side.

"Suck it, morons!" One member taunted.

Another rumbling sound happened after. Another laser cannon for the Anti-Asher side was brought up as well.

"Eat this, chumps!"

The writer was confused. "How were you two able to get such large laser beams in just two hours?"

"Mail order."

"Really?"

"Ask questions again and we'll zap you."

The writer simply backed away. Both lasers charged up. As they unleashed their energy, the shockwave caused by the blast sent everyone flying back.

* * *

Peter was the first to wake up. As he looked across the area of the damage the lasers has caused, people were either lying dead or exhausted, all the kids were unconscious from the blast, and the writer was knocked into a wall too. Both sides were charging up their lasers again. He had to stop the fight. Peter got up and ran for it.

"Peter wait!" Alex shouted.

"Stop Peter!" Asher added.

Peter spoke. For the first time in front of the kids.

"You got to stop right now!"

Both sides unleashed their energy.

"STOP!"

A large blasted occurred in the spot where Peter ran to.

"Peter!" Alex called out.

"Oh no!" Asher added.

Peter fell and collapsed onto the asphalt below. The two sides took notice of this.

"Fool. Trying to stop our fight?" An Anti-Asher said.

Even though their feet hurt, Asher and Alex ran up to Peter.

"Peter!" Alex called out.

Both of them kneeled to his body. Asher shook it gently.

"Wake up Peter wake up." He whimpered.

"Don't leave us, Peter!"

As the Writer got up, he saw Peter lying still and not responding.

"Peter..." He said.

Everyone else got up too and saw Alex and Asher trying everything they can to wake up Peter.

* * *

In Peter's mind, he suddenly awoke to find himself in an empty white room.

"Where am I?" He thought.

"Purgatory."

Dawn flew down to face him. She looked stern, angry at what Peter did.

"You talked. For the first time."

"I had to get them to stop."

"Well good going. You killed yourself. The only way I can revive you-"

"You can revive me?"

"Yes. I'm not heartless. The way to revive you is with human tears. Like any movie cliché."

Peter felt water splatting on him. Strange, he was not wet.

* * *

Alex's tears splatted all over Peter's body. He was gone when the Writer checked his pulse. Seeing Alex cry made Asher cry too. The sight of both kids crying made the other kids cry to. Tears poured seemingly endlessly.

**MUSIC: "Tears after a Cloudy Weather" from Pokémon: I Choose You!**

In Peter's thought, his body began to glow. Dawn gave a calm smile. It almost as if she did a 180. Peter felt his hand twitching. He felt his other hand twitching. He could squeeze his palm. The pain in his shoulders was not from injury but sadness.

"You miss Newton and Unikitty?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah..."

"Peter?" A voice said.

"It sounds like your friends are calling you. I'll be going now."

**MUSIC STOPS.**

* * *

Peter's vision slowly grew back. As he got off the ground and looked around, he saw tears of joy coming from Lucille. Asher and Alex embraced him, and the Writer giving a thumbs up.

"Wow! We were all dying at one point and now we're fine!" A person said.

"Except for the people who are dead." A guy pointed out.

"But that doesn't matter, because a kid showed us on why fighting is wrong, we understand now."

The writer went up to Peter. "Still idiots?"

Peter nodded. But not every adult was a moron. The grown-up versions of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric all led different lives. Alex was being scolded by Kyle and Bebe about how she shouldn't take their stuff without permission, Stan and Wendy got together with Micah and Lauren for a family hug, Cooper was talking about what happened to him with Cartman and Heidi, and Kenny along with another girl with a blue shirt, black pants, and ponytail hair took their son, Marcus, home with them.

"I guess everything worked well in the end." The writer said.

Peter kept to himself as he watched all the happy families together. The writer noticed this.

"Want to go home?"

Peter nodded. Just as they were about to leave, familiar faces arrived. The creatures flew from the sky and landed on the ground. The townsfolk whispered to each other.

"Hello, South Park!" One creature said.

Everyone kept quiet and stayed still, like figures in a photograph.

"You must be wondering who we are."

The writer made his way to the front.

"Yeah, the ones who flooded the school! Hippogriffs!"

Everyone gasped.

"I introduce exhibit A!"

The feather that the Writer got from the school was held up in front of everyone.

"This feather I found at the scene of the crime matches with the description of their coat!"

"But it's the wrong color!" someone pointed out.

"Different color, but the same texture, size, shape, and overall look matches with them. It's just that is from a different hippogriff!"

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah right! We don't care who's behind the school flooding! We just moved it behind us!"

The hippogriff looked at Peter.

"I remember you. The one who made our world fall."

Everyone looked at Peter.

"Peter, what is this creature talking about?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, why don't you tell about it, Peter?"

Peter kept silent, refusing to even mention it. The hippogriffs smirked.

"Sucks for you."

And with that, they attacked. They flew down, picking people up with their talons. Chaos occurred. Everyone screamed as they ran for safety. Peter quickly found himself grabbed by someone. The writer. In a flash of light, they were teleported away.

* * *

Peter found himself back in the same building Asher hid in from the angry mob.

"Oh, you're okay." The writer said.

Peter felt some pain in his stomach.

"Shit like this happens. The whole town has been taken over by hippogriffs."

Peter was ready to take it back.

"I like your spirit. But..."

Peter was confused.

"Their base is at the school. Which is still flooded."

* * *

Right now, spare air was being offered in the form of air bubbles to their prisoners. These bubbles are strong, unable to pop, and surrounded their heads, giving them air to breathe and speak. Everyone was down in their swimsuits and were being tickle-tortured until they confess.

"We'll tell you this one more time, where is Peter?"

"We don't know!" Lauren laughed as her feet were being tickled.

The hippogriff guards suggested to move on and focus on another prisoner. This time, Lucas. They threw Lauren back to her cell while Lucas was brought up.

"You know Peter?" The guard said.

"Yeah..." Lucas said.

"Where is he?"

"If I know where he is, I might tell you."

Meanwhile, Peter and Asher plunged into the water with goggles and smaller scuba tanks. They can already breathe and see underwater just fine, they needed it for everyone else. The scuba tanks can last for about 30 minutes of air. Enough to get everyone out safely.

"I can't believe we have to steal these from Kyle's house." The writer muttered.

* * *

After Lucas refused to speak up, Lucille was next. She flailed around, kicking her feet on one of the creature's stomachs.

"OOMPH!" The creature groaned.

"Alright, punish that nit!" Another creature ordered.

Lucille's air bubble popped, sending her into the depths of the water. Her eyes instantly closed, no air got into her lungs.

"Have fun swimming with the fishes!" The guards teased as they swam away for more victims.

Lucille couldn't hold her breath for very long. She gave out a long bubbly yell...

"AABLBLBLLBLBLBLBLBLL!"

...only to find her lips sealed around something hard and rubbery. She breathed normally, although some water went through her nose. Coughing and snorting out the water and her regulator, she plugged her nose with her fingers. She opened her eyes. Blurry figures appeared in front of her. She didn't know who they were or what they were doing here, but they saved her life. She gave a slight smile behind her mouthpiece.

"Should we escort her out?" A voice said.

Lucille almost dropped her regulator in shock. She quickly fitted it back on. The other blurry figure shook his head.

"You're right. There could be more people in trouble."

Without goggles to cover her eyes, it was hard to see underwater, making everything appear blurry and muddy. Not helping was that the water was salty, further rupturing her eyes. Squinting them didn't help. After being tired of feeling the walls and lockers, Lucille latched onto one of the blurry figures, who didn't mind a child riding on him. But after a few feet, he pushed Lucille off gently.

Lucille cocked her head. That blurry figure gave her a pink pair of goggles for herself. The other gave instructions on how to clear it. Look upwards and snort out strongly, trapping your air bubbles on the mask. Lucille did this and put it on, allowing her to see everything clear as the sky. Peter and the Writer had rescued her!

"MMMF!" She squealed.

She embraced Peter and the Writer. She then swam for the exit.

"What did you do that for?" The writer asked.

Peter looked at the Writer.

"Okay fine, she needed as much air to go back."

The next area held most of the prisoners. With a tiger shark guarding the cells, it was preventing anyone from escaping. Peter and the Writer saw this from their cover.

"You know how sharks are attracted to blood right?" The writer asked.

Peter nodded. He knew where this was going. Two guards swam up in the area.

"I don't know why our boss wants us to do this. She wants us to-OW!"

A slight trickle of blood was erupting from the creature's tail. The smell of blood attracted the shark.

"WAUGH!" The wounded creature screamed.

Soon, both creatures screamed for their lives as the shark swam after their prey. Peter released all of the prisoners.

"Hooray!" They cheered.

"Wait, how can you breathe underwater?" Micah asked.

"Just go!" The writer said. "Quick, swim out of there!"

Everyone swam for safety.

"Asher and Lucas aren't there." The writer said after checking everyone.

Peter had a suggestion on where they might be. He swam to the lower levels of the school. There they saw Lucas, Asher, and a whole bunch of South Park students all chained by their ankles and their only source of air is their bubble.

"Peter!" Asher exclaimed when he saw the two.

This alerted the guards. By now, the creatures swam up to the two. To the creatures, the two human beings seemed invulnerable. Being able to rip off their necklaces, which cuts of the air supply were a cinch. After the creatures fled for their lives. Peter and the Writer freed everyone.

"Yay!" The children cheered.

Peter noticed names on each of the chains. The names of which belong to the students. Lucas was appropriately placed in the "Lucas" chain, and Asher placed in the "Asher" chain, and so forth.

"Even though we got everyone out of here, how do we drain the school?" The writer asked.

* * *

Peter swam back to the scene of the crime. The writer soon followed.

"There's got to be something. The whole school cannot be completely submerged in a matter of seconds."

The two then checked the main hall of the school.

"Holy crap..." The Writer awed.

The main hall became lively, filled with sea creatures. They danced in a conga line, to a song written by Daniel Ingram.

"Wow, why not play Under the Sea at this point?" The writer muttered.

"Ah-ha!"

Peter and the Writer were caught by the guards on patrol.

"Oh damn it." The writer said.

The two were brought up to their leader.

"Seriously, good job freeing our prisoners!" The leader said.

Peter mouthed the words, mocking her without her noticing.

"Bring the other two in."

Asher and Lucas were brought in.

"No!" The writer yelled.

"Yes!" The guards taunted.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Asher.

"Because of him!" The leader stated as she accused Peter. "Our underwater and sky world was dying because of him. We had no choice but to find a new one. Humans were the cause of our fall. We have arrived in your world weeks ago to study it. During our studies, we noticed something."

"What?" The writer asked.

"That like him, your kind are nothing but murders! You kill cows to make these things called burgers, you kill pigs just to get what you call bacon out of them!"

"What did you do next?" Lucas asked.

"We know taking you on was suicide, so we decided to pit you against each other. We noticed this boy..."

"You mean Asher?" The writer asked.

"Yes. He enjoys playing pranks on his peers, so we decided to frame him of one. We flooded the school with seawater to flush everyone out. "

"How were you able to get all the water? The pipes give fresh and drinking water." Lucas said.

"We were able to get all the water thanks to a little... magic."

"Oh boy." The writer sighed.

"Behold! The Sea Stone!"

A blue-colored stone in the shape of a pearl glowed ever so brightly in front of their eyes.

"This is what keeps the waters the way it is."

"So that's why they couldn't drain the water," Asher said to himself.

"Why show it to us?" The writer asked.

"Because I want you to feel how's it feels to breathe water..."

Both Asher and Lucas's air source was popped. They quickly held their breaths as they struggled to break free.

As the Sea Stone got closer to the Writer's chest, he struggled to break free. It was over. They were going to drown...

"AUGH!"

Peter looked up and saw Lucille strangling the hippogriff that was going to drown them. Her voice sounded muffled behind the mouthpiece.

"GMMF AMMY FRMMM MY FRNDS!"

Peter looked around. Every prisoner they rescued came back for them. Alex had two scuba tanks and goggles for Asher and Lucas. As she gave them air and sight underwater, the other townsfolk overpowered the hippogriffs. Their leader was now captured. Everyone cheered.

"PFFTR! MU KD! MER SFE!" Lucille said.

"You saved us, Lucille." The writer said.

Lucille nodded. "IFE COOTANT LEAF WHO BEHND! IFE GUT EMMYNONE HIR TU HESCUE WHO!"

"Huh?" The writer asked, holding his ear.

Lucille removed her mouthpiece. Now her voice sounded bubbly. Literally.

"IBBBL COUBBBLLLANT LEABBBLLE YOUBBLLLE BLEHBLLND, IBBLL GOBBBLLL MYBLLL-"

Lucille took a quick breath from her rebreather. More bubbles came from her mouth every time she spoke a word.

"MYBLL FRIEBBBBLNDS TOBBLL HEBBLLL YOUBBBLLL."

Lucille took another breath.

"TEEBLLLL HEEBLLL HEEBLLL. MYBLLL VOBLLLCE ISBLL BLUBBLELLLY. IBBLLL SLOUBNDS WABBBLLLY-"

Lucille took a third breath,

"WABBBLLY BLEBBER THABBBLLN WIBBL THBBLL REBBULLABTOBLL ONBLLL MYBBLL MOUBBLLL."

Lucille tested with her regulator over her mouth.

"TSSTING... TSSTING..."

Then without her regulator.

"TEBBLING... TEBBLIN.."

The writer turned to Peter. "Alright, let's end this."

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

Lucille took out her regulator. "LEBLL DOBBLLL TIBLLS!"

Peter swam over to the Sea Stone. He could still breathe water when he held onto it.

"Is it a fluke?" The writer said.

"No! You can only lose your chance to breathe underwater when the Stone is placed to your chest!"

"Does it like suck your breath away?"

"Sort of."

Peter shook the Sea Stone.

"Peter, no..." The hippogriff pleaded. "I know what you want. I will give you what you want if you surrender this thing."

"NOBBLL! DOBBLLLNNT DOBBLL IBLLL!" Lucille bubbled.

"You're better than that!" The writer said.

* * *

In Peter's mind, Dawn stood behind him, like a personal demon.

"Come on Peter, listen to the hippogriff."

"No... No!" Peter thought loudly.

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Peter still stared into the stone. Then...

SMASH!

He threw the stone on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"NOOOOO!"

A flash of light blinded everyone for a second.

* * *

Suddenly, the water started to drain. The floors were still soaking wet, but the sea life disappeared and the doors and windows were no longer sealed. Everyone was lying on the floor, finally able to breathe the school air. Lucille took a few breaths from her scuba tank, before taking her mouthpiece out and breathing some of the said air.

"I was enjoying that." Lucille smiled. "But I guess a school aquarium isn't such a good idea."

Everyone had a good laugh. They all went outside, finding all of South Park rebuilt. Everyone who had just died was suddenly revived.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" One guy who was just dead cheered.

"It worked out even better in the end!" Micah cheered.

Lucas kissed Asher in the lips.

"That's for you, sweetie."

Asher was all over Lucas. Everyone cheered at the sight of two boys kissing each other.

"Guess you're son's gay." A man said to a grown-up Craig.

Craig was offended. "What? That's not my son! He's my nephew!"

As Asher's lips left Lucas, he stared at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Fuck. That creeped me out." The writer said.

"Sorry, we're just in love," Asher said.

"But you didn't have to kiss each other so much."

The principal went up to Asher.

"Sorry about the whole mess. We should've known better than to just accuse you as the culprit at face value."

"Yeah. Apology accepted."

* * *

Back at the school, the guards and their leader was gasping for breath. They suddenly found themselves cuffed by the writer and Peter.

"You're going away for a long time."

"This is all on you, Peter! You don't know what's coming!" The leader shouted.

The writer opened a portal to their world.

"Take them away!"

Peter gave a stern nod. He disappeared in the portal. He reappeared seconds later.

"Let's rebuild everything." The writer said.

Peter nodded.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

Everything was back to normal. Asher, Lucas, Lucille, and Alex were preparing for a dive at Stark's Pond.

"Say, where's Andre?" The writer asked.

"He has some things he wanted to do. That's okay. We showed how fun diving can be to him. But..."

"But what?"

"It's not a career I want in the future."

"That's okay. You just dive for fun."

"Yeah."

"Is everyone ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Lucille said.

"Ready," Lucas said.

"Yep," Asher said.

Everyone put on their scuba gear and dove into the water at the same time.

**SPLASH!**

**THE END.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

In the school gym, 8 students were sitting around. One of them, a boy named Theo with a dark blue hoodie spoke up.

"Hey, we had no role in the story!"

Well, I no room for you! Be glad I didn't mess you up.

Another boy with a cerulean coat named Riley stood up.

"How are you going to mess us up?"

Like this.

POOF! Riley found herself in a girl's body. She screamed a feminine scream.

"Change me back into a boy!"

POOF! Riley was back to his normal self.

"Okay, Mr. Narrator, we won't bother who gets the role or not." A boy named Blake said.

A girl who had one leg that she lost from cancer spoke up.

"Is this supposed to be a movie?"

No, Molly. It's a story.

A girl named Vanessa added her words.

"Well, I think the narrator didn't want to add us in."

I don't have room for you Vanessa, none of you made the final cut. That includes you Davis, Shayla, and Logan.

"Aww..." They all groaned.

Don't feel bad. Maybe a mid-credits scene might cheer you up.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

After a long time away from home, Peter and the Writer returned home to rest. Peter still kept silent as always, but he kept two souvenirs with him. The Sea Stone and Lucille's pink goggles. Lucille's underwater talk changed everything for him. As for the Sea Stone, he intended to study it to find out what was bringing the creatures to other worlds.

* * *

**HOLY. POOP. 10,000 WORDS. **

**Music: "Price is Right Theme".**

**Anyway, I want to thank those who stuck around. It means a lot to me. And special thanks to Sparky. She helped me write this. Well, I mostly wrote this myself but she had some input. **

**And with that conclusion happening, comes Chapter 100. Get ready, everyone.**


	100. Episode 100: Caldwell

**We're here. We made it this far. I don't know what to say to this. It's just that... thank you for staying here. And thank you for keeping this series up and running.**

* * *

Flipping over to the floor of his room like always, Peter got himself up to spend his day. He was on his way for breakfast until his parents stopped him.

"Peter, did you get a good sleep last night?" Skye asked.

Peter didn't respond. He silently nodded.

"I'm glad. I just want to tell you that our wedding anniversary is today. And Newton and Unikitty are coming over."

Peter kept quiet.

"I don't think he wants them to come," Aiden whispered.

"I know, he grew attached to them, and it was sad to see them go. But... Peter hasn't spoken ever since."

* * *

Playing Spider-Man on his Playstation 4, Peter was ready to kick some Spider-butt. As he whacked thugs and stopped crime, he envisioned himself as the title character. Wait a minute, he was the title character! He defeated SNT and Courtney back in Ruckersville. All of his friends met him in the living room.

"There he is!" The writer said.

Karin gave Peter a big hug on the couch. Peter shrugged it off.

"How's your parent's wedding anniversary going?" Chris asked.

Peter kept quiet as he played his game. In an abandoned warehouse that was now a gang hideout, there were enemies carrying assault rifles, riot shields, knives, and baseball bats.

"Man, these guys are tough," Karin said. "But I know you can do it."

SLAM! Peter showed them the door.

"Good going Karin," Johnson said.

Karin shrugged it off. "Okay, anyone else has an idea of how to cheer him up?"

"We tried everything."

* * *

After Spider-Man, Peter decided to go about his day.

"Sup? On another adventure?"

Peter felt something crawling around on his neck. He pulled it out. Luci was hanging by his side.

"I'm ready to kick some bad guy butt."

Peter stared at him.

"What? You don't like that line? Okay, how about this, _adventure here we come_!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"You don't like that one too? Gosh, what do you like?"

Peter didn't answer.

"You know I have special powers?"

Peter was confused. Luci never said anything about special powers.

"Of course you don't know them. You never asked. Or talked. or spoke..." Luci said as his voice trailed off.

Peter could feel Luci's pain, but he did not speak up.

"Want to see them in action?"

Peter nodded.

"Silencio!"

And with that Luci jumped onto Peter's mouth.

"Ah, your mouth is comfy. Not too big, not too small, it's just right."

No resistance arose as Luci relaxed onto Peter. But the former's singular eye felt droopy.

"Oh man, I didn't expect tiredness this quickly..."

With that eye closed, Peter moved on.

* * *

Luci awoke in Peter's mind. In an empty white place. As he got up, a winged-unicorn caught his eye.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't know." A familiar voice said.

It was from Peter! And he was talking!

"You... You..."

"How I'm talking? Easy, you're in my thoughts." Peter thought.

"At least I can understand you," Luci said.

"Not in the real world." Peter pointed out.

Luci looked at the winged-unicorn in the sky.

"Who's that?"

"Dawn. The alicorn that killed Newton's parents."

"And she's right here?"

"She's dead. But I guess a part of her went into me."

"Ooh! Who's that new friend?" Dawn asked.

"This is Luci," Peter said.

"Um... hi?" Luci said nervously.

Dawn flew over to Peter.

"So Peter, where are we going today?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

Luci couldn't believe it. One of Peter's greatest foes was having an ordinary chat with her arch-nemesis!

"I say we go back and admit that you were wrong about your choice to support XCOM and wish us ponies back in power."

"Forget it."

And with that, Luci found himself passing out.

* * *

Luci awoke to find himself on Peter's lap.

"Geez, what was that?"

Peter was confused.

"I was like, reading your mind!"

Peter shrugged it off.

"It's true! I saw you speak! Man, I should've told you to come back. In this case, why not now?"

One look from Peter was enough to back away from the idea.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

A visit from the Storm Soldiers alerted the Wenja of their prayer to Eywa. Now the clan leader, Newton walked over to his former comrades along with his bodyguard hunters and his wife.

"What is your business?"

"Here's a message from your caretaker." One soldier said.

A small drone was flown into the air. As the message materialized, it showed an image of Karin.

"Karin!" Newton said.

"Hey, Newt! Hey, Uni!" Karin waved.

"We haven't you seen since forever!" Unikitty added.

"I know, Clyde was crying his ass off."

Footage of Clyde crying himself out loud of Newton and Unikitty leaving played in front of the two. The latter two had a good laugh.

"So how's it going with you?" Karin asked.

"Oh, doing some leader stuff. Something like that. But Unikitty has plans to raise a family." Newton said.

"Wow, that's such a big responsibility."

"I know. So how's it going with you?"

"Well, Chris is all about this new game, Johnson is forming a relationship with a girl he likes, and I'm just here chatting about my life with my two friends. Oh, and I forgot, Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell is having a wedding anniversary!"

"Great! So how's Peter?"

Karin's smile turned into sadness. Newton and Unikitty took notice. Instantly, the former turned off the message.

"What was that all about?" One soldier asked.

"I need to see Peter," Newton said.

"I want to come too," Unikitty said.

Wenja's greatest warrior, Neteyam, was selected to take place as the clan leader while Newton and Unikitty were away.

* * *

When the two clan leaders arrived in the Storm Realm, Leon was expecting them.

"Hey, brother." He said.

"Hello, Leon," Newton said. "We're going to visit Peter for a bit."

Leon snapped his fingers. "I'm no scientist, but I am a spellcaster."

Newton was confused. "What?"

"You know how the Storm Realm is all about technology?"

"Yeah?"

"We decided a little _magic _can't hurt. Come with me."

Newton and Unikitty were brought inside the castle. Sacana was still there, next to the throne. Leon picked it up and, while reading the spellbook, opened a portal.

"Whoa!" Newton gasped.

"Two tickets to Peter's world, coming up!" Leon said.

"Gee, thanks," Unikitty said.

"No prob."

* * *

Newton and Unikitty found themselves back in South Park.

"Man, it's been so long..." Newton said.

"Let's go see Mom and Dad," Unikitty said.

* * *

**PART 1: CULTS, LOVE, AND BLOOD...**

"Wh... Where are we?" Luci asked as he got up.

As Peter got off the train, Luci looked around. It was South Park as it was normal, but everything looked different. All of the students have grown up and had children of their own. Peter walked throughout the city and arriving at his old house. It was now rebuilt for another family. This time, Unikitty and Newton weren't residents there. Peter soon trudged away.

"Peter!" A voice called.

Luci quickly hid behind Peter's head. As Peter saw in his eyes, one of his co-workers while working with Gregory, Jennifer.

"It's so good to see you!" Jennifer said. "I just had told my parents that I had come out of the closet."

Peter was confused.

"I'm a lesbian," Jennifer said.

Peter didn't care. Another woman with blue hair came up to Jennifer. Both women held hands.

"So, meet my girlfriend, Fawn. Fawn, this is my friend Peter."

"Hello." She said.

It so quiet, you can hear a cricket chirping in the background.

"Is he always quiet?" Fawn asked.

"No. He was courageous. A total badass."

Luci, with sweat dripping from his face, spoke up.

"Um, yes..." Luci said from behind Peter.

"Why aren't your lips moving?" Jennifer asked.

Peter did not speak.

"Come on, weird girl, don't bug me," Luci added.

Jennifer clutched her heart. "You didn't have to be so rude."

"Oh, you call me rude?"

Peter reached behind his back, exposing Luci to everyone else.

"Just wait till I kick your ass! You'll regret it..."

Fawn and Jennifer had their mouths open in shock.

"Oh goddamnit."

"Peter, who's this?" Fawn asked.

"Sup, the name's Luci," Luci said, trying to act cool.

"Hi... Luci." Jennifer said.

"Peter can't talk due to an... accident. But I can fill in for you." Luci said.

"Anyway, we have great news..." Jennifer began.

"We're going to be married..." Fawn began. "Drumroll please."

Jennifer gave a drumroll by slapping her hands on her lap.

"In a lodge!" The two both said in unison. "And you're invited!"

"Wow!" Luci said. "Good for you!"

"We should head there right now," Fawn said.

"Good idea," Jennifer added. "Both of our parents should be waiting."

* * *

Peter and Luci arrived at the lodge. The owner of the lodge was a skinny-looking man who spoke in a highly fancy voice.

"Greetings valued guest." He said.

"Creepy man! You're a creepy, creepy man!" Luci said.

"My apologies young one. My name is Hector, and I am the owner and host of the Lodge. Please, enjoy your stay."

Peter and Luci met up with Fawn and Jennifer's family. They seemed well to get along. Although Jennifer's father was unsure about his daughter marrying another woman than a man. Fawn's family, on the other hand, encouraged it.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Fawn's mother cheered.

"So who's this person?" Jennifer's mother asked.

"This is Peter, one of my friends, he's going to be the ring-bearer."

"Shouldn't the ringbearer be younger?" Luci asked.

"But we don't have anyone younger," Jennifer said. "I have a sister your age and she's chosen to be the flower girl."

"Where's she right now?" Luci asked.

"We don't know," Fawn said. "But please read the wedding planner to find out who's going to be who."

Peter looked at the wedding planner.

**MARRIAGE OF FAWN KEENER AND JENNIFER TRAVEN.**

**Bridesmaids: Megan Lewis and Heather Traven**

"Heather's the name of my mom and Megan is my childhood friend." Jennifer filled in.

**Flower Girl: Willow Traven**

**Ring Bearer: Peter Caldwell**

**Assistant Ring Bearer: Luci**

"I'm the assistant ring bearer?" Luci gasped.

Jennifer nodded.

"That's great! But, how were you able to put this in so fast? I mean, weddings take time to prepare and..."

"Just ask our person who plans this wedding."

It was Rebecca Wilson, another co-worker of Peter's.

"Peter!" She cheered as she embraced him.

Peter kept silent as always.

"Not much of a speaker ever since Barbra Streisand?"

"Rebecca, leave him alone," Jennifer said.

"Sorry Jenn, I was just curious."

Jennifer's father caught the attention of everyone.

"Okay everyone, let's get ready for the wedding."

Peter showed that he wasn't wearing his best suit. Luckily, Mr. Traven was kind enough to lend Peter one.

"Psst!" A voice said.

Peter turned to the direction of the sound. A girl with brown hair his age appeared from behind the lodge. She was dressed as the flower girl alright, but she looked nervous.

"Willow?" Luci asked.

"How'd you know my name? And who are you?" Willow asked.

"I'm a ring-bearer, Peter. Jennifer told me about you." Luci said from behind Peter.

"When you have time, can you come with me? Oh, and don't tell anyone on where you're going!" She said.

The announcement from Fawn's father made Willow duck under the windows.

"Let's get everything started with a good story! Gather round while I recall the time where I killed a bear armed with nothing but a rotten banana!" Mr. Keener said.

"Aw, that's sounds great. Love a good story about a banana. But I just remembered that my agent called me and that I have a movie premiere I have to attend." Luci excused.

"Oh, but you only just arrived. No matter, the story can wait without you."

Peter left the building with Luci on his side. Jennifer grew suspicious. She secretly followed Peter without him noticing.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

After a family reunion with their foster parents, Newton and Unikitty were looking for Peter.

"If you want to know where Peter is... We don't know." The writer said.

"Oh? But can't you track him?"

"I would, but my phone's gone." The writer said. "Peter took it."

"And you're not overreacting?" Unikitty said.

The writer sighed. "This whole place has fallen apart since you've left. Peter refuses to speak after the whole incident, Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell is concerned about him, and everyone in town is trying to bribe him into speaking."

"It's all our fault," Newton said solemnly.

"No, it's not. It's all about friendship. If it didn't have to be so _magic_, then you would still be here."

"But isn't it ironic that we're all friends?" Unikitty said.

"Yes, but these ponies have to be so extravagant about it."

"Wow," Newton said.

"Anyway, how'd you get here?" The writer asked.

"Magic from Leon. He took us to this world with Sacana."

"I never knew such a staff that can bring you here, but I'm not questioning it."

* * *

Peter and Luci met up with Willow in town.

"So you're Peter huh?" Willow asked.

"Yep," Peter said.

"I heard about you from Karin. She told me one time on how you saved an entire population from annihilation from ponies."

"Wow, you heard?" Luci asked.

"Uh-huh. Karin told you everything?"

"Yep. From beginning to end."

"So why did you call us out here?" Luci asked.

"I couldn't handle the responsibilities of becoming a flower girl, so we're going to a special place."

The special place was inside a building.

"Aren't we breaking and entering?" Luci asked.

"We aren't breaking, just entering. Besides, my contact is just around the corner."

Willow went up to an electronically locked door. As she entered the code to get in, a voice stopped her.

"Willow! Stop!"

"Jennifer?" Willow said, turning around.

"What are you doing out here?"

"You were spying on us?" Luci said.

"Hey, there's something on your back," Willow said.

Luci was exposed.

"Ugh, do I always get caught?" Luci angrily stated.

"It talked!" Willow gasped.

"Let's get this over with, I'm Luci and blah blah blah, I'm not a cat," Luci said quickly. "I'm filling in for Peter because he cannot speak."

The doors opened, revealing a large human heart with tentacles attached to it.

"I pledge myself to you, Good Leader Tavis." A young man said.

"I love you, Vincent," Tavis said.

"I love you too, Tavis," Vincent said.

"We are eternal." They said together.

Peter, Luci, Jennifer, and Willow got a closer look. Two robed cultists, both man and woman, were holding their hands over a glowing substance beneath them.

"Oh my god..." Willow gasped.

Random people were being sacrificed to the cultists.

"Hey, you jerks!" Jennifer shouted, revealing herself. "Unhand these innocent lives right now!"

Tavis was flattered. She unhooded herself. Her white hair made her stood out from the scarlet red she wore all over. Her sandals, her dress, her bow, everything she wore was blood red.

"My, my, we have uninvited guests," Tavis said. "They would make great sacrifices to our hearts."

"Hey! You leave those brides alone! You can't have her!"

Rebecca joined in.

"Another uninvited guest? The party keeps getting bigger."

"Take care of them, Vincent!" Tavis said.

Vincent jumped down from above and readied his weapons. As everyone stood back, Peter was ready. The cultists raised their guns, Peter quickly ran up to the nearest one and held him like a human shield. Peter fired on his attackers, killing two cultists. His human shield was killed by Vincent. Peter threw the body into Vincent, stunning him. A fourth cultist swung a pipe that Peter quickly ducked.

"Nope!" Luci shouted.

"Are you mocking us?" One cultist shouted.

"Bring it on, suckers!" Luci stated.

Peter then yanked a charging cultist with a knife behind him. He took his knife to stab another cultist who tried to punch him in the face. Vincent tried to grab him from behind, but Peter shoved him back. He grabbed the pipe off of one of the cultists to bash Vincent's face in. He was unconscious with one hit. The remaining four cultists fled for their lives.

"Yeah, run you chickens!" Luci taunted as the cultists ran.

Suddenly, Vincent as back up again. Peter readied for him, but Vincent collapsed onto the ground. A small pink ring rolled out onto the floor.

"What is that thing?" Fawn said as she picked it up.

Suddenly, the ring latched onto her. She grunted as her eyes turned pink.

"Fawn... what's happening?" Jennifer said.

At the same time, Tavis was loving it.

"Ah, my new vessel." She said.

Peter took one of the guns off of one dead cultist and fired at Tavis. He missed.

"I don't have time to deal with you cowards. I take my leave."

And with that Tavis left. Fawn was still fazed out. Willow and Jennifer carried her to safety.

"We better head back to the lodge," Luci said.

"Yes," Willow said. "Fawn needs help."

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Newton and Unikitty were out looking for Peter.

"Damn, he could be anywhere!" Newton said.

"Hey! Aren't you Newton and Unikitty?" A store owner asked.

"Uh, yeah," Unikitty said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I want to say thanks to Peter from me. He just came by here to rescue my daughter from a mugging."

"Oh. When did this happen?" Newton asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. At the Tweek's Coffee Shop."

"Um, yeah," Unikitty said. "I'm glad your daughter's safe."

Newton and Unikitty left.

"This could mean Peter's here," Unikitty suggested.

"But that doesn't solve anything. We need to know." Newton said.

Newton and Unikitty went to the theater. The owner's daughter came up to them.

"Newton! Unikitty! You're back!"

"Oh! Hi there." Unikitty said.

"You used to be cheery, Unikitty."

"Yeah, but I got a bit more serious. I just want to ask, have you seen Peter?"

"Yeah, he went that way. Down South."

"Great, thanks!" Newton said.

A scent of smoke filled the air. As the two went to the building that was just put out of its fire, a woman approached them."

"Newton! I just want you to say my thanks for me to Peter. He rescued my friend from that fire."

"Um, yeah," Newton said. "Did you see him?"

"Last I checked he went down the block."

"That's good, thanks," Unikitty said.

As the two went down the block, a local drug deal was interrupted. All of the dealers were knocked out.

"Man, whatever this Peter's doing, he's solving this in more than one day," Newton said.

"There he is!" Unikitty pointed.

"Peter" was talking to several civilians. He looked just like Peter himself, the only difference was that he had blonde hair instead of black.

"Thank you, fair citizens." He spoke in a heroic voice.

"It must be a changeling. He never talks like that." Newton said. "But maybe this changeling has good intentions."

"Oh, what's that? Someone needs my help!"

A man was shoved down by his captors. "Peter" ran up to stop them.

"Unhand him, villains!"

"Yeah, right. Our boss will pay extra for your head." The gang leader said.

More gang members popped up from behind. They held guns. The man they held captive ran off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! I'm not the real Peter!" "Peter" surrendered.

"Not anymore."

Newton and Unikitty arrived to help. Unikitty threw a brick, stunning the gang leader. Newton gave a blow to another gang member's face.

"Run, now!" Newton shouted.

"And miss my chance with the real Newton and Unikitty? No way, dude!" "Peter," said.

"Peter" had good fighting skills. He gave a spin kick to one gang member about to tackled Unikitty.

"You have good moves," Newton said as he fought off the gang members.

"I'm a black belt from Red Dragon Karate class. I'm just spreading the word!"

"Yeah, but you also gain many villains!" Unikitty said.

More gang members showed up.

"There's more of them!" Fake Peter said.

"You guys take care of the ones with guns!" Unikitty said. "I'll take care of the others!"

Newton stunned a guard approaching him with blow in the groin, with the non-Peter knocking him out. Unikitty knocked the gun out of one of the gang member's hands and knocked him out with a blow on the head.

"Rocket launchers?!" Fake Peter said.

"Where?" Newton asked.

Two guys with RPGs stood on top of trucks and cars. Newton took care of one while "Peter" took out the other one. As the last gang member was knocked out by Newton, the police took care of everything else.

"Whoa, that was intense!" Fake Peter said.

"Look, we get what you're doing, but if you keep this up, you're gonna get killed," Newton said.

"I can see that. Peter no more." The fake Peter said.

"Maybe you are Peter. Just not on the outside." Unikitty said.

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is, we all have Peter in here." Unikitty, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, you're right. You know what? I won't give up on becoming like Peter, I just have to be careful."

The fake Peter walked off.

"At least it wasn't a changeling," Newton said.

"Yeah, but this didn't get us any closer to finding Peter," Unikitty said.

"Come on, we can do this."

* * *

Fawn was brought back safely back to the lodge.

"What the devil?" Mrs. Keener said.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" Mr. Keener asked.

"Cultists attacked us at a venue but Peter fought them off. Fawn's safe." Willow said.

"Wh-Where am I..." Fawn muttered.

"Told ya."

Suddenly, Fawn's voice changed. Her voice sounding like the devil.

"_**We are eternal. You cannot stop us.**_"

"Oh no, I can't have my daughter like this!" Mrs. Keener said.

Peter went up to Fawn and, inspecting the ring on her ring finger, tried to slowly pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

"Hey, new guy, there's something I need to tell you," Hector said.

Peter met up with Hector.

"The ring on the bride's bride is cursed. To remove it, you need to see an old friend of mine. His name is Burton Briggs. Look for him at this location. I'm sending it to you right now."

"Got it," Luci said. "Thanks, creepy man."

Peter got a message on his phone about Burton's location. In a creepy looking town. Peter and Luci arrived there in no time. The first person he saw was a barfing woman.

"Hey, uh, have you seen a guy named Burton Briggs?" Luci asked.

"Yeah... ugh... I think... he went... in the library..."

The woman belched.

"Ugh, I think you need a barf bag," Luci said.

The two arrived in the library. There they found an old person reading a book.

"Hey, are you Burton Briggs?" Luci asked.

"Yep. So what are you talking about?"

"We're trying to deal with a cursed ring. Do you know anything about it?"

"I would, but I need to see that ring first."

Burton was escorted back to the lodge. As he inspected the ring, he gasped.

"Oh no, that's the ring of the Bonded!" Burton said.

"What about it?" Luci asked.

"The Bonded are just normal people possessed by the ring. There is no way to remove the curse without killing the cursed person outright."

Fawn started to breathe again.

"_**The Bonded will not be stopped.**_"

Peter noticed her fingers glowing red, he slowly backed away.

"What's going on?" Jennifer shouted.

Fawn was back up. She held Burton by the throat. As the latter struggled to breathe, the possessed girl smirked. A snap was heard. Burton fell to the floor with his neck turned a full 180.

"Oh my god! Burton!" Luci shouted.

Fawn turned and ran out the door.

"Fawn, wait!" Jennifer shouted.

Peter did not waste any time. He sprinted out the door.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Newton and Unikitty went back to their old house.

"Sure brings back a lot of memories," Newton said.

"But Peter's not here..." Unikitty said.

"I know."

"Hey! Look who's back!"

Chris, Johnson, Karin, and the Writer returned. Karin gave a big hug to Unikitty. Unikitty gently and silently distanced herself from her.

"I'm just not in the mood," Unikitty said.

"If only I had my phone, then I can track where Peter went!" The writer said.

"You can track us?" Karin asked.

"I'm your creator."

"So you're like a god to us?"

"I'm not Chris-Chan! I treat everyone as normal alike! Besides, Chris Chan portrays everyone with no flaws. I don't do that. Newton has PTSD from his time with the ponies, Unikitty's unaware about her past, Peter's actions have consequences, and even I have no powers!"

"What about that time where you became a US marine? Or when you made Peter Spider-Man?" Chris said.

WHACK! The writer punched Chris in the face.

"Say that again, and I'll stomp on your face like a zombie killing game." The former threatened. "I'm not overpowered! Even the villains get some damage in!"

* * *

Peter followed Fawn back to the location where they encountered Tavis. As the latter jumped down to meet her master, Peter lept down and crashed on a pile of garbage. His arm hurt, his legs hurt, but no bones were broken. As Peter got himself up, he continued down the tunnel.

"_**I love you, Tavis. We are Eternal.**_"

Peter slid down a slope and landed in a large room. In the very center, a large heart was beating ever so slightly in the center. Fawn was floating in the air along with Tavis.

"Peter!"

Jennifer had tailed Peter to the heart. Peter stopped her from proceeding.

"What the?" She gasped.

"So, you have arrived little one," Tavis said. "You shouldn't have come here. The time is almost near. Fawn!"

Fawn lowered herself down. She was ready to kill Jennifer. Peter quickly took out the gun he got from the cultists and aimed it at her.

"Peter, no!" Jennifer shouted. "Shoot Tavis! That's who we need to kill!"

Peter nodded and aimed at Tavis. Fawn instead focused on Peter. She held him by the neck and was ready to snap it. Jennifer came to the rescue by pushing Fawn off of Peter.

"Fawn, snap out of it!" Jennifer said. "I... I love you!"

Fawn smirked. "_**Wrong. I am now Bonded.**_"

"No words can snap her out of it, Jennifer," Tavis said. "She is now in my-"

BLAM!

Tavis looked down to find something red growing from her chest. She collapsed onto the floor instantly. Fawn fell unconscious too. Jennifer caught her just in time. The heart spurted out a red liquid that drenched the three. By now, Jennifer and Willow's families have arrived.

"What happened?" Mr. Keener asked.

The rings that possessed Fawn were no longer cursed. Fawn picked up one ring while Jennifer picked up the other.

"Peter, can you do the honors?" Jennifer asked.

Luci hopped onto Peter and did the talking for him. The families gathered around the brides.

"We are gathered here today in a place where everything is covered and blood and looks like hell to bring these two together. Fawn Keener, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"Damn right, I do!" Fawn said.

"Jennifer Traven, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"You know I'll say yes," Jennifer said.

"Then by the power vested from me of whatever kind of god you worship, I now declare you bride and bride. Now smooch, you loving lesbians."

Both women put their rings on each other's ring fingers. Both lips met each other as they kissed for five seconds straight. Everyone cheered. Both Jennifer and her newlywed wife walked out of the tunnel together, hand in hand.

* * *

At the wedding celebration, Peter enjoyed his cake.

"Well, that was epic. Can we go home now?" Luci asked.

Peter refused. He took out the writer's phone and written something on it. They then flashed away in bright light.

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, that was intense. But we're not done yet. We still got more to come.**

* * *

**PART 2: WARLORDS OF NEW YORK...**

Peter and Luci found themselves in an abandoned city. As Luci looked around, he knew where he was.

"Times Square. But... why are we here?"

Gunfire erupted. Peter slid to cover.

"Take this, you bastard!"

A Molotov was thrown at the cover Peter was hiding behind. Peter moved to the nearest cover available.

"Crap, what do we do?" Luci said.

As if on cue, a truck arrived with soldiers sitting on the back. They fired on the assailants, killing them all. One soldier found Peter and Luci hiding in an overturned car.

"Hey, it's okay." The soldier said in a calm voice.

Peter didn't care if the soldier was there to help him, he instead crawled out of the vehicle.

"Can you walk?"

Peter jogged to the other soldiers waiting for their comrades.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Luci had found a perfect way to hide while making it look like Peter has talked.

"So what's your name?" The soldier asked.

"My name's Peter," Luci said.

"Really? Because I didn't see your lips moving."

"Do you care though?"

"Whatever, what are you doing out here all alone?"

The assailants that once attacked them are back.

"Eat this, you suckers!"

A rocket launched and crashed into the truck, exploding it.

"AMBUSH!" One soldier said.

Everyone quickly took cover. Peter grabbed a gun off one of the dead bodies and fired back.

"You know how to use a gun." The soldier remarked.

After his gun ran out of bullets, Peter waited until the assailant got near. Peter quickly threw the gun at him, stunning the latter. He then grabbed the knife off of the stunned assailant and stabbed him in the neck. He collected the gun and the ammo off of the dead body. The other soldiers were overwhelmed and killed by the reinforcements. Peter made an effort and gunned down every enemy he saw collecting ammunition now and then. The last assailant was wounded. As she struggled to get up, Peter placed his foot on her chest.

"Please..." She whimpered.

Peter slowly removed his foot. A gun was raised in front of him.

"Fool..." She said.

Peter quickly took out his gun. It was out of ammo.

BLAM!

One of the soldiers took her out. As he viewed all of his dead comrades around him, he turned to Peter.

"You've got good skills." He said in awe.

"We can't stay here," Luci said. "We need to get to safety."

"I know the place." The soldier said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Newton and Unikitty were setting up the decorations.

"How long were Mom and Dad married?" Newton asked.

"I think 19 years?" Unikitty asked.

"No, they were married for 20 years." The writer said. "And the best gift for a wedding anniversary is porcelain."

"But we already have porcelain at home," Newton said.

"So? Let's set up porcelain for your parents. Well, your foster parents."

The two set up tables with porcelain silverware in a neatly arranged style.

"Well, that was hard work," Newton said.

"So what do we do now?" Unikitty asked.

Newton was about to say something but stopped. "Not sure actually."

* * *

The soldier that Peter followed arrived back to his hideout.

"Agent Baron, you're back." His leader, a woman wearing an eyepatch over her right eye said.

The woman then noticed Peter. "Who's this, a spy?"

"No, he saved my life from the creatures," Baron said.

"Creatures? They're back?" Luci said. "How?"

"Seems that your friend and the creatures have something in common."

"Yeah, we-I mean, I fought them a long time ago." Luci stammered. "These creatures don't give freedom, they take it. But I, Peter, am a badass. I fought for a country's resistance force once. We succeeded in taking back not only our freedom but removing the creatures from power."

Peter decided not to reveal Luci to everyone.

"Whoa." The woman awed. "What an epic story."

"It's not a story, it all happened!"

"Right, and my father's the president."

"You know what? Forget it."

"Anyway, I'm grateful for you saving Baron's life." The woman said. "The name's Faye Lau. Your name is Peter, correct?"

Peter nodded.

"Welcome to the Division. We serve the protect the civilians from any sort of danger."

Luci was curious "So you're like the FBI or a SWAT team or-"

"Something similar." Faye corrected.

"Cool, but why are the streets deserted?"

"Civilians did evacuate, but we're certain that more are held hostage by the creatures."

"Who are we facing?"

Faye showed a picture of a familiar face. Peter knew who it was. A normal pony with a lime-green coat and sea-green hair. Sandbar. One of the six bounty hunters sent to arrest Newton. He along with hippogriff Silverstream, yak Yona, dragon Smoke, changeling Ocellus, and griffin Gallus nearly brought Newton's country down to its knees. But with the help of XCOM and Peter, these six were removed from power. Somehow, they were back. But if hippogriffs can flood a school with a magic stone, then magic must've what brought these six into New York.

"Sandbar, the leader of the operatives is unable to have his location detected by us. He must be brought down. That's why we're sending you after his lieutenants."

"We need to gear you up first," Baron said.

Peter was fitted to a bulletproof vest. The most object that intrigued him the most was the wristwatch.

"That's ISAC. Intelligent System Analytic Computer. We will contact you through it. Better than using an earpiece am I right?"

It was better than the earpiece. Not only was it able to broadcast messages, but Peter was able to play a few rounds of Angry Birds using its touch screen interface. The only issue was that it was too complex, resulting in Peter pushing buttons he didn't know what it'll do.

"You'll get used to it," Faye said. "Just press this button."

Peter pressed the button he was asked to. Hologram versions of Silverstream, Yona, Gallus, and Smoke appeared in front of him and the Division agents.

"There. Sandbar's lieutenants. I prefer to call them warlords." Baron said. "They control a part of New York for themselves."

Peter then noticed a map feature on ISAC. He pressed it, revealing colored-coded dots appearing on a holographic map of NYC. Looking up at the holograms again, he figured than the dots are marking their last known locations.

"Great. We got locations on the warlords. Faye and I will stay behind an-"

"No, you're going with him," Faye instructed.

"Wh-What?"

"He's just a kid."

"A badass kid!"

The look on Faye made Baron agree.

"On your word."

Peter didn't mind Baron tagging along. He just wanted to take down Sandbar for _personal reasons_.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Connor and Leon arrived at the wedding party.

"So this is where your friend lives," Leon said.

"Leon? Connor? Shouldn't you be back at the Storm Realm?"

"Considering my brother lives with your friend technically makes me part of the family," Leon said.

"I don't get it." The writer said.

"So where's Peter? I want to say hi to him."

"Well, Peter, he..." Karin began.

Leon's face changed from a warm welcome to the shock and horror.

"Oh no, did he..."

"He couldn't cope. He ran. Ran far."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell?"

"They're contacting the police right now. Everyone's looking for him."

Every person in South Park was searching for Peter in the forest.

"We'll never find him," Kyle said.

"I think Peter's going to lose his sense of reality the more time we spend searching for him," Cartman added.

"Huh?" Stan asked.

"What I mean is, he's going to be disfigured from something. It'll force him to wear a mask at all times. He'll go insane, murder anyone close to him. He'll gain access to a giant monster that will doom all of us!"

"Dude, were you playing too much Borderlands 2 again?" Kyle said.

"I'm telling you, Kyle! He's going to be the next Handsome Jack!"

"Fuck off, man. Peter would never do that." Stan said.

Over on the girl's side was much more tragic.

"I'm trying to hack into Peter's phone to trace his location," Wendy said. "Being Call Girl is a lot of work."

"Wait, isn't this illegal?" Bebe asked.

"It's not illegal if you're trying to look for someone," Wendy said. "Besides, the police and the government can trace you. Especially if you're a fugitive."

* * *

Peter and Baron arrived at the Brooklyn Williamsburgh clock tower, the location where Silverstream is located. He checked the map to make sure it was the correct location. It was.

"Okay, let's kill this creep," Baron said.

Peter and Baron entered through Silverstream's territory. The other hippogriffs took notice of this.

"Intruders!" One shouted.

The alarm blared in the background. Peter quickly slid to cover. Baron ducked behind a building. Gunfire crackled in the air, Peter ducked to unload the empty cartridge on his rifle and reload with a fresh one.

"Flush them out!" A male hippogriff shouted.

A smoke bomb landed near Baron. He was engulfed in smoke. Peter covered for his comrade by firing at the hippogriffs entering the smoke. Bullets bounced off like bricks wrapped in lemon. Peter deployed an auto-turret to take out the other soldiers.

"We're losing too many fall back!"

The hippogriffs retreated.

"After them! They cannot escape!" Faye said through ISAC.

The two arrived at Silverstream's base of operations. Silverstream half-what expected them.

"You!" Silverstream said, noticing Peter.

"Give it up, Silverstream, your control over the Williamsburgh ends here!" Baron stated.

The response was questionable.

"Normally, this is where villains give a long speech, but not me. Also, we hippogriffs can fly!"

At the word "fly", Silverstream expanded her wings like an angel. All the hippogriffs did that following her.

"Oh snap," Baron said.

Peter was not surprised. But magic prevented gunfire from hitting her.

"The what?" Baron gasped.

Peter quickly backed off.

"I am a god!" Silverstream stated.

"We can't even scratch this bird! What do we do?"

Peter noticed not just hippogriffs in battle, but other creatures too. Unicorns were providing the shield for Silverstream. He shot at the unicorns, disabling the shields.

"Protect Silverstream at all costs!" One yak shouted.

"For Silverstream!" A changeling added.

"There's too many of them!" Baron shouted.

Peter shot the wings off of Silverstream, preventing her from flying.

"I'm going in for a heal!" A healer said.

Peter gunned down the healer. He collected more cartridges from the dead bodies.

"I'm out!" Baron shouted.

Peter tossed a cartridge pack for Baron.

"We're fading!" shouted a unicorn.

"Fall back! Fall back!" shouted a changeling.

"What about Silverstream?"

"Forget her, we have to save ourselves!"

All of Silverstream's allies abandoned her. Now she was all alone. Baron and Peter approached her.

"Poor little girl. You lost your wings." Baron taunted.

"Friendship will always... be..."

BLAM!

Peter finished her off.

"Christ, Peter..." Baron gasped.

Peter shrugged it off.

"You didn't have to execute her," Baron said as he caught up.

Baron contacted the Silverstream has confirmed to be dead.

"We're sending a Division team to secure the area. Good work soldiers."

* * *

Peter and Baron got support from Faye Lau. She sent two more Division soldiers to assist the two. A foul-mouthed sniper who calls herself Nana and a masked man armed with a crossbow who goes by the name G.

"Okay team, let's move out!" Baron said.

The next warlord Peter was targetting was Gallus. Located in Hell's Kitchen of New York, he and his fellow griffin friends have captured random civilians, forcing them to join their cause.

"Should we fire?" Nana asked.

Peter decided to take a stealthy approach. He snuck behind a guard who all by himself and silently took him out. As he dragged the body away from sight, a gunshot rang out. A civilian was killed.

"I don't understand how these guys can wield guns," Nana asked.

"I prefer if it was a mystery," Baron said.

G spoke in a robotic voice. "We should not let Peter fall."

He used his silenced pistol to take down the lights. Peter used this as an advantage to take out the remaining soldiers.

"Someone's killing us! Be on the lookout and keep an eye on each other's backs!" Gallus said.

"Gallus is wide open, Faye," Nana said.

"Take the shot."

BLAM! A red mist poured into the sky. A headless blue griffon collapsed onto the ground.

"AMBUSH!" One soldier shouted.

"The shot came from over there!"

Baron, Nana, and G fired on the creatures. Peter used this as an advantage to flank the latter. After the last creature bled out, Peter got out of cover.

"Nice moves, Peter." Baron congratulated.

"Gallus is dead." G said.

"Good work. We're halfway there with Sandbar."

* * *

Smoke was located at the Two Bridges. As she and her dragon brethren flew around the area, Peter checked his guns to make sure they were fully loaded and were working properly. He checked his stock to make sure his ammo was full. It was good. At the sight of the humans approaching their territory, the dragons flew down, breathing fire like flamethrowers.

"Damn!" Baron said as he slid to cover.

Peter blind fired, shooting down one blue dragon.

"Push forward!" G shouted.

Peter slid to the next cover. He shot down two more dragons shooting at Nana who was busy reloading.

"Keep them pinned!" A dragon shouted.

"Flanking!" Another dragon added.

"I'm switching my position!" Baron shouted.

Peter shot down the flanking dragon as well as covered for Baron as he moved.

"Want a bullet to your back? Move!"

"Okay! I'm changing my position!"

"The boy's slaughtering us!"

"It's just four people! You're telling me you can't kill four people!" Smoke stated.

Peter held up a dragon as a human shield and used that to shield himself from bullets. As his shield dropped dead, Peter ducked to cover. He reloaded quickly and shot down more dragons that swarmed him.

"Someone cover me!" Nana said.

Nana went down to reload. Peter shot down the dragons who tried to swarm her.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back!" Smoke shouted.

Peter aimed for Smoke. Dragons went in for sacrifice.

"They're killing themselves for their leader!" Baron said.

That made Smoke wide open. With one shot from Peter, Smoke crashed to the ground.

"Impossible... How could you..."

"Game over," Nana said.

"I won't... I won't let you take me..."

With her strength still active, Smoke took out a grenade. She pulled the pin.

"TAKE COVER!" Baron shouted.

No one needed to be told twice. Smoke blew herself up. Peter had injuries from the explosion, but it wasn't massive. As his comrades helped him up, Peter stumbled over to Smoke's charred body and found a pocket watch just like his.

"Good work agents, this should bring us one step closer into Sandbar," Faye said.

"Okay, everyone. We still got Yona left."

* * *

Yona was hiding out at the Smithsonian Institution. Yona heard about her friends' deaths and was prepared for Peter. She used the security monitors to keep an eye on the museum 24/7 and sent her guards patrolling the area all day and all night long.

"Nothing over here." A yak said.

"I can see you through the monitors. You're wasting time looking at the pictures." Yona said.

"Sorry! Sorry."

"Say... let's say we steal these paintings and earn some quick cash." Another creature said.

"What's so good about human money? We're not going to buy anything with it." Yona said. "Besides, we're supposed to keep an eye out for Peter."

"Okay, let's go look for Peter."

With two guards waiting at the entrance, the team knew they couldn't get in through the front door.

"I found a secret entrance. Through the vent. Okay Peter, do your thing. We'll keep watch."

Peter made his way through the vent. It was too small for him to get through but big enough for Luci. He dropped Luci off inside and gave him his earpiece. Luci walked into the vents until arriving in the security room.

"I can see Yona. She's in the security room, watching the monitors."

"Is there anyone else there?"

"No."

"Good, take her out."

Luci wasn't strong enough to kill someone by snapping their neck. Let alone a yak. He slipped down the vents and landed on the ground.

"Hey!" Yona turned around to find a small black cat in her hideout.

"Oh crap, Silencio!"

Yona's voice became muffled. She struggled to the door, but Luci had full control of her.

"First off, not a cat, I'm a demon. Second, I'm going to be your friend for a while."

Yona wasn't taking this nicely, she tried to punch Luci but ended up hitting herself.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Luci said. "Stop hitting yourself."

Yona forcefully spat Luci out.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill-"

Yona crashed into a wall to hit Luci, knocking herself out.

"Ha Ha! What a dumbass!" Luci laughed.

Noticing a pocketknife in Yona's inventory, Luci did not waste time slitting the yak's throat.

"Yona is dead."

"Good work agents," Faye said.

Luci went up to the monitors. He found several civilians being held hostage in the main lobby.

"Yona? You there? Something was off. Do you copy?" A creature said through the radio.

Luci grabbed the radio and pretended his best to sound like a girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Good, see anything?"

"Nope."

"Keep on the lookout then."

As the radio cut off, Luci focused on hostages.

"Guys, there are hostages at the main lobby."

"Okay, you go and rescue them. We'll be there for backup in case of any trouble."

"Geez, the things I do for Peter," Luci muttered to himself.

Meanwhile outside, Peter was looking for a way to sneak into the museum. The skylight was the only way, but the moonlight will make him easily portable. He took his chances and opened the window without any sound. He slowly dropped down and landed quietly.

"Huh, I'm feeling a little chilly." One creature said.

"Crap, someone left the window open." A creature said when she looked at the open skylight.

Peter saw Luci sticking to the shadows as he moved from one cover to another. As he moved to his location, Peter snatched Luci and kept him muffled. He slowly let him go. Luci turned around and saw a silent person looking nervous behind him.

"Oh thank god you're here," Luci whispered. "There's a group of people held hostage in the main lobby. But how'd you get in?"

Peter pointed to the skylight, which was just being closed by pegasi and channeling.

"Okay, the main lobby is down the hall and making a left."

The two made their way down the hall and arrived at the site. People being tortured can be heard through the doors. Peter attached a silencer to his pistol. He then motioned Luci to silently open the door big enough for him to shoot. As Luci opened the door, Peter shot through the opening. The guard was killed and so was the torturer. Luci then freed all of the hostages.

"Dude, there's a girl among them," Luci said.

Among the hostages was a girl, crying into her dead mother's body.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Luci comforted.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

Peter quickly closed the door so that no one can hear them. The girl ran for the door, but Peter blocked her. The girl went under Peter's legs and ran out the door. She was immediately caught by a changeling as she escaped. Peter shot the changeling as he strangled the girl.

"Shots fired! It came from over there!"

Peter ran for cover. Meanwhile, the hostages assisted by distracting the guards so that Peter could take them out. One hostage accidentally went in line of sight with a guard.

"Alarm!" Someone shouted.

The alarm was triggered. Creatures from left to right shot at the hostages. No one was hit. Peter held his breath as he took out the remaining creatures. He went up to the control panel and shut off the alarms. He met with everyone outside of the building.

"All right! All warlords are down!" Nana cheered.

For Peter, he just needed a break.

* * *

The group returned to the Division base. Given the information they collected from Sandbar's warlords, they now have a location for him.

"Liberty Island. What'd I expect?" Faye said.

Out of all the warlords, Ocellus hasn't shown up. Why though? Was it because of her overall shyness that is claimed? Or was it because she was disguised as a human being? Changelings, out of all the creatures, can manipulate a human's sight. Their form would change and have a different appearance. They would appear into any form they wish, in this case, a human being. They would make the perfect spies on the battlefield. They would receive extensive training to blend in, and importantly, they were clever at it.

The smell of a barbeque caught him off guard. Burgers and beer were being prepared for the Division agents.

"Mmm smells good," Luci said.

"Thanks, I feel like doing something like this to celebrate," Faye said. "We killed all the warlords, we have a location on Sandbar, and soon we will free this city."

Peter walked away to the nearest bathroom. Luci followed him.

* * *

**INSIDE PETER'S MIND...**

"Hey! Why the long face?" Dawn said.

"I don't know." Peter thought. "Faye seems fishy."

"Maybe, or maybe she's just being a nice person," Dawn said.

"Sup, sorry I'm late," Luci said, arriving at the scene.

Peter looked back at Luci, who seemed very happy. He kept silent as he looked at him.

"Hey, you gonna talk?" Luci asked.

"Hey, leave him alone," Dawn said. "He's going through a lot and he doesn't know what to do."

"Oh yeah, says the princess who destroys a country's freedom."

As the two argued, they didn't notice Peter trudging away from them.

* * *

"We're done!" Faye called.

That snapped Peter out of his mindset.

"Wow, I never knew you could make food so fast," Baron said.

"My grandma taught me how to cook faster," Faye said.

"That's a pretty lame excuse," Luci said.

"That includes grilling."

Luci took it into him.

"Come on Peter, just sit and eat," Baron said.

"

Peter complied. But he still didn't trust them. He got a can of soda for himself and poured it into a cup. Everyone else had frosty cans of beer. Peter wasn't a drinker. He was underaged.

"A toast to killing the warlords and having a location on Sandbar!" Faye said.

"Cheers!" Baron stated.

As everyone drank, Peter pretended to drink his.

"So, with all of the warlords dead, we now can take back NYC!" Faye said.

Peter felt rubbing all over his face. He heard a thud soon after.

"Worked faster than I thought." A voice said.

He knew it! There was a traitor in this room! And her name was Faye Lau. But Peter kept his eyes closed.

"Sandbar, we got them."

"Excellent. Finish them off so they won't go after me." Sandbar said over on ISAC. "I hear the boy is the biggest problem."

Footsteps arrived near Peter. Peter felt a lick of a tongue in the hopes that it would taunt him. He then heard the sound of a switchblade opening.

"It feels so good to kill the one who killed us."

Before the cut was made, Peter lept up and attacked his assailant. Nana? No, this was wrong...

"Surprise, Peter!" Nana said.

Nana pushed him into a pile of boxes. Before Nana could walk over and finish him off, Baron jumped to the rescue and shoved Nana away. He grabbed the knife off her hands and wrestled for it. Peter picked up a sharp mug shard and threw it over Nana's left eye, leaving it impaled. It also forced her to reveal her true colors as Ocellus. It surprised Baron long enough for the changeling to grab the knife from his hand and stab him in the neck.

"BARON!" Luci shouted.

Baron collapsed onto the floor.

"I'll deal with you later." Ocellus said before running out the door with a bloodied eye.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

The other Division agents woke up. Luci informed everyone on what happened.

"Oh no, Baron," Faye said.

Peter could only watch Baron being buried with top honors.

"What do we do now?" G asked.

"We go after Sandbar and Ocellus," Luci said. "They need to pay."

"Let's go," Faye said.

G and Peter took a boat to Liberty Island. As the boat landed, Peter and G were swarmed by creatures who served to protect Sandbar and Ocellus.

"That's great you showed up! The party was getting warmed up." Sandbar taunted.

"Crap, Sandbar must've hacked into our network," Faye said. "I'm going radio silent. Don't want these two listening in on our plans."

Faye went off the air. G and Peter continued on their own with Sandbar taunting them.

"Hey, it's time I tell you a little secret. Your friend Elise?"

Elise was Newton's adoptive sister. But she was supposed to be dead right?

"She's alive. And she's working for me." Sandbar taunted.

"Opening turrets, Sandbar." A female voice said over on ISAC.

Mechanical turrets were activated.

"GET DOWN!" G shouted.

The two got to cover. Peter returned fire from his source of cover. As the turrets cooled down, Peter ran up to the turrets and disabled them by pulling out the wires.

"So, you're not useless at all." Sandbar said. "Ocellus! Get ready for them!"

"On it." Ocellus said.

"Preparing to maximize strength." A female voice said over ISAC.

After fighting off all of Sandbar's forces, Peter and G continued their way into Liberty Island. The ground began to shake. Peter and G stopped moving and looked up in the sky. A baby-blue colored changeling with one purple eye with a black eyepatch over the left side flew down with her pink wings.

"Sup? Miss me?" Ocellus said.

Ocellus then changed her form into Peter. Her voice sounded like Peter before he became silent. This fake Peter only had one eye though.

"Ugh, you messed with my disguise." Ocellus said. "Now, I can be easily spotted!"

"Have you ever thought about getting a prosthetic eye?" G asked.

"Gee, I never thought of that." Ocellus said. "But I can't do that now, I have a job to do!"

Ocellus flew herself in the air and prepared to divebomb for Peter and G like a raptor. Peter shot at her before jumping out of the way.

"Ha Ha Ha!"

"Sandbar!" G stated.

"You losers cannot stop her. Elise, or should I now call her by her new name Angel, has increased the strength, defense, speed, and power of that changeling you're facing. You might as well give up now or else become her next meal."

"Meal? She's gonna eat us?" G said.

"Take this as a warning." Ocellus said.

G was lifted into the air and was placed into Ocellus's mouth. As she chewed on G, Peter could only stare in shock. She spat out the bones of G which landed in front of Peter. The latter was busy trying to process everything.

"Ah! Humans taste great!" Ocellus stated.

"You'll pay for G you monster!" Luci shouted.

Ocellus tried to slam her leg down to crush Peter, but he dodged out of the way. As he dodged her next swipe, Peter remembered that Changelings were weak to fire. He lit a Molotov and threw it at Ocellus. As she brushed off the fire, Peter doused her with gasoline used from a nearby gas station. Peter lit the match. He left the changeling to burn to a crisp.

"Jesus Peter, that's so dark," Luci said.

Peter didn't care. He just left coldly and continued for Sandbar. Luci caught up to him.

"Okay, I know your upset about G, but he did good deeds for us. Like helping us take down Smoke, Gallus, and Yona." Luci chuckled.

Peter didn't want to hear that.

"Psst, hey, why don't we spare Sandbar?"

Peter shook his head. He needed Sandbar to pay.

"Sir, we're out of resources. Peter will be here shortly." A creature said.

"Let them come. They don't know about my secret weapon." Sandbar said.

* * *

Peter arrived at Sandbar's location. A missile system stood in between Sandbar and him.

"You arrived agent." Sandbar said. "I congratulate you for getting here. But it's now over."

Sandbar pressed a button. It triggered the missile launch sequence.

"**5 MINUTES TO MISSILE LAUNCH.**" A computerized voice said.

"You have the right to witness my new beginning. This missile will launch in any city I choose. Say, that town you live in, South Park."

"Oh no!" Luci said.

"**4 MINUTES TO MISSILE LAUNCH.**"

Peter exposed the weak points of the missile system and shot at them. Sandbar's comrades tried their best to defend the system as much as possible. Peter removed the control panel of the missile system and shot at it.

"**CRITICAL ERROR. LAUNCH SEQUENCE FAILED.**"

"You useless puppet. I'll deal with you myself." Sandbar said.

Sandbar went down and shot at Peter within first sight. Peter fired back. A long gun battle occurred with both of them shooting at each other and moving to the next cover when necessary. Peter shredded through Sandbar's armor and got a few wounds on him. Sandbar retreated with Peter following him.

"Agent, I heading to your location now," Faye said over ISAC.

After meeting up with Faye, she and Peter found a wounded Sandbar on the docks.

"Karma's a bitch, Sandbar," Faye stated.

Sandbar activated his watch. Peter quickly snatched it from his hoof.

"What is this, Sandbar?" Faye said.

Sandbar died of his wounds.

"Goddamnit!" Faye muttered.

"Hey? Do you copy?"

It was the same female voice who activated the turrets.

* * *

On a boat leaving NYC, a female figure obscured by darkness appeared next to a control panel.

"Fall back. Sandbar's dead." She said. "But he did cause Peter to lose control of himself."

"How much?" An unknown voice said.

"He's not showing signs of mercy, and he's mute too."

"Perfect. This will bring the Division to its knees."

The figure turned, revealing herself as Elise, now calling herself Angel.

"And that's when we'll end them. Once and for all."

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I think we're halfway through with this. Let's get some more done.**

* * *

**PART 3: DEATH'S ANGEL...**

After the Division parted ways after Sandbar's death, Luci went up to Peter.

"So now can we go back?"

Peter shook his head. He took out his phone and typed some words on it. The two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Peter_

I was back here again. The alternate world the Writer took me last time. Everything seemed back to normal, or was it?

"Ah! It's Peter!" Asher said.

He and Lucas walked up to me holding hands.

"Still silent as ever," Asher said. "So how're things going at home? Your home I mean?"

My heart sank. Hands were shaking uncontrollably. My legs stood still like a statue. I kept my breathing steady.

"Oh, shit..." Lucas said with concern.

I ran.

* * *

**INSIDE PETER'S MIND...**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Peter thought out loud.

"Easy. You're running away from your problems." Dawn said.

Peter was hyperventilating. He didn't know what to do next. He felt someone tapping him.

"There, there. It's okay to be upset at a time like this."

"I just... don't know what to do..." Peter whimpered.

"You can vent all your problems to me. I'm always listening..."

* * *

"Peter! Peter!"

Luci snapped Peter out of his trance.

"Oh thank god you're listening." Luci relieved.

Peter stood up and walked back to town.

"Oh. You're back. Feeling better now?" Asher asked.

Peter silently nodded.

"Good! So what's on your mind today?"

Peter remained silent.

"Nothing is it?" Lucas asked. "Want to know what's on our minds?"

"We found someone unconscious today! We found her on a nearby river. It looked like some sort of creature... It had the body of a baboon, blue eyes, and body armor. Oh yeah, she..."

"How'd you know it was a girl?" Asher asked.

"It looked like a girl," Lucas said. "Eyelashes, feminine voice, everything!"

Peter, Lucas, and Asher arrived at the location where Asher and Alex saw the body. It was missing.

"What? But it was right there! And it's gone!" Asher said.

"Um, Asher..." Lucas said.

A Storm creature floated in the sky. With angelic wings on her back about 1 1/2 times the length of her wingspan, many Christians in this world of South Park think of her as an angel. Heck, even her name was Angel.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" some religious fanatics said. "A messenger from God has arrived!"

Peter could only stare at the "Angel" that God has delivered. She spoke.

"I'm looking for a silent boy. He has black hair, a knit cap, and a hoodie."

Angel looked at Peter.

"Like him!"

Angel swooped down and grabbed Peter.

"NO!" Asher shouted.

"We'll find you, Peter, don't worry!" Lucille shouted.

The sight of the shocked residents of this world's South Park disappeared from view. Peter was never seen again.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

No signs of Peter were found. Everyone returned home in some form of tears or sadness. The mayor gave this announcement...

"We are all saddened by Peter's disappearance, but the best thing we can do is move on."

"Oh, stop saying move on and stuff!" Newton said.

"He's losing it," Bebe whispered.

"I think Peter didn't run away!" Newton said.

"Let me guess, he was kidnapped?" someone said sarcastically.

"NO! What I'm saying is that he doesn't want to be found!"

"That's just looking it at a different perspective," Wendy said.

"A runaway would leave clues or hints on where he or she would be. Peter wants to remain inconspicuous."

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

* * *

_Peter_

"So, where are we going?" Luci asked.

Angel must've not heard since she kept quiet. I looked into Angel's direction and saw nothing but forest. Soon, she slowly descended. As my feet touched the ground, I saw a base camp set up by the creatures. They all menacingly looked at me as I was brought up to the camp leader. I looked into her face. I noticed her heterochromia eyes and medallion of Sonichu. Night Star.

"So Angel, you've done well." Night Star said.

"Yes, my queen," Angel said. "Should we execute him?"

"No." Night Star said.

Everyone gasped.

"I see you have suffered greatly." Night Star said.

I nodded.

"Can you not speak?"

I nodded.

"Fascinating."

Night Star walked in slow circles around me.

"You know, I have physic powers. Levitation, mind-reading, ability to conjure portals."

Oh, brother. Night Star was just as egotistical as Chris Chan. But I endured her pure Mary Sue talk.

"What else did I miss?" Night Star said.

"That you have a massive ego," Luci said.

Everyone gasped. Night Star got pissed.

"Why you little..."

I reached behind my back and exposed Luci to everyone.

"What? I'm saying the truth. Night Star has a massive ego."

Luci was bottled up in a jar.

"Ha!" Night Star said. "Let's see you get out of this debacle."

"Oh screw you!" Luci said.

"What? I can't hear you." Night Star taunted.

Night Star then turned to me.

"You know your friend Christian Weston Chandler?"

I nodded.

"You see, after his death, we supporters had to escape the wrath of the resistance that is his Chaotic Combo and original Sonichu and Rosechu. Oh yeah, SNT, Courtney, Alex, Dragan, Walter, Tanner, and uh... I forgot the others."

That was okay, it was a long time since I faced my friends too. Or my former friends.

"What should we do to him?" Angel asked.

"Spare him." Night Star said.

Even I was surprised.

"But don't let him go."

Okay, that was not surprising.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Newton and Unikitty looked around Peter's old room. They sighed as they looked through his school stuff. Then they noticed something. A physiatric evaluation. By now, Aiden and Skye already arrived home.

"Um, Newton..." Aiden said. "You shouldn't read that..."

"What is this, Dad?" Unikitty said. "ooo-semen?"

"It's pronounced autism." Aiden sighed.

"So why is Peter's name on this paper? Does he have autism?"

"Yes," Skye said.

"Come on Uni, you know autism. Chris-Chan has it." Newton said.

"And so does Peter," Skye said.

"Wait, oh no, does autism mean Peter's going to be a bad person like Chris-Chan?" Unikitty asked.

"Autism does not make a person bad. Sure, they can be quite gullible at times, but that doesn't make them terrible."

In the kitchen, Skye and Aiden had a long chat about Peter and them.

"When we first had Peter, we noticed him not acting like other kids," Aiden said.

"As more time passed, we noticed Peter becoming more anti-social with everyone. We took him to a therapist and learned that he has autism, or more specifically, pervasive development disorder." Skye said.

"What does that mean? Is he high-functioning?" Unikitty asked.

"Sort of. It just means Peter has some of the criteria of autism but don't meet them all." Aiden said. "He's more Asperger's than autism itself."

"But we're different from Chris-Chan. Unlike his parents who abused him and prevented him from getting treatment believing it would just be a mental institution. Don't get us wrong, we were scared too, but we trusted the therapist and found out that she was talking about a psychologist who can help Peter with his condition. We minimized the impact of autism that it looks like he never had autism at all." Skye added.

"So is it like curing it?" Unikitty said.

"No. We minimized it so that he wouldn't have this problem at all. That's why he has friends out there who care about him."

"But why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Newton asked.

"You would think Autism would lead to a massive failure as Chris-Chan. By now, South Park has learned to treat people with autism as the _enemy_."

"I see," Newton said.

"But remember, people with autism can have normal lives. It's not easy, but with enough support, they will be contributing members of society."

"You still don't have to lie to us."

* * *

_Peter_

I kept to myself as I sat with the others over dinner. I was forced to sit next to Angel.

"Okay, what's for dinner again?" Angel asked.

Of course, it had to be mac and cheese. As I ate, I noticed how everyone was forced to eat without silverware. Angel at least had an exception. Luckily, I had a plastic spoon in my pocket just in case. After dinner came time for fun. I still stayed out of it. I wasn't going to play with ponies, I was planning an escape. In the night to where everyone slept, I secretly left the campsite holding the jar Luci was in. As soon as I was sure I was out of sight, I ran. Ran as far as I could. I freed Luci from his jar.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Luci said.

I took out the Writer's phone and wrote a line on it. We disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Peter and Luci found themselves in a mysterious world.

"Okay, so where are we again?" Luci asked.

Peter didn't know. And by the looks of the area, they weren't in a place they were familiar with.

"Oh man, this is so not good."

Peter typed something again, and the two disappeared.

* * *

Night Star used her "psychic powers" to locate Peter and Luci.

"Okay, they're at this location!" Night Star stated.

"But you know where they are and we don't know," Angel said.

"Fine, I'll take you there." Night Star said.

With the power of her Sonichu medallion and special powers, Night Star opened a portal to Peter's location.

* * *

"Hey! He's back!" Lucas said.

A whole bunch of kids crowded around Peter. They were asking him questions on his escape or that angel they saw earlier. Peter just silently walked away.

"Well, that's weird," Alex said.

"He never acted like this before," Lucille added.

"You think something's wrong?"

"We should go follow him and see," Lauren said.

* * *

"Peter!" Luci called from his head.

Peter stopped moving.

"I know you're upset, but being angry about what you're going through isn't going to help."

Peter didn't want to listen to that.

"I know it's tough that you lost Newton and Unikitty, but nothing is stopping you from ever visiting them."

Peter stopped. Luci got off of Peter.

"It's tough, alright? I miss them too, but..."

Peter simply decided to rest for the day.

"Oh boy..." Luci sighed.

As Peter collected firewood to make a fire, Luci took out a small device and pressed the button on it.

"Yeah, he's here again," Luci said.

"Oh man, what is he doing?" A voice said.

"He's getting worse than I thought."

"Oh no..."

The kids arrived at Peter's location.

"Luckily, we didn't have to go too far," Micah said.

"Who's that black cat? And he can talk?" Lauren whispered.

"Look, there's Peter..." Lucille said.

Peter came back with the firewood. He also saw Luci talking to someone over on his device.

"Writer, you're expecting me to convince him that Newton and Unikitty are back? I can't do that! He doesn't want to just look into their faces-"

Luci's voice trailed off when he saw Peter there.

"I'll call you back."

Peter was furious. The firewood fell on the floor. He spoke again.

"You..." He muttered.

"Peter... calm down," Luci said.

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU! BUT FRIENDS DON'T SELL EACH OTHER OUT!"

"Peter, please..."

Peter opened a portal by writing onto his phone and chucked Luci in. Everyone watching the scene was appalled.

"Should we tell him?" Lauren said.

"Um, why are his eyes turning purple?" Lucille said.

Peter's normally brown eyes turned into purple. It was at this point where he lost control over his temper. By now, Angel and Night Star had arrived.

"There he is..." Night Star said.

"Night Star, his eyes..." Angel awed.

"He's perfect."

Using her power to conjure portals, Night Star opened a portal. Peter was escorted through it.

"I won't let that happen!" Asher stated.

Asher ran up and was swiftly knocked away by Angel.

"Oof!"

"Asher, you okay?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'm alright pumpkin," Asher said.

"They took Peter again!" Lucille said.

"At least whatever those things are didn't kill us," Alex said.

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**PART 4: SHADOW OF THE NIGHT...**

"There he is!"

"He's hurt! Get him to safety!"

* * *

Luci awoke to find himself on the couch. All of his friends were there.

"Wh-Where am I?" Luci wondered.

"You're back home..." Newton said.

"Peter? Where's Peter?" Luci said.

"We don't know..." Unikitty said.

"I shouldn't have helped you guys," Luci said. "Peter abandoned me."

"Although it was a great plot twist though," Chris whispered into Johnson's ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter found himself back at the camp. Night Star read Peter's mind.

"Dawn? Why are you in there?" She said out loud.

Every creature around Night Star questioned each other.

"Uh-huh. Oh, you're controlling him? You also made him mute? Great!"

Everyone questioned each other some more.

* * *

Luci finished telling the events until now to everyone.

"So Peter went out of his way to kill 6 creatures who tried to kill us?" Newton asked.

"Pretty graphic too."

"Damn."

"I say we continue searching for Peter." The writer said.

"But why aren't we making any sort of progress?" Chris asked.

"If we had my phone, we can-"

"Shut it, we get it," Newton said.

"So what do we do now?" Karin asked.

Everyone looked at Karin.

"There's nothing we can do," Luci said solemnly.

* * *

Peter was feeling drowsy. He wanted to end whatever Night Star is doing.

"Okay, we're done!" Night Star said.

Finally, it was over. Peter was ready to go.

"You can go when I say you can go!" Night Star stated.

Of course, it was this way. Suddenly Peter felt his body being controlled again.

"Come along Peter," Dawn said.

Peter was escorted away by Dawn's friends.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You hired Luci to tag along with Peter and you never told us?" Newton said.

"I...I..." The writer stammered.

"You could've let us know!" Unikitty said.

The writer looked outside the window to see everyone running towards a direction. He went outside to look.

"Guys!" He called out.

* * *

Night Star and Angel were at South Park. They stood menacingly in front of the civilians.

"Who are you?" One civilian asked.

"Citizens of South Park! I am Night Star, an adversary of Dawn. This is Angel, my right-handed mare!"

Newton walked in and saw Night Star and a floating Storm Creature. Leon noticed the creature.

"That can't be..." He gasped. "Impossible..."

"Your friend, Peter, has nearly wiped out the meaning of friendship. But now..."

Peter, under Dawn's control with glowing blue eyes, walked up.

"He's one of us!"

Everyone was horrified.

"Peter, what are you..." Karin gasped.

"Quiet human, for am I the only one to make the rules," Peter mumbled.

"He talked!" Chris said.

Johnson turned to Night Star.

"You! You were the one who brainwashed him!"

Night Star cracked. "Really?"

Johnson charged for Night Star. He was instantly stopped by the latter's magic and pushed away into a tree.

"Johnson!" Karin yelled as she went up to him.

"Holy crap, run!" One guy said.

Everyone ran from all sorts of directions. Night Star used her powers to set up a barricade to prevent anyone from escaping. The group ran back to Peter's place and hid in the basement.

"Well, at least we can say that Peter is back." Luci chuckled.

Everyone crossed their arms.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

A throne was forged out McDonald's Chicken McNuggets cartons and empty $1 Sweet Tea cups for Night Star. Angel and a possessed Peter stood by her side.

"Ooh, I'm the new mayor! What should I call this town?" Night Star gleefully said. "How about... Starland?!"

(Bullcrap!) Kenny said.

Poof! Kenny was turned into a floating Big Mac. As the greasy burger flew itself over to the unicorn's drooling mouth, she chomped it down, the special sauce drooling over her face.

"Gross!" Kyle whispered.

"You can turn anything into food? Sweet!" Butters cheered.

"Not sweet, Butters." Wendy corrected. "That thing will eat us!"

"Ah! What a great meal!" Night Star said, before noticing her slaves not working. "Hey! Stop working right now or I'll turn you into fries!"

The kids went straight back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, several of Night Star's patrols were ambushed by two Freedom Fighters, a group formed by the writer to take back the town. As both had their necks snapped and their bodies dragged away to be concealed, one of the Freedom Fighters had some guilt on his face. He returned to HQ.

"Ah Newton, there you are." The writer said.

"You know, I'm not sure if we should take down Peter," Newton said.

"Me neither, but what other choice do we have?" The writer said. "I hate it too, but we're going to do what everyone wants to do. We have to subdue and imprison him. At least we won't kill him."

Newton was left in a dark spot. He couldn't do anything.

"Promise me you won't hurt him." He said.

* * *

Night Star finished drinking her sweet tea offered by an enslaved Fox.

"God, I hate fast food," Fox said. "It's not real food. It's just a bunch of chemicals plastered all over something shitty. I can make real food."

Night Star didn't want to hear that. As Fox continued to berate the pink unicorn with words the latter didn't want to hear, the former was trapped in an S-Chu ball.

"Oh come on!" Fox yelled while trapped inside.

"Hey, at least you weren't turned into food," Cartman said who was also trapped inside.

Night Star had a long laugh while drinking the overly sugar-filled tea. But that didn't feel enough. She felt like she needed more. Noticing a lump forming on Peter's pants, she reached in and noticed a phone. Night Star used her physic to unlock the phone and discovered a long wall of text.

"Hmm, Night Star had a long laugh while drinking-what the? I was just doing that a few seconds ago!"

Words appeared in the text. Feeling curious, Night Star typed up something. A large tugboat of money appeared.

"Holy crap!" Night Star said. "This phone is everything! But first..."

Night Star wrote the phone with never-ending battery life.

"Perfect!"

Night Star's soldiers ran up.

"Night Star, there are reports of a Freedom Fighter outburst all over the city!"

Night Star wrote on the writer's phone. POOF! All of the Freedom Fighters were brought up to Night Star.

"What the hell?" Chris said.

"Night Star!" Newton growled.

"Hi Newton, been a while." Night Star said.

"What did you do to Peter?!" Unikitty demanded.

"Easy, he's under my spell now." Night Star said. "I brought you here to see him one last time."

The writer noticed his phone in Night Star's possession.

"Give that back!" He shouted, charging for the phone at the same time.

"Ooh, we got a feisty little guy." Night Star said.

The writer was lifted into the air and was turned into a bird.

"God damn it!" He shouted.

"Be lucky, I showed mercy to you." Night Star remarked. "I can do worse."

A Freedom Fighter member was shrunk to the size of an ant. Enough to be squashed by Night Star's hoof.

"Oh my god! This phone is so cool!" Night Star cheered.

Night Star then placed everyone in a magic prison barrier. This included her allies.

"Hey! We were on your side!" Angel said.

"True, but I don't need you anymore. All I just need is Peter and this phone." Night Star said.

Night Star looked at the phone.

"Where should I banish you?" Night Star said, browsing the phone. "Ah-ha! Here!"

In a snap, everyone who was imprisoned in the barrier was sucked away into a portal. Everyone who was enslaved watched on in horror.

"What are you looking at?" Night Star said.

The slaves quickly got back to work.

* * *

"Newton?" The writer said. "Come on Newton, wake up."

Newton awoke. He found himself in a dark void where all his friends were at.

"Where are we?" Newton said.

The ground below Newton was a flat, floating chunk of rock. The writer and Unikitty were on his rock while his friends were over on another rock. The betrayed Night Star allies were just waking up.

"Great, we're stuck here with these clowns," Chris said.

"I wonder what crazed world Night Star has brought us in," Karin said.

"From the looks of it, I call it the Chaos Corner," Johnson said. "Whatever this place is, it's Chaos."

"I can't believe we were left to die with these losers," Angel said, floating in mid-air. "Night Star will face with me if I get out of here."

"If she betrayed you all, why didn't she betray Peter too?" Unikitty asked.

"Easy, because he's possessed," Angel said.

"We know," Newton said. "We saw his eyes blue."

"I can't believe I have to team up with the pony who almost ruined friendship."

"Friendship? We didn't eradicate friendship, we only overthrew the ponies from power." The writer said. "They say friendship is magic, but in reality, the alicorns were just using you to further their agenda."

Angel floated down to the eye level of the writer.

"Fine. I'll accept it."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Unikitty said.

"Hey! A little help here?"

Leon, Luci, and Connor were standing on another rock. They jumped over and landed on the rock Chris, Johnson, and Karin were on. As they sprung into the air, they floated like they were on the moon. Newton jumped into the air. The low gravity made it easy for him to land without hurting himself.

"Okay, even though we can jump like, twenty feet, we still need to find a way out of here." The writer said.

"I doubt we'll find a way out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter had some consciousness after being possessed by Dawn. As he saw his friends sucked away so that Night Star can continue her plans unhinged, he had to do something. Dawn was still watching over him. Then it hit him. He could feel Dawn in his thoughts, so if he can make Dawn worthless...

Dawn was crippled into a normal pony using Peter's imagination.

"What the? What did you do to me?" Dawn said.

"You can't use your powers out of this Dawn." Peter thought.

"Oh yeah? I'll get you with my bare hooves!"

Dawn was simply shrunk down to nothingness. With Dawn being non-existent, Peter had freed himself. He still pretended to be under control though.

"So you say you graduated with a degree? What kind of degree?" An interviewer said. "Associates, Bachelors, Masters, or Ph.D.?"

"Ph.D. in psychological arts. I then got a job working at McDonald's."

The cameraman and the interviewer were confused.

"Um, you don't need a degree working at McDonald's."

Night Star was curious. "Really? You don't?"

"You're wasting your degree on a field that doesn't exist." The interviewer pointed out. "Since you got a Ph.D., you should instead be working as a scientist or a professor."

Night Star ran out of words to say.

"Oh screw this, she's difficult to work with."

Night Star stood up. "Oh, I'm difficult to work with?"

"Say, you're now on track." The interviewer sarcastically said.

Night Star took out her phone and with speling erors like this, she wrote both the interviewer and the cameraman as statues.

"I need to get that phone." Peter thought.

* * *

Everyone inside the void was just sitting around.

"Hey Angel, do you have any sort of psychic power?" Chris asked. "It could help us get out of here."

"I can only fly," Angel said. "Night Star has everything else."

"Figures."

"Wait, we have unicorn here." One Night Star guard said.

Newton recognized something. "Oh no, no no-no-no. Not me. Not me."

"We're not talking to you, we're talking about a unicorn who serves as one of our guards."

Another unicorn was brought up.

"Okay, Lightning, hit it!"

Lightning opened the portal back to South Park.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"The portal will only stay open as long as I'm holding it." Lightning said.

"Wait, that'll mean..." Angel said.

The unicorn nodded. "I have to stay behind."

Everyone paid their respects for Lightning as everyone escaped. As they looked around the town of South Park that is now, they noticed a sign on the board.

"Welcome to Starville!"

Night Star's face was plastered everywhere.

"Damn, ego hits big," Newton said.

* * *

Two of Peter's "friends" from Freedom City were brought up to Night Star.

"I don't know why we're here," Courtney said. "Peter allowed us to redeem ourselves."

"At least he's not heartless," SNT said. "Unlike a certain autistic transgender."

"Stop you two, just stop." Night Star said.

"So what are we here for?" SNT said.

"Easy, I'm giving you a position as members of my legion and lovers"

Both girls burst into laughter.

"Who's gonna marry you?" Courtney said. "Nobody of course!"

"Yeah, you're ego is so big that you become the next Chris-Chan!" SNT said. "Besides, you brainwashed Peter into following you."

Night Star, like Chris, took the time to interpret this. Peter used this as an advantage to signal the two former villains that he was only pretending. They silently gave a slight nod.

"So, what are you going to do with us if we refuse to serve you?"

Night Star smirked. "Easy."

The pink unicorn took out the phone and wrote a line on it.

"Nothing happened." The two-tailed fox said.

"I'm done with this girl," Courtney said before leaving.

Her shoes felt like they were on ice. The girl slipped on the ground.

"What the? I keep slipping!"

Night Star had a good laugh. SNT spoke but found himself in a man's body with a masculine voice. He still charged to Night Star.

"Hmm, not enough to stop you." Night Star pondered. "I know!"

SNT found himself unable to breathe the air around him. He collapsed onto the ground. Night Star then made the bodies disappear.

"(sigh) Is there no one who would rule with me?" Night Star sighed.

"Hey! I can rule with you!"

A brown pegasus with a blue mane and a rice bowl mark on his thigh walked up.

"Who are you?" Night Star asked.

"I am Kun Hanhphuc. My father, Rascal Light, named me after a friend of his from Vietnam. I'm interested in technology and work in the technological division."

"Fascinating..." Night Star said.

After just one brief chat, it was love at first sight. They went on a date at McDonald's, watched I Love Lucy, babbled and cooed each other a lot.

* * *

Peter noticed that Night Star was so kept up with Kun that no one was keeping eye on the slaves. He freed them.

"What the? Peter, what are you?" Wendy began.

"Just go, pretend that you broke yourselves out."

The pink beret girl silently nodded and left with her friends. The writer's phone was still under Night Star's control, but Peter can free the slaves. Without guards to keep an eye on them, the prisoners shouldn't fear getting caught when they escape.

But then...

"Missed me?" Night Star said.

"Oh come on!" Craig shouted.

Peter noticed all his friends trapped in a prison bubble held by Night Star. The slaves who just escaped were lifted into the air and had their prison bubble merged with Night Star. Night Star then smirked. Sand began flying off of the prisoners.

"Wh-What's happening?" Chris said.

Newton saw his hoof disappear.

"We're disintegrating!" Newton said. "Almost like a finger snap!"

"But a unicorn doesn't have fingers!" Unikitty pointed out.

Soon, everyone decayed into nothingness. All that was left was sand.

"Damn," Kun said, viewing the damage.

"I have control over this story. I can do whatever I want." Night Star said.

The writer popped out of the sand pile.

"What the? One's alive?"

"Not just him, Night Star!" Kun said.

Peter was also unaffected too.

"How, How did you?" Night Star began.

"Plot armor." The writer said. "You can't mess with anyone who has plot armor."

"What the? What is plot armor?"

The writer used this as an advantage to run for the phone. He was instantly stopped with Night Star's magic. Peter found himself restrained by Kun Hanhphuc. He quickly knocked the Vietnamese pony away and charged for the phone. After snatching it from the pink unicorn's grubby hooves, he dodged another grab from Kun. He quickly wrote a line on it, teleporting him and the writer away.

"Where did they?" Night Star began.

"That doesn't matter. We need to be prepared for them." Kun suggested.

"You're right." Night Star said.

* * *

Peter and the Writer were back in Peter's house.

"Okay, what do we do?" The Writer wondered. "Everyone's turned into sand by Night Star, she has a lover, and we can't undo whatever she does!"

Peter wrote a line. It was ineffective.

"What did you just do?"

Peter showed him a line explaining that everyone was turned back to normal.

"You can't just solve problems using deus ex machina. Although I will admit I kind of used it several times before. But you know what? We need to figure out something right now!"

The writer was in a full-blown panic. Peter went over to calm him down.

"I know. I know. It's just that... I wish you can talk."

"Your wish has been granted."

"Huh?"

Peter spoke. For the first time!

"Dawn was only preventing me to speak. It has nothing to do with me losing Newton and Unikitty."

The writer was surprised "I can't believe Dawn was behind this."

"Well, she fooled you. Anyway, we have to do what we always do."

"Recruit an army?"

"No, we have to infiltrate whatever kind of castle Night Star has formed."

"Then let's do this."

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**PART 5: END OF AN ERA...**

There was no castle. No guards. Peter and the Writer were just left looking around the area.

"You think that a place like this would have some defense?" The writer said.

Night Star appeared in front of the two.

"Peter, you have arrived." She stated.

"Let me take care of them," Kun said.

Kun approached Peter.

"There is only Night Star." He stated.

Peter dodged Kun's attacks and managed to subdue him. Even the former was surprised.

"He was no challenge at all." He said.

It was just the beginning of Night Star's plan.

"You had something with Kun didn't you?" The Writer said.

"He has outlived his usefulness." Night Star said.

Peter was ready for Night Star. Night Star teleported the two into a separate area.

"What the? Where are we?" The writer asked.

Night Star floated down to them.

"You... I shall finish by wiping you out."

Night Star used her horn to cast magic blasts, to which Peter dodged.

"We have to fight her back!" Peter said.

The writer quickly took out his phone and wrote Peter in his Spider-Man suit.

"Did, did you just-" Night Star began. "Make that power up?"

"We had it for a long time," Peter said.

Night Star didn't see the point in talking more about it. She used her magic to fire blasts to which Peter dodged. He was shot in the leg by a successful blast of magic.

"No!" The writer shouted.

"Ha! This was too easy!" Night Star said.

Peter fell over and collapsed onto the ground. When Night Star went over to check if Peter was dead, the latter instantly got back up and webbed the pink unicorn up.

"Oh, I had it with you!" Night Star shouted.

With the gluttony of fatty oils offered by the McNuggets and sugary contents of the Sweet Tea made Night Star's defense extremely weak. She was hit several times over and over again from Peter.

"Hey! You gonna put up a fight!" The Spider-Guy demanded.

Night Star opened a portal for herself to escape.

"Damn it!" Peter said.

The Writer took out his phone and looked at the contents.

"I know where the unicorn's going to!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Night Star was causing terror in a city.

"We're here live in the scene of the destruction." A reporter said. "Popular girls toy line My Little Pony has come to life with a unicorn toy wreaking havoc in Los Angeles. We bring you to live on the scene."

The power-hungry unicorn floated in the air imprisoning humans in magic bubbles. Meanwhile, the unicorn was also blasting beams on energy breaking bridges. One such bridge had a lot of cars stuck in traffic. As that structure collapsed, so were the cars. Most of the people on the overpass evacuated the area. One such family was getting their child out.

"Jacob, come on!" Jacob's father called.

8-year-old Jacob Tremblay, clutching onto his Spider-Man comic book, was too scared. The family backed away as the car collapsed over the scaffold.

"NO!" Jacob's mother screamed.

**THWIP!**

The car didn't fall. Jacob was wondering what happened. Spider-Man came to save him.

"Oh thank god, you're here!" Mrs. Tremblay said with relief.

"Who are you?" Mr. Tremblay asked.

The boy who 100% PS4 Spider-Man knew exactly what to say.

"You're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"In Los Angeles? Shouldn't you be in New York?"

Peter didn't care about answering the question. A kid was in danger. The writer ran in.

"Sir, Maam, you need to get out of here." He said.

"But our kid needs rescuing!"

Peter lept down on the car.

"Kid, I'm gonna need to get your hand." The teenager said.

Jacob was too scared. Even if his hero was there. Peter quickly took off his mask.

"Just a normal guy, like you." He said. "I need your hand."

Jacob, still clutching onto his Spider-Man comic, grabbed the boy's hand. He pulled the boy out with ease and brought the kid to safety.

"You're the bravest kid I knew." Peter chuckled.

Jacob embraced his parents.

"Thank you." His mom said.

"Can I get an autograph?" Jacob asked.

"Anything for a fan!"

The writer tried to signal Peter that they needed to hurry, but realizing Peter's enjoyment in making the little child happy made him stop too.

"I gotta swing!" Peter said.

Peter swung away. The writer gave instructions on what to do and encouraged the family to escape.

* * *

"What the? Reports of another fictional character came to life. This one comes from Marvel's Spider-Man."

Footage of Peter web-swinging across buildings was shown. He was in pursuit of Night Star.

"Hey, writer?" The web-swinger elaborated over his earpiece. "I don't think we can take on Night Star alone."

"You're right. We need the whole city to help."

The writer went over to a local reporter and asked to be interviewed. He gave the following speech...

"Citizens of Los Angeles, Spider-Man needs your help. The unicorn will not be stopped by him alone. You may be fleeing because you're scared. But who else is scared? Spider-Man. Together, with Spider-Man, we can stop this unicorn from destroying our city. It's the only place we have. Let's help him out."

And with that, the city became inspired.

"Yeah! You heard the kid, we need to give our web-swinger some support!" A crane operator said.

As the workers opened a path to Spider-Man, Peter had an opening to swing from. Night Star, was met with boos and jeers from the crowd below. They tried to pelt her with rocks and bottles, but it simply missed or bounced off of her with a magic force field protecting the unicorn.

"Hey! Night Star!"

The heterochromia pony turned to find a comic book character swinging towards her.

"Give it up!"

Night Star simply responded by blasting a bolt of magic. Peter quickly dodged it. He swung under and grabbed Night Star from below. They landed on the pavement beneath them. The unicorn knocked Peter back with her magic.

"It's over, kid. I have won-"

**KONK!**

The city joined in and assisted Peter. This allowed the latter to get back up and swing-kicked her into a building. Peter quickly webbed her up. The unicorn was now trapped in a spider's web. The crowd cheered for their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. The unicorn was shackled and taken away.

"We did it. We won." The writer said.

"But what about my friends and family?" Peter asked.

"Because of the damage Night Star has done with my phone, we cannot bring anyone back. We're all that's left."

Peter slunk down. "Why did run away?"

"It's not your fault. We can do this."

Peter looked up. As the crowd around him left, he gave a nod. "Let's do this."

**THE END.**

* * *

**Ah, ****the end. What took so long? Well, it's kind of a BIG personal reason. **

**My mental health.**

**I started writing this story because I wanted a way to have fun. Soon, it became so much fun. I couldn't stop making up more story. But as that continue on, my mental health started to deteriorate. I became depressed, anxious, and unable to sleep. It got so bad, I had thoughts of suicide. I had therapy, anti-depressants, and lots of consultation. I was even admitted to a clinic once because it got so bad.**

**What does this have to do with this story? I may not have the will to continue this. I'm going through a ton of sadness that I may have to cancel this all together. Don't worry, I won't take it down, it's just that, I want to wait in the future to see if things will get better.**


	101. Episode 101: Checkmate

**So, I'm back. As I said, my mental health has gone shitty. About a month ago, I've been getting some professional help and I've been slowly improving since then. I'm not saying my depression and anxiety has been cured, it's just that it's been suppressed. At least I'm making an effort to improve myself. So if you guys are wondering where the story is going next, now you know.**

* * *

**Description: Following Night Star's defeat, Peter and the Writer are determined to rescue their friends.**

* * *

Peter (with Spider-Man powers) lept into the air and swing kicked Night Star into a building. As another Chris-Chan Mary Sue character crashed into the wall, the former webbed her up. The unicorn was now trapped in a spider's web. The crowd cheered for their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Night Star was shackled and taken away.

"We did it. We won." The writer said.

"But what about my friends and family?" Peter asked.

"Because of the damage Night Star has done with my phone, we cannot bring anyone back. We're all that's left."

Peter slunk down. "Why did I run away?"

"It's not your fault. We can do this."

Peter looked up. As the crowd around him left, he gave a nod. "Let's do this."

* * *

**CALDWELL II: THE AFTERMATH...**

* * *

The ground shook. As the civilians fled the area, the two looked around, wondering where everything is coming from. A portal opened, three shadows walked out of the portal. One of three shadows had a pink horn and wings of an alicorn, another a male griffin with the colors of a bald eagle, and a greyish-blue female donkey with a kilt and a Scottish cap.

"Are you Peter Caldwell?" The alicorn asked.

Peter wasn't going to fall for this trick. He had his web-shooters ready.

"You can lower the- whatever you are pointing at us." The griffin said.

"Yeah. What he said." The donkey said.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The writer asked. "And how do you know us?"

"Night Star offered us positions to join her in her rise to power. When we joined her, she left us to die. But now that she has fallen, we were freed." The alicorn said.

"Yeah, you didn't answer our question."

"My name is Ashley." The alicorn said. "This Lightning..."

"Hi." The griffin spoke.

"And this is Munchkin."

"Hello." The donkey said.

"How do you know us?" Peter asked.

"We heard about your adventures from Night Star. She asked us to stop you two and-" Munchkin began.

"We get it, she betrayed you." The writer finished.

"I must say... I never came face to face to the boy who killed friendship." Ashley said.

Peter took a deep breath. "Subtle."

"What is this place? Seems kind of vibrant." Lightning said.

"We're in Los Angeles..." The writer said before trailing off.

Peter knew that his creator had something to hide. He ignored it and listened on.

"Los Angeles? Like lost angels?" Munchkin asked.

"No, it's a Spanish name," Peter said.

Dead silence occurred for ten seconds. Then Ashley spoke.

"Anyway, what's going on with you?"

"We're trying to get our friends back. But we don't know what to do. Night Star blocked access to my phone, which where we rescue our friends."

"Can I see it for a second?"

The writer showed the alicorn his phone. The alicorn used her magic, it did nothing.

"Night Star has not blocked you. She magically sealed it so she can do her stuff."

"How do we reverse it?" Peter asked.

"We need to find 4 objects of Night Star's past to unlock this phone."

"That's it?" The writer questioned. "I was expecting a little more drama."

"More importantly, why do you want to help us?" Peter asked.

"Because..." Ashley said before croaking.

Both Peter and the Writer noticed Ashley's tears. They weren't fake tears, real tears.

"I was a huge fan of Dawn Shining. She sang so beautifully and on course. I wanted to be like her. I took music lessons. I joined the choir. But then... everything changed."

"What is it? The Storm Realm?"

"Yes. Dawn was exposed to her crimes and I felt so betrayed. As the Storm Realm continued to push forward into Canterlot, I couldn't handle it. I ran. My parents, I never saw them again. I didn't want to be captured and tortured by the Storm Realm. I ran until I was hungry. I was found near the river by a group of cats, but they weren't nice to me. They hated my singing. They told me that I didn't care about music and that I should quit. I... I... sat alone and cried to myself for hours."

"And that's where we came in." Lightning said.

"We comforted her. Then, we heard her voice." Munchkin said. "It was angelic."

"Really? Or are you just being nice and giving compliments?" The writer asked.

"We gave her constructive criticism don't get us wrong, but it wasn't terrible as the cats say." Lightning said.

"Let's hear it," Peter said.

"You'll hate it." Ashley blushed.

"No really, sing." Peter requested.

"No."

"Come on Ashley."

"I won't."

"Darn!" Peter muttered.

"Donkeys like me aren't treated well by other creatures. They say we smell like rotten cheese and diapers which is not true!" Munchkin said.

"Yeah, I'm not smelling a girl." The writer said. "No offense though."

"None taken."

"Can we move on?" Lightning said.

"But how are we going to go to the _past_?" The writer asked. "I use my phone to write us in the past."

"Don't look at me," Ashley said. "Alicorns don't make portals."

It hit Peter. "Hey, Rezzoch!"

"Huh?"

A green specter of shadow appeared and surrounded the boy.

"**Hey, Peter! What's up! I took a long break!**"

Everyone was at lost for words. Even the writer.

"Are we using deus ex machina?" The writer asked. "And what is that thing?"

"Meet Rezzoch, a shadow of destruction," Peter said.

No one said anything for ten seconds.

"He's reformed now."

...

"Okay." Lightning said.

"So where do we need to go to find our first piece?" The writer said.

Ashley showed the four pieces they needed to find. The first was a special bracelet. Peter knew what it was.

"A keystone?" Peter asked.

"Night Star is a pokemon too." The writer said.

The second piece the group needed to find resembled a Pokeball, but it was yellow.

"What's that?"

"A Sonichu Ball," Munchkin said. "Night Star never explained any of this to us."

"And I bet you won't either."

The third item was a gold crown.

"The Cherokian crown. It was Night Star's greatest gift. It could be why her power has increased." Ashley said.

"But I thought she was always powerful," Peter said.

"There has to be an explanation behind everything."

"So what's the last item?" The writer said.

The fourth and last item Night Star's Sonichu medallion.

"What did I expect?" Peter said.

"Her crowning achievement," Munchkin added.

"Well, let's go get these items." The writer said.

"They're in separate locations. We don't know where they are."

But Peter, deducing Night Star's special interests, had a suggestion on where to go.

"Hey Rezzoch, take us to Station Square!"

* * *

**PART 6: BUGGING OUT...**

* * *

The group found themselves in a large, bustling city. Everyone looked like a recolored Sonic character, from hedgehogs, echidnas, foxes, and more.

"Psst, aren't we in CWCville?" The writer whispered.

"This isn't CWCville," Peter said. "We're in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog."

The ground rumbled. The citizens stopped moving, looking at all sides seeing where the rumbling was coming from. Far off into the distance, a large Loch Ness monster arose. Everyone screamed in horror as they fled the streets.

"Look!" Ashley said.

A blue blur passed by the group. It lept into the sky and unleashed an attack on the monster.

"Give it up Perfect Chaos!"

Peter knew who it was. "Sonic."

Sonic was knocked back by Perfect Chaos's tentacles. Peter quickly formed a spider-web so that Sonic can land safely on.

"Huh?"

Peter picked up Sonic and placed him on the ground.

"You've got this!" The former said.

Sonic was confused. Nevertheless, he continued. The hedgehog used another homing attack to knock Perfect Chaos in the water. With the crowd emerging from hiding and cheering on Sonic, the latter did a victory pose for his fans.

"Really? You're not asking for some of the credit?" The writer asked.

Peter kept silent about that line.

"Okay, let's search for the item of Night Star's past," Ashley stated.

The group headed to the location to where Perfect Chaos has fallen.

"Of course it has to be underwater," Munchkin said.

"I got an idea," Ashley said.

A bubble shield surrounded the group. Ashley then controlled the bubble to dive underwater.

"I never knew alicorns had special powers like this." The writer said.

"You never know about us fully," Ashley said. "You think we care so much about friendship, and power, and-"

"Yeah. No more." Peter requested.

"Wait, if we're inside a bubble that prevents water from coming in, how are we going to get air?" The writer asked.

"Don't worry, there's an infinite supply of air." Ashley giggled.

Lightning taunted the Writer by taking deep breaths inside the bubble. The latter simply responded by punching him in the stomach.

"Hey! I see something glowing!" Munchkin said.

The group found a faintly glowing object from far away, deep underwater.

"Wait, how are we going to reach it? We can't stick our hand out of the bubble." Peter said.

"We have to turn back," Ashley said.

As the group resurfaced, Ashley undid her bubble shield.

"Okay, my bubble breather is out of the question." She said.

"So what other choice do we have?" Munchkin said.

"I say one of us dives under the waves." Lightning said. "Any volunteers?"

Everyone touched their noses.

"Aw, fooey."

* * *

Thankfully there was scuba gear that can fit Lightning's body. As he was helped into his wetsuit and tank, he took deep breaths behind the regulator.

"This is stupid, why don't you go?" The griffin said.

"You were the one who messed up with the nose touch," Munchkin said.

"Whatever."

SPLASH!

The griffin disappeared into the water, it left everyone else just standing there.

"So what do we do?" Munchkin asked.

"Socialize?" Ashley said.

Everyone sat in a circle.

"Who goes first?" Peter said.

"I go first." Ashley introduced. "I'm Ashley."

"Hi, Ashley." Everyone said.

"I strive to be a good singer. And I am told this by my friends." Ashley said.

"Yeah, we know your backstory," Munchkin said. "I'm going up next."

Munchkin stood up. "I'm Munchkin. I'm a donkey who has trouble with relationships."

"You have a boyfriend once?" Peter asked.

Munchkin was silent.

"A girlfriend?"

"I neither had a boyfriend or girlfriend. I feel nothing about relationships. Guys are always touchy towards me and girls just want to use me for my cash. That's why I don't want sex with either gender."

"Then you could be asexual." The writer said.

"Asexual?"

"You know, lack of attraction towards guys and girls. You're not alone."

"Are you asexual?"

"No. But I know people who are. There was this girl I once met, her name's Fox, and she's asexual like you too."

"I'm glad I'm not alone." Munchkin smiled.

"So what about you?" Ashley asked.

"I want to hear about Lightning," Peter asked.

"Okay, I can fill in for you. Lightning lives with his sick mother."

"Oh, dear." The writer said.

"He once said that his mom's the best in the world. Not joking, he said that right in front of us."

"But shouldn't he be taking care of his mom rather than traveling with you?" Peter asked.

"His mom died." Ashley breathed in.

"Oh no."

"He had no one to turn to. But we were there for him, and we're family now. Okay, well, like a family."

"That's nice." The writer said.

"Okay, let's move onto you," Munchkin said.

"So I just go by New Kid." The writer said.

"Okay... New Kid." Ashley said.

"I like to write, play video games, walk, and watch movies. I always wanted to be an actor when I grow up."

"That sounds cool. I want to be a singer, so we're similar in our goals, becoming famous." Ashley remarked.

"So what about you Peter?" Munchkin asked.

"Oh, me?"

"Yeah, I noticed that you have this _weird thing_ on you. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Oh. It's a suit."

"Can you take it off?"

"No. I can't."

Lightning emerged from the water.

"Did you get the thing?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. You know, this was exhausting when you can't swim." Lightning said.

The group got a look at the object Lightning recovered. The small, yellow object floated in front of their faces.

"Is that the Sonichu Ball?"

"I think it's supposed to be. It looks like something from Pokemon." Peter said.

Suddenly, the ball flew out of Lightning's claws.

"I'll be taking that."

A bug-like Rosechu flew in, instantly recognized by Peter and the writer.

"Zapina!" They said at the same time.

"Long time no see, Peter," Zapina said.

"Um, who are you?" Ashley asked. "Can we just assume you guys know each other?"

"I was weak back then," Zapina said. "But now try this!"

A swarm of flying insects swarmed the group.

"AUGH!" They screamed as they flailed around.

Peter lept into the air and tried to web-shoot Zapina. No web shot out.

"What the?" Peter said.

The boy was knocked back by Zapina's lightning-fast flying.

"RUN! RUN!" Lightning screamed.

Everyone ran as Zapina unleashed her killer insects.

* * *

With a group led by a red echidna with large fists named Knuckles, they took down nests set up by Zapina.

"Shouldn't we use fire?" A two-tailed yellow fox named Tails asked. "I bet a little bug spray might do the job too."

"HELP!" A voice screamed.

"That sounds like Cream!" Sonic said.

"I'll go ahead!" Peter said.

Peter made his way up ahead to find a cream-colored rabbit along with a pink hedgehog with a long hammer. The latter was fighting off Zapina's full-grown bugs.

"Looks like you can use some help," Peter said, dropping in.

"Yeah, no kidding!" The pink hedgehog sarcastically said as she crushed another bug.

"W-Who are you?" The rabbit asked.

"Look out, more of em!" The pink hedgehog said.

Peter and the pink hedgehog saw more of Zapina's army coming in. At this point, Knuckles and Tails ran in to apply backup.

"Tails! Knuckles!" The rabbit said.

"Cream! Amy! Get out of there!" Knuckles said.

"No way!" Amy said. "But I could use a little help here!"

Peter lept into the air and intended to web up all the bugs to the ground. But he was still shooting blanks. Amy finished the last bug.

"Whew! That was all of them!" Tails relieved.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Who's that guy who helped us?"

"Sup. Peter." The guy who just assisted the two girls greeted.

"If you already don't know, I'm Amy." The pink hedgehog with the hammer said.

"I'm-I'm Cream." The rabbit said.

Knuckles took out his earpiece.

"Hey Ashley, you doing well out there?"

* * *

With the Chaotix by her side, Ashley and her friends were defending them from the bugs while Vector the Crocodile was hacking into security.

"How long do we have until you get into Eggman's security system?" Ashley asked.

"Almost got it!" Vector said.

The door opened.

"Bingo!"

The group trudged forward just as the bugs closed in on them.

"We're safe." Charmy the Bee said.

"Oh no, you're not!" A voice said, revealing himself to be a tall mad scientist with a red coat and black pants.

"Eggman!" Espio the Chameleon said.

"Robotnik!" Vector said at the same time.

"Wait, is it Eggman or Robotnik?" Lightning said.

"Just call me Eggman." The mad scientist sighed.

"Oh. okay."

"What are you knuckleheads doing here?"

"We're hiding from the bugs," Ashley said.

"Well, we are too!" Robotnik stated. "None of my robots are matched against... whatever that thing is."

Two of Eggman's robots walked in.

"I thought you had her, Grounder!" A robot modeled after a chicken said.

"I thought you had her, Scratch!" A driller robot modeled after a mole said.

"How many Sonic characters are there?!" Ashley shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the writer teamed up with a black hedgehog named Shadow and a purple cat named Blaze looking for a hedgehog named Silver and a bat named Rouge. Their last known location was in a cave.

"Oh no, I hope Silver's alright." Blaze said.

"What's between you and Silver, Blaze?" The writer asked.

The purple cat princess from another dimension blushed.

"Nothing!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah." The writer smirked.

"Ugh, I'm gonna see a lot of Silver x Blaze comments in the future." Shadow sighed.

"Almost as weird as SonAmy." The writer added.

The sound of running can be heard.

SMACK!

A silver-colored hedgehog who was running alongside with a white bat crashed into the writer and Shadow.

"Watch where you're going!" The writer said.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Come on, run!" Rouge said.

A large tsunami of maggots arrived from their location.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Blaze said.

Everyone ran as fast as they could.

"Oh come on!" The writer said.

Rouge sighed and carried the writer to the exit. The silver-colored hedgehog sealed the entrance of the cave with rocks.

"There, that should block them." He said.

The writer took out his earpiece.

"Knuckles, we're heading back to HQ."

"Got it."

* * *

Everyone met up at HQ.

"Okay, everyone's here. We can get this meeting started." Knuckles said.

"Whatever that thing's army is, she is unstoppable!" Vector said. "Everyone's losing hope!"

"Yeah, because Knuckles is the one who leads this thing. I say I lead it." Peter said, stepping up.

Shadow wasn't buying it.

"What makes you think you can do this?"

"I helped three resistance groups before. All of which I led to victory."

"It's true. I was there." The writer said.

"Yeah, I don't buy it." Silver said.

The alarm blared.

"What's going on?" Cream said.

Peter looked outside to see Zapina launching her attack on HQ.

"Defend HQ! All civilians evacuate!" He shouted.

Eggman's robots came in to help. Sonic and all of his friends ran in for backup.

"Push them back or were all dead!" The writer said.

Somehow, this inspired the other civilians to join in and fight for their lives. Peter meanwhile, was rescuing the other civilians from the bugs.

"I got this. Go!" He shouted.

Amid the swarm, Zapina flew in. As she let out a wicked smile, the swarm flew at the group.

"Look out!" Knuckles shouted.

Peter swung in and formed a spider-web.

"What's he doing?" Sonic asked.

As Peter formed the web, he kept the bugs away from him. With the web finished, he lept down and watched as Zapina sent her swarm at the group. The bugs were blocked by the web.

"You may have won this battle kid, but it's not over!" Zapina stated as she flew back to her hive.

"She's wide open!" Sonic said.

"You know what to do. CHARGE!" Knuckles stated.

With their new allies, everyone charged for Zapina's hive. They fought off the bugs Zapina used to guard her place.

"We'll keep them busy!" Knuckles shouted.

Peter progressed forward. As he continued forward, bug-like sap blocked him from behind.

"Sup? How ya doing?" Zapina greeted.

Peter didn't answer as he shot his web-shooter at Zapina.

"Well, that's rude."

Peter tried to shoot at Zapina again, but he shot blank this time. Like, what was wrong with this thing? It was functional. Zapina used this to trap him in goo.

"Seriously? Where are you getting these powers?" Peter said.

"A little friend named Night Star helped me."

"Figures."

"Let him go!"

The writer came in to help. Without his phone to help him out, he was an easy target for Zapina.

"Oh, are you serious?" He said as he was trapped in goo.

Peter struggled himself out of the goo while Zapina taunted the writer. He gave a good blow to the 14-year-old Rosechu in the jaw. He then wrapped his webbing around the bug's neck and pulled as hard as he could. Zapina was choked. By now, everyone ran in to see their ally choking someone to death.

"Peter, stop!" Knuckles shouted.

The boy did not stop. As the bug's eyes rolled upwards, the former released her. She collapsed dead on the floor.

"Oh my god..." Ashley gasped.

"Oh no..." Lightning added.

Zapina coughed and wheezed as the bug opened her eyes.

"You... nearly... killed me..." She said.

Peter responded by webbing her mouth shut.

"MMMM-MMGGHG-HMMM!"

The S-Chu ball rolled to the floor.

"I'll take that." The writer said.

"Great! One down, three to go!" Munchkin stated.

"What should we do with her?" Ashley said, looking at the imprisoned Rosechu.

"I say we robotize her!" Eggman stated.

"I want to do a fatality!" Lightning said.

"Lightning, that was something Peter almost did," Munchkin said. "Also, it's bloody disgusting."

"Great! So we go with my idea!" Eggman said, swooping in and taking the Rosechu.

"Hey!" Sonic said, running after Eggman.

They both disappeared around the end.

"Should we go after him?" Ashley asked.

"Nah. She deserved it anyway." The writer shrugged.

"So what's next?" Peter said as Knuckles's group disbanded.

Rezzoch appeared.

"Oh? You showed up." Peter said without surprise.

"**Yadayadaya. Let's go.**"

The writer was shocked. "Wait we didn't-"

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**PART 7: MEWCHU'S NEW POKE-LUTION!**

* * *

The group found themselves in a mysterious world.

"Rezzoch what have you done to us?" Munchkin said.

"I swear Peter, you have the weirdest friends," Ashley said.

"Where are we?" Lightning asked.

It didn't take long for the group to see that they were in the world of Pokemon.

"Oh." Everyone all said.

"Remember how everyone went all cray-cray when not all the Pokemon returned in Sword and Shield?" The writer said.

"Yeah, things went shitty," Peter said. "It went just as bad when The Last of Us Part II came around."

"Seriously, people should just let others have their own opinions about games."

"Hey! We're gonna move now?" Lightning interrupted.

The group continued to the nearest town.

* * *

A group of people meeting at the town hall got their attention.

"A poster!" Ashley said.

Said poster had the mayor of the town doing an Uncle Sam pose.

"I want you to defend our town from Pokemon Freedom Fighters." The writer read. "What?"

"Hey! You can't be out there!"

The group ran inside the nearest house. The family closed the door behind them,

"What's going on out there?" Ashley asked.

"Some sort of-"

The family backed away from the alicorn, griffin, and donkey.

"What are you doing bringing them in?"

"Wh-What?" Munchkin asked.

"No, they're on our side!" The writer said.

Their son took out his smartphone and scanned the creatures.

"POKEMON UNIDENTIFIABLE." It said.

"Cool! A new pokemon!" He said.

"Hop, don't go near them." His father warned.

Hop was too excited to stop. He threw his Pokeball at Ashley.

**BONK!**

"Ow!" She said.

The Pokeball didn't work.

"Must've screwed up."

Hop threw another Pokeball. This time, Ashley blocked it with her magic.

"Oh my gosh!" The mother said.

"Get your stinking balls off me, you darn moron!" Ashley threatened.

"Sorry!" Hop said.

"Elaborate. What are the Pokemon Freedom Fighters?" Peter asked.

"Rogue Pokemon who claimed to be tired of their mistreatment and rose against their superiors. In other words, we're being treated horribly and we're going to rebel against you."

"Wow, I never expect Pokemon to be self-aware."

The writer tapped on his shoulder.

"Peter, they're making an announcement." He said.

The town mayor stood on top of a little box in front of everyone. "Everyone! We just got word that one town in Fyrestone? It's been taken over."

"Oh no..." Someone in the audience said.

The writer raised his hand. "Hi, yes? Who leads the Pokemon fighting against us?"

"We don't know."

"Surely there should be some sort of person who is the spokesman of this Pokemon resistance force?"

"We don't know. They're smarter than we think. That's what makes them hard to take down!"

The alarm blared.

"Oh no, they're here." The mayor said.

A large army of Pokemon attacked the town.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back!" The mayor shouted.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Lightning said.

With Peter providing everyone a chance to escape by slowing down the Pokemon, no one was hurt.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was so close!" Ashley breathed.

"Yeah, with all these Pokemon running about, I say our chances of figuring out what to do next are futile. I wonder how they got our location anyway?" Lightning said.

"I think they had an eye in the sky." One person suggested.

"No, we would've seen it," Munchkin said.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone here?" A woman asked.

Peter and the Writer were gone.

* * *

The two were back at the town.

"Okay, when we first made the Spider-Man suit, it blocked mind-control powers of Magi-Chan. Now, I think other psychic type Pokemon won't detect us either.

"But what about the flying Pokemon?"

"Scout the area."

Peter took out his phone. "This is a very long time since I used this."

Using the Eagle Vision app on his phone, Peter marked all the Pokemon patrolling the town.

"Okay, let's do this." The writer said.

Peter swung over to the first railing and took out the Pidgeotto. He tied the bird pokemon to the railing. He then swung over to the second railing and took out the Fearow there too.

"Okay, no one noticed this." The writer said.

"Now the psychic types."

The only psychic pokemon around the area was Espeon. The two waited until Espeon was away from its comrades. Peter then quickly took it out.

"Okay, I see a Pikachu, Wooloo, and a Totodile," Peter said.

"There could be more." The writer said.

"Then let's lure them out."

After taking them all out non-lethally, no Pokemon came out. The writer went down to check the area.

"Guess it's safe."

Peter lept down as well.

"Too quiet..." He muttered.

But no Pokemon came out to surprise them. The two decided to interrogate the Pokemon they subdued instead.

"Hey is there some sort of Pokemon translator?" Peter asked. "This could help us."

"If I could use my phone." The writer reminded.

"There you are!"

Ashley, Lightning, and Munchkin caught up with the two.

"Don't sneak off like that! You could get killed!" Munchkin reminded.

"But... we caught these guys," Peter said.

The three looked at the Pokemon they caught.

"Shouldn't you have caught them with a ball?" Lightning asked.

"Maybe that's the reason why they're fighting us." The writer said.

"Anyway, let's head back," Ashley said.

"No!" Peter stated.

Everyone stopped.

"We caught these Pokemon. Now it's time to interrogate them. Who is their master? Why are they doing this? How are they doing this?"

"But we can't understand Pokemon." The writer said.

"Don't look at me," Ashley said.

"Or me." Lightning said.

"Not me," Munchkin said.

"Shoot! Can we get someone who understands Pokemon?"

An expert arrived in no time.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Translate for us."

Peter turned to the captured Pokemon. The Pikachu was his first suspect.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Pika! Pika, Pika!"

"He says that he viewed his Pokemon brethren getting beaten, humiliated, subjected to torture, wearing clothes that they do not like, and so forth."

"Who is your leader?"

"Pika!"

"Someone named... Mew-chu? What?"

"Oh no, Mewchu," Peter said.

"You know Mewchu?" Ashley asked.

"It's crazy stuff you don't need to know."

Lightning was serious. "Tell us."

"Fine."

Mewchu was Chris-Chan's supposed creator of Pokemon.

"So a Pokemon god?" Munchkin said.

"Ugh..." Peter groaned.

"Shouldn't Arceus be the creator of all life?" The expert asked.

"This was before Arceus came around." The writer said.

Peter then turned to the Pokemon.

"How did you find our location?"

The Pokemon didn't answer. Giggling can be heard from Ashley, Lightning, and Munchkin. Their forms changed into small fox kits with dark grey fur with a red tip tuft of fur on its head.

"Zorua!" The writer said.

The expert surprised Peter from behind and grabbed him. She revealed herself to be a vulpine creature with dark grey fur and a long red mane.

"Zoroark!" The writer said.

Strangely the Zoroark talked. Possibly from telepathy.

"You are so done for. Children!"

The Zorua tackled the writer down and knocked him unconscious. Peter felt his world leaving him as he was held hostage by Zoroark.

* * *

The two awoke to find themselves inside a cozy place. It was warm, bright, and the air was clean.

"What happened? Where are we?" The writer said.

Luckily, the area they were in wasn't endless. Peter touched the edge of the area.

"I think we're in some sort of bubble."

"Are we in a Pokeball?" The writer said.

"What makes you think that?"

Above their heads was the Pokemon escorting the prisoners trapped inside Pokeballs.

"We're inside a Pokeball," Peter said.

A faint voice can be heard from far off.

"YOU MANIACS! YOU'VE SOLD US OUT! AH, DARN YOU! MAN! DARN, YOU ALL TO HELL!" The mayor shouted.

"Well, that's unfortunate."

A paw grasped onto the Pokeball the two were in. They suddenly found themselves locked in a cage.

"So the Pokeballs weren't good enough?" Peter said.

"We need more to capture more humans," Zoroark said.

With Zoroark leaving to trick more unfortunate souls, it left the prisoners in front of a Pokemon with blue skin.

"The hell?" The writer muttered.

"I am Mewchu." The Pokemon spoke through telepathy.

The people in the back got a good snicker. Mewchu quickly got to work by lifting them into the air with his psychic and throwing them into the cages. Everyone stopped.

"I am a god. You cannot stand up to me." Mewchu said.

"I'm sorry, but Mewchu is not a Pokemon." A professor said. "I know."

The professor had his neck snapped.

"Christ!" said someone in the audience.

Everyone shot dirty looks at her. No one spoke as Mewchu addressed himself. With several keen-eye Pokemon patrolling the area, the prisoners were watched like hawks.

"At least we don't have to work like slaves." A prisoner muttered. "That would be horrible."

Peter and the Writer formed a plan. With the latter performing a distraction for the guards, the former will free all the prisoners and will cause a big breakout. Peter, noticing a hole on the very top of the cell that no one can climb through or reach. Peter web-swinged up and crawled through the hole. He then landed on a Staraptor as he jumped down. The other Pokemon noticed this and fought him. A punch from a Machoke was dodged and slid under. Lucario's Aura Sphere was crashed into other Pokemon. Eevee and its evolutions had their ankles wrapped around with webbing and were yanked up to the ceiling.

"Quick! While he distracts them!" One prisoner said.

Peter kicked one of the guards near the prison bars. The prisoners restrained the guard through the bars and grabbed the keys off him. They unlocked their cell and helped Peter fight off the remaining guards.

"Okay, what next?" The writer said.

Peter went after Mewchu. The writer quickly followed him. The prisoners continued with the massive breakout.

* * *

The prisoners fought through the guards, and with some casualties, were able to escape.

"Wait! We can't just leave that guy who just saved us behind!" One prisoner said.

"Yeah! Let's go back for him!"

* * *

Fighting Mewchu's soldiers along the way, he learned from those who surrendered on his location.

"Mewchu has a castle?" Peter thought to himself.

By now the writer caught up. "Hey! Don't run off like that!"

"Sorry."

"So where are you going to find Mewchu?"

"At his castle."

"You mean that thing?"

A floating castle was overshadowing the two.

"Huh. I didn't notice that." Peter asked.

With the writer clinging onto him, Peter swung his way into the castle. As he swung into the window, he saw Ashley, Lightning, and Munchkin being mind-controlled by Mewchu.

"Yes, master." They all replied.

"Okay, Mewchu is wide open." The writer said.

Peter was ready to do a web shot. But he was still shooting blanks.

"What's wrong with this thing?" He thought.

"Hey!" A possessed Ashley said.

Mewchu used his psychic to bring the writer in. Peter lept in and gave a blow to Mewchu.

"You cannot stop me. I am a god." Mewchu stated. "Stop them!"

Ashley was the first one to step up against the two teenagers.

"Okay, new plan. Just knock her out." The writer said.

Ashley started the fight by blasting her magic, to which the two dodged. Peter wrapped the Alicorn in thick webbing and launched her into a wall. Lightning was up next, he used his talons to slash the webbing. Peter responded by latching the griffin's ankle and yanking him towards the former. The teenager let out a kick, knocking out Lightning. Munchkin quickly charged for Peter but she was knocked out by the writer.

"How pathetic are these guys?" Peter said.

"So pathetic that Mewchu doesn't want to try."

Peter swung for Mewchu but was instantly stopped by his psychic. The writer tried to attack him from behind but was stopped as well. They were brought together.

WHAM!

"Give it up," Mewchu stated.

Both teenagers got up.

"Never!" Peter said.

The teenager quickly used his web-shooters to block the psychic. It worked. Mewchu couldn't use his psychic. This also released the three from Mewchu's control.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ashley groaned.

Mewchu dashed for Peter. The latter quickly lept out of the way with the former crashing into a wall. The Spider-Man quickly webbed him up.

"Impossible! How could I?" Mewchu said. "I won't... I won't let you escape here alive. I'll take you with me!"

Mewchu spontaneously exploded. No one was hurt. The ground began to shake.

"We're in trouble! This flying castle is going down!" Munchkin said.

Ashley quickly formed a protection bubble that shielded everyone from the falling debris. The next thing that they knew, they were back on the ground. Not only did the people hailed them as heroes, but the pokemon also went back to normal.

"What the? What's going on?" Lightning asked. "Shouldn't the Pokemon..."

"They weren't rising against their masters at all, they must've been controlled by Mewchu." The writer summarized.

And with that, the Pokemon and humans returned home.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Ashley asked.

* * *

Peter was examining the ruins of Mewchu's castle. Then he found it. A pokemon keystone. He met back with the group in the forest.

"Where'd you run off to?" Lightning asked.

Peter showed what he found.

"A keystone! And it matches the description we need to bring back our friends." The writer said.

"I found it at Mewchu's castle," Peter said. "Don't know why it was there."

"I guess Mewchu is magical? And this keystone is also magical?" Lightning suggested.

Munchkin changed the subject. "Alright, what's the third item we need to get?"

"I say we go for the Sonichu medallion," Peter said. "And I know just where to get it."

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**PART 8: FIRE AND ICE...**

* * *

The group arrived in Freedom City. Without Chris-Chan or any of Peter's resistance members leading the city, it was left in ruins.

"I mean, this is a city right?" Munchkin said. "There's got to be some form of order."

Peter knew that whatever he did, removing Chris-Chan from power resulted in the collapse of CWCville. The group looked around, hoping to find anyone friendly.

"Well, what do we have here?"

A man who resembled Christian Weston Chandler but with red and orange eyes instead of blue and green.

"Who.. who are you?" Munchkin gasped.

"I am Naitsirhc!" The man stated. "Son of Giovanni and proud to be gay!"

" (snicker) Sorry." Peter snickered.

"Tee hee hee!" Ashley giggled.

"Oh good lord." Munchkin muttered.

Naitsirhc readied his powers.

"Quee-fee-mae-no-bo-bo!"

Peter tried to use his web-shooters, but once again, they did not work.

FWOOSH!

A Red Sonichu with the power of fire and a blue Rosechu with the power of ice came in to save the group.

"Sup dudes?" The Sonichu said.

"You again?" Naitsirhc stated.

"That's right Naitsirhc! We're here to stop you!" The Rosechu said, redirecting the power back at Naitsirhc.

"Oh, my tummy hurts..."

On Naitsirhc's pants was a stain of water. And a bad smell filled the air.

"Come on, run!" The Sonichu said.

* * *

In a forest not too far from CWCville, the Sonichu and Rosechu introduced themselves.

"I'm Blaze Sonichu!"

"And I'm Snowball Rosechu!"

"Seriously! Those are not good names!" The writer said.

"What names would you call them?" Lightning asked.

"Easy. Flare and Lazuli."

Both Electric Hedgehog Pokemon were confused. "What?"

The donkey wanted out. "Let's move on."

"Okay, what next?" Peter said.

"That Sonichu medallion on Naitsirhc. If we can rip it off of him, he would be powerless." Blaze stated.

"That's it? It's that easy to de-power him?"

Both Electric Hedgehog Pokemon nodded.

"How can we trust you?" The writer said. "Even if you want to stop Naitsirhc who is after us, what makes it so that you can gain our trust?"

"Because we know the medallion that you need to save your friends," Snowball said. "Naitsirhc has not one, but two medallions."

"Two?" Lightning gasped. "As if one wasn't bad enough!"

"That's it. We're teaming up with you." Ashley stated.

"What? You can't just join them that easily!" Peter pointed out.

"We need to stop Naitsirhc before he destroys us. Besides, maybe he'll have the medallion that we need?"

Peter needed a moment with the writer.

"Something's fishy..."

"Yeah, I don't trust them either."

"What do we do?"

"Go along with their plan?"

Peter then turned to Blaze.

"Okay, we'll do this." He stated.

"Awesome! We can start tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

In Peter's sleep, he was testing out his web-shooters. Sometimes they worked, and sometimes they don't.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me!" He shouted.

"Nothing."

Dawn? She was back?

"Your anxiety and depression are starting to wear on you."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You can't make off with a good performance with anxiety. That's what blocking you from shooting webs."

"I'm the one responsible for messing up?"

"Yep. And you should be!"

* * *

Peter awoke to find himself breathing. Everyone else was sound asleep by this point. He just couldn't cope. He walked outside for a breath of fresh air. He heard a voice, Newton.

"Sup?"

"No... It can't be..."

"But it is..."

Peter didn't want to run up to Newton. He hit himself in the head, Newton had disappeared. It must've been an illusion.

* * *

Normally for Ashley, her mornings were dreadful only to get jacked up with caffeine. But this time, she was extra cheerful. "Good morning!"

"Mmmmm..." Peter groaned.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" The writer asked.

The alicorn had a suggestion. "Maybe some coffee will jack you up?"

"No thanks..." Peter muttered.

Blaze and Snowball were packing their stuff.

"We should get going then." Blaze stated.

The group set off.

* * *

He kept to himself as he moved on. In turn, it made him unaware of Blaze's pause.

"Ouch!" Blaze stated.

"Sorry," Peter said.

"Seriously, you need to watch where you're going."

"Okay! Jeez!"

The group continued to walk into the forest. Unbeknownst to them, they were being viewed by another Electric Hedgehog Pokemon.

"They're heading your way." He said through his earpiece.

"Let them come," Naitsirhc said.

* * *

The group returned to Professor Giovanni's base. Or what was left of it.

"My God..." Peter gasped.

"I never saw a lab in this state before." The writer said. "It's almost as if a zombie apocalypse happened."

Lightning wanted to ask, "So why are we here?"

"The very thing we need to stop Naitsirhc is right in here!" Snowball stated.

No one spoke for five seconds.

"You're gonna tell us what that thing is?"

"Guess."

"Huh?" The writer looked up. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Guess what we're going to use to stop Naitsirhc."

"We give up," Peter said.

"It has to be in here somewhere..." Blake said from off.

"Looking for this?"

A black-colored Electric Hedgehog Pokemon stood holding a crown.

"Blachu!" Blaze and Snowball said at the same time.

Blachu was miffed. "What did you just call me?"

"His name's Blake for crying out loud!"

Naitsirhc had arrived, floating down with his Sonichu powers.

"Get them, Blake!" He stated.

Blake started with an electric shock that knocked everyone back. Ashley quickly used a blast of magic against Blake to which he dodged. Naitsirhc didn't stand around and watched Blake fight, he assisted too. Peter stood his ground and kept Blake on his feet by pinning him with webbing. Lightning and Munchkin focused on Naitsirhc. The griffin surprised the Chris-Chan opposite by attacking him from the front. With Naitsirhc knocked on the ground, Munchkin stomped on his body and took the medallion off of him. Ashley surprised Blake with a magic blast in the leg, causing the latter to crash into the wall. Peter webbed him up quickly and snatched the crown.

"Two in one!" Munchkin said.

The writer was confused. "Wait, how do we know that this is the medallion that we need?"

"It's a Sonichu medallion."

"But there hundreds like that in CWCville."

"But they're all Sonichu medallions. Look at what Sonichu medallion we need."

The writer looked at the Sonichu medallion. It matched the description.

"Oh."

"Finally, we can bring back our friends," Peter said with relief.

Suddenly, a blow of coldness knocked Peter out. Snowball had all four pieces of Chris Chan.

"Snowball!" Blaze stated.

He charged for Snowball only to be lifted into the air by Snowball. His body was violently contorted into the shape of a pretzel. Snowball then revealed her true form, Night Star.

"I must thank you for collecting all four relics of CWCville." She said.

"You!" The writer said. "How did you?"

"I'm a psychic. I have all the power I need."

"I should've known," Ashley said.

"And what do you expect out of collecting the relics of CWCville? Turn against each other?"

"We were never going to do that!" Munchkin said.

Night Star placed the Cherokian crown on her head. With the Sonichu medallion on her chest, S-Chu ball on her right hoof, and power ring on her left, she was unstoppable. She floated over to Naitsirhc and Blake to absorb them fully.

"Ah! These souls make me feel great!" She stated.

"Stop her!" Lightning said.

Quickly opening a portal behind the group, Night Star intended to continue her plans unhindered. She transported them away.

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**PART 9: RISE OF THE STAR...**

* * *

"Ugh..." Peter groaned.

"He's waking up."

Peter awoke to find himself in an open field. As he looked around, he saw his friends surrounding him.

"At least we're alive," Ashley said.

Lightning, however, was furious.

"Alive? We were banished to some unknown world because of Night Star!"

Peter looked around his surroundings. In a far off distance, a castle can be seen off in the horizon. He knew where they were.

"Dreamland..." He muttered.

"I can't believe you had to trust them!" Munchkin stated.

"Trust them? They were nice!" Ashley argued back.

"Yeah, nice enough to stab us in the back!"

"That was just Night Star. Blaze had nothing to do with this!"

The writer interrupted the argument. "GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Both females asked.

"While you were busy fighting..."

Peter was swinging away.

"Hey!" Lightning called out. "Wait up!"

Everyone went after him.

* * *

Peter landed in the middle of the city of Dreamland. All of the peasants looked at him questioningly.

"Capture him!" A guard stated.

In no time at all, guards blocked his escape route.

"Hands in the air!"

One guard approached Peter with a club, the latter quickly dodged and countered by kicking him in the knee.

"Come and get me, you bastards!"

The first guard approached Peter and swung his sword at him, he dodged and held down his hand. A second guard swung his mace at Peter to which he dodged.

"Piss off!" Peter stated, kicking a third guard in the stomach.

Peter threw another guard into a crate of fruit.

"Go to hell." A guard said as he tried to surprise Peter from behind.

Peter decided not to use his webbing and instead relied on hand to hand combat.

"Nope!" He said ducking a mace blow.

Giving the fourth guard a good kick in between his legs, he was left on the ground wailing himself out.

"And stay down!"

The knocked down guards got up and ran off.

"Yeah! Run back home to your mommies!" Peter teased.

A gentle blow caught his attention. A freckle-faced, buck teeth princess knocked him out cold.

"Nighty-night." She said.

* * *

The writer, along with his three companions, arrived in Dreamland.

"What is this place?" Ashley asked.

The peasants took notice of an alicorn in their town. The writer quickly stepped up.

"Step aside! Royal bodyguard for the princess!"

Ashley held her face. But at least no one came close to them. They came across one guard who was bruised, but still okay.

"Hey, excuse me?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen a guy with some weird red, blue, and white suit in the shape of a spider around here?"

"Yeah, he beat me and my friends up. All we wanted to do is to question him."

"Thanks..."

The guard left.

"Peter's around here. Let's move." The writer said.

* * *

Peter awoke to find himself in a prison cell. His old friend Jen was there.

"You should be thankful for yourself that you didn't kill any of my guards..." He said. "Otherwise, we'll have to... execute you."

Peter wasn't fond of that. He decided to reveal himself.

"You know me, Jen."

"No, I do not know you."

"I know you as a member of the brotherhood."

"Everyone knows that."

"I know about this little secret of yours."

Peter whispered something in Jen's ear. He immediately unlocked the cell door.

* * *

Jen took Peter to the main lobby of the castle. His friends from Dreamland; Bean and Elfo were there.

"Who's this?" Bean asked.

"Peter," Jen said.

"But what is this... thing on him?" Elfo said.

"It'll be very long and pointless," Peter said.

"We have time."

* * *

The group arrived at the castle. Of course, the guards stopped them.

"Halt!" They stated.

The writer stood up. "We're looking for a person with a red, white, and blue suit. He has a mask that covers his face with the insignia of a spider on his chest."

"Oh yeah. Bean has brought him in."

"Bean?" Ashley asked.

"You know Bean. The Witch of Maru?"

Ashley shook her head. "Aren't witches a bad thing?"

"Not all witches are evil. Witches are what we call female spellcasters."

"So can we go in?"

"No."

A voice was coming closer to them.

"I don't know what to think about this."

"Peter!" Lightning gasped as he went passed the guards.

"Hey! Stop!"

The guards went after the griffin.

"Quick, while they're distracted!" The writer said.

The group ran in soon after.

* * *

Lightning saw Peter talking with a freckle-faced, buck teeth princess and a green half-elf.

"Peter!" Lightning cheered.

"Gotcha!" A guard said, grabbing him.

By now, the writer, Ashley, and Munchkin ran in. The guards restrained them.

"Let me go!" Munchkin stated.

"Let them go," Peter stated.

The guards were confused. "What?"

"Let them go."

The guards reluctantly let the group go. Peter introduced his friends to Bean and Elfo.

"So this weird. Meeting creatures that only exist in a storybook." Elfo sheepishly said.

"I can't do this... I can't..." Peter said.

As the group introduced each other, Peter and Elfo went to have chat by themselves.

"So you can't take off whatever's on you?"

"Yeah. You can say it's cursed." Peter replied.

"Is there like... some way to remove it."

"No."

The two went to rejoin the others.

"So why are you here?" Bean asked.

"We were traveling with another unicorn named Night Star. She's like Ashley, but she betrayed us and left us for dead here." The writer said.

"I see," Elfo said. "Is there any way we can help you?"

Peter knew exactly what to say. "Yes, we need you to assist us in taking down Night Star."

"But why would Night Star leave you for dead?" Bean asked.

"She wanted us as her pawns and slaves," Peter said.

"Oh, dear."

"We're gonna need more help into taking her down."

"You can count on us," Elfo stated.

"Great!" Peter said.

"You know Bean, as you call yourself a _witch, _I don't see you using any form of magic," Ashley said.

Bean created a ball of lightning on her hand. It was enough to convince Ashley that she was magical.

"So what next?" The writer said.

"Just getting two people isn't going to help us. We need more support." Peter said to everyone. "Didn't you say your dad was an excellent fighter, Bean?"

"Yeah, but... he retired as the king," Bean said. "And I bet he's grown out of his shiny metal ax."

"But we still need all the help we can get," Peter said. "Where's Zog now?"

"At the retirement home."

* * *

Even in the middle ages, there was a retirement home for the elderly. Zog was there.

"Huh? Who is this guy, Bean?" Zog said.

"This is Peter, he's under some sort of curse right now." She said.

"The only way to remove the curse is to help me take down a pony."

"What's in it for me?"

"I thought you were a fighter."

That made Zog miffed. He stood up.

"Oh yeah? I can fight! Bite my shiny metal ax!"

"Perfect," Peter said to himself.

After recruiting Zog to their cause, the teenager insisted to travel across the lands to get help from the others. Bentwood, Elfwood, Dankmire, Maru, and Steamland all agreed to ally the group.

"You know, we never came up with a group name," Ashley said.

"We don't need one." The writer said.

The writer sent the group's allies off for training.

"So we got an army," Munchkin said. "That's going to be helpful against Night Star."

"But we need more," Peter said.

"You have more friends you can recruit for us?" Lightning gasped. "I didn't know you have that many friends!"

* * *

The group arrived in a town filled with monsters and humans alike.

"Where are we?" Lightning asked.

"Wakefield, Ohio," Peter said. "I have friends who live there."

As Peter swung his way into the town, the group noticed that, unlike Dreamland where everyone stared at them questioningly, the town seemed to be aware, although unfazed by their existence.

"Are we monsters too?" Munchkin whispered.

"We can't be," Ashley said.

Peter arrived at a certain door. Before pushing the doorbell, he considered whether it was right to reveal himself as Peter. He hit the circle button on the door. An African-American teenager was there.

"Um... hello?" He said.

"Do you know me, Quint?"

Quint's eyes widened. "Peter, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Spider-Man?"

"Long story. But I need you to call Jack, June, and Dirk.

* * *

Quint Baker called his friends to come over to a reunion lunch at Joe's Pizza.

"You know I can't eat with this thing on," Peter said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Jack said.

"That's okay. I wasn't hungry anyway."

The writer arrived soon after.

"What are you doing?"

"Peter, who's this?" June asked, after wiping her chin of tomato sauce.

"I'm his friend." The writer said.

Ashley, Lightning, and Munchkin arrived in soon after. Jack spat out his water.

"Peter, how many friends do you have?"

* * *

After filling in the group with what was going on, the four former monster hunters agreed to assist the group.

"So did we get everybody?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," Peter said. "Let's end this."

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...**

* * *

**PART 10: CHECKMATE...**

* * *

After gathering all of their allies, Peter and his friends returned to South Park. On its sign, it was renamed to "Startopia".

"Are you guys ready for this?" Peter said.

"Yeah!" Everyone stated.

The writer went up to Peter. "There's been something that I've been hiding."

Peter looked up.

"I know you know that I'm hiding something."

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell by the look of your face."

"Uh..."

"So, do you want me to reveal my secret?"

Peter nodded. "It better not be that you're in love with me."

"What?! No! That's crazy! I have a girlfriend!"

"Wait, is that your secret?"

"No! Just, let me show you!"

* * *

In an abandoned alleyway, the writer showed to Peter that he got past Night Star's block on his phone. He explained that before Night Star fled with the relics, the writer used it to unlock the phone without anyone noticing.

"But why would you hide that? No one's going to be upset at you."

"I have to do it without you noticing. Otherwise, Night Star will track us down and stop us before we even began."

"But we already set out to rescue our friends. And we just completed our mission."

"But if Night Star finds out, we'll be dead before we bring back our friends! We need to stop her before we get everyone back."

"Got it."

The two returned to their friends, who had just met and greeted each other.

"Okay, time for a speech!" Bean stated.

Peter was surprised. "Oh? Do you want a speech?"

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Okay," Peter said. "Ladies and Gentlemen... No, that's a bad one."

The teenager started up again.

"Everyone in this area can hear you!" The writer encouraged.

"Yeah! Speech! Speech!" Jack cheered.

"Speech! Speech!" Everyone added.

"Everyone, Night Star is going around, draining power from her allies and enemies alike to gain more power for herself. But we can put a stop to that. We are together, and that's what matters. "

"Yeah!" The writer added. "There's no way she can handle us all at once!"

"Together, we will topple her. Not as many, but one!"

Everyone cheered louder.

**CRASH!**

* * *

Peter regained consciousness. He ran and found the writer trapped under debris. He lifted the debris so that the writer can crawl out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" Lightning shouted.

With Ashley and Munchkin helping the survivors, Peter and the Writer made their way outside. Night Star was there, along with her army.

"I knew it," Peter said.

The unicorn with the claim of having "levitation and other powers" chuckled.

"You know, getting your friends to help you isn't going to stop me."

Bean cast a beam of magic, to which Night Star redirected. Ashley stood in the way and blocked the magic. Jack and his friends charged with their weapons raised.

"Bite my shiny metal ax!" Zog shouted.

The unicorn simply telekinetically pushed them away. Peter quickly formed a spider web to catch them in mid-air. Night Star started by using her magic against the group. Peter quickly dodged the attack and webbed her in the face. He latched onto her and gave a good blow.

"You ready to give up?" Peter shouted.

"No!" Night Star said, pushing him away. "I'm just getting started."

The latter had a huge army of creatures at her disposal. Ponies, Changelings, Hippogriffs, Sonichus, Rosechus, Griffins, Dragons, Yaks, and more were emerging from the portals that Night Star summoned.

"CHARGE!" The writer shouted.

Everyone pushed forward. As they fought through Night Star's defense line, Peter focused straight on the unicorn. Webbing her up, he gave several blows to her face. Night Star used her psychic to knock the former away. Seeing everyone else distracted by her army, Night Star used this as an advantage to finish off Peter without interruption. As the teenager in the Spider-Suit struggled to get himself up, he was knocked down again by Night Star's magic blast and was knocked down again.

"..."

"Why won't you just die!" Night Star shouted.

"Plot... armor..." Peter grunted.

Night Star charged up her magic and let out a huge burst that got everyone's attention. Peter was motionless on the ground.

"NO!" Ashley screamed.

The writer quickly ran to the sidelines. Night Star kept anyone from reaching her by forming a force field around the unicorn and Peter. The latter was crawling away from Night Star.

"I'm giving you a chance to let your friends live, Peter." Night Star said. "Surely service is better than death."

"I am not a fool," Peter said. "I know you'll kill them."

"Of course I would. Goodbye, Peter. Or should I say, Spider-Man."

Night Star started her work on draining Peter.

"You get away from him!"

Night Star was knocked back by a homing attack. All of Peter's friends were brought back from the writer. He even got help from Newton's country and Unikitty's tribe to assist them. Overall, everyone was here.

"What the? How did you?"

"I let you get the relics." The writer stated. "Just had to do a couple of sacrifices."

"So you let me win." Night Star said. "You're not as worthless as I thought."

All of Peter's friends charged for Night Star. They were immediately crippled by Night Star's magic.

"Gah! She's too strong..." Newton grunted.

"What kind of magic is that..." Unikitty said.

"I don't wanna die!" Luci called out.

"And so it ends, Peter." Night Star said. "They're just throwing their lives away!"

"We're not dead!" Chris calls out.

"Details... Details... You still have to serve me."

"Forget it," Peter said. "We will not serve."

"Then so be it."

Peter was transported away by Night Star.

* * *

The teenager regained consciousness. Everything looked pitch black around him.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Your grave."

Night Star was there in front of him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have fleas I need to finish."

"I won't let you!" Peter said.

Night Star used her magic to knock Peter down.

"You dare resist me?"

Peter couldn't get up no matter how hard he tried.

"It's over... I can't win... She's too strong..."

**MUSIC: "Id: Return" from Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

* * *

"-ight -ck!"

"You -otta -nd -p!"

Peter got himself up, unable to tell where the voices are coming from.

"Yo- ha- to fig- -ck!"

"Fight back, Peter!" The writer shouted.

"You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your word!" Newton said.

"W-Writer? Newton?" Peter said, looking around. "I can hear you!"

"What? No! You're under my control!" Night Star angrily said.

Peter was hearing voices everywhere.

"Come back to us, Peter!" Unikitty said.

"I know it'll take you more than that to stop you!" Karin said.

"Answer us, Peter!" Chris said.

"Get up, Peter!" Johnson said.

"I know you can do this kid, now don't screw up!" Luci said.

"Don't go, Peter! We need you!" Stan said.

"You're gonna let yourself die from a unicorn? You're stronger than that!" Cartman encouraged.

"Our fate is on your hands, don't let it fall to hers!" Bean stated.

"Come on bud, no giving up now!" Jack said.

"Come on! You can do this! I know you will!" Fox said.

"Get up, Peter!" SNT stated.

Encouraging words from everyone flashed all at once in the teenager's head.

"I can hear them... I can hear my friends!" Peter gasped.

Night Star was furious. "Stop this at once! SILENCE THOSE VOICES! DAMN YOU! YOU ARE NOOOOOOTTTHHHHHIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"

"Come on, Peter! You can do this!"

...

"I'm coming, everyone! Hold on!"

**MUSIC STOPS.**

* * *

Ashley fully healed everyone as Peter got back to his senses.

"You're up!" Ashley cheered.

"How did you heal everyone?" Peter asked. "It must've have taken you all lot of magic."

"I didn't use any magic. Remember how I said I had a good singing voice?"

"Okay, so what about it?"

Ashley started singing.

**MUSIC: "End of All" from Fire Emblem: Fates.**

"What? My powers... they're fading!" Night Star gasped.

"It's working!" Newton said.

"Let's finish this!" The writer stated.

"YEAH!"

"The tables have turned!" Cartman added.

**MUSIC STOPS.**

With the war going on below, Peter surprised Night Star with an attack from behind. Night Star quickly shot back at him. The teenager dodged the attack.

"Come on, Peter! You can do it!" Ike cheered.

Peter kept dodging attacks and did not fight back.

"Why do you flee from me?" Night Star shouted. "Is it because you're weak and cowardly?"

Peter continued to ignore her.

Night Star surprised Peter from the front with an attack.

"BAM! Oh, you got wrecked!" She said.

"Why isn't your singing working?" Newton asked.

Night Star had earplugs on her ears.

"Son of a..."

Night Star prevented anyone from reaching Peter. She then charged a beam of energy.

"Oh god, we're so dead," Wendy said.

"Gah! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Tweek panicked.

"Jesus Tweek, calm down!" Craig said.

A few seconds later, Craig started to panic. "Okay... panic!"

Everyone embraced each other as the light grew brighter. Night Star cast her spell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A white void was all that remains. The writer, Peter, and Night Star were all that's left. All three were extremely weakened.

"You may bring back your friends, but you are not titans!"

Night Star charged up another energy ball. The writer struggled to get up and stood in between Peter and Night Star. He was hit by the ball.

"Foolish, kid. Foolishness."

Night Star absorbed the writer's soul into her. Her energy was rejuvenated. She then turned to Peter, who was crawling away.

"No one can help you, Caldwell." She said. "You're finished."

Night Star was about to drain Peter, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"Why aren't you dying!" She shouted.

Peter latched onto the writer's phone. He wrote a sentence on it, finally getting the power to stand back up.

"You wanna fight? I'll show you a fight!"

Peter lept into the air and attacked Night Star. Night Star simply blocked him with her magic and sent him flying back.

"She's too strong!" Peter thought. "I can't beat her!"

Peter wrote a line on the phone. He quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

With no one following him, Peter found himself back in South Park. He returned to his place. Ever since becoming Spider-Man, the writer set up a workbench in his hideout to upgrade and repair his suit. Peter wrote a line on the phone, making his Spider-Suit to be taken on off at his pleasing. Taking off the red, white, and blue clothing, he laid it flat on the table and began his work on it. It wasn't difficult at all, it took him all day to work on it. With the night sky rooming outside, he was ready to face her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Star continued her campaign of conquest. She arrived in North Park, draining energy from the people. The police opened fire at her, only to have their bullets reflected at them. SWAT teams, FBI, and the Army were all proven to be fruitless.

"Once again, we have live footage of the mayor being held captive at the top of the Hasbro tower." A reporter said.

At the very top, Night Star stopped.

"You want me to beg?" The mayor said. "Not gonna happen!"

"Oh, but I have your daughter in my body." Night Star said.

Night Star held the soul of the mayor's daughter.

"No, Renee!" The mayor begged.

"Bow down to me, and I will spare her life."

"Never!"

"What a shame."

The mayor was let go.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

The mayor disappeared as he fell through the building.

**THWIP!**

The mayor suddenly found himself safe on the rooftop of another building. Noticing webbing on his ankle, he saw his savior, a teenager wearing a black Spider-Suit with a gold spider emblem on his chest. He quickly went downstairs to join the other onlookers.

* * *

"Stop, Night Star!" Peter said as he landed on the rooftop.

Night Star's body began to glow a radiant pink aura. Her blue and green mane had gold streaks in the middle, her pink coat turned into bright red, red wings emerged from her body, and lightning shot out of her.

"How about, NO!" The newly transformed alicorn stated.

**MUSIC: "Stranded Tanker" from Tom Clancy's: The Division 2.**

Peter started the fight by webbing Night Star's left hoof.

"Have it your way!" Night Star said, throwing a piece of debris.

Peter caught it and spun in back at her. Night Star lifted Peter into the air with her psychic. Peter quickly fought it off by webbing Night Star in the chest. The alicorn shot blasts of magic to which Peter dodged.

"Why don't you just die!" Night Star shouted.

"Try this!" Peter shouted back.

Peter swung a chunk of metal on his own at the alicorn.

"I see you have a new suit! It won't help!"

"I know your weakness!"

"I have no weaknesses! Enough playing!"

The ground below Peter was electrocuted. He lept into the air and swung off the platform.

"How about a little help, guys!"

Creatures of all kinds came in to assist Night Star.

"Protect our savior!" A changeling shouted.

Peter was overwhelmed by the creatures. He fought them off using a web blossom, trapping them into other buildings and on the rooftop below him.

"I see you learn some new moves!"

"Give it up, Night Star!"

"Take that!"

Peter was knocked out of the sky by Night Star.

"You're giving up already?"

Peter quickly got back into action and shot down Night Star in the sky as well. Night Star broke free of the webbing and volt-tackled Peter, crashing through several buildings in the process.

"You're weak. Alone."

Peter got himself back up. Night Star knocked him down again.

"Don't try it, kid. Don't."

Peter held his breath and focused. He kept calm as he lept himself up into the air and webbed Night Star in the face. Spider-Man then gave off several blows to Night Star, stunning her. The two landed back on the Hasbro tower. By now, it was starting to crumble. The former was pinned by a piece of metal.

"It's over, Peter. You lose..." Night Star wheezed. "Any last words?"

"Yeah..." Peter said. "I do the talking."

With his strength, Spider-Man lifted the metal bar pinning him. He then webbed the alicorn so quickly that she didn't have time to react. The teenager then pushed her over the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

**SPLAT! Music stops.**

Her spell was broken. All of the souls she captured were freed.

"We're free! We're- AHHHHHHHH!" The writer shouted.

What they did not know was that they were still in mid-air. Peter quickly formed a huge spider-web and safely caught everyone. Every single piece of damage Night Star had done was reversed. The crowd cheered below.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!"

As he landed on the ground, Peter looked around to see everyone cheering on him. But this was not a great victory for him. He swung off into the night.

* * *

Peter returned to South Park. As he arrived back home, he saw it empty. On the ground was a note from the landlord.

_EVICTION NOTICE._

_Owners of this house are required to vacate the premises for the following reasons:_

_Owners have been charged with child neglect and abuse._

_While we do sympathize with relatives of this house's owner, we cannot allow the owners to abuse any more children on this property._

Everything shattered from here.

* * *

Days passed. Skye and Aiden were found guilty of child abuse and neglect, despite pleas of not being guilty. They were sentenced to ten years in prison. Newton and Unikitty returned to the Wenja tribe to raise it well. Karin moved into Peter's old house and let him live with her. But it was not the same. One day as they were walking home with the groceries, Peter instantly collapsed onto the floor.

"I can't..." Peter whimpered. "I can't..."

"I know, but I can't change the-"

"SHUT UP!"

Karin was surprised by Peter's interjection. "I don't want to hear that word!"

Karin kept silent as Peter continued talking. "I can't do this... Not anymore..."

Gathering his stuff in his backpack, Peter walked out. Karin tried to call out for him, but he didn't want to listen. As the former clutched her heart, she saw him disappear off into the bend.

* * *

With everything turning horrible for him, Peter was in an existential crisis. With all of South Park worried about him behind his back, there were no cheers, no tears, no goodbyes, just silence as he disappeared.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone. I can't do this. Not anymore. There's always a saying that if one door closes, another one opens. Well, both doors are closed for me. I can't do anything about it. I don't think anything's helping me right now.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
